Complicated
by QTshort1311
Summary: Remus was the obvious choice, he was sweet and caring. Sirius Black...was there anyone more annoying than the famous womanizer? A foreign exchange student at Hogwarts causes quite a stir at Hogwarts and changes the lives of Remus and Sirius. Is hate the same as love? RemusxOCxSirius
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JK Rowling, i only own the OCs. Happy Reading

There are two new foreign exchange students at Hogwarts, Rebecca who is hot tempered and strong willed and her friend Andrew who is just the opposite. Her world is turned upside down when she runs in to the likes of a smart, shy and sweet werewolf and an arrogant womaizer. Rated M for later chapters.

* * *

"Andy, hurry up would you?" Rebecca called over her shoulder and looked back at the handsome boy pushing the two trunks on the trolley behind her.

"Where is Kimba?" She asked as she saw the vacant spot on the trolley where a white cat had been sitting only moment before.

"I don't know, I was too busy trying to make sure that I didn't run in to anything." He said and gave an exasperated sigh. "Becca the train leaves in 10 minutes and we haven't even found the platform." He said and she looked around for her cat.

"Kimba." She called and looked around before she saw a cat running over towards her and sat down in front of her and she picked him up and looked at him.

"Mister, you know better than to run off, please don't do it again or you will be wandering these dreary streets of London all by your lonesome, you hear me?" She asked and the cat licked his lips and she smiled and set him back on the trunks and turned around and continued walking.  
"Rebecca, please can we ask for directions, I really don't feel like missing the train." Andrew said impatiently and she smiled as she saw a group of people running towards a pillar and disappearing through it.  
"Found it." She said with a smile back at Andrew and motioned him to follow her.

"I have no idea why I listen to her." He muttered to himself and ran a hand through his thick blonde hair and his light blue eyes darted back and forth as he watched the people running through the wall and he looked at Rebecca who picked up Kimba and cradled him in her arms.

"Alright, I'll run through first and then you can follow." She said and he grabbed her arm.

"Wait, so we just run through? Is that really safe?" He asked and she smiled.

"Hurry up; you wouldn't want to miss the train would you?" She asked and hurried towards the pillar and she felt Kimba tense up in her arms as she neared the pillar and she closed her eyes until she heard the sound of a train whistle and she opened them up and looked at a long scarlet colored train with thick smoke billowing out of the smoke stack and she looked back as Andrew came through and he looked at the train amazed.

"Shall I get us a seat?" She asked as she reached in to his front pocket and got out her ticket.

"Yeah I'll get the trunks loaded, here is your bag." He said as he handed her a backpack and she slung it over her shoulder with a smile and headed towards the train and boarded and started to look for a seat.

She walked down the aisles and saw most of the compartments were already packed with students and she came across an empty one and put Kimba down and he curled himself up in the corner and she sat down across from him and put her feet up as she placed her backpack on the floor and looked out the window at all the students saying quick good byes to their parents and hello to their friends as they boarded the train and she sighed and leaned her head against the window.

"Becca." Andrew said as he entered the compartment and dropped his bag on the floor next to hers and she looked up at him and he sighed and sat down next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked and she shrugged.

"My parents, they didn't even say bye, but its not like I ever see them anyways." She said with a shrug and looked at him and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

They felt the train lurch and looked outside as the train station started to disappear and the compartment door opened up and a boy about their age stood in the doorway with his bag over his shoulder. He was tall, probably a little taller than Andrew with light brown hair that fell over his eyes and a few scars across his face.

"Hello." Rebecca said as she looked up at him and another boy came up behind him.

"You're in our compartment." The boy behind him said. He was a little shorter than the brown haired boy with short black hair and grey eyes. He was very handsome and had an air of charisma to him.

"I wasn't aware this was anyone's compartment." She said and Kimba stared at the brown haired boy intently, the hairs on the back of his neck raised and the boy stared at the him. Kimba hissed at the boy and Rebecca glared at Kimba..

"Kimba, stop that." She said and Kimba looked at her before jumping up in to the racks above the seats and sat himself in the corner as far away as possible.

"I'm sure we can find somewhere else to sit Sirius-."

"No we sit here every year." The boy Sirius said as he leaned on the doorway.

"I'm sure we can share, the compartment is big enough." Andrew offered as he put his feet down.

"If we wanted to share we would have, this is our compartment, I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave." He said and Rebecca stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Becca, come on." Andrew said as he looked up at her and she looked down at him.

"No, he can not just parade in here and tell us to leave, you can either sit with us or you can find somewhere else to sit. If you wanted this compartment then you should have been here earlier."

"You're not from here are you?" The boy Sirius asked and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry; we'll find somewhere else to sit." The other boy said and looked at Sirius.

"I don't want to sit with first years." Sirius said as he took his seat and gave a dirty look to Rebecca who raised an eyebrow and sat back down and the brown haired boy took his seat across from Rebecca. There was an awkward silence as Rebecca stared at Sirius and then the other boy cleared his throat.

"Uh, I'm Remus Lupin." The boy before her said and she looked at him and he held out his hand to her and she took it.  
"Rebecca Walcott, this is Andrew Fuller." She said as she motioned to Andrew and he held out his hand to Remus and he shook it. Remus looked at Sirius who was looking out the window in to the aisles.

"Sirius, are you going to introduce yourself?" Remus asked.

"Sirius." Sirius said and glanced at Rebecca and Remus sighed.

"Pardon his rudeness; he is just having a bad day. Sirius Black." Remus said and Andrew held out his hand to Sirius who glanced at him and quickly shook it.  
"Where is Wormtail? He was supposed to be here by now with the food." Sirius said and slouched in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So uh where are you guys from?" Remus asked as he looked at Rebecca and Andrew

"New York, its in the States." Rebecca said and leaned back in her seat and Remus looked up on the racks at Kimba staring at him and he bit his lip and she stood up and looked at Kimba and she reached out her hands to grab him and he hissed her at her and she frowned.

"Kimba what has gotten in to you?" She asked as she looked at him and he shrunk back more in to the corner and she sighed and sat down.

"I have no idea what is the matter with Kimba." She said as she looked at Andrew before looking at Remus.

"He is usually pretty sweet." She said and Andrew gave a dry laugh.

"Yeah I don't know if sweet is exactly the word I would use to describe him." He said and she frowned at him.

"Come on, he is, you just happen to step on him all the time."

"He knows I don't do it on purpose." Andrew said and she smiled and laughed before looking back at Remus.

"What year are you guys in?" He asked.

"I think professor Dumbledore said we would be in our 7th year." She said as she looked at Andrew and he nodded.

"So are we, have you been sorted in to a house yet?"

"Yes, Andrew is in Ravenclaw and I am in Gryffindor."

"Sirius and I are both in Gryffindor, so is our friend Peter and James, James is in the Prefect carriage and Peter should be here soon, he went to go get something to eat from the trolley." He said and the door opened up and a chubby boy carrying an armful of sweets came in and looked at everyone with his watery blue eyes that seemed to be bulging out of his head as he looked at Rebecca.

"Speak of the devil." Remus said with a smile and motioned for Peter to sit down on the other side of Andrew.

"What took you so long Wormtail?" Sirius asked as he grabbed a candy and bit in to it.

"Peter, this is Rebecca Walcott and Andrew Fuller. They are new this year, Rebecca is in Gryffindor with us and Andrew is in Ravenclaw." Remus said and Andrew held out his hand to Peter and he put the sweets down and shook it with a timid hand and Rebecca held out her hand and he blushed before taking it and turning back to face forward and Sirius laughed.

"Don't pass out now Wormy." Sirius teased which made Peter blush even further.

"I'm surprised he didn't pass out when you shook his hand, he usually becomes a mess when he gets near girls." Sirius said with a laugh and Peter put his head down.

"Leave him alone, there is nothing wrong with being a little shy." Rebecca said and rolled her eyes as she looked out the window.

"Do you know what classes you're taking?" Remus asked and she looked at Andrew.

"Do you have the schedules with you?" She asked and he nodded and grabbed his backpack and pulled out two pieces of paper and she grabbed them and looked through them and handed them to Remus.

"Defense NEWT, Transfiguration NEWT, Charms NEWT, Potions NEWT, Ancient ruins NEWT, History of Magic NEWT and Care of Magical Creatures, that's quite a workload, most people don't take History of Magic after OWLs." He said as he looked at Rebecca and then looked at Andrew's schedule.

"All NEWTs, Defense, Transfiguration, potions, charms, History, and Divination." He said and frowned at Divination.

"Do you not like Divination?" Andrew asked.

"I don't really favor it, I took it third and fourth year and I didn't really enjoy it very much."

"The teacher is a crazy old bat." Peter chipping in between bites of candy.

"She is a little, unstable at times." Remus said with a slow nod and Andrew smiled as he looked at Rebecca.

"I think I can handle a little unstable." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed and Remus handed him back the papers.

"I'm only unstable once a month mister." She said and poked his shoulder. "And that is only if I don't have my chocolate." She added with a laugh and Andrew put the papers back in to his backpack and pulled out a book.

"Oh no." She said as she looked at his book with wide eyes.

"I forgot my book at home." She said and he reached in to his backpack and pulled out another book and she gave a relieved sigh and took the book from him.

"Thanks, you're amazing." She said and ran her fingers over the worn cover of the book.

"Do you read much Remus?" She asked and Remus shrugged.

"I don't think you will ever see him without his nose in a book." Sirius said and Remus looked at him. "I'm surprised that he hasn't buried himself in a book yet."

"Andrew is the same way, I can hardly ever get him away from his books, I do my fair share of reading, not near as much as Andy though."

They all continued to talk for a while, Sirius mostly staying out of the conversations for a while before he finally gave in to a few conversations, even Peter joined in on a few discussions until an announcement to change in to uniforms came over invisible speakers and Rebecca walked out of the compartment to go to the bathrooms and change. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and cringed at the dingy color of grey the uniform was, the knee length skirt and plain white blouse. She took out her wand and cut off a few inches so that the skirt was mid thigh length, a more acceptable length of a skirt. She unbuttoned the first two buttons on her shirt and buttoned up her sweater before adjusting her tie and knee length socks. She threw her hair up in a clip on the top of her head and she grabbed the black robes and slung it over her arm as she grabbed her bag and headed back to the compartment, fiddling with the locket she had around her neck until she reached the compartment and opened it up and she looked at Andrew fumbling with his tie.

"I hate these uniforms; I much preferred the ones at Salem." She said as she smoothed out her tie and sat down next to Andrew. Sirius and Remus cleared their throats as she sat down and she looked up at them with her eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Rebecca, you're not really supposed to uh alter the uniforms; they're a little strict about that." Remus said and she looked down at her skirt which was showing off her long legs.

"If they think I am going to be wearing my skirt that long they have another thing coming for them, Andy here let me do it." She said and pushed his hands away from his tie and started to fix it for him.

"Remus want me to fix yours?" She asked as she looked at Remus' tie which was a little misshapen.

"Uh, I'm not really that concerned." He said as Andrew loosened his tie a little and she looked at Sirius whose uniform looked sloppy with his tie loosely done, the sweater unbuttoned and the first few buttons undone on the shirt.

"Alright so how long until we get there?" She asked.

"Well it shouldn't be too long now; they usually make the announcement an hour before we reach the castle."

"God I am starving." She said as she leaned back in her seat as her stomach gave an involuntary growl and she covered it and hushed it with a smile.

"The stomach monster wants food." She said as she laid her hands on her stomach and sighed.

"Would you like a candy?" Peter asked hesitantly as he blushed and Rebecca sat up and looked at the candy sitting on the seat next to Peter.  
"I've never heard of any of these candies before, are any of them good?" She asked as she looked at Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, licorice wands, jelly slugs and ice mice.

"Try these." Sirius said as he grabbed a box of Betie Botts Every Flavor Beans and handed it to her. "The orange ones are pretty good." He said with a devilish smile and she raised an eyebrow at him as she took it from him.

"I don't trust you." She said and heard a sigh from Remus.

"I wouldn't recommend that you eat the orange ones." He said and Sirius looked at him deflated.

"Come on mate." Sirius groaned.

"What is wrong with the orange ones?" She asked as she looked in to the box.

"They are vomit flavored. We generally avoid those." Remus said and Sirius slouched in his seat.  
"Thanks a lot Moony." He said with a glare at Remus.  
"Why do you keep calling each other Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony?" She asked curiously.

"They're just nicknames." Sirius said with a shrug.  
"Do they mean anything?"

"Yeah but you'll never find out." He said smugly.

"So what flavor are these red ones?" She asked as she held up a red jelly bean.

"Cherry." Remus said and she popped it in her mouth and ate it.  
"Hmm, what about these brown ones?"

"Dirt."

"Like literal dirt?" She asked and he nodded.

"There is flavor dirt? Is there any actual dirt in here?" She asked as she looked at the jelly bean.

"No it's just the flavor." He said and she poppy it in her mouth and chewed it for a second before stopping and looking around as Sirius chuckled as she grabbed a wrapper from the floor and spit the jelly bean in to it.

"They aren't kidding." She said as she stared at the jelly bean.

"I dare you to eat a handful." Sirius said and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Are you daring me?" She asked.

"Please don't." Andrew said with a sigh.

"Yes." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Alright." She said and poured herself a handful of different colored jelly beans and looked down at it.

"You won't do-." Sirius said before she tossed the handful in to her mouth and started to chew. Her face contorted in to disgust and she gagged slightly as she chewed the jelly beans and she held a hand over her mouth as she gagged twice more before swallowing the jelly beans and she opened her mouth to Sirius who looked at her slightly surprised.

"I never back down from a dare." She said weakly as she looked around for something else to eat to wash away the taste of vomit in her mouth.

"This will help." Sirius said as he held out something to her and she looked at the wrapper of a cockroach cluster and she raised an eyebrow at Sirius who simply smiled.

"That sounds disgusting."

"They're good, trust me."

"I wouldn't trust you with my cat."

"Neither would I." Peter said with a laugh and Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"I don't chase cats." He said to Peter who smiled and put another pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

"Here." Remus said as he dug in to his bag and pulled out a bar of chocolate.

"Is there something wrong with it?" She asked and he smiled and shook his head.

"Moony and his chocolate." Sirius said with a sigh as she broke off a piece and popped it in to her mouth.

"So are there actually candies here that don't taste like vomit or have bugs in them?" She asked curiously as she looked at the wrapper of a Chocolate frog.

"Are they for real about these chocolate frogs?"

"Kind of." Remus said with a shrug.

"Because I know you crazy Brits like to eat stuff like frog legs and snails and stuff like sheep blood pudding stuff."

"Black pudding, its called black pudding and its actually quite good." Sirius said and she shivered.

"Any kind of blood seems hardly appetizing."

"It's just a charm on the candy that makes it come to life some times." Remus explained about the Chocolate frogs.

"Some times?"

"Yeah, if you get one they are nearly impossible to catch. But they are pretty good."

"Ah." She said slowly and looked out the window at the dark sky and sighed.

"Hey guys." Someone said as the door opened and they all looked up at a wild black haired boy with glasses wearing a pin with a big H on it. He was tall and muscular, very good looking indeed.

"Who are they?" He asked as he looked at Rebecca and Andrew.

"Oh James these are Rebecca Walcott and Andrew Fuller, they are from the states, Rebecca, Andrew this is James Potter." Remus said and Andrew held out his hand to James who shook it and Andrew's eyebrows shot up.

"That's quite a grip man." Andrew said with a smile and James laughed.

"You gotta have one for quidditch." He said and Rebecca smiled wide and Andrew sighed.

"Please don't start-."

"You play quidditch?" She asked with a grin and James shook her hand with a smile.

"You're American." He stated and she smiled and nodded. "I'm the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor."

"I play chaser, what position do you play?"

"Chaser as well, are you any good?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'm pretty decent I suppose."

"That's an understatement." Andrew said as he looked at James.

"My broom is a little outdated but I am a decent player I suppose."

"She is just being modest; she was the captain on the house team in Salem last year."

"What kind of broom do you have?"

"Silver Arrow."

"That's a decent broom, not quite that outdated." James said and she pursed her lips.

"I've been saving up for a Nimbus1000." She said and James whistled.

"I have one, it's a beauty, I'll let you have a go sometime if you'd like."

"I would love that." She said with a wide grin.

"I thought you were supposed to be in the prefect carriage." Remus said puzzled and James sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway.

"I had to get away from Nelson's constant bragging how he met the Wimbourne Wasps this summer and how Spelfred's father was promoted in the Ministry and Mansard's constant talk about how important NEWTs are this year, I am getting that enough already from Evans, I don't need to hear it again."

"Speaking of Evans why aren't you with her drooling over her every word?" Sirius asked and James kicked him and Sirius stuck out his tongue.

"She is talking with Malcomb." James said bitterly with a roll of his eyes.

"Pretty boy Malcomb?" Sirius asked and James shrugged.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Lets see, good looks, smarts, lots of money, he is quidditch captain." Sirius said and James frowned at him.

"You just described me Pads." He said and Sirius laughed.

"Also he isn't you." Sirius said and James sighed.

"She will be mine this year, I'm telling you."  
"You say that every year." Peter said and James glared at him.  
"Come on it's our last year, she can't say no."

"She has for the past 3 years." Remus said pointedly and James frowned.

"But this year is different."  
"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Because I am Head Boy."

"It's different because you have a fancy pin?" Sirius asked as he tapped the pin on James' robes.

"Not just the pin, the rounds, the meetings, I mean we will be spending a lot of time together."

"I still think she is going to say no and hex you." Sirius said with a laugh and James rolled his eyes.

"You just watch." He said confidently.

"So let me get this straight, you're after a girl who has rejected you for the past 3 years?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes, he is so fixated on one bird he is blind to all the other ones that actually like him." Sirius said and James sighed.

"She is the only one for me, ever since she hexed me that fateful day third year." James said with a sigh as he placed a hand over his heart.

"So she doesn't actually like you and you're pining over her?"

"Pretty much, he asks her out every chance he gets which usually results in a hex or two." Remus said blandly.

"But this year is different, she will say yes. I know she secretly likes me."

"So he says, yet she hexes him all the time." Sirius said with a laugh.

"James you might want to consider other options." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I have been telling him that for years." Sirius said with a nod. "There are better fish in the sea."

"But I only want her." James whined."She is beautiful, and smart, and beautiful, and wonderful. Her red hair is so amazing and I love the way her nose scrunches when she is concentrating." He said with a sigh and a smile.

"You better not be talking about me." Someone said from behind James and he turned around and a red head stood before him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"My Lily flower." He said and she looked at him disgusted. "Be still my beating heart." He said as he placed a hand over his heart and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't call me that and you are supposed to be in the prefect carriage." She said and paused as she looked at Remus.  
"Hello Remus, how was your summer?" She asked and Remus smiled.

"It was fine Lily, how about yours?"

"It was pretty good, my family went to Spain for a week, it was wonderful."

"I had a pretty good summer too." James said to her and she looked at him dully.

"I didn't ask you Potter." She said and he smiled at her.

"What?" She asked as she looked at him weird.

"I love when you make that annoyed face." He said and she took a deep breath as she glared at James.

"Shove off Potter; I'm glad you had a nice summer Remus. I'll see you later." She said with a smile at Remus and then looked back at James as her smile disappeared. "Get back to the carriage; we will be at school soon." She said and walked away and James held his heart as he slid down the doorway with a blissful smile on his face.

"She is my one true love." He said and Rebecca started to laugh.

"I don't know if I would call that true love Prongs, she really doesn't seem to like you." Sirius said as James sighed and stared after her.

"James I can see your problem." Rebecca said as she fiddled with her nails. "You're going about wooing her all wrong."

"I don't have any problems, I am perfect." James said with a grin and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Alright James." Rebecca said with a small laugh under her breath as she looked over at Andrew who smiled.

"Well I should probably get back to the carriage; I'll see you guys at the feast." James said and left the compartment and Sirius sighed.

"I can't believe he is still so hung up on Evans." Sirius said. "And I am still confused as to why Dumbledore made him Head boy and not you Moony."

"I still think that Dumbledore is losing it." Peter said and Remus shrugged.

"I guess he knows what he is doing."

"He opened up the gates of hell by making Prongs Head Boy and you know it."

"Maybe it will change him."

"Better not." Sirius said with a frown.

They arrived at the school and headed off the train and walked up to the carriages.

"What interesting horses." Rebecca said as they walked up to the carriage.  
"You can see them?" Sirius asked and Rebecca looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, cant you?" She asked.

"You can only see them if you have seen someone die." Remus said as he walked up.

"Oh." She said and pursed her lips and looked back at the black skeleton horse before looking at Andrew before getting in to the carriage and he followed and sat next to her.

"Who did you see die?" Sirius asked as he got inside and sat across from Rebecca.

"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." She said to him and he shrugged and Remus got in, followed by Peter and James before the carriage started to move.

"James you have tryouts for the team right?" She asked and he nodded.

"When are they?"

"I haven't set a date yet, the season starts after Halloween though so probably at the end of September." He said and then looked at Sirius. "Are you going to try out this year?" He asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Come on, you'll do great if you play anything like you did this summer."

"Probably." Sirius said and James smiled.

"Great." He said and the castle came in to view and Rebecca stared at it amazed.

"Wow, that's really something." She said with a smile and Andrew took her hand lightly and she looked at him with a smile.

They got to the Great Hall and Rebecca and Andrew went their separate ways as Rebecca went to sit with the boys.

"I wish we were in the same house, I feel bad leaving him by himself." She said as she looked across the Hall at Andrew who had sat down with a boy and two girls and started to talk to them.

"I think he is doing just fine." Sirius said and sipped from his goblet.

"You guys actually drink from these things?" She asked as she picked up the goblet and looked at it with a smile.

"Yeah."

"What is there to drink?" She asked as she looked at the pitcher.

"Pumpkin juice." James said as he poured himself a glass.

"What?" She asked as her eyebrows rose. "Are you serious?"

"No, I am." Sirius said with a grin and she paused and gave him a dry sarcastic laugh.

"Come on it's a good pun." Sirius said and smiled.

"Right." She said and looked down the table.

"Don't you have anything normal to drink? Like water?"

"Not usually, we usually have pumpkin juice at meals." Remus said and poured himself a glass.

"I am not going to survive more than a week here." She said with a groan.

"You'll be fine; the food here at Hogwarts is great." Remus said and held the jug to her and she shrugged and he poured her a glass. She bought it up to her nose and smelled it and gave Remus a doubtful look.

"It smells funny." She said and he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You'll like it. Try it." He said and she let out a sigh and took a sip. She paused for a moment as she swallowed it and set the glass down.

"I can't drink that for the next year." She said and grabbed the goblet from the boy sitting next to her who had his back to her and she pulled out her wand and filled the goblet with water.

"Much better." She said with a smile. She looked around the giant hall and glanced up at the table in the front where the staff was sitting and she saw Professor Dumbledore sitting in the middle and he looked up at her with a smile and gave her a nod and she returned it with a small smile before she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned and looked at the boy next to her.

"I think you have my goblet." He said and she looked at the goblet in her hand.

"I'm pretty sure I do." She said with a nod and took another drink. "Would you like it back? I've sort of already drank off it." She said and he bit his lip.

"Uh-."

"Steal his." She said as she motioned to the guy across from him.

"Then he won't have one."

"That's alright, survival of the fittest." She said and he looked at her confused.

"Just quickly take it and act oblivious." She said and looked at Remus who looked at her amused.

"Survival of the fittest?" He asked and she shrugged. The large doors opened and a woman came through with a bunch of scared looking kids following behind her.  
"Who is that?" She asked as she looked at the strict looking woman.

"That's Professor McGonagall; she is the head of our house."

"She looks scary."

"You don't ever want to cross her, its scary then." James said with a smile.

"I take it you have crossed her before." She said simply.

"You know once or twice." James said with a smile.

"I think that's an understatement." The boy next to her said.

"Oh I'm Michael Baley by the way." He said and held out his hand to her. "You're from America right?" He asked and she nodded. "You're in trouble if you hang around these four for very long." He said as he motioned to the boys.

"Why is that?"

"They're the biggest troublemakers Hogwarts has ever seen." The boy across from him said. "Tim Allen." He said and held out his hand to her.

"Rebecca Walcott." She said with a smile.

"Troublemakers huh?" She asked as she looked at the boys. "Maybe those three but I don't see you getting in to trouble Remus." She said and he shrugged and picked up his goblet.

"I'm full of surprises."

"Anything else I should be aware of about these four?" She asked Tim and Michael.

"I think we'll let you find out for yourself." Tim said with a grin and looked for his goblet.

"I seem to be missing a goblet." Tim said and Rebecca looked at Michael with a smile and she saw Tim grab the goblet of the boy next to him.

"I think its going to spread throughout the rest of the table. Look what I've caused." She said to Remus and he laughed. She looked up at the front of the room and saw Professor McGonagall setting the sorting hat on each of the student's heads.

"Wow I am sure glad I got sorted before coming here. I would be a nervous wreck if I had to be sorted in front of the whole school." She said and sipped her water.

She watched the sorting until the end and then Professor Dumbledore stood up and held up a hand and the entire hall went silent.

"Wow that was cool." She said with a smile.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts for those of you returning and welcome to Hogwarts for those of you who have just arrived. I do hope your trip was pleasant." He said and sent a warm smile to everyone. "I am sure you are hungry so tuck in." He said and waved his arms and fool appeared on the table and Rebecca stared at the food and looked up at Remus who looked at her amused.

"I don't think I have ever seen this much food before. I don't even know where to start." She said as she looked at the food bewildered.  
"Start with the haggis, its wonderful." Sirius said as he pushed a bowl of brown looking mulch towards her and she covered her mouth and pushed it away.

"Oh lord help me." She said with a sigh as she looked at all the food.

"Just try something, you'll probably like it." Remus said.

"I think I will just stick to normal looking things." She said and she got some potatoes and asparagus and some roast beef and nibbled on it as she looked around the hall and stared up at the sky.

"So Rebecca, what year are you?" Michael asked.

"7th year."

"So am I, Tim is a 6th year, what NEWT classes are you taking."

"I'm not actually sure, crap Andrew has my schedule. I'll have to get those from him."  
"Who is Andrew?"

"My friend, he is the other foreign exchange student, he is over in Ravenclaw."

"Ah two Americans, where is he?"

"The one sitting with all the girls." She said blandly as she saw a bunch of girls sitting with him leaning in as he spoke. He looked up at Rebecca and smiled at her and gave her a wave and she waved back with a smile and he gave a strangled face and she laughed as the girls narrowed their eyes at Rebecca and her eyebrows rose.

"Wow the girls are sure…" She said and paused looking for the right word.

"Hot." Sirius said with a smile and she frowned at him.

"That's not the word I was looking for; I was going to say they seem, possessive of my dear friend Andrew. If looks could kill." She said with a laugh and went back to her food.

After dinner the food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up and looked at all the students and they all went quiet.

"Welcome to another year of school, I hope you have all had your fill." He said and looked around. "As usual there is no magic permitted in the halls, the forbidden forest is off limits to all students, Mr. Filch our caretaker has posted the new list of items banned from Hogwarts so when you have the time please take a look at the list." He said and his eyes glanced over to the four boys sitting next to her and they just smiled innocently. "Also." He said and his expression darkened. "I am sure all of you are aware of the happenings outside of the castle in these dark times, I urge to you take caution and do not take these times lightly. Remember who your friends are." He said and the whole hall went silent as he looked at everyone and they looked around at each other and then Professor Dumbledore smiled. "Now, off to bed with you, your prefects and Head Boy and Girl will take you up to your dormitories, have a good night and remember, a wise man does not play leap frog with a unicorn." He said and Rebecca burst out laughing.

"Did he really just say that?" She asked with a smile as she got up.

"First years please follow me." James called over his shoulder as he rushed to catch up with Lily who had already made her way to the front of the hall.

"So now we go to bed?" Rebecca asked and Remus nodded as they all headed out of the Great Hall.

"Becca." Andrew said as he hurried over to her.

"Already made friends with the ladies huh?" She asked with a smile and he shrugged with a smile.

"Me, look at you, you have all the guys hanging on your every word." He said and she laughed.

"I do not."

"Well whatever it looked like to you, it looked the same for me." He said and they walked out of the hall together.

"Ravenclaw please follow me." One of the head boys yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I need my schedule; can you bring it tomorrow to breakfast?" She asked him quickly.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and smiled before running up the stairs.

"Gryffindor follow me." She heard Lily say from the other staircase and Rebecca followed her and caught up with Remus, Sirius and Peter and they walked up to the Gryffindor tower together.

They stepped into the common room and Rebecca immediately felt a sense of ease as she looked at the dark red and gold colors that littered the room and she ran over to one of the big plushy chairs and sat down with a smile.

"Wow this is comfortable." She said as Remus appeared over her.

"Yes they are." He said and took his seat in the chair next to her.

"So where is my room? Screw the room, I could sleep here." She said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

"Your room is up the left staircase. Your room will probably be the last room because you're a 7th year." He said and she jumped up and ran towards the staircase and went to the last room and looked around at the 6 beds that surrounded a coal heater. She saw her trunk at the foot of one of the beds and Kimba was laying on her bed and he sat up as she walked over.

"Oh you must be the new girl." Someone said as she picked up Kimba and turned around and saw two blonde girls sitting on one of the beds looking at magazines.

"Yes I suppose I am."

"Oh you must be the American girl all the guys are talking about." One of the girls said.

"I'm Tessa Bayliss." One of the girls said. She was rather tiny with short hair to her shoulders. "This is Jenny Mills." She said and Rebecca put Kimba down and walked over.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rebecca Walcott."

"Do you by any chance know that American boy in Ravenclaw?" Jenny asked with a smile.

"Yeah he is my friend."  
"What's his name?"

"Andrew."

"Are you guys dating?"

"No, we're just friends." Rebecca said and the two girls looked at each other and giggled.

"He is so cute." Jenny gushed and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I suppose."

"And he has that cute little accent too." Tessa said with a grin.

"Do you think you could introduce us?" Jenny asked.

"Yes could you introduce us?" Tessa asked and Rebecca went to open her mouth when Lily walked inside looking slightly frazzled and looked at Tessa and Jenny on the bed before looking at Rebecca.

"You must be Rebecca, I'm Lily Evans." Lily said as she walked over and held out her hand to Rebecca and she shook it.

"I know, James talked about you the entire feast, I feel like I already know you." Rebecca said with a small smile and Lily rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Git, I can't believe that Dumbledore made him Head boy, it should have been Remus. Remus was prefect for two years." Lily said and went to her bed.

"Where is Melanie?" Lily asked as she took off her robes and threw them over the foot of her bed as she dug through her trunk to find something.

"She might be with Trent; I saw them disappear after the feast together." Tessa said with a roll of her eyes.  
"Uh Rebecca, you know you're not supposed to alter your uniform." Lily said as she glanced up at Rebecca.

"I am not wearing my skirt all the way to my knees, I find it incredibly unflattering to my figure, a few inches won't make a difference." She said with a shrug.

"Says you, guys stare." Tessa said and Jenny nodded.

"Let them stare."

"The reason we have uniforms is to try to discourage distractions." Lily said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I think this uniform needs a little distraction, it's so bland, I feel like a concrete wall with this on. It needs more color and flavor. Our uniforms in Salem were fitted robes the color of our group we were put in to. They were nice and fitting and comfortable with shorts and shirt underneath that we wore for our Gym class."

"Are your groups kind of like the houses here?"

"Kind of, there were 3 different groups and then there are two sub groups under that, the three major categories are hawk, bear and fox. Under those were the Alphas and the betas, Alphas were the older kids, 15 to 19 and the betas were 11 to 15."

"What group were you in?"

"Hawk, they say there is no qualifying traits for each house but we all came to the conclusion that the hawks are for the quick, bear is for the strong and fox is just cunning and sly. I never much like the foxes."

The door opened and a dark brown haired girl came in and looked at each of the girls before her eyes landed on Rebecca.

"Who are you?" She asked sharply.

"Mel, this is Rebecca, she is one of the foreign exchange students this year." Lily said and Melanie looked Rebecca up and down before nodding and walking in to the bathroom.

"Who stuck a stick up her ass?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the other girls.

"She isn't the most friendly of roommates." Tessa said with a shrug and picked up a magazine and flipped through it.

"We usually try to avoid her and she avoids us." Jenny said and Rebecca nodded.

"You have a very pretty cat." Tessa said as she looked at Kimba sitting on the bed looking at each of them with his big green eyes.

"His name is Kimba." She said as she walked over to Kimba and picked him up and kissed the top of his head. She saw Melanie walk out of the bathroom and she went to her bed and drew the drapes around and Rebecca exchanged looks with the other girls before putting Kimba on her bed and opening her trunk and grabbing her pajamas which consisted of a pair of Andrew's pajama bottoms and one of his t-shirts. She went to the bathroom and changed and threw her uniform on top of her trunk.

"I'm going to go downstairs I'll be back later." She said and headed downstairs and saw a few people still sitting around. She saw Remus where she had left him with a book in his lap, his hair falling over his eyes which he didn't seem to mind. She walked up and felt Kimba squirm and he looked up at her as Kimba extended his claws into her arms and she gasped as she dropped him and he hissed at Remus as he backed up before running back up the stairs. Remus looked at her wide eyed as she turned back to him.

"He really just doesn't seem to like you Remus, I don't know why; he honestly is a nice cat." She said and sat down next to him.  
"What are you reading?" She asked and he blinked quickly and shook his head and looked down at his book.

"It's called Great Expectations by Charles Dickens." He said and showed her the worn cover.

"I read that last year, I like that book."

"You read muggle literature?"

"Yes, my grandfather introduced me to muggle literature."

"Are you muggle born?" He asked. "Just out of curiosity."

"No, halfblood. What about you?"

"Halfblood as well." He said and she nodded.

"What time is breakfast at tomorrow?"

"It starts at 8 and classes start at 9."

"Do you have any plans after Hogwarts?" She as she curled up on the chair and fiddled with the locket around her neck.

"I would like to teach."

"What would you like to teach?"

"I don't know, I like teaching, it's kind of like my calling." He said and she smiled.  
'What about you?"

"I want to be a healer." She said and looked down at her hands. "I've been studying healing techniques for the past two years."  
"What made you want to be a healer?" He asked and she bit her lip.

"I'll tell you about it another time." She said and he nodded as she turned and looked at the fire. "You know I keep trying to wrap my head around the fact that I am here in Scotland at Hogwarts and I can't seem to do that. I feel like I have started a new life."

"That's how I felt when I came here too. I know how you feel."

"I wonder what Andy is doing right now, I don't know if we have ever been separated like this before."

"How do you and Andrew know each other?"

"Yeah, we have been neighbors since we were kids." She said as she shrugged and got up. "Well I am going to go to bed, I'll see you tomorrow, enjoy your book." She said with a smile and he nodded.

"Good night Rebecca."

"You can call me Becky, people back home used to." She said and he smiled.

"Alright, Becky it is."

"Night Remus." She said and walked up the stairs to her room and saw her room mates getting ready for bed and she walked over to her bed and saw Kimba already sprawled out.

"What has gotten in to you mister?" She asked as she looked at him and he blinked his big green eyes at her and licked his paw and she picked him up and cradled him in her arms and laid down on the bed and placed him on her chest as she stroked him.

"Tomorrow we start our new life Kimba, how does that sound?" She asked and he licked her hand and she smiled and kissed his face and he squirmed out of her hands and she smiled and rolled her eyes as he walked to the window and perched himself on the bay window and looked at her before looking out.

* * *

Please rate and review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca woke up to Kimba licking her face and she sat up and ran her fingers through his long fur and stretched.

"I'm up." She sighed as she pulled the covers off of her and she pulled them back on as the cold air stung her like needles.

"Forget that. God why is it so cold?" She gasped quietly as she looked around. Lily's hangings were already pulled back and her bed was made. The shower was running in the bathroom and steam escaped from the crack in the door. Kimba licked her hand and she pushed him away from her as she grabbed her shower stuff and walked in to the bathroom and started up her shower.

"Early riser as well?" Lily called over the stall.

"No, Kimba wakes me up and I find it impossible to go back to sleep. He will start pawing at my face if I don't get up quick enough." She said and stepped in to the shower and sighed as the hot water ran over her and she started to soap her hair.

"Would you like to eat breakfast with us this morning?"

"Yeah sure, I would love to."

"Great, I usually head down after my shower and Tessa and Jenny usually make their way down after me."

"Sounds good, I have to find Andrew though, he has my schedule."  
"Alright that won't be a problem." Lily said and turned off her shower.

"I'll meet you downstairs, just come down as soon as you're ready." Lily said as she stepped out.  
"Alright see you downstairs." Rebecca said and continued with her shower.

She got out and got dressed and walked downstairs with her backpack over her shoulder.

"How come you don't use a book bag?" Lily asked as she looked at the backpack and Rebecca looked down at the bag that hung down by Lily's side.

"I don't know, I find this more practical and it is less likely to wear down one of my shoulders. With all the books I am carrying, I am taking all NEWTs."

"How many are you taking?" Lily asked.

"I think I am taking 6 NEWTs I think and another classes, I would have to check my schedule to be positive." She said and saw Lily looking up at the boys staircase.  
"What are we waiting for?"

"Remus, he usually walks down with me. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all, Remus is very nice."

"Yes he is, I have no idea why he hangs around the likes of Potter and Black."

"I don't think their friendship is something someone outside could understand. I sat with them on the train and it's not the kind of friendship that normal friends would have, its something a lot deeper." Rebecca said and Lily raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just something I have observed, I'm good at observing people, its kind of my thing." She said with a smile and a door closed upstairs and soon Remus came downstairs.  
"Good morning Lily. Becky." Remus said with a curt nod to each of them. "Shall we? I am starved." He said and Lily nodded and grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder as they headed out of the tower and walked down to the Great Hall.

"This castle is amazing, just how big is it?"

"Big enough to get lost and never be found." Michael said as he walked up on the other side of her and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"What?"

"He is kidding. You would get found eventually." Tim said as he came up on the other side of Michael. "Good morning." He said with a smile at Rebecca.

"Good morning. So just how big is it?"

"No one is really quite sure, it always seems to be changing but lets just say its fairly sizable." Remus said and she nodded.

They reached the Great Hall and Tim and Michael both went off to join their friends and Lily, Remus and Rebecca all took their seats by each other. Rebecca sat next to Lily and Remus sat across from them.

"So what is this supposed to be?" Rebecca asked as she looked at a bowl of mushy brown stuff. "Please don't tell me this is oatmeal." She said as she jiggled the bowl and set it back down.

"You know if you would just try eating it instead of staring at it, you might like it." Remus said and she frowned and sighed.

"I miss the warm cinnamon buns and omelets, orange juice." She said with a sigh as she picked up a pot and smelled it.  
"What's in here?"

"Tea."

"Really? You drink tea with breakfast?"

"They drink tea with everything, you should know that Becca." Andrew said as he sat down next to her and held out a piece of paper to her.

"I think that might be an exaggeration." Remus said with a light smile.

"Uh Lily I don't think you have met Andrew, Andrew this is Lily, Lily this is my best friend Andrew." Rebecca said and Andrew reached around the back of Rebecca and extended his hand out to Andrew.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Andrew." Someone called and Andrew groaned and turned around to the Ravenclaw table.

"I saved you a seat next to me."

"I'll be there in a moment." He said and turned back around.

"She will not leave me alone. I came downstairs this morning and she was waiting for me." He said and Rebecca laughed.

"Well, for once Andrew doesn't like the girls hanging all over him." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Girls did not hang on me."

"What did you call Tasha and Natalia?"

"Stalkers." He said blandly.

"You liked Tasha though."

"Natalia was creepy though."

"Andrew." The girl called again and he sighed.

"I'll see you in class, enjoy your breakfast, it was nice meeting you Lily." He said as he got up. "Remus." He said with a nod and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to the girl.

"Here come Tessa and Jenny." Lily said as she looked up as the two girls walked into the Great Hall and staggered over.

"You guys should have gone to bed sooner instead of gushing over those guys in the magazine and gossiping." Lily said as they sat down next to Remus.

"Please Lily, not this early in the morning, I haven't had my coffee." Jenny said as she poured herself a cup.

"Coffee stunts your growth you know?" Rebecca said as she got some eggs and toast on her plate.  
"No that's a myth." She mumbled.

"You are pretty short Jen." Tessa said and Jenny glared at her and Tessa got herself some tea.

"That's because of my genetics- oh I don't have the energy to continue." She said with a sigh and went back to her coffee.

"Oh god." Lily groaned as she looked past Rebecca and rolled her eyes. Rebecca turned and saw James walk in with Sirius and Peter who all looked about as bad as Tessa and Jenny did.

James almost walked past Lily and she let out a small sigh of relief and then James paused in step and turned to her.

"Hello my beautiful Lily flower how are you this morning?" He asked sleepily.

"I told you not to call me that Potter." She growled at him.

"Will you." He said and paused as he started to yawn. "Go out with me?" He asked in the middle of the yawn which sounding like a moan.

Sod off Potter."

"Love you too Evans." He said and walked down to the middle of the table and sat down with Sirius next to him.  
"I should go; I'll see you guys in class." Remus said as he got up and joined his seat next to Peter across from James and Sirius.

"I am so tired, why do we have to be up so early?" Tessa asked as she yawned and stared in to her cup of tea.

"Like I said, you should have gone to bed sooner; you might not be so tired." Lily said as she put some jam on some toast.

"We'll just sleep in class." Jenny said and Tessa nodded.

"You guys need to pay attention in class."

"Sleep deprivation is a very serious thing Lily, it can greatly affect you health Lily, you wouldn't want us to be unhealthy would you?"

"You should have gone to bed earlier. A little more sleep wouldn't hurt."

"Kimba attacks my face if I don't get up early enough." Rebecca said with a shrug. "Unless I lock him outside or something. But the sneaky bastard always finds a way back inside." She said and looked up as hundreds of owls flew in to the hall, dropping off packages and letters to the students.

"Wow, that's a lot of birds." She said as she looked up at the birds in awe.

"You might want to close your mouth; you never know what might fall in to it." Tessa said blandly as she opened up a letter. A newspaper landed in Lily's lap and she gave the owl a piece of bacon before it flew out of the hall and she opened up the newspaper and frowned as she looked at it.

"More killings, this is so awful." She said and Rebecca leaned over and saw a picture of a house with a snake in a skull hanging over the house.

"This time it was a whole family that's awful." Lily said with a gasp and bit her lip.

"Lily don't worry, your family will be fine."

"I can't help but worry about them, they are muggles, and they're defenseless."

"Who is this He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the article.

"You don't know?" Lily asked as her voice lowered.

"Well I mean I have heard something here and there but not a whole lot."

"He is an awful man who thinks that muggle borns and muggles should be eliminated."

"Kind of like Hitler right? With the Jews?" Rebecca asked and Lily paused and nodded.

"Yeah kind of like that."

"So basically a psycho-maniac out to kill the world and make it pure?"

"Pretty much." Lily said with a sigh and folded the magazine.

"So what is this thing above the house?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the picture.

"That's the dark mark, its _his _symbol."

"Kind of daunting don't you think?"

"When they kill people they put this above their bodies, its really awful." Lily said and flipped over the paper so the picture was no longer visible.

"Are you worried about your family?"

"Yes, they have no idea what things are like out there and no way to defend themselves." Lily said with a sigh.

"I'm sure they will be alright Lily." Jenny said as she gave a small smile to Lily who returned it with a weak smile and a nod before continuing with her breakfast.

"Oh here comes McGonagall to hand out our time tables." Tessa said as McGonagall walked over to them.  
"Hello Miss Evans, how are you?" She asked as she sorted through some papers and pulled one out and handed it to Lily.

"Very good, how are you Professor?"

"Just fine. Ah, Miss Bayliss and Miss Mills." She said and handed Jenny and Tessa their time tables. "And Miss Walcott, welcome to Hogwarts." McGonagall said as she handed Rebecca her time table.

"Thank you Professor." She said and McGonagall continued down along the table.

"Can I see your time table?" Lily asked as she leaned over and held out hers.

"Yeah sure." Rebecca said as she handed it over to Lily.

"We have most of our classes together, save a few. Tessa, Jenny can I see yours?" Lily asked and they both handed them over and Lily looked over them.

"You're taking Divination Jenny?" Lily asked as she looked up.

"Yeah." She said and Lily sighed.

"Jenny you know that's it's a bunch of poppycock."

"No it isn't."

"How can you expect to tell your future from leaves floating in tea?"

"It's an art Lily." Jenny said as she took back her schedule.

"Well we all have most of our classes together so that's good. Would you guys like to head down to the dungeons now?" Lily asked as she put her schedule in her bag.

"I haven't finished my breakfast yet." Tessa said as she spread butter on her toast.

"What about you Jenny?" Lily asked.

"I think I'm going to wait for Tess." She said quietly as she looked at her food and Lily looked at Rebecca.

"Yeah sure." She said and they both got up.  
"Want me to save you guys seats?" Lily asked as she looked at Tessa and Jenny.  
"Yeah sure." They said and Lily and Rebecca started out of the hall.

"So what do you guys do in this castle for shits and giggles?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the portraits as they passed them by.

"Padron?"

"You know for fun?"

"Oh, well we study, well the ones who are smart study, unlike a few individuals." She muttered and rolled her eyes. "Some people do their homework, join clubs, walk around outside."

"Is that what you like to do?" Rebecca asked amused and Lily bit her lip with a smile and nodded.

"What do other people do?"

"Well quidditch is a big thing, everyone goes to the games." Lily said with distaste.

"You don't like quidditch?"

"I think it's a very barbaric sport."

"I think its fun."

"You play quidditch?"

"Yeah, I play chaser. Andrew plays too, Keeper though."

"Oh, I would not have pegged you as a quidditch player; you don't seem…the type."

"Why not?"

"Well…there actually aren't many girls on the teams, there was one on Ravenclaw two years ago though, she was a wonderful seeker, as much as I hate to admit it. There was also a beater last year but she graduated."

"Most beater girls I find are a bit more…masculine then I would ever want to be." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Yeah she was kind of, I guess masculine." Lily said with a laugh.

They got down in to the dungeons and Rebecca looked around cautiously.

"Its creepy down here. Do we actually have classes down here?"

"Yeah, the Slytherin dorms are down here as well."

"People live down here?" Rebecca asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah they say its under the lake."  
"What happens if like something crumbles and the dungeons flood?"

"Good riddance I always say." Someone said from behind them and they turned around and saw Sirius and James.

"Go away Potter." Lily said with a scowl and turned back around.

"You guys don't like Slytherins?"

"No one does." Sirius said as he came up next to Rebecca and James came up on the other side of Lily who rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him.  
"Come on Evans, cant you try a little civility?" He asked and she glanced at him as he smiled at her.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked and she groaned and picked up the pace and walked away from him with him following after her.

"They are quite the interesting pair I must admit." Rebecca said with a smile at Sirius who was staring at her and he blinked and nodded.

"Yeah they have been going at it since first year, I cant tell you how many times Evans has sent him to the hospital wing or both of them ending up in the hospital wing."

"I think she likes him secretly." Rebecca said with hushed tones as she looked at him.

"Yeah so do I." He said with a laugh.

"So what's all this not liking Slytherins?"

"They are evil and vile and think they are better than everyone. You'll understand when you meet one." He said bitterly.

"They can't be that bad-."

"Oh believe me they can." He said and they turned down a hall and saw James and Lily arguing outside the classroom and when she spotted Rebecca she grabbed her arm and pulled her in to the classroom.  
"That wasn't a no Evans." James said as he poked his head in to the classroom.

"NO Potter." She growled at him and sat down and Rebecca rubbed her arm as she sat down.  
"I'm sorry; I just couldn't stand one more second. Are you alright?" Lily asked concerned and Rebecca smiled.  
"Yeah I'm fine." She said and opened up her backpack and got out her potions book and a notebook.

"Hey Evans." James said as he sat in the row behind them and she clenched her fists and took a deep breath and looked at Rebecca.

"What's your favorite subject Becky?"

"Probably Defense or Potions." She said and looked to the door as Andrew walked in with the same girl by his side and he smiled at Rebecca and took the seats next to her.

"Hey." He said as he got out his things.

"Hey yourself, can I see your schedule?" She asked and he nodded and reached in to his bag and pulled it out and handed it to her.

"Claire uh this is Rebecca. Becca this is Claire Donner." Andrew said as he ran a hand through his hair.  
"Oh you must be the Rebecca he doesn't stop talking about." She said with a false sweetness in her voice and Rebecca could have sworn she saw a death glare between the smiles.

"Yeah I probably am." Rebecca said with a forced smile and Claire raised an eyebrow at Rebecca.

"Well it's nice to meet you." She said and turned back to her bag to get her things out. Rebecca looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow at him and he bit his lip and mouthed 'after class' to her and she smiled and nodded. Soon Jenny and Tessa came in and took their seats on the other side of Lily. They gave Rebecca excited smiles as they glanced at Andrew and she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Andy, that over there is Jenny Mills and Tessa Bayliss." Rebecca said as Andrew glanced behind Rebecca and Lily.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He said with a smile and they laughed.

"Guys this is Andrew Fuller." She said and they gave him small waves before Rebecca looked up as Remus walked in and gave him a smile as he took the seats next to James and Sirius. The rest of the students came in and soon the teacher entered.

"Welcome back class its good to see you all again." He said and Rebecca's eyebrows rose as she stared at the man. He looked like a walrus with his mustard colored robes that were a little snugger than they should have been, he had a light brown mustache that matched his hair that was covered with a cap, his eyes seemed to be bulging as he looked around the room with a wide smile and greeted the students by names.

"Lily he looks like a walrus." Rebecca whispered and Lily looked at her amused and bit back a laugh as he greeted her happily.

"Ah we seem to have two new students this year." He said as he spotted Rebecca and Andrew next to Lily.

"Might I speak to you both after class?" he asked and Rebecca and Andrew nodded as he smiled and walked to the front of the class.  
"Welcome to NEWT Potions everyone, all of you are here because you acquired at least an E on your OWLs and all of you are here because you have chosen to be here." He said and looked around at everyone. "The grade you receive in this class will help to determine whether or not you will be allowed to continue in to your desired profession which requires knowledge in Potions, with that said the grade you receive in this class is very important and is not for those who choose to slack, it will not be easy in this class. We will be working on such difficult potions such as Everlasting Elixirs, memory potion and possibly even Draught of Living Death." He said as he smiled. "Your intellect will be challenged greatly and hopefully most of you will come out with a decent grade." He said and gave a small little laugh as he looked around at everyone. "Alright with that said, I believe we should start class, will you please turn to page 14 everyone in your potions book, I trust everyone has their required materials for this class so please retrieve your cauldrons and your potions kits and please get started on the Sleeping draught." He said and everyone got up to retrieve their things.

"Have you noticed that our teacher greatly resembles a walrus?" Andrew asked Rebecca as she took her seat with her cauldron.

"I did notice." He said as he started cutting up the valerian root into small bits.

"Do you remember that time you accidently added the lacewig fly wings to the exploding solution?"

"And it exploded all over my face."

"Which gave you boils for weeks?"  
"Yes I remember Becca, it wasn't one of my most fond moments in potion brewing." He said blandly and she smiled.

"Or when you shoved a bowl of billywig stingers down the back of my shirt?" She asked and he laughed.

"Yes, I remember you hexed me so badly I wasn't walking for a week." He said and she laughed.

"Remember to crush the juice out of the leaves with the stone instead of the knife." She said as he reached for his knife to crush the ginger leaves.

"Right." He said as he nodded and grabbed the small ceramic crushing bowl and dropped some leaves in to it.

"Andrew." Claire said from the other side of Andrew and her and Rebecca looked at her.

"Do these roots look alright?" She asked.

"They are supposed to be chopped not minced Claire." Rebecca said as Claire glared at Rebecca and then looked at Andrew sweetly.

"I was asking Andrew." She said and he looked at the roots.

"Like she said, they are supposed to be chopped, not minced."

"They are chopped." She said as she looked at the tiny pieces of roots.

"No, these are chopped." Andrew said as he pointed to Rebecca's roots.

"Well yours look like mine." She said as she looked at Andrew's roots.

"Well she is a little better than me with a knife but mine aren't minced like yours, you'll have to start over." He said and she pouted.  
"Do you think you could cut the roots for me so I don't ruin them again?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Shouldn't you know how to do this? I mean this is 7th year Potions and you had to pass with at least an E in the class." Rebecca said and Claire looked at Rebecca with a death glare before getting up and walking to the ingredients cupboard.

"You don't have to be so mean Becca."

"I don't like her." Rebecca said with a frown.

"She is pretty nice, and she is cute." He said as he looked across the room at her.

"Please, aren't Ravenclaws supposed to be smart?"

"She is, she is just playing the dumb card to be cute." He said with a smile and Rebecca laughed.

"So why are you hanging around her?"

"I don't know, she is pretty nice actually and she makes interesting conversation." He said and she sighed as she shook her head.

"You've sunk really far Andy." She said with a smile and he leaned over.

"From you, you mean?" He asked and she smiled.

"We promised not to talk about that again, oh here she comes." Rebecca said with a smile as she nudged him and he looked back over at Claire as she set the roots out and picked up her knife and he picked up his and started to cut the roots for her before letting her take over.

"Thanks Andrew." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome Claire." He said with a returning smile and went back to his potion.

After class everyone started to leave and Lily turned to Rebecca.

"Do you want me to wait for you?"

"If you don't mind, I don't think that this will take long." Rebecca said as she packed up her things.

"Alright I'll be outside." She said and walked out with James following her and Rebecca walked up to the front and saw Claire talking to Andrew.

"I'll wait for you if you'd like." She said and he stood up and put his bag over his shoulder.  
"Alright, wait for me outside, this will only take a moment." He said and Claire turned on her heel and walked out of the classroom as Andrew and Rebecca stood in front of the desk and the teacher looked up from a paper he was reading.  
"Right Miss Walcott and Mr. Fuller, I was going to discuss anything you might not understand in the class but it seems that you guys are fairly caught up on the material, do you have any questions?" He asked as he looked at each of them and they exchanged looks and shook their heads.  
"Alright then, off to lunch with both of you, if you do have any questions, do not hesitate to ask." He said and they both nodded.

"See you later professor." Rebecca said and he smiled at her as they backed up.

"Have a good day Miss Walcott." He said and they turned on their heels and walked outside of the class room and saw Lily and Claire talking and Claire threw Andrew a smile as she came to his side.

"We should get to lunch; Viv and Kayla will be waiting for us." Claire said and Andrew looked at Rebecca.

"Actually I will meet you the Great Hall, save me a seat, I'm going to walk with Becca and Lily." He said and Claire frowned but covered it up.

"Alright then, I'll see you in the Great Hall." She said slowly and started down the hall and Andrew walked next to Rebecca with Lily on the other side.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Honestly she is throwing me all these dirty looks if I so much as look in your direction." Rebecca said and Andrew sighed.

"She does seem rather possessive but I really don't want to hurt her feelings and her friends wouldn't be too friendly if I said anything bad, if you think Claire is scary, her friends are worse. It's like some sort of competition here."

"Would you like for me to say something?"

"No because I foresee that turning in to some sort of fist fight like before."

"Hey she threw the first hex."

"Yes and I still don't understand why you threw your wand at her and started to punch her face."

"You what?" Lily asked surprised and Rebecca grinned at her.  
"One of Andy's ex girlfriends, she cheated on him and I punched her in the face."

"Multiple times." Andrew added. "She may look all cute and innocent but I swear she is the devil in disguise."

"I think that's rather mean to say about Lauren." Rebecca said and he laughed.

"I wasn't talking about Lauren." He said and Rebecca pushed him.

"It's a blessing is disguise. Embrace it Andy." She said and pinched his cheek.

"So how long have you guys known about each other?"

"Since we were little, Andy is my neighbor." She said as they walked out of the dungeons and made their way towards the Great Hall.

"You guys both seem rather talented in Potions, I couldn't help but notice." Lily said as she glanced at them.  
"Yeah, Andy's mom is a cook-."

"Chef Becca." He corrected and she sighed.

"Same difference. Anyways she taught us to cook, Andy makes a mean Thanksgiving dinner, turkey and all. But Potions is kind of like cooking I suppose."

"Well you guys are very good, very precise with your cutting and mixing."

"Thanks." Rebecca and Andrew said as they reached the Great Hall.

"You can come sit with us if you want?" Rebecca said as she looked over at Claire and two other girls looking over at Andrew and waving him over.

"Its not all bad, I've got Malcolm and Trent to keep me sane. Malcolm is Viv's boyfriend and Trent is Kayla's cousin. They are both rather nice. How about we go walk around outside before classes start again." He said and Rebecca nodded and he walked over to Claire and her friends and Rebecca followed Lily back over to sit with Tessa and Jenny.

"He is even cuter up close Rebecca." Jenny said as she looked over at him.

"And that accent." Tessa said with a sigh.

"You guys do know that you are talking about my best friend, its kind of disturbing." Rebecca said as she looked at the food on the table.

"What's this?" Rebecca asked as she looked at a particular dish with a brown yellow crusting on the top.

"Steak and kidney pie, it's good." Tessa said as she got herself a helping.

"Like real kidney?" She asked as she looked at it.  
"Lamb or pig, I am not quite sure which they use at Hogwarts, my mum makes it all the time." Tessa said as she handed it to Rebecca and she smelled it.

"That's disgusting, kidneys." She said and pushed it away as she looked for something else. "I think I will just stick with a ham sandwich and water." She said and got herself two sandwiches. "Which I am very surprised you have, I thought it would be tea or pumpkin juice."

"Pumpkin juice is usually served at dinner and tea during breakfast and lunch."

"Right." Rebecca said and then dug in to her food.

* * *

After she finished her lunched she looked back at Andrew who motioned to the door and she got up.

"I'll see you guys in class, I'm going to go for a walk." She said as she wiped her mouth and headed out of the Great Hall with Andrew soon following.

"What do you think of the food here?" He asked as they reached the entrance hall.  
"Different I suppose, I don't know how I am going to last with out a burger, coke and fries." She said and they sat down in the courtyard.

"I am sure you will manage. Is that a lake?" he asked as he looked across the grounds and stood up.

"Let's go down to the lake." He said and looked back at her.

"Do you think we will have time to get back?"

"Maybe if we run, race you down there." He said with a raised eyebrow and a grin.

"I am wearing a skirt mister; I won't be doing any running." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What if I threaten to tickle you, might that change your mind?" He asked as he took a step towards her and held out his hands in a motion to tickle her and she stood up.

"Tickle me and you're going to die." She said as she backed away from him and held up her wand and he gave her a deflated look.  
"Alright then, let's just walk around then." He said with a sigh and stuck his hands in his pockets as she put her wand away.

"Malcolm said there is a giant squid that lives in the lake, also mermaids and a bunch of other water creatures. Giant squid, imagine that." He said with a laugh.

"It sure is a lot nicer here than Salem don't you think?"

"Oh so much better, a lot greener, not to mention bigger." He said as they walked around the courtyard.

* * *

After walking around for 20 minutes they headed back inside and walked around inside on the first floor before the bell rang signaling to get to class.

"I'll see you at dinner alright?" He asked and she nodded as they reached the Great Hall and Rebecca spotted Lily.

"See you later, have fun, learn lots." She said and he looked at her amused.

"Alright mom." He said as Claire came up and took him by the arm and glared at Rebecca and walked off with her group.

"We need to hurry or we'll be late." Lily said as she came up by Rebecca's side and Tessa and Jenny came up on the other side of Lily as they all walked to class.

They walked in to the classroom and Rebecca looked at the ghost floating around the room, greeting students and Rebecca looked at Lily.

"Is that really a ghost?" She asked.

"Yes, he is the teacher."

"You have a ghost for a teacher?" She asked as they took their seats in the middle of the classroom.

"Yes, if you don't fall asleep after 5 minutes you might learn something." Tessa said with a smile and Jenny groaned and laid her head on the table.

"What's wrong?"

"We have class with the Slytherins, hopefully Binns will put them to sleep today, otherwise they tend to cause trouble." Tessa said and Rebecca looked on the otherside of the room where students with black robes and green ties with Slytherin crests on their robes sat.

"Do you guys always split up houses like this? It wasn't like this in Potions this morning."

"With Slytherins yes, you don't generally want to sit with Slytherins. They don't really like other houses, they are civil to most Ravenclaws but other than that they get along horrendously with other houses, especially Gryffindors." Lily said and got out her book and parchment to write notes on.  
"Why do you use parchment for everything? Its expensive and too thick?"

"I don't know, its just what we use, its not that expensive." Lily said as she got out her quill as well.  
"And quills?" Rebecca asked with eyebrows raised. "You guys are so old school." Rebecca said with a laugh as she got out her notebook, pens and pencils.

"You don't use quill and parchment?" Tessa asked as she leaned over.

"No, waste of time and money, its so much easier to take notes with a pen, you don't have to keep dipping your quill. There were only a few people at Salem that still used parchment and quills but most of us used pens, pencils and paper."

"Why don't we?"

"Because the teachers prefer the quill and ink and parchment that's why." Lily said as the rest of the kids came in before the bell rang.

"Hello everyone. Welcome back to History Of Magic NEWT." The teacher, or ghost said and Rebecca sighed as she listened to his monotonous voice drone on about the year and what they would be covering and she instantly understood what Tessa meant if she could stay awake, what about going insane? What kind of person could sit here day after day listening to a ghost drone on about things in the past that no one remembered? This was going to be a very long year.

* * *

"Becky, wake up." Lily hissed as she nudged Rebecca who had started to doze off, her pen lying lazily in her fingers as she leaned against the palm of her hand and she opened her eyes and glanced at Lily.

"You need to pay attention."

"To what? The drone of his voice? I'm trying very hard not to throw a chair at him and tell him to speak normal."

"The chair would just go right through him Becky." Lily said as she jotted something down and Rebecca gave a dry laugh.

"Hardy har, how much longer until class is over?" She asked as she tugged on her hair.

"30 more minutes, can you please stay awake, I've already given up on Tessa." She said as Rebecca looked at Tessa who had her head down on the desk and drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah she has the right idea. Which I would be doing if you would stop poking me." She said as she clicked her pen and sighed and clicked it again, then again, then again, until students started to look over at her.

"Becky stop that, its annoying you're drawing attention to yourself." Lily said in low tones.

"So, it's a hell of a lot more interesting than Casper up there."

"Did you really refer the teacher to a cartoon?" Lily asked and Rebecca smiled and nodded as she looked down at her notebook where she had doodled and put a few notes down as she continued to click the pen.

"Would you cut that out? It's really annoying." Someone from Slytherin said and Rebecca looked up.  
"Sorry what?" She asked as she looked at a boy leaning back in his seat.

"Whatever that is you have in your hand." He said dully and the ghost continued to talk.

"This here in my hand?" Rebecca asked obviously as she looked at the pen and the boy gave her a death glare.

"Yes that there in your hand. It's hard to concentrate."

"Becky just stop." Lily whispered and Rebecca smiled.

"You want me to stop clicking this?" She asked as she continued to click it.  
"Yes." He said as he gripped the desk.

"Oh so you would like me to stop clicking this because it's hard for you to concentrate in this class where everyone is sleeping? Or was I interrupting your sleep?" She asked and the teacher stopped talking.

"Do it one more time, I dare you." He said and she held up the pen with her thumb on the end.

"Don't do it Becky." Lily said as she rubbed her temples.

Rebecca smiled and clicked the pen once again and the boy got up with his wand out but Rebecca already had hers out and put up a shield as he shot a hex at her and it bounced off her shield and hit another Slytherin student who fell out of his chair with boils erupting all over him.

"Expellarmius." Rebecca said as the wand shot out of the boy's wand and a few of the other Slytherin students got their wands out and the Gryffindors got up with their wands out.

"Give me back my wand." He said as he pushed his hair back. Rebecca held up her pen and clicked it again and he lunged for her and she went to jump away but her grabbed her around the waist and they toppled to the ground as he tried to get his hands around her throat, bumping the back of her head against the hard floor, making her slightly dizzy.

"Get off me you fat jerk." She yelled as she threw a punch in to his face and he fell over holding his face.

"Ooo oke my nose ooo ilthy bitch, ooo oke my nose." He said as she scrambled to get up and held her wand out to him as she rubbed the back of her head and felt a small bump forming.

"Stop this at once." Someone from the doorway yelled and everyone looked up at a teacher.

"Thank you Professor Warner." Professor Binns said.

"You two to the hospital wing and you with me." He said as he pointed to the Slytherins and then to Rebecca.

"Leave your stuff." Professor Warner said as she went to grab her things and Rebecca looked at Lily who motioned she would get it as she bit her lip and looked away and the boy picked up his wand and glared at Rebecca before walking out with the boy who had the boils all over him and she walked out with Professor Warner.

* * *

She found herself waiting in Professor McGonagall's office and she looked around as she tapped her foot and soon the door opened and Professor McGonagall walked in and took her seat behind the desk.

"Your first day here and you have already managed to get yourself in trouble. I have already spoken with Mr. Lestrange's head of house and he has already been punished accordingly. Do you have anything to say Miss Walcott?"

"People here are very tense." She said and McGonagall took a deep breath and sighed.

"Three days detention and 20 points from Gryffindor for fighting in class, you will be reporting here for the next three nights at 8 o'clock, do you understand?" She asked and Rebecca nodded.

"Miss Walcott." She said as she folded her hands on the desk and Rebecca looked up at her. "You only have so many chances here before you are sent back to Salem Academy do you understand? I suggest you take this to heart and make sure you stay out of trouble from now on." She said and Rebecca stared at her. "Are we clear?" She asked and Rebecca smiled.

"Crystal. May I go? I am already late for my next class."

"Yes you may go, remember to report here at 8 sharp otherwise there will be further punishment." She said and Rebecca nodded and walked to the door.

"You wouldn't by any chance know where the Charms classroom is would you?"

"4th floor." She said and Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks a bunch. Have a good day." Rebecca said with a forced smile as she exited the office and headed up to the Charms classroom.

* * *

She found it soon enough and took her seat next to Lily.

"I was talking with Professor McGonagall, sorry I am late." Rebecca said to the small little man teaching the classroom.

"Quite alright, we were just discussing NEWTs, please get your materials out." He said and continued with his lecture.

"What happened?" Lily asked under hushed tones.

"Three days detention and 20 points, whatever that means." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"20 points?" Lily exclaimed which caught a few students to look over and she put her head down.

"I told you to stop."

"I was incredibly bored, I can not control my actions when I am bored." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I can't believe you lost us 20 points."

"What does that mean?"

"I'll tell you later, pay attention." She said and turned forward and Rebecca glanced around the room and met eyes with Sirius who gave her a thumps up and a wink and she gave him an odd nod and turned back around and leaned back in her chair as she listened to the teacher go on about the importance of NEWTs.

* * *

After class Rebecca started to head out and James and Sirius came up to her.

"We heard about what happened with Lestrange today, I can't believe you got in trouble already."

"Word does sure travel fast here doesn't it?" She asked with a sigh.

"Did you really break his nose?" Sirius asked with a grin.

"I sure hope I did, my hand still hurts from it."

"So what did you get for slugging him in the face?" James asked.

"Three days detention."

"Really? She let you off easy, last time we got in a fight with a Slytherin we got a week detention each and 50 points taken away."

"Yeah I got 20 points taken away too, I don't know what that means."  
"Oh that must be why Evan's eyes were bugging out of her head." Sirius said with a laugh.

"My eyes do not bug out thank you very much Black." Lily said and James ruffled up his hair and smiled at Lily.

"No Potter, don't even ask, I am not in the mood, I need a serious talk with Becky and don't even start that pun Black." She snapped as she looked at James and Sirius and they shut their mouths and looked at each other and Lily took Rebecca's arm and pulled her off down the hall.

"I can not believe you got in a fight already, Becky why didn't you just drop it? I mean 20 points is going to take forever to make up." Lily said with a sigh.

"Sorry, I don't know what really got in to me, I guess I was just trying to get a rise out of him."

"Becky, he is the kind of Slytherin you don't want to mess with, he is dangerous, the whole lot of them are, you don't understand." Lily said with a whisper.

"What do you mean?"

"They are rumored to you know…be dark." She said as she glanced around.  
"Like a dark wizard?" Rebecca whispered and Lily nodded.

"You really don't want to get involved with these types of people."

"Alright I'll try to stay away and not purposely piss them off alright?"

"Thank you."

"So what's with this whole point thing that got you so riled up?" She asked and Lily launched in to the House point system as they headed to the library to start working on some homework.

* * *

As Rebecca, Lily, Jenny and Tessa all walked down to dinner that night Rebecca spotted Andrew outside the Great Hall with Claire and Kayla and he immediately broke away from them when he spotted her.

"Did you really already get in trouble?" He asked her and she shrugged.

"Becca you promised you would be better behaved here." He said and she sighed and held up a finger.

"Actually I said I would try."

"But seriously, the first day, you're not even trying."

"History was boring."

"Yes I agree but did you really need to start a fight?"

"I'm sorry, I'll try harder to not cause any more fights." She said and he smiled.

"Thanks, did you really break his nose?" He asked and she laughed.

"The way my hand hurts I hope I did." She said and he held out his hand to hers.

"It's fine really." She said and he frowned at her and she rolled her eyes and held her hand out to him. He pushed back her sleeve and frowned further at her.

"This is not fine, you should get this looked at." He said as he looked at her swelled up knuckles.

"It can wait." She said as she pulled her hand back.

"Becky you didn't say anything." Lily said surprised.

"It's nothing." She said and looked at Andrew. "It's nothing." She said and he gave her a knowing look.

"Fine I'll get it checked out, after dinner. I need food right now."

"No grab a quick bite and we'll go up to the hospital wing."

"Is there room to compromise?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Afraid not babe." He said and she sighed.

"Fine." She said with a groan and they walked in to the Great Hall and Andrew went to his table and sat down and Rebecca went to hers.

"Why didn't you say anything Becky?" Lily asked as they sat down.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, it's just a little uncomfortable." She said as she looked around at the food and tried to debate on what looked good. She helped herself to some pork chops, seasoned potatoes and peas with a glass of water and she nibbled on her potatoes as she listened to Jenny and Tessa go on about something in one of their magazines that they had and Rebecca looked across the hall and spotted the boy she had punched earlier and at that moment he looked up and glared at her and she raised and eyebrow and stuck a potato in to her mouth and chewed it before looking at Lily.  
"What do they usually assign as detentions?"

"Lily wouldn't know, she has never had a detention in her life." Tessa said with a sly smile and Lily frowned at her.  
"I have had a few, thanks to Potter. But they usually have you clean or something."

"That's not too bad I suppose."

"Try not to make it a habit of getting detentions please." Lily said and Rebecca smiled.

"Don't worry I won't, if I keep getting in trouble they will send me back to Salem, I like it here, I am not ready to go back quite yet." She said and frowned at the dull pain in her hand as she picked up the pork chops and nibbled on them.

After she finished eating and got up and looked over at Andrew and he excused himself and they walked out together.

"You don't think I broke it do you?" She asked as she examined her hand.  
"No, I think you just bruised it badly, that was stupid of you to start a fight."

"Yes I got this from Lily and McGonagall already Andy, I know what I did was dumb and I'll try to not let it happen again." She said dryly and he sighed.

"So other than the fight how was your first day?"

"It was alright I suppose, its just review right now so I guess its pretty simple. What about you? How was your first day?"

"It's a bit more challenging here than Salem, the teachers are smarter." He said with a laugh. "I couldn't believe that they have a ghost teaching history, also McGonagall is super strict, and she reminds me of Professor Harrison." He said and she gasped and nodded.

"You're right, she does. She has that kind of look that sends a shiver down your spine." She said and he laughed.

"Kind of."

They reached the hospital wing and saw a kid sitting on a bed with a bucket in his lap puking up slugs while his friend seemed to be trying to comfort him by rubbing his back.

"Hello?" Andrew called out as a woman came from the backroom.

"Yes what can I do for you?" She asked. She was a rather young woman with white robes and her hair pulled back in a bun with a white cap on her head. She looked almost about as strict as McGonagall did as she walked up to them briskly.

"I hurt my hand punching some guy's face." Rebecca said blandly and the woman frowned.

"You must be the one who punched Mr. Lestrange." She said with a frown and Rebecca nodded.  
"Go sit down; let's take a look at it." She said and Rebecca and Andrew went over to the bed and sat down.

"Roll up your sleeve please." She said as she walked up and Rebecca pushed her sleeve back and the woman frowned.

"It's bruised, why didn't you come in earlier to have it examined?"

"Professor Warner took me to McGonagall's office and left me there telling me to stay until Professor McGonagall came to see me. I have a detention in half an hour, will I be alright?"

"I'll be right back." She said and left the area and Rebecca lay back on the bed.

"How would you like to be confined to this place?" She asked and heard the kid throw up again and she cringed.

"That sounds disgusting."

"Just be happy that it isn't you." He said with a smile and there was silence before she heard the kid clear his throat.  
"Madam Pomfrey I think its-." He said and threw up again and groaned. "Never mind." He said and threw up again.

Madam Pomfrey returned with a small bowl full of yellow paste and a brush.

"Please hold out your hand." She said and picked up the brush and swabbed a generous amount on to Rebecca's hand.

"That stuff sticks." She said as she held her nose as far away as possible.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to take it off and you may go." She said and turned on her heel and walked over to the boy.

"I wonder what kind of awful task I am going to have to do for my detention." She said and examined her hand.

"Cant be as bad as Mr. Warmbeck making you shingle the locker rooms." He said and she groaned. "I hated him; he had it out for me."

"It probably doesn't help that you gave him a pig tail."

"That was an accident."

"It was not."

"So." She said with a pout as Madam Pomfrey came back over with several cloths and a bowl of water and she took of the yellow paste, leaving Rebecca's hand good as new.

"I don't want to see you in here again do you understand?" She asked and Rebecca looked at Andrew with a doubtful look.

"I can't make any promises but I will do my best, thank you very much." Rebecca said as she got up. "Good night." She said and Madam Pomfrey gave her a nod and a small smile before turning to tend to the other patient as her and Andrew walked out of the hospital wing.

"I should head down to McGonagall's office, I think she might lose her head if I am late." Rebecca said with a laugh as they reached the stairs.

"You alright to get to wherever you need to go?"

"Yeah I'm fine, its on the floor above here, I'll see you later, see you tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Sure thing, have fun in detention." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I am sure I will have the time of my life. Later." She said and walked up the stairs towards McGonagall's office.

She came around the corner and saw James and Sirius sitting outside the office talking and they both looked up at her.

"Hey." She said as she walked up. "Do you guys have detention?" She asked and they nodded.

"What did you do?"

"Hexed a few Slytherins." James said simply and Sirius laughed.

"You should have seen it, it was priceless, though I would have paid money to see you bust up Lestrange's face." Sirius said as they heard sharp footsteps around the corner and they both got up from the floor and dusted off their robes as Professor McGonagall came around the corner with a somewhat surprised look on her face which she covered up quickly.

"You boys are on time." She said as she opened her office.

"We couldn't wait to see you." Sirius said with a charming smile and McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him as she walked in.

"Mr. Black you will be helping Mr. Filch clean the hallway which Peeves so graciously decided to decorate with paint and Mr. Potter and Miss Walcott will be with Professor Slughorn cleaning cauldrons that were not cleaned over the summer." She said and Sirius gawked.

"Filch hates me."

"I suggest you report to the 1st floor corridor to meet with Mr. Filch to start your detention." She said and looked at James and Rebecca. "You two to the potions classroom, when you are finished you may go." She said and Sirius groaned and walked out and James and Rebecca followed. They walked down to the dungeons without a word between them until they reached the classroom and he motioned for her to go first.

"Ladies first." He said with a bow and she smiled and pushed the door open and walked inside with James following.

"Hello Miss Walcott, Mr. Potter, I assume you are here for your detentions?" he asked and they nodded.

"The cauldrons are over there, the cleaning supplies are here, and I will be at my desk grading if you need something. Also this is to be cleaned by hand and not by magic." He said and James sighed and grabbed the bucket, soap and scrubber and walked over to the pile of cauldrons and he grabbed a seat and sat down and started to clean. She pulled up a chair and grabbed a cauldron and dripped some cleaner in to the cauldron and started to scrub the inside of the hard crusted concoction that was cooked on to the inside of the cauldron.

"So how was your first day at Hogwarts?"

"I think it could have been better if that's what you mean? I hate cleaning cauldrons." She muttered.

"Sounds like you have done it before." He said with a smile.

"Looks like you have too."

"Sirius and I hold the highest amount of detentions so far."

"So do I, I tend to get in a lot of fights, pranks and such."

"So do Padfoot and I." He said with a smile.

"So how long have you been quidditch Captain?"  
"This will be my second year. How long were you?"

"Just one year, I wouldn't have done it this year though. Even if I hadn't come here."

"Why not?"

"Most of the team graduated last year and I didn't want to deal with new people. Most people didn't like my style."  
"What was wrong with it?"

"Nothing, it was actually pretty good, I was co-captain the year before and I helped with the training, we did a month of conditioning before school started, people didn't like the idea of losing a month of summer to go to training."

"What kind of training?"

"Like running, weight training, swimming. It was hard work and people weren't as commited as I would have liked them to be so I agreed to only be captain for one year, lots of arguing, lots of fighting, it wasn't worth it, especially after we lost the finals because one of my beaters and one of my chasers got in to a fight before the game and decided to try and hit each other with the quaffle and bludgers."

"You're kidding." He said as he looked at her surprised.

"No, we got disqualified and lost the finals after they hit the ref with a bludger." She said bitterly. "So I am hoping that your team is a little more mature than mine was."

"Uh yeah, I don't think they have ever done anything like that. They are usually pretty well behaved.

"Thank goodness." She said with a smile.

They continued to talk about Quidditch for the next hour as they continued to clean until they were finally done and were able to go up to the tower

* * *

Please rate and review =)

**It might be a little while until i get the next chapter up, i am just getting back to school and i have a butt load of work to do, but hopefully it will be up within a week, thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry this took so long, going back to school was not fun and i had a lot of things i had to get done but i guess now is as good as any time, i hope you guys enjoy. If any of you guys have any ideas or anything, feel free to hit me up. Thanks! **

* * *

Rebecca woke to the sound of tapping on glass and she cracked open an eye towards where the tapping was coming from and her eyes landed on an owl. She rolled back over but the tapping continued.

"Someone get that." Tessa groaned her words barely decipherable.

"Not me." Jenny groaned as she sighed.

"Becky, you get it, you're closer." Lily said and Rebecca groaned and buried herself under the covers as the tapping continued.

"Becky!" Tessa groaned and Rebecca got up and threw the covers off.

"I am going to murder this bird and use it as a broom ornament for the front of my broom." She muttered as she walked to the window and threw it open as the owl flew in and dropped the letter on her bed and flew out before Rebecca could catch it and she glared after the owl and shut the window before walking back to her bed. She picked up the letter and rubbed her eyes as she looked at the handwriting and frowned as she looked at Kimba stretching on the bed before taking up his spot on the pillow where her head had been.

"It's from Katie. What would she want?" Rebecca asked bitterly as she opened the letter and sat down as she read over the letter.

_**Dearest sister,**_

_**I am writing you to tell you the most incredible thing has happened. You would never guess so I am just going to tell you, Ryan proposed to me! Can you believe it? **_

Rebecca closed her eyes and smacked her forehead and shook her head.

"No I can't believe it, Ryan is a stupid asshole, why the hell would you want to marry him?" She muttered and continued to read.

_**It was so romantic, we were out on the beach and he had set up a candlelit dinner and then he proposed. We decided we wanted to have a spring wedding and I wanted to invite you to the wedding. If you weren't all the way in Europe I would ask you to be my maid of honor but since you are Stacy is going to be my maid of honor, also you remember Ryan's little brother Scott? He has been asking about you lately, perhaps when you come home for Christmas you guys can meet up, I know you guys really hit it off last time you met.**_

"No we didn't, he was just as much of an asshole as his brother, and I hate him." Rebecca muttered as she continued.

_**So I just wanted to share the good news with you, mom and dad said we can have the wedding right in the backyard, it looks so wonderful in the Spring. I can't tell you how happy I am, I can not imagine things being more perfect right now.**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Katie.**_

"I can't believe it, she is actually going to marry him." Rebecca spat as she crumbled up the letter and threw it in to the trashcan by her bed.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked as she sat up in her bed.

"No, my sister is getting married." Rebecca muttered bitterly and went to her trunk and got out her uniform and walked to the bathroom for a shower.

She finished showering and got dressed and walked out and grabbed her bag.

"I'll see you down at breakfast." Rebecca said briskly as she walked out leaving Lily and Jenny to exchange looks as she closed the door behind her.

She rushed downstairs and as she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw Remus sitting at one of the chairs reading and he looked up at her and she paused in step.

"Good morning." He said with a gentle smile as he put his book down.

"Hi, are you always up this early?" She asked and he shrugged. "Padfoot was snoring really loud and I couldn't go back to sleep so I got up and decided to read."

"Right, uh I'll see you at breakfast." She said and took a deep breath. She needed to talk to Andrew; he always knew what to say in times of agitation like these.

"Would you like for me to walk with you?" He asked and she chewed her lip.

"You don't have to."

"I don't mind, I am a little hungry." He said and she shrugged.

"Alright, come on." She said and headed to the portrait and walked out and waited for him. He came through seconds later and they headed down to the Great Hall.

"I don't mean to pry but you seem agitated, is everything alright?"

"Yes I am just over reacting." She said with a frustrated sigh as she looked at the floor.

"May I ask why?"

"My sister, she is getting married."

"That's great." He said with a smile.

"No it isn't, not for me at least, I hate her fiancé."

"Oh, sorry then."

"Its whatever, I mean I don't see her that often anyways, she is 7 years older than me." She said and sighed. "Look its early; please don't be disturbed by my craziness."

"Oh believe me, nothing you say or do would probably ever disturb me, I have seen and heard far more than anyone my age should hear to be disturbed anymore." He said and she laughed.

"Thanks Remus." She said and he smiled and looked down at his shoes.

They reached the hall and Rebecca looked around for Andrew but he was no where in sight.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked and she looked back at him.

"Oh not at all." She said and they took their seats across from each other.

"So." She said as she got herself a glass of orange juice and brought it up to her lips as she looked at him and he bit his lip.

"How was detention?" He asked quickly and put his head down and she chuckled and put her glass down.

"Not the first topic on my mind but alright, it was detention, I don't think there is much to say about that." She said amused and he looked back up at her.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring that up-."

"Remus its fine." She said with a laugh as she saw a small blush across his cheeks.

"What would you like to talk about?" He asked as he got himself some tea and took a drink.

"What are you comfortable talking about?" She asked and he looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Nevermind, um, do you like quidditch?"

"I suppose I like it just fine, I usually go to the games, but that's because Prongs and Padfoot always drag me to them, not that I don't like going. Sometimes though I would much rather just sit with a good book; do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do." She said with a smile.

"Do you ever join in on the mischief that James and Sirius always seem to get in to?"

"Occasionally I suppose, I'm no angel." He said and took a sip of his tea.

"Andy calls me the devil in disguise, people look at me and think I'm an angel but man can I reek hell, but we all have our disguises I suppose that hide who we truly are inside, clawing at our insides trying to get free." She said and paused and sighed. "Its way too early to start using my brain, otherwise I start babbling nonsense. Moving on. Did you do anything interesting over the summer?"

"Not really, spent time with my family, stayed at Prong's house-."

"Remus, for my peace of mind could you not refer to James, Sirius and Peter by their nicknames?" She asked as she laid a hand on his and he froze up as he looked down at her hand and his eyes looked back at her and he stared at her for a moment and nodded and she sighed and slid her hand away.

"Sorry, I'm just a little touchy this morning, believe me I am not usually this wound up."

"I understand, sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about, please continue."

"Went to James' house for 2 weeks, nothing too exciting though. What about you?"

"I went to work at the summer camp that Andy's brother works at, bunch of little kids, I near bout lost my mind. But it was fun; they all thought we were totally awesome because we were older and cool so it wasn't that bad, I did get in to a little argument with one of the kids over the difference between alligators and crocodiles. I can't believe I sunk down to his level when we got in to name calling." She said with a laugh as she buried her face in her hands and he laughed.

"How old was this kid?"

"Don't judge me but he was 10 years old and he was correct in the argument, alligators have a fatter snout." She said and he smiled.

"Easy mistake, anyone could have made it."

"I suppose, but it's sad that I got in to an argument with a 10 year old over something so juvenile." She said and sighed as she tilted her head down and ran a hand through her hair and looked up at him. "Thanks for sitting with me despite my scary craziness."

"No problem, I have yet to see scary though." He said and she laughed.

"Stick around and you will see plenty of it."

"You're taking ancient ruins right?" He asked and she nodded.

"What about ancient ruins made you want to take the class?"

"I like puzzles, different languages. I know three fluently. Spanish, English and sign language, a bit of French and some Mandarin but very little."

"Sign language?"

"Yeah, my grandfather was pretty much deaf the last 10 years of his life and I decided to learn it so I could have somewhat of a conversation without having to yell at the top of my lungs. Andy is pretty sufficient; we would use it to communicate in class sometimes."

"I can see how that might be useful."

"Yeah but I like all that translating and stuff like that, as difficult as it may be, it's challenging and fun."

"Yeah that's what kind of drew me to it as well. James, Sirius and Peter think its rubbish, but I like it."

"You know what I would like right now?" She asked as she picked up a piece of toast and put some butter on it.

"What's that?"

"A carton of chocolate ice cream. Its my fail safe way of decompressing."

"Chocolate ice cream is good, you should go to Honeydukes some time, and they have a lot of chocolate there, all kinds of candy." He said as he stared down at his tea.

"Why don't you take me sometime?"

"Huh?" He asked as he looked at her.

"This Honeydukes place sounds good."

"It's at Hogsmead, we only get to go every few weeks."

"Alright the next trip we will go, you can show me around."

"Uh." He said and rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's alright if you don't want to, I could just have Lily show me around."

"Good morning sunshine." Andrew said as he sat down next to her and took her toast and shoved the rest in his mouth.

"I was eating that dearest." She said sarcastically as she slapped him behind the head and he laughed.

"Morning Remus." Andrew said with a smile at him. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked and Remus shook his head and took a drink of his tea.

"I'm going to go." He said as he stood up.

"You don't have to go."

"I uh actually need to go talk to Gusty about something; I'll see you in class." He said as he motioned to a boy down the table.  
"Alright, see you later. Thanks for coming with me."

"No problem, have a good breakfast." He said with a nod and walked down the table and Andrew made kissy noises at her and she frowned at him.

"I have seen that look. You like him." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"I hardly know him." She said shortly and got herself some more toast. "Touch my food and I will stab you will my knife." She said as she buttered it and he held his hands up.

"Alright point taken. You seem tense this morning, everything alright?"

"I got a letter from Katie this morning." She said with an annoyed tone as she brought the toast to her mouth and put it down.

"What did it say?"

"She is getting married." She said and then took a bite of the toast.

"Please tell me it is not to Rapist Ryan." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call him that it creeps me out."

"He is creepy, so is his brother, he stares at you like a rabid squirrel looking at a pile of acorns."

"Disturbing image by the way and yes she is now engaged to Ryan, her maid of honor is Stacy and they are getting married in the spring."

"Why would she marry Ryan? Didn't he cheat on her with Christy? Also I don't like Stacy, she is a bitch."

"Yes and apparently he has changed his ways, aside from that he has money and as much as I hate to admit this, he is good looking. Everything that Katie feels that she needs in a man. She insists that he has changed. Also, as usual her letters were all about herself, she didn't even ask me how I was, typical of her, stupid of me to think any different. I hate Stacy too but since I am all the way out here I guess it is more convenient to have Stacy be her maid of honor."

"Sorry Becca, you don't need her, Amy loves you like a sister you know that? And since when was Kate all about convenience?"

"You're telling me." She said with a sigh and then took a bite of toast.

"Look Becca, don't let it get to you, it's their loss if they can't appreciate you. You are a wonderful person and I am proud and happy to call you by best friend." He said and she smiled and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in to a hug.

"Thanks Andy."

"No problem." He said and gave her a sly smile. "So back to you and Remus, you guys seemed to be getting along very well." He said as he looked down the table at Remus talking with a boy.

"He is nice." She said with a smile and looked back at him. "But that does not mean I like him." She said and he laughed under his breath as he grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it and put jam on it and munched on it. She looked around the hall and spotted the guy she had hit the previous day and saw him glare at her and she gave him a smile and a thumbs up and he gave her a disgusted look and said something to his friend who looked at her and raised an eyebrow and then spoke to his friend who looked at her.

"I don't like they way they are looking at me Andy." She said and he looked up and followed her gaze.

"It's probably nothing; hey you want to go down to the lake today?"

"When would we have time to do that?"

"Before dinner."

"Lily is probably going to drag me to the library to work on homework."

"Well finish your homework quickly."

"Why don't we go on Saturday? We can walk around the entire grounds that way."

"Alright Saturday." He said and looked up as Lily came in and sat down on the other side of her.

"Everything alright?" Lily asked as she poured herself some tea.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Good morning by the way." She said and got herself some food.

"Yeah you too." Rebecca said and got herself some bacon and eggs.

"Oi Drew, come here." Someone called from the Ravenclaw table and Andrew and Andrew turned around.

"Chase." He said and got up and looked at her.

"I'll see you during lunch yeah?" He asked and she nodded and he squeezed her shoulder and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down with Chase and Malcolm.

"You know I don't think he has ever really had any guy friends." Rebecca said as she looked at Andrew laughing with Chase and Malcolm. "It's always kind of just been us since we were little." Rebecca said as she turned back to her food.

"You make it sound like he is going to forget about you or something."

"I know that, I've never really had any girl friends, what do girls do?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Lily.

"I don't know, Jen, Tess and I talk you know, I guess just girl stuff, I've never really thought about it." Lily said and Rebecca glanced back at Andrew and then went back to her food.

Soon Tessa and Jenny walked in to the Great Hall, looking much more rested than they had the previous day as they sat down across from Lily and Rebecca. Jenny got her large cup full of coffee as Tessa got a cup of tea and some food.

"Morning guys." Lily said and Jenny gave a small grunt and Tessa gave a nod.

"You guys act like you haven't been getting up at the same time for 6 years." Lily commented as she sipped her tea.

"Well during the summer we tend to sleep in. We don't normally get up at 7 in the morning like you Lily." Tessa snapped as she rubbed her face and Lily bit her lip and looked down at her food.

"Lily I'm sorry I'm just tired." Tessa said and Lily nodded.

"Post is here." Jenny said as she looked up at the owls flooding in.

A Tawny owl swooped down as Rebecca looked up and dropped a letter on her lap and she picked it up and looked at the handwriting and smiled as she looked at it as she opened it quickly.

_**Becky,**_

_**How is school? I sure hope you haven't gotten in to any trouble or gotten in to any other kinds of shenanigans. Are the British guys hot? We once had a foreign exchange guy from Scotland one year and he was so adorable with his little accent, I can't imagine being surrounded by all those wonderful accents. We heard your sister is getting married. I can't believe she is going to marry that creep. He tried hitting on me at the New Years party, who the hell does he think he is? Well I hope you aren't stressing over the wedding too much, mom says we all need to be happy for Katie even if we don't like who she is marrying. Hope school is fun, you have to write and tell me all about it, maybe possibly send me back a cute Brit.**_

_**Hugs and Kisses, **_

_**Amy**_

Rebecca smiled at the letter and turned around and looked at Andrew who was reading his letter with a smile on his face. Amy was Andrew's older sister who used to be Kate's best friend before Kate started to date Ryan and everyone seemed to not matter after that.

Kate and Rebecca used to be close, like actual sisters, that was years ago before she met Ryan, they dated for 2 years and the entire time Ryan had treated her like crap, he had cheated on her and hit her once or twice and then they finally broke up and Rebecca helped Kate build herself back together and they started to build a relationship. That had only lasted for a year before Ryan came back to her and begged on his knees to take her back and that he was a changed man and of course Kate had fell for it and the little relationship and trust they had established was broken in an instant.

"What do we have first today Lily?" Jenny asked as she stared in to her mug of coffee.

"Transfiguration." Lily said as she looked through the newspaper. Rebecca paused and quickly opened her bag and groaned as she zipped it closed.

"I left my book on my nightstand. I will be right back." Rebecca said as she got up and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Don't be late, McGonagall isn't kind to those who are late, you don't need another detention or more points taken away." Lily said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Lily, don't worry." She said and shoved the last of her toast in to her mouth and hurried out of the Hall, nearly running into James and Peter on their way in to the hall.

"Where are you going in a hurry?" James asked.

"I forgot my book."

"Well tell Padfoot to hurry up if you see him." He called after her and she nodded and hurried up the stairs.

She ended up getting lost on her way up to the tower and had to stop and ask a portrait for directions which she could hardly follow and eventually made her way to the tower and hurried towards the staircase and saw Sirius off to the corner with a girl kissing and she nodded to herself and went up the stairs and grabbed her book and came back downstairs and saw Sirius about to walk out the portrait.

"Hey." He said with a smile and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have lipstick on your collar." She said and he tried to tug on his collar to get a look at it.

"Do I really?" He asked and she pursed her lips as she pulled out her wand and vanished the stain from his collar. She looked up at him and he smiled at her and she felt a moment of butterflies fluttering in her stomach. She could smell his cologne which smelled rather good and she had to admit, he was very handsome. The way his hair fell over his eyes so slightly and how soft his hair looked. He was clean shaven and oozed of class, the small he gave her revealed perfectly straight white teeth and his breath smelled of mint.

"Thanks." He said and she took a step back and nodded.

"Yeah no problem." She said slowly as she turned towards the portrait as the bell rang.

"Shit." She muttered as she hurried out and Sirius followed her.

"Relax; we have ten minutes until we have to be in class." He said, his voice was soft and silky and deep, almost angelic if it could be said. He laid a hand on her arm lightly and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Besides, if we walk, it gives us time to you know talk." He said as he slid his hand slowly down her arm with his fingers as he gave a small chuckle.

"Let's just hurry, I can't really afford to be late, Lily will have my head and I don't need another detention."

"Don't worry we have plenty of time." He said as they walked down the hall. "We haven't actually talked have we?"

"No I don't think we have." She said offhandedly.

"So how do you like Hogwarts?"

"Its pretty nice I suppose." She said and glanced at him as he walked rather close to her.

"Would you mind taking a step back? You're a bit too close for comfort." She said and he laughed.

"Does it make you nervous?" He asked and she stopped and looked at him as he cocked his head to the side with that small smile that seemed to be plastered on his face.

"No it does not make me nervous, I like my space, so if you don't mind, would you take a step back? I would appreciate it." She said with a false smile.

"Are you sure that I don't make you nervous?" He asked as he inched forward slightly so his face was inches away from her and she narrowed her eyes at him and took a deep breath as his cheeks rose up in a full smile.

"I am positive, and if you don't take a step back, I will be making sure that you wont be sucking face with anyone any time soon." She said as she poked a finger in to his chest and pushed him back and he laughed.

"Oooh, why so cold?"

"Because I know exactly the kind of guy you are and believe me, this cute little charade of the little Casanova doesn't work on me, so back the fuck up and stay out of my space." She said and continued to walk down the hall and Sirius sighed as he watched her go and ran a hand through his hair knowing that she was going to be a tough case to crack, but in the end, they all gave in to Sirius Black, always, this pretty little American was not going to be any different.

Sirius hurried along behind Rebecca and she glanced over her shoulder a few times at him and slowed at turned to him.  
"Would you hurry up? We're going to be late." She said and he shrugged.

"I am not stopping you." He said smartly and she ran her tongue over her teeth and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fine." She said and turned on her heel and walked up the stairs and he shortly followed after her.

She got in to the classroom as the bell rang and saw that Remus was sitting with Lily, James was sitting behind them with a sulking look on his face as he looked at the back of Remus' head while Peter sat staring in to space. Jenny and Tessa seemed to be talking in hushed tones and immediately shut up when the bell rang and Rebecca sat down in one of the last two open seats and got out her book. Someone sat down next to her and she glanced over and chewed the inside of her cheek as Sirius smiled at her.

"Mr. Black, detention for being late." McGonagall said as she appeared in the front of the room and Rebecca stared at her amazed, she hadn't even seen McGonagall.

"Don't look so surprised, she is an animagus." He whispered to her as he leaned over and she leaned away from him.

"Welcome to NEWT Transfiguration." McGonagall said as she looked at everyone. "This year you will be taking your final exams-."

"Do you have an extra quill?" Sirius whispered to her and she looked at him.

"I don't use quills, pay attention." She said and he chuckled.

"Like we really need another lecture about the importance of NEWTs. We do you have something to write with?"

"Of course I do."

"Well can I borrow it?" He asked and she gave a slightly aggravated sigh as she reached in to her bag and pulled out a pen.

"Why don't you use a quill?" He asked as he looked at the pen and pulled out a piece of parchment.

"I don't like them, now can you please be quiet and let me pay attention?"

"Do I distract you?" He asked and she gave him a scoff and McGonagall looked at her and she looked down at her book.

"Well?" He asked with a smirk and she glared at him. "I'm flattered really."

"You do not distract me."

"Well I am obviously a distraction." He said as he brushed his fingers against her arm and she shoved him hard by the shoulder and he fell out of his chair making everyone turn around and look.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall asked as she looked from Sirius to Rebecca and she scooted her chair over.

"He fell out of his chair." She said as she looked down at him and he got back in to his seat as a few kids laughed.

"Try to stay in your seat from now on Mr. Black." McGonagall said and gave him a stern look and he pushed his disheveled hair back with his hand and looked at Rebecca who stared straight ahead.

"Very funny." He muttered and leaned back in his seat.

"I thought it was." She said quietly with a small smirk and looked at him as she raised an eyebrow at him and leaned slightly towards him. "Touch me again and I will castrate you, understand?" She said and he smiled.

"You know you want me." He said and she turned around and faced the front of the room as he chuckled under his breath and she kicked him in the shin and he let out a gasp and grabbed his shin.

"That hurt." He hissed and she shrugged and started to take notes.

* * *

"What went on with you and Black?" Lily asked as they walked out of Transfiguration.

"Cheeky bastard." She muttered as she glanced back at him walking out with James, Remus and Peter.

"What happened?"

"Tried to make a move on me, thinking he is so suave and cute, he is just like my ex boyfriend. Biggest mistake I ever made." She muttered as they headed down the hall.

"Sounds like Black, he is kind of known as a ladies man around here with his charm, girls love him apparently."

"You don't?"

"No, him and Tess dated last year for a week and then dumped her for another girl. He doesn't have girlfriends for very long."

"Yes, just like Zack." Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes as they walked in to the classroom and Lily's eyes flitted over to a good looking Hufflepuff sitting alone.

"Hey uh do you mind?" Lily asked as she smiled and Rebecca smiled and motioned for her to go.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage." She said with a smile as she took her seat.

"Hey." Someone said and she looked up and saw Michael. He motioned to the seat next to her and she nodded.

"Thanks, so what happened in Transfiguration?" He asked and she glanced over as Sirius walked in with James.

"Black doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." She muttered bitterly and Michael laughed and she looked at him and he shut his mouth.

"Black is kind of…notorious with the ladies."

"So I have heard. I don't see why." She said as she looked at Sirius as he sat down. "He isn't _that_ good looking."

"A majority of the girls here would have to disagree."

"He is so cocky and immature, what do girls see in him?"

"They think he is charming, he just steals all the good looking girls though."

"Charming, right." She muttered sarcastically.

"Hello class, welcome to Defense NEWT." The teacher said as he walked in and went to the front of the classroom.

"Now I am supposed to give you a big long lecture on the importance of NEWTs which I am sure you are all tired of and have heard quite enough of it to recite it in your sleep so I will spare you the lecture." He said and the class gave a sigh of relief. "Which means we will immediately launch in to our lesson. We are going to be working on Patronus charms, now not all of you will be able to produce one, don't worry, there are very few people who can, but I want you all to give it a try any ways. Everyone get in to pairs." He said and Rebecca looked to Michael.

"Wanna be partners in crime?" She asked and he smiled.

"I would love to." He said and they got up and walked to the front of the room and Professor Warner pushed all the desks back with a flick of his want.

"In order to perform a patronus, you need to think of something happy, like a memory, and grasp that memory and think of nothing but that memory. The incantation is Expecto Patronum, everyone say it with me." He said and looked at everyone. "Expecto Patronum." Everyone said and he nodded. "Try to find the happiest memory and use that." He said as everyone paired off from the center of the room to work.

"So what's your happy memory?" Michael asked as they walked towards the window.

"That is for me to know and you to not find out." She said with a smirk. "How about you go first?" She asked as she leaned back on a desk and he got his wand out.

"Alright, let's try this." He said as he held out his wand and closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Expecto Patronum." He said and nothing happened and he opened his eyes.

"Nothing happened." She said blandly as she twirled her wand around in her fingers.

"I'll try again, something else." He said and closed his eyes again and a smile came over his lips as he opened his eyes.

"Ecpecto Patronm." He said and a silvery wisp came out of the end of his wand and disappeared in to thin air.

"Very good Mr. Baley." Professor Warner said with an approving smile and Michael smiled and gave him a nod and looked to Rebecca and motioned her to go.

"Alright." She said as she got off the desk and gripped her wand and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes and searched for a happy memory.

_Rebecca and Andrew were 14 and at the park near their houses. They were sitting on the roundabout, it was getting close to getting dark and they were spinning slowly and watching the sun set, eating a pile of candy they had bought at the store down the street sitting next to each other._

"_Becca." Andrew said and she looked at him and he smiled at her._

"_Hmmm?" She asked._

"_You have something on your face." He said and she raised her hand to her mouth to wipe whatever was on her face._

"_No, let me get it." He said as he leaned in towards her and his lips met hers. He pulled away from her and searched her face as she stared at him._

"_Did you get it?" She asked with a whisper and he stared at her._

"_I think so." He said with a whisper._

"_You might want to make sure." She said with a small smile as a smile broke out across his face and he leaned in again and kissed her again._

"_I love you Becca." He whispered as he broke away and looked in to her eyes._

"Expecto Patronum." She said and opened her eyes as a silver panther shot out of the end of her wand and ran around the room before disappearing in to nothing. The class stopped and stared at it before looking back at her.

"Very good Miss Walcott." Professor Warner said looking awestruck. "10 points to Gryffindor." He said as he recovered and Rebecca looked back at Michael.  
"How did you do that?"

"Just think happy thoughts." She said as she sat back down on the desk and he continued to try and make a Patronus. The closest anyone got in the class was Sirius who near the end of class made a shapeless form that vaguely resembled an animal.

"Very good everyone. I want a 12 inch essay on the Patronus charm, what it does, how it is used, your experience and the origin." He said before the bell rang and everyone gathered their things and exited the room to head to lunch.

"What do you have next?" Michael asked.

"I have a free block."

"Oh, lucky, I have Arithmancy." He said deflated and she shrugged.

"I always hated math."

"Its not so bad if you get the hang of it, the only reason I am taking it is because me parents made me, I would love a free block. Well I'm going to go get lunch, would you like to join me?"

"I am going to wait for Lily." She said as she motioned to the classroom and he nodded.

"Alright, well if you change your mind, you are more than welcome."

"Thanks Michael."

"No problem, have a nice free block."

"Oh believe me I will." She said with a smile as he walked down the hall and out of sight.

Rebecca waited for Lily and soon she emerged from the classroom talking with the boy she had gone to sit next to.

"Alright well I guess I will see you later." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"See you later Amos." She said and he smiled at her and nodded.

"You too Lily." He said and walked down the hall and Lily sighed and turned around to face Rebecca who raised an eyebrow at Lily.

"He is so handsome." She said as they walked down the hall.

"He is decent looking I suppose." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"I think he gives Black a run for his money." Lily said with a laugh.

"He is better looking than Black any day." Rebecca said bitterly.

"Amos asked me to Hogsmead, there is a trip coming up next Saturday. I can't wait, Amos is one of the best looking guys at Hogwarts and he is very sweet." Lily said with a sigh.

"I don't know how long he is going to last the way James was glaring at him all during class."

"Ugh Potter always goes after any guy I so much speak to, its so annoying." She said bitterly as they headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Rebecca sat outside in the courtyard with her Defense and Transfiguration homework in her lap and her books by her side. A shadow covered her and she looked up and saw the boy she had punched.

"Hello, can I help you?" She asked as she looked back at his two friends behind him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked as he stepped forward so he stood above her.

"Should I?" She asked carelessly as she glanced down at her homework and he kicked a book and pointed his wand at her.

"You should know not to mess with me." He said and she looked from his wand up at him.

"Mind getting that wand out of my face?" She asked.

"Apologize." He spat and her eyebrows shot up.

"Apologize? You want me to apologize to you?" She asked and he glared at her and she just stared at him.

"Apologize or pay the consequences."

"I don't really think you came here for an apology, otherwise you wouldn't have brought your body guards to defend you incase I punch you again, must have stung, getting beaten by a girl." She said and he grabbed her by the front of her robes and pulled her up as he shoved his wand in to her neck.

"Let go of me." She hissed at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Apologize then." He said and she grabbed his wrist and in one quick motion she had it twisted behind his back and she grabbed his wand.

"Do not touch me, I don't like being touched, do you understand me?" She asked as she twisted it behind him further and he cried out as his friends pointed their wands at her but she used him as a shield.

"Don't just stand there- OW- do something." He said and they each looked at each other.

"Leave me alone alright?" She hissed as he tried to get away but she continued to twist his wrist.

"You're going to break my arm." He yelled and she pushed him forward on to the grass and got out her wand and pointed it at him as he turned over and rubbed his wrist and looked at her with a glare.

"I am not scared of you, don't try using fear against me because it doesn't work, if you try something like this again, I wont hesitate to break a lot of other things, you got it?" She asked as she threw his wand and he got up and his friends tried to help him but he pushed them away and brushed himself off.

"Leave me alone." He said with a snap as he pushed them away.

"You will regret this." He hissed and walked off to retrieve his wand and she glared after him until he was out of sight and she retrieved her book and frowned at the broken spine.

"Reparo." She said as she tapped her wand against it and it fixed itself back up and she sat back down and continued with her work.

* * *

Later that night Rebecca sat in the common room by the fire with a book in hand and she felt someone sit down next to her and she looked up and saw Remus.  
"Hey." She said with a smile.

"Hi." He said and looked around for a moment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Did you need something?" She asked after a moment of silence and he looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Actually yeah." He said and paused as she waited for him to speak.

"This morning when we were talking about Hogsmead, you asked if I would go with you and I hope you didn't get the impression that I didn't want to go with you or anything because I left rather quickly."

"Its alright, if you don't want to-."

"No I would love to, I just hadn't really expected you to ask or anything, that's all, its not that I wouldn't want to go with you."

"So you want to?"

"If its alright with you. I mean just as friends right?" He asked and she smiled at him and nodded.

"Sure. Lily said the first Hogsmead trip is next Saturday, are you game?"

"Pardon? Game what?"

"It means like are you up for it?"

"Oh, yeah." He said and she smiled.

"Alright, you have to show me everything, tell me what's good because I have no idea about anything." She said.

"I'll be sure to do that." He said as he smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please rate and review =)**


	4. Chapter 4

If you were wondering what anyone looked like, i got pictures on my profile that i am basing them off of =)

* * *

Rebecca leaned back in her seat in History and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on Rabastan Lestrange who had been glaring daggers at her nearly the entire time during class. She jotted down another point in the lecture and she glanced at him again and raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away for a moment before looking back at her and she stuck out her tongue at him and he gave her a look of disgust and rolled his eyes and she crossed her eyes puffed out her cheeks as she flared her nostrils at him then raised an eyebrow at him as he leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He picked up his quill and leaned over his paper and started to write something and he folded the paper and looked around before tapping it with his wand and crumbling it up and tossing it over to her. She picked it up off the ground and opened it up under the desk and looked at a cartoon of her dead with the words 'watch your back' written on the bottom and she looked up at him and he glanced at her smugly and she shoved it in to her bag and flipping to a clean page in her notebook and grabbed her pencil and started to write on it in big bold letters.

FUCK OFF.

She wrote and lifted the notebook up to show him and he glanced at it and his eyes got wide as she smiled cheekily at him and flipped him the bird and faced forward and Lily nudged her as she looked at the notebook and Rebecca flipped it back to the notes.

"Don't worry about it." She said assuring with a smile and Lily gave her a cautious look before going back to her notes.

After class Rebecca walked out of the classroom and someone roughly shoved past her and nearly knocked her off her feet and Lily caught her and stabilized her as Rabastan and his friends walked past her and he glanced back at her and glared as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I don't like him." Rebecca muttered darkly as she watched him go down the hall. Someone grabbed her arm and she grabbed a hold of their wrist ready to twist it behind their back and she came face to face with James.

"We need to talk to you. If you don't mind." James said and she looked at Sirius and raised an eyebrow.

"Becky we need to get to Potions." Lily said. Rebecca looked down at James' hand on her wrist.

"You might want to let go." Andrew said as he walked out with Claire. "She doesn't like to be touched." He said and James let go of Rebecca's wrist.

"Please can we talk to you?" James asked.

"Alright, Lily, can I meet you in Potions?"

"Uh sure."

"Becca what have you gotten yourself in to now?" Andrew asked with a sigh.

"I don't know, I'll see you in Potions." She said and he sighed and looked at Claire and then to Lily and started down the hall with them.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" James asked as they stepped off to the side of a crowd and Rebecca found herself cornered by James and Sirius.

"What are you talking about?"

"Telling Rabastan Lestrange to fuck off." James suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"He is dangerous Rebecca, you best not mess with him or any of the Slytherins."

"He doesn't scare me." She blandly stated.

"Now you're just being plain stupid." Sirius said as he sighed and crossed his arms over his chest and she glared at him.

"Excuse me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"You better start watching your back because from the looks of it Lestrange has it out for you." James said and she sighed and rubbed her face.

"I can take care of myself guys; I am not some little helpless damsel in distress. I always have my guard up-."

"Rebecca you need to stop provoking him, telling him to kiss your ass is a sure way to get in trouble around here."

"Look, I appreciate the concern but I'm not scared of him, someone like him gets the things he wants through fear. I am not going to give in to that, now if you will excuse me, I have class to get to." She said and went to push past them but they wouldn't move.

"Rebecca I am saying this as your friend to stop provoking him, the whole lot of them are more dangerous than you understand-." James said and she cut him off.

"James I have class to get to, please get out of my way before I make you." She said seriously and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Like you could make us."

"Don't make me." She said and James sighed and looked at Sirius.

"Well we tried to warn you alright?" James said and she stared at him for a moment before he stepped aside and she walked past him and headed down to the dungeons and took her seat with Andrew and Lily.

"What did Potter and Black want?" Lily asked quietly and Andrew leaned over.

"Just telling me how dangerous that Lestrange guy is."

"He is. You really shouldn't be messing with him." Lily said and Andrew nudged her.

"I thought you said you would stay out of trouble." He asked and she sighed and looked at him.

"He is the one who tried to attack me."

"Wait what?" Lily asked and Andrew raised his eyebrows at her.

"Becca-."

"Nothing happened; I disarmed him and told him to leave me alone."

"I find that very hard to believe." Andrew said dryly.

"Look, class is starting; let's focus on class, capiche?" She asked as Professor Slughorn walked in.

* * *

After class, not wanting to be bombarded like she knew she would, Rebecca hurried out of class with Andrew following closely behind.

"Becca, come on slow down." Andrew said as he followed behind and grabbed her hand lightly and she stopped and turned to him.

"Andy I don't need a lecture right now, I am a little high strung right now and I really don't need it." She said softly and he stepped up to her.

"Becca I don't want to see anything bad happen again." He said and she looked away from him.

"Please don't bring that up." She said as she pulled her hand out of his.

"I don't blame you for what happened."

"I still do, it wasn't fair." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Becca it was nothing, just a few cuts and bruises." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It shouldn't have been you, it should have been me. They were just cowards and it wasn't just a few cuts and bruises Andy." She said and met his eyes.

"If you need to talk you know I am here for you."

"Yeah I know, its just Katie, I am still a little upset about it."

"I know, come on, I'll walk you to lunch."

"Andrew." Someone called down the hall and Rebecca rolled her eyes as Claire walked over.

"Hello Rebecca." Claire said stiffly as she walked up.

"Claire." Rebecca said with a nod and Andrew looked from Claire to Rebecca.

"I think I am going to walk with Becca to lunch." Andrew said and Claire's face faltered.

"Um alright, I'll see you later then." She said and walked down the hall by herself and Andrew stared after her before looking back at Rebecca.

"I feel bad for leaving Lily like that." Rebecca said with a sigh.

"She was walking with Jenny and that other girl. She is nice."

"Who?"

"Jenny, I had divination with her."

"I suppose, I don't really know her that well yet."

"I talked to her a bit in class."

"Her and Tess are quite the gossipers."

"You don't like them?"

"No I like them just fine they just remind me of Val, Janice and Karla back home."

"You hated Val, Janice and Karla."

"I was actually alright with Val and Karla, it was just Janice I could not stand, that stupid laugh of hers and she always stuck her nose in my business." She said distastefully.

"Your birthday is coming up." He said and she looked at him.

"Yes I know." She said dully.

"Well you forgot last year."

"I was distracted."

"Yes I know, sucking face with Jeremy can be quite a distraction I suppose." He said and she rolled her eyes and gave him a nudge.

"I hate Jeremy."

"I know, so do I." He said and she looked around and noticed the crowd they had been walking with had suddenly disappeared and they found themselves alone and in a part of the castle they had not been in.

"I think we should go back the way we came." He said and she turned around as she saw a spell coming towards her and she barely dodged it as she whipped out her wand and saw Rabastan with three other Slytherins.

"Oh hello." Andrew said as he slowed and looked at Rebecca and she bit her lip. Rabastan twirled his wand loosely in his fingers as he walked slowly towards them.

"You are going to pay." Rabastan said as he bowed his head looking at Rebecca and Andrew stepped forward.

"Is that right?" He asked as he gripped his wand.

"This has nothing to do with you. Stay out of it." Rabastan said and Andrew raised an eyebrow.

"If you want to get to her then you have to go through me."

"Andy-." She said and he held out his other hand to her.

"This really doesn't need to be resolved with violence." Andrew said and Rabastan gripped his wand tighter.

"I suggest you stay out of this, I'm trying to be nice about this." Rabastan said as he glared at Rebecca.

"I hardly call 4 to 2 nice about anything." Rebecca said dryly and Andrew looked back at her with a frown as if telling her to behave and Rabastan raised his wand.

"No- stupefy." She cried as a red curse hit Andrew in the chest and the stunner hit Rabastan in the chest and threw him back as Andrew crumbled to the floor and the other three Slytherins started to throw hexes and curses at her. She managed to disarm one and stun another before something singed her cheek and her legs snapped together and she fell to the floor, her head hitting the floor hard and she yelped out in pain. She barely managed to roll out of the way out of a blue curse and she pushed herself up the best she could as she pointed her wand at one of the Slytherins.

"Alarte ascendare." She shouted and the Slytherin was thrown into the ceiling and slammed in to the ground and moaned as he rolled around on the ground and she looked at the unarmed Slytherin and held up her wand and he took off running and she lay back on the ground for a moment and then sat up and took the jinx off her legs and hurried over to Andrew who was staring up at the ceiling unmoving. She heard some footsteps and looked up as a student and Professor McGonagall came down the hall and Rebecca mentally slapped herself as she pictured what the situation looked like.

"Miss Walcott, what is going on here?" She asked as she looked at three unconscious Slytherins and an unconscious Andrew.

"It's really not what it looks like, well it probably is, but I didn't start this, I mean Andy and I we were just-."

"Miss Harlem, would you please go get Professor Warner? Tell him we have 4 unconscious students and a 5th one in need of attention." She said and the student hurried down the hall as McGonagall checked all the students.

"Miss Walcott, can you walk?" She asked and Rebecca shrugged as she looked at Andrew.

"Andy." She said as she touched his face and pulled out her wand.

"Miss Walcott, if you can I suggest you get to the hospital wing to get medical attention."

"I'm fine, Andy needs help." She said and McGonagall grabbed her lightly by the shoulder.

"I will make sure he gets taken care of, please get yourself to the hospital wing." She said and Rebecca stood up and her head throbbed and she brought her hand to the back of her head and felt something wet and pulled her hand away and saw blood and she touched it again and winced as she felt a small cut in the side of her head.

"Alan, can you get those three to the hospital wing? I will take care of this one." McGonagall said and Professor Warner levitated the three Slytherins as McGonagall got Andrew and they all headed up to the hospital wing.

Rebecca arrived at the hospital wing with Andrew and Madam Pomfrey gave Rebecca a disapproving look.

"Welcome back Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said stiffly as Andrew was laid out on a bed and Madam Pomfrey disappeared and came back with cleaning supplies and pointed to the bed for Rebecca to sit down.

"I hate to think you had anything to do with this Miss Walcott, part of me hopes you were only in the crossfire." She said and Rebecca shook her head and winced as Madam Pomfrey cleaned out the wound.

"Dirt bags snuck up on us." She muttered as she looked at Andrew who was pale and limp and Rebecca looked down at her blood stained hands and closed her eyes. This wasn't the first time one of her fights had landed Andrew injured. Madam Pomfrey stitched together the wound and Rebecca let out a colorful string of curses and Madam Pomfrey looked at her disapprovingly.

"Sorry, it just really hurt." She said as she touched the healed up wound and felt it was still tender and she stood up. She fixed up the singe on her cheek and then stood up.

"I want you to rest for a little while Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said as she pushed Rebecca back down.

"How soon until Andy and I can leave?" She asked as she looked at Andrew in the bed next to her.

"Mr. Fuller will be staying until tonight for observation. Wait about half an hour and then you can go." She said and Rebecca looked at Andrew before Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around and she sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Miss Walcott, can you tell me what happened?" McGonagall asked and she looked up.

"Um, Andy and I were walking and then the four of them came up on us-."

"Four? There are only three here."

"The fourth one ran off. Andy tried to keep the peace and Rabastan hit Andy while he was turned to me." She said and looked at the wall where a portrait of a healer attending to her patients was mounted.

"Do you know who the fourth student was?"

"No."

"Very well I will talk to the others about what happened when they recover." McGonagall said as she went to leave.

"I didn't start this professor, they came up on us." She said quickly and McGonagall gave her a nod before leaving her area and Rebecca leaned back on the pillows and stared at the ceiling until she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at Madam Pomfrey.

"You may go Miss Walcott; I suggest you get washed up." She said and Rebecca sat up and touched her head and still felt it was damp from the blood. She got out of the bed and peeked in to Andrew's area and saw him sleeping and she snuck in and sat down on the bed next to him and took his hand and watched him sleep.

"I'm sorry Andy." She said and kissed his hand before getting up and heading out of the hospital wing, thanking god that lunch had just started and most people were down in the Great Hall, she managed to go unseen as she hurried up to the tower and took a quick shower and changed in to a clean uniform and went down to the common room and sat on one of the big plush chairs and looked at the clock. Lunch would be ending soon and her stomach growled but she felt sick, sick and guilty for what had happened to Andrew, even if it wasn't anything major. After an internal battle she finally got up and headed down to Great Hall to grab a little something to eat before classes resumed. She walked inside and headed down to where Lily, Tessa and Jenny were sitting.

"Hey Becky, where were-." Jenny asked.

"What happened to your cheek?" Lily asked as she looked at Rebecca as she sat down.

"Nothing." She said as she got some water and started to drink it.

"Have you seen Andrew? I need to ask him a question about the Divination homework." Jenny asked Rebecca.

"Not sure." She said and took another drink of her water. "Where is the ancient ruins classroom?" She asked as she set the glass down.

"On the 4th floor." Lily said as she looked at Rebecca with a suspicious look.

"Alright, thanks." She said as she got up.

"I'll walk with you." Lily said as she got up.

"Oh you don't have to."

"Nonsense, I have Arithmancy on that floor." Lily said and took one last drink of her tea and waved good bye to Tessa and Jenny and they walked out of the Great Hall together and walked in silence up to the 4th floor.

"Andrew is in the Hospital Wing." Rebecca said out of the silence. "Rabastan and three others followed us and Andy tried to help and he got a stunner to the chest. I just got back from the Hospital Wing." She said quietly and Lily nodded.

"He is alright right?"

"Yeah he is fine; he is staying until tonight just for observation."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and clenched her fists and took a breath. "Andy was only trying to help." She said as she stopped and stared at the floor and looked up at Lily.

"2 years ago there was this guy Brady, he was the hot shot of the school and he tried to get me to go out with him, I kept turning him down and eventually he had his friends beat up Andy when he confronted him and asked him to leave me alone, Andy was in the hospital for 3 days with a broken arm, concussion and bruised ribs, just for standing up to Brady. Then, last year, a boy at school wouldn't stop harassing me, instead of letting me handle it, Andrew tried to do it civilly and they got in to a fight, Andy won and the guy left me alone but from then on I tried to keep Andy out of my fights because I don't want to see him get hurt because of me. He would do anything for me because he loves me and I would do anything for him but I hate seeing him hurt because of me. It tears me apart." She said as tears built in her eyes and Lily rubbed her arm.

"Sorry, I don't usually break down like this."

"No it's alright; I'm here any time you need to talk." She said with a light smile and Rebecca wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Lily." She said took a deep breath.

"No problem. That's what friends are for." She said and Rebecca smiled weakly at her and dried her face and leaned against the wall.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, she is older, two years."

"Do you guys get along?"

"No, she hates me because I am a witch, she didn't even invite me to her wedding." Lily said and leaned against the wall next to her.

"My sister's fiancé, Ryan, has to be the biggest douche I have ever met, he has cheated on her, hit her, and he even tried to make a move on me, she doesn't know that though, she would blame me. His brother is just as bad as him, creepy and perverted. Ryan hit me once and I punched him in the face and my sister nearly stopped talking to me because of it, saying I was a liar and that Ryan would never hurt me."

"That's awful."

"Are your parents alright with you being a witch?"

"Yeah, what about yours? Are both your parents magical?"

"I don't get along with my parents. My father is a lawyer, he is a muggle, and my mother owns a restaurant, she is a pureblood, my father is never home and my mother and I fight all the time. They love my sister because she is the perfect daughter, I was always fighting and I was rebellious and Katie, she did everything right, the only people in my family I got along with was my grandparents. My grandfather died 3 years ago and my grandma died last year. Aside from them I always had Andrew's family, they live in the house next to mine and they are kind of like a second family. I don't know where I would be with out Andy."

"He is going to be fine."

"I know he will but I am not exactly the easiest person to get along with, a lot of people don't like me because of my attitude but I would much prefer to be myself than something that someone wants me to be, the sole reason I don't get along with my family." She said with a small smile.

"I like you." Lily said and Rebecca smiled wide.

"You aren't too bad yourself." She said with a laugh and the bell rang.

"Well I should be getting to class; I'll see you in Charms."

"Alright, uh thanks for listening." Rebecca said quietly and Lily nodded.

"No problem, I'll see you." She said and walked down the hall and Rebecca took a deep breath and walked in to the classroom and took her seat.

"Hello." The teacher said as he walked in to the classroom and Rebecca looked up from getting her stuff out and looked at a rather young woman, maybe just a few years older than Rebecca.

"Hi." Rebecca said and went back to getting her stuff out for the class.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Someone asked as she looked up at Remus and shook her head and he took his seat next to her.

"Hey um I heard you got in to a fight with Lestrange, are you uh alright?" He asked and she took a deep breath and looked at him and nodded and turned back to her book.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she turned to him.

"The thing that pissed me off, was that he didn't even have the guts to face me, he had to bring three others to try and ensure him a win, it was pathetic." She hissed and he nodded.

"Well Slytherins aren't really known to play fair."

"It was very cowardly and very sad and if he dares try and do that again, I will not hesitate to hurt him very badly." She spat and turned back around as the teacher started the class.

* * *

After class Remus and Rebecca headed to the Charms classroom in silence and she glanced at him and saw him looking at her and he immediately looked away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Remus I'm not going to bite your head off." She said with a small smile and he bit his lip.

"You sure?" He asked humorously and she sighed and nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's my fault; I provoked him so I guess I am to blame. Besides I had fair warning from everyone. I just hope this doesn't get me sent back to Salem."

"I'm sure it will all be fine."

"Yeah so do I." She said as they got in to the classroom and sat down together and got their things out and she then sat back in her seat as she waited for everyone to come in.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she sat down on the other side of Remus.

"Hey Lily." Remus said with a warm smile.

"Hi." Rebecca said with a nod.

"Did you finish the essay last night Becky?" lily asked as she got out her roll of parchment.

"No, I got too tired, I finished it before breakfast while I was waiting for you." She said as she laid out two full pages of writing.

"Becky you're supposed to do it on parchment." Lily said.

"Well I don't actually have any, besides they didn't specify that it had to be on parchment."

"Well they usually don't, everyone just does."

"Well I don't think I am everyone, the essay is fine, they wouldn't dock me just because its not on parchment."

"They might." Remus said and she frowned at him.

"Well since you're new here I suppose that you could just tell him that you didn't know."

"Why would I use parchment in the first place? I have never used parchment."

"Its just what we use here at Hogwarts." Lily said and Professor Flitwick stood up on his pile of books and tried to get everyones attention.

"Guys quiet down." Lily said as she looked around at everyone and they soon hushed up.

"Thank you Miss Evans." He said with a smile at her. "I trust everyone has finished their assignments, will you please hand them in?" He asked as he motioned to the basket in the front of the room and everyone got up and dropped off their essays at the front of the classroom and took their seats again.

"Today we will be working on supersensory charms, can anyone tell me what supersensory charms do?" Professor Flitwick asked the class and a few hands went up.

"Ah Miss Evans?"

"A supersensory charm enhances the senses on the caster, sound, touch, taste, sight, smell." Lily said expertly and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I think the name says it all." She muttered under her breath and Remus glanced at her and she gave him a cheeky smile.

"5 points to Gryffindor Miss Evans." Professor Flitwick said with a smile. "I would like you to get in to groups of three and practice with each other. The incantation is clarus sanus, can you all say that please?" he asked and everyone repeated him. "Excellent, now I would like people to partner up in to three and get started."

"Partners?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Lily and Remus.

"Professor can we have a group of four?" Sirius called from the back.

'Are there not enough people Mister Black?" Flitwick asked as everyone got in to their groups of three.

"I think we work better as a group of four." Sirius said as he looked at Remus.

"There are just enough people for 3 in each group Mister Black." Professor Flitwick said and Sirius leaned back in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest and Remus shrugged and turned back to Lily and Rebecca.

"This spell trips out people if you cast it without their knowing." Rebecca said with a smile.

"This is a self cast spell though." Remus said confused.

"Well its harder to cast on other people but it can be done. I tripped out a few kids one time in class, they had no idea what was going on." She said with a laugh and Lily pointed her wand at herself.

"Clarus sanus." She said clearly and she looked surprised and winced slightly as she held a hand to her ear as someone yelped.

"Wow." She said as she looked around at everything and smelled the air. "This is amazing. I can fell everything." She said and Remus tried it on himself and he looked about as surprised as Lily.

"I cant smell anything any better though, or see any better, I can hear everything though." He said as he looked at Rebecca and she pointed her wand at herself.

"I cant see anything." Someone yelled and Rebecca looked back at Peter who was touching his eyes.

"That's because you did it wrong Wormtail. Professor." Sirius said as he called over Professor Flitwick.

"Sure hope that doesn't happen." Rebecca said with a smile. "Clarus sanus." She said and she felt like all her senses had been boosted to the extreme. She could practically taste the dust in the air, hear the heart beat of everyone around her, smell the chocolate on Remus, and everything seemed like she was zeroing in on it as she looked at it, it was so crisp and clear.

"This is trippy." She said as she started to touch things and felt a different texture then what she was used to feeling, her clothes felt rough and textured and the desk felt bumpy from years of people writing on them. As soon as it came the heightened senses left and she felt it fade away and everything went back to normal.

"Man that would trip me out if I didn't know what was happening." She said with a wide smile.

Near the end of class a student knocked at the door with a letter and handed it to Professor Flitwick before rushing out and he glanced down at the letter.

"Miss Walcott, its for you." He said and everyone looked at her and she glanced at everyone with an annoyed look before getting up and taking it from Professor Flitwick before he continued with his lecture.

"Its from Professor McGonagall, she wants me to meet her after classes." Rebecca whispered to Remus and shoved the letter in her bag and Lily leaned over with a curious look and Remus whispered to her and she gave a nod and went back to Professor Flitwick's lecture.

* * *

Rebecca knocked on the door to Professor McGonagall's office and waited as she looked at her feet and soon Professor McGonagall answered the door and invited her in.

"Are you sending me back to Salem?" She asked as she stepped inside.

"Please take a seat Miss Walcott." She said and shut the door behind her and Rebecca sat down and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey that bastard came up on me-."

"Miss Walcott, please watch your language." She said strictly and Rebecca shut her mouth. "I have heard reports that you have otherwise provoked Mister Lestrange in class which has started disputes between you two." She said and folded her hands.

"He is just an asshole, thinks he can get anything he wants-."

"Miss Walcott." She said firmly and Rebecca sighed.

"Am I going home? Should I go upstairs and pack my bags?"

"Miss Walcott, let me remind you that you are here as a foreign exchange student, which means at anytime you may be sent back, if your behavior does not improve you will be sent back, do we have an understanding? I have spoken with Mister Lestrange and that has been settled, anything more that happens and there will be a consideration to send you back. This is the second time in three days that you have gotten in trouble, I suggest that this be the last."

"Professor, I don't know what he told you but he came after me, he threatened me and I do not take kindly to threats so naturally I told him to kindly fuck off." Rebecca said and McGonagall went to say something but she cut her off. "He didn't take the hint and he came after me, Andy was trying to sort everything out and while he wasn't looking he snuck a stunner at Andy, and then they started to attack me so I did the only sensible thing and I fought back so excuse me for defending myself." Rebecca said and stood up and leaned against the desk and stared at Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Walcott, you should have informed a teacher-."

"He still would have come after me for snitching." She said and stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. "Now may I go? I want to visit Andy before I go to the library." She said and McGonagall pursed her lips and stood up.

"You may go, don't forget you have detention tonight Miss Walcott." She said and Rebecca nodded and picked up her bag from the floor and walked out of the office and headed towards the hospital wing and saw Andy sitting up in bed with a book in hand.

"Hey Andy." She said with a smile as she peered in and a smile broke over his face as he motioned her to come over.

"How are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore but I cant wait to get out of here." He said and she sat down on the side of the bed and looked at the floor.

"Becca I am perfectly fine it was just a stunner, I don't think I actually need to be here until tonight but Madam Pomfrey is scary, I don't really want to cross her again, I tried to leave and I thought she was going to lose her mind." He said with a small smile and Rebecca laughed.

"You should have just let me handle it." She said as she took his hand.

"Becca if I would have let you handle it we probably would have gotten off with a lot worse." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "I don't want to hear any more about this alright, you are forgiven, now lets move on." He said firmly and she nodded.

"Well I am glad you are all right." She said and he smiled.

"I'm always all right."

"Well I just wanted to check in with you, make sure you were all right, I told Lily I would meet her in the library to work on homework."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"Kind of, I am not supposed to get in trouble any more otherwise they are going to send me back, I'm going to try and keep my nose clean for a while. But me in trouble is pretty inevitable."

"I hope you don't get sent back. Please don't get sent back."

"I'll try." She said and stood up.

"That's what I like to hear, I should see you at dinner." He said and she nodded.

"I'll see you then, feel better."

"Already do, thanks for coming." He said and she smiled and gave him a wave as she turned to leave and almost ran in to Claire who rushed to his side.

"I heard you were here and I was so worried. How are you feeling?" She asked quickly and Rebecca glanced at him as he smiled at Claire telling her he felt fine and Rebecca walked out and headed up to the library.

* * *

Rebecca glanced across the trophy room at Sirius who was polishing the trophies and he glanced at her and she went back to cleaning.

"So I hear you got in to a fight with Lestrange, I cant say I didn't tell you-."

"Shut up." She growled at him and he smirked.

"Well I did tell you so."

"I don't need to hear this all right?" She snapped and turned back to cleaning. She had had a detention with him the previous night and he had proven to be pretty annoying. It was very obvious that he was trying to charm her and he kept invading her personal space until she threatened to rearrange his face with her fist and he backed off and things seemed slightly hostile between them.

"You might want to tone down the anger." He said simply.

"You might want to shut up."

"Do you have a problem with me?" He asked and she stopped and turned around.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do."

"What problem do you have with me?"

"You are cocky and arrogant, think that you can woo any woman but I find it plain annoying because I like my personal space and you tend to invade it despite the fact I told you to keep your space so you have no respect towards me and I have none towards you. You are a womanizer and I hate guys like you, I despise guys like you, thinking that you are the hottest shit around because you are good looking and have charm, I see right past it. So if you stay away from me I am sure we will get along just fine." She said and turned back around.

"You think I am charming and good looking?" He asked cockily and she turned around.

"I do not personally think you are remotely good looking or charming."

"But you just said I have good looks and charm-."

"I was saying that in regards to guys like you. Now if you don't mind, lets get this done. I would rather not be out until 11 polishing trophies." She said and turned around.

"You got dumped didn't you? That's why you are so bitter towards guys." He said and she faced him.

"Do not act like you know me because you don't, you have no idea."

"It _was_ a guy, no one can be that resentful if it wasn't a relationship gone bad, you didn't like being dumped, what did he do? Find something better?"

"For your information I dumped him, he was pathetic and couldn't keep his dick to himself so I sent him to the hospital for a week, now unless you would like to end up like him, I suggest you get back to work." She said and he raised his eyebrows at her and turned back around and she went back to the trophies as well and continued to clean.

After they finished cleaning they checked in with Filch and he cleared them after pointing out several 'missed' spots that had clearly been cleaned but they cleaned them to move along quicker. They walked up to the tower in silence on opposite sides of the hallway until the reached the portrait and went up to their own dorms for the night.

* * *

Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it =) sorry its a bit short


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank god it's Friday." Rebecca said as she stepped out of the Ancient Ruins classroom with Remus.

"The first weekend is always a relief." He said with a small smile.

"I think every weekend is a relief, I mean everyone needs a break from boring teachers." She said as they headed up to the tower to drop their things off.

"So what do you guys do around here on the weekends? In Salem if we choose to we can go home for the weekend, most people did, except for those who have detention, they have to stay the entire weekend doing all kinds of things. I didn't go home much." She said with a light chuckle.

"I don't know, I usually get my homework done, read a little, take walks around the castle, hang out with James, Sirius and Peter."

"So you don't do a whole lot around here do you?"

"It depends on how you look at it I suppose."

"We can use the field to practice right?"

"Yeah if you want, but someone else might be using it so you might want to reserve it with a teacher and get a note, Slytherins aren't too nice about it, they try to take the field all the time."

"Hey Moony, wait up." James called down the hall as he hurried towards Rebecca and Remus with Peter tagging along behind.

"Where is the dog?" Rebecca asked sarcastically and they all looked at her surprised.

"W-what dog?" Remus stuttered.

"Uh Sirius, he is usually with you." Rebecca asked James who covered his shocked face quickly.

"Uh I saw him tailing after some bird after class." James said with a shrug as he gave a small uncomfortable laugh and looked at Remus and Peter. She glanced at each of them and gave a small nod to herself.

"Right, um well I am going to run ahead and drop off my stuff and go look for Andy, he said he had something to tell me. I'll see you later." She said as she looked at each of them and Remus nodded and she walked down the hall and up the stairs and James turned to Remus.

"Do you think she knows?"

"No, she can't possibly know." Remus said as they walked slowly down the hall.

"But she called him a dog."

"I don't think she meant it _that_ way, she doesn't like him much, I think it was meant as an insult. She doesn't know anything." Remus said calmly and took a deep breath.

"You're right." James said with a nod. "She can't know anything. Can she?"

"No." Remus said surely as they continued down the hall.

* * *

After searching for 15 minutes she finally found Andrew out in the courtyard with Claire, Vivian and Malcolm.

"Hey Andy." Rebecca said as she walked up and he laughed at something Claire said.

"Oh hey Becca." He said and then laughed as he looked at Claire and she smiled. "Did you need something?"

"You said you had something to tell me after classes." She said and he paused and nodded.

"Right, Claire will you excuse me please?" He asked and she looked at Rebecca with distaste and smiled at him and nodded before turning to Vivian and Malcolm and striking up a conversation with them as Andrew led her off to the side.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at the anxious look on his face.

"I got an owl from mom, and she is pregnant." He said with a wide smile and Rebecca stared at him shocked.

"I thought your parents said they weren't going to have any more kids."

"Yeah well I don't know they have been talking about it for a while and I guess they have finally done it, it's a boy." He said and she smiled.

"Andy you have always wanted a brother." She said and she rubbed the back of his head as a dazed expression passed over his face and he sat down on one of the benches.

"I know, I just, I'm really happy, I got the letter during lunch and I have been dying to tell you."

"Well I am happy for you guys, I'll have to write to your parents congratulating them." She said and he nodded.

"I hear you have a date for Hogsmead." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"It isn't a date."

"That's not what I have been hearing." He said with a smile and she scoffed.

"I can not believe the gossip that spreads around here. I mean you talk to a guy and everyone assumes that you are going out, have you heard some of the stuff they have said about us?"

"Yes I have, I mean some of it is true." He said and nudged her and she frowned.

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to butt in to everyone's lives and mix it around and make it sound the worst way possible?"

"Well probably because they are bored to death. I mean we stay here year round pretty much, the only escape is the village, and they need something to keep them occupied, might as well make up crazy stuff about people and spread it around." He said with a shrug.

"So what is going on with you and Claire? You guys are practically on top of each other in class."

"I like her." He said as he looked across the courtyard at her and she looked at him and smiled as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Really?" She asked wide eyed as she looked at Claire.

"Yeah, she is just a little insecure; she really is a nice person. She is funny and smart and pretty."

"Are we talking about the same Claire? The one who gives me death glares every time I so much look in your direction."

"Like I said she is a little insecure. I don't think she means to come off like that, I think its cute." He said and Rebecca scoffed.

"I think it's annoying."

"You think all the girls I like are annoying." He said with a sigh as he leaned his head back.

"Well they are."

"Are you jealous Becca?"

"No, why would I be jealous?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"It won't change anything between us Becca."

"Yeah right." She said and sighed.

"Becca, you are my best friend, what makes you think a girlfriend will change that?"

"Because it just does." She said as she got up and he looked up at her.

"Becca we both agreed that this was better-."

"Andy it's not that, it's just that, I don't know, you have been different since we have gotten here. I mean it's only been a week and we hardly see each other. You're always with Claire and her friends."

"Becca we are in different houses, of course we aren't going to be able to spend as much time as we used to together."

"I know but I just don't want to like lose you." She said and looked away and he took her hand and she looked up at him.

"You wont loose me, I promise Becca." He said with a smile and she gave him the best smile she could muster and he sighed and slowly let her hand go.

"Well I think I am going to try and find Lily, maybe do some homework so I have an easier load over the weekend." She said and he nodded.

"Alright."

"See you later."

"Yeah." He said and she turned and walked back to the castle and Andrew walked back over to Claire.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Andrew said as they walked around the grounds late afternoon and she glanced up at him.

"Am I?" She asked and he nodded.

"I guess I am just deep in thought." She said as she looked out over the lake.

"I asked Claire to Hogsmead yesterday, she said yes."

"That's good." She said stiffly and nodded. He stopped and picked up a rock and threw it in to the lake.

"Remember how we tipped over the canoe at camp 2 years ago?"

"I remember, I also remember it was you who tipped us over."

"Lies, I remember you leaning over the edge of the boat which tipped it over."

"That's because you fell in and I was trying to help you out." He said and smiled as she laughed and picked up a few rocks and started to throw them out on to the lake. She skipped one and watched as it went 5 skips and she looked at Andrew with a raised eyebrow and he searched for a rock and threw it 6 skips and smirked at her.

"It's because you're a guy." She muttered and threw a rock out and she sat back on one of the larger rocks.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Everything." She said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Anything in particular?"

"Not really."

"I'm really looking forward to going to Hogsmead. Claire described it to me, little shops and all." He said as he picked up a rock and tossed it and caught it and he looked at her.

"You and Remus should meet us for drinks or something."

"Uh no."

"Oh you want to have him all to yourself?" He asked and wiggled his eyebrows and she stared at him blandly.

"I don't even think of him that way and I am sure he doesn't think of me that way."

"I see you guys walking to class, you guys seem pretty close."

"We are just friends, he sometimes comes to the library to work on homework with Lily and I, plus he is a nice guy."

"Do we see a future?" He joked.

"Oh be quiet you silly little person." She said and gave him a small push off the rock and he laughed as he got his footing before he could fall on the ground.

"Hey do you think we could head back? I promised Claire that I would work on Charms with her." He said and she shrugged and stood up.

"I like the grounds, they are very nice. Much better than the stony walls at Salem huh?" He asked as he got in to step with her and she nodded and then they walked in silence.

"So I'll see you at dinner yeah?" he asked as they reached the entrance hall and she nodded and he smiled at her before hurrying up the steps and she sighed and decided to go in search of Lily and headed up to the tower to see if she was there.

She found Lily up in the library and scolded herself for not checking there first.

"Hey." Rebecca said and saw Lily doing Arithmancy. She didn't look up until Rebecca sat down across from her.

"Oh hi.' She said and put her quill down.

"Hey." Rebecca said and leaned back in her seat.

"Did you need something?"

"I'm bored." Rebecca said and looked around and Lily picked her quill up.

"Well I should be done soon, why don't you read or do some homework?"

"I just have the questions from Care of Magical Creatures to do, I'll do those tonight." She said with a shrug.

"Well I want to finish this up so I don't have to do homework tonight. Find something to read." She said and Rebecca got up in search of a book to read.

She skimmed through the books and looked up above her and saw a book on magical healing and she reached up to grab it but sound she could barely reach. She looked around for something to stand on and spotted someone browsing through the books behind her who looked a tad taller then herself. She tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He was pale with a large nose, his hair looked greasy as it hung in his face and he held a look of disgust as he looked at her. She had seen him a few times in class but had never talked to him; he was after all a Slytherin.

"Hi, do you suppose you could help me?" She asked as she pointed to the book. "I'm a little too short." She said and he looked up at the book.

"You have a wand you know?" He said unconcerned as he turned back around.

"I don't have my wand on me." She said and he looked back at her.

"That isn't my fault." He said not turning around.

"That's why I asked for help."

"It is none of my concern if you can't reach the book."

"Can you please just grab it for me?" She asked as she started to get frustrated with this guy.

"I'm busy, cant you see?" He asked as he flipped through a book.

"Oh come on, just grab it for me." She said, her voice raising and a few people looked over and the librarian hushed them.

"It would be wise to lower your voice." He said coolly and she glared at him and clenched her fists as he glanced at her, their eyes met and he stared at her for a moment and walked over and grabbed the book and set it down before walking off with his own book.

"Thank you." She said briskly after him and went back to the table with Lily and sat down.

"Why were you yelling?" Lily asked.

"This guy was being a jerk, I asked him to help me get the book and he got all…asshole." She muttered and opened the book and started to flip through it.

"You could have asked nicely."

"Well I did at first and then he started being a jerk." She muttered as she looked across the library and saw him sitting at a desk with his face buried in to the parchment.

"That's him." She muttered and went to her book.

"Oh, Snape." Lily said softly as she glanced over and turned back around.

"Do you know him?" Rebecca asked as she looked up.

"We used to be friends."

"I could understand why you wouldn't want to be friends with him, what a jerk."

"He used to be different before we came to Hogwarts."

"What happened?"

"He started hanging around with some bad people and he called me a mudblood." Lily said resentfully.

"I sure hope you hexed the hell out of him, I sure would have." Rebecca muttered darkly as she looked at Snape.

"We haven't been friends since." Lily said in a final tone and Rebecca took it as a cue to move on.

"Are you almost done Lily?" Rebecca asked as she glanced over.

"Keep asking and I will go slower." Lily said as she looked up with a small smile and Rebecca frowned and looked back down at the book.

"Hey Lily what do you want to do after Hogwarts?" Rebecca asked.

"To be honest, I am not quite sure. I used to want to be a healer but I don't know if I could do that."

"I think you could, you're plenty smart and you're nice, I think you would make a good healer."

"Thanks." Lily said with a smile and Rebecca shrugged. "I used to want to teach, little kids you know, maybe preschool."

"Kids and I do not mix very well." Rebecca said as she dragged her fingers along the desk. "I don't have much patience."

"Yes I know." Lily said with a smile. "Now if you expect me to be done any time soon I suggest we stop talking."

"Right-o." Rebecca said and went back to her book as Lily went back to her homework.

* * *

Rebecca tossed and turned in her bed late on a hot Wednesday night. She threw the sheets off herself and sat up as she looked at the clock next to her bed, it was a little past midnight and she could not sleep. She had been tossing back and forth for the past two hours with no sleep. She looked at Kimba sitting on the window sill and he glanced at her and licked his paw, his big blue eyes staring at her and she threw her legs over the side of the bed as she rubbed her face and got up and reached for her wand on her bed side and lit up the tip barely as she went to her trunk and opened it quietly and shone her wand inside. It usually helped to sleep if she read. She grasped a leather bound book and closed her trunk as she headed downstairs for some reading.

She walked down the stairs quietly, passing rooms and she reached the bottom and found the common room dark. The dying fire made small popping noises as the embers simmered and she walked over and lit the fire back up so it was roaring and she turned around and saw Remus sitting on the couch, face in hands as he leaned over the side and she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Oh shit." She muttered as she jumped back slightly and he looked up at her. His features looked worn and tired as he looked up at her.

"Cant sleep either?" He asked and she shook her head and he motioned to the couch for her to sit. She took her seat at the other end of the couch and he leaned back with a sigh and she watched him.

"Are you all right? You don't look too good."

"Yeah, I am coming down with something, that's all."

"Yeah you haven't looked too hot these past few days." She said as she opened her book.

"Pardon?" He asked as he looked at her.

"You just haven't looked very well these past few days, have you gone to the hospital wing?"

"Its just a cold. Nothing to get worked up about."

"You really don't look that good, you probably should visit the nurse, as scary as she is." She said and he chuckled.

"Yeah she can be a little scary, but she means well." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"So do you normally just sit down here in the dark?"

"Sometimes, yeah."

"Little odd if you ask me." She said and looked at her book.

"Why cant you sleep?" He asked.

"I don't know, I think it was the chocolate that Tess gave me. I knew I shouldn't have eaten it but it smelled really good. She said it was Honeydukes chocolate."

"It is the best."

"Not if you eat it before you go to bed. Never again."

"What are you reading?" He asked as he looked at her book in her lap.

"Oh nothing." She said and held her hand over the cover.

"Nothing?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Don't judge but its Pride and Prejudice. I'm not some hopeless romantic sop, I just like the book." She said quickly and he chuckled.

"Why would I think you're a hopeless romantic sop?"

"Because Andy calls me a hopeless romantic sop every time he sees me reading it, I avoid letting him see me read it."

"I like her novels, Jane Austen; I'll admit to have read some of her novels." He said sheepishly and she smiled.

"Really? You have read Jane Austen?" She asked surprised eith a smile playing on her lips and he frowned.

"Don't give me a hard time, I get that enough from Padfoot and Prongs." He said and she laughed.

"Alright, I won't say anything." She said with a smile as she held her hands up.

"Do you normally read when you can't sleep?"

"Sometimes, it usually helps me read. I usually read this; I've read it so many times already I practically have it memorized." She said as she ran her fingers over the worn cover.

"Well I think I am going to head back up to bed, see if I can sleep, I'll let you read." He said as he slowly got up.

"You don't have to go." She said and he looked at her.

"I think I should try and get some sleep." He said and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, actually today, since its past midnight- I'll see you later- good night." She said quickly and mentally slapped herself, what the hell was wrong with her?

"Good night Becky. Hope you get some sleep." He said as he started towards the staircase.

"You too." She said and he went up the stairs and she stared at the fire and shook her head to herself, it was just late and she was just a bit tired, it was nothing.

* * *

Please Rate and review =) The next one will be longer, i didnt have a lot of spare time this week, but i hope you enjoy and thanks for reading =)


	6. Chapter 6

Remus glanced at his watch which read 9 o'clock, the time that him and Rebecca were supposed to meet at the entrance hall to go to Hogsmead. He had no idea why he was going with her, Sirius had repeatedly told him it was a bad idea but that was probably just due to the fact that he and Rebecca didn't get along. Nearly every time they were around each other they exchanged little snips at each other which resulted in the intolerability of being around them while they were in each other's proximity. Remus felt this whole Hogsmead trip with Rebecca was a bad idea for three reasons. One he looked terrible, it was the day before the full moon and he felt like complete crap, second his hormones were running high which would make her all the more irresistible, third, he wasn't supposed to get involved with any one _at all_. No one wanted a werewolf and befriending Rebecca had probably been one of the worse choices and agreeing to go to Hogsmead with her had been another. He found her _incredibly_ attractive, even with her short temper, which he found tolerable. Aside from her attractiveness he found her interesting, her American way of speaking, and her sarcasm was humorous and she seemed a nice enough person.

"Remus, sorry I am late." Rebecca said as she rounded around the corner and she straightened herself up as she stopped in front of him and zipped up her hoodie half way and threw her hair up in to a ponytail. Her vanilla scent hit his nose and he took it in slowly, enjoying the smell before snapping himself back to reality.

"It's alright." He said and they started to head out of the Entrance Hall.

"You weren't waiting long were you?" She asked as she looked at him and he shook his head.

"You don't look so good Remus." She said and he shook his head.

"Don't worry about it."

"Remus if you're sick we shouldn't be going to Hogsmead."

"I'm fine, really." He said weakly and she frowned and stopped and crossed her arms over her chest.

Oh how could he forget her stubbornness? She had to be among one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"Remus we don't have to go."

"We should, you have never been to Hogsmead and the next trip isn't for a few weeks."

"Remus I can wait a few weeks, you are sick and the last thing you need to do is run around Hogsmead with me.

"Rebec-."

"No buts, we are going back."

"Rebecca really, I am fine." He said as he touched her arm and she looked down at his hand and he slowly pulled his hand away, remembering what Andrew had said about her not liking to be touched. "Lets just go to the village for a little while and look around and then we can come back. Is that alright?" He asked as he saw her frowning at him and she pursed her lips.

"I really think you should go to the nurse." She said and paused. "Just an hour and then you should get some rest. Capiche?"

"Capiche?" He asked confused yet always intrigued by her American slang.

"Do you understand?" She asked and he sighed and nodded.

"Fine."

As they walked Rebecca looked up at the cloud speckled sky.

"Do you think it will rain?" She asked.

"Probably but not until later, I am sure we will beat it."

"I don't mind the rain, if you're already sick I don't think rain will help very much."

"Rebecca I appreciate the concern but I really am fine, its just a little cold, what is the worse that could happen?'

"I don't know, you die and I have to carry you back to the castle, which I doubt I would be able to do so I would have to drag you and I don't feel like doing that." She said dramatically and he chuckled.

"Don't be so dramatic, I am not going to die."

"Well you could." She said with a shrug and a small smile.

"Unlikely."

They reached the village and Rebecca found the quaint little village to be very lovely, like something out of a story book. Students and residents of the village bustled around from store to store, the whole place pumped with excitement of the first Hogsmead trip of the year.

"This place is awesome." She said as they walked past stores.

"Where is Honeydukes?" She asked and he pointed to a store with a large Honeydukes sign and she gave him a bland look.

"Of course I wouldn't notice the big sign. Come on. I'm going to clean them out." She said with a smile and strode off towards the store that was packed with students, the cash register line was nearly a mile long and the walls were covered with sweets and baskets and barrels of sweets lined the store.

"Wow." She said as Remus came up behind her, unable to stand next to her due to the amount of kids.

"I don't know if I have ever seen so much candy in my life." She said and they pushed through the store.

"So what is good?" She asked, raising her voice so Remus could hear her.

"Depends on what you like I suppose."

"Well I have a rather large sweet tooth so I suppose I will get a little bit of everything."

"I wouldn't advise it, some of the stuff is a little iffy. You didn't like much of the stuff on the train."

"That is because it was weird, most of this stuff looks normal, I mean a lollipop." She said as she a red one up and held it up to him and he turned it around so the brand was facing her.

"Blood sucker?" she said shocked as she put it back and turned to him. "Why don't you help me find something normal, since I seem to be bad at picking them." She said with a smile and he led her through the store.

"How much are you looking to spend?"

"Uh, how much will this cover?" She asked as she reached in to her pocket and pulled out a large bag of coins.

"Quite a bit, you didn't need to bring so much to Hogsmead."

"Well I am not quite sure how all this works, I mean we deal with dollar bills and some coins, I don't even know what this is." She said as she held up a bronze coin.

"It's called a knut."

"Why is it called that?" She asked as she looked at it.

"I don't know, it just is, those are sickles." He said pointing to the silver coins. "And those are galleons." He said pointing to the large gold coins.

"Right…that still does really help other then the fact I now know their names." She said with an odd smile as she put the money back in to her pocket.

"I'll help you pay if you want."

"Sure. So what is good, I'll get you something if you want, apparently I have dough to spare so pick what ever you like, on me." She said as she looked at the wall of candy.

"You don't have to." He said.

"Its my treat, get whatever you want." She said as she picked up a bag of Droobles Best Blowing gum.

"Those make really big bubbles." He said and she smiled.

He continued to show her around the store and they eventually had to grab a basket to carry all the sweets she had picked out.

"Have you ever had a chocolate eating contest?" She asked as they walked out of Honeydukes with two large bags filled with sweets.

"Uh, yes. Not the best idea, I got pretty sick afterwards and James threw up."

"Andy and I did once, I was sooo sick afterwards, I was surprised I didn't get diabetes or something, I ate so much chocolate." She said with a laugh. "Can we get some…butterbeer? Lily told me about it said I should try some."

"Yeah come on." He said and motioned towards a small tavern looking building with the sign 'The Three Broomsticks" over it.

"Just a quick butter beer and then we are going to go back to the castle so you can rest." She said and he frowned at her and she gave him a firm look and he gave a look of defeat and they walked into the Three Broomsticks which was packed with students.

They searched for a table and Rebecca heard Andrew call her and she looked through the crowd and saw Andrew with Claire and he waved them over.

"Come on." Remus said as he walked towards them and Rebecca followed hesitantly.

"Hey Remus, Becca, I didn't know you were coming Becca, why didn't you tell me?" Andrew asked and took a drink from his drink.

"I don't know, uh Remus lets find a table." Rebecca said as she looked at Remus.

"Well they are all pretty much taken, why don't you guys join us, Claire do you mind?" he asked as he looked at Claire and she looked at Rebecca and then smiled at Remus.

"Not at all."

"Sit down." Andrew said as he pushed out a chair for Rebecca. She looked at Claire who looked at her over her drink and then took her seat next to Andrew and Remus took his seat next to Claire.

"Can we get two butter beers?" Remus asked a barmaid and she nodded and disappeared and reappeared with two butterbeers.

"That will be 8 sickles." She said and Remus dug in to his pockets.

"Don't worry about it."

"No I'll cover this." He said and fished out a galleon and handed it to the barmaid. "Keep the rest." He said and she smiled and thanked him and walked off.

"You didn't need to." Rebecca said as she looked at the butter beer.

"You bought the chocolate."

"So I would have bought the drinks."

"You didn't need to though, my treat." He said and she sighed and shrugged.

"Thanks." She said and took a sip of the butterbeer and felt her insides warm up.

"No problem." He said with a small smile and took a drink of his butterbeer.

"This is good." She said and took another.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Andrew asked.

"We went to Honeydukes and got a bunch of candy." Rebecca said as she pointed to the two bags on the floor.

"Becca you better not eat all that, you're going to get sick again." He said and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm not stupid."

"I beg to differ." He said sarcastically and laughed as she punched him slightly in the arm.

"Claire is going to show me the Shrieking Shack, apparently it's the most haunted building in Britain." Andrew said and then looked at Claire. "Why is it haunted?"

"I don't know but it sure is creepy." Claire said and Rebecca turned to Remus who was staring at his butterbeer, his fists clenched.

"Remus, why do you think its haunted?" She asked and after a moment he looked up at her.

"Uh I don't know." He said and took a quick drink of his butterbeer.

"No one goes near it apparently."

"Well I wouldn't either, I mean people hear screams and moaning coming from that place at night, its creepy." Claire said and Andrew poked her.

"Is someone scared?" He asked and she swatted his hand away.

"You havent heard all the stories."

"It cant really be haunted." Rebecca said dryly.

"It is, ask anyone." Claire said firmly as she looked at Rebecca.

"Has anyone ever gone inside?"

"No, you cant get inside, its sealed or something by strong magic." Remus said and she looked at him.

"I bet I could figure a way in, see if there really are any ghosts or something." She said with a wave of her hand and took another drink.

"People have tried, there is no way in." Claire said and Rebecca shrugged.

"Well there has to be a way in. There is always a way in."

"Rebecca would you mind if we head back now?" Remus asked weakly and she looked at him.

"Sure." She said and drank back the rest of her butterbeer.

"Heading back already?" Andrew asked.

"Yeah Remus isn't feeling that great."

"You don't look that great, no offense." Andrew said and Remus gave a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"I'll see you later Andy." She said and paused. "Bye Claire." She said and Remus gave them each a nod and they headed out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Sorry about having to leave." He said and she shook her head.

"No its fine, really it is."

"It kind of ruined the day don't you think?"

"No, I had fun, I mean this isn't the only trip, I can see the rest of the village next time. Plus I got a bunch of candy so I am not disappointed at all." She said with a toothy smile.

"Uh oh." He said as he looked up and she looked up as well and saw a group of Slytherins walking the opposite way. She had met a few of them and hated them all, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, which was Rabastan's younger brother, Bellatrix Black, Rabastan's girlfriend who she only knew by name, Rabastan and Snape.

"What are the chances they don't say anything obnoxious?" She asked as they neared.

"Rebecca I know its hard but I am not really in a dueling mood-."

"Zip my lips, I'll try to restrain myself, but I cant help my actions if provoked."

"I don't have my wand." He whispered and she smacked her forehead.

"That was stupid." She groaned.

As much as she had partially hoped they would go by without a word they stopped and Rabastan looked at her with a glare in his eyes.

"You look like you're in a hurry." He said and she looked at Remus who gave her a pleading look.

"Don't have time, bye." She said and grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him along.

"No friendly hello, how unlike you." Rabastan said as he pulled out his wand and she turned around.

"Leave me alone." She said and he looked at his friends.

"What are you going to do? Make me?" he asked as he took a step forward,

"I kicked your ass last time, must we have a repeat?" She asked and he looked at her disgusted.

"Why you little-."

"Hello Professor." She said as Professor Warner came around the corner and Rabastan shoved his wand in his pocket.

"Afternoon Professor." He said smoothly.

"Everything alright?" Professor Warner asked wearily as he looked at the two groups of students.

"Yes everything is great; I was just saying a friendly hello." Rabastan said and looked at Rebecca and she snorted in the most un-lady like manner.

"Where the hell did you learn to say hello?" She asked and he glared at her and she looked at Professor Warner. "Professor we were just heading back to the castle, perhaps you would join us? Remus wanted to ask you something about Thursday's class." She said and Professor Warner looked from Rebecca to Rabastan to Remus before nodded.

"On your way, you don't have too much longer at the village, enjoy it while you can." He said to the Slytherins and they started towards the village and Professor Warner joined Remus and Rebecca.

"So what did you want to ask me Mr. Lupin?" Professor Warner asked.

"Uh how long did you want the essay on the Hinkypinks to be?" He asked and looked at Rebecca and she shrugged as they continued to walk towards the castle.

* * *

Rebecca sat on her bed with Kimba, stroking him as she flipped through one of the magazines that Tessa had left on her nightstand. She heard someone coming up the stairs and looked up as Lily walked in, hair slightly askew and her cheeks rosy.

"You look like you got busy with Amos." Rebecca said and paused. "I don't like that name." She said and scrunched her nose and Lily chuckled and went to the mirror and fixed herself up.

"I take it you had a good time." Rebecca said and put the magazine down.

"Yes, wonderful and awful. Wonderful until Potter showed up but other than that it was great, I mean Madam Puddifoots is a little tacky but we walked around the village and he is a fairly good kisser." She said as she sat down on the edge of Rebecca's bed.

"Not great?"

"Naw, just alright, but he is so handsome."

"I found him to be kind of dull, I talked to him the other day while I was waiting for you to get out of Arithmancy, I don't see how you two have anything in common, he is so…not like you."

"He is interesting."

"So James shows up, what happened? Did he hex Amos?" She said and paused. "I still don't like the name." She said with her nose scrunched.

"Hush you. We were walking out of Madam Puddifoots and Potter comes along saying he needs to talk to me about duties and I know that is a bunch of bollocks because we discussed them last night and I tell him I would talk to him later and that I was on a date and he tries to intimidate Amos and says he doesn't deserve me and that I should be on a date with him instead. I threatened to hex him in to tomorrow if he didn't leave and I almost had to before he left."

"I think you guys would make a great couple."

"Oh please, I hate Potter."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"You are in denial."

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not-."

"Why are you guys arguing like little kids?" Jenny asked as she walked in with Tessa.

"I say she is in denial about-."

"No." Lily said and covered her mouth and Rebecca looked at Lily with a smile and pushed her hand away.

"We were discussing Lily's denial about-."

"Becky!" Lily said and Rebecca smiled.

"Whether she is in love with James Potter or not." Rebecca said and Lily groaned.

"I agree." Jenny said as she sat on her bed.

"I am not nor have I or will I ever be in love with James Potter." Lily said and strode in to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and Rebecca looked at Jenny and Tessa.

"By the way I borrowed your magazine if you want it back." Rebecca said to Tessa as she held up the magazine.

"I thought you didn't like those girly magazines." Jenny said and Rebecca looked down at the magazine.

"I was really bored."

"So you went to Hogsmead with Remus huh? How was that? Did you get any snogging action?" Tessa asked with a smile.

"No, we are just friends. We came back early because he wasn't feeling well. How about you guys, did you have fun?"

"It was Hogsmead." Tessa said with a shrug and sat down on the edge of Jenny's bed.

Lily came out of the bathroom and Rebecca smiled at her.

"Its alright, I can keep a secret Lily." Rebecca said teasingly.

"Oh hush you." She said and picked up her book bag. "I am going to the library, feel free to join me, I know you all have homework to do." Lily said and went to the door.

"Wait up Lily." Rebecca said and grabbed her backpack and chased after Lily and they walked down the stairs together.

They got to the bottom and saw James walking in with Peter.

"Hey Evans." James said as he ruffled his hair with a smile and she glared at him.

"Sod off Potter." She said and walked quickly past him.

"Geeze what has your panties twisted in a bunch Evans?" He asked and she spun around.

"Do not refer to my undergarments ever." She spat and he held back a laugh as he tried to keep a straight face. "Come on Becky." She said and walked quickly out of the tower and James looked at Rebecca.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh James you are a riot." Rebecca said with a laugh and hurried after Lily and James turned to Peter.

"Did I miss something?"

"I'm about as clueless as you mate." Peter said and James shrugged and headed up to the room.

Rebecca struggled to keep up with Lily as they headed down to the library.

"Lily would you slow down? You're walking like the bionic woman or something." She said and Lily looked back and slowed down.

"Sorry." She said softly and Rebecca smiled.

"You like him don't you?" Rebecca asked and Lily frowned.

"I knew it."

"Please don't say anything." She said as she looked at Rebecca.

"Why would I say anything?"

"I know you wouldn't."

"So how long huh?"

"How long what?"

"Have you liked him for?"

"I don't know, since the end of last year. He matured a bit, he doesn't hex people like he used to, I mean he hasn't completely matured but I don't know. I think he is really handsome and I don't know, but today he was a real prick coming and ruining my date like that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Forget about it, I mean me and Potter? Can you see that actually working?"

"Yeah, he obviously likes you a lot despite everything that has happened."

"I just- I mean he would really have to change for me to change my mind and I don't think he would. I want someone a bit more mature then he is and that's just the way he is."

"He can change."

"No, he hasn't in the past 6 years."

"Well he might surprise you." Rebecca said with a smile and Lily rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that."

"Never doubt, always keep the possibilities open."

* * *

Rebecca heard something crash and there was a few screams from the other girls.

"What was that?" Jenny shrieked as Rebecca lit up her wand and saw Kimba running away from Melanie's bed side and there was a broken picture on the floor.

"Kimba, you bad cat." Rebecca said as she got up with her wand and walked over to Melanie's bedside and she sat up looking around.

"What the hell did your bloody cat do now?" Melanie said grumpily as she looked down at the picture.

"I'll fix it." Rebecca said as she walked over cautiously.

"You need to do something with your stupid cat, he always wakes us up." Melanie said as Rebecca came up to the picture frame and turned it over and saw a picture of Melanie and what looked like her family.

"Sorry, he gets really restless on full moons." Rebecca said with a sigh as she fixed the cracked glass and set it back on the nightstand and looked at Kimba sitting on the windowsill.

"Its 4 in the bloody morning Becky." Tessa groaned.

"I'll put him downstairs then." Rebecca said as she walked over to Kimba and picked him up and walked out of the room with him. He struggled around in her arms and she groaned.

"Thanks for waking me up." She mumbled to Kimba she said as she came to the bottom of the stairs and heard people walking around and whispers. She peered downstairs and saw Peter, Sirius and James.

"Where have you been?" Rebecca asked as she looked at them and they looked at her like deer caught in the headlights. She put Kimba down and they exchanged looks with each other.

"Uh we were just." James said and trailed off.

"Just a little stroll." Peter said and James looked at him.

"Yeah a stroll." He said and she saw him hiding an invisibility cloak behind him.

"It's none of your business Walcott." Sirius spat and she glared at him.

"You know I am too tired to argue with you right now." She said as she rubbed her temples. "Nice cloak by the way, good night." She said and went back up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

The next day Rebecca stared at her ruins homework and looked at her notes that were poorly written. Perhaps Remus would let her use his. She looked up at the staircase and wondered if he was up in his room. She hadn't seen him since before dinner the previous day. He hadn't even been in classes. She saw Peter walk in to the common room and she got up and walked over to him. A look of horror came across his face as she approached and she wondered if he was going to faint or run away.  
"Hey Peter have you seen Remus around?"

"I-I-uh, he is- uh. Hospital Wing." He said quickly and closed his mouth.

"Is he alright? He looked pretty bad yesterday."

"He- he's fine."

"Oh, alright, I think I will go see him."

"No I don't think that is a good idea." Peter said as she went to leave.

"Why not?"

"Uh…I just wouldn't go." He said and she shook her head.

"I'm just going to see how he is doing." She said and walked out of the tower and headed to the hospital wing.

Rebecca got to the hospital wing and saw James and Sirius arguing with Madam Pomfrey before turning and leaving.

"What are you doing here Walcott?" Sirius snipped.

"I was coming to see Remus, I heard he was in the hospital wing."

"No one is allowed to see him." James said as he looked at the tense glare between Rebecca and Sirius.

"Why would he want to see you? The last person I would want to see if I was sick would be you." Sirius said and she clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"We should be going." James said as he tried to get Sirius to move along, wanting to avoid a fight between the two of them.

"Remus is my friend." She said and Sirius scoffed.

"Why would he want to be friends with you? You're bloody annoying."

"You know what, that's it." She said as she strode towards him.

"What are you going to do?" Sirius said as he whipped out his wand and she pointed hers at him.

"Guys come on lets not fight." James said as he stood off to the side.

"You are an asshole you know that Black?"

"You're a bitch you know that Walcott?"

"Fuck you Black." She spat and turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"Not like you to walk away Walcott." Sirius said snidely.

"Padfoot don't provoke her." James groaned and Rebecca continued down the hall.

"She is just too scared to fight." Sirius said with a laugh and she spun around with her wand out.

"_Depulso_." She said and a red spell hit Sirius in the chest, throwing him backwards and landing with a groan and she continued back down the hall back to the tower.

"Mate I told you to stop."

"Oh shut up Prongs." Sirius said as he got up and felt his lip which was bleeding. "I'll get her back."

"Don't let this start a war Padfoot."

"Are you suggesting I let this slide?"

"Well you did provoke her."

"So, she was being a bitch."

"Whatever Pads, you're going to do what you're going to do." James said with a sigh.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the stairs the next morning as she threw her hair back into a ponytail and saw Remus sitting on the couch reading.

"Hey Remus, how are you feeling?" She asked as she threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Much better." He said with a small smile.

"Want to head down to breakfast? Lily will be down in a second."

"Yeah sure." He said as he put his book in to his bag.

"Hey would you mind if I borrow your ruins notes during history so I can finish up my homework?"

"Oh yeah sure, you do know its due today?"

"Yeah, my notes were crap so I was hoping you had better notes than me."

"Here they are." He said as he dug through his bag and pulled out his notes and she looked at them.

"You have nice writing, for a guy that is. Most guys I know have chicken scratch writing." She said as she looked at his neat writing.

"Oh, thanks." He said and Lily came down the stairs.

"About time, I am starving." Rebecca said as she headed out with Remus and Lily and walked down to the Great Hall.

"Remus do you know by any chance when James is holding tryouts for the quidditch team?"

"I think he was talking about something in like two weeks, probably before the end of the month. He will post it up or you can just ask him if you want."

"Thanks I will. I can not wait to start quidditch."

"You seem confident." Remus said and Rebecca shrugged.

"Well you have to be, I don't mean to sound conceited or anything but I'm not half bad."

"I think you will be great." Lily said with a smile.

"Thank you Lily."

Soon James came in to the Great Hall and looked over at Lily and she looked away from him hoping he would leave her alone but he strode right over and sat down across from Lily.

"Hey Evans." He said and ruffled his hair and smiled at her.

"Morning Potter." She said civilly as she got herself some breakfast.

"You don't sound cheerful Evans. I mean how could you not be happy to see me?" He asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"You aren't exactly the first thing I want to see in the morning Potter." She said bitterly and he shut his mouth.

"I would love to see you first thing every morning." He said and smiled as he got up as Peter and Sirius walked in.

"Coming Moony?" He asked and Remus got up.

"I'll see you in class." Remus said to Lily and Rebecca and they nodded as he went down to the middle of the table.

"Bye Evans." James said with a wink and went down to sit with Sirius, Peter and Remus.

"If you don't want him mind if I take him? How could you resist him? He is so adorable." Rebecca said and Lily pushed around her oatmeal.

"Feel free, you haven't had to deal with him for the past 6 years."

"Lily he can't be that bad, I mean he is smart, good looking, sweet-."

"He is not sweet, he just says all those things to annoy me, and he knows it does."

"Have you considered the possibility he might actually genuinely like you?" Rebecca asked and Lily stared at her oatmeal.

"No, why would he like me?"

"Well you're pretty, and nice, and smart, why wouldn't he like you?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, alright?"

"Alright then Lily." Rebecca said with a shake of her head.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the hall quickly on her way to Transfiguration. The bell would ring any moment and she didn't feel like getting a detention. She turned around the corner and spotted the classroom as well as Sirius Black rushing towards it as well. They met eyes and she glared at him and he gave her a roll of his eyes as she walked in to the classroom and took the seat in the back and groaned when she realized the one next to her was the only one open.

"Great." Sirius muttered sarcastically as he took his seat next to her and scooted as far away from her as he could.

"Yes…great." She said and got out her things as the bell rang seconds later.

"Pssst. Wormy switch with me." Sirius hissed towards the middle of the classroom and McGonagall gave him a dangerous look as she started with the lesson. Rebecca looked at the owl sitting on the desk on a small perch.

"The bird is staring at me." Sirius muttered as he looked at the bird.

"I don't know why, you aren't anything to look at." She muttered.

"Oh like you are."

"Yes."

"When are you going to stop lying to yourself?"

"When you stop being an asshole but that's not going to happen any time soon. Now be quiet." She said and looked forward as she started to take notes on the lecture.

Half of the class went by and Rebecca saw Sirius doodling on the parchment in front of him.

"You might want to take notes."

"Nope." He said and continued to draw and she saw a doodle of what looked like an ugly drawing of a girl with her name over it.

"That is terribly inaccurate." She said as she went back to her notes.

"Actually I think its pretty damn accurate, see your nose is too big for your face, kind of like it is here, and your eyes are too small, your hair is disgusting like Snivellus and you have terrible acne. You are incredibly overweight, muffin tops, you might want to cut back on food all together and your ass is huge, you might want to consider losing weight, then you might be decent to look at but of course you would also have to fix your face and clean your hair but you would only ever be decent, no guys would ever really want you."

"You think so Black?" She asked as she looked at him and he smiled cheekily at her.

"Yes I do. Without a doubt." He said and she grabbed the plate of owl pellets and smooshed them in to his face.

"Oh you bitch." He yelled as the whole class looked over.

"Miss Walcott what is the meaning of this."

"Mr. Black was being oh so rude and he had this shit eating smirk on his face so…you know."

"Mr. Black go wash up, detention tonight, you too Miss Walcott and 10 points from Gryffindor for the disruption." McGonagall said and turned back to go to the front of the room.

"How's that for you? Awfully attractive to have shit smeared all over your face." She said and he flipped her the bird before rushing out of the classroom, students snickering after him.

* * *

**I'll have another chapter up soon hopefully, it just depends if i am in a writing mood, thanks for reading =) Rate and review**


	7. Chapter 7

"Becky wake up." Lily said and Rebecca cracked open an eye and saw Lily smiling at her.

"Happy Birthday." She said and Rebecca grabbed her pillow and covered her face.

"Nooooo." She groaned as Lily pulled the covers off.

"Happy Birthday Becky." Tessa and Jenny said with grins.

"Noooooo, sleep, no birthday." Rebecca groaned.

"You can get your Apparation license now, you're so lucky." Tessa said.

"You can do magic outside of school not to mention, it's so not fair." Jenny said and Rebecca sat up.

"There is nothing great about being a year older." She said as she rubbed her face.

"I don't turn 17 until February." Jenny said.

"You got a bunch of flowers by the way." Lily said as she pointed to the large amount of flowers sitting at the foot of the bed of all sorts.

"Andy always sends me flowers for my birthday." Rebecca said as she looked at 17 bouquets of various flowers.

"1 bouquet for every year I am turning." She said as she smelled a red rose bouquet and then looked at Lily.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

"Andrew told me." Lily said with a smile and Rebecca groaned.

They all headed downstairs to the Great Hall and Rebecca saw Andrew outside the Great Hall with something in his hands, as she got closer she realized it was a Happy Birthday Hat with flashing lights.

"Oh hell no." She said and he smiled and shrugged.

"You can either wear it or I can put a sticking charm on it, your choice Becca." He said and she frowned at him as he placed it on her head.

"It sings too. Happy Birthday." He said and a big band started to play happy birthday out of the hat loudly and she glared at him and he smiled.

"Its alright, I know you love it." He said and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday." He said and she rolled her eyes and walked past him.

The entire day Rebecca wore the hat, not wanting Andrew to stick it to her head and that entire day she heard people wish her happy birthday followed by a blaring big band version of Happy Birthday, nearly getting a detention from McGonagall and several other teachers due to the loud disruptive hat. Sirius had caught on and had at every chance he could wished her happy birthday in spite of her.

"I am sick of this hat." Rebecca said as she walked out of Ancient Ruins with Remus and threw the hat down the hall.

"I'm sure you don't mean that." Remus said with a small smile on his lips and she glared at him.

"How about for your birthday I get you a hat like that and follow you around all day wishing you happy birthday until you totally lose it and start a school wide massacre." She said vivaciously and he laughed.

"Yeah me on a school wide massacre." He said with a roll of his eyes. "Now you I wouldn't be surprised, please spare me though." He said and she laughed manically which turned a few heads of the students around them.

"No one shall be spared, all shall feel my wrath."

"Yes all 5 foot 5 of you, very scary." Someone said sarcastically from behind her and she turned around and looked at Andrew.

"I am 5'7 for your information, you just happen to be a giant." She said with a roll of her eyes and Andrew picked up her hat and placed it back on her head.

"She is going to go on a school wide massacre, no one shall be spared." Remus said dryly to Andrew who laughed and slung an arm over Rebeeca's shoulders.

"Becca couldn't hurt a fly."

"What Rebecca have you been hanging around?" Remus asked with a small smile and she laughed.

* * *

"Look at her, she has no idea what is coming." Sirius grumbled as he pushed his food around his plate.

"What are you talking about Padfoot?" Remus asked as he followed Sirius' gaze towards Rebecca who was talking with Lily and Michael.

"I am going to get her back."

"What for?"

"Did you not see what she did in Transfiguration the other day?"

"Well did you deserve it?"

"No of course I didn't, she was just being her bitchy self." He said and ate a piece of chicken.

"I'm sure she just shoved bird shit in your face for nothing huh?"

"Yeah, she has no idea what she has started. I have a plan."

"Pray tell?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head as he pointed his fork at Remus.

"I'm not telling because you will say something to her because you fancy her."

"I do not." Remus shot back and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"That's why you guys always hang out huh?"

"We are friends; it is possible to be just friends with a girl Padfoot."

"She is messing with your head mate."

"My head is perfectly clear Padfoot."

"Why do you dislike her Pads? I think she is rather nice, I mean a bit of a temper but she is fairly nice, she knows a fair bit about quidditch-." James said and Sirius interrupted him.

"She is stubborn, arrogant, rude, annoying, self centered and incredibly moody, there is no getting on with her."

"Really? I think she is nice." Peter said quietly and they all looked at him.

"She is obviously two faced." Sirius said blandly.

"I think you just dislike her because she turned you down." Remus said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I can take rejection; she is just such a bitch, that's why I don't like her."

"Here she comes." Peter said as she got up and started to walk over.

"Hey guys, Black." She said as she looked at them and Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Hey Becky." James said with a smile.

"I was wondering when you were going to have tryouts, I haven't had a chance to ask you."

"Probably next Saturday. I better see you there."

"Don't worry you will." She said and turned to Remus.

"I was going to go work on some Ruins homework did you want to come?"

"He is busy." Sirius snipped and she looked at him.

"I wasn't talking to you Black." She spat and looked at Remus who glanced at Sirius who stared at his plate.

"Yeah give me a few minutes to finish this up." He said motioning to his food.

"Alright well I am going to head up to the Library, I will see you there." She said and he nodded and she walked off.

"I hate her." Sirius mumbled.

"Yes I know." Remus said with a sigh.

"Then why do you hang out with her?"

"You're saying that just because you don't like her-."

"Hate her."

"Just because you hate her means I should as well?"

"Yes." Sirius said and Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going." Remus said and got up and headed out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Rebecca and Lily walked down the hall towards Charms class and as they rounded the corner someone bumped in to Lily, shoving her roughly.

"Move it mudblood." He snapped and continued and Rebecca grabbed him by the back of his robes and threw him in to the wall, her wand in his face.

"Want to repeat that again?" She asked as she shoved the wand in to his neck and he glared at her.

"Unhand me." He said with a glare and she looked at him and noticed he looked oddly familiar, like someone she knew.

"Not until you apologize."

"I am not going to apologize to a mudblood." He spat and Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him and dug her wand further in to his neck.

"Becky come on, it's not worth it." Lily said and Rebecca clenched her jaw as she looked at the Slytherin boy. She grabbed a hold of the front of his uniform and brought her face closer.

"I hear those words out of your mouth again, trust me you will be very sorry, believe me." She hissed and threw him aside and he tripped on his feet and fell to the ground.

"Crazy bitch." He muttered as he got up and Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I am, watch yourself." She said and he looked as if he were going to say something but instead turned around and continued down the hall.

"I can't believe people sometimes." Rebecca said and turned back to Lily. "You alright?"

"Yeah, it happens all the time. It's nothing new." She said with a shrug.

"Well they shouldn't just get away with that."

"Well they do, come on we don't want to be late to class." She said and motioned for Rebecca to follow.

"Who was that? He looked kind of familiar."

"Regulus Black."

"As in Sirius Black?"

"Yeah that's his younger brother. They don't get along though; he doesn't get along with his family. I heard he got disowned last year."

"I would disown him too." She muttered and Lily shrugged.

"His family are pureblood fanatics or something, they are all like Bellatrix, Narcissa and Regulus apparently."

"What makes Sirius any different."

"He doesn't believe in any of that blood stuff."

"I don't know if I have ever met people like that, pureblood fanatics, I mean all the ones I know aren't biased like that, it's so diverse in the States than it is here I guess. But I mean you always have the snobby rich purebloods but they don't go around calling people names like that." Rebecca said as they continued down the hall to Charms.

* * *

"Padfoot, why are you staring at Rebecca?" James asked as he looked at Sirius staring down the table at Rebecca who had just sat down for breakfast with Lily.

"I found a way to get her back." Sirius said with a smirk.

"Oh goodness." Remus said with a sigh.

"What did you do?" James asked as he got his food.

"I put that muggle stuff in to her orange juice that makes them poop." He said and Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"Laxatives?" He asked and Sirius smiled and nodded as he looked at Rebecca pouring herself some orange juice.

"Pads I think that is a bit low." Remus said with a frown.

"She smashed bird shit in my face; I don't think it gets much lower than that, if she drinks enough she will be in the bathroom all day." He said with a chuckle and James looked up as Lily walked inside.

"Morning Evans." He said with a smile as she passed by him and she slowed in her step and looked at him curiously.

"Morning Potter." She said and continued down the table to join Rebecca.

"She didn't tell me to shove it; I think she might be giving in." James said with a wide grin.

"I think she was just being polite." Remus said blandly as he watched Rebecca who hadn't yet taken a drink of the orange juice. "What happens if Lily drinks it?" He asked as he looked at Sirius.

"She drinks tea in the morning." Sirius said hardly able to wait to watch his plan go in to effect.

"It looks like she is pouring herself some orange juice Pads." Remus said and James' eyes got wide.

"Mate, remember how I said I would kick your ass if any of your pranks involved Evans?" James said as he got up.

"Come on Prongs-."

"No it stops with Evans, Oi Evans." James said as he jumped up and ran over and Sirius slapped his forehead and started to cut in to his food.

"Looks like your plan fell through huh Padfoot?" Remus asked and Sirius glared at him and glanced down the table at James talking to Rebecca and Lily who both looked down at Sirius and Lily scowled at Sirius as she got up and strode over.

"Now you're in for it Pads." Remus said with a small smile.

"Sirius Black could you be any more immature?" She said as she came up to him.

"Evans it was just a little joke, I mean its just laxatives, it wears off." He said coolly and she continued to lecture him on the laxatives and he glanced down at Rebecca who gave him a cheeky smile and started to laugh and he rolled his eyes as Lily went on until he sort of wished he hadn't done it in the first place. Lily Evans was practically famous for her lectures; no one ever wanted to get them if they could help it. James had his fair share of them but he didn't mind one bit if it meant he had Lily's Evans attention for even a moment, even if she was yelling at him about some irresponsible thing he had just done.

"Lily I am going to go finish up that essay I didn't finish last night, I'll see you in class." Rebecca said as she walked up and looked at Sirius.

"Nice one that would have been a good one Black." She said with a smirk at him and strode out of the hall and he glared after her trying to think of another way he could get back at her.

* * *

"Oh it's a beautiful morning." Rebecca shouted as she waltzed out of the bathroom and Tessa and Jenny glanced at her from their beds and Lily rolled her eyes as she looked up from her book.

"Why is it such a beautiful morning?" Jenny asked with a yawn.

"Quidditch try outs are today." Lily said blandly and Rebecca stuck her tongue out at Lily.

"Hush you Quidditch hater."

"I don't hate quidditch I just find that there are better things to do than quidditch-."

"Lily darling not everyone is as studious as you nor would they rather bury their head in a book when they could be out flying through the air on a broomstick, risking their lives each and every day just to bring entertainment to this world."

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Lily said with a sigh and went back to her book.

"What makes you so certain that you will make the team Becky?" Jenny asked and Rebecca gasped at Jenny and pointed her finger at Jenny.

"Nonbeliever! We have a nonbeliever!" She shouted and Melanie sat up in her bed with a glare at Rebecca.

"I already don't get enough sleep from your stupid cat, its 8 in the morning on a Saturday, I would like my sleep." She said and turned over and pulled the covers over her.

"Sorry Miss Princess didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep." She muttered and went to her trunk and opened it up and pulled out a long wooden case.

"What's that?" Jenny asked and Rebecca glanced back at her.

"This? Is the greatness that allows me to express my greatness in quidditch, prepare to be amazed." Rebecca said as she pulled out a long and sleek dark brown broom with the silver etching of 'Silver Arrow' in the handle.

"Meet the love of my life." Rebecca said as she held out her broom.

"It's just a broom." Tessa said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"It's not just a broom, it's a Silver Arrow, there were only 100 of these made in the world before there was a recall. But I have one of a hundred."

"What was it recalled for?" Lily asked curiously.

"Steering is a little twitchy when you get to top but its nothing I haven't been able to handle, its quick though I've only been thrown off once." She said as she beamed at her broom. "Thank god I was only 10 feet in the air at the time." She said smiling and kissed her broom.

"That sounds a little unsafe." Lily said and Rebecca sighed.

"Its quidditch, nothing is safe about it, including the brooms, now if you don't mind, I am going to go warm up and get ready for try outs so I can blow everyone away with my amazing skills." She said with a grin and got out her gloves and put them on and headed out of the room.

"I better see you all down at the pitch today, if I don't I will be very disappointed, I need people to root for me." She said and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Rebecca sat back watching the tryouts with the seekers, and Keepers and Beaters. She rolled her eyes as a group of girls cheered for Sirius as he got up in the air. He simply smirked at them and stripped off his shirt and threw it to them and she watched as they fought over his shirt like a pack of animals over the last piece of meat.

"I wonder how much money I could make by selling his clothes." Rebecca said out loud and Lily laughed.

"I think its ridiculous the way girls flaunt around him like they do; there are better guys they could be wasting their time with."

"Why don't you guys like each other?" Jenny asked.

"He is an arrogant, womanizing jerk who didn't get the hint when I told him no and his ego cant take it so the result you get is what we have, a hate- hate relationship." Rebecca said as she watched him hit around the bludgers at the targets. She had to admit he was a fairly decent beater, he hit most of the targets spot on but part of her wanted him to fail miserably in case they both made it on the team. She wasn't sure if she would be able to work with him on a team but if it came down to it she supposed she would be able to put aside the fact that she hated him for the good of the team, that didn't mean she would stop hating him, she just wouldn't hate him as much. She watched as the chasers tried out, most of them only alright, only a few decent ones and one or two that were actually good.

"Walcott, Rebecca." James called out as the last of the chasers to try out and she walked up and heard Lily, Jenny, Tessa, Remus, and Andrew cheer for her.

"You ready for amazingness?" Rebecca asked and James chuckled and shrugged.

"I don't know, I have seen a lot of amazingness already." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah most of the people weren't that good today huh? I thought that Leo Jerkins was pretty good though."

"He was pretty decent; this year wasn't as great year for chasers. I think we had better luck with Keepers and Beaters this year." He said and paused. "Alright get in to the air and run a few basic plays with the other two chasers trying out.

The tryout was fairly basic, mostly just passes and scoring past keepers, dodging bludgers and other players, guarding against steals and for the last part, hitting moving targets that James had set up for them to hit as they flew by them. Most of the chasers had done rather badly on that one, always throwing too soon or too late and missing the 5 targets. Rebecca managed to hit 4 of the five, only getting thrown off by a bludger flying around.

"Great job Walcott." James said as she landed and smiled.

"Thanks James."

"I'll have the results up soon; keep an eye on the bulletin board everyone." He said and dismissed everyone.

"Walcott." He called after her and she turned around and he motioned her to come over.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"I was wondering something." He said and paused. "I do want you to be on the team, and I was wondering if you might consider being my co- captain." He said and she grinned.

"I would be honored."

"I want to win the cup this year, it's my last year and I would hate to lose to Slytherin again. We haven't won since my first year here, Slytherins don't deserve the cup, they play dirty and use brute force and money to get their way to the cup they don't actually have any talent. They are nothing but a bunch of cheaters." He said and ran a hand through his hair and looked up at her. "So you'll be my co- captain?"

"Yeah I would love to."

"Uh will it be a problem with you and Padfoot on the team?" He asked and she pursed her lips and sighed.

"I will do my best to keep it out of quidditch if he does, I can make any promises but I will try really hard to keep it cool."

"Alright thanks." He said with a nod. "Mind helping me with the bludgers?" He asked as he looked up at the bludgers flying around and she whipped out her wand and followed one of the bludgers.

"Ready to catch it?" She asked and he nodded and she summoned it to her and James jumped over and caught it as it threw him back on to the ground and he wrestled with it as he struggled to get it in to the trunk and strap it in.

"Alright, one, down one to go." He said as he got up and brushed the grass off himself and she summoned the other one and he wrestled it in to the trunk and closed the trunk. She grabbed one end and he grabbed the other and they locked it in the quidditch shed and started back up to the castle.

"I would suggest we start training on Saturday."

"Alright."

"2 weeks straight of conditioning and then start on brooms."

"Wait two weeks not using brooms?"

"Yeah, mostly running, push ups, sit ups; you know all of the good stuff to get everyone in shape." She said and he ruffled his hair slowly as he stared at the floor thinking.

"Alright, how about you're in charge of the conditioning?"

"Alright, sounds good." She said with a grin as they headed up to the castle.

* * *

"I can't believe you would make her co-captain Prongs, I am your best mate, and she is a girl." Sirius growled as he paced the common room Sunday night.

"You are still my best mate but she has more experience in quidditch and did you see her tryout? She is a great player and her being a girl means nothing."

"She wasn't that good, I think that Derek did a whole lot better than her."

"Pads, she got 4 out of the five targets, Derek only got 1. Pads she is a good player. Is it going to be a problem having you two on the team because she said she would try and keep it civil on the pitch, can I expect the same from you?"

"Prongs-."

"Sirius if you can't behave civil at least on the pitch I don't think I can have you on the team."

"Prongs you cant be serious, I am your best mate."

"Padfoot." James said and paused. "You are my best mate and you always will be but I am the captain and I have to make my decisions as a captain." He said and Sirius glanced over as Rebecca walked in with Lily and he glared at her and she rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with Lily.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this, just so you know." He said and turned to go up to his room. He had to figure out a way to make her just as uncivil on the pitch as she was off the pitch without putting himself in jeopardy. He didn't know how he was going to do it, but he was going to try.

* * *

Rebecca walked down to the common room Monday morning and saw the Quidditch line up on the bulletin board and she walked over to it and looked at it.

_Chasers:_

_James Potter (Captain)_

_Rebecca Walcott (Co-Captain)_

_Leo Jerkins  
_

_Beaters:_

_Sirius Black_

_Mason Brights  
_

_Keeper:_

_Lex Samson  
_

_Seeker:_

_Thomas Larson_

_Practice starts on Saturday; be down at the pitch by 7 AM_

She frowned as she looked at the time and wondered how on earth she was going to manage to get up and start conditioning at 7 in the morning when she could barely get up in the morning. She sighed as she walked over to the couch and sat down wondering if she should just go down to breakfast by herself. Lily had just gotten up when she had and Remus was usually down by now and she was feeling rather hungry this morning. She glanced at the clock on the wall before getting up and heading out of the tower and down towards the Great Hall.

On her way to the Great Hall she got to the third floor and as she turned down a hall she saw Peeves attempting to hide as he laughed and she looked up and saw a bucket of paint and she sighed and looked around and saw the floor was waxed and that there were more buckets of paint along the hall.

"Damn you Peeves." She muttered and turned to go the alternate yet longer route to the Great Hall.

As she continued she heard a whimper from a hallway as she passed and peered down it and saw Evan Rosier and Bellatrix Black with Rabastan Lestrange and a young student who looked to be a Hufflepuff.

"Do you really need to bully younger students to boost your ego?" She asked as she walked down the hall and Rosier let the boy go and he scurried away and she suddenly felt like an idiot as she realized she was outnumbered.

"You really can't resist staying out of other people's business can you?" Rabastan asked as he pulled out his wand and she looked around wondering if there was anyone else near by. Most people were just getting up so she highly doubted that anyone would be around to help out. Yeah she had to step in and be the hero didn't she?

"No I really can't, besides we haven't had a nice good chat in such a long time, I've missed our little quarrels." She said with a false smile and glanced around as she saw the dark look in their eyes. "Well you know it's been fun chatting but I really gotta go, see ya later." She said as she started to back out and Bellatrix and Evan took out their wands.

"Looks like you're all alone." Rabastan said with a smirk and she bit her lip.

"Actually I'm not." She said smartly and they glanced around.

"Actually I think you are, there is no one here to save you now."

"Don't mess with me or Patrick will kick your ass he is standing right behind you by the way." She said and they glanced behind them and she turned and ran down the hall.

"I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." Bellatrix said with a cackle and Rebecca felt her legs snap together and she toppled over and crashed in to the floor and she heard the three Slytherins laugh and she rolled over and searched for her wand and saw it 5 feet away. She went to grab it but it was shot out of her reach and she looked up as they approached her with wands out and glanced at each other and Rebecca knew she was fucked as they looked towards an empty classroom...

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review.**

**A/N: Wow almost 500 hit, i never actually thought that many people might read it, thanks guys =)**


	8. Chapter 8

Lily sat at breakfast with Jenny and Tessa and glanced around looking for Rebecca. It wasn't like her to be late to breakfast. She glanced over at Andrew who was talking with Claire and his friends and she wasn't there. She glanced down the table wondering just possibly she would be sitting with the boys but she just saw the boys and she bit her lip and looked around.

"Something wrong Lily?" Jenny asked.

"I can't find Becky."

"I'm sure she is probably in the library finishing up an assignment she should have done, she will probably be in class."

"But she always comes to breakfast though." She said and put her tea down.

"Becky can take care of herself. You don't think anything happened to her do you?" Tessa asked and Lily shrugged.

"I don't know I have this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach." She said and continued to look around the hall.

"No need to keep looking Evans I am right here." James said as he slid in next to her and she looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Have you seen Becky?"

"No, why?" He asked confused.

"I haven't seen her since I got up this morning."

"I'm sure she is fine." He said with a shrug as he smiled at her. "How are you doing this morning Evans, looking lovely as always." He said and she frowned at him.

"Not now Potter." She said and got up and walked down the table to Remus.

"Hey Lily." He said as he wiped his mouth.

"Have you seen Becky?"

"No, why?"

"I havent seen her and I feel like something bad happened to her."

"I wouldn't worry about her, she probably went for a walk or something."

"But she always comes to breakfast."

"She might have come down earlier and grabbed something to eat and went somewhere."

"Maybe, she was up pretty early today. Alright, thanks Remus." She said and walked back to her seat as James walked back to his own and sat down.

* * *

Lily didn't see Rebecca all day and she was really starting to worry about her. It wasn't like Rebecca to just ditch the day. She debated on whether or not to go tell McGonagall, incase she had just decided to ditch the day she didn't need to get in any more trouble but a part of her told her that something was really wrong. She knew if she needed someone to be found there were 4 people that would probably be able to find her. As much as she didn't want to she was worried about Rebecca.

"Potter." She said as she walked up to him in the common room and he looked up from a quidditch play book and he looked at her surprised.

"Hey Evans." He said with a small smile.

"Look, uh I havent seen Becky all day and I am starting to worry about her. I know you would be able to find her…' She said and looked at the floor.

"Are you asking for my help?" He asked and she looked at him sharply.

"I am only asking because I am worried about Becky. I am asking for Becky." She said and he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"Where might she be? Have you looked?"

"Yeah I looked in all the usual spots, the Library, Astronomy tower, I went down to the lake and Andrew hasn't seen her either."

"Alright I will see what I can do." He said and she gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Potter. If you can't find her I am going to tell Professor McGonagall. I don't want her to get in trouble again." She said and bit her lip. "I have to go do my homework, tell me if you find her please." She said and turned on her heel and James smiled to himself. She had actually thanked him and smiled, well sort of smiled; it might have been a smile if she hadn't looked so worried. He got up and closed his play book and headed up to his room and saw Sirius lying on his bed with a magazine and Remus and Peter were playing chess on Peter's bed.

"Padfoot have you seen the map?" James asked as he looked through his own trunk.

"I think I gave it to Moony, why?" Sirius asked as he looked over his magazine.

"Well no one has seen Rebecca all day and Lily is starting to worry."

"Maybe she got expelled or something, good riddance." Sirius muttered and went back to his magazine.

"Well Lily seems really worried and she asked me nicely so I am going to see where she is. Least I can do." He said and closed his trunk.

"Who cares?" Sirius said and put his magazine down.

"Padfoot what if something did happen to her?" James asked and Sirius shrugged and laid back down.

"Where is the map?" James asked as he looked at each of his friends.

"I think it's in my trunk." Remus said as he got up and went to his trunk and dug through it.

"Here it is." Remus said and handed the map to James who opened it up and sat down on his trunk.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said as he tapped the map and the school appeared and he glanced through each of the floors.

"Why is she there?" James said as he looked at an empty classroom on the 4th floor as he saw a dot labeled Rebecca Walcott.

"Where is she?" Remus asked.

"An empty classroom on the 4th floor." James said confused as he stared at the unmoving dot.

"And she isn't moving." James said as he tapped the map clear and shoved it in his pocket and headed out of the room with Remus following closely behind.

James and Remus quickly made their way to the 4th floor trying to look as inconspicuous as two 7th years could running down the hall after one another.

"Which classroom was it Prongs?" Remus asked as he glanced in to a few classrooms and James ducked behind a statue and opened up the map and checked before closing it and heading down the hall, counting the classrooms as he went until he stopped in front of one and stared at the door for a second before opening it and looking around. It looked rather dusty everywhere, there were a few chairs lying broken on the floor and he stopped in step when he saw some blood on the opposite wall and he made his way over and held his breath as he looked behind the desk and saw Rebecca out cold lying on the floor, her right arm bent at an awkward angle as well as her leg. Her head laid in a small puddle of blood that came from underneath her head. She had bruising all over her face, neck, and wrists. She was deathly pale and seemed to not be breathing and his stomach churned as he thought the worse.

"Oh merlin." He said as he knelt down next to her and upon closer inspection he saw she was barely breathing.

"We need to get her to the hospital wing." James said as he picked her up and Remus stared at her and looked at James.

"Come on move." James said and Remus stepped out of the way and followed James to the hospital wing.

* * *

Rebecca's entire body hurt. She felt like she had been hit by a big rig truck. She cracked open her eyes and immediately shut them as the light hit her eyes and she groaned and heard a gasp.

"You're awake." Lily said as she jumped up from her seat and stood over Rebecca.

"I wish I wasn't."

"You have no idea how worried I was, I mean it wasn't like you to not come to breakfast and then I didn't see you during classes and- Oh Becky I was so worried." Lily said and paused.

"Want me to get Madam Pomfrey?" She asked and Rebecca groaned.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said and left to fetch Madam Pomfrey.

"Miss Walcott, how are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she came over with some trays.

"Gimme something for the pain." Rebecca groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and got adjusted to the light.

"Becky you have no idea how worried I was, I am so glad you're okay." Lily said and Rebecca rolled her eyes and felt a ripping pain in the back of her head.

"How long have I been out?" Rebecca mumbled as Madam Pomfrey poured a cup of some green looking liquid.

"Almost two days." Lily said and Madam Pomfrey leaned over her with the cup.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain." She said and she raised the cup to Rebecca's lips.

"It doesn't smell good." Rebecca said and Madam Pomfrey tipped the glass and the warm liquid reached her lips and filled her mouth with a bitter tasting liquid. She nearly choked as she tried to get the potion down and her whole body shook with pain as she coughed and she let out a strangled yelp.

"What happened to my arm?" She asked as she looked at her arm wrapped up in bandages.

"It was broken, so is your leg, you have a few cracked and bruised ribs as well."

"When can I leave?" Rebecca asked as she felt the pain lessen but not go away completely.

"Not until the end of the week."

"No, I have practice this Saturday." Rebecca said with a groan.

"Which you won't be going to Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said strictly and Rebecca frowned.

"Take this as well." Madam Pomfrey said and brought over another goblet.

"That smells even worse." Rebecca said and Madam Pomfrey gave her a strict look and she rolled her eyes and drank back the awful tasting potion.

"Take this when you want to go back to sleep." Madam Pomfrey said as she set a goblet on the bedside table and walked away.

"Over my dead body I am not going to practice." Rebecca muttered as she watched Madam Pomfrey walk away and looked at Lily who sat in the chair looking at her with a worried expression.

"Lily I am fine, no need to worry."

"I had a really bad feeling something bad had happened and I still did nothing-."

"Lily there was no way of knowing. Ugh I have the hospital wing." She said as she glanced around.

"James found you, he said you looked awful."

"I can only imagine how I look now." She said dryly.

"What happened Becky?" Lily asked and Rebecca closed her eyes as she remembered flashes of what had happened, listening to Bellatrix's annoying laugh as they took turns beating her.

"I can't remember." Rebecca said with a sigh as she opened her eyes and looked at Lily. "My head hurts to think right now; maybe it will come to me." Rebecca said with false hope in her voice and Lily nodded.

"Well I have to go to class; its lunch right now and I came to see if you were awake." She said as she got up and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming to see me." She said with a small smile.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Me too, I'll see you later." Rebecca said and Lily nodded looked at the goblet.

"Do you want that now?" She asked and Rebecca nodded and Lily picked it up and Rebecca lifted up her non- broken hand and Lily carefully gave it to her and Rebecca held her breath as she drank back the potion and gave Lily a disgusted look as she took the empty goblet from Rebecca and placed it on the table.

"Alright well I will see you later." Lily said and Rebecca nodded as she closed her eyes and started to drift off back to sleep.

* * *

"Becca." Andrew said as he leaned over her and she cracked open an eye at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look like crap, just so that you know." He said and she raised her hand the best she could and gave him the finger and he laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"So how bad do you hurt? Because you look like you hurt a lot." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Like I got hit by a truck, a big one." She said, her speech slightly slurred from the potion she had taken earlier.

"Madam Pomfrey told me that you had a broken arm, broken leg, two cracked ribs and 4 bruised. Geeze who the hell did you piss off?" He asked with a small smile.

"Doesn't matter."

"How long do you have to be in here?"

"Hopefully not long, I don't know if I could take much longer than a day." She said and he laughed.

"Well I will let you go back to sleep, I've got to go back to class, I said I had to go to the bathroom and people might think something is wrong if I am gone too long. I'll come back and visit you later." He said and kissed her forehead and grabbed his book bag and silently crept out of the hospital wing and she closed her eyes and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"What do you mean she can't play?" Rebecca heard an angry James say which woke her from her sleep.

"Mr. Potter do not take that tone with me, I know what is best for my patients and Miss Walcott will not be playing any time soon." Madam Pomfrey said and James groaned.

"Madam Pomfrey everything hurts again." Rebecca said with a groan and James poked his head in through the curtains and he stepped inside and took his seat next to her.

"I can't believe this." He said as he put his face in his hands.

"Don't worry James, I will be up and running in no time." Rebecca said with a smile and he lifted his head.

"Madam Pomfrey said at least another week before you can practice."

"Like hell." She muttered as Madam Pomfrey came back with potions.

"Are you out of your mind? A whole week before I can play, that is not going to fly with me, I don't care if everything is broken, I am going to practice." Rebecca said as she slowly sat herself up and winced from the pain.

"Miss Walcott you will be doing nothing of the sort, if I so much as catch you out of your bed before I release you, I will confine you to the bed using my own methods." She said and Rebecca narrowed her eyes.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing for a week. I have to do something."

"Miss Walcott shall I confine you to the hospital wing for the entire week?"

"An entire week and I will have gone insane. I'm leaving." Rebecca said as she pushed the covers off herself. "James help me." She said with a wince.

"Miss Walcott you lay back down this instant." Madam Pomfrey said as she crossed her arms over her chest and Rebecca looked back at her and nearly jumped out of her skin at the look she was given.

"Yes Nurse Ratched." Rebecca said sarcastically under her breath and laid back down.

"Now take this." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed her a goblet.

"Yay, no more pain." Rebecca said sarcastically as she drank back the potion and drank back the second one quickly.

"How long until she can actually practice?" James asked.

"At least a week and a half." She said and Rebecca closed her eyes.

"Is there any way that we can make it any time sooner?" James asked.

"Mr. Potter please have patience." She said and picked up the goblets and headed out.

"Miss Walcott you better stay in your bed." She said and Rebecca frowned and stuck her tongue out at her and Madam Pomfrey left.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"You know, hurting but I'm fine, thanks for bringing me here, how did you find me?"

"Oh you know, I'm a Marauder, I have my ways." He said and shrugged.

"Right, well thank you."

"No problem. So who did this?"

"I don't know."

"I know that you know was it Lestrange?" He asked and she let out a small sigh.

"I don't remember." She said and closed her eyes.

"Right, I will find out anyways. No one messes with my team." He said and she smiled.

"Oh you're here Potter." Lily said as she walked in and James stood up and looked at Lily with a small smile.

"Hey Evans." He said and rubbed the back of his neck and she gave him a small nod.

"Hi Potter."

"Well I should be going, I'll talk to you later, and perhaps we can devise an escape plan." He said with a smile.

"The best kind of plan, an escape plan." Rebecca said with a chuckle and she gasped as a pain shot through her ribs and she held her breath.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked quickly and Rebecca gave a weak nod.

"I'll see you later Walcott, Evans." He said and walked out of the Hospital Wing and Rebecca looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow and Lily looked confused.  
"What?"

"Oh nothing." She said with a small smile and laughed to herself.

* * *

"Miss Walcott what do you think you're doing?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked over to Rebecca's bed and she cursed herself and turned around and looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"I have practice tomorrow morning and I very well plan on going." Rebecca said as she threw her hair up.

"Miss Walcott if you attempt to leave this Hospital Wing I will be forced to take this in to my own hands." Madam Pomfrey said and Rebecca chewed her lip wondering if she wanted to get in to this with Madam Pomfrey.

"I cant stay here." Rebecca said as she looked at Madam Pomfrey.

"Well Miss Walcott you really don't have a choice in the matter, now get back in bed before I take drastic measures." She said and Rebecca looked towards the exit of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey pulled out her wand and with a quick flick the doors slammed shut she Rebecca glared at Madam Pomfrey.

"Please I am going crazy in here, just lying around acting all sick."

"Miss Walcott you were very seriously injured not only 5 days ago, you are in no shape to be leaving the hospital wing."

"I feel fine though-."

"Miss Walcott get back in that bed now." Madam Pomfrey said and Rebecca sat down on the bed and crossed her arms the best she could.

"I better not catch you out of bed again." She said and turned on her heel and walked away and Rebecca laid her head back wondering how the hell she was ever going to get out.

* * *

"Looks like everything is healing properly Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said as Rebecca walked back and forth and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Now can I please go? I have already missed almost a week of practice." Rebecca said as she gave Madam Pomfrey a pleading look.

"Alright, I want you to come back in a few days just to check up on everything, alright?" She asked and Rebecca nodded and grabbed the jacket from off the bed.

"Also Professor McGonagall wants to see you as soon as you get out so I suggest you go and see her." She said and Rebecca groaned and nodded.

"Fine, adios Madam Pomfrey." Rebecca said and nodded to Lily to get going.

"Make sure you take it easy." She said and Rebecca gave her a salute and headed out with Lily.

"I am never going back again; they will have to take me in a straight jacket if they want to get me back in that place. Madam Pomfrey did everything but shackle me to the bed like some crazy mental patient."

"Well you tried to sneak out of the Hospital wing, it would have been highly appropriate to shackle you to the bed." Lily said with a small smile.

"Oh hardy har, yes so what I am crazy, you love it." Rebecca said and ruffled Lily's hair and ran down the hall.

"Becky you aren't supposed to be running." Lily said and Rebecca glanced back at her.

"Hey look Madam Pomfrey, I'm running." She said with a smirk and felt a sharp pain in her leg and stopped and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Well I showed you." Rebecca said cockily and Lily sighed to herself wondering how on earth she and Rebecca had come to be friends.


	9. Chapter 9

"Miss Walcott, please take a seat, Miss Evans Miss Walcott will be out in a moment." McGonagall said and Lily stepped out of the office and closed the door behind her and Rebecca took her seat.

"How are you feeling Miss Walcott?" McGonagall asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"Better than I did a few days ago I suppose."

"Very good, Miss Walcott-."

"Before you ask, I don't really remember anything, I was hit from behind, I didn't see who did it."

"Miss Walcott, withholding information-."

"Professor McGonagall, really, I already went through this with Madam Pomfrey. I don't remember anything, I'm sorry. It was just a cheap shot." She said and McGonagall sighed and nodded.

"Very well Miss Walcott."

"May I go?"

"Yes you may." She said and Rebecca stood up and walked out.

"That was quick." Lily said as they headed down the hall up to the tower.

"She just wanted to know what happened."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't remember anything." She said with a shrug.

* * *

Rebecca walked in to the tower and saw a mob of students around the bulletin board and she glanced at Lily.

"Halloween dance, they are having that instead of the feast we have every year."

"I take it you guys don't have a lot of dances." Rebecca said as she glanced around at all the excited girls giggling and chatting animatedly with each other.

"Not really."

"We had one every year at Salem." Rebecca said as they sat down on the couch together.

"Hey Walcott, we have practice tonight at 6, be there." James said as he passed by her on his way out with Remus, Sirius and Peter.

"Hey Becky, how you feeling?" Remus asked as he stopped by her.

"Come on I'm starving Moony." Sirius groaned.

"I'll catch up." Remus said and Sirius shrugged and motioned to James and Peter and they headed out of the tower.

"I'm feeling loads better thanks."

"That's good." He said and looked around.

"What did we have for Ruins homework?"

"Mostly translating from the book, we had to write an essay on ancient Greek ruins but that's about all."

"I still can't believe I missed a whole week." Rebecca said as she got up.

"Want to head down to dinner Lily?" Rebecca asked and Lily stood up.

"Alright." She said and all three of them headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Alright guys this is as most of you guys know, Rebecca Walcott, she is your co-captain. Rebecca this is Leo Jerkins. Chaser. 6th year." James said as he motioned to a tall blonde boy who winked at Rebecca. "Mason Brights. Beater. 4th year." James said as he motioned to a tall well built dark boy who gave Rebecca a curt nod and a small smile.

"You are not a 4th year." Rebecca said blandly not believing it and Mason simply shrugged and smile.

"Believe it or not."

"Moving on, you already know Sirius." He said and Rebecca gave Sirius a frown and he rolled his eyes at her. "This is Thomas Larson, seeker, 5th year." James said motioning to a small and tiny boy who hardly looked older than 12.

"And last but not least Lex Samson, keeper, 6th year." James said and Rebecca smiled at the handsome tall dark haired keeper and he gave her a grin and looked her up and down quickly and smiled.

"I feel very honored to be playing with such…" She said and looked at the guys. "Good looking guys." She said with a small chuckle and looked at Sirius.

"Not you though Black, sorry." She said and with a smirk.

"Oh sod off Walcott." He muttered and glanced at James with an annoyed look.

"Alright shall we get to warming up?" James asked as he clapped his hands together.

"Alright, man it feels good to be practicing again." Rebecca said as she sat down and started to stretch and she looked up at everyone that was still standing around.  
"Well what are you waiting for, start stretching." She said and they all glanced at James and he motioned for them to continue and they all got down on the floor and started to stretch.

"I don't know if we have ever had such an uh attractive girl on the team, might we use you as a distraction for the other team?" Lex asked and Rebecca looked up and raised an eyebrow.

"I think the only way we could use her is to make them look the opposite way." Sirius retorted with a glare.

"All she has to do is you know, show a little leg and we could easily score." Leo said as he looked at her with a smirk.

"Hey guys cool it." James said as he noticed the annoyed look on Rebecca's face.

"Come on we're just messing." Leo said with a chuckle.

"Everybody up." She said as she got up and everyone slowly got up.

"You do know that you aren't the captain right?" Leo asked as he got up and Rebecca took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment and she strode up to Leo and stood before him and he gave her a smirk.

"Listen, just because I am a girl, does not mean for one second I can not seriously kick your ass, do not treat me as inferior because I am a girl." She said and grabbed him by the front of the shirt and brought him close to her face. "I do not have the patience for your little school boy attitude and I will not tolerate your slander towards me." She said with a glare at him and she pushed him away and looked at all the guys.

"This goes for all of you." She said and paused and took a breath.

"Now we are going to do two laps around the pitch, stop for a small water break, two more laps. Then continue with sit ups, push ups, lunges, and so forth, understand?" She said and looked at everyone and glanced at James who gave her a thumbs up.

"You heard her." He said and Rebecca started off at a run around the pitch and everyone glanced at each other and James followed after her and the rest of the team followed her.

The rest of the practice no one said another slanderous thing towards Rebecca and only talked quietly among each other while Rebecca jogged ahead of them all.

"Hey." Someone said and she turned her head and looked at Mason.

"Hi." She said and looked straight forward.

"Sorry about the guys, I mean they don't really mean what they said, they just aren't used to having a girl on the team, and well you know, pretty ones. I saw you tryout, you were pretty good." He said and she smiled and looked at him.

"Don't worry I am used to it. Most guys are intimidated about having a girl in charge."

"You're the one from America right?" He asked and she nodded.

"How long have you been playing for?" He asked.

"A few years. What about you?"

"I suppose since I was little, my brother Kieran used to be a beater and he just taught me since I was little, I didn't actually think I would make it though, I never thought I was much good."

"I thought you were, I saw you try out, you have pretty good accuracy."

"I used to play baseball when I was younger so I think that might have helped."

"You are really only 14?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah, just turned 14 actually."

"Good god you look like you're 20 or something."

"I'll take that as a good thing." He said with a smile and a laugh.

After practice was over James dismissed them all and they all walked back to the castle.

"Hey Walcott." Leo said as he came up to her and she raised her eyebrow at him.

"I didn't mean what I said; you know I was only joking right?" He said and she shrugged.

"Its just we aren't used to having many girls on the team." He said and she looked at him.

"Does that make a difference?" She asked sharply.

"Uh I suppose not." He said and looked at the ground. "How about I make it up to you?" he asked and she looked at him.

"Do you have a date for the dance?"

"No."

"Well would you like to go with me?" He asked and she pursed her lips.

"Ummm, no. Thanks though." She said with a smile as she ruffled his hair and walked ahead of him and headed in to the castle.

* * *

Rebecca scurried quickly out of class quickly with a Ravenclaw named Aiden Smith who was currently trying to ask her to the dance.

"Thank you but no thank you." Rebecca said as she whipped around and looked at him and he nearly ran in to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Bye." She said quickly and took off down the hall wanting to get to the library as quick as possible for some peace and quiet.

"Walcott." She heard down the hall and she squeezed her eyes shut and continued.

"Rebecca." She heard again and she glanced back and saw James.

"Oh, sorry." She said as he walked up to her quickly.

"I need your help." He said as he stopped in front of her and glanced around and paused and motioned for her to follow. They walked down a less populated hall and he stopped and turned to her.

"You look nervous." She said and he twisted his robes around in his hands.

"I uh am a little, I've been thinking about this all week and I think I might actually do it." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"James I'm not going to the dance with you." She said and his eyebrows rose up as he looked at her surprised.

"No I wasn't going to ask you, I want to ask Lily." He said and she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, who else, silly me. What do you need me for?"

"Well you guys are pretty good friends right?"

"I wouldn't say we are best friends but we are alright friends I suppose."

"If you were Lily how would you want to be asked?"

"James I am really not sure I am the person to be talking to, Jenny or Tessa might be able to help you more, I am not that miuch of a girly kind of girl-."

"No Tessa and Jenny giggle too much and they are bound to say something to Lily. I need you to help me."

"Well I think she was actually considering going with Diggory." She said and he grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"Any one but him, I can't stand him."

"Yeah neither can I, such an idiot."

"I know huh?"

"But I don't think things are going to work with Diggory, she said he was only an alright kisser."

"They kissed?" He asked as he glared.

"Calm down boy, geeze you know she doesn't belong to you, she can do whatever she wants with any guy she wants."

"I don't think she should." He said with a grumble as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Listen James, I am going to give you a few tips alright on getting a girl-."

"I know how to get a girl Walcott." He said dryly. "I have never had a problem getting a girl."

"I am talking about Lily you idiot." She said and he looked at her attentively.

"I'm listening."

"She obviously doesn't like being asked out every chance possible so stop asking her out, lose the giant ego, you aren't the shit so stop acting like it." She said and he frowned. "Don't pick on people, no one likes a bully. Don't over do the compliments. Just be you, you're a nice guy you just try too hard so stop trying, let her come to you. Alright, are you getting all this?" She asked and he paused and nodded.

"Stop asking her out, and be nice. I can do that." He said and Rebecca sighed to herself.

"What makes you think that she won't go with Diggory?"

"She said he was nice, they have nothing in common, it wont last." She said dully.

"Alright, thanks." He said and gave her a quick hug and took off down the hall. She watched him hurry down the hall and she continued back up to the library.

She finally got there but not after another invitation from a 3rd year Hufflepuff which she had thought was adorable and kindly turned him down before sending him on his way.

"Hey Remus." She said as she took the seat across from him.

"Hey Becky." He said as he looked up from his book.

"Where is Lily?"

"I don't know, I saw her walking with Michael Taylor earlier so she might still be with him." He said with a shrug and went back to his book and Rebecca set her bag down and pulled out her books and notebook and flipped open the books around her and looked at Remus who was focusing on his work. She observed him closely as he focused on his work and she noticed the way his hair fell over his deep brown eyes in a rather cute way, especially when he was focusing so much on what was in front of him. He was rather handsome, his cheek bones were defined and his jaw was strong. He had a few scars across his face and she silently wondered where he had gotten them from.

"Hey Remus." She said and he looked up at her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you have a date to the dance?"

"No, not sure if I am going."

"Well would you go with me?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked and she chuckled and smiled.

"Because I want you to go with me, I would normally go with Andrew to something like this but he is going with Claire." She said with a roll of her eyes at the mention of Claire.

"So I would rather go with someone I know rather than with someone I don't know."

"Uh sure." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks." She said and leaned back in her seat and went back to her work.

"Hey guys." Lily said as she sat down next to Rebecca.

"Hi." Rebecca said glancing up from her work.

"Becky are you going to the dance by any chance?"

"Yeah Remus and I are going together." She said and Lily looked across the table at Remus with a smile.

"That's great." She said and turned back to Rebecca.

"Well Jen, Tess and I are going to Hogsmead next week to get dresses; do you want to come with us?"

"Sure, I've already got a dress though."

"Oh you do?"

"Yeah but it will be nice to do something girly for a change." Rebecca said with a laugh and the librarian looked over and hushed her and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Crazy old hag." She muttered.

* * *

"What do you mean you're going to the dance with Walcott?" Sirius asked Remus as he walked in to the room and Remus looked up from his book.

"Meaning we are going to the dance together. Padfoot, you really need to get over the fact that Rebecca and I are friends. She isn't as bad as you make her out to be you know?"

"She is a vile little bitch."

"Come on Padfoot." James said as he stepped out of the bathroom. "I have to go with Moony on this, she is pretty nice."

"I don't know who the hell you are talking about but Rebecca Walcott is the opposite of nice."

"That's because you are rude and mean to her."

"She is rude and mean to be, do you expect me to be all nice and dandy if she is treating me like crap?" He said and Remus sighed and went back to his book.  
"I have to go; I told Nancy I would meet her in the astronomy tower." He said and ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Don't wait up." He said with a wink and headed out of the room and down the stairs. He spotted Rebecca sitting on the couch by herself writing something and she glanced up at him as he reached the bottom on the stairs and she went back to her writing.

"You don't deserve to go with Moony." He said and she glanced up.

"What?"

"You aren't half as good enough."

"Jealous?" She asked with a smirk and he rolled his eyes.

"As if."

"You sound awfully concerned you know?"

"I am only concerned for Moony, I am not sure he knows that his consorts with a two faced whore." He said and she narrowed her eyes.

"You're the only whore in this room. Do the conquests make you fee good about yourself?"

"Now you are starting to sound jealous." He said with a smirk.

"I know your kind, you are worthless scum bags who think that women are nothing but notches in your bed post. Trust me I am anything but jealous."

"You would know." He said with a smirk.

"And this is where the conversation ends." She said sharply.

"Touchy subject?" He taunted and she looked at him.

"Drop it Black if you know what is good for you." She said and he rubbed his chin and nodded slowly with a smirk.

"And if I don't?"

"You will regret it." She said with a glare towards him.

"Alright then, well I am off, got a hot blonde waiting for me." He said and she scoffed.

"Pig." She muttered as he walked out.

* * *

"Becky what do you think of this one?" Jenny asked as she stepped out of the changing room and Rebecca glanced up from the magazine she had grabbed from one of the shelves.

"Uh it makes you look like an asparagus." Rebecca said blandly as she looked at the horrible green colored dress. "Way too much cleavage too." Rebecca said and went back to the magazine.

"Tess, do I look like an asparagus?" She asked Tessa and Tessa poked her head out.

"Yeah a little."

"Jen darling I wouldn't lie to you, try on that blue dress you picked up.

"I think its too short."

"It wasn't that short was it?" Tessa asked from her changing room.

"It looked kind of short. I'll try it on though." Jenny said and disappeared back in to her changing room.

"Alright Becky what do you think?" Lily asked as she stepped out and Rebecca pursed her lips as she looked at the dark blue dress.

"Naw it is too dark, what the hell is that on the back?" Rebecca asked and Lily turned around and showed her a rather large bow.

"That bow is hideous, it ruins the dress."

"That was one concern I had, I suppose I could just take it off."

"Naw the color isn't right for you, try something in green, it will go with your eyes, did you pick up that green dress I pointed out?"

"Yeah I think it's in here."

"You know for someone who isn't girly, you sure have an eye." Lily said from her room.

"Yeah well Andy's sister used to drag me shopping and always gave me fashion tips; I guess they just sort of stuck." Rebecca said with a sigh.

"Becky, I think this might be a little short." Jenny said as she peered out.

"Lets see."

"No it's really short." Jenny said with a frown as she stepped out, trying to pull the dress down over her thighs.

"That isn't a dress; it's a piece of fabric." Rebecca said blandly.

"I told you it was too short." Jenny said as she looked down at herself.

"Jen I can see your arse." Tessa said as she looked out and Jenny grabbed the back and pulled it down.

"It keeps riding up, I'm changing." Jenny said and went back in to her changing room.

"Becky what do you think of this?" Tessa asked as she stepped out with a turquoise colored halter dress that fell to her knees and a black ribbon that wrapped around the waist.

"That looks nice." Jenny said as she peered out.

"I like that." Lily said as she looked out.

"I do too." Tessa said with a smile as she looked in the mirror. "Silver heels and accessories." She said with a smile as she pulled her hair up.

"That would look cute." Jenny said with a squeal.

"Who are you going with again Tess?" Becky asked.

"Cameron Gregor. He is a 6th year Hufflepuff.

"What about you Jen?"

"Michael asked me actually."

"Michael Baley?" Rebecca asked and she nodded.

"You never told us who you were going with." Tessa said before disappearing back in to the dressing room.

"Remus." She said and heard a giggle from Jenny and Tessa and they both poked their heads out.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Well as far as I know there is only one Remus at the school, so yes."

"He is really handsome, not like Sirius Black though, sorry Tess." Jenny said and Tessa shrugged.

"Sirius is like a god." Jenny gushed.

"He is not." Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Jenny asked.

"You guys must remember Becky and Black don't get along." Lily said.

"Yeah I never really understood why." Jenny said.

"He is an arrogant womanizer." Rebecca said simply.

"Guys what do you think of this?" Lily asked as she stepped out in a strapless green dress with rhinestones around the waist. It fell freely from the waist all the way down to the floor in an elegant way.

"That looks great Lily." Jenny said with a smile.

"It's wonderful, I think you should get it." Tessa said and Lily turned to Rebecca.

"What do you think?"

"It looks good. Do you like it?" Rebecca asked and Lily looked in the mirror and turned around.

"You know I think I do, I am just scared the top is going to slip down or something." Lily said as she grabbed the top and pulled it up.

"You can fix that with a sticking charm." Rebecca said and Lily looked back in the mirror.

"I think I will get it." Lily said with a smile.

"So who are you going with Lily?" Rebecca asked. She wondered if James had successfully asked her.

"Amos Diggory." She said and Rebecca rolled her eyes to herself.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me."

"Didn't James Potter ask you?" Rebecca asked off handedly.

"No, which was a little surprising to be honest. He asks me out every chance he gets." Lily said and went back in to her changing room.

"Oh. Ha." Rebecca said to herself as she looked back down at her magazine.

"Okay guys, if this isn't it, then I am not going to the dance." Jenny said as she stepped out wearing a white dress that fell to her knees with one strap over the shoulder and a black ribbon around the waist and a small bow on the back.

"That looks nice actually, I'm not a fan of the bows but I think that might work." Rebecca said and Tessa stepped out with her dress over her arm and the dresses that she wasn't getting she set out on the rack and they started to put themselves back on the racks in the store.

"I think that looks great Jen."

"I like it too, my legs are a big short but I think with heels they will look fine." Jenny said and twirled around in her dress.

"Looks good Jen." Lily said as she stepped out with her dress and put her other dresses on to the rack.

"Alright I'll get this. Do you guys want to get accessories now or later?"

"Let's just get them now, that way if we need anything else we will still have next time." Lily said and Jenny nodded and disappeared back in to her dressing room.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, next chapter should be out in a few days hopefully, finals are coming up so i dont know how much free time i will have but i will try my best =)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Walcott." James said as he walked towards her as she walked in to the common room with Jenny, Tessa, and Lily.

"Yes?" She said and he grabbed her arm lightly.

"We need to talk." He said and led her out of the common room and out of the tower.

"We have a big problem." He said and started to pace.

"Are you referring to Lily going to the dance with Diggory?" She asked and he nodded.

"So I could hex him before the dance and then offer to take her to the dance instead."

"That is an awful idea, you know she would know it was you and then she would hate you. I mean you guys haven't quarreled in some time have you?"

"Not really, I mean only a little."

"See, progress now would you want to mess that up by hexing Amos? Not that I have any sympathy towards him? I don't like him much, I think he smiled at me the other day, it was creepy. He did this thing-."

"Can we focus on my big problem?" He asked and she pursed her lips for a moment.

"You could like poison him or something, I don't mean kill him either but just make him sick the night of the dance. This is really wrong you know that right?" She asked and he looked at her confused.

"I don't see anything wrong with it." He said innocently.

"Well here I am plotting against one of my better friends with her 'nemesis' to get said nemesis to go to the dance with her."

"I think nemesis is a bit strong don't you? She smiled at me the other day in class. She didn't do that scowl that she usually does when she sees me."

"Once again, progress." She said and leaned against the wall.

"I think the poisoning sounds pretty good." He said and leaned against the wall next to her.

"Do you know anything good?"

"I can't believe I am doing this." She said with a groan. "If you ingest large levels of hellebore it can make you sick for a few days. But I don't know how you are going to get him to eat hellebore."

"We could put it in his food."

"Yeah how are you going to do that? Just walk over and get him to look the other way while you switch his salad?"

"You underestimate me as a marauder." He said with a smirk. "Thanks." He said and pat her on the back and headed down the hall and she sighed and walked back in to the tower.

"What did Potter want?" Lily asked as Rebecca sat down next to her on the couch.

"Something about Quidditch." Rebecca said with a wave of her hand.

* * *

"Hey Becca." Andrew said and Rebecca cracked open an eye and looked up at him. She was using her free block to sit outside for some time alone to relax.

"Hey Andy." Rebecca said and he sat down next to her on the grass.

"I got a picture of the sonogram from my parents." He said as he handed her a picture and she sat up and took the picture from him and blinked a few times before focusing on the picture.

"Hey it kind of looks like you Andy, look there." She said as she pointed to the sonogram.

"I think that's the butt." He said and she smiled.

"Same difference." She said and he rolled his eyes and took the picture back.

"In just 5 more months I will have a baby brother." He said with a sigh and laid back on the grass.

"You're not with Claire, surprise there." She said dryly.

"She is with her friends trying to figure out make up and hairstyles for the dance. You're going right?" He asked and she nodded.

"You're going with Remus right?" He asked and she nodded.

"You'll save me a few dances right?" He asked and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on you have to save me a dance."

"I suppose I could." She said with a smile and he sat up.

"What are you wearing?"

"Uh that black dress I got last year for the end of the year dance."

"I like that dress." He said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yes you expressed that very much last time. Don't you have something better to be doing then bugging me? I was trying to relax." She said as she laid back and he chuckled.

"No not really, do you have practice today?"

"Yeah last day of conditioning, why the hell didn't you try out? You are a pretty good beater and I was looking forward to going up against you this year."

"I want to focus on my studies this year."

"Come on you balanced quidditch, school, president of the Transfiguration club and having me as a friend last year, why cant you do it this year?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Lemme guess, you wanna spend more time with Claire?"

"Is that a crime? Becca, she really isn't that bad, I think she is just a little jealous or something, you know that we're so close and all. She will get over it."

"I am sure she will." Rebecca said and sat up.

"Well I am going to go to the library and work on a little bit of Defense and History homework, do you want to come?"

"Naw I think I am going to go for a walk or something, I'll see you later yeah?" He asked and she nodded and got up and gathered her things.

"See ya." She said and walked back to the castle.

* * *

"Remus are you sick again?" Rebecca asked as he sat down across from her in the library.

"Yeah, I'm fine though." He said quietly as he got out his things. "I get sick a lot, my immune system isn't that great, it never has been."

"That sucks, I hate being sick, will you be alright for the dance?"

"I am sure I will be fine, don't worry." He said with a small smile.

"Would you feel up to going to Hogsmead on Saturday? Lily and the girls are going for some last minute stuff and I don't actually need anything and I haven't actually seen the whole village so wanna go?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat.

"To be honest I don't think I am feeling much up to it, sorry." He said sadly and she pursed her lips and nodded.

"That's alright I'll check it out myself."

"Its not that I don't want to-."

"Remus don't sweat it, its fine." She said as she gave him an assuring smile. "I'll see if Andy will go with me." She said and got back to her work.

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" He asked and she looked up.

"What do you mean?"

"To the dance, I mean I know plenty of other guys asked you."

"Is there some reason I shouldn't have?" She asked amused and he bit his lip.

"Do you not want to go?" She asked slowly and he looked at her surprised for a moment.

"No I do, I am just wondering why you asked me."

"Well here is the thing." She said leaning in and he leaned in slightly. She glanced around and licked her lips and pursed them as she paused. "So the other day I was just walking along and these aliens came by and said they would take over the world if I didn't ask you to come with me to the dance so, I really didn't have any other choice." She said and he looked at her blandly and she smiled.

"I wanted to go with you, you're my friend, isn't that what friends do? Go to dances with each other? I find that much more enjoyable because it relieves the pressure of trying to impress you." She said with a small chuckle and sat back in her seat. "You do still want to come right?"

"Yeah." He said and leaned back and she chuckled to herself and went back to her work.

* * *

"You know of course he would be coming with Claire to Hogsmead, ever since he met that bitch he is always with her, I saw this coming, I swear I did." Rebecca muttered to herself as she walked down the street munching on some pastries she had bought and she glanced in to the quidditch shop at the newest broom on sale.

"And before you know it he is going to forget all about me and then what am I supposed to do?" She said and heard a chuckle from behind her and she turned around and saw Sirius and she frowned at him.

"Go away." She muttered and turned back around.

"Do you normally talk to yourself like that?"

"Sometimes." She said and he stood next to her.

"You know you might want to get your head checked out, I think there is something wrong with it, well I know that there is but you know, for the record." He said with a shrug.

"Oh ha ha, aren't you funny." She said dryly.

"Did everyone ditch you?" He asked and as he turned around and faced her as he leaned against the window and faced her.

"No, I chose to come here by myself. Did everyone ditch you?"

"No, I am not much in to picking out dresses so I am waiting for Laura to come out. You should see the legs on that bird, wow." He said with a smirk.

"You are disgusting." She said as she started to walk away.

"Why did you come by yourself? Girls never go alone unless they are loners."

"I can go places by myself, I don't need friends or an escort thank you very much, I am independent." She said as she continued to walk.

"Is that what you call it? When no one wants to come to Hogsmead with you?"

"Shut up. I could have had anyone come with me."

"Then why didn't you?"

"Because I wanted to come by myself, you know have some time to myself to think, you are making it very hard to do so by the way."

"Always glad to help make your life a little less enjoyable."

"You are annoying, go away." She said and sped up her walking.

"So where are you going?"

"I don't know, that is none of your business anyways, so go away."

"Are you going to make me?"

"Well I might have to consider that since you wont stop following me that you are somewhat interested in me which is disgusting in which I might have to hex you."

"Trust me the only interest I have in you is making your life a living hell."

"Aww how sweet of you." She said sarcastically and stopped and turned to him.

"Can you leave me alone and go annoy someone else? I am sure that group of girls would love to have you annoy them." She said as she pointed to a small group of girls huddled together looking at Rebecca and Sirius. "Oh and now since you arent leaving me alone they are going to think something is going on with us, oh I can hear the rumors already, you are such a pain." She grumbled and continued down the road.

"Looks like my work here is complete, have fun by yourself, loner." He said and walked away and she glanced back at him and rolled her eyes to herself. There couldn't be anything more annoying than Sirius Black.

But there was one thing that came close.

A group of Slytherins she didn't particularly like. Namely Evan Rosier, Bellatrix Black and Rabastan Lestrange. She was fairly sure that Slytherins were at least smart enough to know not to attack her at Hogsmead. She glanced back, she was on the outer edge of the village, and there were only a few shops and very few students around. She got a chill up her spine as she had flashes of what had happened only weeks ago, the snapping of her arm as Bellatrix broke it and laughed as she cried out in pain and how could she forget the Cruciatus curse, the feeling of her body being split in half and lit on fire. She kept her head down hoping that she wouldn't be noticed and flinched inside when she heard Bellatrix's voice.

"Well what do we have here?" She said as they made their way over and Rebecca felt her heart race.

"Come back for some more?" Evan said with a smirk and Rebecca glanced around and spotted a group of students walking out of a store across the road and she made eye contact with them and they glanced at each other and quickly took off down the street and she rolled her eyes to herself and took a deep breath as she looked at the three Slytherins crowding around her. Rabastan hit the bag out of Rebecca's hands and she looked at the cookies on the ground and took a deep breath as she looked at Rabastan. She took a step towards him and he got out his wand and stuck it in her face.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked with a smirk and she glanced at Evan and Bellatrix and went back to Rabastan.

"Get that fucking wand out of my face." She sneered and he chuckled.

"Are you going to make me?" He asked and poked her with it. "Would you like a repeat of what happened last time?" He asked as he got in to her face and she let out a sigh and looked at the floor and he chuckled and put his wand down.

"Looks like you aren't so tough after all huh?" He asked and she looked back at him as he looked at Bellatrix and Evan with a smirk and as he turned around she brought her fist back and slugged him as hard as she could in his face and he grabbed his face and she flicked her wand at the trashcan not too far away and it flew at Bellatrix and Evan and threw them off their feet and she jumped on Rabastan and started to hit as much of him as she could reach. She felt a hand grab her by her hair and pull her off Rabastan and a hand collided with her face and she grabbed her face as Bellatrix kicked her in the side and Rebecca grabbed Bellatrix and turned her around and threw her in to the side of the building and punched her hard in the back and sides until she turned herself around and punched Rebecca in the face and Rebecca threw back one and grabbed her by the hair and threw her in to the ground and got on top of her, holding her by the hair and hitting her head in to the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking come near me again or I will fucking kill you." Rebecca screamed and someone pulled her off and pushed her in to the wall and she looked at Evan who had a cut on his forehead and he looked at Bellatrix lying on the floor groaning.

"What should we do with her?" Evan asked and Rebecca took the moment to knee him and kick his wand out of his hand and she started to take off but Bellatrix grabbed her by the ankle and tripped her.

"Not getting away so fast you bitch." Bellatrix said and Rebbeca turned on her back and kicked Bellatrix in the face and she slumped over cold and Rebecca hurried down the street, kids whispering to each other as she walked down the street and she put her head down as she felt her nose and found it was bleeding. She used her sleeve and wiped it away the best she could but it kept bleeding.

"Merlin Walcott, what the hell happened?" Sirius said as he caught up to her.

"Leave me alone." She spat and hurried down the road back to the castle, hearing whispers all around her.

She ran up to her room out of breath and locked herself in the bathroom and leaned against the counter holding her side and she leaned over the sink as her nose continued to bleed in to the sink and she turned on the faucet and let the blood drain. She grabbed a towel off the counter and held it up to her nose and leaned her head back and sat back on the counter and groaned to herself. She could feel her side was bruised and she had a feeling this was probably going to send her home. She fumbled for her wand as she pulled the towel away to examine her nose and saw it was crooked.

"Stupid bitch broke my nose." She muttered to herself as she pointed her wand at her face praying she could do this right.

"Episkey." She said as clear as she could and felt a crack in her nose and bent over as she held her face letting out a colorful string of curses.

"What the hell?" Someone said and Rebecca looked up as Melanie poked her head in and looked disgusted at the blood on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"I got punched in the face, what else does it look like?" Rebecca snapped and grabbed the towel and stuck it to her face as she sat down on the ground and held her head back.

"Why did you get punched in the face?"

"Because Slytherins are fucking assholes that's why and taking on three at a time is very hard to do without getting something to show for it." Rebecca said and closed her eyes.

"Well would you mind cleaning up the blood, that's really gross." Melanie said and turned around and walked back in to the room and Rebecca rolled her eyes to herself.

"Bitch." She muttered under her breath.

After the bleeding stopped Rebecca stood up and observed herself again. She had heavy bruising around her right eye where Bellatrix had hit her the first time which was slightly swollen and the bruising around her nose from the broken nose. She lifted up the side of her shirt and saw a slight bruising on her side.

"Becky what happened?" Lily said from the doorway as she looked around the blood stained room in slight horror.

"Well I am getting sent home this time for sure." Rebecca muttered and started to clean her face.

"You have blood all over your shirt too."

"I didn't noticed, thank you for clearing that up." Rebecca snapped and paused and looked at Lily.

"Sorry, I am just a little ticked off right now." Rebecca said with a sigh and Lily nodded and backed out of the room. Rebecca cleaned up the blood around the bathroom and walked out and changed in to some fresh clothes.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked from her bed.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little pissed off, I need to go get this bruising taken care of, I'll be back later, maybe." She said with a sigh and walked out and headed towards the dreadful Hospital wing.

Just as she expected, Madam Pomfrey was NOT pleased.

"Miss Walcott, I thought I said no more fighting." She said as she brought the paste over.

"I didn't start this, those stupid Slytherins did, I was minding my own damn- ow, careful." Rebecca said as Madam Pomfrey applied it to her face.

"Oh stop complaining." Madam Pomfrey said and Rebecca cracked open an eye at Madam Pomfrey.

"You did that on purpose."

"If you would hold still then this wouldn't hurt, stop moving."

"Well you're hurting me." Rebecca muttered.

"Take your shirt off so I can apply this to your side." She said and Rebecca carefully took off her shirt, trying to avoid getting the smelly cream on her shirt.

"I just don't understand how you get in to so many fights, you can walk away you know?"

"Well it is kind of hard to do so when you are cornered isn't it? They won't leave me alone, I'm like their favorite pastime or something and they are complete cowards and always gang up on me, trust me, if this was a one on one fight, I would not be here."

"Let me see your hands." She said and Rebecca held up her bruised hands and Madam Pomfrey frowned and applied the cream and closed the jar up.

"Lay down for a few minutes and I will be back to remove the cream." Madam Pomfrey said and Rebecca laid down and stared at the wall and gave a face of discomfort as she felt the prickling of the cream healing her bruises.

Later that night Rebecca heard a tap on the window and glanced over at it and flicked her wand and the window opened. A phoenix flew in and dropped a letter on Rebecca's bed and flew out and Rebecca stared after it and looked at Lily.

"Did you just see a phoenix or am I imagining things?" Rebecca asked as she picked up the letter.

"That's Dumbledore's phoenix." Lily said as she looked at the letter.

* * *

**Uh oh =) thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it as much as i do writing them. Reviews make me happy =)**


	11. Chapter 11

"I am supposed to go see him in his office tomorrow morning, great, I AM going home after all, well you know it was nice knowing you Lily, thanks to three stupid Slytherins I am getting sent home." Rebecca spat and threw the letter from her and laid back on her pillow and Lily picked up the letter.

"Well you don't know that." Lily said as she looked up from the letter.

"Well the last time I got sent to the headmaster, I got suspended for a week, and the time before that, I got kicked out of the dueling club, and the time before that, I was suspended for turning the teacher in to a duck which was completely on accident but they didn't believe me. So going to the headmaster is never a good thing."

"You could try thinking optimistically Becky."

"The world is out to get me; there is no use in thinking optimistically because the world is just so full of pessimism." She said darkly and Lily rolled her eyes.

"The world is not out to get you." She said and handed the letter back to Rebecca.

"You should see what he wants before you start thinking that you're getting sent home, just saying."

"You got kicked out of the dueling club? Why?"

"Well see it was during tournaments and I was in the lead, the guy I was dueling, Markus Hatter, dirty cheater had one of his friends use a trip hex from the crowd and I didn't take to kindly to that, so after he disarmed me I took the moment he gloated to beat him up, if I had had my wand I would have done much worse."

"You get in a lot of fights huh?"

"I got in a lot more back in Salem. I've actually been on my best behavior here." She said and Lily snorted and Rebecca gave her a smirk. "I was rather a handful; I think that's why they sent me here. I never actually did anything to expel myself so they probably figured this was the best way to get rid of me for a little while. They are supposed to send the top students, I wasn't exactly a top student like Andy but I was like an alright student."

"So you're saying they sent you here to get rid of you?" Lily asked.

"That's my conclusion." Rebecca said with a smile. "I'm actually surprised it took them almost two months to send me back." Rebecca said with a laugh and her stomach growled.

"I think we should head to dinner." Lily said as she got up.

"I am pretty hungry." She said and they headed out of the room and down to the Great Hall.

"Becca, what the hell happened today? I heard something happened at Hogsmead." Andrew said as he came up to her at the Great Hall.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Rebecca said as she went to walk past him, stupid Claire, this probably would have never happened if he hadn't gone to Hogsmead with her.

"Becca." Andrew said and grabbed her hand and she spun around and looked at him.

"Please talk to me." He said and Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Lily and gave her a nod.

"I'll see you inside." She said and Lily nodded and walked in to the Great Hall.

"Becca what's going on?"

"I think I might get sent back." She said as she stared at the floor. "I have to meet with the headmaster tomorrow morning."

"Oh no." He said and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?"

"Three of them came up on me."

"Why didn't you just walk away? Becca I have-."

"They wouldn't leave me alone so I took care of it." She snapped and glanced towards the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go eat; I'll see you later-."

"Becca I'm sorry for not going with you." He said as he grabbed her hand and she turned and looked at him and shook her head.

"Whatever Andy, I'll see you later." She said and pulled her hand away from his and she walked in to the Great Hall and heard a few whispers around her as she walked to her usual spot and glanced at the Slytherin table and saw Evan glaring at her, his hand in a cast and a few of the Slytherins whispered amongst each other as they glanced at her and she looked around her and saw people watching her as they spoke to one another. She took her seat next to Lily and glanced down the table at James who looked at her and back to his food and she looked at Sirius and locked eyes with him for a moment and he gave a nod and looked back down at his food. She glanced around and pretty much saw the same weary look in everyone's eyes.

"Why the hell is everyone looking at me like I have the plague or something?" Rebecca snapped as she got herself some food.

"Rabastan Lestrange and Bellatrix Black are in the hospital wing, apparently you got them pretty good." Lily said quietly and Rebecca looked over at the Slytherin table.

"Everyone heard what happened they are saying you are some sort of crazy and dangerous person." Jenny said and went back to her food.

"Like they didn't know that, hell I was only defending myself." Rebecca grumbled and stabbed her potato and nibbled on it.

Dinner was relatively quiet, only a light conversation about the dance the next week. Rebecca finished her food and pushed around what was left on her plate and glanced around.

"Alright I'm going back up to the tower, I'll see you later." Rebecca said as she got up and headed out of the Great Hall and stopped at the stairs and looked back towards the Entrance Hall. The lake sounded rather night right now, she could be alone with out anyone whispering about her. She pulled her jacket around herself and headed outside and walked down the path that led down to the lake.

She sat down on one of the large rocks on the shore and laid back as she looked up at the full moon that was slowly rising. She heard something off towards the forest and she sat up and listened closer. There was no mistaking that sound, a howl. She had heard that many things lived in the forest, even werewolves but Rebecca highly doubted that, werewolves were usually driven towards people due to their blood thirsty nature, surely there wasn't, it had to have been a mistake of the ears. She lay back down and looked back up at the moon and sat up when she heard it again. Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to sit out here by herself, especially when something that sounded oddly like a werewolf was out in the forest. She got off the rock and headed back up to the castle.

She walked past the Great Hall and saw it was empty and wondered how long she had really been out there. She spotted the large clock outside the Great Hall and saw she only had 5 minutes until curfew. She started to rush up to the tower, knowing she would never make it in 5 minutes and only hoped that she might get caught by James or Lily in hopes of evading a detention or docking of points.

She hurried down a hall and one second she was walking, the next she found herself on the floor and she heard a small snort and she flipped over on to her back and pulled out her wand and looked around, her ears sharp. She heard a small scuff behind her and she turned around quickly.

"Depulso." She said and there was an 'oomph' from somewhere and Rebecca saw James, Peter and Sirius sprawled out on the ground.

"What the hell?" Sirius groaned and Rebecca looked down at the piece of parchment by her feet and she bent down and picked it up.

"No, give that back." Sirius said as he lunged towards her and she flicked her wand and he ran in to an invisible wall and fell back as she examined the parchment.

"Marauders Map." She said as she looked at a spot where 4 dots were marked Rebecca Walcott, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.

"What is this?" She asked as she looked up at them and Sirius had his wand out at her.

"Give it back now." He said with anger in his eyes.

"Its nothing." James said quickly and she dropped her wand and flipped through it more and saw Lily, Jenny and Tessa in the tower, Dumbledore in his office. The parchment was wretched out of her hands and she looked up at Sirius who tapped it and the parchment and it went

"That's a map of the school, it shows where everyone is, right?" She asked as she looked at James who looked at Peter.

"Rebecca don't say anything about-."

"That's brilliant, did you guys make that?" She asked curiously.

"Mind your own business Walcott." Sirius snapped and she glared at him and then wondered where they were going, it was not too long ago she had found them sneaking around after hours.

"Where are you guys going?"

"Like I said mind your own business." Sirius said darkly.

"You should be going back to the tower Rebecca, or I am going to have to report you." James said and Rebecca looked at him and then looked back at Sirius with a glare.

"Right well have fun." She said and turned to leave.

"Don't try following us either or we'll know." Sirius said and she turned around and continued to walk to the tower.

She got up to her room and saw Lily pacing the room.

"Becky where have you been?"

"I went down to the lake, must have stayed longer than I thought, whats up with you? You look…mad."

"Potter isn't here for rounds. That is part of his Head duties, I knew it was a bad idea to make him head boy, Remus at least stuck to his duties."

"I saw James, Peter and Black sneaking around somewhere on the 4th floor not too long ago." Rebecca said as she sat down on her bed and scooped up Kimba in her arms and laid down.

"Oh well, he is going to hear about this tomorrow." Lily said and grabbed her cloak.

"I will see you guys later." Lily said and headed out of the room.

* * *

"Well here it is." Lily said as she led Rebecca to a Gargoyle statue and turned to Rebecca.

"Right, well I guess I might see you later, depending on how this goes." Rebecca said and Lily nodded.

"Alright, good luck." She said and headed down the hall and Rebecca looked at the statue and waited. What exactly was she supposed to do? Just wait here? She looked around at the empty halls around her and wondered if Professor Dumbledore was late. She pulled out the letter that had been sent to her and read through it again. It just asked for her to meet him in his office at 8AM. Her eyes fell to the bottom where there was a small note scribbled.

_I like lemon drops._

Yeah well that was a good thing to know if there was some sort of trivia on what kind of candy that Dumbledore liked.

"What the hell do lemon drops-." She started and the Gargoyle sprang to life and stepped aside, revealing a staircase and she looked back at the letter and back to the staircase and looked around before walking up the stairs slowly, glancing around every so often until she reached the top. She came to a large oak door with a Gryffin door knocker. She chuckled to herself and reached up to grab the knocker when she heard Professor Dumbledore from inside.

"Please come in Miss Walcott." He said and she grabbed the handle and twisted it and gave a small push on the door and stepped inside and she was met with a rather large and tall room.

Off to one side was a large fireplace at least as tall as herself, another wall was covered with portraits of people who were off dozing, there was a large window on another side that over looked the grounds and the lake and up along the last wall was a large book case that covered the entire wall two stories high which had a spiral staircase that led up to the second story. The room was warm and had candles floating in the ceiling. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a small smile on his face, dressed in midnight blue starry robes.

"Hello Miss Walcott, how are you?" He asked and she closed the door behind her.

"Am I going home?" She asked and he gave a small chuckle and folded his hands.

"No Miss Walcott, will that put you at ease?"

"A bit." She said as she slowly walked towards the large desk. She glanced around the office and there seemed to be curious little trinkets all over the office. Her eyes landed on a stone basin not too far off on a small table shimmering like light hitting the lake.

"Is that a pensive sir?" She asked as she looked back at him.

"It is." He said and she looked around and her eyes landed on the phoenix and it looked at her with slight interest and he ruffled his feathers and gave a few small flaps.

"His name is Fawks by the way."

"I've never seen a phoenix before, he is beautiful."

"Thank you, would you have a seat Miss Walcott?" he asked and waved his hand and a large plush chair appeared out of no where and she took her seat. He picked up a small bowl and held it out to her.

"Lemon Drop?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No thanks." She said and he put the bowl down and took one for himself. He grabbed one of the glass cups on the desk and filled it up with some water and motioned to her if she wanted some. She shook her head and folded her hands on her lap as he took a small drink.

"Do you know why I have called you here Miss Walcott?"

"I would have to think it has something to do with what happened at Hogsmead yesterday."

"Yes it does-."

"They started it; I mean I can't really prove it but-." She said and he held up his hand and cut her off.

"Miss Walcott you do not need to explain yourself, a few students saw the whole thing and reported it, you have done nothing wrong." He said and she took a deep breath and leaned back.

"Well if I am not getting sent home what am I here for?"

"Mr. Lestrange and Mr. Black's fathers tried to press charges but seeing that it was Mr. Lestrange and Miss Black who started the fight, I have managed to have the charges cleared." He said and she held her breath as she waited for the bad news to come.

"You will however be suspended from Quidditch-." He said and the glass sitting on the desk shattered and water spilled on to the desk but she hardly noticed.

"Now hang on a second, that's not fair!" She halfway yelled as she jumped out of her seat and gripped the desk.

"Miss Walcott-."

"No, I will admit, I could have handled what happened at Hogsmead a little better but I do not think that is grounds for suspension, I mean give me detention or something, dock house points-."

"Miss Walcott the decision has already been made; there is nothing I can do about it."

She started to pace back and forth and she stopped at the window.

"I can't believe this bullshit." She muttered as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Miss Walcott, I suggest that you stay as much away from-."

"What do you think I have been doing? Staying away from them, exactly like I was told, I didn't even try to start anything; they just came up to me, what else was I suppose to do? They were going to- it doesn't matter, they came up to me and they were told to leave me alone as well." She said as she turned and looked at him.

"Miss Walcott there is nothing I can do." He said and she looked back out the window.

"May I go now? I would prefer not to break anything else." She said as he waved his wand and the mess was cleared up, the glass cup put itself back together like new.

"Yes you may go." He said and she turned to leave.

"Miss Walcott." He said and she stopped in her tracks and took a deep breath.

"Please try not to let your anger get the best of you. I know that's not something you really want." He said and she closed her eyes as she clenched her fists. If there was anything she wanted to do it was to beat some Slytherin heads in right now.

"Alright, have a good day Professor." She said and opened the door.

"You too Miss Walcott." He said and she shut the door behind her. She leaned against it as she buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. This wasn't the end of the world, it wasn't. She could have plenty of fun in the stands. Who the hell was she kidding, this was what she had been looking forward to the whole year, quidditch, and now it was gone.

* * *

**Well there you have it, thanks for reading, i cant believe i have had a thousand hits! Incredible! So i dont think i will be able to write for a while, i know this came out a little late and I'm sorry, i have finals for the next two weeks so i dont know how much writing i will be able to get done but i will try my best. Please rate and review =)**


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca walked down to Transfiguration and McGonagall paused in her lesson as she walked in and took her seat in the back. She glanced at Rebecca before continuing with the lesson and Rebecca looked over at James sitting with Sirius and he glanced back at her and she wondered how exactly she was going to break this to James. The Season started in less than two weeks and that was hardly enough time to start training another chaser.

After class Rebecca waited outside the classroom for James trying to think of an easy way to put this so he wouldn't blow up or something.

"James." She called as he turned to go down the hall and he stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He asked and she motioned him to follow her and he shrugged to Sirius and followed her off to the side.

"What's up?"

"I have some bad news." She said and took a deep breath and he looked at her waiting for her to continue.

"I got banned from Quidditch." She said and shock came over his face and then the yelling came.

"What the bloody hell do you mean you have been banned? Who the hell banned you? That can't do that, the season is just about to start!" He yelled making everyone in the hall look over cautiously and he started to pace.

"Lestrange and Black tried charges against me but Dumbledore got them cleared so I got banned instead." She said as she ran her hand over the back of her neck.

"Oh I am not going to let this stand, no way, you are my co- captain- you are my player- they- they cant just ban you."

"Apparently they can. Look James I am about as mad as you are about this-."

"Oh I very highly doubt it; I am going to serious kick some Slytherin arse for this. They can mess with me but they will not mess with my team." He said with a hiss and she sighed.

"James there is nothing that can be done and don't go tearing after them, I don't think they are worth it, if the team loses you too then what are they going to do? I can help train a replacement if you want."

"Who the hell is going to replace you? Did you see the tryouts?" He said and gripped his hair.

"Michael."

"Michael who?"

"Michael Baley."

"He didn't even try out."

"I know but I saw him messing around on the pitch last weekend, plus he plays baseball during the summer. Let me talk to him alright?"

"Rebecca we have less than two weeks before the season starts, does Baley even have a broom?"

"I don't know, if he doesn't he can use mine." She said and James let out a sound of frustration and looked back at Sirius chatting with a girl.

"We'll talk later alright?" he said and she nodded and he headed back towards Sirius who said good bye and they walked down the hall together.

* * *

"Alright Michael, are you ready?" Rebecca yelled from the ground and Michael looked down at her from the broom.

"Becky, I don't know about this, I don't think I am that great of a flyer." He said, clutching the broom with one hand and the quaffle with the other.  
"Don't worry, if you fall I wont let you hit the ground, come on trust me." She yelled and pointed her wand up and with three quick flicks there were three targets flying around him slowly.

"Rebecca I don't think this is going to work." James said as he sat on the ground looking up at the timid Michael sitting up on the broom which was a rather humorous sight, the large Michael sitting on a broom clutching it for dear life and a near horror expression on his face as he looked down.

"Give me your broom." She said as she grabbed James' broom off his lap and mounted on it and flew up to Michael.

"Come on, Michael don't be scared, it's perfectly safe right now." She said assuring him the best she could.

"What do you mean right now? It's not safe any other time?" He asked, his eyebrows shooting up.

"Of course not, quidditch is dangerous, just like anything else, now I know you have a good arm, I want you to fly after the targets and try to hit them, alright?"

"I have a confession Becky." He said as he looked down at the ground 50 feet down.

"I sort of have a fear of flying." He said and looked at her nervously and she gave him a bored look.

"What?" She asked blandly.

"Well a few years go, my cousin and I were playing and he knocked me off my broom, I was in St. Mungos for two nights and I couldn't play baseball that summer." He said and she sighed.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel any safer? What if I strap you to the broom? It would be a miracle if you fell off then."

"I just don't want to uh…die." He said and she groaned.

"Look Michael, there has only ever been like 15 deaths in the history of Quidditch." She said and saw a flash of horror over his face.

"But I mean that's out of hundreds of years, so you figure like one death every 65 years or something." She said and his eyebrows rose up. "And the last guy died like I don't know a few years ago, so you're covered, come on, go." She said quickly as she saw his eyes get wide.

"I won't let you fall. You're the best chance we have of having a decent team alright? Did you see the others that tried out? They couldn't hit the broadside of a barn, go." She urged and he grumbled and gripped the quaffle as he slowly went after the targets.

"You need to fly faster than that Michael if you actually want to catch up to the target." She yelled after him and flew down by James.

"Rebecca I don't think this is going to work." James said with a groan.

"Well that's only because he is going slower than a herd of turtles through peanut butter, maybe if I chase him with a knife or something he will go faster." She said as she leaned back on the broom. "By the way this is a great broom; it is very easy to control." She said and James smiled.

"Thanks, she is my second love, next to Lily, you know." He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"So have you figured out a master plan yet?"

"Yes." He said confidently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll tell Lily." He said with a frown.

"Dork I am the one that suggested it in the first place." She said giving him a confused look.

"It's too risky to tell you, you will just have to wait and see."

"You are still going to poison him right?"

"You will never- Baley, keep your elbow down." James yelled as Michael raised his arm up to hit a target and he wobbled on the broom and grabbed on to the broom with both hands and pulled himself close to the broom, dropping the quaffle in his haste and Rebecca glared at him.

"Come on go a little easy on him."

"Me? What about you?"

"You nearly knocked him off his broom." She said and flew over and grabbed the quaffle and tossed it to Michael who nearly fell off his broom again trying to catch it.

"You have to make at least three targets in a row before you can go back to the castle." Rebecca said and Michael gave her a pained look.

"Come on isn't there someone else that can do this? Didn't Mark Sandoval try out?"

"He was too small."

"Isn't that kind of good?"

"Yeah but he had no arm, you have an arm. You showed me not too long ago."

"We were on the ground, not flying on this dangerous piece of wood."

"Do not refer to my broom as some piece of wood." She said with a glare and he wobbled on his broom.

"Come on, I know you can do this. Do it for Gryffindor." She said with an encouraging smile and he groaned.

"Fine." He sighed.

* * *

"James I am amazing." Rebecca said as she walked in to the common room the night before the dance.

"Why is that?" James asked as he looked up from his quidditch magazine on the couch.

"Michael here, managed to hit all the targets tonight, isn't that right Michael?" Rebecca asked as she pat him on the back and he slouched down on the couch. "I think he might be ready, I mean with a few more practices." She said with a smile.

"She nearly killed me." He said incredulously.

"Surprise there." Sirius muttered sarcastically from the side and Rebecca stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature there." He said and sat down on one of the plush chairs and put his feet up on the table where Remus and Peter were playing chess.

"Padfoot we are trying to play chess." Remus said as he pushed Sirius' feet off the table and set the chess pieces that he had knocked over back up.

"She set the bludgers loose on me, no warning either, just set them loose, I could hardly see a thing as it was and here are these bludgers trying to kill me."

"I kept them off you." Rebecca said with a shrug and Leo came down the stairs.

"Leo, here." Rebecca said and threw his beater bat to him. "Thanks."

"No problem, what did you think of the bat?" He asked.

"A little top heavy but I like the grip, did you just re-tape it?"

"No, I got a new tape, it lasts a bit longer and works a whole lot better, hardly any slip, costs a lot more though but I think its worth it." He said and went back up the stairs.

"She actually knocked me off my broom, bloody menace and then she sat back and laughed." Michael said and ran his hand through his hair.

"I said I was sorry, it hit the tip on accident and you were only a few feet off the ground, i told you to keep an eye out." She said with a small smile.

"Oh what do you know, evil and sadistic." Sirius muttered as he picked up one of James' quidditch magazines.

"Don't you have something better to do? I don't know, like shagging one of your whores or something?" She muttered sarcastically and he opened the magazine and started to skim through it.

"In an hour, thanks for asking." He said not looking over the magazine and Rebecca grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, knocking the magazine from his hands and he grabbed another pillow and threw it at her and hit her in the face, knocking her back over the arm of the couch and on to the floor. James got up and looked over the arm to make sure Rebecca was alright.

"Padfoot!" James scolded and Rebecca stood up as well as Sirius and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You are sick, you know that? And you're an asshole." She spat and turned to go up the stairs.

"You're a sadistic bitch. You aren't going to hit me or something? That's kind of your thing isn't it?" Sirius said and she turned around.

"Uh Pads I think you should stop while you're ahead." James said as Rebecca glared dangerously at Sirius and she clenched her fists.

"She can't do anything to me." He said smugly and Michael gave a strangled cough.

"I don't have the energy to deal with you, I am going to bed." She said and went up the stairs and Sirius sat back down.

"Mate are you mental, you did see what she did to Bellatrix, Lestrange and Rosier right?" James said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Everyone knows that Slytherins are stupid." He said and picked up the magazine. "She is no match for me." He said and flipped through the magazine and James and Remus exchanged glances.

"I am going to stay out of this, Rebecca kind of scares me so mate you are on your own with this." James said and sat back down and picked up his magazine.

"Me too." Remus said and went back to chess with Peter and Sirius glanced at Peter.

"She is pretty scary Padfoot." He said and turned back to chess with Remus.

"Well I am going to get some sleep so I can actually function tomorrow at the dance." Michael said and got up and bid them each good night and went up the stairs.

Sirius could believe his friends, scared of a girl of all things. Well she didn't scare him and there was no way he was ever going to back down from her.

* * *

Rebecca glanced down the table at Andrew and Claire whispering with each other, smiles on each of their faces as they worked on their potions project together and Rebecca looked back down at her cauldron. They had recently started going out and since then, Andrew and Rebecca had hardly talked, he was always with _her_.

"Everything alright Becky?" Lily asked as she gave Rebecca a small nudge.

"Yeah, everything is peachy." Rebecca said with a forced smile and looked back down at her potion.

"You keep looking over at Andrew and Claire." Lily said and Rebecca looked at her with pursed lips and gave a smug look.

"So."

"I think that might have something to do with the face that you are completely screwing up your potion when you are usually pretty good- that doesn't look right." Lily said as she looked in to Rebecca's cauldron and Rebecca looked in to her cauldron at the brownish murky smelling goo.

"Shit." She said as she got up and started to rummage through the kit she had.

"Miss Walcott what might we have here?" Slughorn asked as he walked over.

"No sir don-." Rebecca said as she heard a sizzle from the cauldron and grabbed Lily and pulled her down as the contents inside the cauldron exploded out all over the area around them, spraying people near by with the brown goo.

"It burns." A student said as she tried to wipe it off her face, leaving behind an ugly welt and the rest of the students started to complain about the burning and upon removing the brown goo revealing large red welts.

"Oh shit." Rebecca muttered as she looked at Slughorn who had gotten the worse of the blow and his entire face, neck and hands were covered in boils, welts and open sores.

"Need some burn paste." Rebecca said as she jumped up and went to the cabinet as the students rushed around Professor Slughorn and she grabbed the grayish looking cream and ran over towards Professor Slughorn.

"Sir I am so-." She said as she tripped over a chair leg and the jar flew out of her hands, shattering beside Professor Slughorn, covering him in a grey paste and he screamed as it started to eat away his skin and some of his clothes and Rebecca stared in horror. Quite the opposite of a burn paste, it was a cauldron acid cleaner used to get the grime off the bottom of cauldrons which was now eating his skin and robes.

Within minutes Lily and the Ravenclaw Prefect Tim Jones were on their way to take Professor Slughorn to the hospital wing, which on that cue Rebecca cleared out of the classroom before she could cause much more damage and she fled to the courtyard and sat down under the giant oak and sighed.

What the hell was wrong with her? She was normally pretty good at potions. Well perhaps if she hadn't been paying so much attention to Andrew and Claire she might have noticed she was putting in the wrong kind of roots and leaves.

She was glad that Potions had been the last class of the day and all that was left was to get ready for the dance, perhaps the hype of the dance would keep people occupied from the fact that she had most likely permanently damaged her professor by foul potion and acid cleaner, great.

* * *

Rebecca made her way back up to the tower and was met with the rush of students getting ready for the dance which she was thankful for.

She walked up to her room and hopped in to the shower and magically dried her hair as she stared in to the mirror wondering what she was going to do with herself for the dance. She had never really been much gifted with make up or hair, she used to have her sister or Amy deal with her hair and make up if she needed it done but she hardly ever wore make up so that had never really been much of an issue.

"Becky what are you doing with your hair?" Tessa asked as she stepped out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"I don't know, I am not much of a hair person." Rebecca said as she twisted a strand of hair through her fingers and turned to Tessa.

"Where is Lily by the way?"

"She is working on decorations; I do hope she had time to get all dressed up." Tessa said as she walked over.

"You have such pretty hair, please let me do it." Tessa said as she played with Rebecca's hair.

"Go crazy." She said as she conjured up a chair and excitement passed over Tessa's face.

"Just not too crazy." She said slowly and Tessa smiled.

"Can I do your make up?" Jenny asked as she stuck her head out of the bathroom.

"Yeah sure, just don't make me look like a clown." Rebecca said and Jenny gave her an evil look.

Soon Tessa was pulling at Rebecca's hair and Jenny was fussing over her make up, and Rebecca half regretted letting them use her as a doll. This reminded Rebecca of the time that Katie used to experiment on her with make up and such, forcing Rebecca to be her doll by blackmailing her with the threat of telling their parents who had broken her mother's favorite vase.

"Alright I think this will do, what do you think Jen?" Tessa asked as she took a step back.

"Yes this will do just fine." Jenny said with a grin.

"You guys better not have done something awful or I will hex you in to-." Rebecca said and stopped as Jenny conjured up a mirror in front of Rebecca.

"Wow, you guys didn't do too bad." Rebecca said as she examined her now curled hair that was piled on top of her head with clips. Her make up was light, only the bare essentials which did not make her look like she had too much make up caked on like many of the girls at school looked. It was just simple eyeliner, blush, mascara and eye shadow.

"Wow thanks guys." Rebecca said as she got up and looked at the clock.

"When will Lily be here? We only have an hour left." Rebecca said and heard rushed footsteps up the stairs and the door flew open and a red eyed Lily walked in.

"Lily what's wrong?" Tessa said as Lily went to her bed and lied face down.

"I no longer have a date." Lily said muffled by the pillow.

"What happened?" Jenny asked as she sat at the foot of the bed.

"Amos is sick, he thinks it might have been something he ate but he is in the hospital wing right now." Lily said as she propped herself up. "I'm not going to the dance." Lily said and Rebecca sighed, James had obviously figured out a way to get Amos to eat the hellebore.

"Lily you have to go, you got a dress and everything." Jenny said and Lily wiped her tears.

"I can't go by myself." Lily said and looked at her dress hanging up outside the bathroom.

"I don't think that James has a date, why not go with him?" Rebecca suggested and Lily frowned.

"I would rather go with the giant squid."

"That's a bit harsh." Rebecca said with a small laugh. "But seeing that squids live in the water and it's pretty much impossible for you to go with the squid you could take the next best thing." Rebecca said and Lily shook her head.

"I am not going."

"Absolutely not, you just spent the last two hours decorating, you are going." She said and paused. "I am sure that Remus would not mind sharing me, come with Remus and I."

"No I couldn't, you are going with Remus."

"I insist and I am sure Remus would be delighted to have two dates because the only thing better than one girl is two, it's every guy's dream, trust me, so get all prettied up and we are going to the dance." Rebecca said and Lily frowned.

"Becky I really-."

"Don't make me drag you in to that shower." Rebecca said firmly and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Jenny and Tessa can do your hair and make up in a jiffy, right girls?" Rebecca said and Jenny and Tessa smiled with nods.

"Are you sure Becky?"

"Positive, now get all clean and let's get this show on the road." Rebecca said with a grin.

After Lily jumped in to the shower Rebecca sat on her bed reading and Tessa and Jenny walked over.

"Spill the beans." Jenny said.

"Yeah spill them." Tessa said and Rebecca looked up at them.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rebecca said innocently.

"Come on, that was all a little too perfect." Tessa said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"It's really nothing." She said with a wave of her hand.

"What do you know?"

"I know nothing." Rebecca said with a small smile.

"You set this up didn't you? James is going to be there and take her as his own date huh?" Jenny asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"Little miss matchmaker, I never saw it in you Becky." Tessa said and they both laughed.

"Oh be quiet, don't say a word, or Kimba will claw you in your sleep." Rebecca said as she nodded to Kimba sitting on her pillow and he looked at them unconcerned and licked a paw.

"Right, our lips are sealed." They said and got up and continued to get ready.

* * *

"What if this doesn't work?" James asked as he paced back and forth.

"You mean like all of your other plans involving Evans?" Sirius asked dryly from the mirror as he tied his tie.

"I just hope she is still going." James said as he sat down on his bed and looked at the single red rose sitting on the edge of the bed. Perhaps the rose was too much, it might look like he had planned it, well he did but he certainly didn't want it to seem that way.

"Prongs when are you going to move on? There are plenty of birds out there that actually like you."

"Because I want Lily, she is different, I don't want just any girl, I want her." He said as he got up and started to pace again and stopped and looked at Remus.

"You look nervous." He said as he looked at Remus fidgeted.

"A little." He said softly.

"I would be too; you have a date with the devil." Sirius said with a hoarse laugh.

"Padfoot, come on." James said as he glanced back at Sirius who rolled his eyes and started working on his hair.

"I still have no idea why she would ask me, of all people. I mean there were plenty of other guys that asked her."

"Maybe she fancies you." James said as he leaned against the bedpost.

"No, most definitely not." Remus said with a shake of his head.

"Why not?"

"I mean, she is pretty, why would she be interested in me?"

"Mate you need to stop being so hard on yourself, I don't know if you have noticed but there are plenty of girls that are pining over you, you are just too blind to see it. Maybe she does like you."

"It wouldn't make a difference if she did anyways. Nothing would happen."

"Well if anything maybe you might be able to get a shag out of her." Sirius said and Remus glared his way.

"Shut up Padfoot." Remus snapped and Sirius raised his eyebrows as he turned around and James looked at him surprised. Remus opened his mouth to say something but stopped and grabbed his coat and slipped it on. "I'm going to go wait for Rebecca; I'll see you guys later." He said and exited the room and James looked at Sirius.

"That was low mate; do we need to go through this all the time? I mean you seem to be the only one who hates her, other than the Slytherins but they hate everyone."

"You guys obviously don't see it, she is a complete bitch, and there is nothing good about her." He said and turned back to the mirror and combed through his hair.

"Wormtail are you sure you don't want to come to the dance?" James asked as he looked at Peter pouring over some comics.

"I'm sure, thanks though." He said and went back to his comics.

"See you at the dance." James said and grabbed his coat and headed out of the room, grabbed the rose on his way out.

"Wormy what do you think? I am right about her aren't I?" Sirius asked and Peter looked up.

"I- uh- I mean-." He said and looked back down at his comics and Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his coat.

"Have fun with your comics." He said and walked out and headed down to the entrance hall to meet his date.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I had a bit of spare time so i cranked this out, i hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review =)**


	13. Chapter 13

"Becky are you sure about this? I mean I don't want to interrupt your date with Remus-."

"Lily don't make me smack you. Its fine, stop worrying." Rebecca said with a smile and Lily bit her lip. They were walking down to the Great Hall together, Tessa and Jenny had gone down to meet their dates after they had finished with Lily's hair and make up.

"I really like your dress by the way." Lily said looking at Rebecca's black dress. It was a silky material that hung to her body, giving off the hourglass shape. There was a slit all the way up to the mid thigh and the top was a V neck halter that criss crossed down the back to the lower back.

"I can't believe this happened though, I mean Amos getting sick right before the dance." She said with a sigh.

"Lily can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"What is it that you see in Amos really?"

"He is charming and handsome…um." She said and paused.

"What do you see in James?" Rebecca asked and Lily scrunched her nose.

"Arrogant, egotistical, immature." She said and paused with a small groan. "Funny, alright, good looking, but he is still Potter." Lily said as Rebecca started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You have more to say about James than you do about Amos."

"So." Lily said indifferently.

"I am just saying, it wouldn't hurt to give James a chance, I don't think you ever have given him a chance to show you what he is like."

"I have seen what he is like."

"On the outside but I am sure if you got to know him you would like him. He really is a great guy, he just doesn't show it."

"Do you fancy James?" Lily asked as she looked at Rebecca.

"Goodness no, James is…like a brother to me."

"You sound like you fancy him or something."

"No, believe me, I do not _fancy_ James."

"Do you fancy Andrew?" Lily asked and Rebecca pursed her lips.

"No, not like you may think."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I'll tell you about it later, tonight is about having fun." Rebecca said with a smile as they turned in to the entrance hall and saw Remus waiting.

"Hey Remus, I hope you don't mind if I share you with Lily. Her date couldn't make it." Rebecca said and Remus smiled.

"Not at all, I am afraid I only got one flower though." He said and held out a white rose to Rebecca who smiled and took it.

"Thank you." She said with a wide smile. She may have had a tough exterior but she completely melted when given flowers.

"You both look very beautiful." He said as he looked from Lily to Rebecca, his eyes lingering on her for a second longer before he gave them each smiles.

"Thanks Remus. Come on lets go get our party on." Rebecca said as she took Remus and Lily each by the arm and led them in to the Great Hall which had been transformed completely.

Hovering above them were jack-o-lanterns, all with different designs and faces. Bats flew around overhead and ghosts flew around the Great Hall. The long tables had disappeared and were replaced with small tables that surrounded a dance floor. There was fog rolling over the floor, there was a disco ball up ahead casting light all over the Great Hall.

"Wow this looks great." Rebecca said as she looked around.

"The disco ball was my idea." Lily said as she looked around.

"Shall I go get us all some punch?" Remus asked.

"Actually Lily would you go get it?" Rebecca asked as she spotted James getting some punch with Sirius.

"Um alright, be right back." She said and Remus looked at her.

"I take it you know." Remus said and Rebecca bit her lip as she looked around.

"I'm the one that suggested it, I kind of feel bad, she was pretty upset when Amos wasn't coming, I do hope this works." Rebecca said as she watched Lily walk up to the punch bowl.

* * *

"When do you think Lily will be here?" James asked Sirius as they stood by the punch bowl.

"I don't know." Sirius said as he grabbed a cup for himself and his date.

"Oh my goodness, there she is, she looks like an angel." James said as he spotted Lily walk in with Remus and Rebecca.

"You say that every day."

"No look at her, look at her." James said and Sirius rolled his eyes as he turned and looked for the sake of James' sanity and his eyes landed on Rebecca. His jaw nearly dropped, she looked drop dead gorgeous. He shook his head to himself reminding himself that this was the girl he hated and he glanced at Lily and looked back at his punch trying not to look at Rebecca again.

"Yeah she looks nice." Sirius said and took a drink of his punch. "I'm going to go, have fun." Sirius said and made his way back to his date.

He looked across the hall at James and Lily talking at the punch bowl and his eyes fell to Rebecca and Remus who were talking off to the side and he felt a stab in his stomach as he looked at her. He could hardly keep his eyes off her. He wasn't sure if he had ever seen her look so beautiful before, it took his breath away.

"Sirius lets go dance." His date, Kathy Heartson said as she tugged at his hand and his eyes fell on her, make up caked on and revealing dress which still didn't even make her look half as beautiful as Rebecca did who looked like she did so effortlessly.

"Yeah alright." He said and shook his thoughts of Rebecca. It made no difference how beautiful she looked tonight, it didn't change the fact she was a bitch and he hated her.

* * *

Rebecca smiled to herself as she saw James and Lily talking and for once Lily didn't hold the scowl on her face like she usually did when she talked to him. She saw James pull out a flower and hand it to her and she smiled and took it and smelled it and smiled at him.

"Want to go dance or something?" Rebecca asked Remus who had his hands in his pockets and was looking around.

"Like over there?" He asked motioning to the dance floor.

"Yeah, I mean we can dance right here if it makes you feel any better." She said as she smiled.

"Um I don't really know how to dance." He said as he looked at the floor.

"So. Just let loose. Go crazy." She said and he gave her an amused look.

"Look it doesn't take a whole lot, just kind of move with the music, don't think about it. Just kind of groove." She said as she moved with the music.

"I will look like an idiot." He said and scuffed his shoe.

"No you won't, come on, it will be fun." She said as she took his hand and led him out to the dance floor and started to dance with the music and he looked around awkwardly.

"Follow what I do." She said as she started to shift from one foot to the other, keeping the movement minimal and he followed what she did.

"See, it's not that hard." She said as she danced with him.

They danced a few songs together before taking a break from the dance floor and getting something to drink and Rebecca saw James and Lily on the dance floor dancing together and she nudged Remus.

"I wonder how long it will last; I think the longest they have gone without bickering is like two days."

"Well they haven't bickered that much, as far as I can tell."

"You should have seen two years ago, they were really bad, they got a little better last year and this year is the best it has been."

"That's a relief." She said with a smile.

"Hey Remus." Andrew said as he walked up.

"Hey Andrew." Remus said and took a sip of his drink.

"Mind if I steal this one for a few dances?" He asked motioning to Rebecca.

"Not at all." Remus said and looked at Rebecca who groaned.

"We just sat down Andy." She said and he took her hand and pulled her up and she set her drink on the table.

"I'll return her as soon as possible." Andrew said with a grin and pulled her to the dance floor.

"Are you sure Claire wont mind?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She was alright with it, sorta." He said with a smile as he spun her around and dipped her before pulling her back up.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." She said dryly.

"You know that guy you hate, Sirius something?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah what about him?"

"He hasn't stopped staring at you all night."

"Right, sure, he probably keeps hoping like I will trip and break something or something like that."

"Well you look amazing by the way." He said as he looked her up and down.

"I'm glad you think so."

"I think he thinks so too." He said and looked off to the side and she glanced over and indeed Sirius was looking at her and as soon as they locked eyes he looked away and turned back to his date.

"Maybe he likes you." Andrew said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't know if you have noticed but we hate each other, he is the world's biggest asshole."

"Well he has been staring at you all night, just to let you know and I don't blame him, you really look great." He said as he looked her up and down again.

"You might want to stop doing that or Claire is going to have a fit." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Doing what?" he asked with a laugh and soon there was a tap on Andrew's shoulder.

"May I borrow her for a dance please?" James said as he looked at Rebecca and Andrew shrugged and took a step back as James stepped in as a slow song came on.

"I'll see you later, you look very nice." Andrew said and walked back over to Claire and Rebecca looked at James and he held out his arms to her and she laid a hand on his shoulder and took his hand as he rested a hand on her waist.

"So how is it going? You guys seem to be getting along."

"I don't think I have ever been this happy before, I mean she asked laughed at some of my jokes and she looks so beautiful." He said as he looked off to the side where Remus and Lily were talking and she smiled at James and gave him a small wave.

"You look great by the way; I don't think I have ever seen you with make up."

"Thanks you look very handsome too." She said and paused. "So how exactly did you get Amos to eat the hellebore?"

"I happen to be friends with the house elves so I just asked them to put it in to his salad. I feel a little guilty though but I mean she seems happy, right?" He said and she nodded.

"This is probably the single most amazing life of my night, so far."

"You better hope you don't screw something up."

"Oh don't worry I wont, this is my once chance I have been waiting for. If I screw this up I don't think I will ever get another chance." He said as he looked over at Lily and sighed.

"I don't know if I have ever met someone so perfect, everything is just so-."

"James I don't mean to burst your bubble but I am not really a mushy person, as happy as I am for you, I don't need to listen to you go on about how perfect Lily is, it kind of sickens me." She said and gave him a small smile.

"Sorry, can't help it."

"Well try to help it."

After dancing with James she danced once with Michael and then found her way back to Remus.

"Want to dance the last dance?" She asked as she held out her hand to him as the last slow song came on and he set his drink down and followed her to the dance floor.

"Uh what do I uh-?' He asked as Rebecca took his hand and laid it on her waist and took his hand and laid her other hand on his shoulder and stood close to him.

"Just like this, geeze relax Remus, it's just a dance." She said with a light laugh at his tensed form.

"Sorry." He said and bit his lip as he looked around. He stopped when he felt her head against his shoulder, her hot breath breathing against his neck and his heart started to race. It was at that moment he realized he had the most beautiful girl he had ever met in his arms. Everything seemed to fade away as her scent hit his nose, her heart beat against his chest, her soft hand in his own, his hand laying on her waist, everything seemed to fade away as he slowly relaxed with her in his arms trying to engrave the moment in to his mind, never wanting it to end.

It ended all too soon for him and soon she pulled away from him with a smile.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" She asked as she looked up at him, her face merely inches from his own; he could make out every freckle on her face, the small ring of gold around the pupil of her brown eyes, and the straight rows of white teeth that were revealed in the small smile she gave him.

"No, not so bad." He said breathlessly and she looked around.

"We should probably head back, come on." She said as she motioned towards the door as she slipped her arm through his and they walked up to the tower arm in arm.

* * *

Rebecca said good night to Remus at the staircase and went up to her own room and saw it was empty. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it with a smile and sighed as she looked at Kimba sitting up on the bed staring at her intently and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What is that look for?" She asked as she walked towards him and he blinked.

"Well for your information I had an excellent night, thanks for asking." She said as she opened her trunk and rummaged for her pajamas and closed the trunk and saw him still staring at her.

"Just because I went to the dance with him does not mean I like him." She said and he licked his paw and rubbed his face.

"I don't like him, shut up, you're just a cat, and you don't know anything." She said as she stuck her tongue out at him and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Soon Jenny and Tessa returned, chattering like mad as Rebecca walked out wiping her face with a wash cloth.

"You and Remus were so cute, he looked so awkward, it was adorable." Tessa said with a laugh.

"You guys look rather cozy dancing that last dance."

"Oh not you guys too." Rebecca said with a groan.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked confused as she looked at Tessa.

"Kimba was just interrogating me about that as well." Rebecca said and paused at their confused expressions.

"Yes I talk to my cat, he is smarter than he looks, alright, don't hate." She said with a laugh. "Do you know where Lily is?" She asked as she took out the clips from her hair.

"I saw her and James walk off." Tessa said with a giggle and Jenny joined in.

"They looked so cute together tonight, don't you think Becky?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah they looked like they had a good time. What about you guys? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, I suppose, Cameron was a little boring, he didn't hardly want to dance at all. He was too shy."

"I had a great time with Michael, he is a lovely dancer." Jenny said as she sat on her bed.

"Well I am glad you guys had a good time, I am going to read and go to bed." Rebecca said and opened her trunk and dug out "Pride and Prejudice" and sat on her bed and started to read. As Jenny and Tessa got ready for bed Lily walked in wearing a smile on her face.

"Hey, you look like you just got laid or something." Rebecca said with a smile over her book and Lily gave her a bland look.

"I'm messing, so how was the dance?" Rebecca asked as Lily came over and sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed with a smile.

"It was…wonderful." She said and looked at Rebecca.

"So you had a nice time with James?"

"Yeah I did, he was so…sweet, and nice and I don't know…different, it was nice. We went for a walk after the dance and then he walked me to the stairs and he was so sweet." She said and gave a small laugh and looked at the flower in her hand.

"So are you guys on good terms now?"

"I hope so, I just hope he doesn't turn around and go back to the Potter that I know."

"Me too, you look like an idiot smiling like that." She said and Lily chuckled. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"What about you and Remus?"

"It was fun, he was all awkward and sweet, it was fun."

"I'm glad; well I will let you get back to reading. I'm sure Jen and Tess will want to hear all about everything." She said as she got up.

"Night." Rebecca said as she turned back to her book.

* * *

**Thanks for reading =) i hope you enjoyed it. I hope you all had a great Memorial Day Weekend, ugh now to go back to school, not something i am looking forward to. I'll have the next chapter out by Wednesday or Thursday. Please rate and review *hugs***


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Rebecca came down to the Great Hall and sat down next to Lily and started to get herself some food. She glanced at the High Table and saw a man she had never seen before. He had slicked back black hair and blue eyes, a goatee and pale skin.

"Who the hell is that? He is creepy looking." Rebecca said as he looked at her and raised an eyebrow and she raised one back at him and they held a stare for a few seconds before she stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes and he gave her a look of repulse and went back to his food.

"That's the new potions teacher. Apparently the injuries were worse then were thought, cleaner and whatever you made completely disfigured Professor Slughorns face so he is in St. Mungos until they can fix it, until then, we have Professor Blackwood." Lily said and Rebecca glanced up at him talking with Professor McGonagall.

"I don't like him much; perhaps I can blow up his face as well. That goatee looks ridiculous." Rebecca muttered as she cut in to her eggs and bacon.

"Becky you don't mean that."

"He gave me a dirty look."

"Well at least wait until you meet him before you make any judgments, first days are hard for everyone, including teachers, give him a little bit of a break."

"He looks evil."

"He _is_ kind of scary looking." Jenny remarked.

"Maybe it's because he frowning so much, I am sure his face would brighten up if he smiled." Rebecca said with a shrug. "But then again, maybe not."

After breakfast they all headed down to the dungeons and took their seats and waited for Professor Blackwood.

After the class got seated he walked in to the room, his black robes following behind him as he made his way to the front of the classroom and waved his wand at the black board in which letters started to engrave.

"I am Professor Blackwood. I am your temporary potions teacher until Professor Slughorn returns." He said as he looked around at each of the students until his eyes landed on Rebecca and his lip curled.

"You girl." He said looking at her and she looked behind her and pointed to herself and he nodded.

"What are the uses-."

"My name is actually Rebecca or Miss Walcott; I don't really appreciate being called girl." She said and the class went silent and they all looked from her to the teacher.

"What are the uses of dragon blood?" He asked and leaned back against the desk.

"It's a main ingredient in Draught of Peace; it is also used to help heal certain types of burns and can be used to strengthen certain potions." She said and leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "How did I do?" She asked smartly.

"10 points from Gryffindor for being cheeky." He said and turned and waved his wand at the board and Lily looked at her with a frown and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"He is out to get me." She whispered as she looked at the board for the assignment and got started.

All during class Professor Blackwood kept walking by her potion pointing out every little thing that was wrong with her potion, down to the way she was holding her knife.

"You know sir, it might not be a good idea to stand so close to my cauldron, poor Professor Slughorn fell victim to my poor potion making, I would hate to see the same thing happen to you." Rebecca said sarcastically not looking up as she grinded some leaves while Professor Blackwood peered in to her cauldron. She glanced up at him and he took a slight step back and continued walking around the class.

After class Rebecca hurried out with Lily following and she groaned.

"See? I know an asshole when I see one, criticizing every little thing, my potion was near flawless and he still failed me for today." She spat bitterly.

"Well you know it probably didn't help that you were being so smart with him."

"No he had it out for me since the beginning of class, now I won't feel so bad if I accidently blow up my cauldron in his face."

"Becky please don't think like that."

"Come on you saw the way he hounded on me today."

"Yes I know, maybe you should discuss this with Professor McGonagall."

"Yeah a load of good that will do, she doesn't like me too much in case you haven't noticed. I don't think she will listen to a word I say."

"That's not true; please don't do anything rash Becky."

"Fine, I'll try my best." She said as they exited the dungeons.

"I'll see you later." She said and headed off to Ancient Ruins.

* * *

It was a cool autumn day, the taste of winter was in the air and all the students were out trying to soak up the last rays of sunshine before it disappeared completely. Rebecca sat outside with Jenny, Tessa and Lily out by the lake, Lily was reading some boring history book while Tessa and Jenny poured over the newest Witch Weekly. Rebecca spent the time folding paper butterflies and flying them around overhead.

"Becky stop that I'm trying to read." Lily said not looking up from her book as Rebecca flew one of them in to the side of Lily's head.

"I'm bored." Rebecca said with a sigh as she leaned back on the grass.

"Don't you have homework?"

"No, none that I want to do right now at least."

"Well why don't you do that instead of bugging me?"

"I don't think it would be half as entertaining." She said in a bored tone and saw James and Sirius walking towards them.

"Lover boy is coming." Rebecca said and Lily looked up from her book.

"Goodness who would have thought it would have taken James Potter to make you stop reading." Rebecca said dryly and Lily gave her a glare as James approached.

"Hey Lily." James said as he stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Hi James." She said as she shielded the sun from her eyes with her hand and he stepped in to the sun to block it from her eyes and she smiled.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I was uh wondering if I might have a word." He said and nodded over to the side and she placed her book mark in the book and got up and they walked over to the side. Sirius shuffled his feet through the grass as he glanced at Rebecca who looked at him mildly interested.

"What?" He asked and she shrugged and started to play with the grass. She glanced up at the butterflies and then glanced at him and he raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked and he glared at her as she flicked her wand and they started to dive bomb him and he struggled to get away and she laughed as she watched him trying to swat away the repeated attacks of the butterflies.

"Walcott stop it." Sirius yelled as he got out his wand and tried to burn them and she continued to laugh until he sent out a burst of flame which burnt all the butterflies to a crisp and he pointed his wand at her and she jumped up and he walked towards her as she walked back a few steps. She saw a few cuts on his face and she started to laugh at the fact that her paper butterflies had actually done some damage.

"Oh yeah?" He said and with a flick of his wand she was levitated in to the air and she looked at him bored and he looked towards the lake that was not ten feet away.

"Don't you dare." She said narrowing her eyes at him and he smiled and gave a flick of his wand and she went flying out towards the water. He laughed as he watched her hit the water and he looked at Jenny and Tessa who were staring wide eyed at what he had done.

"Sirius what the hell was that for?" Tessa said as she got up and looked over at where Rebecca had been thrown.

"She had it coming." He said with a shrug.

"I don't see her." Jenny said and Sirius turned around, his smile fading as he just saw ripples where he had thrown her and his stomach dropped.

"Where is she?" Tessa asked as she got up.

"Becky!" Jenny shouted and looked at Sirius with fear in her eyes.

"Sirius do something." She said as James and Lily ran over.

"What the hell happened?" James asked Sirius.

"Sirius threw Becky in the water and she hasn't come up." Jenny said frantically.

"What? Padfoot!" James said and Sirius stripped off his cloak and jumped in to the water and swam over to where he had thrown her and dove under water looking for Rebecca. He didn't see anything and he came back up. Oh god had he killed her? He dove down again and searched some more but saw nothing.

"Guys I cant-." He said as he looked over to the shore and saw Rebecca wringing out her hair.

"You are a fucking asshole you know that Sirius? I hope the squid eats you." Rebecca shouted as he felt his temper rising. She let him believe that something bad had actually happened? How cruel was that? He thought he had killed her. He swam back and pulled himself out of the lake and turned to Rebecca.

"What the hell Walcott!" He shouted and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what you get for throwing me in to the lake." She spat and turned to Lily.

"I am going to go change. I'll see you later." She said and turned on her heel and walked towards the castle and James turned to Sirius.  
"Come on mate you could have really hurt her." James said and Sirius grabbed his cloak and started off towards the castle.

* * *

Rebecca sat with Michael who was staring at his food pushing it around with his fork.

"Come on Michael you need to eat if you want to have any energy for the game." Rebecca said as she ate some eggs and bacon.

"I'm not really that hungry, I'm really nervous."

"Well first games can be like that, you're going to be fine, I have seen Ravenclaw practicing, they aren't that great, and you will be fine."

"What's the worst thing that can happen today?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow and he looked down at his food.

"No not really." He said and James came over.

"Be down at the pitch in 15 minutes alright? We are going to warm up." He said and pat Michael on the back and Michael nodded and sighed as James went down the table informing the team.

"I'm going to die today."

"No you aren't, have you seen the size of most of the Ravenclaws? They don't have anything on you, now you better eat before I make you." She said firmly and he frowned at her.

"But I am not hungry; I don't think I would be able to keep anything down anyways."

"At least eat some toast; the last thing you need to think about during the game is how hungry you are so just a little toast at least." She said and pushed some toast in front of him.

"I have no idea why I let you talk me in to this." He said and picked up the toast.

"Come on it won't be that bad, at least your first game isn't against Slytherin, just Ravenclaw, look at them, a bunch of sissies." She said as she looked across the hall and he glanced up.

"They look pretty tough."

"Where is your Gryffindor courage?"

"Gone at the moment." He said meekly and bit in to the toast.

"You won't die or something, I don't think it would look very good for the school if you did, Dumbledore will make sure nothing too bad happens, alright?"

"Yeah, alright."

"Now eat up and get down to the pitch." She said and pat him on the back as she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"Grab my coat, I forgot it upstairs, I will see you down at the pitch alright, good luck." She said and pat his back and headed out of the Great Hall.

As she exited she saw Remus coming in.

"Hey Remus." She said and he paused in step and walked over to her.

"Hey Becky."

"Are you going to the match?"

"Yeah, I usually go to the Gryffindor matches."

"Alright well want to sit together? Lily is coming, you know, watch James." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah alright."

"Well I need to go grab my coat, I'll be back." She said and headed up the stairs to the tower.

* * *

Rebecca sat in the stands cheering with Jenny, Lily, Tessa, Remus and Peter as Gryffindor took the lead with 40 points. It was nearly an hour in to the game with the score at 90 to 130; the Ravenclaws had actually stepped up their game since Rebecca had last seen them practice and were actually rather good. Rebecca wished more than anything to have been out their playing but no she HAD to be banned from Quidditch, stupid Slytherins. Since the fight at Hogsmead there had hardly been an exchange of words between Rebecca and the Slytherins, most of them stayed away from her with the exception of the occasional snip here and there as they passed each other in the hall.

"Tommy needs to catch that damn snitch; Ravenclaw has already spotted it three times already." Rebecca said as she sat down with a grumble and jumped up as Ravenclaw scored a goal.

Come on Lex pay attention, keep yourhead in the game." Rebecca yelled.

"Calm down Becky, it's just a game." Remus said with a small smile and she frowned.

"Don't say that Remus, that is an awful thing to say about quidditch." She said stiffly. "Just a game he says, he doesn't know what he is talking about." She muttered and screamed as James got a hold of the quaffle and threw it to Michael.

"Come on Michael, come on, come on YES! Score!" She yelled as she punched the air. Mason flew in front of James to hit the bludger away, hitting it on the tip and sending it towards the Ravenclaw seeker, nearly knocking him off his broom and Madam Falcon called a penalty.

"Oh come on it was a slip of the bat, why the hell would he try to hit the damn seeker, he didn't even have the snitch in sights, come on!" Rebecca yelled and Remus looked at Lily.

"Should we be worried she takes this so seriously?" He said quietly as Rebecca muttered curses under her breath.

"I think it's good to let her vent her frustration like this; it's a lot healthier plus no one gets hurt." Lily said and Remus chuckled and nodded.

"I think the fucking ref is blind, it was so not aimed at the seeker, this is bullshit." She grumbled as she sat down.

"And Larson has spotted the snitch with Welkes not too far behind." The commenter said and Rebecca jumped up.

"They are neck and neck folks, I think this might be it."

"Come on Tommy, I know you can do this, someone get Walkes off Tommy's tail god damnit!" She yelled as Tommy reached as far as he could.

"And Larson has the snitch; the game goes to Gryffindor with 280 to 100." The commenter said and Rebecca jumped up, nearly falling over before Remus grabbed a hold of her and steadied her.

"We won! We won! Oh my goodness this is exhilarating! Come on lets go down to the pitch." She said as she grabbed her scarf and headed out of the stands and headed down to the pitch.

Later that night James and Sirius managed to sneak down to the kitchens to knick a few bottles of firewhiskey in celebration of the match which was unfortunately met with a cross Lily Evans.

"Come on Lily, its just a little celebratory drink, look I even brought you a butterbeer." He said as he held out a bottle to her with a smile and she frowned and sighed before taking the bottle from him and he smiled and started to pass out the bottles as one of the students brought out a magic powered stereo and started to play some rock music as everyone fell in to conversation with each other.

"Great match James, you guys did really well." Rebecca said as she came over to James talking with a group of guys.

"Thanks Walcott, you did really well with Baley too, so thanks, I don't think we would have been halfway prepared if you hadn't helped, so thanks." He said and held out the bottle of firewhiskey to her.

"Want a drink?"

"I really shouldn't, bad things happen when I drink." She said and paused as his eyebrows rose up and she smiled.

"Hopefully you won't see that but what the hell, its just one drink." She said as she took it from him.

"To you guys, hopefully we have as great of a year as we did today, to the Gryffindor team." She shouted and was met with a small applause and a few 'whoops' as she took a drink and handed it back to him as she did her best to keep the drink down as it burned her throat.  
"Man that is strong stuff." She said with a laugh.

"You have no idea." James said with a smile and took another drink.

Around midnight Lily decided to come down and disperse the party, sending everyone up to bed.

"Ugh what a mess." Lily muttered as she sat down on the couch next to Rebecca.

"You have to admit, it was a great match."

"Yes it was but I don't think it was." She said and opened her arms to the mess. "This great."

"Sure it was, you know the greatest thing about being a witch is this." Rebecca said as she pulled out her wand and paused. "I've had a bit to drink I don't think it would be safe if I do this, I might turn Sirius over there in to a pig, not that it would be a problem." She said as she looked at Sirius slouched on the other couch with his arm around a girl, both of them looking pretty much passed out.

"Right, I will take care of it." Lily said as she got up and went around cleaning.

"I am going to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Rebecca said as she pulled herself up and walked to the stairs and went up to her room.

* * *

Rebecca glanced across the room at Professor Blackwood who was watching her with a scrutinizing glare like he had the whole class. He walked by her cauldron and glanced inside and looked up at her unimpressed and shook his head.

"Miss Walcott-."

"The potion is fine." She snapped.

"It is the farthest thing from fine, your potion by now should be a soft green, this is not." He said motioning to her light green potion.

"Are you blind?" She asked incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"Well you must be, my potion is perfectly fine, ask anyone."

"I am the teacher here and I say it is not, start over again." He said as he tapped her cauldron and the contents disappeared and she grabbed the desk as she closed her eyes.

"Is there a problem Miss Walcott?" Professor Blackwood asked.

"No sir there isn't." Lily said quickly as Rebecca opened her eyes.

"Yes there is, I am sick of this, I can't work like this." She yelled as she pushed the cauldron off the table and grabbed her bag and slung it on her shoulder.

"Detention tonight, where are you going Miss Walcott, take your seat immediately." Professor Blackwood said and she turned to him.

"Fuck you, I can't stand this."

"10 points from Gryffindor for vulgarity. Now take your seat." He said as she continued to the door. Just as she reached the door it slammed shut and she turned around.

"Take your seat now." He said and she clenched her fists willing herself not to curse him in to an oblivion.

"Take your seat, now." He ordered and she pulled out her wand.

"Eradico." She growled with a flick of her wand and the door was blown off its hinges and was thrown out in to the hall and she stepped through hearing Professor Blackwood behind her yelling and she walked down the hall. She was sick of this, there was only so much she could take before she completely snapped, she was partly glad she hadn't decided to transfigure him in to something awful, that would have gotten her sent back without another word.

She exited the dungeons and headed outside to the lake, perhaps she could get some clarity out there.

* * *

As always Rebecca found herself in Professor McGonagall's office.

"Miss Walcott, your behavior today was highly unacceptable." She said and Rebecca groaned.

"Professor, he has been harassing me for the past three weeks."

"I have heard quite the opposite Miss Walcott, that you have been harassing Professor Blackwood."

"Of course he would say that but ask anyone in the class, he intentionally picks on me, I am failing the class because of him, my potions are perfectly fine and he fails them anyways. He constantly hangs over my shoulder during class, making it incredibly hard to get my word done, he even vanishes my potions despite the fact that they are perfectly fine, I can't work with this guy like this."

"I have spoken with Miss Evans she has told me of the unfair treatment that Professor Blackwood has given you and there for you will not be punished further by myself, but you do have a detention with Professor Blackwood tonight plus the 20 points he docked."

"Is there any way I could serve my detention with someone else?"

"I am afraid not."

"Right well is that all?"

"Yes it is, you will be reporting to the Potions room at 8 o'clock sharp, understood?"

"Yes, bye Professor." She said and walked out and heard Peeves cackle.

"Always in trouble we are." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Peeves." She muttered and continued down the hall.

* * *

She could feel him watching her as he graded some papers while she scrubbed the insides of the cauldrons.

"You know Miss Walcott, if you weren't so head strong we might actually get along, you seem like a rather decent girl." He said and she looked up.

"Right well if you weren't such an arrogant asshole I think we might actually get along, you seem like such an unpleasant man though so no thanks." She said dryly.

"So angry." She said and clicked his tongue.

She continued in silence until she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she glanced over at Professor Blackwood and saw him watching her, leaning back in his seat, just watching her. She turned back to the cauldron and continued to scrub the gunk off the bottom and she saw him get up from his chair and started walking around the room. She felt a stab in her stomach and glanced across the room where her wand was sitting on the desk. She glanced at Professor Blackwood who glanced at her as he continued to walk around the room and he took his seat next to her.

"Is there something I can help you with sir?" She asked as she looked at him and she watched as his eyes wandered over her as he leaned back in his seat.

"No, please continue." He said and she bit her lip and went back to cleaning, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Don't you have essays to grade?" She asked, not looking up.

"They can wait." He said and sighed. "You are incredibly beautiful you know that?" He asked and she froze and looked up at him.

"So strong and so intelligent, so beautiful.' He said as he reached over and brushed his fingers along her arm and she stood up quickly and took a step away.

"Get away from me." She spat.

"Such fire." He said as he got up and stepped towards her.

"Stay away from me." She said as she looked towards the door.

"I wouldn't think of it." He said and with a flick of his wand the door slammed shut and he turned to her with his wand at her.

* * *

**Well a day early, i hope you enjoyed it.  HotaruKitsune your review totally made my day, thanks =) This is among one of my favorite fanfics that i have written, i really like this character Rebecca, well please rate and review and the next chapter should be up in a few days, i have my music jury this week so i am hoping i do well on that, so after that i should have a bit more time to write**


	15. Chapter 15

"You better stay the hell away from me you creep if you know what is good for you." She said as she backed behind a desk.

"Are you forgetting who had has the wand here?" He said as he followed her around the classroom. She ran to the door trying to open it and he chuckled. "I have been waiting for an opportunity like this." He said and paused. "Don't worry you wont remember anything." He said with a smirk as he walked towards her. She ran towards the desk trying to get to her wand and she was thrown across the room and she landed on the hard stone floor and she pulled herself up and was thrown against the wall and pinned there.

"HEL-." She yelled but he silenced her as he walked towards her. He ran his fingers over her cheek and down her neck and over her chest lightly, undoing the first few buttons on her shirt. She had never felt so helpless before, tears filled her eyes as her heart thumped in her ears as she tried to figure a way out of this, there was no way he was going to get this without a hell of a fight but what the hell could she do right now? She had to wait for the one moment when he let down his guard.

"I have been watching you for some time now, there is nothing as beautiful as an angry woman, so fierce, and I could hardly keep away from you." He said as he undid the rest of her shirt with one hand as he held his wand on her, keeping her against the wall.

"Remember there is no where for you to go." He said as took a step back from her and started to undo his belt. The hold on her disappeared as he dropped his wand and she grabbed one of the jars off of one of the shelves and she threw it at his head and she kneed him the best she could and ran off towards the desk and she felt her feet trip from underneath her and she tumbled to the floor, leaving her just out of reach of her wand.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said with a laugh. She grabbed one of the bottles of potion from off the desk and hurled it at him and she pushed herself up as she grabbed her wand and threw him clear across the room in to the shelves of caldrons that broke and showed down on him. She took the moment to fling the door open and ran out of the room. She ran as fast as she could out of the dungeons and tried to debate on where to go.

She burst in to Professor McGonagall's office, tripping on the doorway and heard a sharp gasp.

"Miss Walcott-."

"He tried to rape me." She said as McGonagall rushed over to her.

"Dear-."

"I knew he was scum, I should have gone with my gut." She said as tears fell down her cheeks and McGonagall helped her up.

"Lets get you to the hospital wing dear." She said with concern in her voice as she helped Rebecca out of the office and down to the Hospital wing.

* * *

"I'm fine, stop your probing." Rebecca said to Madam Pomfrey who frowned at her.

" Miss Walcott, you are not fine, you should be in shock. Most people are when something this traumatic happens."

"Well I'm not, I am pissed off, the nerve of that little shit, I should have ripped him a new one for what he tried to do." Rebecca said and got off the bed and grabbed her shirt.

"Miss Walcott you really should lay down." Madam Pomfrey urged.

"No, I am going to go take a shower and wash the germs off from that little prick and then I am going to down to breakfast, I am starving and I don't trust hospital food." Rebecca said and slipped her shirt on.

"Miss Walcott." Someone said and Rebecca looked up and saw Professor Dumbledore.

"Good morning sir." Madam Pomfrey said with a nod.

"Miss Walcott may I have a word?" he asked and Rebecca sighed and sat down on the bed as Professor Dumbledore closed the curtains.

"How are you feeling?"

"Very pissed off, how are you sir?" Rebecca said with fake enthusiasm as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Can we please not let this get out, the last thing I need is more rumors about me."

"It has already been taken care of." He said and she stared at the floor.

"I had a bad feeling about him from the start, he was always watching me, never missed an opportunity to get in my face."

"I am glad you are alright and I can't tell you how sorry I am that this happened."

"Have you heard any news about Professor Slughorn?"

"Not recently, last time I heard they were trying to regrow his nose back." He said with a small smile.

"That has to be painful." She said and bit her lip as she looked up at him. "Who will teach the class now?"

"I have owled someone else to take the position, I am sure it will be filled fairly soon." He said and she nodded.

"Alright well is that all? I am in desperate need of a shower." She said as she grabbed her wand off the night table and headed out of the hospital wing.

"Miss Walcott-."

"Poppy she is fine." Dumbledore said and Rebecca shrugged at Madam Pomfrey and walked out of the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey turned to Dumbledore.

"I can't believe something like this happened Albus." She said and sighed. "I mean one of our students, in this very school."

"I know Poppy." He said with a nod.

* * *

"Becky where were you last night? You didn't come back after your detention." Lily said as Rebecca walked out of the bathroom drying her hair.

"That's because I spent the night in the hospital wing." Rebecca said as she walked to her trunk, thankful that it was just Lily and her.

"What? Why?"

"Well you know how I said that Blackwood was the scum of the earth?" She said as she pulled out her clothes for the day.

"Yeah?"

"Well turns out he actually was and tried to rape me." She said as she slammed her trunk shut.

"W-what?" Lily stuttered with shock on her face.

"Yeah, but who would have guess huh? Oh yeah me, scum of the earth and I didn't hardly even get a chance to kick his little perverted ass like I should have, no I had to run. Oh I am so pissed off." Rebecca said as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Becky, that cant be true, not in Hogwarts."

"Well believe it or not. Don't say anything to anyone either please because that's the last thing I need."

"Becky are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, don't I seem fine?"

"I'm so sorry Becky." She said and Rebecca walked out.

"Don't be, I'm fine, very pissed off but I am fine, he didn't actually get any where." She said and grabbed her book bag. "Come on lets go get some breakfast, I am starving." Rebecca said and walked out with Lily following closely behind.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked and Rebecca stopped and turned around.

"Yes Lily I am fine. Really I am, it takes a bit more than that to bring me down please don't worry about it." She said as she pat Lily on the shoulder and she nodded.

"Come on I'm starving." Rebecca said as she threw her arm over Lily's shoulders and led her out of the tower.

* * *

"Professor who?" Rebecca asked as she started to laugh.

"Professor Poopoulos." Lily said as she rolled her eyes as Rebecca started to laugh harder. "Very mature Becky."

"Oh come on, cant you see the humor? Would we call him Professor Poop for short?" Rebecca asked and Lily sighed.

"It's a little funny Lily." Jenny said from across the table as Rebecca continued to laugh.

"Ooh there he is." Tessa said as they saw a rather short man walking towards the high table. His eyes looked timid and scared from behind the large horn rim glasses that kept slipping down his nose which he kept pushing up. He was no taller than 5'3, shorter than Rebecca. His robes were a little big for him and he kept tripping over them as he walked.

"He is our teacher?" Rebecca asked as she watched him.

"Apparently." Lily said and went back to her food.

"Ah he is so pocket sized." Rebecca said as she sat him sit down next to Hagrid which made Professor Poopoulos look like a mere child sitting next to him.

"I can't wait to meet this one, looks like an interesting case." Rebecca said and ate some eggs.

"Hey Lily." James said as he walked by and Lily smiled.

"Hi James." She said and he smiled widely and nearly tripped over Peter as he forgot to turn around and Lily gave a small laugh as he looked around trying to play it off cool and she turned back to her food.

"I never thought I would see the day that Lily Evans would smile at James Potter, willingly." Tessa said and Lily's cheeks turned pink.

"It's very cute Lily."

"Hey uh Lily." James said as he came back over.

"Yes?"

"Might I walk you to class?"

"Uh sure." She said with a smile and his smile got even wider.  
"Alright." He said and hurried back over to his spot in the middle of the table and Tessa and Jenny burst in to a fit of giggles.

"Oh hush up you two." Lily said as she bent her head and continued to eat.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the stuttering little man in the front of the classroom trying to talk about the uses of the Ginkgo trees, his glasses falling down his nose every few seconds wondering where the hell Dumbledore had gotten this guy. Rebecca glanced at Lily who was leaning back in her seat trying to pay attention but Rebecca could see the despair on her face and she glanced at the other students who had the same look on their faces.

"A-A-Alright class, p-p-p-please turn to p-p-page fifty four." He said and everyone flipped open their books.

"I will p-p-partner you up." He said as he pulled out the class list and started to pair everyone off. Rebecca leaned back in her seat waiting to hear who he paired her up with, hoping it would be with someone she knew.

"Miss Walcott and Mr. B-black." He said and Rebecca's jaw dropped as she turned around and looked at Sirius in the back who gave a small groan.

"Sir- will you please pair me with someone else, please?"

"Th-th-this will be f-f-fine, p-p-p-please get started." He said and continued to pair off people and Rebecca glanced at Sirius who leaned back in his seat.

"Well are you going to come over here?" She asked.

"No, you can come over here."

"No _you_ come over here."

"Naw, not going to happen." He said as he leaned his chair back and balanced on the back two legs and she rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Lily and James working together and Remus and Tessa, Andrew and Claire, yeah she would be the one stuck with the person she hated. She looked back at Sirius who was throwing a ball of parchment up in the air and catching it.

"Sirius get over here."

"No, you."

"Stop being immature and get over here."

"I am actually quite comfortable over here." He said not even glancing at her. She grabbed her things and got up as she walked over and kicked his chair and it fell over and he tumbled to the ground. The whole class looked over as she started to set up her things and glanced down at him.

"You really shouldn't do that with your chair, it's very unstable." She said and he got up with a glare.

"Is e-e-everyth-th-thing alri-right?" Professor Poopoulos asked as he came over.

"Everything is peachy sir." She said with a false smile and then turned and glared at Sirius. "Why don't you get the supplies?"

"Why don't _you_ get them?"

"Because I am setting up the cauldron." She said motioning to the cauldron.

"Why don't I set up the cauldron?"

"Fine do you want to set up the cauldron?"

"No."

"Then go get the supplies."

"I don't want to do that either."

"Sirius just do it." She groaned as she turned and looked at him.

"I'll watch." He said and she took a deep breath.

"Sirius." She said darkly and paused. "Go get the supplies." She said trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Hmmmm, no." He said and smirked at her.

"Go die." She spat as she grabbed her book and walked over to the supply cabinet to get the supplies.

"Is everything alright over there?" Lily asked.

"No, I am going to murder that little prick." Rebecca said as she looked back at Sirius chatting with the girl in the row in front of them.

"It's just for today, alright? Try to keep it under control." She said and Rebecca rolled her eyes and took the supplies back to the table and separated everything.

"Sirius why don't you juice the newt eyes?" She said as she pushed the jar over to him and he looked in to the jar and looked up at her.

"I dare you to eat one." He said as he pushed the jar towards her.

"What?"

"I dare you to eat one and you never back down from a dare." He said with a smirk and she looked down at the newt eyes.

"It will make me sick." she said with digust.

"So." He said with a shrug.

"You're an asshole, juice the eyes." She said and pushed the eyes back towards him and she got to mincing the leaves and chopping the roots.

"Just one." He said as he held the eye out to her on the end of his knife.

"Sirius that will make me sick." She said as she pushed his hand away.

"I knew you wouldn't do it." He said and she glared at him.

"Sirius I am desperately trying to get through this class with out strangling you, if you wish for me to do so, please continue as you are, otherwise get with the assignment." She growled and turned back to the cauldron.

"What about this? Betcha won't eat this." He said as he held up a dried Billywig.

"That's a bug."

"Yeah, you won't eat it. Girls are squirmish about bugs." He said and she narrowed her eyes and grabbed it and threw it in to her mouth and swallowed it and gave him a smug look as he looked slightly disgusted.

"That's gross."

"Get back to work." She said and turned back to the cauldron, she rolled her eyes to herself wondering what the hell would possess her to eat a bug. Well if it would get Sirius to shut up and work on the assignment, but then again...

"Will you eat this?" He asked and she tightened her grip on her knife as she turned her head to look at him and his eyes fell to the knife and he turned back to mixing.

The rest of class passed with hardly a word as they worked side by side, only a few comments here and there.

"I think you should do the write up seeing that you hardly did anything." Rebecca said as she poured the potion in to a flask.

"I did too do something; I juiced those newt eyes and mixed."

"Yeah well I did everything else, its not that hard, and its just a few questions which you should be able to answer if you paid attention." She said as she took the flask up to the front.

"I didn't pay attention, you do it.' He said as he pushed the book back over to her.

"You are the worlds biggest asshole you know that? I hate you; you can't do the most simple of things." She said as she pulled out her notebook and started on the questions.

"With you doing it, it will be done faster and I have time to chat with that gorgeous blonde with the lovely legs." He said with a smirk as he leaned forward to get the attention of the blonde and started to talk to her. He jumped and grabbed his leg and looked at Rebecca who glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked as he pulled up his pant leg to reveal a welt.

"For not doing a god damn thing." She snapped as she finished the paper and took it up to the front as the bell rang. She came back and grabbed her things and walked out of the class.

* * *

The first snow brought an excitement through out the castle. The ghosts sang Christmas carols as they floated through the halls. The castle was decorated with festive decorations; Hagrid had even brought a few large trees from the forest that were set up in the Great Hall with decorations. Snow had been enchanted to fall from the ceiling in the Great Hall. Mistletoe was hung up in the halls which many of the students steered clear of.

"I can't believe how much snow there is." Rebecca said as she stared out the window of the common room.

"I love the snow; it makes everything look so pretty." Jenny said from the couch with Tessa as they read one of Tessa's girly magazines.

"Can you believe the team is out there practicing right now?" Jenny asked as she looked up from the magazine.

"It's so cold out there, I can't believe James made them practice." Tessa said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch doesn't stop because of a little snow, the game must go on." Rebecca said as she got up and picked Kimba up from in front of the fireplace and sat down on one of the plushy chairs with him in her lap. He meowed and gave her a glare and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mister you are going to sit here and let me pet you." She said as she stroked his fur and he faced away from her and she laughed and ruffled his fur and pushed him off her lap and he landed with ease on the floor and walked back to the fireplace with his tail high in the air.

"Are you going to Hogsmead Rebecca?" Lily asked as she looked up from some homework.

"I don't know, maybe, I need to do some shopping." She said as she positioned herself on the chair so her back was against one arm and her legs dangled over the other towards the fire.

"James asked me to Hogsmead." Lily said as she looked back down at her book.

"And?" Rebecca asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"I said yes." She said with a small smile as she stared at her book and Jenny and Tessa squealed.

"Surprise there." Rebecca said as she levitated one of the magazines over to her and started to flip through it.

"Are you guys going home for Christmas?' Jenny asked as she looked at everyone.

"Yeah." Tessa said.

"Me too." Lily said.

"Me as well, what about you Becky?"

"Probably." She said glancing up.

"What do you usually do for Christmas Becky?" Jenny asked.

"Well you know, chill out at home, spend time with the family, my cousins come over, have dinner, open presents, all that good stuff." Rebecca said dryly.

"You don't sound too…excited." Tessa said and Rebecca shrugged.

"My mom and I don't get along very well so sometimes it makes the holidays not so exciting shall we say." Rebecca said not looking up from the magazine.

"I love Christmas, waking up in the morning and opening presents, Christmas breakfast, Christmas dinner with the family, I love it." Jenny said with a grin.

"Me too."

"I suppose Christmas is alright, when Tuney and I aren't fighting." Lily said and Rebecca looked up.

"Tuney? What kind of name is that?" Rebecca asked humorously.

"Petunia, my older sister."

"Oh yeah you mentioned her." Rebecca said and went back to the magazine. She glanced at the staircase as she saw Remus walking down with Peter, looking sick again. She wondered why he was always sick, what if he had something serious?

"Hey Becky." Remus said as he walked over.

"Hey Remus." She said as she laid the magazine on her lap.

"I was going to head up to the library to work on ruins if you want to come."

"Yes!" She said as she jumped up. "I am having the hardest time with these Roman ruins, let me grab my bag." She said and went up to her room and grabbed her backpack.

* * *

"Remus this doesn't make any sense." She said as she looked down at her paper.

"What?" He asked as he glanced over at her paper.

"By light of boon?" She said and he chuckled.

"That's an M." He pointed out and she checked her charts and groaned.

"Everything looks the same." She grumbled and sat back. "I am not even halfway through with this and its due tomorrow."

"Just take your time, its not that hard, look here. See the small tick mark on the right? That's an M, and if it's on the left it's a B." He said and she looked at him. He was horribly pale and there were dark circles under his eyes, he looked truly worn out.

"What?" He asked as he looked at her and she shook her head and looked back down at the paper.

"You know what? Fuck this, lets go do something fun. I haven't done anything fun in a while." She said and got up.

"What brought this on?" He asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"This library, it's so stuffy, lets go for a walk outside or something." She said and grabbed her coat and put it on.

"I really think we should finish this."

"Well it can wait. Come on."

"Becky its due tomorrow, we really can't wait."

"Come on, just a walk and then we can come back up here and finish it up." She said and gave him a pout.

"I really think we should finish…" He said and looked up at her giving him a pouty look and he sighed and got up and she smiled wide.

"Thank you. Come on." She said.

"Let me just pack up." He said and she pulled out her wand and tapped the stuff and it went back in to the bags.

"Come on." She said as she grabbed her bag and his and hurried out of the library.

"Becky wait up." He said as he followed after her.

"Do you need another jacket?" She asked as she turned around and he almost ran in to her.

"Perhaps it would be a bit better."

"Alright, well how about I meet you downstairs? Take the bags up with you?" She asked as she held them out to him and he took them and slipped them on his shoulder.

"See you downstairs." She said with a wide grin and went down the stairs and he watched after her with a small smile and shook his head to himself and headed up to the tower.

* * *

**Alright there you have it, thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. Please rate and review =)**

**I wont be updating for a while, i am going camping this weekend, yay! So the next chapter should be out by Wednesday or Thursday. Have a good weekend everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you alright?" she asked as she glanced at him.

"Yeah, what do you mean?"

"You're sick again huh?"

"Yeah."

"Why are you always sick?"

"I just have a bad immune system."

"You should get something for that, it can't be fun being sick all the time."

"It's not so bad."

"But its kind of a downer when people are sick, not that you're a downer- I mean when people are sick- forget it." She said and he laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing for the Christmas break?"

"Going home, see the family, you know, all that stuff. What about you?"

"Going back home too, it wont be half as cold and I wont have to walk around a dreary cold castle all day. It will be nice to visit home; you know, eat normal food for once." She said with a smile as she looked out to the lake. "Let's go down to the lake." She said as she started off towards the lake and Remus followed, pulling his jacket close to keep warm. It always seemed harder to stay warm when the full moon was coming up, he felt so weak and tired and the only thing he wanted to do was stay in bed all day, but there was something about Rebecca, he didn't feel so weak and tired as usual and he almost felt normal but there was always the lingering thought of his lycanthropy in the back of his mind that always brought him back.

"Do you think it's all the way frozen over?" She asked as she looked over the iced over lake.

"I don't know if it is cold enough yet."

"You mean its gets colder?" She asked wide eyed as she turned around and looked at him.

"Colder than this? Yeah this is nothing."

"Oh how I miss the States." She said with a sigh and sat down on one of the logs and patted next to her for him to sit. He walked over and sat down next to her and watched her as she gazed over the lake.

"As cold as it is, it sure is pretty. We don't have hills and lakes in New York, a lot of buildings though, lots of tall buildings. I do love the mountains and the forest. There is something so free about them yet scary." She said as she glanced towards the Forbidden Forest.

"I know what you mean." He said with a nod and she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Are you cold?"

"I'm fine." She said with a small smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure Remus." She said and looked back to the lake. The Giant Squid lifted its tentacles out of the lake and flopped them around, breaking up the ice that had formed on the surface of the lake and she watched in amazement.

"Where on earth did the Giant Squid come from?"

"People say that it used to be Hagrid's, he likes to keep big and dangerous sorts of creatures and I guess he released it in to the lake and it's been there ever since. But I think it's been here probably much longer than Hagrid has so I doubt it."

"What does it eat?"

"I would imagine fish."

"What else lives in the lake?"

"I am pretty sure there are mer-people, stuff like Grindylows and such."

"Want to keep walking?"

"Yeah sure." He said as he got up and held a hand out to her and she smiled and took it and he pulled her up and they continued to walk along the lake.

"Here." He said as he slipped off his jacket and held it out to her and she looked at him and frowned.

"Remus I am fine, really."

"You're cold."

"Yeah but you're sick."

"I can't get any more sick. Please take it."

"Remus if you die out here from the cold, I can't carry you back." She said seriously and he chuckled and offered the jacket to her again.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she studied him and he did the best he could to keep his composure, as cold as he was, he didn't want her to be cold, even if it meant him freezing his ass off.

"Yes I am sure, please take the jacket." He said and she sighed and took it from him and slipped it on and she smiled as she pulled it close to herself. It smelled just like him, like books and chocolate. Her fingers slipped in to the pockets and she felt something inside and she pulled it out.

"Do you always carry chocolate on you?" She asked and he looked over at her and bit back a bashful smile.

"Sometimes."

"May I?" She asked and he nodded.

"Please, help yourself." He said and she broke off a piece and popped it in to her mouth and offered him some. He took some and she wrapped it back up and stuck it back in to the pocket as they continued to walk.

* * *

"Oh my goodness." Lily said as she looked at the paper.

"What?"

"There was another attack, a whole family." Lily said fearfully as she handed the paper to Jenny and Tessa.

"The attacks are coming almost every other week now; just last week Jamie Mason's family was killed." Lily said with a sigh.

"You- Know- Who is getting more followers." Tessa said and folded the paper.

"Why do you guys call him that? Why don't you just say his name?"

"We don't dare speak his name, its said to be taboo." Jenny said in hushed whispers.

"Right." Rebecca said with a nod and buttered her toast. She looked up as a large raven flew in to the Great Hall towards Rebecca.

"What the hell is Cassius doing here?" Rebecca asked as the raven dropped a small envelope on her food and she grabbed an apple off the table and hurled it towards the raven, skimming it by the feathers.

"Stupid bird." She growled as she sat back down.

"Was that necessary? You really could have hurt that bird." Lily said concerned and Rebecca grumbled under her breath.

"That bird and I do not get along very well, I had to using Andy's owl because he kept trying to peck me every time I would come near him to deliver a letter, he used to tear up my homework if I left it out." She said and picked up the letter and wiped it off with a napkin and opened it up.

_Rebecca,_

_This year instead of having the family over for Christmas, your father and I are taking a 2 week cruise around South America; we won't be back in time for Christmas. Aunt Mary, Uncle Tom, Zeph and Danny have gone with some friends to California for Christmas. Have a good holiday._

_Mon and Dad_

"Yeah that's just great." Rebecca muttered to herself as she folded the letter in to her bag.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as she leaned over.

"My parents are going to South America for Christmas." She said and stabbed into her eggs. "I mean it's not completely awful but I had been expecting to go home for two weeks." She said and glared at her plate. It was something like her parents to do something like this. Change plans unexpectedly without even giving her hardly a heads up. Break started in less than a week and now she had to find something else short notice to do for the Christmas break, perfect.

After breakfast Rebecca looked around for Remus to go to Ancient Ruins with but saw him no where in sight.

"James." She called as she walked over to him.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Have you seen Remus?"

"Oh he isn't here today, his mum is sick so we went home to see her."

"Really? He didn't say anything to me yesterday."

"Yeah it was real sudden." James said and Rebecca raised an eyebrow at him, knowing full well he was lying.

"Right." She said slowly and pursed her lips. "Alright, see you later then." She said and turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"You don't think she knows do you?" James asked Sirius as he walked up with Peter.

"How could she possibly know?"

"I don't know, I think she is getting suspicious, she always asks where he is on full moons."

"She doesn't know anything, she isn't that smart, come on." He said and pulled him towards the Entrance Hall to head out to Care of Magical Creatures.

* * *

Rebecca walked around Hogsmead slowly, peering in to shops looking for things for her friends for Christmas. She had already gotten Lily a new quill set with peacock, ostrich, and swan feathers. She got Jenny a year subscription of Witch Weekly and Tessa a make up kit, James a broom cleaning kit, and Andrew a new dragon skin wallet.

She searched through the shops for something for Remus, not sure about what to get him. She walked in to the book shop and looked around for something he might like. She ran her fingers over the spines of books, browsing quickly for a subject that would perk his interest. She knew he liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, it was one of his best subjects. She pulled out a book and flipped through it, most of the spells more advanced from what they were learning in school at the moment, most of them some that Rebecca had never even heard of. She looked at the cover, 'Advance Defensive Spells and Hexes.' She was fairly sure that Remus didn't have it. She brought it to the counter and bought it and stepped out of the store, curing the cold as she pulled her hat down over her ears and zipped her jacket all the way up. She walked down to the Three Broomsticks and stepped inside and found an empty table and ordered a butter beer.

"Is there a reason you always seem to come alone to Hogsmead?" Sirius asked as he sat down across from her.

"What do you want Sirius?"

"Just here to bug you, the usual stuff." He said with a smirk and took a drink of his own drink which smelled a hint of firewhiskey.

"Are you drinking Firewhiskey?" She asked and he looked in to the mug.

"See that barmaid over there." He said pointing to a young woman working at the bar wearing a rather revealing outfit. "She and I go way back." He said and she looked over and he gave her a wink and she smiled and looked back down at the glasses she was drying. "So I get pretty much anything my little heart desires." He said and took another drink of his drink.

"You don't ever get tired of sleeping with random girls?"

"No, why would I?"

"You must be a very lonely person Sirius." She said with a shake of her head.

"I am the farthest thing from lonely my dear, I am the opposite of lonely. What about you? You always come to Hogsmead alone."

"I choose to Sirius, don't you have a whore you should be shagging or something?" She asked sarcastically.

"Eh ditched her, she wasn't too much fun, she talked too much."

"Have you ever tried talking to a girl rather than just shag her?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"You're a sick person Sirius, go away." She said and turned away from him.

"Did you get me anything for Christmas?" He asked as he leaned in towards her and she looked at him.

"Why on earth would I get you something for Christmas?"

"I got you something."

"Why would you get me something for Christmas? Have you forgotten we hate each other?"

"I am sure we can put our hate aside for one day." He said and looked in to his mug.

"Right." She said sarcastically with a nod and turned away.

"Are you going to get me anything?"

"No!" She said and he shrugged.

"I will be terribly hurt of you don't, it's Christmas after all, it's the time for giving, family and friends."

"Well we are neither family nor friends so I don't see the logic."

"But it's the time for giving, give for the sake of Christmas."

"Go away Sirius."

"I think you'll like it." He said as he got up and gave her a wink and walked from the table. She watched him out of the corner of her eye until he was gone, secretly wondering what Sirius had gotten her, if he had indeed gotten her something. She shook her head to herself and finished off her drink and headed out of the Three Broomsticks.

* * *

Rebecca headed up to the tower and saw someone sitting outside by the portrait and as she got closer she realized it was Remus.

"Remus, what are you doing outside?" She asked and he looked up at her, he looked tired and worn out, just like he had a few days ago.

"Becky?" He said as he blinked a few times and she nodded as she walked up.

"I don't have the password. Cant get in without the password." He said with a sigh and she held her hand out to him.

"Come on." She said and he took her hand and she pulled him up.

"Yellow Submarine." She said to the fat Lady and the portrait opened up and Rebecca and Remus stepped through.

"I heard your mom was sick, how is she?" She asked and Remus looked at her, unsure of what to say for a moment.

"Uh she is fine." He said with a shake of his head and looked at the floor.

"It's nothing serious right?"

"No."

"That's good." She said and observed him. She could tell he was lying about something. Perhaps he hadn't gone to see his mother and he was hiding something else.

"I have some chocolate, do you want some?" She asked as they entered the common room.

"Uh sure." He said and sat down on the couch and she pulled out a large bar of chocolate and tossed it to him.

"I'll be right back; I need to drop these off upstairs." She said and went upstairs and locked everything away in her trunk and came back downstairs and took her seat with Remus.

"Are you going home tomorrow?" He asked as he broke off a piece and handed the rest back to her.

"Uh no, I think I am staying here for Christmas, Andy is going home to visit his family, they are going to Montana to visit his aunt and cousins and my parents are going to South America on a cruise, and I wouldn't dare spend Christmas with my sister and her idiot fiancé Ryan." She muttered and broke off a piece of chocolate.

"Really? You're staying here all by yourself?"

"Yeah, I am sure I will be able to find plenty to do for two weeks, you know, get all the homework done, find all the secret passages in this castle." She said and sighed. "Read every god damn book in the library. You know, the fun stuff." She said sarcastically and leaned her head back.

"I'm sorry you have to be here by yourself." He said and she looked at him and shrugged and held out the chocolate to him and he broke off another piece.

"Do you know if Sirius got me something for Christmas?" She asked and his eyebrows shot up.

"What?"

"Yeah I know we hate each other and all, we saw each other in Three Broomsticks and he told me he got me a gift, I am kind of worried, I am wondering if perhaps he got me anthrax or maybe a time bomb or something life threatening like that."

"Uh I wasn't aware." He said confused and she laughed.

"Yeah I am about as confused as you, believe me." She said and bit off a piece of chocolate and then paused.

"I think I know what I am going to get Sirius for Christmas." She said with a smile as she looked at Remus.

"You look a bit too happy to be talking about Sirius Black, where is Becky and what have you done with her?" He asked and she waved him off.

"I think he will be pleasantly surprised." She said with a smile and offered him some chocolate with a smile on her face and he cautiously took the chocolate as she chuckled to herself, unsure of how to quite react.

* * *

"Hey, are you heading down to the entrance hall?" Rebecca asked as she saw Remus packing something in to his bag on the couch.

"Yeah, I'm running a little late, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are probably already down at the station by now, I couldn't find my book." He said and slipped the strap of his bag over his shoulder.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Yeah sure if you want." He said and motioned to the door and they walked out together.

"Do you get along with your parent much Remus?" She asked as they walked.

"Uh pretty well I suppose, me mum is a little overprotective, but I know she means well, my father is pretty great too." He said with a small smile. "Do you?"

"No, my mom and I fight all the time, my sister is prissy and ignorant and my father…well he isn't always around so it's hard to say about him. The only people I actually get along with are my two cousins, Zephyr and Daniel, they are the reason I know how to throw a right hook as well as I do." She said with a laugh. "They are also the reason the holidays are somewhat bearable. They are kind of like older brothers."

"I sometimes wish I had siblings, maybe a brother."

"Trust me, siblings are over rated."

"Maybe, but it would be a little less lonely at home, but I got Prongs, Pads and Wormtail so I guess they make up for it." He said with a smile and they stopped and turned to each other.

"Are you sure you are going to be alright by yourself for two weeks?"

"Well if you come back and there are paintings of blood on the walls and the whole castle is in chaos then you will know it didn't go so well." She said with a smile and he laughed.

"Well I hope you have a good Christmas, despite." He said and she smiled.

"Thanks Remus, you too." She said and he nodded and she took a step towards him and stood in front of him. He held his breath as he looked at her smiling at him. All of a sudden she reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in to a kiss. His head spun and his limbs felt like jelly, his mind went blank and he saw stars as her soft lips pressed up against his. He hardly had time to react before she pulled away with her cheeks slightly pink and she pat his chest as he just stared at her wide eyed and she pointed up.

"Have a good Christmas Remus." She said and walked down the hall from him and he touched his still tingling lips as he looked up and saw mistletoe hanging above where they had been standing and he looked back down the hall and she was gone. He let out a shaky breath and rubbed the back of his neck and ran it through his hair wondering what he was standing in the hall for. Oh yeah, he was on his way to the train station which he was now very late for. He grabbed his bag that had dropped off his shoulder and took off down the hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it =) Please R & R**

**Well its a bit early but i had some spare time when i got home from camping, i should have actually been studying for my finals but oh well, i just wanted to write this chapter. This wekk will be kind of funky, i have finals, my birthday and the graduation ceremony so i will see how it goes, i hope everyone had a good weekend.**


	17. Chapter 17

Thud- da.

Thud- da.

Thud- da.

Thud- da.

Rebecca walked down the hall, throwing a rubber ball against the walls and shrugged at the pissed off comments of the portraits to watch where she was throwing.

She was BORED!

It had only been three days since everyone had left the castle. Over all there were only about 15 other students that had stayed behind, only 2 other in Gryffindor, one a first year, the other a third year which Rebecca had no interest in talking to. Rebecca figured since there had been so many attacks, that families wanted to spend as much time together as they could. Perhaps she could go to Hogsmead and walk around the village, that would mean talking to Professor McGonagall who hadn't looked to happy earlier that day scolding Peeves for trashing a hall. There had to be something interesting to do around the castle. She walked over to a window and leaned out it and looked down at the 100 foot drop and then looked out over to the quidditch pitch. The Gryffindor game against Hufflepuff the previous week had been hell. It was so cold and the wind was blowing so hard, Rebecca had been amazed that Tommy had found the snitch so quickly, otherwise everyone would have frozen to their broomsticks, and it was for that moment that Rebecca was partly glad she was not on the team; she didn't particularly enjoy the freezing cold.

"Hello Miss Walcott." Someone said and Rebecca jumped as she spun around, knocking her head on the edge of the window and she grabbed at as she looked at Professor Dumbledore giving her a humorous look.

"Please don't sneak up on me sir." She said and he walked up to her and looked out the window.

"Having a pleasant holiday?"

"I wouldn't call it pleasant." She muttered as she turned back to the window and pat the small bump forming on her head and winced.

"Why ever not?"

"Well it's boring here sir; your castle is very boring. No offense." She said bluntly and he chuckled.

"There is plenty to do here." He said with a sigh as he looked over the grounds.

"How are you enjoying your stay here at Hogwarts?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Well right at the moment I am so bored I have considered actually doing my homework." She said and frowned. "But I like it here, classes are challenging and the people here aren't too bad, except for the select few." She said and looked back out the window.

"I am glad you are enjoying your time here Miss Walcott. I am afraid I must go, I have a few matters I must attend to; have a good day Miss Walcott." He said and gave her a nod and walked down the hall. She sighed and ran her fingers over the bump on her head and groaned at the tenderness. She pulled out the rubber ball and continued down the hall, throwing it against the wall, missing portraits by inches and smirking that their complaints.

* * *

Rebecca woke up to the sound of pecking on the window. She turned over hoping it would just go away but there was another tap. She sat up and pushed back the curtains of her bed and saw an owl sitting on the sill. She trudged out of bed and opened up the window and the owl held out its leg which had a small package attached to it. She quickly took the package from the owl and he stared at her expectantly.

"I don't have any treats, go to the owlry." She said and he nipped at her and took off in to the snow and she quickly shut the window. No sooner did three other owls drop off packages, and later three others. She sat back on her bed with 7 presents on the bed. She grabbed the one from Tessa and found a book on hair charms and some chocolate, Jenny got her a giant box of Honeydukes sweets of all sorts, James got her a Chudley Cannon poster and she rolled her eyes and threw it aside remembering all the conversations about the Chudley Cannons and the Montrose Magpies, Chudley Cannons being James' favorite team and least favorite of Rebecca's. Lily got her two books, one on Potions and another on Charms. She opened Andrew's gift which was a magical camera which included two rolls of film. She smiled wide as she pulled out the note.

_Merry Christmas Becca, I'm sorry I'm not there, I hope you aren't too bored, try not to destroy anything or get in trouble. I'll be back soon; I should be back before the New Year so at least we will be able to spend New Years together. _

_Love you,_

_Andy_

She grabbed the camera that already had film in it and she looked around the room for something to take a picture of. Kimba stared at her from the pillow on her bed and she advanced the film and took a picture of Kimba. He stared at her and got up and left the room and she chuckled and picked up the gift from Remus. She picked up the note and opened it.

_Becky,_

_To be honest I wasn't quite sure what to get you, I couldn't quite think of anything you might like but I was looking through a store a few weeks ago and I spotted this and it made me think of you. Merry Christmas._

_Remus_

She opened up the wrapped gift and opened the box and she stared at a fire flower which hovered in the center of the glass case. She stared at it mesmerized at the flames. She set it on her night stand and stared at it for a few minutes. It was beautiful and seemed to bring light to the room as the rising sun's rays of light shone on it. She tore her eyes away from it as she picked up Sirius' gift and she observed it carefully. The box didn't look very dangerous. She shook it and it didn't sound dangerous. She slowly opened it and braced herself for something to jump out. She pulled out a thin looking present which she presumed was a book. She pulled back the wrapping wondering why Sirius would get her a book and she rolled her eyes.

Anger Management.

She threw it aside and picked up the giant box of candy and started to flip through the books that Lily had gotten for her.

Later that morning Rebecca headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and saw the tables a bit more full than they usually were. She sat down and saw pancakes, French toast, and so many other things that they usually didn't serve at breakfast. She smiled and started to pile food on her plate and continued with the Charms book Lily had gotten her.

* * *

Rebecca and Andrew sat around in the Gryffindor common room which she had snuck him in to, munching on the giant box of candy that Jenny had gotten her.

"Hold still." She said as she pointed the camera at him.

"Becca the blood is rushing to my head." He said with a laugh as he sat upside down on the chair and she laughed and snapped a picture of him before he fell off the chair and she threw a pillow at him.

"What did your parents get you this year?" he asked and ate some chocolate.

"You know, the same thing they do for everything, money, I mean I am not really complaining but it would be nice if they put a little thought in to my gift." She said and grabbed a licorice wand out of the box.

"Do you have any more eggnog left?" he asked as he got up, tossing the pillow at her and she leaned over the side of the couch and picked up a bottle.

"Yeah only a little though, here." She said as she held it out to him and he went to grab it and she took the bottle back and drank the rest back.

"You little punk." He said as he jumped at her and she jumped up, dropping the bottle and ran around the common room laughing like mad. He grabbed her around her waist and tumbled with her on to the couch, partially landing on her.

"Andy you're crushing me." She laughed as she looked up at him with a smile and he laughed as he looked down at her and they stared up at each other for a moment before his lips met hers. Their lips molded to each other as if it had only been yesterday since they last kissed. They broke apart for air and she opened her eyes and looked up at him and he slowly pulled his face away and he gave her a guilty look and sat up.

"Sorry." He said and sat down and ran his hands through his hair and she sat up looking at him.

"Andy-."

"I should go, its late." He said and got up and grabbed his coat from the floor.

"Andy." She said firmly as she got up and he turned to her.

"We're good right?" She asked and he nodded.

"I'll see you tomorrow alright?" He asked and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright, good night." She said with a small smile and he returned it.

"Night Becca." He said and left and she sat back down on the couch and lay back as she looked in to the fire and sighed.

* * *

"Becky!" Lily said as she rushed up to Rebecca and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Lily."

"How was your holiday?"

"It was alright, how was yours?'

"You know, just so, Petunia brought Vernon." She said as she scrunched her nose.

"Is that her husband?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like me much either."

"That's alright; she doesn't know what she is missing out on." Rebecca said with a grin as she slung her arm around Lily and started up towards the tower.

"That's for the books by the way."

"Oh my goodness Becky, the quills were beautiful." She said and Rebecca's eyes fell to the silver bracelet around Lily's wrist.

"Present from James?" She asked and Lily looked down with a smile and nodded.

"Where are Jen and Tess?"

"Walking up with Michael and Tim."

"Where is James? I thought he would be following you or something?"

"I don't actually know, he kind of disappeared." Lily said as she glanced around. "You weren't too bored here by yourself were you?"

"I did all my homework." Rebecca said dryly.

"Oh you _were_ bored."

"Tell me about it." She said with a groan as she looked around for Remus.

"Are you looking for someone?" Lily asked and Rebecca looked back at her.

"What? No." She said putting on a smile as they went up the stairs.

They got up in to the room and Lily's eyes landed on the flower.

"Wow, that is beautiful, who gave that to you?"

"Uh Remus did." Rebecca said as she sat down on her bed and Lily's eyebrows rose.

"Remus did huh?" She asked and Rebecca looked at her oddly.

"What?"

"I mean I don't think people who are just friends get each other ever lasting fire flowers." Lily said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Remus does not like me." She said and laid back, grabbing Kimba and pulling him in to her arms as he gave an annoyed meow as he struggled to get away.

"Oh I love my kitty." She said as she hugged him tighter and buried her face in his fur and he wiggled out of her arms and ran out of the room.

"Hey Becky." Jenny said as her and Tessa walked in.

"Wow, pretty flower, where did you get it from?" Jenny asked as she dropped her bag on her bed.

"Remus gave it to her." Lily said obviously and Jenny and Tessa looked at Rebecca.

"What?"

"Don't what us. He likes you."

"You can not possibly think that just because he sent me a flower it means he likes me."

"James sends Lily flowers and he is crazy about her." Jenny said and Rebecca sat up.

"Remus and I are just friends, alright guys?" She said and got up and headed downstairs.

She got downstairs as James and Sirius walked in.

"Hey Becky, did you like my present?"

"Yeah, I used it to help light the fire place." She said with a smirk and he laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"Thanks for the book Black." She said and he smirked as he walked over to her.

"You might want to read it." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why the bloody hell did you send me a pair of your underwear?"

"I didn't."

"I do remember getting a piece of your undergarments in a box on Christmas."

"It's not mine. Black don't flatter yourself." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with it?"

"Wear it?"

"I wouldn't wear it if my life depended on it."

"Trust me, girls love it."

"Girls love guys that wear thongs?" He asked confused.

"Trust me its hot." She said with a smile and went to leave.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because I am a girl Black, trust me, its super hot." She said and walked over to Remus and Peter who had just walked in.

"Hey Remus." She said with a smile as she walked over to him.

"Hey Becky."

"Thanks for the flower, its beautiful, why did it make you think of me?"

"Uh- well- um-." He said as his cheeks got red. "I dont know, i guess you are kind of like fire."

"I'm like fire?" She asked humorously.

"Well you know in a good way- i uh- Thanks for the book, I really enjoy it. I don't know if I could do half of those spells." He said slightly relieved and she smiled and nodded.

"Your welcome. I think you can do them, you're good at defense. How was your Christmas?"

"It was alright. I see the castle is still in order so I can assume everything went alright." He said with a smile and she laughed.

"Yeah it was alright I suppose. How was your Christmas?" She said as they made their way over to the couch and sat down.

"It was alright, saw some family, I went over to James' house for a few days. What did you do to keep yourself busy?"

"I did all my homework, pissed off every portrait in Hogwarts, ate, slept, ate and then slept some more."

"Well it sounds like you sure had fun." He said with a smile.

"Oh you have no idea, you should have been here, share the fun." She said dryly.

* * *

**FINALLY! Out for the summer! Oh summer feels so good. **

**Writers block has to be the worst thing ever! Right now i am a bit stumped as to what i am going to be doing next so i am going to take a few days and try to balance everything out and see if it come to me. If anyone has any idea i am open to suggestions.**

**Ugh just turned 19, i feel so old lol i hope everyone has a good weekend =)**

**Thanks for reading, please R & R =)**


	18. Chapter 18

The entire common room was filled you could hardly move around, the music was pounding and drinks were being passed around. Rebecca sat with Remus off to the side playing chess and sipping on their own butterbeers.

"You don't want to join in on the party?" He yelled so she could hear him.

"No, bad things tend to happen when I drink, I would prefer to keep my name clear while I am going to school here, trust me this is better." She said with a smile and took a drink of her butter beer. Lily walked over and sat down frowning and Rebecca picked up one of the butter beers and handed it to her.

"Come on Lily, it's a party, relax a little."

"This is the reason why we have prefects and head boy and girl, to keep stuff like this happening; I mean can you imagine the mess that this is going to leave? Not to mention what would happen if McGonagall walked in. I could lose my head status."

"Lily its 11 o'clock, McGonagall is probably asleep right now. Have a butterbeer and relax." She said and put the butter beer in to Lily's hands and made her move on the chess board.

Lily sighed and took a drink as she looked across the room at James playing exploding snap with Sirius, his tie wrapped around his head and glasses lopsided as he grinned broadly while throwing down his cards, chatting with the Quidditch team around him. She had partly hoped to spend a little time with him, after all she hadn't gotten to see him over the vacation and as much as she hated to admit it, she had sort of missed him and his goofy ways.

"If you just walk over there he will get up and talk to you." Rebecca said as she leaned over.

"What?" Lily said as she snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Rebecca.

"James. Just walk over, I bet you he will drop everything and come talk to you." Rebecca said with a smile.

"I don't know, I don't want to bother him."

"Lily, if the guy has been after you as long as he has, I think all he wants is for you to walk over. You look so gloomy, go talk to him." She said and went back to the chess board.

"Hey." She said as she looked at the board and saw she had lost.

"You gotta stay focused Becky." Remus said with a smile.

"I think you cheated, this piece was clearly over here." She said as she pointed to a piece.

"Want to play again?"

"No, that's the 5th time you have beaten me." She said as she watched Lily get up and walk over to the group shyly. James looked up from the cards and smiled at her and she smiled back at him and he said something to Sirius who rolled his eyes and James got up and walked over to Lily.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked leaning his back against the wall.

"I don't know, uh. We can be destructive." She said blandly.

"I don't know if that's really a great idea." He said and she chuckled.

"We can try running up the stairs and see who gets the farthest."

"I would much rather not."

"Well we could." She said and paused as she looked around. "Go push over drunk people, I'm thinking it would be something like cow tipping, have you ever done that?"

"I can't say that I have and as fun as that sounds, someone could get hurt."

"But it will keep us entertained."

"How about something that doesn't injure people or destroy things?"

"That's about where my knowledge of things ends Remus." She said with a sigh and he smiled.

"How about a walk?" She asked as she looked at him.

"It's after curfew."

"Use that map thing you have." She said with a wave of her hand and took a drink.

"H-how do you know about that?" he asked shocked.

"Ran in to James, Black and Peter one night and I saw it, genius by the way. Did you guys make it?"

"Uh yeah." He said slowly as he rubbed the back of his neck confused.

"Remus I am not going to say anything about it, it's pretty neat."

"Yeah we made it fifth year."

"Very useful, I guess that's how you guys get around without getting caught, that and the cloak."

"How do you know about that?"

"Well your little friends aren't exactly that quiet when sneaking around, I nearly killed them one time when they snuck up on me."

"Oh."

"That's pretty ingenious you know, using the map and cloak."

"Thanks." He said and quickly took a drink of his butterbeer.

"So do you have any new year's resolutions?"

"I haven't really thought about it. What about you?"

"I think I am going to try being nice." She said looking at her bottle and then looked at him.

"Oh?" He asked interested.

"Yeah, I mean I am just going to start letting things go, be cool, smile a bit more, less angry face." She said and scrunched up her face and he laughed.

"Yeah we will see how long that takes." She muttered sarcastically and took a drink.

The party continued until everyone got together for the count down. Rebecca sat with Remus by the window as she watched Sirius and James counting down.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted, throwing up confetti and blowing horns that one of the younger students had brought for everyone. Rebecca smiled at Remus as she tossed up some confetti in to his face and laughed as he raised his eyebrow at her and she pulled him in to a hug.

"Happy New Year Remus." She said with a smile as she pulled away from him and he removed a bit of confetti from her hair as he smiled at her and looked at her lips as he held his breath and brought his eyes back up to hers, their faces were only inches apart.

"Becky-." He said and suddenly she was pulled away and in to a hug from Michael who picked her up and spun her around.

"Happy New Year!" Michael yelled and put her down and she looked back at Remus who was being hugged by Sirius and she sighed before Jenny and Tessa hugged her wishing her a happy new year.

Remus glanced back at Rebecca who was hugging Jenny and Tessa and he mentally scolded himself as James came bounding over and gave him a big hug.

* * *

"I'm bored." Rebecca said as she sat around the common room with everyone who was currently catching up on homework that was due the next day, all which Rebecca had finished.

"Becky why don't you read?" Lily asked from the couch where she was sitting with James. The whole school had started talking about them, wondering if they were going out or not due to the time they spent with each other and how they never fought any more. Rebecca knew it was only a matter of time before they would be going out; they stared at each other all the time with goofy little smiles.

"Let's go have a snowball fight; I haven't had one of those in years." Rebecca said as she stood up and looked outside.

"Becky we have home-."

"That sounds absolutely wonderful." James said as he stood up and Lily frowned at him.

"Come on Lily, we have been up here for hours, I think a little fresh air would do everyone some good."

"Guys we have homework that is due tomorrow." Lily said and Sirius shut his book.

"Yeah that sounds fun. Moony?" Sirius asked as he looked at Remus. "Wormy?"

After much pleading and bargaining with Lily they finally got her to agree to go outside for a snowball fight.

Oh they way outside Rebecca ran in to Andrew standing outside the Great Hall with Claire.

"Hey Andy." Rebecca said as she walked up and he smiled at her.

"Hey Becky."

"Hi Claire." Rebecca said as politely as she could and Claire gave her a courteous nod.

"So we are all going outside to throw around some snowballs, why don't you join us?"

"That sounds like fun, what do you say Claire?"

"I don't really want to go play in the snow." She said dryly. "But I will watch you." She said with a forced smile at Andrew.

"Alright, I'll meet you guys outside, let me just go grab my gloves and hat." He said and Rebecca headed outside where the boys had split up from the girls concluding a boys against girls match.

"I don't think it's really fair that you have all guys." Jenny said with a frown.

"You have Walcott; I think that's good as any." Sirius said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I could kick your ass any day, pansy." She said and kicked some snow at him.

"Hang on guys, we don't start yet, we need to build forts alright?" James said with a wild grin, his cheeks already red from the cold.

"We call the big log over there." Sirius said quickly as he pointed off to the side where a large fallen log laid.

"We get that one over there. We have the uphill advantage, sucks to be you." Rebecca said as she pointed to a relatively smaller log and stuck out her tongue out as the boys' faces faltered slightly.

The girls rushed over to their log and started to build up a wall of snow on top of the log as Jenny and Tessa started to make snow balls.

"Don't worry, they have nothing on us." Rebecca said with a grin at Lily.

"I don't know." She said and bit her lip.

"Come on Lily, have a little faith. Andy is coming." Rebecca said with a wink.

"Are you guys ready?" James called out and Rebecca peered over the log.

"Ready to kick your ass." Rebecca said with a laugh and sat back down.

They all stayed in their forts for a while waiting for the other to make a move and Rebecca peered over and looked at James.

"So are you going to do something or what?"

"Always wait for the opponent to make the first move."

"Good rule to live by, unfortunately I live by that as well, so if one of us don't make a move we are all going to freeze to death out here."

"Ladies first." James said with a laugh.

"Age before beauty."

"You're older than me."

"Shit I am." She said and paused. "How about rock, paper, scissors?"

"How about you just go?"

"How about I don't and say I did?"

"How about you do it and say you didn't?" James called back cheekily and Rebecca groaned and then turned to Lily. "Lily go over there." Rebecca said with a grin.

"What? Are you mad?"

"No, because James is crazy for you and I know he wont hit you and because of his undying affection for you, he wont let anyone else either, just tell him you're cold and you want him to warm you up or something.." Rebecca said as she nudged Lily. "Once you get close enough, throw a snow ball and run back, we'll cover you from here."

"I can't throw that far Becky." Jenny said and Rebecca smiled.

"Try your best."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Lily muttered.

"She had a point though." Jenny said and Tessa nodded.

"I am not going out their because of this little idea of yours that wont work." Lily said.

Lily walked out from behind the protection of the fort and glanced back at Rebecca, Jenny and Tessa who motioned her forward.

"Behold, our secret weapon." Rebecca called out and the boys peered over.

"Really? Is that the best you have?" Sirius said.

"Touch her and I will kill you Pads." James threatened.

"Come on mate, it's obviously a trick of some sort, something Walcott probably thought of."

"James. I'm cold." Lily said and gave James a pout.

"Come on mate, don't do it." Sirius said and Rebecca chuckled at how well her plan was working.

"C-can you warm me up?" Lily asked and James gave her a pleading look. "Please?" She asked and James stood up and Sirius grabbed a hold of him.

"I'm just going to give her my jacket." James said and pushed Sirius off of him. The moment that James stepped out from the cover of his fort Lily pelted him with a snow ball right in the face and shrieked as he fell over in shock and she ran back to the fort.

"Sorry James." She called over her shoulder and got behind the wall. "I feel kind of bad." She said with a small smile.

"Hey guys." Andrew said as he came out with Claire.

"Dibs on Andy. Buttface get over here." Rebecca yelled.

"Not fair, you guys have 5 people." Sirius called.

"So, we are girls." Rebecca said sarcastically as she waved Andrew over and he rushed over and sat down next to Rebecca.

"Alright we need a plan of attack." Rebecca said as she looked over the wall.

"I say we just take them head on." Andrew said and grabbed a few snowballs and Rebecca grinned and grabbed an arm full and she and Andrew rushed out towards the other side, dodging snowballs from James and Sirius.

"Get them." Rebecca yelled as she jumped over the wall and started to pelt them with as many snowballs as she could with the other three girls following in pursuit until they ran out of snowballs.

"Run away, run away." Rebecca yelled with a laugh as she rushed back to their fort.

They all got back and Rebecca noticed that Lily was missing.

"Where is Lily?" She asked as she looked over and saw Lily with the boys.

"Hey that's not fair." Rebecca yelled.

"All is fair in war." Sirius said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Well I don't think she minds that much any ways." Rebecca said with a laugh as she saw James and her huddled together.

The fight ended with the girls driving the guys out and absolutely destroying their fort and ammo until they had them buried in the snow with snowballs being pelted at them.

"Told ya we would win." Rebecca said with a grin and screamed as Andrew shoved snow down the back of her shirt and she turned and threw snow in to his face and tackled him to the floor, stuffing as much snow in to his clothes as she could.

"Andrew, I am cold, let's go inside." Claire said impatiently and Andrew sat up and looked at her.

"Come on, the snow doesn't hurt." He said and threw a small snowball towards her and she gave him a frown.

"I'm going inside." She snapped and turned around and walked back in to the castle.

"I think I should go, good fight though, nice try guys, you always need to remember you want Becca on your team, always." Andrew said as he brushed himself of.

"We'll keep that in mind next time." James said with a grin and brushed some snow out of Lily's hair.

* * *

History was not a fun class; in fact, saying that it was not fun was a huge understatement. This had to be a punishment, seriously. 2 hours of History of Magic, 2 hours of the same droning voice, 2 hours of Sirius Black throwing wadded paper balls at the back your head was a punishment and Rebecca wasn't sure what exactly she had done lately to deserve it. It took everything in side of her to not turn around hit him as hard as she could in his smirky little face. She wanted to see if indeed she could perhaps be nice to people, stay out of fights completely, and let things go but she was dead sure that after two days Sirius was going to break her New Years Resolution.

She turned around and looked at him and he leaned back in his chair as if he had been listening all along and had in fact not been throwing paper at her.

"Sirius no joke, keep doing that and I WILL castrate you." She said as calmly as she could and turned back around and looked back up at Professor Binns talking and she rubbed her temples and sighed. Just as she thought he had stopped she felt another small wad of paper hit the back of her head and she looked back at him and he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow at her as if daring her to do something.

"Professor." Rebecca said interrupting Professor Binns.

"Yes Miss Walcott?"

"Mister Black over here is being a disruption and I am finding it hard to concentrate." She said and Professor Binns looked at Sirius.

"I am just sitting back here minding my own business, I have no idea what she is talking about sir, see, here are my notes." Sirius said holding up a piece of parchment with writing.

"Miss Walcott class is almost over perhaps you can concentrate until then." Professor Binns said and went back to the lecture and Rebecca looked back at Sirius who stuck his tongue out at her and she turned back around and tried to go back to writing notes but as she looked back down at her paper she realized she had only written a few notes, having had been distracted by Sirius the whole time.

Soon class ended and Rebecca gathered her stuff quickly and threw her bag over her shoulder and headed out, glancing at Sirius' paper and saw nothing but scribbles and random sentences and he smirked and tucked it in to his bag and she took a deep breath and walked out of the classroom and saw Lily and James talking outside and turned down the hall to the Charms classroom not wanting to disturb Lily and James.

* * *

"Okay, so this is an A right?" She asked Remus as she pointed to the chart of ruins they were supposed to translate.

"Yeah, remember, the line is thicker on this side than the other." He pointed out and she nodded and looked at him.

"What?" He asked with a small smile and she shrugged and leaned back in her seat.

"You have wonderful eyes." She said and he looked at her surprised and she mentally slapped herself, geeze that didn't sound lame at all.

"Oh, thanks." He said and bit his lip and looked around.

"Your birthday is coming up." She said and he nodded and shuffled his papers.

"So is Jenny and James'." She said with a sigh and there was a long silence between them before her stomach growled and she laughed.

"I'm starving, want to head down to dinner?" Rebecca asked as rubbed her stomach.

"If you want."

"Alright let's go." She said and started to gather her stuff and leaned against the table as she waited for him.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said as he rushed to get everything packed away.

"No please take your time, don't rush on my account." She said as she scuffed her shoes on the floor as she waited.

"Alright ready." He said and put his bag over his shoulder.

"Alright let's go." She said and they walked out of the library.

They walked down to the Great Hall and were stopped by an angry looking Claire.

"You stay the hell away from my boyfriend, do you understand?" She spat as she poked Rebecca who pushed her hand away.

"Don't touch me."

"Stay away from my boyfriend or else."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about so please get out of my face before I rearrange it for you."

"I saw you and him out in the snow the other day; keep your little claws away from him."

"You need to calm down-."

"No you need to stay away from Andrew, he is mine."

"Okay first off Andy is not a possession dear; second off he is my best friend so I am not just going to stay away from him just because you are a crazy psychotic bitch."

"How dare you." She said and pushed Rebecca.

"I think that's enough for now, what do you say we go to dinner?" Remus said as he stepped in between Rebecca and Claire.

"I would very much prefer to continue this though Remus." Rebecca said as she looked at Claire.

"Stay away from Andrew." Claire said and Rebecca sighed.

"Listen, you need to get over this, I have no idea what this is really about but you definitely need some strong drugs or something but back the fuck off, I am not going to stop talking to Andy alright?" Rebecca said and Claire glared and her and took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fine then." She said and turned on her heel and walked down the hall.

"You should have let me take care of it Remus."

"I thought you said you were trying to be nicer to people?" He said humorously and she rolled her eyes as they continued down the hall.

"What the hell was I suppose to do? Smile and tell her I have no problem with it and I will cut off all communication with Andy? I think not, I have no idea what he sees in her, she is such a bitch." She muttered as she glanced down the hall at Claire turning the corner. "I honestly have no idea what her problem with me is, she is the one that stole away my best friend."

"Well I mean maybe she doesn't see it that way."

"Are you taking her side?" Rebecca asked shocked.

"No, I am not taking any one's side; I am just saying I think I can see where she is coming from."

"Yes I am the crazy one." She muttered and walked down the hall quickly.

"Becky I didn't mean it that way-."

"I don't really feel like snapping at you since you're my friend so just…back off right now." She said and turned around and walked in to the Great Hall. Remus sighed as he watched her go wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

* * *

James and Lily walked down the hall together in silence, checking the classrooms as they did their rounds and James stopped and turned to Lily.

"Is something wrong?" She asked as she looked at his nervous expression.

"Lily I…" He said and faltered for a moment and bit his lip as Lily looked at him slightly concerned.

"James-." She said and he took her hands and looked at her.

"Lily I really like you, I mean I always have, ever since I met you, you weren't like all the other girls, I always knew that you were different. I never knew just how amazing you were until I put everything aside and got to know you. I think you're funny, sweet, smart and beautiful and I know I have done some really stupid things and said a lot of stupid things but Lily I really do like you and I know you hate hearing this but I truly mean it and I can honestly say I am not the same person I used to be." He said and paused as she stared at him.

"Lily will you be my girlfriend?" he asked and she smiled and nodded and he stared blankly at her.

"Did you just nod yes?" He asked and she laughed.

"Yes I did. I like you James and I am so glad that I got to know you, you aren't who I thought you were, and you aren't anything like I thought you were." She said and he grinned broadly and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up.

"She said yes!" He yelled and spun her around and set her down.

"Oh you have no idea how nervous I was to ask you, I was sure you would shoot me down." He said and took a deep breath. "I can't believe this is actually happening, Lily Evans just said that she would be my girlfriend, I need to tell everyone, I need to-." He was cut off by her kissing him.

"You talk too much some times." She said with a smile as she pulled away from him and he smiled and cupped her face as he pulled her in to another kiss.

* * *

Rebecca woke up to Lily humming to herself as she combed her hair in the mirror and Rebecca looked at Jenny and Tessa who looked at her oddly as well and Rebecca walked over to Lily.

"Lily?" Rebecca asked and she looked at Rebecca with a smile.

"Morning Becky."

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, everything is wonderful." She said and Rebecca looked at Jenny and Tessa oddly and they shrugged at her.

"Why is everything wonderful? What is so wonderful that has you singing like a song bird at 8 in the morning?"

"Well, last night while James and I were doing our rounds, he just so happened to ask me out." She said and put her brush down. "And I said yes." She said and Tessa and Jenny shrieked and Lily laughed.

"Yeah like we didn't see that coming." Rebecca said with a smile and ruffled Lily's hair who gave a small frown. "I need a shower, congrats Lily." She said and went in to the bathroom as Tessa and Jenny bombarded her with questions.

* * *

**Please R & R**

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will be up shortly, yesterday i just spent all day writing so i got quite a bit done =)**


	19. Chapter 19

"What are we doing out here?" Rebecca asked as she walked through the snow with everyone.

"We are getting some fresh air, its good for the head." James said as he glanced back at her, his arm around Lily trying to keep her warm and he kissed her cheek.

"You guys are disgustingly mushy." Sirius moaned.

"Oh be quiet, you're just sad that no one loves you." Rebecca muttered and Sirius scoffed.

"Plenty of girls love me."

"Do you really think that?"

"I know that." He said cockily.

"Sirius, they don't love you, alright? They are crazy and obsessive and mentally retarded for even coming with in ten feet of you but they do not love you, sorry to burst your bubble." She said and kicked some snow his way.

"Hey watch it." He said as he glared at her.

"I was aiming for you stupid." She muttered.

"Well, don't." He snapped and walked ahead faster.

"Hey Remus." Rebecca said as she turned around to him walking with Peter.

"Hmm?"

"Think fast." She said and kicked some snow at him, covering him in a thin layer of white snow.

"Gee, thanks Becky."

"No need to thank me Remus, it's my gift to you." She said with a grin and turned back around and suddenly snow hit her from the back and she turned around and saw Remus smiling.

"No need to thank me Becky, my gift to you."

"Remus you are a dear and I adore you but I am going to have to kick your ass for that." She said with a laugh and gathered some snow and started to throw it at him.

"Hey guys, trying to walk here without getting covered in snow." Peter said trying to get out of the way.

"Oh Peter I'm sorry for leaving you out." She said and threw some snow at him and he groaned as he started to brush it off.

"Thanks a lot Becky." He said and hurried to catch up with everyone else.

Remus and Rebecca smiled at each other and started to laugh.

"That's one way to get rid of people." She said as she shoved her hands in her pockets as they all came around to the giant oak and James and Lily took their seats next to each other and Rebecca leaned against the tree and looked up at the snowy branches and smiled to herself as she looked at everyone talking with each other.

"What are you up to?" James asked her and she turned her attention to him.

"Nothing, why would you think such a thing?"

"You are smiling." Remus pointed out and she frowned.

"I can smile if I want."

"You don't smile, you usually have a frown. Like this." Sirius said and did a very bad imitation of a frown.

"Watch it Black, I might decide to freeze your face that way." She said with a smirk and he rolled his eyes and turned back to Remus.

Rebecca snuck her wand out and watched everyone with a smile and Remus looked up at her and she looked up at the tree.

"Becky don't even-." He said and she flicked her wand at the branches and ran out from under the tree and the snow came down on everyone who gave groans and yells of frustration and Rebecca laughed until she saw Sirius and James chasing after her and she took off as fast as she could away from them, her pace slowed by the snow.

Rebecca felt her feet trip from under her and she crashed in to the snow and soon James and Sirius started to pile snow on her until she was completely covered. She poked her head out and pushed the snow off.

"I can clearly see that this was a very poorly thought out plan, next time I will have to think of the escape plan as well." She said with a smile, brushing the snow off.

"Gimme my wand Sirius." Rebecca said as she saw Sirius bend over and pick up her wand.

"This right here?" he asked condescendingly.

"Yes that right there you idiot."

"This wand right here?"

"Yes that wand that I will soon shove up your ass if you don't give it back to me right now." She said mockingly sweetly.

"Go get it." He said and threw it and ran back to the tree.

"Sirius you're an ass." She yelled and went over to where he had thrown her wand.

Her attention was caught when she saw Claire walking over to her with a very angry expression written all over her face.

"You don't look happy." Rebecca said bluntly as Claire approached her and gave her a hard shove, pushing her to the ground.

"Claire! Baby come here." She heard Andrew say off in the distance.

"You just couldn't keep your little claws off of him could you, you whore." Claire shouted.

"What the hell are you-." Rebecca said as she got up and Claire pushed her down again.

"He is my boyfriend, I tried to be nice about you two being friends but apparently you guys can't just be that could you? I knew it, I knew it all along but I had hoped he would be smart about it." She said as she wiped some tears and Rebecca quickly got up.

"Push me again and i will rip your arms off. Listen I have no idea what the hell you're talking about-."

"You kissed Andrew." She yelled and Rebecca looked at Andrew rushing over.

"Claire it was just-."

"Just what? An accident, I see the way you guys look at each other, you are a fucking whore you know that?" She spat. "Bet you guys are sleeping with each other behind my back as well."

"There is nothing between Andy and I-."

"That's a bunch of bollocks and you know it." She screamed.

"Claire will you please let me-."

"Andrew you need to make your decision here and now because I am not taking this any longer." Claire said and took a breath.

"It's either me or her." She said and Andrew looked at Rebecca and then to Claire.

"Claire-."

"No Andrew, I am not going to keep going on like this, you have to choose, either me or her." She said and crossed her arms over her chest and Andrew looked between Rebecca and Claire and he ran his hands through his hair.

"Please Claire it didn't mean anything-." He said and Claire held up a hand.

"Me or her." Claire said and Andrew looked at the floor and Rebecca stared at him and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe this, was it really a choice for him? He had known Claire for what? 5 months and it was not a debate of who he was going to choose?

"Here I will make it easy for you Andy." Rebecca snapped and turned around and walked away.

"Becca wait-."

"Are you choosing her?" Claire snapped.

"No- I mean- I didn't- can we please talk Claire?" He pleaded and Rebecca walked back towards the castle, not wanting to feel the stares of everyone outside.

* * *

"Becky?" Lily said as she walked in to the dorm and Rebecca stared out the window and Lily walked up to her.

"Is everything alright?" She asked and Rebecca looked up at her and shrugged.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm always fine." Rebecca said forcing a smile and sighed.

"Andy and I used to date, for about a year, we were like 15. I mean it was a lot of fun." She said and twisted her shirt in her hands. "We were so young and had no idea what the hell we were doing. We started to experiment and all and then we started to have sex, one time we got a pregnancy scare, and I think it finally hit me, what the hell were we doing? I mean we were 15 for god's sake! I mean a baby? We couldn't handle that, 15 years old. So we broke that off and agreed to just be friends. God we were so young." She said with a sigh and looked at Lily. "Before everyone came back from the break, Andy came back to see me and I don't know we were just messing around and we just kissed, it was just a spur of the moment type of thing, it didn't mean anything. I'm not like that, going after unavailable guys you know? Andy and I are just friends." She said and folded her hands on her lap.

"Becky I know you're not like that, I know you're a good person." She said and took Rebecca's hands and smiled.

"Well I don't know about being a good person, I wouldn't say I am a good person-."

"Becky you are, you are a wonderful friend. You listen and your honest, you don't let people push you around and you stand for what you believe. Becky you are a good person." Lily said and Rebecca smiled.

"Thanks Lily." She said and pulled Lily in to a hug.

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Lily said as they pulled away from each other.

"How about we go get some lunch? How does that sound?"

"Sounds pretty good, I am starving." Rebecca said with a smile and they got up and headed out of the dorm and down to the Great Hall.

"Becca." Andrew called from down the hall and Rebecca glanced back at him and continued to walk.

"Becca please?" He said as he continued down the hall and she stopped and looked at Lily.

"I'll uh meet you in the hall." She said and Lily looked at Andrew before continuing down the hall.

"What do you want Andy?" She snapped.

"Becca I'm sorry-."

"Oh you have nothing to be sorry about Andy, I completely understand." She said sarcastically. "You would rather be with some girl you met 5 months who is by the way a very psychotic bitch, over your best friend, I get it Andy, she must be a very good fuck." She snapped and turned to leave.

"Her and I are over." He said but she continued to walk and he ran after her.

"Becca did you not-."

"I heard you Andy." She said stopping and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Becca I messed up, I mean she had every right to be mad but I couldn't imagine not being friends with you.' He said and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Did she make you happy?"

"Sometimes, we fought a lot about little things and all, she didn't like us hanging out, I can't roll with that." He said with a small smile. "Are we good?" He asked and she pursed her lips as he gave her a pouty face. How could she ever stay mad at him?

"Yes we're fine." She said with a sigh and he grabbed her and spun her around.

"Thank you, I'm sorry." He said and kissed her cheek and set her down.

"Well I am going to go eat." She said motioning towards the Great Hall.

"I have to go finish some homework before tomorrow, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah sure, bye." She said and turned and continued down the hall.

"Becca." He said and she turned and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." He said and she nodded and continued.

She could feel eyes on her as she walked to the center of the Gryffindor table. Since James and Lily had started going out, their groups had merged together and started sitting with each other, the only problem with that was Rebecca had to see Sirius during all the meals, something that was rather annoying at times.

"So you are a man stealer huh?" He asked casually from across the table and James kicked him.

"Mate what the bloody hell was that for?" Sirius snapped as he rubbed his shin.

"Come on mate." James muttered and went back to his food and talking with Lily.

Rebecca chose to ignore him and got herself some food and listened to the chatter in the hall, little of it coming from her friends that sat around her. She glanced up and saw a few side ways glances from them and she sighed.

"Guys I am fine, Andy and I made up, as for Claire, she can say whatever the hell she wants, to hell with her." She said and bit in to her sandwich.

* * *

By the next week rumors had spread around the castle like wild fires, courtesy of Claire and her friends. Rebecca had heard everything from she had been kicked out of her old school because she had slept with a teacher to she was some sort of criminal and came here to hide out for a while. Rebecca had no idea where these things had come from but she was happily amused by them, she heard the oddest things when she pretended she wasn't listening.

With the break up of Andrew and Claire, meant that Andrew no longer hung out with the normal group he was with and started to spend more time with Rebecca's group or one of his dorm mates Blake Johnson who often tagged along with Andrew. Within a week Blake and Tessa were going out and by the next week Rebecca saw signs of flirtation with Jenny and Andrew.

"Does the sun ever return?" Rebecca asked gloomily as she stared out the window of the common room.

"It will." Lily said from James' lap on the couch.

"I miss the sun." She said and got up from the window and flopped on the couch.

"Oi watch it." Sirius said as she stretched out her legs, almost knocking over his ink well that was balanced on a pile of books on the couch next to him as he finished up some homework, yes, shocking.

"You watch it." She muttered glancing at him and he moved the pile over away from her feet.

"I need to go pick up a book, I'll be back." Lily said and gave James a kiss and went to get up but he wouldn't let her go.

"I'll be right back, I promise." She said with a laugh and gave him another kiss and slipped away from him and he grinned like an idiot as she walked out and sighed as he leaned back in the chair. Rebecca grabbed a pillow and threw it at him and he frowned at her.

"What was that for?"

"You looked much too happy, thought I would bring you down a notch." She said and he tossed the pillow back to her and got up.

"Nothing could bring me down." He said and stretched up and she threw the pillow at his face, knocking him off balance.

"Oh you want to do it that way?' he said as he got up with the pillow and started to hit Rebecca and she screamed as she laughed and tried to get away from him but he pounded her with the pillow. She grabbed the pillow next to her and started to hit him back and then ran around the couch and he followed her and kept trying to hit her.

"Remus." Rebecca gasped as she saw him coming down the stairs.

"Help." She said as she hit behind him and James smiled at Remus. "Sorry Moony.' James said and tried to hit Rebecca but she backed away and James ended up hitting Remus in the face. Remus laughed and got up and grabbed another pillow and started to beat up on James as Rebecca beat up on him as well.

"Sirius, help me. HELP!" James yelled and Sirius grabbed a pillow and started to hit Rebecca. Jenny and Tessa came down the stairs to see what all the commotion was about as well as many other students, the students in the common room watched in amusement as the 4 Gyrffindors beat each other with pillows.

"Michael help.' Rebecca said when she saw sight of Michael coming down the stairs and he started to laugh and grabbed a pillow and started to hit Rebecca.

"Not me you idiot, James and Sirius." She said but he continued to hit her.

Sirius chased her around the common room with the pillow and she screamed and tripped over her own feet and tumbled to the ground and Sirius didn't stop in time and tripped over her and nearly landed on her with a laugh and she started to hit him with the pillow and he rolled away from her until he could get on his feet and fought back.

By the time they finished the pillow fight they got Tim, Mason, Lex and Leo involved in the fight as well and it ended with feathers all over the place and a yell from McGonagall and they all stopped and looked at her while feathers rained down and they all looked at each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall said sharply as everyone pointed at James and Rebecca.

"Just a little pillow fight." Rebecca said casually with feathers in her hair.

"They started it." Everyone said pointing to James and Rebecca.

"Gee thanks guys, it's nice to see where your loyalty lies." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"All of you have detention tonight at 8; now get this mess cleaned up immediately. Mr. Potter I am very disappointed in your lack of authority.' She said and left the common room and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well worth a detention." Sirius said with a chuckle and nudged Rebecca next to him.

"I'll say! Any chance to beat you with an object." She said with a smile and Lily walked into the common room and stared at the mess of feathers.

"What on earth happened here?" Lily asked horrified.

"You just missed the most epic pillow fight ever!" Rebecca said with a grin as she went around cleaning up the mess.

"Becky hold still." Remus said as he walked up to her and she stopped moving and he started to pick out feathers from her hair.

"You had just a little something in your hair." He said with a small smile at her.

"You have something right here." She said pointing to his chest and when he looked down she flicked his nose with a laugh.

"Sorry, I had to do that." She said and continued to pick up the room.


	20. Chapter 20

"What the hell! What the hell was that? Oh come on that was so on purpose. Are you fucking blind?" Rebecca screamed at the Ref. It was the Gryffindor verses Slytherin match and Slytherin was playing dirty as ever, doing whatever they could to take out as many players as they could despite the consequences. The score was currently 120 to 40 with Slytherin in the lead. Within the first few minutes Slytherin managed to take out Leo and badly hurt Lex, leaving many easy scores for the Slytherins.

"A blind man could have seen that! Get your fucking eyes checked!"

"Becky might you-." Lily said and Rebecca turned to her quickly.

"This is complete bullshit." She said slamming her hand down on the railing.

"Lily its better to let her get it out now." Remus said as he pat Lily on the shoulder.

"Come on, James- NO!" Rebecca said as James missed the goal post due to a Slytherin ramming him from the side.

"It looks like Flint and Larson have spotted the snitch, they are neck and neck." The commenter said over the speaker.

"Come on Tommy, you can do it." She said as she watched the slightly larger Slytherin trying to beat on Tommy as they dove for the snitch.

"Oh shit they are going to crash." Rebecca said as they headed straight for the ground. The large Slytherin tried to pull up but instead rammed in to the ground as Tommy barely skimmed along the snowy grass and wrapped his fingers around the snitch. He held it up as the crowd cheered and suddenly out of nowhere a bludger slammed in to his side, throwing him off his broom and he went flying across the field, finally stopping, his body limp.

"What the fucking hell was that? I will kill all of you god damn fucking Slytherins, oh hell this is not going to rest." Rebecca said as she quickly grabbed her things.

"Becky!" Lily shouted as she tried to catch up to her but she was already long gone.

"You don't think she will do something do you?" Lily asked as she turned to Remus.

"I don't know but we might want to hurry." Remus said as he urged Lily along.

Rebecca stormed out on to the field and saw Rodolphus Lestrange being scolded by Madam Falcon and she strode over and gave him a hard push.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with all you stupid god damn inbred idiot. He had the snitch already you can not just fucking do that!" Rebecca said and went to lunge at him but someone grabbed her from behind and she tried to kick and punch at Rodolphus who stared at her.

"You better sleep with one eye fucking open I am going to murder you in your sleep, you cant just do that to one of my players and get away with it- LET ME GO! I am going to beat his skull in!" She screamed as the person dragged her off.

"Let go of me!" She shouted and she was dropped and she turned around and looked at Sirius and she punched him in the chest.

"What the hell is your problem?" She spat as he held his chest, the breath having had just been knocked out of him.

"You will get us disqualified if you do that." He snapped back. "Tommy is fine alright?" He said and she looked back over at Rodolphus who gave her a smirk and she pushed Sirius away from her and headed up to the castle by herself.

"Becky." James said as he walked over to her sitting by the window and she looked at him.

"Hey I know you're angry about what happened today, I am just as mad but we can't be disqualified right now, we stand a good chance of winning." He said and she sighed.

"Sorry, I just, I mean- it was just-."

"I know Becky; under different circumstances I would have been more than happy to see you kick his arse. You just can't do that type of stuff on the field." He said with a smile and she smiled. "Just do it when no one is looking." He said with a small laugh.

"How is Tommy doing?"

"He is alright; he should be out by tomorrow or so."

"Next time I will try not to get so out of control, I was just so angry I mean…" She said and sighed.

"Becky don't worry about it alright? Here have a drink, enjoy the party." He said and handed her a butter beer and she smiled and took it from him.

"Thanks." She said and he smiled and made his way back over to Lily.

* * *

"I can't believe them; honestly, I thought they were over this whole pranking thing." Lily said bitterly as she walked in to the room. Rebecca poked her head out of the curtains at Lily.

"What's going on?" She asked with a yawn.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you wont be getting down to breakfast this morning, the boys decided to be funny and pull a prank." Lily said with a groan.

"Lily you have to admit it was brilliant." Jenny said.

"Half of the castle can't get down to breakfast because of it, I don't find that very brilliant." She said crossly.

"What did they do exactly?" Rebecca asked, swinging her feet over the side and stretching.

"They put up an anti- gravity mist over the 2nd floor in front of the main hall to get to the Great Hall; we have to wait until one of the teachers take it down because no one will go past it." Lily said and pulled out a book and started to read.

"No way." Rebecca said as she got up quickly and started to get dressed.

"Andy and I tried to make one a few years ago but it didn't even take form." Rebecca said rushing with the clothes and nearly fell over pulling her shoes on.

"Becky you cant be excited about this."

"They are a lot of fun, it's just a little scary, you know the whole upside down thinking you're going to fall, its really nothing, you just have to keep walking and hope it was good enough hat you don't fall." Rebecca said and rushed out of the tower and headed down to the 2nd floor. A few kids were scattered and Professor McGonagall, Flitwick and Binns stood off to the side talking with each other on how to take it down. She looked around at the wary looking students and walked in to the mist and found herself upside down, hanging over an endless sky. She slowly continued to walk, wondering when it would exactly end, it hadn't looked too big. After a few more steps her feet slammed in to the ground, nearly knocking her off balance and she glanced back at the students on the other side watching her and she shrugged and walked in to the Great Hall and saw the boys sitting at the hall eating.  
"So what did you guys get for that?"

"Oh just a week of detention, not too bad, you should have heard some people screaming. Easily worth a week of detention." James said with a laugh.

"Classes have been postponed until 10." Sirius said happily as he ate some toast.

"Andy and I tried to make one a few years ago outside one of the teacher's rooms, he was terrified of heights, he was a major asshole, tried to fail me out of Defense, I was better at it than him." She said as she got herself some eggs and sausage and toast. "Too bad it didn't work; it would have been pretty hilarious."

* * *

"Becky." Jenny said as she poked Rebecca in the face and she swatted at Jenny.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." Rebecca mumbled.

"But I need to ask you something Becky, please?" Jenny said and Rebecca sighed and cracked open an eye at Jenny.

"Hmmmmmmmm?"

"Well, I feel kind of awkward asking this, I don't think I have ever had to ask something like this but uh would you be alright with Andrew and I dating?" Jenny asked nervously.

"Why the hell are you asking me?" She mumbled.

"Well I know you guys are really close friends-."

"We're just friends, that's all." She said with a yawn.

"Would you be alright with it?"

"I don't control who he dates and who he doesn't date."

"Well sort of, he told me to talk to you."

"If I give you my blessing will you let me sleep?"

"Uh sure."

"Yes you may date Andy, now out of my face, I am tired." She said and pulled her pillow over her head.

"Thanks Becky." Jenny said happily and gave her a hug.

"Yeah go get him." She muttered sarcastically and drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

"Becky are you going to Hogsmead for Valentines day?" Lily asked Rebecca as they all sat outside.

"Oh please don't get her started on Valentines Day." Andrew groaned.

"Valentines Day sucks; it's the day that reminds you that if you don't have that special someone, you're alone. Everyone runs around proclaiming their love and pledging their eternal allegiance to one another. It makes me sick. If someone truly cared about you, I think you'd hear it more often than once a year and not just with a cheap box of chocolate and a mushy card. It's the stupidest holiday and a waste of time." Rebecca muttered as she doodled on her homework.

"So I take it you don't like Valentines Day?" James asked and she gave him a bland look.

"Oh my goodness you're like the anti- cupid." Jenny said with a laugh.

"More like the anti Christ." Sirius said and she flipped him the finger.

"Valentines Day is a waste of time." She said with a shrug.

"I think it's because you're all alone." Sirius said.

"I choose to be alone Sirius, you on the other hand can't stand being alone huh? It's kind of sad." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"It's better than being alone like you." He shot back.

"Sirius I choose to be alone, I don't mind it." She said trying to get it across to him.

"Whatever Walcott." He said with a wave of his hand and Rebecca looked across the courtyard and groaned.

"Please go away." She muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you talking about Diggory who seems to be walking over here?" James asked with narrowed eyes.

"I heard he was planning on asking me to Hogsmead for Valentines Day and I have been avoiding him like the plague."

"Hey Rebecca." He said as he walked up and looked at everyone, his eyes stopping on Lily for a moment and James wrapped his arm around her protectively and raised an eye brow at Amos who shifted his gaze to Rebecca.

"I was wondering if I might talk to you for a moment."

"Actually I am a little busy, homework, swamped." She said as she pointed to her notebook at the doodles.

"It will only take a moment."

"Actually I don't have a moment; every moment wasted is a moment I get nothing done." She said and looked down at her notebook.

"Please?" He asked and she sighed, he probably wasn't going to go away until she agreed to talk to him.

"Alright." She said with a sigh and got up and looked at everyone with a strangled face and walked off to the side to talk to him.

"I have been meaning to talk to you for a while but it seems we haven't seen each other lately, uh I was wondering if perhaps-."

"No." She said bluntly and he paused.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"I have a very good idea."

"I was going to ask if you would accompany me to Hogsmead-."

"No."

"You aren't even going to think about it?"

"Nope, don't need to."

"Why not? Are you going with someone else? I heard you don't have a date yet."

"I actually do, see the other day I was just walking along the lake and the Giant Squid asked me to spend Valentines Day with him and I am deeply considering it." She said seriously and heard a small laugh from her friends.

"What?" He asked confused.

"I am considering going to Hogsmead with the Giant Squid. I don't know there is something just so much more…appealing."

"You would rather go with the Giant Squid than me?" He asked slowly and Rebecca paused and nodded.

"You do know you can't actually go to Hogsmead with the Squid-."

"Oh and why not?" Rebecca asked crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at him.

"Well it's a squid." He said obviously.

"Are you making judgments on the Giant Squid now? Do you have something against him? Because I am sure you two can take this up man to squid." She said snappily and he looked at her confused.

"You aren't serious are you? You are just joking right?"

"Valentines Day is no joking matter Amos." She said seriously.

"So is it a no?" He asked confused.

"It's a hell no." She said with a smile and turned him around.

"Now why don't you just go find someone else to accompany you, I think Moaning Myrtle is looking for a date." She said and he looked at her oddly.

"Go get her cowboy, she is waiting for you." She said and gave him a small push and he looked at her confused as ever as he walked away from her and Rebecca gave him a small wave before turning around and letting out a deep sigh at her friends and sat back down.

"Very well handled Becca, he now thinks you're a nut case now." Andrew said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing I have been called." She muttered. "You know now that I think of it, I think that the Giant Squid makes more interesting conversation than Amos."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" Tessa asked.

"He was a bit bland." Lily said and James frowned.

"I just said he was bland." She said as she looked at him with a small smile. "He is a total bore and taking with him for 5 minutes was the worst 5 minutes of my life." She said dramatically and James smiled and kissed her cheek.

"You are impossible." She said with a laugh and pecked his lips.

* * *

"Uh nice shirt Becky." Lily said as she looked at Rebecca's shirt that read 'Happy shallow, fake love day' across the front.

"Oh yeah? You like it? Andy got it for me a few years ago due to my dislike of the 'holiday." She said as she used air quotes as she grabbed her cloak. "Have a good shallow fake love day you all." Rebecca said with a smile as she exited the room and headed downstairs. She saw Remus and Peter sitting on the couch playing chess and she walked over and leaned against the back of the couch.

"Whatcha guys doing?"

"Playing chess." Remus said motioning to the chess board.

"Well are you guys going to Hogsmead?"

"We weren't really planning on it, nice shirt by the way." Remus said and she smiled and looked down at it.

"Pretty much sums up the day huh?"

"I suppose you could look at it that way." Remus said with a shrug.

"Well if you guys aren't doing anything lets go get drinks or something and celebrate being single." She said with a smile and Remus looked at Peter.

"We really haven't anything better to do." Peter said and Remus nodded.

"Alright, Pete you ready to go?"

"Yeah." He said and they got up and headed out together.

"We should go to the Shrieking Shack; I've never been there before." Rebecca said as they walked out of Honeydukes with their sweets.

"Do you really want to?" Remus asked hesitantly and she smiled.

"You're not scared are you?" She asked and gave him a nudge.

"No." He said and looked at Peter.

"Do you want to go?"

"Uh sure." He said with a shrug.

"Alright let's go." Rebecca said with a smile and started off towards the Shrieking Shack.

They came up to the fence and leaned against it as they looked at the dark looming Shrieking Shack.

"You know it really doesn't look that scary." Rebecca noted as she bit off a piece of chocolate and held it out to Remus.

"No thanks." He said as he pulled his jacket around himself closer and kicked at the snow.

"We should get closer." She said with a smile.

"Becky this is as close as we can get." Remus said and she rolled her eyes.

"Fences were meant to be hopped just like rules were meant to be broken." She said as she threw her legs over and Remus lightly took her by the arm.

"Becky you really shouldn't." he said seriously and she smiled.

"Remus from what I hear its just ghost stories, nothing to be afraid of." She said and hopped over the fence and looked at him.

"Are you coming?" She asked and he looked around.

"No I don't want to get in to trouble. Can we just go get a drink or something?"

"I bet we can find a way in."

"There is no way in." Peter said quickly and Remus looked at him.

"Have you tried?" She asked and Peter looked at Remus.

"Yeah a few years ago, there is nothing interesting anyways, let's just go get drinks." Peter said and Rebecca sighed.

"You guys are no fun." She said and hopped back over the fence and they all headed to the Three Broomsticks for some drinks.

* * *

"Class we have a surprise guest." Professor Warner said as the kids lounged around the room waiting for class to begin before the door opened and they all looked to the door as a man walked in to the room. He had long brown hair swept back in a ponytail and a few scars on his face. He was tall with a strong build and his dark brown eyes were serious as he looked around the room at the students.

"Class this is Alastor Moody, he is the Head Auror at the Ministry." Professor Warner said as he made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Get up." He commanded as the students quickly got up and with a flick of his wand all the tables and chairs scooted to the edge of the room leaving a big open space.

"We are going to be dueling today." He said as he looked at all the students and stopped when he looked at Blake.

"You boy, get up here." Moody said as Blake looked behind him.

"Yes you boy, hurry up. No time to waste.' Moody said as Blake came up nervously and Moody looked at the rest of the students who took a step back and his gaze landed on Rebecca.

"You girl." He said pointing to her and she smiled and came up.

"My name is Rebecca sir, not girl." She said as she got up to the front and he rolled his eyes.

"An American I see." He said with slight annoyance as Rebecca smiled at Blake who looked nervous as he looked at Moody as the class circled around in order to watch the duel.

"Posture, posture, posture! Posture is imperative to dueling!" Moody suddenly exclaimed as Rebecca took out her wand and she glanced at him.

"My posture is fine." Rebecca said.

"I say its not." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We'll just see wont we?" She said and faced Blake.

"Now on the count of three you will begin." Moody said as they bowed to each other.

"One, two, thr-" Moody said.

"Depulso.' Blake said as he cut off Moody and Rebecca went flying back in flips and landed hard on the ground.

"Alarte Ascendare!" she bellowed and Blake shot straight up into the air, hit the ceiling, and then descended again, landing on the floor with a sickening crunch. "Depulso!" With the second incantation, Blake was thrown roughly back into the other wall.  
At first he looked like a deer caught in the headlights at Rebecca's violent spells, but Ravenclaws were definitely intelligent and always quick to react. "Everte Statum!" he screamed, intending to make Rebecca do a back flip, but his attempt at retaliating was thwarted.

"PROTEGO!" the dark purple beam of light shot off the invisible wall Rebecca had conjured and flew back right at Blake, who barely managed to duck out of the way in time.

"Tarantallegra!" Suddenly his leg began to dance uncontrollably underneath to the point where fell over.

"Flipendo!" he managed to shout.

"PROTEGO!" the spell flew away from her and hit a window on the far side of the room, causing the glass to shatter. "Langlock!" she added, before he could attempt to shoot another spell at her. The Langlock spell caused his tongue to become glued to the top of his mouth, making it impossible for him to speak.

"Orbis!" She shouted and Blake began to spin rapidly around, so rapidly that he nearly passed out from it, "Incarcerous!" she finished, and ropes wrapped around his body like snakes, hugging him forcefully. The spinning finally stopped and Blake was left lying on the ground in a miserable looking lump. He tried to mumble out something, but his tongue was still attached to the roof of his mouth. Rebecca straightened her robes and looked at Moody.

"I guess your posture is fine." He mumbled as Professor Warner started to help out Blake.

'Sorry Blake, no hard feelings." Rebecca said with a smile and he nodded weakly as a small smile escaped his lips.

"Okay then, pick your next opponent." Moody said as Rebecca looked around the room as the kids looked hesitant but Sirius stood around laughing at something James had said.

"Okay, Black." She said before he stopped laughing and looked at her.

"I don't think you'd have that much fun dueling me." He said and she laughed.

"Don't be a wuss.' She said as he sighed and came to the middle of the room.

"Don't go easy on me Sirius." She said with a smile as they bowed.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said with a laugh as they got in positions to fight.

"One, two, three, go.' Moody said before spells started to fly.

"Expelliarmus." They both said as there was a small explosion that sent them both back onto the floor.

"Stupefy." Rebecca said as Sirius rolled out of the way.

"Confundus." Sirius said and Rebecca blocked it.

"Chair." Rebecca said as she pointed at Sirius and a chair flew at him.

"Expulso." He said as the chair exploded and she sent another one at him and he blew it up and sent a Jelly Legs curse at her that caused her to crumble to the ground and she threw Professor Warner's desk at him and it threw Sirius against the wall and pinned him there as she removed the Jelly Legs jinx and he blasted away the desk.

"Lucidus.' She said as she closed her eyes and a bright light filled the room as everyone groaned covering their eyes and she laughed as Sirius was temporarily blinded.

"Not fair Walcott." Sirius said as he looked around blindly.

"Never said this was going to be a fair fight Sirius." She said with a laugh and waited as he got his vision back.

"Expecto Patronum.' She shouted as a panther charged at Sirius with a loud growl as he stumbled back.

"Locomotor mortis." She said as Sirius' legs locked up.

"Furnunculus." She said and he blocked a boil's curse.

"Rictusempra.' He said as she fell to the ground holding her side as she laughed and Sirius had time to unlock his legs.

"Depulso." Sirius said and she shot back in a wild somersault and hit the wall hard as she fell down in a heap laughing still before she pulled herself on her feet as blood dripped down the back of her neck.

"Silencio." He said as she gave him a glare.

"Now what Walcott?" Sirius asked cockily and she smirked and with a quick flick of her wand his feet tripped out from underneath him and his wand went flying. He got up to go grab his wand and he suddenly crashed in to the ground limp as a dead body, only his eyes moving and she smirked at him and pointed her wand at herself.

"Now what Black?" She asked and turned around to look at the other students.

"Who's next?" She asked with a smile and walked up to where Sirius was and undid the spell on him and he looked up at her with a glare and pulled himself up.

"How about we give someone a turn to duel Miss Walcott." Professor Warner said as he looked at her. "Why don't you get yourself to the Hospital wing and get fixed up." He said and she felt the back of her neck and looked at her hand and saw indeed she was bleeding and she grabbed her things and left the classroom to the Hospital wing.

* * *

Rebecca laid in the common room staring at the dying embers in the fireplace with the letter from her sister in her hand. Next week was the wedding and she didn't want to go. It wasn't that she didn't love her sister or anything, she loved her sister but she was not looking forward to seeing Scott, Ryan's little brother who was a year older than her. He was a perverted creep just like his older brother. Rebecca had never liked him and had managed to avoid him for the past two years but now it seem inevitable. Kimba ran around the common room like he usually did on full moons, hardly able to keep still for some odd reason, he had always done that, even as a kitten. She heard someone enter through the portrait and she lifted her head up and squinted through the darkness and made out three figures.

"Where exactly do you guys go?' She asked and saw them jump as a wand lit up and she covered her eyes.

"Oh it's just Walcott." Sirius said with a sigh and she saw a cut above his eyebrow and James seemed to be cradling his arm.

"What the hell happened to you two?" She asked as she got up.

"Mind your own business." Sirius snapped.

"Nothing, uh mind not saying anything to Lily?" James asked her with pleading eyes and she walked over.

"Your wrist is broken James, you need a healer." She said as she looked up at him crossly.

"It's fine, really." He said and she sighed.

"Come here, I can splint it up so it doesn't get worse." She said motioning to the couch and looked at Sirius. "You might want to get that fixed because that might leave a scar." She said and sat down with James and felt around on the ground for her wand and picked it up.

"Thanks." James said and she shrugged.

"Well I can always find out if you won't tell me." She said with a shrug and tapped his wrist.

"Ferula." She said and his wrist was bandaged up so he couldn't move it. "Go get that looked at by Madam Pomfrey tomorrow morning." She said and he nodded.

"Thanks." He said and got up and she looked at Sirius who stood off to the side.

"Get over here buttface." She said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm going to fix your face; the world might end if Sirius Black doesn't look absolutely perfect." She said sarcastically.

"No thanks, you'll do something awful."

"Fine then." She said and got up. "Good night James, Peter, wait where is Remus?" She asked as she looked at them.

"He had to go home to see his mum." Peter said and James and Sirius looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah his mum is sick." James said and she looked at them suspiciously.

"I think you're lying."

"Why would we lie?" Sirius spat. "You can ask him yourself when he gets back."

"I think it's awfully strange that he goes to see his mom all the time like that, what is she sick with anyways?"

"Why don't you mind your own business Walcott?" Sirius said and walked past her and went up the stairs and she looked at James and Peter.

"We should be going to bed, class in the morning. Thanks Becky." James said and walked past her and went up the stairs and she looked at Peter.

"Uh, well, I have to- uh bed." He said and quickly walked past her and went up the stairs. She looked up at the stairs and frowned to herself. There was something going on, something serious and it had something to do with Remus and the reason he was gone once every month. She sat back down on the couch and looked at Kimba sitting by the window; the full moon shining in on him making him look pure white and then it finally hit her. He was always sick during the week of the full moon and gone for the full moon, she never saw him at dinner the nights of the full moon; he had scars along his face and arms. Remus Lupin was a werewolf!

* * *

**Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R, it makes me happy =)**

**I know this chapter was rather long, i have been trying to keep them a little shorter, I usually like long chapters but i know that some people like them a little shorter. This is probably my favorite chapter so far, i really like Moody as a character and cant wait to have him in later chapters, i love his character.**

**Next chapter should be up very soon so keep an eye out.**


	21. Chapter 21

Rebecca wasn't sure how she would take this new found information about her friend. On one hand he was a werewolf, on the other he was her friend even before she found he was a werewolf. There was also the possibility that she could be wrong as well and that her imagination was getting the best of her. Remus couldn't be a werewolf that was preposterous. Dumbledore wouldn't allow a werewolf in the school, it was dangerous to all students, no, it had to be some other reason that Remus was gone so much that just happened to fall on the full moon.

She looked at Remus across the table and Lily next to her working on homework and she tapped her fingers lightly on the desk as she stared at the text in front of her that she had been staring at for the past 10 minutes.

"Something wrong Becky?" Lily asked and Rebecca glanced at her.

"No, I'm fine." She said and looked back down at her book.

"Becky you haven't even started on your homework." Remus said lightly and she looked up at him. He had a new scar along his jaw, where would he get the scar from?

"Just a bit tired." She said with a sigh.

"Oh by the way you got a package, its on your bed."

"It's probably the stupid dress." She muttered.

"For what?" Remus asked curiously.

"My sister's wedding, it's in two weeks, I am not looking forward to it at all."

"Why? Don't like weddings?" Remus asked with a small smile.

"Well its not that, my soon to be brother in law, oh that doesn't sound good, well him and his brother are complete creeps and I hate them, no doubt my sister will try to set up something with Scott."

"Well its only for a day, I am sure you will be able to manage." Lily said encouragingly.

"That is if he keeps his hands to himself. I know Andy is coming so perhaps I will be able to stick with him and stay away from Scott. I think I am going to get an early dinner and work on this later." She said and got up and got her stuff together. "I'll see you guys later." She said and walked out of the library.

* * *

"Moony." Sirius said as he approached him on the couch. He looked around at the students by the window that were probably too far away to hear what he had to tell his friend.

"Something wrong Pads?" Remus asked, pausing in his essay.

"I think that Walcott suspects something."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she suspects something. I think she is catching on to you being gone on the full moons."

"Well she has been a little off but I think it was just about the wedding."

"As much as I hate to admit this, Walcott isn't stupid, she always notices when you aren't here."

"Maybe I should tell her." Remus said as he looked down at his folded hands in his lap.

"Are you crazy Moony?"

"I trust her, she doesn't seem like someone that would you know…judge me like that."

"Moony as your friend I am advising you not to say anything to Walcott, she cant be trusted."

"Why not? Has she ever given reason not to? She hasn't said anything about the map or the cloak or anything. I was uh- thinking of telling her." He said and took a deep breath.

"Moony I think it's a really bad idea. No good can come from telling her, she can't be trusted, she would say something. What happens if she can't accept it?"

"Well we only have a few more months left of school; I think at best she would hold out until we leave."

"I think she would open her big fat mouth."

"Pads you're not being fair, Becky isn't that bad, if you guys could get along you might see that." Remus said and picked up his quill. "I'm going to tell her."

"Alright Moony but I tried to warn you." He said as he got up and walked away.

* * *

"That's a nice dress." Andrew said as they stood in Dumbledore's office and she gave him a bland look.

"I'm just saying it's a nice dress, the color isn't that great but…" he said and stopped.

"She knows I hate pink." She said as she adjusted the top to the pink halter dress.

"Well it's her wedding; give her a little bit of slack."

"I just want to get this over and done with as soon as possible." She said with a sigh.

"Alright are you two ready to go?" Dumbledore asked as he stepped in to the room.

"As ready as we will ever be." Andrew said with a smile and picked up Rebecca's bag for her and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as they walked over to the fireplace and Rebecca slipped on her cloak over her dress to keep it from getting completely dirty in the fireplace.

"Here you go." Dumbledore said holding out a jar of Floo Powder.

"Have a good time at the wedding." He said with a smile and Rebecca forced a smile.

"I'm sure." She said and stepped into the fireplace.

"Walcott townhouse Residence, New York City." She said and threw the floo powder down and everything started to spin for a good 30 seconds before she stumbled out of the fireplace and saw everyone rushing around the house and she glanced back as she saw the flames grow green and Andrew stepped out and dusted himself off.

"Always so graceful huh?" She asked and he shrugged with a smile and held out her bag to her and she took it.

"I'm going to go home and see everyone; I'll be back in a little while." He said not wanting to get caught in the mad rush that was going around in the house.

"Rebecca dear there you are, go in to the bathroom and get your hair done, we are taking a portkey to the church in an hour." Her mother said and pushed her off towards the bathroom and Rebecca sighed and walked by her room and threw her bag in and leaned against the doorway of the bathroom at Stacy fixing her sisters hair and Kate smiled as she caught sight of Rebecca and got up and hugged her.

"Oh thank goodness you are here; I need you to do something for me." She said and went to a bag and pulled out a clipboard and handed it to Rebecca.

"Go give this to mom and go give this to Aunt Millie." She said and put a box in to her hand and pushed Rebecca out of the bathroom and Rebecca sighed and went over to her aunt and handed her the box and went in search of her mother.

"Rebecca I told you to go get your hair done, we don't have time to waste." Her mother scolded as she walked over.

"Yes I know mom." Rebecca said frustrated and held out the clipboard.

"Oh good the seating arrangements." She said and took the clipboard and walked off.

"Yeah you're welcome." She muttered sarcastically and walked back to the bathroom to get her hair done.

"Becky did you see Scott by any chance?" Kate asked as she walked in to the bathroom.

"No I didn't." She said and leaned against the doorway.

"He has been asking about you." Kate said with a smile as she looked in to the mirror.

"Yeah so?"

"I do remember you guys were rather close the last time you saw each other, you two were glued at the hip."

"That's because he wouldn't leave me alone." Rebecca said under her breath as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you two will be sitting next to each other at dinner, I am sure you two will have plenty to talk about, its been such a long time since you last saw each other."

"Yeah, what a thrill that will be." Rebecca said sarcastically and twisted a piece of hair in her fingers.

"Hey guys. Wow Katie you look beautiful." Someone said and Rebecca turned and saw Scott standing next to her and he looked at her and his eyes got wide.

"Rebecca is that really you?" He asked as he looked her up and down and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You get more beautiful every time I see you." He said with a cheeky smile and she narrowed her eyes at him. "I hear you are in Scotland now, how is that going?"

"Its going fine, thanks for asking." She said quickly and turned away from him.

"Well I just stopped in to tell you that the flowers have arrived as well as the cake." Scott said to Kate and she gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness, thanks for stopping by." Kate said with a smile and Scott looked at Rebecca again.

"I'll see you later.' He said standing a little too close for comfort.

"Yeah whatever." She said and he walked out and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Alright Becky your turn." Stacy said and Rebecca sat down on the chair and Stacy started to comb through her hair.

"Ouch, watch it." Rebecca snapped.

"Don't be a baby." Stacy said and continued to pull on her hair.

"Keep pulling on my hair and I will pull yours out." Rebecca said snappily as she looked in the mirror at Stacy. They had never quite gotten along well ever, Stacy and Kate met through Ryan, Stacy was Ryan's cousin and upon meeting they hit it off and Amy had been left behind to make room for Stacy who was about as much of a bitch as her cousin was an asshole. Stacy always had something to complain about, she was rude, self absorbed and generally rather stupid.

"You should be grateful that I am doing your hair for you, you wouldn't know what to do with it." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Well if I had it my way I would have just thrown it up in to a ponytail."

"I have no idea how you and Katie are related, she is so sweet and nice." She said and Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you almost done?"

"Don't worry I don't want to be around you any more than I have to, if you hold still and shut up this will go faster. The only reason I am doing this is a favor to Katie."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and picked up on of the magazines and started to flip through it as Stacy continued with her hair.  
"What are you trying to do? Suffocate me with hairspray?" Rebecca asked as she coughed from all the hairspray.

"Perhaps." Stacy said snottily and put the can down.

"Alright go." She said and Rebecca got up and walked out of the bathroom and went to her room. She flipped on the light and saw boxes in her room. What the hell was this?

"Mom, why are there boxes in my room?" Rebecca asked as she went out to the living room and saw her mom and aunt discussing something over the clipboard she had given her.

"Rebecca why isn't your make up done? We have to leave in 20 minutes."

"Why are there boxes in my room?"

"Go get ready; your father will be home any minute." Her mom said and Rebecca groaned and went back to her room and pushed some boxes around to get to her dresser and pulled out her make up bag that she had gotten from Amy a few years ago that she had never used. She walked out of the house and went next door and knocked on the door and walked inside.

"Hey Becky, how are you?" Melanie, Andrew's mom said as she embraced her in a hug. Melanie was a warm kind of person, always smiling and so sweet, always made Rebecca feel welcome.

"Pretty good, how about you? Oh my goodness you're huge, you look like you're ready to pop any second." She said as she looked at Melanie's large belly.

"I'm pretty good I suppose, as well as I can be doing for being due next week, we can hardly wait though." She said with a sigh as she laid her hands over her belly. "Ted is in the other room if you want to go say hello."

"Alright, good to see you." Rebecca said with a smile as she walked in to the living room and saw Andrew's father Ted sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey Ted." Rebecca said with a smile and he turned and looked at her and a smile broke out over his face.

"My goodness Becky is that really you? You must have grown a foot at least." He said as he got up and hugged her. "How is school treating you?"

"Pretty good, I have managed to not get in to too much trouble." She said with a laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"Ever the trouble maker." He said with a laugh.

"Please tell me Amy is here."

"Yes she is upstairs." He said and sat back down.

"Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." She said and headed upstairs to Amy's room.

"Amy?" Rebecca said as she peered in to the girly looking room with pictures of muggle models on the walls.

"Becky." Amy said as she grabbed her from behind and squeezed her tight.

"Cant breathe." Rebecca gasped and Amy laughed and let her go.

"It's good to see you." She said and walked in to the room, her make up and hair already done for the wedding.

"I need my make up done and its too crazy over at my place." She said and handed Amy the make up bag.

"Still not a make up person huh?" Amy asked and motioned to the chair and Rebecca shrugged and sat down.

"I would prefer not to look like a clown."

"You were pretty good at that, I don't think that stuff came off Andy's face for a week." She said with a laugh and got started on the make up.

Once she was done Rebecca hurried back to the house where everyone was waiting for her.

"Where on earth have you been? We almost left without you." Her mother said and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her over.

"Watch it." Rebecca said as she nearly tripped.

She touched the portkey and everything spun and they landed inside the church and everyone rushed off to do the things they needed to do. Rebecca followed the other bridesmaids to the back room where her sister got changed in to her wedding dress and Rebecca waited for everything to start.

Rebecca was never one to stand still for a long time with nothing to do, and it didn't help that Scott wouldn't stop staring at her or the fact that she hated the person that was now marrying her sister.

Rebecca stared across the room where Andrew was sitting and she glanced next to her where Scott was sitting next to her. He had tried two times to grab her thigh but on the third try she stabbed him under the table with her fork and since then he had not tried but that did not stop him from sitting unusually close to her.

"Scott, I swear to god if you do not move away, I will seriously hurt you." She growled as she looked at him with a glare and he rolled his eyes and scooted a little away.

"You know you want me though." He said as he leaned towards her and she kicked him under the table and he pulled away from her.

"Come near me again and I will castrate you." She said with a forced smile at him and turned back to her food. She caught eye contact with Andrew and he motioned to the dance floor and she gave him a relieved look and got up and walked over to him.

"Thank you.' She said as they came together on the dance floor.

"You looked ready to kick his ass." He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"I already stabbed him with my fork." She said as she laid her head on his shoulder as they slowly danced to the music. She felt him sigh in to her neck and she pulled back and looked at him as she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I'm just thinking about what's going to happen once we finish up at school. I mean we will be back here looking for jobs and all, we probably wont see any one again. I don't know I think its going to be hard."

"I hadn't really thought of it to be honest." She said as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about it for the past few days, I mean I really like Jen and I like that you like her too. I didn't like not seeing you when I was with Claire." He said and kissed the side of her head.

"Yeah me either." She said as she thought of all the people she would be leaving behind at the end of the year which was only mere months away. Lily, had become a very good friend to her, Jenny and Tessa as annoying as they were at times we fun to be around, James had been like a brother, Sirius she just hated, and Remus…she wasn't sure about Remus. For so long it had only been her and Andrew and now she had all these other friends that were just as wonderful in their own way, it wasn't going to be easy to leave them behind at the end of the school year.

"Mind if I cut in?" Someone asked and Rebecca and Andrew looked at Ryan.

"Rather you didn't." Rebecca said firmly and Ryan gave her a smile.

"I would love to have a dance with my sister." He said and Andrew looked at Rebecca.

"Keep your hands to yourself otherwise you wont ever produce any offspring." Rebecca said and Ryan gave Andrew a small laugh and a chuckle.

"If you need me don't hesitate." Andrew said to Rebecca and Ryan took her up in his arms as they started to dance.

"I am sensing some hostility." Ryan said shook his head. "I don't know why, I have been nothing but kind to you."

"Oh cut the crap, my opinion of you being a cheating, lying, asshole has not changed."

"Oh come on, that was years ago."

"Get it through your head, I hate you, I have no idea what my sister sees in you or why she took you back, you don't deserve her."

"I got her because I wanted her, I get whatever I want Rebecca, you should know that." He said with a smile as his hand slid down her back and she grabbed his hand and pulled it back up.

"You better watch it Ryan, just because you are married to my sister doesn't mean I wont hesitate to kick your ass."

"You cant do anything, it would break your sister's heart, you wouldn't want to do that would you?"

"She would get over it. Now if you dont mind, i would prefer if you left me alone." She said and broke away from him and went in search of Andrew.

* * *

"Rebecca." Her mother Elena said impatiently and she looked up from her glass of champagne she had stolen from a table and raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Its time to go." She said pulling on her coat and Rebecca pulled herself up and drank back the rest of the champagne as her mother gave her a disapproving look and motioned for her to hurry up.

"Your father and I want to get home." She said and ushered Rebecca along who gave her a scowl.

"Hold your horses the house isn't going anywhere." She said as she continued along out of the hotel.

"Speaking of houses, your head of house contacted us about your behavior." She said and Rebecca sighed and rolled her eyes. She really didn't want this right now, a lecture about her behavior, she had not drank half enough to stand this entirely.

"It's no big deal." She muttered and Elena turned her head to her.

"Rebecca why can't you just behave yourself? You sister never got in to any trouble."

"Well good for her." She said as they walked to the coat check in. She walked past the young man at the counter and grabbed her coat despite the attempts to tell her she wasn't allowed behind the desk.

"This is what I mean, Rebecca you have no consideration for the rules or other people, these things just don't matter to you." She scolded and Rebecca slipped her coat on and faced her mom.

"Mom I am not Katie, alright? I am never going to be like Katie."

"God forbid you take up a few good qualities." Elena said with a roll of her eyes and looked around. "Where is your father?" She said checking her watch.

"So you rushed me just so we could wait?"

"He was supposed to meet us here- oh there he is." She said as her father Adam came over.

"Are you guys ready to go?" he asked in a quiet tone. He was never one to raise his voice except when he was angry or working, other than that he was generally a quiet person, much favored over her yelling bitchy mother.

"Rebecca you got your dress dirty." Elena said looking down at the stain where she had accidently spilled some food on her lap.

"Yes because I meant to get this god awful dress dirty, just for you mom." Rebecca said sarcastically with a mock smile.

"Does everything have to be sarcastic with you Rebecca? Come on Adam." She said and they walked outside.

"Rebecca take your father's arm." She said and Rebecca sighed and took her fathers arm and they apparated back to the house.

Rebecca immediately headed to her room to get changed out of the dress and threw it in to the corner and got dressed in some sweats and a t- shirt and threw her hair up in to a ponytail and sat on her bed looking around her room at the boxes.

"Mom why are there boxes in my room?"

"We are using it for storage until Katie and Ryan buy the house."

"Why couldn't you use Katie's room?"

"Well you weren't using your room were you?"

"Well it would have been nice to come back to my room, not filled with boxes."

"If they are bothering you then move them aside." She said as she disappeared in to her room. Rebecca looked at the clock and saw it was nearly one o'clock. Her and Andrew were supposed to be going back soon, they were only permitted to leave for the wedding. She grabbed her backpack and threw it over her shoulder, debating on whether or not to say good bye to her parents. She should probably leave a note, not that they would be terribly concerned. She left the note on the table and headed to Andrew's house to floo to Dumbledore's office with him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I never actually thought i would get this far but everyone has been so supporting and i really appreciate it. Thank you for your reviews and input on the story. Keep it up =) Next chapter will be up shortly**


	22. Chapter 22

"Thank goodness Slughorn is back, I couldn't stand that stuttering mess." Rebecca muttered as she sat down next to Lily in potions.

"Good day Miss Evans." He said with a smile at Lily and gave a slightly wary look to Rebecca.

"Good to see they got your face back to normal Professor." Rebecca said with a smile and he gave a nod and turned to another student and struck up a conversation and she shrugged and got her things out and started to set up for the class. She looked up as Remus walked in to the room and he gave her a smile and she smiled back and watched him out of the corner of her eye as he went to his seat. So far she had not gotten any further with her new found information. Half of her wanted to confront him about it but what if she was wrong? Or if she was right? She could hardly stand the thought of Remus being a werewolf; he was too…human to be a werewolf. Werewolves were vicious and mean but Remus was the most sweet natured person that she knew. Well if she wanted information she was sure she might be able to get something out of Peter. He always turned in to a mess if she so much as looked his way. It felt wrong to do something like that, she should just confront Remus about it, well she would give it another full moon and if he was gone again that would conclude everything.

"Becky?" Lily said as she gave Rebecca a small nudge and she was torn from her thoughts as she looked at Lily.

"You alright?"

"Yeah fine, what's up?"

"Mind if I go work with James?"

"No, go ahead." Rebecca said and looked around at everyone starting on their blood replenishing potions.

"Mind if we work together?" Remus asked as he walked over and she shook her head as she started the flame on the cauldron.

"I'll uh go get the ingredients, I'll bring you yours." She said as she motioned to the cabinet and he smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'll get this started." He said and got the burning under his cauldron as she got the ingredients. She came back and set his on his side of the table and set hers down.

"Thanks." He said and she glanced at him, her eyes catching on the scar on his collar and she looked back up and smiled at him.

"No problem." She said quietly and started on the potion.

"Are you alright? You seem off." He said and she looked up from crushing up the beetle legs.

"No I'm fine. Just you know, its Monday, who on earth has good Mondays?"

"Well you have a point; Monday is not the most favored day of the week."

"Are you alright? Feeling alright?" She asked and he nodded as he looked at her.

"I feel pretty good, thanks for asking." He said and went back to his potion.

She watched him out of the corner of her eye. The next full moon, according to Andrew was in two weeks, he might not be sick yet from the full moon, the next week would tell.

* * *

Rebecca stood before the gargoyle wondering what on earth Dumbledore could need to talk to her about. She didn't remember doing anything to bad except the occasional spat with Sirius but even those hadn't been too terribly bad. She heard someone coming down the hall and she looked and saw Andrew.

"You too huh? What do you think he wants?" Andrew asked as he walked up.

"I don't know. Maybe to discuss end of the year stuff." She said with a shrug.

"Lemon drop." She said and the gargoyle sprang to life, exposing a staircase and they walked up and knocked on the door.

"Please come in." She heard Dumbledore from inside and they walked in.

"Please take a seat." He said with a wave of his wand and two chairs appeared and they sat down, exchanging glances with each other.

"Now I suppose you are wondering why you are here." He said as he got up and walked over to Fawks and started to pet him.

"Miss Walcott, what are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"Well I was probably going to go home, try and get into the training program at James Ives Hospital in New York. Why?"

"Alastor Moody mentioned that you were a very decent dueler and talking to your professors you have fairly decent marks."

"Where is this going?" She asked wanting to get to the root of all this.

"Would there be any way to persuade you to stay and join the Order?"

"What is the Order?"

"I am sure you have heard of Voldemort and seen his horrible acts of murder and violence in the paper." He said and she nodded. "There is a resistance that fights against this evil called the Order of the Phoenix made up of many wizards and witches alike, all with a common goal to put an end to his evil force. Miss Walcott have you ever practiced occulmency?"

"No, I think I have read a bit about it though, something like keeping people out of your mind or something?"

"Yes."

"The reason I ask is you show signs, with training of course of a very skilled occulmens and possibly legilimens. We could use your skills in dueling, occulmency and Legilimency."

"So you want me to stay here after school and help fight against this crazy world dominating dude."

"To put it simply yes."

"Do I have to make a decision right now?"

"No, you have a few months to decide, but you will not be any less thought of if you decide not to stay." He said and looked at Andrew.

"Mr. Fuller? Are you willing to stay?"

"Can I give you an answer later?"

"Yes you may." He said with a nod and Rebecca looked at Andrew.

"Alright, you two may go. Have a good day." He said and they both got up. "Best not mention this meeting to any one." He said and they both nodded and headed out of the office.

"What do you think Andy?" She asked as they headed down the hall.

"I don't know, it sounds a little crazy. I was planning on going back home after this; I mean New York is our home. We can't just get up and leave, at least I can't."

"I don't know, it seems like a noble cause, besides, I have friends here."

"You have friends back home."

"Not like the friends here, I don't know, I think it's too soon to make a definite answer." She said and he slung his arm over her shoulders.

"No need to rush things." He said and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

As time would have it, Rebecca saw Remus become sick the week of the full moon. How could this be? Remus couldn't be a werewolf, it was impossible. She looked at him from across the common room lounging in one of the chairs with his homework in his lap and a quill balancing lazily in his fingers as he stared sleepily in to the fireplace. It was rather late, almost midnight and there were only a few other people in the common room aside from Rebecca and Remus. James and Lily were out doing rounds, Jenny and Tessa were up in the room getting ready and Rebecca assumed that Peter and Sirius were already in bed. She glanced around before looking at him again, the fireplace shadowing his face in a mysterious way that brought out his handsome features even with his pale skin, the fire made it look warm. Remus wasn't anything like James and Sirius who were very boyish handsome while Remus seemed much older. He didn't carry the twinkle of mischief as Sirius and James did. Remus wasn't loud and confident like James and Sirius were, he was quiet and intelligent, shy and sweet…She was going mad. Here she is day dreaming about Remus in front of her, he was her friend, it wasn't like they liked each other anyways, it wasn't like Rebecca was his type any ways. Why would he want some one like her? She was pretty much in one word, a bitch. She didn't care what people thought of her, they didn't matter. She could picture him with someone like him, quiet, bookish, and sweet. She and he were if any thing quite the opposite of each other, it would never work. She heard him sigh and she snapped her eyes down to the book in her lap, not wanting to be caught staring at him, how weird would that be.

"Oh Becky, I didn't know you were down here." He said and exhaled as he stretched.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." She said and he chuckled.

"You didn't disturb me. What are you reading?"

"Uh noting really, just Scarlett Letter." She said as she showed him the cover. "It's actually really boring, I sometimes read it if I am trying to get to sleep." She said humorously as she closed it and got up.

"Well I am off to bed." She said and saw his face falter and he bit his lip and nodded.

"Alright, well sleep well." He said and she pulled her blanket over her shoulders.

"Yeah you too." She said with a weak smile and went up to her room.

* * *

He was going to tell her, tonight, the night before the full moon. He wanted to put it off but he feared if he continued to put it off he might never tell her. His heart hurt at the thought of her hating him for being the monster he was and part of him hoped she was the friend he believed her to be, but he wouldn't blame her if she hated him. He didn't deserve what he had and he deserved nothing more, he had been too greedy with his friends, he couldn't possibly ask for her to accept him as well. She was sitting across the common room with Kimba on her lap. Cats never liked him; they could sense the werewolf in him and hated him. She was so beautiful, just looking at her made his heart ache. If he had to pick one thing he absolutely loved about her, it might have to be he laugh, not just any regular laugh, the kind she usually saved for Andrew or Lily, when she just let every thing go and her smile seemed to light up her entire face and her laugh carried in to the air like nothing he had ever hear before. She could never know what he felt for her. Just being near her made his head swoon and he often had trouble stringing together words to hold a conversation with her at times. He was going to do it tonight, whether or not it meant losing her.

"Becky?" He said as he walked over and Kimba immediately got up and ran up the stairs and glared down at him before leaving up to the room.

"Yes? What can I do for you Remus?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"Uh wanna go for a walk?" He asked and she glanced at the clock.

"Remus it's nearly midnight." She said with a small smile.

"I have the map." He said as he held up the parchment.

"Ohh, alright, lets go." She said as she got up and grabbed his arm, leading him out of the tower.

"So how does it work? Are you allowed to tell me or is it one of those secret brotherhood things?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well you can't tell anyone I told you alright?"

"My lips are sealed." She said and did a zipping motion across her lips.

"Alright, I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He said and tapped the map and she snorted very un-ladylike before she laughed and covered up her mouth.

"Really? Is that really it?"

"Hey we were 15 alright?"

"Well you aren't that much older now?"

"Hush up; you said you wanted to see how this works."

"Alright, I'll refrain as well as I can from laughing at your ridiculous password thing." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes and examined the map.

"Alright, everything seems clear." He said and took her hand and led her down the dark halls.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, where do you want to go?" He asked her warm hand in his own, so soft under his rough hands.

"Well you are the man with the map. So you decide." She said and he glanced at the map and put it in to his back pocket as he led her down the halls until they were up at the astronomy tower and he stepped out and looked up at the moon, the moon that haunted him every month.

"You know, Sirius brings his dates up here, I do hope you didn't plan this." She said from the doorway and he turned around with slight horror across his face.

"Goodness no- I mean- I- I-." he stuttered trying to find words and she burst out laughing and joined him at the edge of the parapet and he let out a relieved sigh and shook his head to himself.

"Remus I know very well you aren't anything like Sirius." She said and looked up at the moon and there was a long silence between them. He wanted to tell her, he wanted to let her know but the more he envisioned her fearful face and walking away with him the less he wanted to say something, his mouth was dry and he could hear his heart in his ears pounding like a drum.

"Becky." He croaked and she looked at him and leaned against the parapet with ease.

"I need to tell you something." He said and he felt his hands start to tremble and he stuck them in his pockets. He remembered how hard it had been to tell his friends, but by then they had already pretty much figured it out, she knew nothing, well he imagined she knew nothing, otherwise she might not be here right now.

"Hmm?" She asked looking at him intently and he took a shaky deep breath.

"I'mawerewolf." He blurted so jumbled up and she gave him a confused look and he pulled his hands out of his pockets and gripped his hair as he turned and paced a bit.

"Remus what's-." She said and he turned to her and walked up to her and walked back and he stood on the other side of the tower and she walked over to him slowly.

"Remus?" She asked as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I want to tell you." He said weakly and he turned and looked at her, pain visible in his eyes and across his face and she took his hand.

"There is a reason I am gone every month Becky." He said and sucked up a breath and looked away from her, not wanting to see her expression. "I'm a werewolf." He said weakly and slowly turned and looked at her shocked expression and she slowly let go of his hand and took a step back from him.

"Becky-." He said and she turned and walked out of the astronomy tower and he felt a stab in his stomach as he watched her go.

Once she was gone he lifted his eyes from the floor and looked up at the moon, hating it more than ever.

He made his way back to the tower, taking a different route as to not run in to Rebecca. What had he done? She was probably never going to speak to him again now that she knew of the monster he was. What if she told someone and word got around the school? Dumbledore would get sacked for having a monster like him at school and he would be exposed to the entire school.

He pulled out the map to check it and he saw Filch just around the corner. Shit.

"Mischief managed." He said as he tapped the map clean and shoved the map in to his back pocket.

"Ah ha, gotcha. Sneaking around at night, what are you getting in to?" Filch asked as he shone his lamp in to his eyes.

"Just out for a stroll."

"It's past curfew." Filch said as Remus secret tried to push the map further in to his pocket.

"What have you got there boy?" He snapped.

"Nothing." Remus said innocently.

"Turn out your pockets boy." He said as he took a step forward and Remus pulled out the map and Filch swiped it from his hands quickly and examined it.

"What's this?"

"Just some spare parchment." He said as Filch examined it.

"I'm keeping this, get to bed." He sneered as he examined the map and Remus turned on his heel and quickly walked down the hall and towards the tower.

* * *

"I'm a werewolf" He said and Rebecca felt her insides freeze up. What she had suspected all along had been true. Why was this a shock to her? Remus was a werewolf, that wasn't right, it wasn't fair. She could hear her heart in her ears and everything inside her told her to run, get away from him. She took a step back and turned around and left. Tears burned at her eyes as she walked down the stairs and her limbs felt weak with each step, every one threatening her legs to collapse.

She stopped when she stood in front of the Fat Lady who was sound asleep at the moment. What was she doing here? Remus was her friend even before she found out he was a werewolf. It didn't make any difference did it? She turned around and looked at the dark halls she had come from. How could she just leave like that? He must think she hated him or something. Oh god what had she done? She hurried back to the tower and found Remus was already gone. Could she have passed him on the way to the tower?

She felt truly awful right now. It had to have been hard for him to tell her that and she just turned and walked away from him. How could she do this to him?

* * *

The next morning Rebecca woke up to silence. She peered out of the curtains and saw the room was empty. She looked at the clock and saw it was nearly noon. How could she have slept so long? She sat up and rubbed her eyes and jumped out of her bed. She needed to talk to Remus.

She rushed downstairs and saw James and Lily sitting on the couch with each other in eac others arms.

"James, where is Remus?" She asked quickly.

"Uh I think he is up in the room." James said not looking away from Lily and she hurried up the stairs and burst in to the room. She froze when she saw Sirius standing before her with just a small towel wrapped loosely around his waist

"You're naked." She said as she raised a lazy hand to her eyes and he walked to his trunk and grabbed his towel. She could see he had just gotten out of the shower, beads of water fell down his…nice…strong back…WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING!

"Not really, I could be naked if you wanted me to be." He said with a cheeky grin and she slowly dropped her hand.

"Uh mind putting on some clothes?" She asked as he started to dry himself off with a towel.

"Uh no, you came in here, can I help you?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"I'm looking for Remus." She said and let out a sigh as she tried to keep from looking at him again.

"Yeah I'm sure; I bet you just wanted to see me naked." He said with a chuckle and her eyes fell to his well formed chest. Damn quidditch had certainly done him very well.

"Uh no, I am looking for Remus."

"Well he isn't here obviously, so I think you just wanted to see me."

"You are so freaking full of yourself, you know that?" She sneered with a roll of her eyes. God damn! He had a nice body.

"Well you're still standing here." He said blandly as he got up and walked to his trunk and got out his clothes and right there dropped his towel and pulled on some boxers.

"Have some decency wont you?" She snapped and he turned to her.

"Walcott, you don't have to stand there and watch me, unless you want to and my assumption that you actually want me has all along been correct." He said and she glared at him.

"I have no interest in you whatsoever; get it thought your thick head. Can you tell me where Remus is?"

"Mum is sick again." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on I know it's not true." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well I don't know what to tell you Walcott, he isn't here."

"I'll just have to find him myself then." She said and turned on her heel and went back to the door.

"Hey Walcott." He said and she turned and looked at him.

"I saw you staring." He said with a cheeky grin and she rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

"Thanks a lot James." Rebecca muttered as she walked past him and Lily on her way out of the tower and he looked at her confused and looked to Lily.

"Am I missing something?" He asked and Sirius walked down the stairs.

"Oh, oops." James said as Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. "Forgot you were showering mate."

"I don't think Walcott minded too much." He said with a small bark like laugh and walked out of the tower.

Rebecca searched all over the castle for Remus and had still had not found him. Well he could be in the hospital wing perhaps. She made her way to the hospital wing and peered inside and saw all the beds were empty.

"Hello dear. Do you need anything?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she stepped out of her office.

"Uh, no thanks." Rebecca said with a forced smile and turned on her heel and walked out of the hospital wing. Well perhaps she might see Remus the next day; she couldn't even imagine what he thought of her right now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, Reviews are deeply appreciated, i always love to hear what you have to say about the story, it keeps me motivated. Next chapter will be up by Thursday hopefully.**


	23. Chapter 23

Rebeca stayed up all night hoping Remus would come back that night. She saw Sirius, James and Peter come in early in the morning but not Remus. She knew they probably knew about Remus but she couldn't figure out what they had to do with it. Werewolves in their form were dangerous; they would kill any human before them. She saw James sit down on the couch rubbing his face with a sigh and she stepped out of the darkness and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Merlin Becky, you can't just sneak up on people like that." He said and settled down on the couch again.

"Where is Remus at?"

"With his mum." James said tiredly.

"I know that is bullshit, you know where he really is. He uh told me something last night and I…well I was horribly judgmental and I didn't mean to be. He told me why he is gone." She said and he stared at her wide eyed.

"You know?"

"Yeah." She said and looked down at her hands folded in her lap. "He told me and I walked away. It doesn't change who he is. I just need to talk to him. Where is he?" She asked and he rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

"Alright, he is in the hospital wing."

"I already checked today."

"Well he is there now; Madam Pomfrey is fixing him up." He said and she got up.

"He is sleeping right now; she usually gives him a sleeping potion to sleep off the injuries. You won't be able to see him either unless you can sneak in and Madam Pomfrey is very hard to sneak past. You can borrow my cloak if you want." He said and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks."

"You haven't said anything to anyone have you?"

"No, goodness no, I would never say anything."

"Not even to Andrew?"

"This is between Remus and I, Andy has nothing to do with it."

"Alright, let me get my cloak, you can go in the morning." He said and got up and went up to his room, soon returning with the silvery cloak.

"Thank you James." She said and got up.

"Please don't hurt him, I mean it took him 5 years before he came clean to us."

"James I know I come off as a bitch but I am not malicious, Remus is my friend. I would never dream of hurting any of my friends."

"Alright, just had to make sure."

"Well I'm going to get to bed, you should too." She said and pat him on the arm and went up to her room.

* * *

The next morning Rebecca woke up early before everyone and snuck out with the cloak. It was nearly 6, there were only a few students up wandering the castle and Rebecca wondered who the hell could actually wake up before 7, she had a hard enough time as it was.

She finally got to the hospital wing and found one of the beds closed off by white curtains. Madam Pomfrey was in her office reading and drinking her coffee and Rebecca made her way as quietly as she could over to the bed and peered inside and saw Remus all bandaged up and sleeping and she felt a stab in her stomach as she tried to imagine the night he must have had. She pulled up one of the chairs and sat down next to the bed and softly took his cold hand in hers and ran her fingers over the rough skin and laid her head down on the bed wondering how someone like Remus could possibly be a werewolf, he was the nicest person she knew, well aside from Lily, it wasn't fair for him.

She felt a twitch in his hand and she lifted her head as she saw him stir slightly and he cracked open an eye at her and closed it and slowly opened it back up and she gave him a small smile as he started to wake up and he looked around and back to her.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Remus." She whispered back as she leaned in closer and he stared at her.

"I shouldn't have left, I came back but you were already gone. I had already suspected it but I don't know, when you confirmed it, it was like a slap in the face. Its not fair." She said as tears formed in her eyes and she looked down at her hand holding his own.

"Sorry." She said softly and removed her hand from his.

"I don't mind." He said weakly and she bit her lip and took his hand again.

"Remus I don't really care that you're a…werewolf. It doesn't change who you are." She said and he looked away from her.

"You're scared aren't you?"

"Scared of you? No, why would I be?"

"Well you should be, I'm a blood thirsty monster. Have you ever seen a werewolf Becky? You should be terrified; you shouldn't even be here right now."

"Remus are you trying to convince me to leave or something? Remus I'm not scared of you."

"Well you should be." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm not though." She said squeezed his hand a little. "I think I am scarier than you Remus." She said with a small chuckle and he smiled.

"Maybe a little, you're pretty scary when you're mad." He said and she smiled and she heard foot steps coming.

"Shit." She muttered and grabbed the cloak and pulled it over herself and stepped to the corner.

"Your feet." Remus whispered and she pulled the cloak over her feet as Madam Pomfrey came in with a tray of goblets.

"Oh you're up. Good, here you go Mr. Lupin." Madam Pomfrey said as she handed him two goblets.

"Must I really?" he asked as he brought a goblet to his lips and scrunched his nose at the smell.

"Don't make me force it down your throat Mr. Lupin." She said humorously and Rebecca frowned wondering where the hell this Madam Pomfrey was when she was in the hospital. It was all seriousness and frowns when she was in here but here she was smiling at Remus.

"Let me just check the bandages." Madam Pomfrey said and Remus side glanced at where she was.

"They feel fine, really." He said quickly.

"I'm just going to take a peek to make sure that they are healing alright." She said and Rebecca turned around, it was obvious that Remus felt discomfort with having her there that the moment and she waited until madam Pomfrey finished.

"It's healing just fine, you should be out of here by tonight, and you're healing a lot faster that's very good." She said and left the area and Rebecca pulled the cloak off and sat down.

"Aren't you going to say something about the scars?" he asked her and she looked at him confused.

"What? Oh I turned around." She said and his expression relaxed.

"Oh." He said with a nod and she sat back in the chair.

"Well, I should be going, Lily is going to start wondering where I am, normally I'm still sleeping right now." She said with a small smile and got up. "Plus I'm starving." She said and clasped her hands together. "Are we good?"

"You tell me." He said and bit his lip.

"Nothing has changed." She said with a smile and leaned down and kissed his forehead and she saw his pale cheeks tinge with pink. "I'll see you later, I hope you feel better." She said and pulled the cloak over her and peered out of the curtains at Madam Pomfrey in her office and she quietly made her way out of the hospital wing and back up to the tower.

* * *

"Did you get a letter too Remus?" Lily asked as she walked over to Remus in front of the Gargoyle outside of Dumbledore's office.

"Yeah, do you have any idea what it's about?"

"No clue, so did James." She said and soon James, Sirius, and Peter walked up.

"Do you guys know what this is about?" James asked as he walked over and gave Lily a kiss.

"No clue." Remus said with a shrug.

"Hey guys, you too?" Michael said as he walked up with Jenny, Tessa, Clara Smith, a Hufflepuff and Aiden Smith.

"Well this sure is a lot of people." Remus said as he looked around at everyone.

"So are we going to go up?" James asked as he looked at the statue.

"Does anyone know the password?" Lily asked and everyone exchanged looks with each other.

"Well it's bound to be some sort of sweet, it always has been, lets try a few. Cauldron Cake?" James said and the statue did nothing.

"Cockroach cluster." Peter said hopefully.

"Acid pop." Aiden said.

"Chocolate frogs." James said.

"Pumpkin pasty." Sirius said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Lemon drop." Remus said and the gargoyle sprang to life and stepped out of the way revealing a staircase and everyone looked at him.

"Yes you would know the password, know- it- all." James muttered and Remus shrugged as he walked up the stairs.

The door was already open and he stepped inside and looked around. He saw Fawks sitting on his perch. Soon everyone followed behind and stood around in the office.

"I don't think he is here." Jenny said as she looked around.

"So he called us here and isn't here?" James asked and soon Dumbledore came down the stairs.

"Welcome all please have a seat." He said and they saw Moody follow him close behind and with a wave of Dumbledore's wand, chairs appeared for everyone to take a seat.

"Lemon drop anyone?" Dumbledore held out a small bowl, the group shook their heads, apart from Aiden, James and Sirius who thanked him and took one each. "Now then." Dumbledore continued as he sat down. I suspect you're all wondering why I called you here?" he said from behind his desk. The small group of students nodded.

"As I am sure you all know, there is an evil force at work in the Wizarding world. It threatens our existence and the lives of many, Wizarding and Muggle alike."  
They all nodded gravely again as he spoke.

"All means necessary must be taken to try and stop this force. There is already a movement that fights against this evil, and I would like you all to join us."  
Hesitant glances were exchanged

"You must understand that if you agree to this, your lives may well be at risk." he said very seriously, "I want you to understand this very clearly."

"We could die?" Aiden asked.

"Dead?" Peter said as his eyebrows rose up.

"As in... Dead?" Jenny asked quietly.

"Yes, dead." Dumbledore repeated. "Do not despair; I will give you a couple of months to decide whether or not you are willing to make such sacrifices. If you are not, I assure you, you will not be thought less of." He said and got up. "That is all, you may go." He said and everyone got up and walked out with hushed whispers between each other.

"What do you think James?" Lily asked as she took his hand.

"I don't know, I mean it's sensible, what do you think?"

"I don't know, it is going to be dangerous."

"Well if you're in, I'm in." He said with a smile and kissed her cheek with a smile.

Everyone came back to the common room and Rebecca looked up from her book on the couch with an inquisitive look.

"Are you guys thinking of joining?" Rebecca asked as they sat down.

"How do you know-." James asked and she shut her book and smiled.

"I know everything." She said and Sirius rolled his eyes. "I met with Dumbledore 2 weeks ago."

"Are you joining?" James asked and she shrugged and opened her book back up.

"I haven't quite made a decision yet, might go back to New York, might stay here, I am not sure yet."

"James we have to go make our rounds soon." Lily said as she got up and walked up to her room.

"Well I better go get ready for rounds, see you guys later." James said and went up to his room, leaving Rebecca, Remus, Sirius and Peter sitting around on the couches.

"So are you looking forward to going back home at the end of the year?" Remus asked and she shrugged.

"Cant say I am excited but you know, it will be nice to eat normal food." She said with a smile looking up. "A nice big juicy cheese burger with fries and a coke. That's a meal." She said as she leaned back with a grin and then got up. "I'm going to go finish up my Transfiguration essay for tomorrow, see you guys later." She said and headed up to her room.

* * *

"So everything since first year is in here?" James asked as they all sat around the common room on the couches with large NEWT study guides.

"Yes, and I do expect you to study James." Lily said firmly and he groaned.

"Come on Lily. I mean look at this thing. It's huge." He said and lifted it up. "It must weigh ten pounds or something."

"I will withhold privileges if you don't." she said and horror struck across his face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh believe me I would."

"Come on Lily that's not even fair." He moaned and she shrugged and started to flip through the study guide.

"Are we expected to memorize all this stuff or something?" Rebecca asked as she flipped through it dubiously.

"No but you need to have a basic knowledge of it." Lily said not looking up.

"Well I know for a fact I am going to fail the History portion, I mean look at all this, half of it you need to look up because there is so much history, I mean do we need to know about all the goblin wars? Isn't it enough knowing that there were a lot of them, rebellious little suckers." She said closed her study guide.

"You know, studying might not be so bad if it wasn't so painful." Rebecca said as she stretched out along the couch, throwing her legs over Remus' lap, nearly knocking his study guide out of his hands.

"Oops sorry Remus." She said with a chuckle and laid her head back on the arm of the couch.

"So we have a little over a month and a half to get this all studied up?" James asked as he glared down at his study guide.

"Yes, and if you have ever paid attention in class, the study guide should be more of a review, you're going to do great sweetie." She said and kissed his cheek.

"I might be a little more inclined to study you know, if I had some motivation." James said and wiggled his eyebrows and Lily raised her eyebrow at him not the least bit amused.

"Come on Lily, look at this thing." He said holding it up.

"Yes well you better get to studying dear." She said as she turned back to her own and he frowned and glared at the study guide.

"Well I am starving, want to go down to lunch Remus?" Rebecca asked as she lifted her head.

"Uh." He said and looked at the study guide and closed it. "Yeah sure come on." He said and she threw her feet off him and got up.

"Any one else?" Rebecca asked as she looked at everyone.

"Maybe in a few." Sirius said as he curiously flipped through the study guide.

"Alright come on." She said and walked out with Remus.

They walked in silence for a while before Rebecca glanced at him and he looked at her.

"What?" He asked curiously and she shrugged.

"Uh are you going to Hogsmead next week?"

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Want to go with me?" She asked and he looked at her with slight surprise over his face.

"Really?"

"Remus, why is it such a shock to you when I ask you stuff like this?" she asked as she stopped and turned to him.

"Uh I don't know." He mumbled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Remus I like you, alright? I don't know if you have picked up on it yet but I think you're a pretty nice guy; don't be completely and utterly shocked when I ask you to things like this." She said as a small smile came across her lips.

"Oh, uh alright." He said with a nod.

"Alright then, so it's a go?"

"Yeah." He said and they continued down the hall together.

* * *

"Lily may I please go?" Rebecca moaned as she pushed the NEWT study guide away from her.

"Becky come on you promised you would study."

"Yes study, I did not agree to torture, this is torture, the letters are all starting to merge together and none of it is making any sense any more.' She said as she rubbed her eyes and laid her head down on the table. "Plus I am starving and I can't do anything on an empty stomach. I mean my stomach growling is the loudest thing in this library. While you went and got a book, Madam Pince came over here and shushed my growling stomach Lily. She shushed my stomach! It's a sign that its time to leave the library and go feed the stomach monster.' Rebecca said as she lifted her head and Remus looked at Lily.

"I'm a little tired of studying right now; we've been in the library for nearly 5 hours."

"Well most of the time we were doing our homework." Lily said as she shut her book.

"Yeah but the other 4 hours we have been studying." Rebecca sighed and shut the study guide.

"I would have to say it was an even amount Becky, don't be dramatic." Lily said and looked at Remus and Rebecca.

"Alright, let's drop this off at the tower and go down to dinner." Lily said with a sigh as she started to pack her things away.

"Success." Rebecca said loudly and punched the air earning a glare and a shush from Madam Pince.

* * *

"Remus how ya feeling?" Rebecca asked as she sat across from him in the Three Broomsticks.

"Rebecca I'm fine really, its something I'm used to." He said and took a drink of his butterbeer.

"Sorry, just want to make sure you're alright." She said and he smiled.

"Thank you for the concern Rebecca it means a lot to me." He said and she looked around.

"Want to get out of here? It's getting kind of crowded." She said as she looked around at the students that kept coming in. Nearly the whole school had come, mostly 5th and 7th years who wanted to escape the studying of their NEWTs and OWLs, Hogsmead being their only escape.

"Yeah sure, can I finish this?" he asked looking at his half finished drink.

"Let's just take them." She said as she looked around and hid her mug in her cloak.

"Becky that's stealing." Remus said and she rolled her eyes.

"I plan on giving it back, what the hell am I going to do with this thing? Come on, no one is looking, lose the moral compass." She said and he glanced around and stuck his mug in his cloak and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks and headed down the street with their drinks.

"See, that was easy."

"I feel a little guilty. I was never much good at this type of thing like James or Sirius."

"What did you guys steal things on a daily basis or something?"

"Well sometimes we would knick things from Filch."

"Ooh Remus you _do_ have a bad boy side, all this time I thought it was Mr. Good Two Shoes." She said with a smirk and he shrugged.

"I guess James and Sirius have had some influence on me."

"Thank goodness not too much."

The found themselves soon at the Shrieking Shack and she leaned against the fence with her back to the shack sipping on her butterbeer and watching Remus.

"This is uh where I come to transform." He said out of the silence and she stopped and looked at him curiously.

"There is a tunnel under the Whomping Willow that leads to here, the screams and howls that the villagers hear are me, Dumbledore just encouraged the haunting and so no one comes near it, which is good." He said and looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"When were you bitten? If you don't mind me asking."

"I was 5. I was bitten by Fenrir Greyback, he is notorious for biting small children so that they grow up hating humans, you would not believe the prejudices against werewolves and with that, and they have no choice but to hate them. I have no idea what I am going to do after I leave here, the Anti Werewolf laws make it impossible to get a job and even then most people won't even hire a werewolf." He said and she took his hand and he looked down at it before looking at her.

"I'm sorry Remus, I had no idea. I can't imagine what you go through every month. It must be painful." She said and brought his hand up to her face as she looked at him and planted a kiss on his knuckles and he looked away from her.

"How can you even stand to be around me Becky? Knowing what I am, what I become every month?"

"Well I liked you before I found out, why would that change anything?"

"Because…I'm a monster."

"Remus you're not a monster."

"Yes I am." He said firmly and she rolled her eyes.

"Remus you may see yourself as a monster." She said and touched his face lightly, her fingers trailing the scar along his jaw. "But this heart is human." She said as she placed her hand on his heart. "And that is what separates the man from the monster." She said as she looked up at him as he looked at her intensely. He looked away from her and she touched his face and made him look at her and she kissed him. She could feel him tremble as she kissed him and it took him a second before he was kissing her back, his hand resting on her waist and slowly wrapping around her as he pulled her closer to him.

"Oh isn't this darling?" Someone said and Rebecca and Remus broke apart as they saw Rabastan, Rodolphus and Bellatrix and Rebecca groaned as she leaned her head against Remus' shoulder.

"Really? Right now?" Rebecca snapped and took a deep breath.

"Let's just go." Remus said quietly and took her hand.

"Remus these really aren't the 'lets not make this a fight' kind of people." She muttered as she looked at the Slytherins.

"Lovely to see you too." Rebecca said with a cheeky smile.

"We were just on our way." Remus said and the Slytherins stood in the way.

"I have a riddle for you." Rebecca said and Remus gave her a wary glance.

"What are black and blue all over and lays on the floor whimpering?" Rebecca asked and they looked at each other and Rebecca pulled out her wand.

"You if you don't leave us alone." Rebecca said and they all pulled their wands out and Remus pulled his out as well.

"Becky-."

"Well two intelligent Gryffindors against three stupid Slytherins, who the hell do you think is going to win?" She asked.

"Whoa a party huh?" Someone said and everyone looked over at Sirius and his date.

"Alright two intelligent Gryffindors, an idiot and a whore against three Slytherins I still think our chances are good." Rebecca said and Sirius rolled his eyes at Rebecca as his date glared at her.

"You might want to keep moving." Sirius said with a glare and the Slytherins walked off with a huff and Sirius turned to Rebecca and Remus.

"Thanks mate." Remus said with a small smile.

"No problem, I saw them following and thought it might be a good idea to see what they were up to." Sirius said and pocketed his wand. "No thank you Walcott?" Sirius asked cockily.

"I didn't ask for your help, we could have taken them."

"Not a chance."

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah. You only barely beat me in the duel in class. No way you could take on three Slytherins, as stupid as they may be."

"Oh don't be a sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser."

"Why don't we settle this now?"

"Becky come on-."

"Alright then." Sirius said as he got out his wand.

"Becky please." Remus said and she looked at Remus and back to Sirius.

"Rain check." Rebecca said and walked back towards the village with Remus in tow.

"Thank you." He said and she glanced back at him and shrugged.

* * *

**Thank you for readying, i hope you enjoyed it. I appreciate all your support in this story.**

**I havent figured out how many chapter i am going to write because i havent quite finished outlining the whole thing yet but i am shooting for something like 40 or something.**

**You have no idea how excited i am now that Remus and Rebecca are FINALLY starting to show affection towards each other, haha all this time, all along. Well I am not sure when the next chapter will be out but keep an eye out.**

**Please rate and review =)**


	24. Chapter 24

It was the last match of the year, Slytherin verses Gryffindor. It was the match that everyone had been waiting all year for. It was a beautiful cool spring day, and the entire school had attended the game, three fourths of the school cheering for Gryffindor which overwhelmed the other fourth cheering for Slytherin.

"Come on Gryffindor!" Rebecca yelled from the stands, everyone optimistic about Gryffindor wining, which was if Slytherin didn't play dirty but the likelihood of that was obsolete.

The quaffle was tossed in to the air and Rodolphus grabbed the quaffle and headed for the Gryffindor hoops, all while every Slytherin player did everything they could to ram, hit, and other wise try to disable any other Gryffindor from getting in the way and soon scored a goal. By the first few minutes Rebecca knew this was going to be a hell of a game.

After an hour the score was nearly double of Gryffindor at 200 to 90. 5 penalties had already been called out on Slytherin but they didn't even seem to notice, they kept going along hurting any Gryffindor in any way possible and had already hit Tommy in the back with a Bludger which he was currently hunched over his broom holding his back yet never giving up, most of the Gryffindor team had been hurt in some way, Michael was sporting a broken ankle, Mason had already been knocked out of the game with a bludger to the back of the head.

"Are you feeling alright?" Rebecca asked as she turned to Remus who sat pulling his jacket closer to him. The weather hadn't entirely warmed up yet and it was obvious that Remus wasn't quite enjoying the cold at the moment, especially with the full moon only a week away.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You want my cloak?" she asked motioning to her cloak folded up on the stand.

"I'll be fine." He said with a smile and she returned the smile before turning back to the game. Lily nearly screamed as two Slytherins nearly rammed James in to one of the stands and she gripped Rebecca's arm tight.

"Lily, I love you and all but you're cutting off my circulation." Rebecca said as she turned to Lily and she gasped and let go of her arm immediately.

"Oh, sorry, I'm just so nervous; it scares me seeing James like this." She said softly and sat down.

"James will be fine- ohhh go James." She yelled as James got a hold of the quaffle and sped towards the Slytherin hoops.

"Yeah James!" Rebecca cheered as he scored past the keeper with ease.

"I just can't wait for this game to be over with." Lily sighed.

"Oh foul move asshole." She yelled as one of the beaters punched Sirius in the face.

The game dragged on for another half hour before the snitch was spotted by Flint and he sped after it with Tommy not too far behind.

"Come on Tommy." Rebecca screamed as Tommy pulled himself closer to his broom and slowly sped up to Flint. He barely dodged a bludger which threw him off course for a moment before getting back on Flints tail again. They were neck and neck as they shot up in to the air and Tommy reached out, only slightly ahead of Flint and suddenly a bludger came out of no where and hit Flint in the side knocking him in to Tommy. He tumbled over Tommy and crashed in to the stands as Tommy continued in hot pursuit after the snitch as Slytherin tried to do whatever they could to disable Tommy while Gryffindor did everything they could to protect Tommy. He barely grasped the snitch as a Slytherin hit him from the side, knocking him clear off his broom sending him flying 50 feet above the ground. James and Michael tried to catch him but barely missed him as he crashed in to the ground. The crowd went wild cheering for Gryffindor and Lily hurried out of her seat and down to the field with Remus, Jenny, Rebecca, Tessa and Peter in hot pursuit.

Lily ran to James and pulled him in to a kiss as everyone whistled and cheered and he grinned and held up the cup before kissing her again. Rebecca looked at Sirius who was wiping blood from his nose that was freely bleeding and gave him a small smile before hugging Michael.

The party that night could not be contained and no one tried to either. The entire house piled in to the common room which miraculously seemed to hold everyone comfortably. Everyone hushed up only when McGonagall came, thinking she would send everyone to bed but she only wished everyone congratulations and to keep it down before leaving and the party continued with the addition of Firewhiskey as the younger students went off to bed.

"Alright, Truth or dare any one?" James hollered as he held up an empty bottle of fire whiskey, one of the three that had been handed out already. A few students including James, Sirius, Peter, Michael, Jenny, Tessa, Tim, Lex, Leo, Mason and two 6th year girls named Hannah Marshall and Taylor Nolan, formed a circle with the couches and chairs and pillows.

"Lily are you going to play?" James asked as he pulled her in to his lap.

"I would rather not." She said as she frowned at his firewhiskey breath. Rebecca had learned long ago that Lily wasn't too favorable to drinking.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded.

"Remus get over here." Rebecca said and took a sip from her firewhiskey butterbeer drink.

"I would rather not." He said and she pouted and he shook his head.

"Party poooooooper." She said and stuck out her tongue at him before turning to the circle.

"Alright who is going to go first?" James asked as he looked around at everyone.

"I will." Rebecca said as she raised her hand excited.

"Becky, truth or dare?" Michael asked.

"Um, truth."

"Oh come on." Everyone groaned and she rolled her eyes.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…" he said and looked around. "Ok run in to the first year dorm room and grab one of them and bring him down here." He said and she laughed and got up, wobbled a bit and ran up the boys stairs. There was some yelling and then a scream before Rebecca came down the stairs with a small boy over her shoulder kicking and yelling to put him down and she tossed him on the couch and he looked around bewildered as everyone laughed and he quickly got up and ran back up the stairs muttering something along the lines of 'crazy nutter' and Rebecca sat back down next to Sirius and grabbed the firewhiskey bottle next to him and took a drink.

"Did I say you could have some?" he asked, his speech slightly slurred.

"Does it look like I care?" She asked with a giggle and pushed the bottle back in to his hands.

"Timmy, truth or dare?" Rebecca asked.

"Dare."

"Um, go give Remus over there a nice friendly peck." She said with a smile and Remus sighed and looked at Tim who shrugged and got up and walked over to Remus.

"I hope you enjoy this as much as I do mate." He said and grabbed Remus' face and pecked him once on each cheek and sat back down with a smile as everyone laughed at Remus' annoyed look.

"Taylor, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you have a crush on this very moment?" he asked and Taylor's cheeks blushed red.

"Amos Diggory." She said with a giggle and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Uh what a bore."

"He has a nice smile." She came back with shyly.

"Well thank goodness I won't be seeing him after the end of this year, I don't think I could stand it." Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Leo Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to take off your shirt for the remainder of the game." Taylor said with a smile and Leo shrugged and stripped off his shirt as everyone gave whistles and he tossed his shirt at Rebecca with a smirk and she rolled her eyes and threw it in Sirius' face who threw it behind him.

"Thanks a lot Walcott, I almost spilled my drink."

"Cant have that can we?" She asked sarcastically.

"James truth or dare." Leo said and James took a sip of the firewhiskey and smiled.

"Dare."

"Alright I dare you to write and send McGonagall a love note right now, something for her to wake up to." Rebecca said with a drunken giggle and Sirius started to laugh as James face palmed.

"We did something along the lines of that 2 years ago where Prongs here proposed to McGonagall." Sirius said as he nearly choked on his own spit from laughing.

"You proposed to McGonagall?" Rebecca said as she started to giggle and fell over on to Sirius who promptly pushed her off him.

"Did she give you an answer?" Rebecca asked.

"No she gave him a detention and walked off." Sirius said and smiled.

"So that wasn't a no. Come on write her a nice love letter spilling out your heart to her." Rebecca said and Jenny laughed as she got up and ran up to the room and returned with pink stationary and placed it in James' lap.

"Come on mate, spill out your feelings for her." Michael said laughing as James took the quill hesitantly.

"My beloved Minny." James said as he started to write. "As I write this it puts a smile on my face just like the single thought of you stills my beating heart." James said and looked at Lily as she raised an eyebrow at him and everyone started to laugh. "Uh." James said and scratched his head. "I feel like I'm betraying Lily here." James said and Lily rolled her eyes and he smiled and continued with the letter. "I see the way you look at me with such love, longing and tenderness and I can only say I feel the same way. Our love is a secret, a secret love." He said and paused. "All these years I have managed to keep this all inside but I can no longer contain my love for you, please, if there is any hope for us, please meet me in the astronomy tower at 9 o'clock." He said and looked around at everyone laughing.

"Forever yours, James Potter." He signed and looked at his letter proudly. "Now to send it." He said with a grin and kissed Lily on the cheek.

The dares continued around with odd dares of singing and dancing around the common room, people kissing other people, various stripping, embarrassing truths and James nearly strangled Michael when he kissed Lily on the cheek. It went around the circle a few times until it came to Rebecca who had at this point nearly downed half the bottle of firewhiskey with Sirius.

"Becky, truth or dare?" Peter asked with a drunken giggle.

"Dare." She said with a wild grin.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius." He said and paused. "With tongue." He said and everyone looked at Peter and then to Rebecca and Sirius wondering if Rebecca and Sirius would do it.

"Hmmm, alright." She said simply with a shrug and grabbed Sirius' face and kissed him hard.

"Ow." Sirius said as he rubbed his nose and she pushed him away from her.

"See? Done." She said and leaned back on the couch.

"That's something I never thought would ever happen." Michael said with a laugh.

"Me either." James said as he stared at Rebecca sitting calmly sipping on her drink.

"Alright I think I am ready for bed." Michael said as he got up and helped Tim up.

"Me too." Jenny said and got up and soon Taylor and Hannah followed by others until it was just Remus, Sirius, Peter, James, Lily and Rebecca sitting around on the couches.

"Well that was fun." Rebecca said with a sigh as she drank back the rest of her firewhiskey butterbeer and rolled the empty bottle on the floor.

"You guys better get this all cleaned up by tomorrow." Lily said as she got up. "I'm going to bed, Becky you would be wise as to do so as well in the near future." She said and gave James a kiss. "Congrats on winning the cup dear." She said and bade every goodnight and headed up to bed.

"I need some sleep." Peter said and wobbled his way up and soon Remus made his way up until it was just James, Sirius and Rebecca who was currently nearly passed out on the couch in a ball.

"We won the cup mate." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Yeah can't believe it." James said with a smile.

"What do we do with her? That doesn't look comfortable." James said as he looked at Rebecca curled with her neck at an awkward position.

"We could wake her up but I don't know, she looks comfortable." Sirius said as he rubbed his chin.

"I think we should wake her." James said and Sirius sighed and gave her a nudge in the side and she swatted lazily at him and mumbled something incoherent.

"What did she say?" James asked and Sirius shrugged.

"Well I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow mate." James said and pat him on the shoulder and went up the stairs.

Sirius looked over at Rebecca and nudged her with his foot and she lifted her head slowly.

"You have soft lips." She said with slurred speech.

"Yeah?" He asked and took another drink of the firewhiskey.

"Mmmmhm." She said and sat up and looked around.

"Where is everyone?"

"Bed."

"mmmmm." She said with a sigh and stared at the fire.

"I should go to bed." She mumbled and looked around. "Alright, gunna do it." She said and slowly pulled herself up and grabbed the couch to hold herself steady. Sirius used his foot and with a small shove she was sprawled out across the floor and he started to laugh.

"Oh ha ha, that's so funny." She grumbled sarcastically and grabbed a hold of the couch and tripped over her feet, landing on him and elbowing him in the face as she started to laugh.

"Karma is a bitch." She said with a giggle and e pushed her off him and she rolled out on the floor.

"Asshole, help me up." She said and held out her hand wobbling towards him.

"I don't think I will."

"I'll tell you a secret." She said and he looked at her interested.

"What might that be?"

"Well help me up and I will tell you." She said and he sighed and took her hand and she pulled him down on the floor with her and she started laughing.

"Oh ha ha, I should have seen that…coming." He said and sprawled out on the floor.

"Mmmm this is comfortable." She mumbled as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lily woke up and glanced over at Rebecca's bed which had not been touched. Kimba laid across the pillow relaxed and she got up and got ready for the day before heading downstairs and she saw several people snickering and whispering with each other. She got closer and her eyebrows rose at the sight of Rebecca and Sirius sprawled on the floor with Rebecca laying half on Sirius with his arm around her.

"Hell has frozen over." James said with a chuckle as he came up and gave her a kiss. Jenny turned around with a grin and ran up the stairs and returned with Rebecca's camera and snapped a picture and looked at Lily.

"She is going to kill us for this." She said with a laugh and walked back up the stairs to return the camera.

"So who do you think we should wake first? Sirius so he can get the hell out of there or Rebecca so we can watch her beat the shit out of him?" Michael asked as he walked over.

"Well I think probably Sirius-." She said before Rebecca started to stir and everyone whispered animatedly and she slowly opened her eyes and covered them as the sun shone in to the room.

"Oh what a night." She muttered as she rubbed her head and everyone went quiet as she looked around at everyone.

"What are you all loo-." She said and paused and looked down as Sirius groaned and there was a moment of silence and tension before Rebecca slapped him across the face and he shot up holding his face.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked and looked around and spotted Rebecca.

"What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Oh just because I was drunk you thought you might try something?" She snapped as she pulled herself up and pushed him down as he tried to get up.

"I have no idea what the hell happened." He shouted and she threw a pillow at his face with incredible accuracy as she stormed up to her room, pushing everyone out of the way as she went.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that woman? Nearly trying to kill me, I have no idea what the hell is going on." Sirius said as he got up and looked at everyone.

"What?" He asked and everyone hurried along and Sirius rubbed his face where Rebecca had slapped him and looked at James trying not to laugh.

"Oh yes its so funny Prongs." He spat bitterly and walked up to his room and James looked at Lily.

"I think it was better we just let nature take its course." He said with a laugh and took her hand and led her out of the tower to the Great Hall for breakfast.

* * *

"Lily." James said as he poked Lily and she did her best as to ignore him. He had for the past half hour been bugging Lily to go on a walk around the lake while she insisted on studying.

"James, dear, if you don't stop bugging me I will have Becky over here hex you." Lily said and James looked at Rebecca who was currently snoozing.

"Yeah I don't think she is going to do a whole lot right now." He said and Lily looked up and nudged Rebecca under the table and she cracked open an eye.

"I was only resting my eyes, I was starting to hallucinate that the book was going to eat me." Rebecca mumbled and Remus looked at her amused.

"Why don't we take a break Becky." Remus said as he got up and James gasped.

"How come they get to take a break?"

"Well they have been studying."

"So have you, you deserve a break just like anyone else." He said and Rebecca stuck her tongue out at James and walked out with Remus and James sighed and laid his head down on the table and then sat up.

"Do you know exactly what is going on with Becky and Moony? They aren't together are they?"

"Not that I know of, Jen and Tessa tried to get something out of her by annoying the crap out of her but she insisted there was nothing going on between them."

"That's a bunch of bollocks, they stare at each other all the time and- and take walks, which we should be doing." James said as he ran his fingers down her spine making her shiver and she looked at him and he grinned at her and she sighed.

"You aren't going to let up are you?"

"Not a chance." He said and she pushed her books away and he kissed her cheek and pulled her up.

"Come; let us clear your head of this stuffy library." He said and led her out of the library.

Rebecca and Remus walked around the castle going over NEWT material until they stopped when they reached the clock tower and leaned against the railing and she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"We have less than a month left Remus." She said and lifted her head and kissed his shoulder and laid her head back down.

"I know, NEWTs are next week."

"I don't want to talk about NEWTs, we have been talking about them for the past month or so."

"Well what _do _you want to talk about?"

"I don't know." She said and paused. "I broke my arm when I fell off a horse when I was 9 and I have broken my hands plenty of time, mostly fights. I have this scar from hopping a fence." She said as she rolled up her sleeve and showed him a scar on her arm.

"All mine are from my transformations." He said as he gripped the railing hard making his knuckles go white.

"Remus you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." She said as she lightly took his hand in hers and laced her fingers through his.

"You aren't a little curious?" He asked as he looked at her. He had seen her look at his scars curiously but she always stayed silent and acted as if she hadn't seen it in the first place which he was grateful for.

"Remus I am not going to make you tell me anything you don't want to. I know it's hard for you to talk about."

"Who would have guessed you were the sensitive type Becky.' He said with a smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Please don't tell any one, it makes it hard to play the cold hearted bitch." She said with a laugh.

"I won't tell a soul." He said with a smile and ran his fingers over the side of her cheek lightly and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. He lightly took her face, his fingers running over her lips lightly and he leaned down and kissed her lightly and pulled away and watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him. He brought his arms around her and pulled her in to a hug as she wrapped her arms around him and he buried his face in to her neck, his hot breath against her neck.

"Becky you're so beautiful." He whispered and lightly planted a kiss on her neck. "You have no idea." He said and looked at her, pushing her hair out of her face and she smiled at him.

"Thank you Remus." She said and pecked him on the lips. "What do you say we go get something to eat? I don't know about you but I am starving." She said and he sighed.

"You sure do know how to ruin a moment don't you?" He asked and kissed her cheek.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to come out, i had a bit of a writers block, i have a little more than half of the next chapter written though so it should be out soon.**

**Thanks for reading, please rate and review =)**** Thanks *hugs***


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't even talk to me." Lily yelled as she walked in to the common room and rushed up the stairs. Remus and Rebecca looked up from talking on the couch and Peter on the floor with his study guide trying to do some last minute cramming as James walked in with an exasperated look on his face. He stood at the bottom of the stairs and sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck and sat down on the couch with his face in his hands.

"Uh Prongs, a sickle for your thoughts?" Remus said and James looked up and leaned back on the couch.

"Well I told her about you know how I poisoned Diggory so I could go to the dance with her and she got all mad and started yelling at me, telling me to stay away from her and that we were over."

"I'm on it." Rebecca said with a sigh before James could look over at her and she walked up to the dorm and heard Lily talking with Jenny and Tessa and Rebecca walked in and shut the door behind her.

"What's going on Lily?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to Lily who was crying on her bed.

"Potter, he set up the whole thing, I can't believe him, poisoning Amos like that."

"Well you have to admit, it was kind of clever." Rebecca said and Lily paused and wiped her eyes.

"Please tell me you had nothing to do with this." She said and Rebecca bit her lip and took a breath.

"Maybe a little."

"Oh Becky how could you?" Lily sighed as she got up and started to pace.

"Lily the guy practically got on his knees asking me what he could do to win you over. I mean he stopped asking you out all the time, stopped his hexing and pranking just to show you that he really liked you."

"So you mean that's the only reason he stopped? So I could go out with him?" She asked.

"No I mean he obviously matured above that but I think you helped to motivate him. The hellebore didn't really hurt Amos if that's what you're worried about; I mean it was just a very minor thing-."

"Becky I thought you were my friend, how could you be apart of something like this?" She asked as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Lily I-." Rebecca said and Lily turned away from her and Rebecca sighed and turned to the door.

"Well I'll be downstairs." Rebecca said and walked out and headed back downstairs and James got up quickly with a hopeful look on his face.

"Well she is mad at me too. Sorry James." Rebecca said and sat down next to Remus and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I shouldn't have said anything. What am I going to do without her? I have been waiting years for a chance and now it's blown and she hates me."

"Prongs she doesn't hate you. She is just upset and I am sure the stress of NEWTs isn't helping, wait until after NEWTs and try talking to her again." Remus said calmly as he flipped through his study guide.

"I can't wait that long, what if she goes back to Pretty boy Diggory?" He said with disgust.

"Prongs she isn't going back to Diggory, just give her some space right now." Remus said and James sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"How could I let this happen?" He moaned and sprawled out across the couch.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius said as he rolled over the back of the couch and on to James and sat on him while James groaned and buried his face in to the pillows.

"What up with him?" Sirius asked looking at Remus and Rebecca and raised an eyebrow at her leaning against Remus' shoulder before he looked at James.

"Lily broke up with him after she found out he poisoned Diggory to go to the dance with her and she won't talk to Rebecca because she was in on it."

"How was she in on it?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.

"I told him to use the hellebore." She said with a sigh.

"Well sucks to you. Mate I'm sorry, there are plenty of birds out there any ways." Sirius said and James groaned in to the pillow and said something incomprehensible.

"I didn't quite catch that mate."

"I don't want any other girl except Lily. She is perfect."

"Well obviously not if she broke up with you. I know plenty of birds that would kill to be with you."

"Sirius you're not really that helpful you know that? With the relationship business." Rebecca said and took Remus' study guide and started to flip through it.

"Oh yeah and you're an expert huh?"

"I never said that-."

"Well then shut your trap."

"Pads come on no need to be mean." Remus said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You are always standing up for her you know that?" Sirius said bitterly as he got up.

"Padfoot come on."

"Moony ever since _she _came here you haven't been yourself, this is bollocks. I can't believe you're choosing her over your best mate."

"I am not choosing anyone Padfoot-."

"Save it I don't need to hear it." Sirius said and turned and walked back up to the room and Rebecca looked at Peter who stared in awe before quickly going back to his study guide and Remus got up and started to pace.

"Wow end of the year exams certainly bring out the best in everyone don't they?" She asked casually as she got up.

"Where are you going?" He asked and she grabbed her jacket from the back of the couch.

"For a walk." She said as she pulled her jacket on.

"Want me to come?"

"No I'd like to just clear my head." She said as she pat his chest lightly and turned and walked out of the tower and Remus watched her go before sitting down and he looked at James who still had his face buried in the pillows.

"You don't suppose she is mad at me do you?" He asked and James lifted his head.

"I can't believe she is gone." He said sadly and buried his face in the pillows and Remus tried to figure out what he had possibly done wrong to upset Rebecca.

He waited an hour before she returned and he looked at the clock, it was nearly 11, already an hour past curfew.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he stood up when she walked in.

"Oh, I didn't know you would still be up. Yeah everything is fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked as she walked over to him and gave him a concerned look.

"You're not mad about anything right?"

"No. I just wanted to go for a walk." She said and he gave a relieved sigh and took her hand and sat down.

"You thought I was mad at you?" She asked as she sat down next to him and threw her legs over his lap.

"Sort of, you just seemed to be in such a rush."

"Not mad about anything, sorry." She said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad, I was worried." He said and ran a hand through his hair. "I mean first Lily and Prongs, and you and Lily, and me and Padfoot, I don't know if I could handle you being mad at me, ever." He said and she sighed.

"Remus you can't keep me from getting mad, if I get mad I get mad, big deal."

"Well it is to me, I don't want you getting mad."

"Remus it's inevitable." She said with a smile and took his hand and kissed it. "Trust me." She said and leaned against him with a sigh.

* * *

"I didn't see that one coming." A girl gossiped to her friends as Rebecca walked in to the bathroom to wash her hands.

"Sirius Black wearing a thong." One of them giggled.

"And he declared to her it was sexy. I would give anything to see Sirius Black in nothing but a thong." The other said as she started to laugh and Rebecca smiled to herself, nearly choking as she tried to hold back laughter, rushing to get out as quick as she could.

"But you have to admit, Sirius Black in anything, even a thong is still pretty damn sexy." The other said with a smile and Rebecca hurried out of the bathroom and headed down to the Great Hall.

"Walcott." She heard down the hall and she smiled as she recognized the voice and turned around trying to look at him seriously.

"I have a bone to pick with you." He said as he grabbed her arm and she pried it off and pushed him.

"Don't touch me." She sneered and he glared at her. She felt a smile tug on her lips and she started to laugh.

"I fail to find what is so funny Walcott." He snapped.

"Hey don't get your panties in a bunch, oh wait, I mean your thong." She said and he pushed her in to a classroom and closed the door behind him and turned to her as she continued to laugh.

"I wonder what they will say next. That you're some sort of cross dresser? That might drive away the girls. But then again maybe not."

"I am so glad you think that my humiliation is so funny, go ahead laugh it up." He snapped as he started to pace.

"Well…it is, you're the talk of the school, but then again when aren't you? You know I didn't actually think you would wear it, it was more of a gag gift."

"You said it was sexy." He said his voice straining.

"I wasn't being serious, and I didn't think you would actually wear it." She said and paused and started to laugh. "Was it comfortable?" She asked mockingly and he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe I actually listened to you." He muttered and she laughed.

"Neither can I."

"I hate you." He spat.

"Well I feel the same way, should we continue talking about our feelings over some tea?"

"I don't know what Moony sees in you honestly."

"I could say the same about you."

"You know nothing about me." He snapped and she raised an eyebrow.

"I know your type. You think you are the hottest shit around, rules don't apply to you, spoiled rich pureblood brat, thinking everything is beneath you, just like all pureblood families-."

"You better stop right there." He growled as he stepped towards her and she smirked.

"Oh have we touched a nerve Black? Family is a touchy subject." She taunted. "Mommy and Daddy not love you enough?"

"Stop it." He yelled as he pulled out his wand, pinning her against the wall with his wand at her throat.

"Do not talk about my family; you have no idea what the hell I have been through, you couldn't even imagine. Don't you ever speak of my family again." He hissed in her face and walked out of the classroom leaving Rebecca stunned. She had never seen Sirius that angry before, it was almost something scary.

* * *

The first week of NEWTs was all theory, most which Rebecca had a more difficult time with. She had always been better at practical magic than theoretical. She was sure that she had failed the History of Magic NEWT which had been on her _favorite_ topic, the Goblin Rebellions and how they were handled and how they could have been handled, what was accomplished and what could have been accomplished as well as the most influential wizards and witches of the 18th century. Transfiguration was on animaguses, Charms had been on the uses of several different charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts tested their knowledge of defensive techniques against particularly nasty spells and hexes such as the Unforgivables and knowledge of the Patronus. In Ancient Ruins they had to decipher a chart, one thing Rebecca found difficult with out Remus to help her.

"Aren't you glad that all that is over, now the easy stuff?" Rebecca said with a smile as she walked out of Ancient Ruins with Remus.

"Well I wouldn't say easy stuff-."

"I would take practical magic over theoretical magic any day. Lets get some grub, I am starving, I didn't even eat breakfast, I swear all I could hear was my stomach growling all during class."

"Yeah, I could hear it." He said and she frowned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think the entire class heard it actually. They were whispering about it the entire time, you were so absorbed in the exam to notice though." He said and she nudged him as she rolled her eyes.

"Liar." She said and he chuckled lightly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Want to go down to the lake after lunch?"

"I would love to." She said as they walked in to the Great Hall. Even after a week Lily refused to talk to James despite his many attempts of forgiveness. Lily wasn't happy with Rebecca but at least she acknowledged her existence, it was hard not to considering they dormed together, Lily seemed pretty keen on ignoring James which seemed to plunge him in to a depression. Sirius still had a grudged against Remus, all was splendid.

Rebecca sat down by the lake with Remus, she laid her head on his lap as he played with her hair and she stared out to the lake watching the giant squid stick its tentacles out of the water and crashing them down causing small waves to roll up on to the shore.

"Remus." She said with a sigh and sat up and looked at him. "Do you know why Sirius hates me so much?"

"Well to be honest, I really don't. Prongs says its because you wouldn't snog him or something."

"Oh so its an ego thing or something?"

"That's what Prong seems to think." He said and played with some grass.

"What do you think?"

"I don't know." He said sounding uncomfortable. "I think you're great." He said quietly as he looked up at her nervously and she smiled.

"I think you're pretty great too." She said and kissed his cheek before laying back down and she heard him give a sigh of relief before he started to play with her hair again.

"Uh why do you ask? If you don't mind?"

"I don't know I was just thinking about something that happened the other day." She said and turned and looked up at him. "I uh brought up his family and he didn't like that too much." She said and he frowned.

"What?"

"Becky you need to understand, Padfoot, he comes from a long line of purebloods, like crazy pureblood mania. They have always been sorted in to Slytherin, maybe an odd Ravenclaw but almost always Slytherin, the ones that were sorted any where, like Gryffindor, they are considered blood traitors. His home life wasn't that great, he didn't get along with his family and they." He said and paused. "They aren't good people, they are in to dark magic and You- know- who. They abused him too. Once his mum locked him in the basement with a boggart for 3 days without a wand, food or water." He said and looked out to the lake. "Padfoot got disowned last summer when he ran away, he finally had enough of them and he just left, that's why he lives with Prongs, he can't go home. Can you see why family is sort of a touchy subject?"

"Yeah I suppose." She said with a sigh and turned back to the lake. Well she still thought that Sirius was an asshole, but now she sort of understood why he was an asshole, she almost felt a little bad, and she had thought that her mother was a bitch, she couldn't imagine being locked away by her mother, perhaps her family wasn't that bad.

* * *

"Top marks Miss Walcott." McGonagall said as Rebecca successfully transformed the desk in to a piano. She played a few notes and McGonagall gave a satisfied nod before Rebecca gathered her things and walked out of the classroom.

"Glad that is over." She said with a sigh as she walked over to Remus who had stayed behind and waited for her. Since the practical exams were taken alphabetically, Rebecca was usually one of the last to go, in which Remus waited behind for her every time.

"Just two more to go." He said and they walked down the hall together.

"Well Potions is going to be a breeze and so should Defense."

"You're going to do great." He said with a smile and quickly kissed the top of her head.

"Any progress on James and Lily?"

"Well she asked him to pass the salt to him this morning. He was over the moon." He said and she chuckled and sighed.

"Once this is over they are going to get back together, just watch."

"It's inevitable."

"After tomorrow we have a week and a half of nothing, what the hell are we supposed to do with that time? We no longer have to learn anything right?"

"Well I hear some teachers like to give an exam on the last day of school, but that's only if they feel we deserve it."

"Let's hope they are as sick of teaching as we are of going to class. Where are we going?" She asked as they walked the opposite way of the Great Hall.

"I don't know, want to walk around?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, just around." He said and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"There is a question I have wanted to ask." She said and he glanced at her.

"Where do James, Sirius and Peter go on full moons?" She asked and he nodded his head and took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Uh I would prefer to go somewhere a little more private to tell you that."

"You don't have to-."

"I'll tell you, just not here." He said and motioned down one of the halls.

"I want to show you something." He said and pulled her down the hall.

They went up a few floors and he stopped in front of a wall and turned to her.

"Remus that's a wall." She said obviously and he motioned her to come over.

"What are we doing?" She asked as she looked at him and stood where he told her to.

"Alright I want you to think of a room, any kind of room. Think of nothing else but that room and I want you to walk past the wall three times while thinking of the room." He said and she sighed and looked at the wall and closed her eyes as she thought of a room.

"Remus what am I-."

"Shhhh, just think of the room." He said and she walked back and forth and stopped and looked at Remus.

"What am I-." She said and stopped when she saw a large oak door appear in the wall and she looked at him as he smiled.

"Go ahead, open it." He said and she walked over and examined the door and glanced back at him before grabbing the large brass knob and opening the door. She peered inside and saw a large fireplace roaring with a large plush couch in front of it, a bay window looked out to the mountains and there was a large assortment of candy and a few bottles of butter beer sitting on the table in front of the couch.

"Remus what is this place?" She asked as she walked in and Remus followed after her.

"It's called the Room of Requirement." He said and closed the door.

"Wow, this is exactly what I pictured." She said and sat down on the couch and motioned for Remus to sit down next to her as she picked up the basket filled with candy and picked out a chocolate bar and offered some to him.

"Thank you." He said and took a piece of chocolate.

"How did you find this room?"

"We actually found it on accident. It turns in to what ever you need. We were running from Filch and needed a broom closet and there it was. Needed a place to relax, here it was. It has everything you need."

"This is amazing." She said and laid back on the couch and saw a blanket appear on the table and she looked at him surprised and pulled the blanket over her.

"So this place is a private place right?"

"Yes." He said and picked up a butter beer and popped it open.

"James, Sirius and Peter are all animagi. They accompany me on the nights of the full moon. Werewolves don't attack animals."

"You're kidding right?"

"No."

"How- I mean- are they really?"

"Yes. James is a stag, Sirius is a dog, and Peter is a rat. He is the only one that can press the knot in the tree so that the Whomping Willow doesn't kill us."

"Oh wow." She said bit off some chocolate. "So the nicknames-."

"Prongs, Padfoot, Wormtail and Moony."

"Oh." She said nodding and grabbed a butterbeer.

"Yeah they did it so they could be with me on full moons."

"Wow that's really…amazing that they do that for you."

"I know, I couldn't ask for better friends." He said staring at his butter beer.

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"When you transform?"

"Yes…you can't even imagine the pain. You can ear your bones breaking and your skin feels like it's on fire and there is nothing you can do but try not to scream." He said as he stared at the fire and Rebecca put her butterbeer down and touched his hand and he flinched from her and looked at her and she scooted over closer to him and he looked at her wearily and she put his arm around her shoulders as she curled up to him and held his other hand in her own and kissed it and they sat together in silence staring at the fire just enjoying each other's company as the fire crackled before them.


	26. Chapter 26

Rebecca added powdered bicorn horn to her Amortentia Potion and it turned a light pearl color and she let out a sigh as she looked up at Slughorn enjoying some crystallized pineapple. She poured the potion in to a vial and wrote her name on it and put it in to the vial holder on his desk and gave him a small smile before going back to her seat. She gathered her things and quietly walked out of the classroom and headed up to the entrance hall and walked outside to the courtyard. She was finally done with her NEWTs, it felt good to be free.

"Hey." Someone said and she turned and looked at Andrew.

"Hey." She said and he sat down next to her.

"Can you believe, in a week and a half we will be back home?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You don't seem so excited about it."

"Well…" She said and sighed.

"Are you thinking of staying?"

"Maybe."

"Becky, New York is our home."

"I know, I know but things have kind of changed." She said and clasped her hands together.

"Is it because of Remus?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Come on you guys are about as subtle as a flying brick come on." He said and she smiled. "Is it like serious?"

"No, I mean I like him, that's all." She said with a shrug and became interested in the plant next to her.

"Becky you can still see him-."

"Andy New York has never felt as home as this has." She said as she looked up to the castle.

"Becky this isn't forever, we are leaving here in less than two weeks, this wont be here for you after that." He said and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I am just kind of confused Andy. Remus is so sweet, he is something special."

"Have you guys even talked about this? Does he want you to stay? Has he asked you to stay?"

"No."

"Would you stay for him?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Well Becky I mean what ever you decide I hope it makes you happy, I just want you to be happy." He said and squeezed her shoulder.

"Thank you Andy. What about you and Jenny, what's going to happen there?"

"We'll visit each other whenever we can."

"No chance you will stay here?"

"No, I cant, I have to go home. They are really looking forward to me coming home. You would not believe how big Jordan is getting, mom said he is already starting to roll over now, I can't wait to see him." He said and Remus came out and Rebecca waved him over.

"Hey Remus." She said and he sat down next to her and gave a polite nod to

"How did you do" He asked.

"Pretty good I think, what potion did you choose?"

"The calming draught."

"Andy what did you do?"

"Calming draught."

"Do you know where James and Lily went? I saw them disappear together." Rebecca said as she looked at Remus.

"He is going to try to talk to her again."

"I hope they get together again, James is really depressing with out Lily."

"Yeah I've noticed. You should hear the way he goes on about her."

"Lily hasn't been very fun either." She said and got up.

"Where are you going?" Remus and Andrew asked.

"I am thinking of going down to the lake, you can come if you want." She said and headed out towards the lake with Remus and Andrew following behind.

* * *

"Lily will you please listen to me?" James said as he got in front of her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lily, I know what I did was wrong alright? I get that and I completely understand and I am sorry, truly I am. There is nothing I can say or do to change what happened but Lily…I love you, you are the most amazing person I have ever met and you make me feel amazing and I am asking you for a second chance because I am not ready to give us up. Please Lily give me another chance." He said and she stared at him.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked quietly and he nodded as he took her hands.

"Lily I love you, and I am not saying this as a desperate plea to take me back. Whether you take me back or not, I love you." He said and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you too James." She said a smile broke out over her face. "I'm sorry, I think I was a little harsh, I think I was just really stressing over NEWTs and I think that going to the dance with you was the best thing." She said and he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"So you'll take me back?"

"Yes James I'll take you back." She said with a smile and kissed him.

* * *

Lily sat down in Dumbledore's office next to James, holding his hand. She looked around at the new faces. Some she already knew from school; she spotted Frank Longbottom who had been in his 4th year when she started at Hogwarts, chatting to Hagrid. Sturgis Podmore, a young man who had finished at Hogwarts in Lily's fifth year and had been a Ravenclaw, he was over the other side of the room talking to Emmaline Vance who had finished her final year of school last year. Benjy Fenwick was there; he had graduated the previous year and had been in Hufflepuff. Lily didn't know him personally, but James and him and been good friends. The Prewett twins were on the other side of the room talking with Rebecca and Andrew and Remus and Sirius took up talking to a man Lily didn't know and a girl she knew as Marlene McKinnon that had graduated two years previous.

Dumbledore suddenly entered, followed by Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody. Everyone in the office instantly hushed and sat down

"Good Evening" Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling, "I hope you have all become well equated?"  
There was a general mumble of agreement

"Good." His smiled lessened slightly, indicating he was going to jump right into the reason for the meeting. "You all know why you have been called upon. I'm sure you have been reading the Daily Prophet; you've heard that Voldemorts's followers, the Death Eaters, have been set loose upon the innocent. Murders have been occurring everyday, Muggles and Muggle-borns are in mortal peril and I have gathered those who I know will _not_ idly stand aside and watch it happen." He said and the room erupted in to chatter and Dumbledore held up his hand and everyone went quiet as he continued with his speech. "Some of those in this room are already apart of an association known as the Order of the Phoenix. Those of you who are new here I have already informed you of the order, you know what it stands for, what it does, and the risks involved. I have given you time enough to decide upon your choice, and again I implore that you realize that you will not be looked down upon if you do not wish to embark upon this journey." Dumbledore paused and looked around the room, "Do those present wish to join the Order?" He asked and the room was dead silent with the exception of the fire crackling as everyone looked at each other.

"I'm in." James said as he looked around at everyone.

"Me too." Sirius said with a smile at James as people gave their voice of joining.

Rebecca sat in the back with Andrew and looked at him as he stared at the floor.

"I really wish I could." He said as he looked at her and she nodded with a sympathetic look.

After the meeting Rebecca saw Moody walk over to her and she glanced at Remus who gave her a curious look and she shrugged and he continued walking out with everyone.

"So have you made a decision?" He asked and she looked out the window and bit her lip.

"No."

"Do you have any intention of joining the Order?" He asked and she took a deep breath and sighed and looked at him.

"I still have a lot of things I need to go through before I can make a solid decision, when I know Dumbledore will know. The thing is, I don't know entirely what I am fighting for, if I go back to the States, I mean we don't have this, not this extreme at least and its being taken care of. What am I fighting for here? I'm not giving my life and fighting for my family, or my home."

"Sooner or later it will be there, maybe not now but if this isn't stopped there isn't anything keeping it from reaching there." He said and she stared out the window.

"I could look in to the St. Mungos healer program but my grades aren't exactly top notch." She said and looked at him. "I'll let Dumbledore know before school ends." She said and he nodded and she turned and headed out of the office.

* * *

"What do you suppose they are up to?" Lily asked as she looked across the room at the boys whispering to each other and writing something down.

"I don't know something recreational." Rebecca said with a shrug as she carefully tried to throw pieces of small paper in Jenny's hair without her noticing.

"I think they are up to no good, I have seen that look before."

"Come on Lily let it go, we have a week left of school, let them enjoy it." Jenny said as she looked at Lily and a piece of paper hit the side of her face and Rebecca grinned innocently at her and Jenny felt her hair and frowned at Rebecca.

"Hey don't look at me, it was all Lily."

"Yes I am sure." She said with a roll of her eyes and shook the paper out of her hair.

"Hey Becky." James said as he motioned for Rebecca to come over and Lily raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled at her and blew her a kiss. Rebecca sighed and pushed Kimba off her lap and walked over to the boys.

"Hey do you want to do me a favor?" James asked with a grin.

"It depends on what it is."

"Make an explosive sort of potion that isn't entirely destructive or harmful and makes lots of smoke." James said quickly and she raised her eyebrows at him. "And not ask any questions or raise any suspicion."

"Well if you tell me what you're planning-."

"Not a chance." Sirius said quickly with a glare at her and Rebecca crossed her arms over her chest.

"You guys are planning some sort of end of the year prank aren't you?"

"No, what would make you ask that?" Remus asked innocently and she laughed.

"Uh alright, I think I have some things you can you if you want."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, I think I have some firecrackers from my cousin, explosive paint balls-."

"What are those?" James asked quickly.

"You know, you throw them at something and they explode paint all over anything within 10 feet." She said obviously and James looked at Sirius and Remus.

"What else do you have?"

"That's about all. Andy might have some magical clay. You mold it in to anything and basically it comes to life for about 20 minutes or so."

"Alright those will work, can you get the clay? Can you make the potion?"

"Go ask Andy yourself I am sure he will give it to you and I'm sure I can come up with some sort of potion."

"Thanks Becky.' James said with a grin and she turned around and walked back over to Lily.

"What did he want?" She asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"Beats me." She said and picked up one of Jenny's magazines off the floor and started to flip through it.

"Come on Becky." Lily begged and Rebecca smiled at her.

"Lily just relax, it's really nothing. Just sit back and relax, you have nothing to worry about." Rebecca said with a wave of her hand and Lily pouted and went back to her book, every so often glancing over at James questioningly.

* * *

"Alright James watch this." Rebecca said as she pulled out 2 vials, one was filled with a dark blue liquid the other with a gel like clear liquid. She glanced around the deserted girl's bathroom, hearing Myrtle droning on about something in one of the stalls. She peered out of the bathroom and down the halls before turning to James. She threw the vials in to one of the corners. The moment they broke on the ground there was a small explosion and the room filled with smoke, so much that Rebecca couldn't even see James 2 feet away from her. She felt her way over to the window and pushed it open and the smoke started out the window and James coughed and waved the smoke away from him.

"Merlin what was that?" He asked as he pulled his shirt over his nose.

"Erumpent Fluid, it is usually used to make explosions but if you dilute it with ginger extract and mix it with a simple fire paste it makes smoke because without a flame the paste will produce a really thick smoke." She said with a smile.

"You are positively brilliant Becky." He said as he put the vials in to his pocket.

"Careful that none of those break in your pocket, you will be very sorry if they do." She said and he gave a soft pat to the vials and smiled.

"Thanks." He said and she walked over to her backpack and pulled out a brown paper bag and handed it to him. He opened it and pulled out a few gumball sized colored balls.

"What-."

"The explosive paint balls. Trust me, they are more than they look. These are the firecrackers." She said as she held up small little red sticks. "Now be careful with these, if they blow up in your hand, you WILL lose your hand, got it?" She asked and he nodded and closed the bag and shoved it in to his robes.

"Thanks Becky. These will be put to good use.' He said with a grin and gave her a quick hug. "See you later." He said and quickly headed out of the bathroom and she looked around and headed out of the bathroom.

* * *

It was a cool spring day. Everyone had taken the Saturday afternoon to go down by the lake and sit under one of the large trees that lined the lake. James and Lily sat with their arms around each other; Jenny leaned lazily against Andrew, their fingers intertwined while Blake and Tessa leaned against the tree talking. Rebecca leaned against Remus' legs and he used the back of her head as a book rest, which had peeved Rebecca at first before she simply let it go. Sirius sat up in the tree, tossing small pieces of bark at Peter who kept blaming Blake and Tessa who simply laughed when he looked around bewildered.

"Just think, in three days we will be graduated." Lily said with a sigh as she played with the flower that James had picked for her.

"It seems strange, this has been our home for the past 7 years, I can't imagine being any where else." Tessa said with a sigh and Blake kissed her cheek.

"Me either." Jenny said Andrew hugged her.

"Anyone expecting anything?" James asked as he looked up at an owl flying towards them.

"No." Everyone said before the letter landed in Rebecca's face and she sat up swatting the air around her getting up as fast as she could and pulled out her wand.

"Little fuckers pull this shit all the time." She said with a grumble and bent down and picked up the letter and sat back down next to Remus.

"Sorry about your book." She said with a smile as she picked up his book and handed it to him and she looked at the letter and opened it.

"What?" She said confused as she stared at it and Remus leaned over to look at it.

"What does St. Mungos want?" he asked and she read through it again.

"I've been accepted in to their training program." She said confused as she handed the letter to Remus.

"You know I bet Dumbledore set this up." She said with a sigh as she laid back down against Remus' legs.

"Well are you going to take it?"

"I shouldn't, I didn't deserve to get in. My grades aren't half as good as Lily's. I know that Kayla applied and got denied and she is loads smarter than me." She said and sat up.

"Becky you doubt yourself too much, you're brilliant with a wand and in potions, I am sure you would do fine." James said and she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I need to have a word with this wizard about this." She said as she grabbed the letter from Remus and shoved it in to her back pocket.

"I'll be back." She said and headed up to the castle.

She came up to the stone gargoyle and stared at it peeved. She had no idea what the password was.

"Lemon drop?" She said and the gargoyle did nothing.

"Chocolate frog?" She said and it stayed put.

"Um…" She said and paused trying to think of all the wizarding candy she knew. "Pumpkin pasty." She suggested and rolled her eyes to herself. "Its not even real chocolate." She muttered. "Cockroach cluster, uh Berty Botts?" She said and the statue remained where it was.

"Come on!" She snapped as she kicked the statue and immediately regretted it as pain shot through her foot and she grabbed it and toppled over on to the ground and groaned. Suddenly the gargoyle moved and she looked up as Dumbledore came down the stairs and looked at her amused.

"Hello Miss Walcott, what a pleasant surprise." He said with a twinkling smile and she pulled herself up and limped on her food.

"I need to speak with you." She said as she pulled out the letter.

"How about we talk in my office?" he asked as he motioned back up the stairs and started up the stairs and she gripped the railing as she pulled herself up the stairs and walked in to his office.

"Please take a seat." He said as he sat down and waved his wand and a chair appeared. "Lemon drop?" he offered and she sat down in the chair and held up the letter and put it on his desk. He folded his hands and looked at her, not even glancing down at the letter.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, there is, I didn't even apply for a position at St. Mungos and here I have an acceptance letter for their training program."

"Miss Walcott I assure you that you are more than qualified to attend the St. Mungos training program and you do want to be a healer don't you?"

"Yes-."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's just." She said and got up. "I feel like you used your own influence to get me in to the program."

"Miss Walcott I assure you I did not influence anyone to do anything."

"Then how did I get accepted?"

"Because they feel that you would do well in the program and that you will someday be a fine healer, which is what you want to be."

"Which means I stay here." She said and he nodded. "So you did arrange this." She said and sat back down and folded her hands and stared down at her feet.

"Miss Walcott, do you want to stay? If you do not wish to say all you have to do is say so. I bring this up because the school year draws close to an end and you have not given an answer as to whether you are staying or returning back to New York once the school year ends. "

"Yes I do." She said quietly.

"Very well." He said and she looked up at him.

"You knew I wanted to stay." She said and got up and grabbed the letter and shoved it in to her back pocket.

"Have a good day Miss Walcott." He said and she gave him a wave over her shoulder and walked out of the office.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Thanks for the review, they really keep me going, keep it up :)**

**Holy crap, 4K hits! i cant believe it, thank you for your support guys**


	27. Chapter 27

Someone shook Rebecca awake and she cracked open her eyes at Lily holding something in her hands.

"Lily, it is a Saturday, if this is not a matter of life and death, I will kill you." Rebecca grumbled as she pulled herself up and Lily held a letter out in front of her.

"It's our NEWT scores." Lily said and Rebecca groaned and flopped back on to her pillow face first.

"Becky don't you want to know your scores?" Lily asked and Rebecca mumbled something incomprehensible in to the pillow.

"What?" Lily asked confused and Rebecca lifted her head.

"Yes but it is not exactly something I want to wake up to, it might ruin my whole day." She said and put her face back in to the pillow.

"It could make your day, come on think positive, I am sure you did great." Lily said and Rebecca sighed and sat up.

"Why don't you read it that way I can go back to sleep without worry?" Rebecca said and pushed the letter towards Lily.

"Will you read mine? I am too nervous to look at them." Lily said holding out her letter to Rebecca.

"Sure." She said and opened the letter and looked at the scores. Lily looked at Rebecca's with a grin and squealed.

"Becky you got five O's and an E in History of Magic." Lily said and looked at Rebecca excitedly and Rebecca looked at Lily's with a frown.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked concerned and Rebecca looked back at the scores.

"Lily I am not going to lie, it looks grim." She said and rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lip. "You failed everything." She said and looked back at Lily who stared in horror.

"What?" She asked and grabbed the letter from her and Rebecca started to laugh and Lily glared at her.

"Becky that's not funny." She muttered and gave a sigh at the scores.

"Like you would get anything other than straight O's." Rebecca said and rolled back on her pillow and pulled the covers over her.

"Now please let me sleep." Rebecca said and pulled the covers over her head and suddenly the door flew open and Jenny and Tessa came in squealing and Rebecca groaned as they started to talk animatedly about their scores.

"Yeah I thought I was going to get more sleep. Silly me." She muttered and sat up and walked to the bathroom to get ready for breakfast.

Rebecca came downstairs and saw Remus sitting on the couch with a book in hand and she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hey Becky, how did you do?"

"Alright, got an O in everything but History, thanks for helping me in Ruins, I don't think I would have gotten an O if you hadn't helped me all year."

"No problem."

"How did you do?" She asked as she saw his letter sticking out of the pages of his book.

"Same as you, all O's and an E in History."

"Lily got straight O's, but like that wasn't predictable. What did James get?"

"Straight O's, same as Padfoot. Wormtail barely scraped 4 O's and 2 E's."

"That's great, James only needs like 5 O's to be an Auror right?"

"Yeah, he is pretty excited about it."

"What is Sirius going to do?"

"I don't know, he never really had anything in mind, said he wanted to keep his options open."

"Right, what an achiever." She muttered with a roll of her eyes. "Come on lets go get some breakfast." She said and got up.

"I was going to wait for Wormtail and Pads."

"Alright well I'll see you downstairs." She said and he nodded and she walked towards the portrait and soon sensed someone by her.

"They don't need me to wait for them." He said with a small smile and they headed out together.

* * *

Soon graduation day was upon them, Rebecca stared around the dorm room as she watched the girls pack up their things, and Jenny and Tessa were party crying while Rebecca saw Lily holding back tears as she made her bed.

"Can you believe it, it's our last day here." Lily said sounding choked as she put a small stack of books in to her trunk. Rebecca leaned her head against the window as she looked out to the lake, Kimba sat in her lap purring loudly as she stroked him slowly.

"It seems like just yesterday we got here, how did time fly by so quickly?" Jenny choked out as she sat down on the bed and Tessa sat down next to her and put an arm around her.

"Thank goodness this mascara is waterproof." Jenny said with a small laugh.

"At least we will be seeing each other after school." Lily offered and Rebecca frowned.

"I think I would rather it be under better circumstances that we will be seeing each other." She said with a sigh and picked up Kimba as she stood up and set him aside.

"So you are for sure staying?" Jenny asked and Rebecca nodded and closed her trunk and sat down on it. "My parents weren't exactly pleased with such short notice but I think they will be happy to have an empty nest. Remus suggested I get a room at a place called the Leaky Cauldron until I move in to an apartment."

"You can come stay with me Becky, I am sure my parents wouldn't mind." Lily said as she closed her trunk and grabbed her robes and threw them on.

"Thanks but I am sort of looking forward to having my own place, getting a job and starting my training."

"I can't wait to start training, I am so excited we can do it together" Lily said with a smile.

"Yeah me too. We should probably be heading down to the Great Hall." Rebecca said and got up off her trunk.

"I just need to pack a few more things." Jenny said as she got up and continued with her packing.

"Me too."

"Alright well I am going to go down to the common room; I'll meet you guys down there." Rebecca said and headed to the door.

"Me too, see you guys down there." Lily said and followed her out and they went down to the common room where they saw the boys sitting around whispering to each other.

"Hello beautiful." James said with a grin as he walked over to Lily and she stopped in her step and Rebecca looked at her and saw Lily's eyes water up and James stared at her dead in step unsure of what to do. Lily started to cry and James' eyes got wide as he looked at Rebecca who motioned him to go to her and he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her and she cried in to his chest and Rebecca looked at Remus who gave her a wary look and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I wont be turning on the water works any time soon." She said with a laugh and sat down next to him on the couch and sighed and looked at Remus who sat casually on the couch staring in to the fire with a look of deep thought on his face.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she nudged him with her foot and he shrugged, not even turning from the fire.

"Just thinking about…well you know? Everything. I mean we have been here for 7 years and I keep expecting to be back here next year but I know that's not true." He said and looked at her.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine, and I only say that because I want to be optimistic about the future even though in reality I am actually pessimistic."

"Gee thanks Becky." He said sarcastically and she laughed.

"No problem, any time." She said with a grin.

They all soon made their way down to the Great Hall, quietly chatting among each other. They got checked in with Filch at the door who gave the boys a glare as they got their names checked off and they took their seats at the table and the boys looked around and glanced at each other and Lily poked James in the arm and he looked at her with a distracted look on his face.

"You better not ruin the ceremony." She said and he continued to look around and she poked him again and he looked at her and she gave an annoyed look. "I mean it, if you ruin this ceremony I will never forgive you." She said and his face softened.

"I wouldn't even dream of doing such a thing. What would make you think such a thing?"

"Don't play dumb with me; I know you guys have been planning something. I would highly suggest that you do nothing and sit here and enjoy the ceremony like everyone else." She said and James sighed and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course." He said with a sweet smile.

Rebecca saw Sirius glance at James and give him a nod as James gave him a nod and he pulled his wand out under the table and suddenly the lights went out in the Great Hall and everyone started to scream and Rebecca felt Remus leave her side and she looked up as a few candles above them flickered back on in the shape of the word 'ARSE' and the hall erupted in to laughter before the lights came back on and McGonagall went around trying to shush people up as an uproar of laughter and conversation rose. Rebecca looked around the table and saw not only was Remus missing but so were the other three boys and Lily rolled her eyes at James' missing table and grumbled under her breath. Rebecca looked up at Dumbledore who had a smile on his face as McGonagall calmed everyone down.

"Yes _very_ funny, now sit down and be quiet." She said and suddenly there was a small explosion and she got the hall's attention and eventually the whole hall got quiet again. Dumbledore stood up and looked at everyone in the hall with a broad smile on his face.

"Welcome my wonderful Seventh Years," said Dumbledore, standing and smiling at them all, "to your final step into the real world!"  
There was some applause before Dumbledore held up his hands, signaling silence.

"I want to thank every single one of you, for sharing seven very important years of your lives with us. Thank you very much, we appreciate it. And now I would like to warn you, and please, do not take this as the caution of an old man, take these words to heart. I warn you that what you have been reading in the Daily Prophet, deaths at Voldemort's hand," (almost the entire Hall flinched as one, except, of course, the Slytherins) "are most certainly true, and once more, they are far worse than you have ever imagined. Up until now, you have been sheltered from this reality, and now you must deal with it. Please, I beg you all, to be careful, weary, and above all else, smart about your decisions as young adults. For that is what you are now, you are no longer children." He paused and looked around the hall at the new generation of adults he would be sending out into the world, "And now my graduates, tuck in."

Food appeared in front of them, and the Hall irrupted with voices as everyone started grabbing food.

"I can't believe they are missing their own graduation." Lily muttered bitterly as she got herself some food and paused and looked at James' plate and filled his plate, Rebecca filled Remus' and Peters and motioned to Jenny to fill Sirius' plate for him.

'They'll be back, that wasn't half as dramatic as they deserve.' Rebecca said with a chuckle.

BANG.

It was so loud the entire hall got quiet and everyone looked at each other before going back to their food and conversation.

"What was that?" Lily asked Rebecca who shrugged and continued with her food.

"Did you hear that?" Jenny asked as there were several small pops coming from outside the Great Hall, each getting louder Suddenly there was loud fast pops coming from the Slytherin table and everyone looked over as the Slytherins fell out of their seats and backed away from the seats as the whole hall laughed and suddenly the candles all went out and Rebecca felt someone sit next to her as fireworks started to go off and made figures in the ceiling and everyone stared up at them in awe until it was dark again and there was a spotlight on the door as it burst open and a terrified Mrs. Norris came running in covered it flashing colored paint and jumped on the Slytherin table and clutched to the robes and covered them in flashing paint. A banner fell from the ceiling that read "Enter the Drag Queen" and Filch came in as the cutlery started to sing. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay!" and the students started to laugh at the sight of Filch, whose hair was sticking up every which way and covered in multi colored flashing paint.

The cutlery continued to sing as Filch looked around angrily.

"Where are those good for nothing little devils?' He yelled and McGonagall walked up to try and calm him down.

"Now Argus we shouldn't jump to conclusions." She said slowly unsure of her words. "Who do you suspect did this?" She asked trying to keep a straight face at the bright colored angry man in front of her.

"I don't need to suspect, it was Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew." He said as he pointed a finger at the boys who looked up innocently.

The ceremony had been put on halt as the teachers tried to figure out how to unstick the paint but it seemed to be sticking fast.

"You know very well who it was Minerva." He hissed as McGonagall turned her attention to the group sitting innocently trying not to laugh at Filch.

"We've been here the whole time Professor." James said innocently and she gave him a look as the other boys agreed.

"Is this true Miss Evans?" McGonagall asked and Lily smiled.

"Yes it is Professor, they came in and got their names checked off and have been here since then." She said and the others nodded and McGonagall looked at Filch as more anger spread across his face.

"Little lying brats." He yelled.

"Are you calling us all liars? Because I'm sure the rest of Gryffindor would vouch for them." Rebecca said as she looked down the table and most of the people nodded.

Filch yelled before rushing out of the Great Hall with Mrs. Norris following behind. McGonagall gave Lily a look before returning to the head table.

'Oh my god Lily, I never knew you had it in you." Jenny said with a grin.

"I did.' James said and kissed her cheek.

"You guys are legends you know that?" Tessa said with a wide grin.

'How was that for a last prank?" James asked proudly.

"Amazing and you got away with it." Rebecca said and he laughed.

"Thanks for everything." He said and she nodded as Lily looked at her in disbelief.

"YOU helped them?" She asked shocked and Rebecca nodded.

"I wanted to make sure it was memorable."

'Not like it wouldn't have been without those supplies." James said smugly.

"I'm sure it would have." She said with a roll of her eyes.

The ceremony continued along with a few speakers and the quidditch team went up to receive the Cup and the whole hall burst in to applause with the exception of the Slytherins who all glared. Then Lily as Head girl and top of the year went up to give the farewell speech. She looked ready to cry as she got up to the podium and gave Dumbledore a smile before turning to the students and she took a deep breath.

"Good Evening fellow students, Professors and guests. I was asked to write a speech as your Head Girl talking about how much we've grown and what wonderful people we are going to be in the real world. A speech of hope. I tried, and I got this far. Then I made the mistake of letting my close friends write a part each. Needless to say I had to throw it in the fire and start again. But you know what? You don't need to be told about your future. We already know that we're not children anymore, and we've been saying it ever since we were 10. If only they would listen to us! So, I won't talk your ear off, we've already had three speeches and you don't need another. All I have to say is, WE RULE!" She said and the students burst in to applause and she gave a bow and shook Dumbledore and McGonagall's hands before walking back to the table and giving James a kiss.

"Remember your years here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now I bid you a fond farewell. Congratulations." He said and clapped his hands and a large banner from the roof fell and swung down with a little something odd about it as it read:

"_Congratulations class of 1977-78_."

That was normal but underneath was an addition which seemed to be in James' handwriting.

"_Now Piss off_!"

Everyone headed back to their room for last minute things and soon everyone was standing around the common room, Lily was hugging James as she dried her red eyes, Jenny and Tessa cried in to each others arms as Rebecca sat on the couch with Remus and Sirius while Peter sat on the floor leaning against one of the chairs and Rebecca turned and looked at Remus.

"Well I suppose we should be getting down to the station." Remus said as he stood up and looked at Rebecca.

"But I don't want to leave." Peter groaned as he leaned his head back on the chair.

"Yeah neither do any of us but I would rather not have McGonagall come up here and kick us out. Besides we want to get a good seat." He said and Rebecca held out her hand to Remus and he took it lightly and pulled her up.

"Thanks." She said and grabbed her back pack and slung it over her shoulder and soon everyone was heading down to the train station.

"How did you guys manage to pull off all that?" Rebecca asked as she sat down next to the window and the boys exchanged smiles.

"Well this morning Padfoot, Wormy and I snuck down to the Great Hall before the decorations had been put up and that's when we moved the candles and put the firecrackers that Becky gave us under the Slytherin seats." James said.

"Then during the decorations Prongs managed to write on the banners before they put them up." Sirius said.

"How did you not get pinged for that?" Jenny asked.

"Well we got all the prefects and heads in on it, well except for Avery and Crouch, and Lily because she came late." James said with a smile.

"How did you get them out of there?" Lily asked.

"We started to sing and they were so disgusted they left." James said with a laugh. "Then we came back and went down to the Great Hall and got our names checked off and put our plan in to action. We used the candles as a distraction and snuck out with the help of my invisibility cloak and snuck in to Filch's office with gun powder-." He said and Lily's eyebrows shot up.

"_Gun powder_?"

"Yes Lily, gun powder…well ok, it was dungbomb gun powder, we didn't want to actually kill the poor little man, we lined the inside of the fireplace with the paintballs that Becky gave us and mixed them with anti- makeup remover that Padfoot got from some girl." He said and Rebecca scoffed and rolled her eyes and Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "We got under the cloak as soon as Filch came in to the office and waited outside for him to come in and use the floo powder."

"How did you know he would?" Jenny asked.

"Ah, well you see, our dear caretaker is a Squib!" Sirius said with a bark-like laugh.

"And better yet, he's part of that KwikSpell scam. He receives a letter from them every day at 6pm." James said.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked curiously.

"Prongs was checking each day." Sirius said.

"Now, to get the letters he has to use Floo Powder to fire talk with the receptionist of the company. It's a safety measure to make sure the right person gets it, and it's not being sent out to muggles or something." James said and looked at Sirius. So we waited until he went to throw the powder in to the fireplace and BOOM! As soon as the powder exploded we threw in the smoke stuff that Becky made and those paint balls that we had also mixed with the anti make up remover. We then booked it back to the Great Hall. We used the clay that Andrew gave us and turned it in to a dog which chased Mrs. Norris in to the Great Hall, of course Filch came running after her. We lined the hall with dungbombs that went off as he approached and with a little wand work the rest is history." Remus finished with a very pleased grin.

"If I have EVER given you guys less credit than you deserve for your little pranks, I am so sorry" said Lily, "That was brilliant!" She said and James gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The rest of the train ride went by slowly, Rebecca stared out the window watching the scenery go by. Staying in Europe had never been her plan, she was supposed to go home, get a job, maybe meet a guy, get married, have some kids and live out the rest of her days. What if she didn't come out alive in this war? What would she have to show for anything? For goodness sake she was only 17 years old, she had hardly lived and here she was signing up her name to fight against Voldemort and his out to conquer the world plan. She felt something nudge her foot and she tore her eyes away from the window and Remus looked at her concerned.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine, just got a lot on my mind." She said with a shrug and looked around the compartment and saw that it was only her, Remus and Peter who was currently sleeping.

"Where did everyone go?"

"Went to walk around. You've been really quiet, are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yeah everything is fine, just thinking about you know, stuff. I have to go home and get my stuff packed and bring it out here, start looking for an apartment, get a job, start training, I don't know it all seems a little overwhelming." She said and he leaned forward and hesitantly took her hands and looked up at her.

"It's going to be alright." He said and she smiled and let out a sigh.

"I wish I was as optimistic as you Remus." She said and touched his face lightly and he looked out the window and looked back at her.

"Why not be?"

"Remus, we're about to enter a war, how can you be optimistic at all?" She asked and he let go of her hands lightly and leaned back in his seat.

"Well I look at what I have, wonderful friends, and an amazing family. I try not to look at that other stuff."

"You cant just ignore everything else Remus, people are going to die, there are always casualties in war whether you like it or not and I wish it was as simple as just looking at the good stuff but all that can be taken away so quickly, you need to remember nothing is forever." She said and looked out the window and then looked back at him as he stared at the floor.

"Remus I don't say it to bring you down because I wouldn't want you anything less than optimistic but you also need to be realistic."

"You sound like you know from experience Becky." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"I don't know from experience but I know from history, although I am not incredibly good at it I know that there are always casualties, we lose things and we win things but that's all part of war. Besides, Dumbledore said that we could very well die, we all knew that when we signed our names up now it's something that we are going to have to deal with." She said and got up and grabbed her bag and pulled out her wallet. "I'm going to get something from the cart, would you like something?" She asked and he shook his head and picked up his book from the seat and opened it up as she walked out and walked down the train in search of the cart.

She walked down the hallway back to the compartment and nearly ran in to someone as they stepped out of one of the compartments, nearly dropping her stuff and she looked at Rabastan who gave her a glare.

"Out of my way mudblood." He spat and went to push her aside and she gave him a hard shove back in to the wall.

"Don't you push me out of the way and don't you dare call me a mudblood you asshole prick." She spat and the compartment opened and she saw several Slytherins with wands in their hands looking between her and Rabastan.

"Might want to watch it Walcott." He said as he straightened out his clothes.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and he held his wand loosely in his hand and she looked at it and back up to him. "I don't really feel like dealing with you right now so I will just let this go." She said and walked past him and he grabbed her arm and she turned back to him as he got in her face.

"Next time we meet you won't be so lucky." He said quietly and she pushed his hand off and glared at him and continued down the hall.

She came back to the compartment and saw that everyone had returned and she took her spot by the window and Andrew nudged her.

"I'm fine." She said and opened up the chocolate frog box and started to munch on it while thinking of Rabastan's words.

They soon got to the train station and everyone grabbed their things, Rebecca grabbed Kimba from up in the rack and he hissed at Remus as she walked out with him and Rebecca shot him a frown and he shrugged as she walked out and everyone met each other outside.

"Well I guess this is it huh? The last step." James said as he looked at everyone, his arm around Lily as he planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Yeah, it's the real world out there." Jenny said as they all looked at the barrier.

"Well I guess we will see you all later I suppose." Michael said as he looked at everyone and they all looked to Andrew and James held out his hand to him.

"See you around mate." He said and Andrew took his hand and shook it and shook everyone else's hand and Rebecca gave everyone a hug.

"If you need help moving just ask." Lily said as she gave her a hug and Rebecca nodded before stepping up to Remus.

"I'll see you in a few days yeah?" She asked and he nodded and she smiled and gave him a small hug.

"See you guys later." She said as she went to grab her trunk but Andrew beat her to it.

"Yes the perfect little gentleman huh?" Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes and he smiled.

"Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself Miss Princess." He said and stuck out his tongue at her and loaded the trunk on to the cart and they headed out of the platform and looked around the station as they saw the students leaving with their families and they headed out of the station and caught a cab.

* * *

**Wow i can honestly say I feel like i have just left Hogwarts, i'm going to miss it but what a way to go out huh?**

**Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed it, and those of you who reviewed thank you so much.**

**I am going out of town for a few days so i hope that this can hold you over until i get up the next chapter.**

**Review? I think so. have a good weekend everyone!**


	28. Chapter 28

Rebecca stared around the small room inspecting it. It could have been worse to be honest and for such a low rent she was glad to have a decent place to live even if it was only temporary. She set the newspapers and magazines down on the table and grabbed a red pen from a box and started to look through the apartment listings hoping to find a decent place with a reasonable rent. There was a knock on her door and she got up and walked over to it and peered in to the peephole and saw Lily. She smiled and opened the door and Lily grinned at her and pulled her in to a tight hug.

"Lily it's only been a week since we last saw each other." Rebecca said with a laugh and Lily pulled away.

"Yeah but after seeing you every day for a year it feels like forever." Lily said and walked in to the apartment and Rebecca closed the door behind her and Lily looked around.

"I would offer you something to drink or eat but I don't actually have anything to eat or drink so sucks to be you." Rebecca said and sat back down at the table and started to flip through the apartments and pushed a stack over to Lily.

"Wanna help?"

"Yeah sure, we are still on for lunch right?" She asked as she set her bag down and sat opposite of Rebecca.

"How much are you looking to spend?" Lily asked as she flipped through a newspaper.

"I don't know something cheap but not awful."

"Well you know they make them sound glamorous in these ads, you are going to have to go visit them."

"Yeah I know, and thank goodness I got my aparation license last week so that really helps."

"Well do you want me to come with you to go visit some places?"

"If you don't mind, I visited one place last week and the guy was seriously creepy. So company would be appreciated."

"Have you seen Remus?" She asked and Rebecca looked up from the newspaper.

"Not recently. Why?"

"I don't know, you guys used to talk all the time I was just wondering. What's going on with you and Remus? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know." She shrugged.

"Something is obviously going on Becky."

"I know, I know, it's just complicated, I mean I like him and all, he is a really sweet guy and he is really cute but." She said and stopped.

"But what?"

"I don't know, he feels sort of out of my league, he is such a sweet and smart guy and he is really cute and I don't know, I just don't feel good enough. Plus we are like total opposites, I mean I am like a total bitch and he is really nice."

"Becky you're not a bitch." Lily said with a small laugh and Rebecca gave her a stare.

"You just have a different way of dealing with things." Lily said and Rebecca laughed.

"That's the nice way to put it I suppose."

"Well he really seems to like you, of all the time I have known Remus he has never really been, well, close with any one, well except for James, Sirius and Peter, and girls have been an entirely different matter, I don't think I have actually seen him with a girl before. He has been on a few dates but only because James and Sirius pressured him in to it."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying he likes you Becky, a lot, as if it wasn't obvious."

"Well if he really wanted to see me he knows where I am staying."

"Becky you know how he is, he is very shy."

"Yes I know Lily. Could we not talk about Remus now?"

"Oh, alright." Lily said and looked back down at the apartment listings and there was an awkward silence between them and Rebecca put everything down.

"Lily, its not that I don't like Remus, honestly I do, he is the sweetest guy I know and he truly is wonderful but honestly Remus isn't the kind of guy I end up with, in school it was all fine and dandy what we had going on, I don't even know what it was but now that we are out of school and aren't seeing each other all the time, I feel like things are going to change. He will probably meet someone more suited to him."

"What makes you think you two aren't suited for each other?"

"I already told you, we are two different people."

"Well have you ever heard of the saying that opposites attract."

"Like you and James?" Rebecca shot and Lily smiled and shrugged.

"Yeah like James and I. Who would have thought we would have ever been together the way we carried on these past few years but James he makes me happy and I am glad that I gave him the chance I did, you should give Remus a chance. You never know, it could work out." She said with a smile and Rebecca pushed the papers away from her and grabbed her jacket and wallet.

"Come on lets go eat."

"You don't want to look through these?"

"Not right now, leave it, let's go get some grub." Rebecca said and walked to the door and Lily grabbed her coat and purse and followed Rebecca out.

* * *

Rebecca walked through the pet store looking at owls, something she desperately needed and dreaded getting. She hated having to go to the post office to have her letters owled out and she also hated the fact that there wasn't hardly an owl out there that didn't have it out for her. She looked at a large Great Horned owl which stared at her with its large amber eyes. She walked over to it and suddenly it went wild and she jumped back and bumped in to someone. She spun around with apologies and stopped when she saw it was Remus.

"Remus. What are you doing here?" She asked surprised and he looked at the owl which started to calm down and turned away from her.

"Uh I thought I saw you walk in here, I was getting a book." He said as he held up a book and she turned and looked back at the Great Horned owl and turned back to Remus.

"Oh, cool, I am unfortunately trying to find an owl. They all seem to hate me though." She said as she walked towards another one that started to screech and she stepped back from it.

"Maybe you should try getting something else other than an owl then." He offered and she looked at a raven across the store.

"Birds in general and I don't get along. When I go to the post office I have to have someone attach the letter usually, I guess it's just something about me that they just don't like." She said as they continued walking through the store.

"I'm sure you will find one." He said as he followed behind her. "So uh how have you been?" He asked as he stuck his hands in his pockets and she picked up a kitten and cuddled and scratched it behind the ears.

"I've been alright, how about you?"

"Alright I suppose." He said and looked at his shoes and she put the kitten down and continued around the store, eyeing the birds and trying to find one that wasn't giving her the evil eye.

"You aren't glaring at me, let's see how we do." She said as she walked up to a small looking hawk. It opened its eye at her and closed it and turned away from her as she approached.  
"Well it's a start." She said and walked up closer and stood in front of the cage.

"Aren't you a beautiful girl?" She asked with a smile and the hawk opened its eyes and gave a small screech and she looked at the sign.

"Oh handsome young man." She said and the hawk closed its eyes again. She looked at Remus who was looking around the store and she nudged him.

"What do you think of him?" She asked and he looked at the hawk.

"Yeah, very good looking." He said and she ran her fingers along the cage and it looked at her interested.

"What would you say to coming home with me?" She asked and it cocked its head and ruffled his feathers.

"Just promise you won't try to take my face or hands off and I think we will be good." She said and carefully picked up the cage.

"Well he isn't too fond of me but at least he didn't try to take off my face." She said with a smile and brought him up to the counter and paid for him before walking out with the cage in her hand and Remus following her.

"I think I am going to name you Jasper." She said and he ruffled his feathers as he looked at her and she smiled. "Where are you headed?" She asked turning to Remus.

"No where in particular, I am meeting with Prongs and Padfoot for lunch in an hour. What about you?"

"I need to go pick up a few books, I start my training in two weeks and they gave us a list of books we need to learn inside and out before we start so I am going to get those." She said and he nodded and looked around.

"Would you like to come Remus?"

"Are you sure?"

"No, Remus, I am not but would you like to come in case I get sure?" She asked sarcastically and smiled.

"Uh, alright." He said and they walked down the street to the book store.

"So uh are you looking forward to training?" He asked as she looked through the shelves of books and pulled out the ones she needed.

"Yeah, it's why I am still here and not back in New York."

"Oh." He said softly and she looked at him.

"What have you been up to?"

"Just looking for a job."

"Any luck?"

"I have a job interview tomorrow morning so I am hoping I get the job."

"I am sure you will." She said and nearly dropped the books in her arms and Remus took them from her.

"Thanks." She said with a smile and pulled down another one.

"You have to read all of these?" He asked as he looked at the 7 books in his hands.

"Yeah, plus this one." She said as she held up a thick book. "I am pretty much set potion wise, I know basic healing but apart from that I have a lot to learn, they also wanted us to read a few books on muggle diseases so that's what this one is for." She said as she motioned to the large book in her arms.

"Have you found an apartment?"

"Been looking at a few places, Lily and I are going to go visit this place just outside of London tomorrow and it looked pretty good on paper so I am hoping that its actually as good as it sounds." She said as she walked to the counter and set the book on top and took the books from Remus and the sales clerk rung up the books.

"That will be 3 galleons and 15 sickles." The sales clerk said and Rebecca took out her wallet and fumbled with what was what.

"Damn wizard currency." She muttered as she dug through her wallet finally got out 4 gold coins and set them on the counter and the clerk gave her back 7 silver coins. Rebecca threw them in to the wallet as the clerk bagged her stuff and she grabbed the bag and thanked the sales clerk and walked out of the store with Remus and she looked at her watch and sighed.

"I have to run, I am looking at furniture with Andy today, he is flooing in so I am afraid I must go." She said as she looked at Remus and he nodded and she bit her lip.

"I guess I will see you later."

"Do you know when the first Order meeting is?"

"6 o'clock next Thursday at Hogwarts, just apparate to Hogsmead and walk up to the castle."

"Right, thanks Remus." She said and gave him an awkward hug and gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled weakly at her.

"I'll see you later." She said and turned to leave.

"B-Becky." He stuttered and she turned around and he looked around nervously before walking up to her.

"Uh, are you seeing any one?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, you know, seeing any one?"

"Like dating?" She asked and he nodded.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said blandly and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, uh would you like to go out to dinner sometime? That is if you want to and you're free, of course you don't have to if you-?"

"As in you're asking me out on a date?" She asked amused.

"If that's what you want it to be."

"Do you want it to be a date Remus?" She asked and he went quiet.

"If you want it-."

"Fuck what I want. Do you want it to be a date?"

"Yes I would." He said and she smiled.

"Alright, when are you free?" She asked and his slightly surprised face recovered as he searched for words.

"Tomorrow night, 7?"

"Yeah that sounds alright."

"Can I pick you up?" He asked, his words tumbling together and she nodded and he smiled.

"Alright, see you then." She said with a smile and turned on her heel and headed up the street to the Leaky Cauldron. Remus stared after her, his heart pounding in his ears and his fingers tingled and butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He had a date with Rebecca tomorrow night! He smiled to himself as he straightened out his clothes and looked around before heading down the street to the café that James had specified to go wait for them to arrive.

* * *

"Black, or blue?" Rebecca said as she looked at Kimba sitting on her bed with two dresses laid out in front of him. He looked up at her and blinked and started to lick his paw.

"Come on I need a little help here, Remus is going to be here in half an hour." Rebecca said and Kimba got up and laid down on the blue dress and she picked him up and set him aside.

"You could have just simply pointed or something." She said as she brushed off the cat fur and held it up to herself in the mirror.

"Alright it will do." She said and slipped on the blue spaghetti strap dress that fell to her knees and she dug through one of the boxes and pulled out a pair of silver flats and slipped them on. She combed through her hair and threw it half up with a clip and stood back and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Alright, decent enough." She said and looked at the clock; she still had 20 more minutes. Well perhaps she could try to tidy up the room a little.

She stared at the clock waiting for 7 to roll around; Remus would be here any moment. She rummaged through her boxes for lack of anything better to do and sat down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She heard footsteps down the hall, due to the unnaturally thin walls which allowed you to hear anything in the hallways and the rooms around. There was a knock on her door and she rushed to the door and flung it open and caught the door before it hit the wall and Remus looked at her surprised.

"Hey." She said as she pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hi." He said and she looked him up and down in his khaki pants and dress shirt.

"Am I underdressed?" She asked as she looked at her semi casual dress.

"Oh no, no, you look…great." He said and smiled and she looked in to the room and looked back at him.

"Did you want to come in?"

"Actually we have a reservation in 15 minutes." He said as he looked at his watch and looked up at her.

"Alright." She said with a shrug and grabbed her keys and purse off the table and stepped out of the room, locking it behind her.

"Where are we going?"

"You do like Italian right?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I am not that picky of an eater." She said and he looked at her with a unbelieving look on his face and she started to laugh.

"Yeah that's sort of a lie, but I am alright with Italian. I had Andy bring me a nice big cheese burger, fries and Coke when he came here yesterday, it was heaven." She said with a sigh and they headed downstairs.

"How is Andrew doing?"

"He is doing pretty well; he is working with his mom at the restaurant and trying to get his real estate license so he can go work for his Uncle in California. Andy always loved going to California." She said with a sigh.

"That's great." Remus said with a smile and she shrugged and frowned as they stepped outside.

"Its not?" He asked confused.

"I just miss him; I am used to seeing him every day, now that I don't it gets a little lonely." She said and he looked around awkwardly and she looked up and smiled.

"Alright so are we going to go? I'm starving." She said and he held out his arm.

"I hate side apparition." She muttered as she took his arm.

"We can-."

"I just hate apparition in general, let's get on with it." She said and closed her eyes and took a deep breath and suddenly she felt herself spinning and being squeezed until her feet hit the ground hard and she nearly fell over but Remus grabbed a hold of her and steadied her.

"Thanks." She said as she looked around the ally and he held out his arm and she took it and he led her out and down the street.

They came up to a small Italian restaurant and Remus gave his name and they were taken to their booth. Rebecca sat across from him and the waitress gave them their menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Any appetizers?" She asked as she looked from Rebecca to Remus.

"Just water please." Rebecca said and opened her menu.

"Same thing." Remus said and opened his own menu.

"Alright two waters." She said and walked away from the table and Rebecca scanned the menu.

"So, uh how are you?" He asked looking across the table at her.

"Pretty good." She said with a shrug and a smile.

"So you said you were looking at a place today, how did that go?" He asked and excitement passed over her face as she laid her hands on the table.

"Its perfect, I love it. It's a loft apartment, not too expensive either, I am moving in next week."

"Becky that's great." He said as the waitress came by and dropped off the drinks.

"Would you guys like to order or do you need some more time?" The waitress asked.

"Want to order now?" Rebecca asked looking at Remus.

"Sure."

"Alright I will get the Fettuccini Alfredo with side salad and can we get an order of bread sticks?" She asked as she handed the waitress the menu.

"Sure thing, what can I get for you?" She asked looking at Remus.

"Spaghetti and meatballs and the soup of the day." He said and handed the menu to her.

"Alright it will be right up." She said and disappeared and Rebecca picked up her water and took a drink.

"And it's really close to St. Mungos so that's convenient. It's in a muggle community which is kind of well- it's not something I can't deal with but I would much prefer the alternative."

"But still I think it's great, you getting your own place and everything."

"Thanks. Oh how was your interview?"

"It went alright I suppose, I got the job." He said and she smiled wide.

"Remus that's great." She said as she reached across and laid her hand on his and he looked down at it before smiling up at her.

"Yeah, it's nothing too special, just a muggle book shop."

"Remus don't be so modest, I mean you love to read, I don't think you get much better than a book store, this will be good for you." She said and slid her hand back across the table.

"Yeah I suppose it is." He said and reached for his water and took a drink.

They continued conversation all through dinner and dessert and sat around sipping on their drinks after dinner to let their food settle.

"That was a good dinner, I have been ordering take out for the past two weeks, I don't think I have had a real meal like this in quite some time." She said as she leaned back in the seat. The waitress came by and set the check down on the table and Rebecca went to reach for it but Remus took it.

"I got it." He said as he opened it up and looked at it.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I asked you on a date, you shouldn't have to pay." He said and got out the money and slipped it inside and laid it out on the edge of the table.

"Thank you Remus." She said with a smile and he looked around.

"Do you want to stay or do you want to go?" He asked and she glanced around the restaurant which was slowly being filled.

"Let's go. I want to go for a walk."

"There is a park not too far from here, want to go there?"

"Yes that would be lovely." She said as she got up and walked out with Remus following.

"It's this way." He said motioning down the street.

Rebecca shuttered at the cool summer breeze, only wearing a dress didn't shield her much.

"Are you alright? We don't have to go for a walk." He said as he looked at her.

"I'm fine Remus."

"If I had a jacket I would offer it to you." He said quietly as he looked at the ground. She took his hand and wrapped it around her shoulders and huddled close to him, wrapping her arm around his back.

"Problem solved." She said with a smile as she looked at him and kissed his cheek as they continued down the street.

"Remus, can you do me a favor?" She asked as she looked at him.

"What's that?"

"Please relax, you're all tense." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I can try." He said uneasily and she motioned to a park bench and they sat down and she curled up to him as she looked out to the pond.

"Have you ever just wanted to get a gun and go duck hunting?" She asked as she looked out to the ducks swimming in the pond.

"Uh…" He said and paused. "I can't say that I have. Uhhhh have you?" He asked sounding slightly concerned.

"Would you think me disturbed if I said I have and am thinking it right now?"

"Well I can't say it's entirely disturbing to be honest, at least coming from you." He said with a chuckle and she laughed.

"I guess it's not the oddest thing I have said."

"No its not." He said as he let his fingers brush across her shoulder, tracing circles and trailing down her arm lightly.

"You have really soft skin." He said as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I use lotion." She said blandly as she took his other hand and ran her fingers along the palm and up and down the fingers.

"You also smell really nice." He said and she started to laugh.

"I smell nice?" She asked humorously as she pulled away and looked at him with an amused look and he bit his lip looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, you smell like…cookies." He said carefully and she stared at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-." He said she started to laugh again and she cupped his face and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Oh you are adorable. I smell like cookies." She repeated humorously and leaned back against his shoulder and took his hand again.

"I'm really glad you decided to stay Becky." He said with a sigh.

"Really?" She asked as she looked up at him and he looked at her and nodded.

"Me too." She said with a smile as she looked back over the pond.

An hour later Rebecca found herself in front of her room with Remus.

"I had a really good time Remus.' She said with a smile as she looked at him.

"Yeah me too." He said looking at her and she got out her key and unlocked the door.

"I would invite you inside but there is no where to really sit or anything." She said and he shuffled his feet.

"Its alright, I actually have to get home, I have work in the morning."

"Oh alright." She said as she turned back to him.

"Well I guess I will see you later." She said and he nodded. "I'll owl you or something." She said and he looked up at her.

"Alright." He said and she stepped up to him and cupped his face as she kissed him. He laid his hands lightly on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him, running her fingers through his hair and trailing them down the sides of his face before pulling away from him.

"Good night Remus." She said and walked in to her room and looked at him with a smile as she closed the door and he smiled awkwardly at her, still dazed from her kiss and it took him a moment to realized that she was gone and he glanced around and headed down the hall running his fingers through his hair with a smile wide on his face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Rate and review and thank you all for your reviews!**

**It feels good to be home, had a nice relaxing vacation in Denver, cant wait to go back.**

**Next chapter should be up by thursday**


	29. Chapter 29

"Jasper get back here!" Rebecca yelled as she chased Jasper flying around her apartment with a letter in hand. "If you don't get over here I am going to cut off your head and place it above the fireplace." She screamed at him as he landed on the railing of the second level and she glared at him and checked her robes for her wand. Jasper gave a screech and she looked up at him and saw her wand in his talons.

"Jasper I swear if you don't get down here, give me back my wand and deliver this letter, I am going to-." She screamed and was cut off by a knock at her door and she pointed her finger at him and he ruffled his feathers and she gave a huff and walked to the door and opened it and saw Lily looking slightly surprised.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she peered inside and Rebecca rolled her eyes and ushered Lily in.

"No, Jasper has my wand and he won't deliver this letter to Remus for me?" She said and Lily walked in and Jasper gave a small chirp and flew down to Lily, dropping Rebecca's wand at Lily's feet.

"Yeah of course he likes _you_." Rebecca muttered and picked up her wand and glared at Jasper.

"Did you take Becky's wand?" Lily said as she stroked Jasper's chest with a smile and he cooed and Rebecca took out some books from a box and put them up in a bookshelf. "You might want to be careful around this one; you don't want to make her mad." Lily said quietly with a chuckle and Jasper flew from her arm back up to the railing and Rebecca flipped off Jasper.

"Stupid bird." She growled and Lily looked around the apartment.

"This place looks alright. You said you were going to paint the walls right?" Lily said as she looked at the horrible yellow walls and Rebecca waved her wand at the walls which turned a light blue.

"Yeah I did." She said and went back to the books.

"This place looks great by the way, I like this couch." Lily said as she sat down on the grey couch.

"Yeah? It used to belong to my grandparents. Most of the furniture here is from my grandparents house, we had it in storage and weren't doing anything with it so I brought it here." She said and Lily picked up one of the large books on the table.

"Are you almost done with your books?" She asked flipping through it.

"I have three more books to read, I don't know how I am going to get it done by then."

"Oh don't worry you will be fine."

"Thanks. So uh what are you here for exactly?" Rebecca asked as she flipped through a book.

"Becky you asked me to come help you unpack before the meeting."

"Meeting?" Rebecca asked curiously and went back to her book.

"Yeah, you know for the Order." She said and Rebecca looked up surprised.

"Is that tonight?"

"Yeah, how did you forget?"

"I don't know, oh what time is it?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"We have plenty of time. So what did you want me to do?"

"Uh let's go upstairs." She said and looked at Jasper.

"Jasper please come here." Rebecca pleaded and Jasper clipped his beak at her. "Please, I need this delivered." Rebecca said holding up the letter.

"Jasper come on." Lily said and Jasper flew over to Rebecca and snapped at her ear and she flinched as she picked him up and set him on the edge of the chair and attached her letter to him. "Take this to Remus." She said and he nipped at her fingers and she kicked the chair and it toppled over as he flew in to the air and flew out the window and Rebecca heard a sigh from Lily.

"You know if you were nice to him he might be more inclined to listen."

"Oh believe me I tried the whole nice thing, I don't think I have ever gotten along with any bird, they all hate me, its like this aura that I give off and they all immediately hate me or something." Rebecca said and headed up the stairs with Lily following.

"So how are you affording this place?" Lily asked as they walked up to her room.

"My dad paid the down payment and the first month and I am working on getting a job so I can continue living here, I have an interview on Friday and two on Saturday so I am hoping to get a job."

"Wow it sounds like you are going to be really busy."

"Well at least until I get my healer license and start working at St. Mungos."

"Wow are all these clothes?" Lily asked looking at the boxes all around the room.

"Well about half of them are, some of them are shoes, pictures, and all the other stuff. I've already charmed the dresser to hold more and I am sure the closet will hold what I need." Rebecca said as she opened up a box of hangers and started to hang up some clothes and Lily soon started to put the clothes in to the dresser.

* * *

Remus glanced around the room at the Order members standing around Dumbledore's office waiting as Edgar Bones, Dumbledore, Moody and Caradoc Dearborn all met in the upstairs office, leaving everyone to chat quietly with each other as they waited. Remus saw Rebecca walk in with Lily, James immediately went to Lily and Rebecca glanced around the office and gave him a small smile and wave before the Prewett twins flanked her and the three of them went off to the side talking and Remus felt a slight jealousy as she laughed at something one of them had said, he could never tell them apart, no one ever could. Soon Benjy made his way over followed by Michael and Remus stared at the four boys surrounding Rebecca and he turn and stared at the floor and clenched his fists, he couldn't let jealousy get him like this. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around and saw Rebecca.

"Hey Remus." She said and he felt his stomach flutter as a weak smile came over his face.

"Hey Becky."

"Did you get my letter?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Oh well it's probably at your house. Uh I was wondering if you wanted to go get breakfast Sunday morning."

"Yeah that sounds great. What time?"

"I was thinking maybe 9ish or something, there is a place down the street from me called Crown Diner, and I go there sometimes when I am too lazy to cook."

"Yeah 9 sounds great, I'll be there."

"Good." She said with a smile and looked up the stairs as Dumbledore came down with Moody, Caradoc and Edgar.

"Please take your seats everyone." Dumbledore said and everyone took their seats and waited for Dumbledore to speak. He turned and looked at Moody who cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"You all know what you are here for, you know what we stand for and every moment in the Order is life or death. Many of you may think you know how to duel, many of you may think you are very skilled duelers but let me tell you, you know nothing. You know nothing about a duel between life or death, what it is like with your opponent trying to kill you. Because of this, we will be having training twice a week to work on your dueling skills so you might be just a little bit more prepared when it comes time to fight for your life. A simple spell could be the difference between life or death." He said and looked around at everyone as they stared at him in complete silence. "Constant Vigilance." He said loud and sharply making a few people jump. "Is the key you much be prepared and vigilant, ready for anything." He said and looked at everyone.

"You, Walcott." He said looking at Rebecca and she glanced away from the window and looked at Moody.

"Yes?"

"Get up here." He said and she glanced at Remus before getting up and stood in front of the room. Moody suddenly whipped out his wand and before she could even reach for hers she was thrown off her feet and she skid across the floor.

"You weren't paying attention Walcott, constant vigilance." He said and she groaned as she sat up.

"You didn't have to throw me across the room." She snapped as she got up and suddenly was thrown back again.

"You need to be faster to recover Walcott; I could have finished you by now." Moody said and she quickly got up and blocked a curse he threw at her and she threw a stunner at him and he blocked it with hardly an effort.

"Better." He said and looked at everyone. "You need to be quick, you aren't going to hardly have a moment to think, you need to always be ready." He said and motioned for Rebecca to sit back down and she turned around to walk back and suddenly her feet tripped from underneath her and she let out a frustrated growl.

"Come on you need to stop doing that." She snapped as she got up.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." He said and she sat back down with a glare at Moody as he continued with fighting tactics. Once he finished everyone went up and took an oath to the Order before they were dismissed until training.

"Walcott." Moody said and she rolled her eyes and turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'll see you Sunday." Rebecca said to Remus and he nodded and walked out with everyone as she walked over to Moody. He quickly got out his wand and she whipped hers out and he raised an eyebrow at her and pocketed his wand and she glared at him.

"Keep this up and you are going to make me paranoid like you." She said as she pocketed her wand.

"It will keep you on your toes." He said roughly. "I want to start training you in Occlumency and Legilimency soon. I think we should start tomorrow."

"Why do I even have to do this honestly? What purpose is it going to serve?"

"Trust me, it will come in handy, tomorrow we will meet at headquarters and start the training."

"I can't do everything, I already have my healer training, the Order training, I don't know if I can work with this new training."

"Be here at 6 o'clock tomorrow." He said and handed her a piece of paper and she sighed and took it from him.

"Do you have it memorized?" He asked as he pulled out his wand.

"No." She said and glanced at the paper with the address.

"The headquarters are guarded by Albus as the secret keeper, memorize this." He said and she read over the address and nodded.

"Alright." She said and he took the paper from her.

"What is it?"

"42786 West Hanger." She said and he nodded and burned the paper and she turned to leave.

"You better be there Walcott." He said and she rolled her eyes and walked out of the office.

* * *

_Rebecca sat on the swings with Andrew, they were 6 again and trying to see who could swing the highest._

"_I'm higher than you Andy." Rebecca said with a laugh and squealed at how high she was.  
"Rebecca be careful." Her mom called from the bench but Rebecca ignored her._

"_I bet you won't jump." Rebecca said to Andrew and he shook his head. _

"_I will." She said with a grin._

"_I really don't think you should Becky, you could get hurt." He said warily._

"_No I wont, I will land on my feet. Watch." She said and started to swing higher and higher._

"_Becky don't do it." Andrew said before she leaped out of the seat with a scream and she heard her mother call her name before she crashed in to the ground._

"You aren't concentrating Walcott; focus on clearing your mind." Moody said as she picked herself from off the ground.

"Come on Moody I am tired, we have been at this for 2 hours already, I'm beat." She said as she gripped the chair with shaky hands and pulled herself up in to it as she hunched over taking deep breaths.

"Might as well, we aren't getting anywhere any ways." He said and turned to leave the room.

"So that's it, I can just go?"

"Yes, be here next Tuesday at 7."

"Training doesn't start until 8."

"Precisely, we will be doing this before training."

"Are you kidding me? I am going to be wiped."

"Well let us hope that you can clear your mind by then." He said and walked out of the room and she took a deep breath and stood up and kicked the chair.

"Asshole." She muttered and picked her wand up off the ground and pocketed it as she walked out and headed back to her apartment.

She walked up the stairs and nearly ran in to someone as she turned down the hall.

"I'm terribly sorry." Someone said and she looked up and saw a rather handsome young man standing before her.

"Oh, it's…okay." She said with a small smile. He was tall and had curly dark brown locks, hazel eyes and a strong build. He didn't look any older than 20.

"You just moved in here right?" He asked and she nodded as she leaned against the wall and quickly glanced him up and down.

"Yeah, uh 2A."

"I'm 3B, I guess this makes us neighbors." He said and held out his hand.

"Randall Wilson, people call me Randy though." He said and she took his hand.

"Rebecca…Walcott." She said and cleared her throat and looked around.

"American huh?"

"Yeah, New York."

"I went there last summer, very crowded." He said and she shrugged.

"I suppose."

"Well I was about to go grab something to eat down the street, would you like to come?" He asked and she bit her lip. Technically her and Remus weren't going out, it wouldn't really be cheating if she went out with Randy and he was so…incredibly…HOT! How could she not know she had such a hot neighbor? Well it was just dinner; it wasn't anything other than that, it wasn't a date or anything.

"Uh yeah sure." She said as she glanced at the stairs.

"Do you need to go drop something off or pick anything up?" He asked and she looked back at him and shook her head.

"Alright then let's go." He said and they walked back down the stairs together.

"So what do you do Randy?"

"I'm a photographer." He said and she raised her eyebrows at him. He looked more like a model than a photographer if anything. Once she was able to find her words she cleared her throat hoping he didn't notice her stare at him.

"Really what kind of photography?"

"Fashion, stuff for magazines and such. What about you?" He said and she sighed, damn a muggle, well what did she expect in a muggle community?

"I'm working to be a nurse."

"A nurse, no kidding." He said and held open the door for her.

"Thank you, yeah, I start next week."

"Well good luck, my sister wanted to be a nurse, she just never had the stomach for it, that's when she found out she got woozy at the sight of blood so she changed her career choice."

"Shame, geeze I have messed myself up enough seen enough blood, doesn't bother me the least."

"I'm sure you will make a fine nurse." He said and held the door open for her as they walked in to the restaurant and sat down.

"Thanks." She said with a smile as she looked at the menu.

* * *

Sirius walked down the street glancing in to the stores and such, he had nothing to do, no date tonight, James was out with Lily, Remus didn't feel well due to the coming full moon and Peter was off doing Merlin knows what. He glanced in to one of the restaurants and continued but stopped and looked back inside. That was Rebecca and the person across from her…was definitely not Remus. He watched them for a moment, his lips curving in to a smirk, well he had much never liked the idea of Remus and Rebecca together, perhaps this might change Remus' mind. He hurried down the street eager to formulate his plan.

* * *

"Well thanks for dinner." Rebecca said with a smile as Randall walked her to her apartment and they stood outside.

"No problem." He said with a smile and she turned and unlocked her door and when she turned back to him he grabbed her and kissed her. He slowly pulled away from her and bit his lip and took a step backwards.

"Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me." He said and she touched her lips and nodded.

"Right." She said and looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'll see you later. Have a good night." He said with a smile and turned and walked down the hall to the stairs and glanced back at her with a smile before going up them and she slowly turned back around and walked in to the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Oh, I smell trouble." She muttered to herself as she dropped her purse off on the table and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review. **

**i sort of envisioned Randall as Adam Brody and I kind of see Moody as Viggo Mortensen as Aragorn from Lord of the Rings, whatcha think?**


	30. Chapter 30

Rebecca slowly stirred her potion and tried hard not to glance over her shoulder at the Healer testing her. She had never been nervous at making potions until now. It might have been because she had never been making them towards a career; it also might have been because if she screwed up she risked being kicked out of the program, unable to apply again for another year. She stirred another potion quickly and tended to another while keeping an eye on the other, she could only ever remember having to tend to two potions at a time but never three at the same time, three different timers, three different cauldrons, three different possible mistakes. She looked across the room at Lily who by only knowing Lily knew she was freaking out as she kept her completely calm demeanor yet tapped her foot lightly under the table. There were 6 other girls and 2 boys who had been accepted in to the healer program, during their orientation they were told only 5 of the 10 of them would actually make it to becoming healers and in order to stay they had to perform every task the best they could, which meant they would have to perform everything perfect or to the satisfaction of the Head Healer.

Rebecca looked in to the far potion and saw it was a dingy green color. The healer raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly searched the ingredients she had and threw a handful of parsley in to the cauldron and turned up the heat and stirred it for a moment before it turned back to the light blue it was supposed to be and she turned the heat back down.

"You got lucky with that one Miss Walcott." The healer said and wrote something down and Rebecca nodded and continued with the potions until she finished and she sat down as the Healer checked them and wrote something down.

"Alright Miss Walcott you may go." She said and flipped the notebook close and Rebecca let out a sigh as she waved her wand and the table started to clear off.

"Would you mind stopping by Madam Marcy's office and dropping this off?" She asked as she held up an envelope.

"No problem." Rebecca said with a shaky nod and took the letter and cast Lily a hopeful look before walking out of the room and heading to the elevator. She stepped in to it and pressed the 6th floor and the doors were almost close before a foot stuck between the doors and they opened back up. A young man walked in, long blonde hair tied back with a black ribbon wearing fancy expensive robes. He looked at the floor light and stood back as the doors started to close. She stared at the floor, running her fingers over the letter and saw him look at her from the corner of her eye. He turned away and looked back at her and she glanced at him, his ice blue eyes piercing her and she faced forward.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" he asked curiously and she looked at him.

"Um I don't believe so." She said and he turned and faced towards her.

"I'm certain I have seen you somewhere." He said and turned back around. "You're American correct?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ah." He said and gave a small nod.

"Please excuse me." She said and they both went to step out and stopped.

"Please, after you." He said and motioned her to go and she gave a forced smile and walked down the hall, she glanced back as he waited outside the elevator watching her and she got a shiver down her spine until she turned down the hall towards the Head Healer's office. She knocked and waited for a moment.

"Please come in." Madam Marcy said and Rebecca opened the door and poked her head inside and saw the elderly nurse sitting at her desk.

"Yes what is it?" She asked and Rebecca held up the letter.

"Oh right, just set it here on the desk." She said and went back to some papers.

"You're Rebecca Walcott correct?" She asked as Rebecca set the letter on the desk.

"Yes ma'am."

"Albus said you were very promising." She said and looked up from her papers.

"Oh?" She asked curiously.

"I do hope you live up to what I have heard about you."

"I can only hope I do ma'am, will that be all?" Rebecca asked and Madam Marcy gave a small wave and Rebecca nodded and walked out of the office and closed the door behind her. She waited a little while, hoping that if she waited long enough she might be able to avoid the man from the elevator all together. She took a deep breath and glanced down the hall and saw it was clear. She hurried over to the elevator and pressed the button a few times and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited and finally the doors opened and she walked inside and pressed the 2nd floor and leaned back against the wall and waited. Suddenly the man walked in and gave her a small smile and pressed the ground floor.

"I see we meet again." He said and she gave a forced smile and a nod.

"How rude of me for not introducing myself. I am Lucius Malfoy." He said and held out his hand to her.

"How appropriate." She said under her breath and took his hand. "Nice to meet you." She said and turned back and faced the door.

"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." He said as the doors opened and she nodded.

"I didn't give it, have a good day." She said happily and stepped out of the elevator and headed down the hall quickly. She waited outside the potions room for Lily, taking up counting the tiles on the floor down the hall until Lily stepped out and looked at Rebecca surprised.

"Oh Becky, hey." She said and Rebecca got up and followed Lily down the hall.

"How did you do?"

"Alright I think, Judy blew up her cauldron just as I left."

"Oh that's what that smell was. So I met this really creepy guy in the elevator today." Rebecca said quietly as they got in to the elevator. "He said his name was something Lucy Malloy or something-."

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yeah I think that was it, white hair with weird blue eyes.

"Its blonde but who cares, you saw him in the elevator what did he say?"

"He asked if he knew me from somewhere and then he tried to introduce himself, I left as fast as I could but what a creeper." Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

"He is said to be in league with you- know- who." She whispered as they walked out of St. Mungos.

"Oh really? Well with his creepy demeanor I can believe it." Rebecca said with a shrug and they continued down the street.

"I am so not looking forward to training tonight." Rebecca said with a sigh and rubbed her face. "Moody is going to work me like a dog. I don't like him much."

"I'm sure once you get to know him he is an alright guy." Lily offered and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"No he is just a crazy paranoid jerk that gets his rocks off by torturing me." Rebecca said dramatically and Lily sighed.

"Becky I am sure he is just pushing you because he wants you to be the best you can be."

"Naw, I am sure he gets his rocks off by torturing me." Rebecca said with a smile and they turned down an alley and Rebecca glanced around.

"I'll see you at training."

"Alright see you." Lily said and apparated away and Rebecca apparated to the alley behind her apartment building and headed to the front and walked in as Randall was walking out.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you?" he asked with a smile as he held the door open for her.

"Fine thanks." She said and stepped inside.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were free tonight, some friends and I are getting together I was wondering if perhaps you would like to come."

"Actually I am busy tonight." She said and he nodded.

"Alright, perhaps another time." He said and she nodded and headed to the stairs to her room. She stepped inside and threw her bag on the couch and flopped down on top of it.

"Uh today is going to be a long day Kimba." She said as she felt Kimba brush against her hand and she picked him up and started to stroke his fur before setting him back down. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge in search of something to eat.

"We feel like yogurt today." She said and closed the door and screamed and dropped her yogurt as she whipped out her wand when she saw Andrew sitting in one of the chairs.

"The place looks good."

"Damnit Andy why couldn't you just knock like the rest of civilization?" She snapped and pulled out her wand and cleaned up the mess on the floor and threw out the yogurt container.

"Jenny and I went and got some food, I put my left overs in the fridge, figured you might want them." He said and she sighed and leaned against the counter. "Who was that guy downstairs?"

"Who? Randy? No one, he is my neighbor."

"Do you normally go out to dinner with your neighbors?"

"You and I did."

"Yeah but that was different." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Incase you didn't hear, I said I had plans."

"I don't like him." He said and picked up an apple off the table and bit in to it.

"Please help yourself." She said sarcastically. "There is nothing between Randy and I, he is just my neighbor."

"Your good looking neighbor?" He asked and she nodded and frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Not like that."

"Just remember Remus, do you really want to hurt him?"

"Andy, there is nothing between Randy and I, there never will be either, well he kissed me but that was something I couldn't help."

"Have you told Remus?"

"There is nothing to tell, it's not like I kissed him back."

"Becky." Andrew sighed and she sat down next to him.

"Do you think I should tell Remus? I mean him and I aren't technically dating."

"What do you think you should do?"

"What do I think I want to do or what should I actually do?"

"What should you actually do?"

"Well tell Remus but it was such a minor thing I don't really think it needs to be told, it could just start a whole bunch of nothing."

"Becky you will do what you need to do, I have to go, I am supposed to watch Jordan while my parents go out.' He said and got up.

"Alright, well next time give me a heads up alright?" She asked and he chuckled and nodded and gave her a kiss on the top of the head before heading to the fireplace and flooing away.

Rebecca leaned back in her seat and glanced at the clock, it was nearly 6, and she had a little over an hour before she had to be at headquarters for training, well she might as well get some rest before Moody beat her to a pulp.

* * *

Rebecca found herself exhausted after her and Moody's training session as she had expected, and relied mostly on her reflexes during the rest of the training. She had noticed Remus hardly even paid her any attention at all which Rebecca found odd, usually he was very attentive, well she couldn't expect to be pampered like a queen but it was very odd for Remus. She caught up with him after training and followed him outside.

"Hey is everything alright Remus?" She asked concerned and he gave a unconcerned shrug.

"Is something wrong?" She asked and he looked away from her.

"Alright well I'll see you later then." She said and turned to walk away.

"You lied." He said and she turned around.

"What?"

"When you said you weren't seeing anyone else."

"Remus what are you talking about?" She asked confused and he took a deep breath.

"Sirius saw you and some guy having dinner the other night."

"What do you mean Sirius saw me having dinner with some other guy?"

"He said he walked past some restaurant and saw you and another guy having dinner. He said…you guys looked….cozy."

"Oh." She said and nodded.

"So you are seeing someone?"

"No, that's my neighbor. He was going out to get dinner and I had just gotten home from training and he asked me if I wanted to come, I only went to be nice."

"So you guys weren't like on a date or something?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"Well he kissed me." She said and she saw hurt written on his face.

"It was completely unexpected and I didn't kiss him back, Remus, he doesn't mean anything to me." She said and took his hand and he pulled it back.

"You can do whatever you want you know, it's not like we are going out or something." He said and pulled his jacket around himself.

"Remus it isn't like that-."

"Do whatever you want Becky-."

"Remus please listen to me, Randy means nothing to me alright? He is just some guy that lives in my building; you're the one that matters to me alright?" She said as she stepped up in front of him and took his hands and he looked up at her.

"Do you want to have dinner Saturday night? I'm cooking." She said and he dropped her hands.

"Friday is the full moon." He said sharply and she sighed.

"Alright, well if you aren't up to it, I completely understand if you aren't feeling that well."

"We'll see." He said and turned to leave.

"Hang on a second, why the hell was Sirius in my neighborhood?" She asked and he turned around.

"He lives in that area; he has a house from his great uncle."

"Oh, right, well owl me if you change your mind." She said and pulled out her wand and he nodded and she apparated to the back of the apartments and came around the front and headed up to her apartment, passing by Randy on the way.

"Hey Rebecca." He said and she glanced up at him.

"Hey."

"Everything alright? You seem a bit down." He said and she shrugged and gave a small wave.

"It's nothing." She said and saw a duffle bag over his shoulder. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Hammersmith, photo shoot." He said and she nodded. "It will be just a few days."

"Have fun." She said and started up the stairs.

"Hey Rebecca." He said and she turned around.

"I'm going to a little get together with some friends at this place called The Dive when I get back; I was wondering if perhaps you might want to come, one of my friends owns the place. What do you say?"

"Thanks but no thanks." She said with a small smile. "Have a good trip." She said and continued up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

Remus walked up the stairs of Rebecca's apartment complex. He had no idea what he was doing here, it was obvious that Rebecca had interests in other guys, he probably should have listened to Sirius, after all, Sirius was his best mate and he had known him for 7 years, he probably should have listened to him. But there was something about Rebecca, she made him feel incredible, she made him happy, but she also made him feel jealous, angry, sad and confused but as he walked up the stairs of her apartment complex the only thing he could figure was that the happiness made it all seem worth while. He walked down the hall and saw someone walking the opposite way as Remus reached the door.

"Who are you?" Remus asked the young man standing before him dressed casually in jeans and a white t-shirt and leather jacket thrown over it.

"Randall, who are you." He said and Remus felt his stomach drop. How could he ever compete with this guy?

"Remus." He said as confident as he could.

"Oh." Randall said and glanced around. "Are you her boyfriend?" Randall asked causally and without even thinking Remus spoke.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend." Remus said as he straightened out despite his aching body and Randall chewed on his bottom lip and nodded.

"Alright well I was just stopping by to say hello, tell her I said hi." He said and continued down the hall and Remus glanced back at Randall walking down the hall and Remus turned back to the door and shook out his hands before knocking. He heard her inside and soon the door opened and she looked at him surprised.

"Remus, what are you doing here? I didn't think you were coming."

"Sorry." He said and rubbed the back of his neck, now this all seemed like a bad idea.

"Is it a bad time? I could come back-."

"No come on in, I was just debating on whether or not to go out to dinner. Please come in."

"Well if you had plans." He said as he took a step back and she sighed and smiled.

"No please come in." She said and stepped aside and he walked in and looked around her apartment.

"I like your place."

"Oh you haven't seen it since I moved in have you?" She asked and he shook his head and she closed the door behind him.

"So what are you doing here?" She asked leaning against the back of the couch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted; I shouldn't have made a judgment so quickly."

"No, I probably should have said something." She said and he walked up to her.

"Can we just forget the whole thing?" He asked and she smiled and nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a kiss.

"Now what do you say to dinner?" She asked and kissed his nose.

"Are you cooking?" He asked and she nodded, her nose gently brushing against his and her smile grazed his lips.

"Alright." He said and she pecked his lips and took his hand and brought him in to the kitchen.

"Would you like to help?" She asked as she washed her hands.

"Yeah sure." He said and walked over as he pushed up his sleeves and washed his hands.

"What do you say to chicken pot pie, salad and seasoned potatoes?"

"Sounds delicious." He said and she pulled out an apron and threw him one as well and he frowned at the frilly pink apron as she pulled on a black one.

"Come on wear it proud." She said with a grin as she got out the food from the fridge.

Remus looked at Rebecca across the kitchen with her back to him as she stared out the small window to the street while chopping up lettuce for the salad. He walked up to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her from behind and lightly planted a kiss on her shoulder and she smiled as she turned her head and looked at him, placing her hands over his and she turned around and faced him as he rested his hands on the counter on either side of her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked at her as she smiled at him and hesitantly kissed her. He was about to pull away before she pulled him closer to her and deepened the kiss, her tongue lightly caressing his lips and he cupped her face as he deepened the kiss further as his tongue explored her. They broke only for a split second for breath before continuing, he pressed himself against her, pushing her in to the counter and she gave a small moan as she ran her hand down his chest and stomach, around to his back and she grabbed a hold of his butt and gave a small squeeze which made him jump and she smiled in to the kiss. They broke apart as he kissed down her neck and she gave a small gasp as he hit the sweet spot under her jaw. Suddenly the timer rang loudly and Remus jumped back from her and she looked at him with a smile and took a deep breath and grabbed the oven mitts and got the potatoes and pot pie out of the oven and set them on top of the counter.

"Uh." She said breathlessly as she looked around and pushed the small strands of hair out of her face. "I think we should let this cool off huh?" She asked as she looked at him and he leaned back against the counter and nodded.

"Alright, let me finish with this salad." She said and took a breath and went back to fixing the salad.

"I'll set the table." He said as he looked around.

"Place settings are in the drawer over there." She said pointing to a small set of drawers. He set up the table as she finished with the salad and put it in a bowl and set it on the table and grabbed the pot pie as Remus grabbed the potatoes and they sat down across from each other.

"This smells delicious." He said as he looked at everything.

"Go ahead, dig in." She said as she got herself some salad.

"Do you want some first?" He asked as he motioned to the pot pie.

"Actually I will let you try some first, I haven't made a pot pie in a while." She said with a small smile and poured some salad dressing on her salad.

"Alright." He said as he looked at the pot pie now hesitantly and she smiled to herself as he helped himself to a large helping and dug in to it.

"This is really good." He said and continued eating.

"Good, have as much as you want." She said and they ate in silence for a while. Rebecca looked across the table at him eating and he looked up at her and she looked back at her food.

"I got a job." She said blandly.

"That's great. Where at?"

"A small café down the street its whatever, at least it pays the bills." She said with a shrug. "How are things at the book store?"

"Alright I suppose, a little slow sometimes."

"I have no idea how I get anything done any more, St. Mungos, the Order, and this job. It just sucks because its going to take 5 more months to finish the training and that's if I don't totally fail the course, and then I have to test of my license, then another 6 months of shadowing and then they instate me as a healer there."

"Becky you are going to do just fine." He said and she stared at her food.

"It's just very stressful, I feel very pressured." She said and sighed and looked up at him.

"Sorry, you probably don't need me dumping this on you." She said with a light chuckle and he laid his hand on hers.

"Becky you can tell me anything, I'm here for you." He said and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks Remus."

They finished dinner and Rebecca magically washed the dishes and put everything back with help from Remus and she glanced at the clock.

"I've got to be at St. Mungos tomorrow at 6." She said and he nodded.

"Alright, I should be going anyways."

"You don't have to go." She said and he rubbed the back of his neck and looked off to the side.

"I have work tomorrow and my parents are expecting me home." He said and she nodded.

"Alright, let me walk you out." She said and threw the rag on the counter and walked out with him.

"Thank you for dinner Becky, it was really good." He said and she smiled as she leaned against the door frame and he turned back to her.

"I'll see you at training." He said and she nodded.

"Come here." She said motioning him towards her and he took a step towards her and she cupped his face and kissed him, before they could get any further he pulled away.

"God you are a fantastic kisser." She whispered with a smile and pecked his nose.

"Thanks, you too." He said shakily as he smiled and took a step back and she smiled as he walked down the hall.

"Good night Remus."

"Good night Becky.' He said and gave her a small wave and disappeared around the corner and she sighed and closed the door and walked back in to her apartment with a smile on her lips.

* * *

**Thanks for the review whoever reviewed =) Next chapter will be out on Monday.**

**I am going to try and get a few chapters out before i leave for two weeks, going to Alaska! I am so freaking excited but during that time i wont be able to write which really sucks but until then keep up your reading and reviewing!**


	31. Chapter 31

"Next." Rebecca said as she turned back to the counter and saw Randall smiling at her.

"Hey Randy. What can I getcha?"

"Vanilla frappuccino." He said and got out the money. "I met your boyfriend." He said and she took his money and gave him a small confused look.

"Pardon? My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Remus or something came by to see if you changed your mind about The Dive and he was there."

"Huh." She said with a nod and gave him back his change.

"If I had known you had a boyfriend-."

"I wasn't actually aware I had a _boyfriend_." She said.

"So he isn't your boyfriend?" he asked as he went over to the other counter as she started to make his drink.

"Well not technically."

"So that means you're still single right?" He asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I feel like you have been avoiding me." He asked as he leaned against the counter and brushed his hair out of his face.

"Why would I avoid you?"

"I've been wondering the same thing."

"I haven't been avoiding you Randy." She said with a small smile.

"Well how about we go out to dinner tonight then? Since you are technically single and aren't avoiding me." He said and she poured his drink in to his cup.

"I am actually busy tonight." She said and he nodded.

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"Not now Randy, I am still figuring out things with Remus alright?"

"Alright then, well if you change your mind I am always free." He said and took the drink from her and gave her a smile and a wink before heading out of the café and she watched him leave before going back to help another customer.

* * *

"Tell me Remus, I wasn't aware that you were my boyfriend." She said as she walked up to him before training and he looked at her surprised.

"Are you mad?" He asked and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A little ticked yes." She said and he looked around at Sirius and James off to the side talking with Peter.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" He asked and she looked at the others and walked out of the room and Remus followed.

"Remus why would you tell Randy that you were my boyfriend?"

"Why are you and Randy talking?"

"You can't tell me who I can and can't talk to Remus." She snapped. "He came in to my work today and told me I have a boyfriend I didn't know about. Did you ask if I wanted to be your girlfriend? No." She said and saw hurt written on his face which he covered up.

"Fine then." He said and she looked questioningly at him.

"Fine then what?"

"I'm done." He said and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm walking away I thought that was obvious." He muttered and walked out the door and she stared after him and glanced around the room and stepped outside and saw more Order members had arrived and Remus was no where in sight. She saw Sirius off to the side smirking at her and before Rebecca could take a step she heard Lily's cheerful voice.

"Hey Becky-." Lily said as she walked up.

"Not now Lily." Rebecca snapped and walked across the room to Sirius leaning against the wall by himself and he raised an eyebrow at her as she walked up to him.

"Are you proud of yourself?" She snapped.

"Actually a little." He said and gave a small chuckle.

"You are an asshole you know that Sirius?"

"You were never good enough." He said and looked across the room. "Now if you will excus-." He said and she slapped him hard across the face and the entire room got quiet.

"I hate you Sirius Black." She spat and turned on her heel and walked past everyone to the door.

"Walcott." She heard Moody yell before she stepped out and apparated back to her apartment.

She walked in to her apartment and slammed the door behind her and looked around. Kimba poked his head through the bars of the railing above and came down the stairs as she sat down on the couch and he jumped in to her lap. She took deep breaths trying to hold back tears as she roughly pet Kimba to the point where he squirmed out of her lap and walked away from her and sat on one of the opposite chairs staring at her.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snapped and got up and stared to pace the apartment.

"I don't need him any ways, it's his fucking loss." She snapped and grabbed her wallet and keys and walked out of her apartment.

"Rebecca." She heard Randall from down the hall and she turned and looked at him as he hurried towards her.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine." She said and turned to the stairs.

"Do you want to talk? I got take out up stairs if you want some." He said and she looked at the stairs and clenched her fists.

"Alright." She said and he motioned for her to follow him and she came up to his apartment.

"It's on the counter, take whatever you want." He said and she grabbed a fork from him and sat up on the counter as she grabbed a box and looked at Orange chicken and grabbed another box which had chow mien.

"So what's going on?" He asked as he grabbed a box and leaned against the counter.

"Guys are such assholes some times." She muttered and stabbed a piece of chicken and stuffed it in her mouth and Randall gave a small chuckle and she continued.

"I mean, you think you know someone and bam! They turn around and surprise you with something stupid."

"I take it things aren't going well with Remus."

"Things aren't _going_ with Remus, telling me who I can and can't talk to, the nerve of him, honestly." She said and set down the box. "Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Well he obviously doesn't deserve you."

"Damn straight." She said and picked up the box again.

"How about I take you out tonight? We'll go do something fun, get your mind off this guy?"

"Oh god I really shouldn't have walked out of there, Moody is going to kill me." She said as she smacked her forehead and looked up at him.

"I really shouldn't." She said and he stepped up closer to her.

"Why not?" He asked as he brushed his fingers over her knee lightly.

"Well I just shouldn't."

"Give one good reason why not? I think you could use a little fun, you're so uptight." He said with a small chuckle.

"What if I made a mistake?" She sighed and looked at the food.

"I assure you that you didn't make a mistake. He was stupid to just let you go like that. Any guy would be crazy and stupid to let _you_ go." He said and she looked at him.

"He was different though."

"Yeah they all are, just up until you see who they really are." He said and she shook her head.

"But why would he just do that? Maybe I over reacted."

"You reacted just fine, you were smart about it, come on lets go out tonight."

"No I cant, I have to go." She said and put down the food.

"Do you have to?" he asked as he lightly took her hand and turned her back to him.

"I don't like being touched." She said as she pulled her hand back. "I have to go." She said and headed to the door. "Thanks for the food." She said and walked out and headed back downstairs and looked around the apartment, how could things have gone so wrong?

* * *

_Rebecca bounced a rubber ball on the floor and caught it easily in her hand as she walked up and down the hall way._

_"Becky would you stop that? It's very annoying." Kate said from her room but Rebecca ignored her and continued walking up and down the hallway bouncing the ball on the hardwood floor._

"_I swear if you don't stop I am going to take that and throw it at your face, now cut it out."_

"_You're no fun Katie, all you ever do is stay in your room with your stupid make up." Rebecca said and walked in front of Kate's room and bounced the ball in front of the doorway and Kate turned from her dresser and got up and ran towards Rebecca and Rebecca grabbed the ball and took off down the hall as Kate ran after her and tripped her and wrestled her for the ball._

"_Give it back Katie, its mine." Rebecca screamed._

"_I told you to stop bouncing it." Kate said and Rebecca quickly got up and started to run before Kate pelted her with the ball and Rebecca tripped and the ball rolled away from her and Kate stood up and dusted herself off._

"_I'm telling Mommy and Daddy." Rebecca said as she held her knee._

"_Yeah like they will believe you, I'll just tell them that you're lying." Kate said and smirked. Rebecca grabbed the ball and threw it at Kate who ducked and the ball hit the vase behind her and it fell off the shelf and shattered on the floor and Rebecca stared wide eyed at the vase as Kate started to laugh._

"_Oh man you are going to get it so bad. I'm telling mom." _

"_No don't tell Mommy-."_

"_Or what?"_

"_Please, that's Mommy's favorite vase."_

"_Well we could say it was Sylvester." Kate said as she looked at the cat sitting on the couch. "But you have to do something for me otherwise I am going to tell mom that you broke her favorite vase and you'll be grounded forever." Kate said with a smirk.  
_

"Walcott why aren't you concentrating?" Moody yelled and she got up and kicked the chair next to her.

"I am sick of this; you always invading my mind like this."

"If you cleared your mind this wouldn't be happening-."

"I can't concentrate right now." She snapped.

"It's quite obvious and until you do we're going to keep going." He said and flicked his wand and suddenly she saw flashes of things.

_Her first kiss with Andrew, her sisters wedding, Hogsmead with Remus, Remus telling her he was a werewolf-_

"Stop it." She yelled as she crumbled to the ground and she heard a yelp from Moody and she looked up and saw him holding his face.

"Why the bloody hell did you throw your wand at me?" He asked and she looked at her wand across the floor.

"You said to use my wand." She said and shakily got up.

"I didn't mean to throw it- get up get your wand." He said and she walked forward and picked up her wand and faced him.

"Now clear your mind of everything." He said and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

"Moody I just can't-." She said before more flashes entered her mind.

"_You're my best friend Andy." Rebecca as four years old said as she wrapped her tiny arms around Andrew.  
_

"_I'm done." Remus said as he turned away from her and walked out the door.  
_

"_Next time we meet you won't be so lucky." Rabastan said darkly as he looked at her with his dark eyes._

Rebecca forced Moody out of her mind and she slumped on the ground out of breath and looked up at Moody as sweat dripped down her forehead.

"That was a little better. Get up." He said and she slowly pulled herself up.

"Moody I am so exhausted-." She said and started to see flashes.

"_Rebecca how many times have I told you to stay out of trouble-." Rebecca say her mother saying as she scolded her and it blurred away and everything went black._

"Walcott." She heard Moody say and she felt water splash in her face and she sputtered as she rolled over, her head aching.

"Oh my head." She groaned on the floor as Moody stood up.

"That was much better." He said and she rolled back over and looked back up at him, her head feeling like someone using a sledgehammer to it. He held out his hand to her and she reached out to take it and he grabbed her hand and pulled her on to her feet. She wobbled slightly and looked around.

"How long was I out for?"

"Less than a minute." He said and she grabbed the chair and sat down in it.

"I never want to do that again." She mumbled as she rubbed her temples, the pain slowly receding.

"Get used to it, in the beginning that's what its going to be like, eventually your mind will grow stronger and you wont be having these blackouts and headaches." He said and she looked up at him annoyed.

"Alright I think that's enough for today. You can take the rest of the night off and get some rest."

"What about training."

"Take tonight off." He said and she got up and pocketed her wand.

"Night." She said and walked out and saw some of the Order members standing around, the twins were dueling each other, laughing the whole time. She saw Remus across the room standing with James and Sirius who were talking with each other while Remus stood next to them not saying a word. Sirius stopped talking and glanced at Rebecca before looking at Remus who looked away from Rebecca and she rolled her eyes and headed out of the headquarters.

* * *

"Stupefy." Rebecca shouted as she side stepped a curse from Sirius and turned back to Remus and threw the couch at him and he barely managed to duck as she turned back to Sirius and put up a shield and turned back to Remus who was recovering from ducking from the couch and he managed to barely block her disarming spell and threw a stunner at her as Sirius tried to confuse her and she ducked and rolled as the two spells collided with each other making a small explosion and she got Sirius with a hair growing charm and his hair started to grow out at a rapid rate blocking his eyesight.

"Chair." She shouted and threw a chair at Remus and he ducked from it.

"Depulso." He shouted but she blocked it and with a quick flick of her wand pulled the rug out from under Remus' feet and he fell to the ground.

"Expelliarmus. Incarcerous" She said and disarmed him and bound him tightly with ropes and she saw a red spell come at her from behind and she tried to dodge it but it hit her in the side and slammed her in to the wall and she crumbled to the ground. Sirius tried to push the hair aside to see her and she took the time she had to retrieve her wand.

"Expelliarmus." Sirius shouted and she felt her wand slip through her fingers and land not too far away.

"Levicorpus." Sirius said and levitated her in to the air by her foot and tossed into the wall. She saw ropes coming at her and she felt them start wrapping around her starting at her feet and she pushed herself towards her wand not too far away. She barely managed to grab it before the ropes made their way to her arms and she singed the ropes from around her.

"Depulso." Sirius shouted and she was thrown across the room, spinning wildly in the air and skid across the floor. She picked up her wand in front of her and dodged a chair.

"Locomotor mortis." He said and her legs snapped together and she wobbled to keep her balance. She threw a jelly legs curse and his legs wobbled from underneath him and he reached around to grab something to hold on to.

"Stupefy." She yelled and Sirius was hit in the chest and thrown back unmoving. She collapsed on the ground panting as she rolled on to her back and she heard a small clap from around her as she sat up and looked at Sirius lying on the floor and at Remus tied up in ropes off to the side. She undid the spell on her legs and slowly got up shakily.

"Good job Walcott, take care of Lupin." Moody said as he tended to Sirius and Rebecca glanced at Remus before rolling her eyes and walking over to him.

"Better luck next time." She said as she looked him in the eye with a hard look and vanished the ropes as he stared back at her and she paused for a moment before standing up and walking away from him.

"Walcott you're bleeding, go fix yourself up." Moody said and she sighed and walked down the hall to the bathroom and saw she had blood dripping down the back of her neck, with a quick spell she stitched it up and cleaned off her shirt and started at herself in the mirror. She lifted up the side of her shirt and saw she had what looked like the beginning of bruising along her back and ribs, which was going to be a bitch to heal. She gripped the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, Remus and her hadn't spoken to each other since the incident with the exception of a few necessary comments between each other in order to train together but other than that neither of them had said a word. She could deal with this, it wasn't a big deal, she had broken up with plenty of guys and look at her now, she was still alive, but none of them had hurt as bad as the one with Remus, even if they hadn't been together officially, it still hurt not talking any more. Oh well it was just another obstacle in life, all you could do was adapt and overcome.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I dont know if any of you saw it but I'm going on vacation on Saturday to Alaska for 2 weeks and i wont be able to write or post anything so i figured i would give you a giant dose before i leave and hope you dont go in to withdraw while i am gone haha, so i'm going to be posting a story every day this week until i leave.**

**Please rate and review =)**


	32. Chapter 32

"Moony come on you can't still be hung up on Walcott." Sirius said as he drank back a beer and looked at Remus sitting in his chair staring at the ground.

"I need her Pads."

"She is the last thing you need." Sirius said with a roll of his eyes. "I'm telling this as your mate, she was bad news."

"She made me happy Pads."

"You were happy before you met her."

"Not like I was when I was with her." He said and stared at his beer. "Pads Becky made me feel…human, I-I- I love her."

"Mate-."

"I don't think you would understand Pads, have you ever just been with a girl, who just makes you feel…amazing? She doesn't have to do or say anything, she just has to be and it makes you feel on top of the world, that's how Becky makes me feel."

"You were miserable-."

"I was jealous and stupid and I let that get in the way and I pushed her away, I think it was the wrong thing to do. I need to talk to her." He said and got up.

"Mate-."

"I'll see you later Padfoot." He said and walked back in to the house and out the front door, heading down the street wondering what he was going to say to Rebecca, of course if she was home.

He thought he had more time to think but as he came to her door he felt unprepared and had no idea what he was going to say to her. He raised his hand to the door and knocked. He took a step backwards and almost took off down the hall but the door cracked open and Rebecca looked at him.

"Becky-."

"I am not too keen on talking to you Remus." She said and he took a deep breath, here went nothing.

"Becky, I'm sorry. I was stupid and jealous and I'm sorry."

"Right well I have to leave soon." She said and turned to close the door and he pressed his hand against the door to keep it from closing and she turned and looked at him.

"Becky can I please come inside?"

"Why should I let you?"

"Because I need to talk to you."

"I think you said enough when you said you were done Remus."

"Please." He said, his voice straining and she stared at him and pursed her lips and turned and walked back in to the apartment and he followed her and closed the door behind him.

"I have to go to work soon so you need to make it quick."

"Becky I can't tell you how sorry I am, you were right, I can't tell you who you can and can't talk to, it was wrong of me and I feel like the world's biggest idiot. I hate the way things are right now. I can't stand it. I was jealous of Randall, I mean look at the guy-."

"Remus." She said and stopped him. "Shut up."

"But-."

"Shut up." She said and turned away from him and he stared at her. "Randy, means nothing to me, I already told you, you are the one I care about, you are the one I want, you could never see that because you are always so busy trying to figure out why I shouldn't be with you, why I should be with someone else. If you wanted me to be with you, then you should have asked me, it's that simple. I will admit I over reacted a little, I shouldn't have blown up like I did, I once had a guy go around telling everyone I was his girlfriend and I didn't like it, I felt like I didn't even have a choice in the matter. I just don't understand you." She said and leaned against the couch.

"What don't you understand?"

"If you wanted me, why did you fight so hard to not? Relationships aren't supposed to be so complicated, if you like someone, you tell them Remus, it has always been so vague with you, I was never really sure."

"Becky." He said and she looked at him. He felt his mouth go dry as he searched for words. How come he couldn't just tell her how he felt?

"Don't you have anything to say?"

"Becky it's just." He said and stopped. "What if you are better off without me?"

"What?" She asked confused.

"My lycanthropy-."

"THAT'S what this is all about? Your lycanthropy?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"I don't think you understand what it means."

"Remus I like you just the way you are, that means everything."

"But you don't-."

"_Everything_ Remus, what are you so worried about?"

"That you will change your mind." He said softly and she wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in to his chest.

"I wouldn't have stayed if I thought I was going to change my mind." She said softly and she heard his heart pound hard.

"You said you were staying because of St. Mungos."

"Well that too, but that wasn't the only reason I decided to stay, the Order, for my friends, for you." She said and buried her face in to his chest and he slowly wrapped his arms around her tight. They stayed that way for a while until she pulled away from him and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"Do you get it now?" She asked and he stared at her.

"Be my girlfriend." He said as he took her hands.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded. "And you're alright with _my_ flaws?"

"Yes, I like you just the way you are." He said with a small smile and she grinned at him and kissed him.

"Alright."

"Yes?" He asked with a smile and she nodded with a smile and he grabbed her around the waist and picked her up.

"You are amazing." He said with a grin and set her down.

"I need to go to work now Remus." She said as she looked at the clock.

"Can I walk you to work?"

"Sure." She said and grabbed her purse and keys and headed out with Remus following.

They stood outside the store and he kissed her with a smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she nodded and pecked his lips again before walking inside and giving him a wave before he continued down the street happy as could be.

* * *

"Hey Lily.' Rebecca said as she walked over to Lily brewing a few potions.

"Hi Becky.' Lily said in an offhanded manner.

"Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted towards you, it was completely uncalled for and very mean of me to treat you like that, you had nothing but good intentions and I'm sorry." Rebecca said and Lily glanced up from the cauldron she was attending to.

"Becky I just wanted to help, I don't like seeing you all upset like that, I wish there had been something I could have done."

"I can totally understand if you are mad at me and don't want to talk-."

"No I am just relieved that everything is alright."

"You have to be the most forgiving person I know Lily." Rebecca said and Lily smiled and shrugged. "And to put up with me of all people, I don't deserve a friend like you."

"That's not true Becky, you are a wonderful friend you know that? You are a wonderful person and I know you don't think it but you really are, I'm glad we're friends and I am very glad that you decided to stay here."

"Aw thanks Lily." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Do you want to go get lunch down the street after this?"

"Yeah sure, that sounds great." Rebecca said and walked back over to her station and glanced at her potions that were simmering and she smiled as she remembered her and Remus had a date that night, he was taking her to the movies, wanting to try and fit in some muggle experiences, besides it being much safer to go out in muggle communities.

* * *

"Prewett why are you late?" Moody yelled as Fabian and Gideon walked in and looked like two deer caught in the headlights. They looked at each other and Gideon gave Fabian a little push and Fabian pushed him back.

"Well?" Moody snapped.

"I had to rearrange my sock drawer." Fabian said with a straight face.

"I had to tickle my llama to keep it alive." Gideon said with the same straight face.

"You." He said pointing to Gideon. "You are with Walcott." He said and Gideon looked over at Rebecca twirling his wand in her fingers with a smile on her face.

"Come on, she is brutal." He groaned.

"You." He said pointing to Fabian "Are with Longbottom." He said and pairing him with Frank.

"Oh, alright, sucks to be you Gid." Fabian said with a chuckle and bounded over to Frank.

"Come on Becky, go easy." Gideon said as he got out his wand and Rebecca looked at Moody who had his back turned.

"Rictusempra." Rebecca said as she flicked her wand at Gideon who crumbled to the ground laughing and holding his stomach.

"What is the meaning of this Walcott?" Moody said as he walked over.

"Did you know that tickling is a form of torture?" She asked innocently and Moody glared at her.

"You are supposed to be dueling."

"He looked so scared."

"Not half as scared as he is going to be when there is a death eater on the other end, now stop this nonsense." He said and turned to go back to Caradoc and she stuck her tongue out at Moody and lifted the spell off of Gideon who laid on the ground panting hard.

"Sorry Gid." Rebecca said and with a flick of her wand he was flying through the air and slammed hard in to the wall and he crumbled to the ground in a heap and she walked up and kicked his wand away.

"Good fight Gid." She said as she pat him on the back and he slowly sat up with a groan and Rebecca walked over to Lily who was talking with Emmeline, and Alice.

"Hey Becky." Alice said with a smile and Rebecca gave her a nod.

"I don't know, James has just been disappearing lately I have no idea where he goes and when I ask him about it he just gives me some excuse, I know he is lying." Lily said as she looked across the room at James.

"I'm sure its nothing." Rebecca said as she looked at James and he gave a small wave to Lily.

"What is he is seeing someone else?" Lily asked worried and Rebecca started to laugh and Alice and Emmeline looked at Rebecca.

"Lily I have never seen any guy so in love with a girl, James is not seeing anyone else except you." Rebecca said and pat Lily's shoulder.

"Well what could he be doing?"

"I don't know but he is not seeing any one else, if he was he would be dead, got it?" Rebecca said and gave Lily an assuring smile.

* * *

"James you look nervous." Lily said as she looked across the table at James who halfway jumped at her voice and he looked at her and took a drink of water quickly.

"What do you mean nervous? I'm not nervous. Where did you get nervous from?" He asked quickly and she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Alright, Lily I have been trying to talk to you the past few days-."

"Is this why you have been disappearing?" She asked and he bit his lip and nodded and he rubbed his face. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears and his palms sweated more than he could ever remember.

"Lily." He said and took her hand across the table.

"Yes James." She said nervously, waiting for him to tell her some awful news.

"I love you and you are such an amazing person." He said and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "There is no one I would rather be with, there is no one I have ever wanted than you and I love you with all my heart." He said and got out of his seat and knelt down next to her and fumbled with something in his pocket and pulled out a ring and held it up to her.

"Lillian Rachel Evans, will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the entire world." He said and she gasped as she looked at the ring and back at him and her eyes started to tear up.

"Oh James. Yes, yes I will marry you." She said with a laugh as she wiped away tears as he slipped on the ring and he got up and kissed her.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me." He said shakily and kissed her again.

* * *

"And then he got down on his knee and proposed." Lily said as she held out her hand. Jenny, Tessa, Alice and Emmeline all screamed as Rebecca covered her ears with a smile. "It was so romantic, he set up candles and everything, oh it was wonderful, it was everything I hoped it would be." Lily said as the girls started talking animatedly and Rebecca leaned her back against the couch as she listened to them talk quickly and Lily looked at Rebecca questioningly and Rebecca have her a smile.

"Told ya." She said with a chuckle and stood up and looked at the clock. "I have to go; I have work in half an hour." Rebecca said and hugged Lily. "Congrats."

"Thanks Becky, I'll see you later." She said and Rebecca nodded and gave everyone a wave and headed out of Alice's house and apparated back to her apartment to get ready for work.

After work Rebecca rushed home to get changed to start her training with Moody, which she had gotten rather good at, she was almost able to completely block him from her mind, yet he still saw many things she didn't want him to see which motivated her to clear her mind and keep him out.

She arrived at the headquarters and looked around. She poked her head in to one of the rooms and saw Sirius sitting on one of the couches looking out the window.

"What are you doing here so early?" She asked and he jumped as he looked over at her.

"What's it to you?" He asked smartly and she shrugged.

"Not a whole lot."

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" She shot back and he sighed and looked back out the window.

"I've been working with Moody the past few weeks on Occlumency." She said as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Dumbledore put me up to it, I assume it's for something of value for the war." She said and he nodded and they sat in silence.

"Why did you try so hard to keep Remus and I apart?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Because you're not good enough." He said simply.

"Why not?"

"You're just not."

"Oh so there isn't actually a reason, you just hate me so you think that Remus should as well?"

"They obviously don't see you, they see this act."

"What act are you talking about?"

"You're a bitch."

"Sirius it's not an act, I am a bitch, and everyone knows that, but I'm also that that bad of a person. The only reason I am a complete bitch to you all the time is because you were a fucking asshole to me. I don't like the way you treat women, I don't like how you think you can do anything you want and I certainly don't like the way you tried to manipulate Remus and my relationship, it was immature and you need to get over it. I care about Remus and I think as his friend that should be enough for you because as his friend you should want him to be happy instead of satisfying your own selfish needs. Now I figure that since we are in the Order together and we are now working together that we should probably put all this childish fighting aside because we are no longer in school and there are bigger things now than hating each other. So truce?" She asked as she held her hand out to him and he looked at her hand and back up to her and sighed and took it.

"You're still a bitch." He said and she smiled.

"You're still an asshole." She said with a chuckle and dropped his hand as she heard someone walking down the hall.

"I'll see you later, glad we had this talk." She said and got up and walked out of the room and caught Moody in the hall.

Sirius stared after her and shook his head to himself, he had never foreseen a truce with Rebecca, he had pretty much planned on hating her forever but she did have a point, perhaps if Remus was happy with her he could be happy for Remus, even if he didn't like the idea of Remus and Rebecca together. This war was bigger than either of them; perhaps he could put hating her aside for the time being.

* * *

Rebecca walked up to a house and stood in front of the door and raised her hand and knocked. She heard footsteps before the door opened and revealed a tall man with graying hair.

"Hello?" He said and she glanced at the paper in her hand.

"Is this the Evans residence?" Rebecca asked and he nodded.

"Is that Becky?" Rebecca heard Lily call from up the stairs.

"Hey Lily." Rebecca said before Lily came down the stairs.

"Hey Becky." She said as she walked up. "Daddy this is Becky, she went to school with me." Lily said as she turned to her father and he held out his hand to her.

"Ben Evans." He said and she took his hand.

"Rebecca Walcott, nice to meet you." Rebecca said with a smile and he stepped aside.

"Please come in." He said and Rebecca walked inside.

"We're actually leaving Daddy." Lily said as she kissed his cheek.

"Oh alright then, have fun you two, be safe." He said and Lily stepped out and closed the door behind her.

"So what do you want to do?" Rebecca asked Lily as they walked down the street.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Lily asked and Rebecca shrugged.

"So have you and James set a date for the wedding?"

"We are thinking next spring, James' parents want to pay for the whole thing and they want to go all out. They wouldn't take no for an answer." Lily said and Rebecca laughed.

"Like you guys would have anything but a giant wedding huh? I mean you are marrying James, he is like the king of overdoing it."

"Aw Lily is growing up." Rebecca teased and Lily rolled her eyes.

"How is Andy doing?"

"Well he has started school and should be getting his license in a few months, he is in California with his uncle right now, and he loves it there."

"That's great."

"Yeah, he always wanted to go live in California. How about we go shopping in Muggle London?" Rebecca asked and Lily shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Lily said and Rebecca glanced around briefly.

"Alright." Rebecca said and held out her arm and closed her eyes as Lily took it and suddenly they were spinning and their feet landed hard on the pavement and Rebecca fell over and hit a dumpster and Lily gasped and giggled as Rebecca pulled herself up and cleaned herself off.

"Yes it's hilarious that I am so clumsy when I apparate, it's not natural process, that's all." Rebecca muttered and headed down the alley with Lily following.

"You know what I have noticed Becky." Lily said as they walked through a clothing store.

"Hmm?"

"You and Sirius don't fight any more."

"Oh we called a truce." Rebecca said simply and Lily chuckled and Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you're serious."

"Yeah, it doesn't mean I like him or anything, I still think he is an asshole but I guess we are going to stop bickering like we used to and hexing each other." She said as she flipped through a few summer dresses and pulled a white one out.

"Lily what do you think of this one?" Rebecca said as she held out the white dress and Lily looked at it.

"I'm getting married Becky." Lily said as a smile came over her face and Rebecca looked at the dress.

"Oh gotcha, wedding dress but what do you think of this one?"

"Its nice, you should try it on." She said and Rebecca took it to the changing rooms.

"Do you want to come with me to help me pick out my dress?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I would be more than happy to." Rebecca said and stepped out in the white deep V neck empire waist dress with short sleeves that fell to mid thigh.

"What do you think of this?" Rebecca asked as she spun around.

"That looks great."

"Remus and I are going out tomorrow night." Rebecca said with a grin as she looked in the mirror.

"You know it's about time you guys got together, for a moment I thought it was never going to happen."

"Yeah I will admit it was a bit complicated but things I don't know… seem better now, he brought me flowers the other day." Rebecca said as she turned to Lily.

"I would never peg you as someone who melts for flowers." Lily said with a chuckle.

"Oh be quiet, I sometimes enjoy being pampered like that." Rebecca said and went back in to the changing room and got back in to her clothes and stepped out with the dress.

"Did you want to get anything?"

"Naw, lets go get some lunch." Lily said as they walked up to the front of the store and Rebecca paid for her dress and they headed down the street and Rebecca peered in to a café and pulled Lily back behind a bush and Lily looked at her confused.

"Is something wrong Becky?"

"It's Randy." Rebecca whispered as she peered around the bush.

"Which one?"

"The one in the blue polo shirt." Rebecca said and Lily searched the café and her eyes landed on Randy.

"THAT'S Randy?" Lily asked shocked and looked at Rebecca before looking back at Rebecca.

"He's-."

"Yeah pretty gorgeous." Rebecca sighed and pulled Lily back. "For the longest time he kept asking me out, and wouldn't take no for an answer, he still sometimes asks me out, he lives above me."

"He is pretty handsome Becky."

"I know, he is kind of full of himself though, I see him looking at himself in his reflection all the time." She said with a chuckle.

"So what do we do now?"

"We try and walk by without him seeing me, come on.' Rebecca said and started down the sidewalk without looking over at Randy.

"Whew." Rebecca said as they made it without Randall spotting them and they turned down a street and walked in to a small restaurant and sat down.

* * *

Rebecca walked down the hall with Remus and they stopped in front of her apartment and she unlocked the door and turned to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I had a wonderful time." She said and lightly kissed him and he smiled and pecked her lips.

"Me too, you look beautiful." He said and she planted small kisses along his jaw and lightly nipped at his neck earning a small twitch.

"Do you want to stay tonight?" She whispered in his ear as she pushed his collar aside and kissed his collar lightly.

"I should be getting home." He said in a strangled voice and she sighed. "It's getting late."

"Alright then." She said with a sigh and pecked his lips lightly. "I'll see you later." She said and he gave her hand a squeeze and she walked in to her apartment and closed the door and leaned against it as she listened to Remus walk down the hall. She threw her purse on the couch and flopped down on it. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't stay with her, they had officially been dating for about a month now and had done nothing but kiss, every time she tried to take it further he always made up some excuse to leave or stop. Perhaps he was insecure, whatever it was it was driving her crazy.

* * *

**Please rate and review =)**


	33. Chapter 33

It was quiet, almost too quiet as Rebecca silently walked down the halls of Hogwarts. Moody had scattered the newer members and a few older member who had volunteered to participate in the training including the twins, Benjy and Marlene all over Hogwarts as a training exercise. They were to go around trying to find other members and disarm and stun them and collect as many wands as they could. Rebecca gripped her wand tight as she slid her fingers along the wall, she opted not to use her wand to light her way seeing that there was only barely enough moonlight coming through the windows. She had already taken down Jenny and had managed to lose Peter who had at the sight of her scurried away as fast as he could. She was willing to bet that the boys would probably win this little game as they knew the castle like the back of their hands. She stopped when she heard footsteps running down the hall and wheezy breathing and she jumped out from behind the wall and threw a stunner at the person who flopped down on the ground and she hid behind the wall and listened for anyone else but she was met with silence. She turned back down the hall and crouched down as she approached the person and barely lit up her wand to see who it was. Who other than Peter Pettigrew. She grabbed his wand from his hand and stuffed it in to her robes along with Jenny's wand and she pushed Peter off to the side so he wouldn't be stepped on and she continued down the hall. She heard two people dueling down the hall and she made her way over and saw one of the twins dueling Michael and she smirked as she sent a stunner at Michael's back and he barely turned around and blocked it before going back to dueling the twin.

"Great, Becky, just the person I was looking for." Michael said with a small chuckle as he continued to duel with the twin that Rebecca recognized as Fabian.

"He is mine Walcott." Fabian yelled and she laughed as she ducked from one of Michael's spells.

"Not a chance Fab." Rebecca shouted and tripped Michael as Fabian stunned him and Rebecca saw Michael's wand roll away and she ran towards it and dove for it as Fabian tried to stun her and she rebounded it back at him as he dove for the wand and hit him square in the chest and he slumped to the ground and she sat up with a smile on her face as she grabbed the two wands and stuck them in her robes and pushed them off to the side and continued down the hall. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she hid behind a statue as Gideon came around the corner and looked at Fabian out on the floor and he walked up to him and Rebecca stepped out and got Gideon in the back and he fell to the ground and Rebecca spotted a light behind her and turned around and side stepped as a stunner passed by her head.

"Walcott is that you?" She heard down the hall as she summoned Gideon's wand and pocketed it and hid behind a statue.

"Ah Black, can't wait to add you to my collection." She said and peered out.

"How many you got?" Sirius called.

"Including you?" She asked and he laughed. "I got 5 already, how many you got?"

"You have 5 already?" He said surprised.

"I take it you have less than 5." She taunted and Sirius was silent.

"I have the advantage over you Walcott."

"You must remember I am quicker than you are Sirius, much quicker."

"Not quick enough come on how about we cut the chit chat and duke this out face to face." He said and she saw him peering from the statue down the hall.

"You come out first."

"Not a chance." He said and she sighed and looked around. Suits of armor lined the walls to where he was and she got an idea. She sent a spell down the hall and made a mad dash to the other side and looked down the hall, now on the same side as Sirius. She pointed her wand at the suit of armor diagonal to him and sent a shield charm at it.

"Walcott you missed me by a mile, wrong side." He said cockily with a laugh and she aimed her wand. "I think your aim is getting worse Walcott, you might want to get your eyes checked, how about we make this easier on us both and you just give up your wand and I'll be on my way."

"How about not?" She yelled down the hall. "Stupefy." She whispered and the spell hit the suit of armor and bounced towards Sirius and she heard him yelp before she heard a body hit the ground and a wand clatter on the ground. She inched her way down the hall incase he was faking it and she kept her wand on him as she approached him and nudged him and he stayed slumped over. She grabbed his wand and pocketed it and continued down the hall. She walked down the hall and heard the unsheathing of metal and turned around as a sword came flying at her and she ducked as the sword went past her.

"Good reflexes Walcott." She heard Moody say and ducked out of the way as the sword came back at her and she flicked her wand at one of the nearby suits of armor and the sword unsheathed and she held her wand in front of her like the sword and smiled at Moody.

"This ought to be interesting." She said and lunged forward and the sword came towards Moody which he blocked and soon the clanging of metal against metal filled the halls and she glanced over her shoulder every so often to make sure no one snuck up on her. She gasped when the sword barely grazed her arm and went through her robes and she glared at Moody.

"These are my favorite robes."

"Deal with it." Moody said gruffly and she waved her hand at one of the shields and it catapulted towards Moody which he blasted away with a spell.

"You can't beat me Walcott." He said and she looked around. He was probably right, he had years of dueling experience against her plus being head auror didn't help her odds of winning.

"Perhaps not but I am going to put up one hell of a fight." She said and ducked as he sent at spell at her.

"Expell-." Someone said from behind her and she spun around as she held up her hand to the sword and blocked the disarming spell from Benjy from behind her. She looked at the sword that was starting to drop.

"Expecto Patronum." She shouted towards Benjy and a panther ran down the hall and pushed Benjy out of his hiding spot.

"Stupefy." She shouted and the red spell hit him square in the chest and he crumbled to the ground and she turned around as a red spell came towards her and everything went black.

When she woke she heard Moody's voice above her.

"Walcott." He said and she groaned and slowly opened her eyes and felt herself being pulled up in to a sitting position.

"Ow my head." She mumbled as she touched the back of her head and felt a bump forming.

"Get up." She heard Moody say and she was pulled up on to her feet.

"Wasshappenin?" She slurred as she tried to get her bearings.

"We're done." He said as he walked her down the hall.

"Oh god, how long was I out?" She groaned as she rubbed her face.

"Almost an hour." He said and she raised her eyebrows.

"An hour? Sheesh, it felt like 5 minutes. Where is everyone?"

"We are currently looking for Pettigrew and Black."

"Peter is on the 4th floor and Sirius is on the third." She said as they walked up to the gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Acid pop." Moody said and pulled her up the stairs.

"Alright I can walk on my own, stop man handling me." She said as she pushed his hand off her arm and he let her go and she grabbed the wall to steady herself and slowly got her balance.

"Go on up and get home." He said and she walked towards the stairs.

"Wands Walcott." Moody said and she looked in to her robes and pulled out the wands she had collected.

"Night Moody." She said and continued up the stairs to the office and saw Dumbledore petting Fawks.

"Hello Miss Walcott." He said with a smile and she rubbed her face.

"Please, I really do prefer if you would call me Rebecca." She said as she walked to the fireplace and stared at it. "Ugh I really don't want to floo right now." She sighed and grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Have a good night Rebecca."

"You too Albus." She sighed and stepped in to the fireplace and flooed back to her apartment.

* * *

Rebecca walked in to headquarters and saw many other sitting around talking to each other.

"Hey Benjy what's going on?" She asked as she walked up to him.

"We got a tip off of a Death Eater hideout." He said and looked up as Moody walked in. She looked around and saw The Prewett twins, Caradoc and Marlene standing around and she silently wondered why she was the only new member.

"Alright as most of you know we are going to go check out a tipped off hide out, we are not going to engage, simply observe for the moment, does everyone understand?" he asked and everyone gave a nod.

"We are taking a portkey just outside the yard in 5 minutes." He said and put a shoe in the middle of the room.

"If we are ambushed get out of there and come back here, we will meet back here once we finish, everyone understand?" He said as he looked at everyone and they nodded and she walked up to Moody.

"Why am I going?" She asked curiously.

"You're one of the better duelers."

"I know that there are plenty better duelers than me Moody."

"Do you not want to come?"

"I just think that if you want someone having your back you probably want someone else a little more experienced in this type of thing."

"You got to get in the field some time Walcott, no time like the present." He said and walked over to Caradoc and she sighed and walked back over to Benjy and the twins.

"Don't worry we got your back." Fabian said with a smile and Gideon gave an identical smile.

"Yeah, that kind of scares me." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"It will be fine." Benjy said as he pat her lightly on the back.

"Alright everyone gather round." Moody said as he stood by the boot and everyone gathered around the boot and grabbed a hold of it as Moody looked at the clock on the wall.

"Alright, any time." He said and suddenly Rebecca felt everything spinning and her feet slammed in to the ground and she held her hands out trying to balance herself as she wobbled and felt a hand on her shoulder balancing her.

"Thanks." She whispered as she looked at Benjy and he motioned towards Moody who was walking away with the others walking silently behind. It was dark, the moon was only half and only barely lit their path.

"The house is over there." Moody said pointing out 100 yards to a house they could barely make out due to the massive trees from the forest.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, we don't know who is in these woods, take down any intruders as silently as you can. Stay at a safe distance, don't let anyone see you." Moody whispered as everyone flanked him and he motioned for everyone to continue.

"Prewett, Walcott, McKinnon, take the east side, Fenwick, Prewett follow me. Meet back here in ten minutes time and report anything you have found, stay hidden." Moody said and went off to the other side of the house as Rebecca and Gideon followed Benjy around the far side of the house. They walked silently through the forest towards the house with Benjy in the front, Gideon in the middle and Rebecca in the back. She gripped her want tight, her heart beating loud in her ears. She glanced back over her shoulder trying to adjust her eyes and suddenly she ran in to something and she gasped sharply as she turned back around and gave a small sigh of relief when she looked at Gideon.

"It's alright." He whispered and Benjy tapped him.

"I think I saw something on the back porch." He said and pointed towards the house and they all squinted as they looked at the back porch. Rebecca strained her eyes and suddenly she heard something snap from behind them and she looked back and grabbed on to Gideon as two figures walked past them towards the house.

"No I did not bring it, I am not stupid you twat." A woman spat towards a taller figure next to her.

"They are expecting us right?"

"Of course." The woman said and Rebecca looked at Benjy who motioned for them to follow and they went silently behind the two hooded figures, making sure to stay out of sight until they stood behind a few trees a few yards away from the back porch and the figures went inside and closed the door behind them.

"Alright we know that there are at least 3 people in there." Benjy whispered and Rebecca saw a light in a room behind some drapes.

"Let's get closer." She whispered.

"I don't think it's a good idea Becky, we are only supposed to observe from a distance." Benjy said as he grabbed a hold of her shoulder and she shrugged him off.

"I'll stay out of sight, besides we aren't going to get anywhere just staying here." She said and cast an invisibility charm over herself.

"I will just take a quick peek; I can't keep up this charm for very long." She whispered and wandered towards the house. She came up to the window and peered in through a break in the drapes as saw 5 people standing around a fire. She couldn't make out their faces. She heard something on the second story and she looked up and saw a light upstairs. She came around the house and saw a vine going up the house. She grabbed her wand in her mouth and grabbed a hold of the vines and grabbed on to it to check how sturdy it was. It seemed stable and she started to slowly climb up. She got up to the top and peered in to the room and saw Bellatrix with Rodolphus and Evan Rosier talking but she couldn't hear them due to the shut window. Bellatrix seemed angry about something as she grabbed a hold of the front of Evan's robes and threw him to the floor and pulled out her wand and he started to writhe in pain on the floor and she heard him scream as Rodolphus watched mildly amused. She heard a small snap and her foot broke the hold and she felt herself slipping and grabbed a hold of the side of the house as she dangled over the side and suddenly the window was thrown open and Bellatrix peered out with her wand out and Rebecca held her breath as Bellatrix looked right at her before glancing around.

"Bella it was nothing." Rodolphus said and Bellatrix looked back at him with a sneer.

"I know I heard something." She snapped and leaned back in to the room. "I have to go, you better find Goldberg or it's your head Rosier." Bellatrix said and walked out of the room.

"Better find Goldberg or it's your head Rosier." Rodolphus mimicked tauntingly and walked out of the room and Rosier grabbed a paperweight from off of the desk and hurled it at the fireplace and Rebecca saw her fingers reappearing as she hung over the side and she looked down as Bellatrix walked out the back door and back in to the woods. Her fingers were slipping and she was starting to become visible. She tried to find her footing but the vines seemed to not want to hold her weight. She hung trying to figure out what to do, if she was discovered she would be killed. She tried to lift her leg over the side but as she moved her fingers slipped more and she lost grip of one hand. She stared up at her arm which was now visible and then looked at Bellatrix who was now out of sight. She looked around her and saw a tree not too far away and a sturdy looking branch she could grab on to and climb down the tree. She reached out to it and felt her grip loosen. She pulled her other hand back up and pressed her feet in to the side of the house and pushed herself out to the tree and grabbed a hold of the branch and grabbed a hold of the tree as she perched herself on a branch and looked around. The house seemed undisturbed and she looked at herself and saw her spell had nearly worn off by now. She silently climbed down the tree and headed back in to the forest. She tried to find Benjy and Gideon but she couldn't see hardly a thing. There was a hand on her shoulder and a hand went around her mouth.

"It's me." She heard Gideon whisper in her ear and she relaxed and gave a sigh of relief as he turned her around.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she nodded.

"We need to go back now." He said and pulled her along with him and they made their way back to the meeting point and they found Moody waiting with Marlene and Fabian.

"You're late, we thought something had happened." Marlene said as she gave Benjy a hug.

"Why are you late?" Moody snapped as they walked back to the portkey.

"It's my fault; I got in to a tight situation. I went up to the house." She said and Moody stopped and turned to her.

"You what?" He snapped and she cringed back.

"We'll talk when we get back to headquarters." He said and they went back to the portkey and grabbed a hold of it and were taken back to the headquarters. Rebecca fell sprawled across the floor as they landed and Gideon pulled her up.

"I said to observe from a safe distance, if you had been seen you could have jeopardized us all." Moody yelled at her.

"They are looking for someone named Goldberg, Bellatrix wasn't too happy that they don't know where said person is." She said meekly.

"What do they want with Goldberg?" Moody asked interested.

"I don't know. Who is Goldberg?"

"Charles Goldberg. He went missing about a week ago, we assumed it was the Death Eaters; he is an Unspeakable in the Ministry. So the Death Eaters don't have him?"

"It would seem that they don't."

"Alright, I must go." Moody said and turned and walked out of the room and Rebecca leaned against the wall and slid down it.

"You realize you almost got caught Becky?" Benjy said and she took a deep breath and sighed.

"Yes I thought for sure I was dead when Belltrix stuck her head out."

"Good job though." Gideon said and ruffled her hair and she swatted his hand away.

"I need sleep, how bout you Gid?" Fabian asked and Gideon started to yawn.

"I'll take that as a yes, see you guys later." Fabian said and he and Gideon headed out.

"I'll see you guys later, come on Benj." Marlene said and Benjy gave Rebecca a nod and pat Caradoc on the back before walking out with Marlene hand in hand.

"What's so important about Goldberg?" Rebecca asked as she stood up.

"He is an important official in the Ministry; if they have him they might be able to get information from him which would not be good for anyone."

"Right, well I need some sleep." She said and started to head out.

"Becky you did alright for your first time out in the field." He said and she shrugged.

"Thanks Caradoc. See you later." She said and gave him a small wave and headed out of the headquarters.

* * *

"Hey Rebecca." Randall said as he came up next to her in the stairwell.

"Hello Randy." She said as she looked back down at the magazine in her hands.

"Are you getting married or something?" He said humorously as he looked at the wedding magazine and she looked at the cover and laughed.

"Ha, no, my friend is, I picked her up a few magazines to look through, she is kind of a plan it all ahead kind of person, she wants an idea of what she wants her dress to be like."

"So how have you been? I haven't seen you around lately."

"Yeah I have been really busy. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really." He said with a shrug. "Where are you going right now?"

"Get something down the street; I am too lazy to cook right now."

"I'm heading out to get something to eat, may I join you?"

"Uh if you want I suppose you can."

"So are you still with that one guy?"

"Oh, yeah." She said as a smile came over her lips.

"I take it that its going well?"

"Yeah pretty good. I saw you with some blonde the other day, how is that going?"

"Eh she was alright. Not really my type though." He said as they reached the door.

"What is your type?" She asked amused as he held open the door for her.

"I don't know, smart, beautiful, brunette." He said as he looked at her and she smiled and gave a small laugh and stepped outside and headed down to the diner.

"So do you have plans for the weekend?" He asked as they sat down in a booth across from each other and looked at their menus.

"Not entirely, mostly stay in, Remus is sick with the flu and told me to stay away for a few days until he feels better."

"That's a shame, so you're free for the weekend?" he asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Randy-."

"I'm not talking about a date, I completely understand that you're committed to this guy and I respect that." He said with a smile. "But since you aren't doing anything in particular, a few friends and I are going out for some drinks, go dance a little, I was wondering if perhaps you might like to come, a friend of mine own the club so you're good." He said and she looked up from her menu.

"As a friend, not a date." He added. "Strictly friends, I promise to keep my hands to myself." He said with a charming smile as he leaned against the table towards her and cocked his head slightly. "Unless you want me to." He said and she frowned and he chuckled. "Alright I promise to keep my hands to myself, what do you say? Its just a few drinks with a few friends, you might like them."

"Your friends are probably all older than me, you're much too old for me, I don't know why I hang out with you." She said with a smile and he shrugged.

"It's because you have good taste." He said and winked at her.

"Well I have work in the morning."

"I promise to have you home by 11 o'clock, plenty of time for you to get your beauty sleep, what do you say? It just might be fun, god forbid you do something fun once in a while." He teased and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I uh have to run it by Remus first though." She said and he forced a smile.

"Of course, I wouldn't want any misunderstandings."

"Alright thanks." She said as the waitress walked over to take their order.

* * *

"What do you mean you want to go out with _Randy_?" Remus said bitterly as he paced back and forth outside the headquarters and she sighed.

"Remus I don't have to go and it's strictly as friends-."

"I trust you." He said and walked up to her and took her hands. "We can't really do anything tomorrow anyways and I don't want you to waste away the day on my part, go out and have some fun." He said and brought her hands to his lips and kissed them lightly.

"Are you sure you're alright with it?"

"Yeah, I mean I would feel a little better if you took someone with you, I mean do you really know that much about this guy?" He said and looked sort of torn.

"Alright who would you have me take?"

"I don't know. Anyone."

"Remus if you don't feel comfortable with it I won't go."

"No I want you to go, have some fun, forget I said anything alright, its fine with me, you don't have to consult me or anything." He said and she smiled.

"Remus I just want to make sure you're alright with it. You know, we should go dancing sometime." She said as she started to sway her hips slowly.

"If you remember I am not that great… of a dancer." He said nervously as he looked at her hips and she smiled and slid her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer to him and he started to tense up.

"There is nothing to it." She whispered in to his ear as she grinded up in to his hips and he took a step backwards.

"I should be going." He said quickly and she slowly slid her arms off from around him and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later.' He said and apparated away and she rubbed her face slowly and took a deep breath and sighed.

"You know if you weren't so intimidating he might not be so scared of you." Sirius said as he walked up and she looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Moony you know isn't entirely…experienced as lets say you." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"You make me sound like some sort of slut Sirius." She said and he looked at her dubiously and she smacked his arm lightly and he smiled.

"Do not take this the wrong way but you're rather intimidating…sexually you are a rather…attractive female." He said as he moved his hands around. "And Moony hasn't ever really been with a girl-."

"Is he a virgin?" She whispered and he sighed.

"And people call me daft." He said and her lips formed an O.

"Well that might explain why he is so I guess I would say 'get out of here as fast as I can' when I try to take it further but its been nearly two months and all we have done is kiss."

"You know this is a lovely conversation but I would really rather not hear about how far your and Moony's relationship has gone, alright?"

"Okay but come on I am ready to jump his bones."

"I just said-."

"I know what you just said; maybe you can talk to him."

"What would you have me say?" He asked with a sigh.

"I don't know give him a pep talk or something, motivate him or something."

"When he is ready he will be ready alright?" He asked and she sighed.

"Alright, I guess I can wait." She muttered and looked around. "Well I guess I am going to go home, I'll see you later."

"Later." He said and she pulled out her wand and then turned back to him.

"Hey what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Depends really. Why?"

"Well I am going out with Randy and some of his friends to a club or something and Remus said he would feel better if I brought someone with me and to be honest I don't really believe that Randy is going to keep his promise and keep his hands to himself and since you're not really doing anything would you like to come and I don't know, make sure Randy keeps his hands to himself?"

"Why would you want me to come?"

"Well I know that Remus trusts you and if he trusts you I suppose I could sort of trust you."

"Wouldn't you rather take someone you can be around without wanting to slug them across the face?"

"Well if you don't want to come that's alright, I just know it might put Remus' mind to ease if he knew you were coming or something, besides it might give us a chance to get to know each other a little better because I see you almost every day and I literally know nothing about you and you are one of Remus' best friends."

"I suppose I could go."

"Alright, want to come by my place around 9ish?"

"Yeah sure." He said with a smile and she grinned.

"Excellent, I'll see you tomorrow night." She said and apparated back to her apartment and Sirius watched as she left and looked around. Alright this wasn't so bad, it wasn't like he was going on a date with Rebecca or anything, and it was for Remus, not for Rebecca, it was for Remus not Rebecca.

* * *

**little bit longer than usual but the more the merrier =) so today i totally went skydiving, it was amazing btw and everyone should go skydiving at least once.**

**Anyways, do the thing you guys do best and rate and review =)**


	34. Chapter 34

Sirius walked up to Rebecca's apartment and knocked and looked around. Rebecca answered the door and Sirius started at her low cut tank top she was wearing.

"Come on in." She said with a smile and he stepped inside and looked around.

"Are you ready?" he asked as she walked to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Naw I'm fine." He said and tried not to stare at her in her tight jeans and shirt, reminding himself that this was Remus' girlfriend and she was completely off limits, besides he had never even liked Rebecca, sure she was attractive but he harbored no feelings what so ever towards her.

"Randy should be here in a few minutes, make yourself at home, I just need to go find some shoes and do my hair." She said and walked up the stairs and Sirius took his seat on the couch and looked around and saw her cat sitting on the opposite chair which stared at him.

"Uh Walcott, your cat is staring at me." He called upstairs and was met with silence.

"What?" he asked as he leaned forward towards Kimba and stared him in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Rebecca asked as she walked down the stairs.

"He was staring at me so I decided to stare back." He said and looked away from Kimba and stared at Rebecca who had curled her hair slightly and she looked at him oddly.

"Is there something wrong with my outfit?" She asked as she looked down at herself.

"No, you look fine." He said as he recovered and stood up and looked around trying not to stare at her and the knock at the door he gave a small sigh of relief. Why on earth did she have to be so god damn beautiful? The knock at the door he felt relief and she walked to the door and opened it and he saw Randy standing with a smile as he looked her up and down with a smirk.

"Wow, you look-." Randall said and noticed Sirius.

"You don't mind if he comes do you?" Rebecca asked as she motioned Sirius to come over and he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over and Randall rubbed the back of his neck and looked around.

"We weren't really expecting anyone else." He said as he looked at Sirius and Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and Randall sighed and shrugged. "Yeah its fine. Come on Derek is already downstairs waiting for us." Randall said and Rebecca nodded for Sirius to step out and she locked the door behind her.

"Hey I'm Randall." Randall said as he held out his hand to Sirius.

"Sirius." He said slowly as he looked at Randall. "You look kind of familiar." Sirius said and Randall smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I just have one of those faces." He said with a smile and headed down the hall and Sirius looked at Rebecca curiously and she gave him an odd look as Sirius looked at the back of Randall's head.

"Hey uh Becky, I think I left something in the apartment can I go get it?" Sirius asked and Randall looked back at him.

"We really need to go."

"I left my wallet." Sirius said and started to go back and Rebecca looked at Randall.

"We should really be going." He said as he looked downstairs and Rebecca looked at Sirius.

"I really need it." He said and Rebecca sighed and got out her keys.

"We'll be really quick." She said and went back to the apartment and opened up the door and Sirius pulled her inside and closed the door behind him.

"What's going on?" She asked as she looked at him.

"How well do you know this Randall guy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know anything about him?"

"He is a photographer, lives in the apartment above me, grew up in Brighton, Sirius you're acting weird."

"Is he a wizard?"

"No, a muggle, Sirius come on we're going to be late."

"I don't trust this guy, he looks really familiar."

"Sirius you're sounding crazy, I think Moody is getting to your head." She said with a small chuckle and looked around.

"Grab your wallet and let's go."

"Walcott-."

"Sirius we're going to Muggle London, what's the worst that can happen? Now get you wallet."

"I didn't forget my wallet; I need to talk to you-."

"Sirius lets just go, we can talk about this later if you want." She said and opened back up the door and stepped out and motioned Sirius to follow and he sighed and stepped out with her.

"I'm telling you." He muttered as they headed downstairs and got in to the car.

"Hey, I'm Derek." The young blonde man said from the driver seat and she looked at the short black haired girl sitting in the front.

"Talia." She said in a rude snobbish way and Rebecca glanced at Sirius and gave him a shrug.

They got to the club and the valet took their car and they walked up to the bouncer.

"Hey Travis." Randall said as he walked up with Rebecca and he looked at Rebecca and Randall smiled.

"She's fine." He said and the bouncer let her and Randall through and Rebecca was overwhelmed by the loud music pounding and the lights flashing as Randall led her inside. Sirius followed behind Derek and Talia and the bouncer stopped him as Derek and Talia walked inside.

"I'm with them."

"Are you on the list?" The Bouncer Travis asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm with them."

"Let me see some ID."

"Come on you let her in."

"Doesn't look like you're getting in tonight huh?" Travis said and Sirius looked in to the club and looked up at the building, this was not going to end great. He made his way around to the back and tried to get in through the back door but found the door locked. He looked around and got out his wand and tried to unlock it but found the simple unlocking charm wouldn't work. He slammed his fists against he back door and kicked it as he walked out of the alley. He sure hoped that Rebecca knew what she was getting herself in to.

"Where is Sirius?" Rebecca asked as Randall brought her to the bar and sat her down.

"What do you want?" He asked as he ordered himself a beer.

"Where is Sirius?" She asked as she leaned in towards him and saw Derek walking past them with Talia.

"Did Sirius come in?"

"I think I saw him disappear with some girl, you could try to find him but they didn't really look like they wanted to be disturbed." Talia said and walked past her and Rebecca sighed and looked at Randall.

"Come on just relax and have a little fun." He said and handed her a fruity looking drink and she looked at it and sighed and took it from him.

"Only one drink though." She said and he smiled and took a drink from his beer.

Rebecca felt Randall's hands resting on her waist as she danced with him in the middle of the dance floor; she smiled as she felt his hands slide up her sides and she grinded in to him. She felt good, in fact she felt GREAT! The last drink Randall had given her had really hit the spot.

"I need to sit down." She said as she turned to him and started to walk away from the dance floor and she sat down on one of the bar stools and Randall came up next to her and ordered her another drink.

"No, I cant, I need to get home, and I have work in the morning." She slurred as she leaned against the bar.

"Just have another drink." He said as he pushed another drink towards her and she looked up at him.

"Randy I want to go home." She said as she tried to focus on him and he checked his watch and looked around.

"I don't think Derek and Talia are ready yet. Just enjoy another drink and I will go look for them."

"I will take a cab home then." She said and pulled herself up and nearly fell over but Randall caught a hold of her.

"Alright how about I take you home? I don't want you getting lost or anything." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist and looked around before walking out of the club with her and hailing a cab.

"So did you have some fun?" He asked as he helped her in to the cab and gave the directions to the cab driver.

"A little." She said as she held up her fingers and pressed them together.

"Well that's good, at least you had _some _fun, you are so busy all the time I bet you never actually have any fun."

"I have fun." She mumbled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm sure you do." He said with a light chuckle and ran his fingers lightly up and down her thigh and she pushed his hand off her leg.

"Remember, no touchy." She said and he chuckled.

"You still have your wits I see." He said offhandedly as he looked out the window.

"Takes more than a few drinks Randy." She said as she started to drift off and closed her eyes.

"Rebecca, wake up." Randall said as he shook her and she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?" She slurred and he chuckled.

"We're home, come on." He said and paid the driver and helped her out of the car and helped her inside and up the stairs.

"I'm tired and I think I am going to feel this in the morning." She said with a yawn and a giggle. "Gaw how much did I drink?" She asked and he suddenly picked her up bridal style and she yelped.

"Relax, its too hard with you walking, I figure this is easier." He said as he looked at her with a smile.

"Don't you drop me mister." She said as she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't worry I wont." He said with a chuckle.

"How nice of you to come back." Someone said and Randall saw Sirius walking towards them.

"Oh hey, where have you been?" Randall asked with a small smile as Rebecca smiled.

"Sirius, where have you been?" She asked as she reached out to him and Randall nearly dropped her.

"How much did she have to drink? Give her to me." Sirius said and Randall took a step back.

"I can take care of her." Randall said and Sirius glared at him.

"It's alright." Rebecca said with a smile and struggled to get out of Randall's arms and grabbed on to Sirius and nearly knocked him over. "Thanks for tonight Randy I had a greaaaaaat time, we should do it again some time." She said and fumbled with her purse.

"I got this." Sirius glared at Randall and grabbed the purse from Rebecca and got out her keys as she leaned against the wall and he opened the door.

"Good night Rebecca, I'll see you later." Randall said and headed down the hall.

"Good night Randy." She said with a wave and Sirius led her in to the apartment.

"How much did you drink?" He asked as she spun around her apartment.

"Everything is spinning Sirius." She said with a giggle and fell over. "I feel sick." She said as she struggled to get up and stumbled to the kitchen and threw up in to the sink and Sirius walked over and sighed as he leaned against the counter and looked around. She washed out her mouth and looked at him with a smile and stumbled over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm glad you're here Sirius." She said as she leaned her head against his chest and then poked his stomach and tried to lift up the front of his shirt and he pushed her hands away.  
"Wow you have a fantastic body." She said with a giggle as she covered her mouth.

"I think you need to go to bed."

"Want to join me?" She asked with a smirk and wobbled.

"No." He said awkwardly and took a step back and she walked towards him.

"Come on. Am I not your type or something?"

"No you are not my type, come on lets get you to bed."

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked and he continued to back up from her.

"No there is nothing wrong with you."

"So why don't you want to fuck?" She asked as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Well for one you're with Moony and he is my best mate, remember him? He is your boyfriend that you care about."

"Oh yeah." She said and looked around. "Where is he?"

"Not here. Come on you really need to get to bed." He said and she started to laugh.

"I want to see Remus." She said as she started to look around the apartment.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she looked under the couch and started to lift pillows.

"Looking for Remus, help me." She said and he sighed and walked up to her and pulled her up.

"No need to be rough." She said with a giggle and he picked her up and brought her upstairs and set her down in her room.

"Will you be alright?" he asked and turned away when she stripped off her shirt and tossed it aside and took off her jeans and looked around her room.

"I can't find my pajamas." She said confused as she looked in her closet and under the bed before standing up and flopping down on the bed and laughing as she rolled around in the sheets.

"These sheets feel fantastic. Sirius come feel them." She said as she wrapped them around herself.

"I really should be going. I'll see you later." He said and turned to leave and headed down the stairs and looked at Kimba sitting on the couch staring at him.

"Try and make sure nothing bad happens to her." He said and looked up the stairs and sighed and went back up them to check up on her. He saw her completely passed out on her bed and he tore his eyes away from her and headed back down the stairs and out of her apartment, locking the door behind him and heading back to his house.

* * *

Rebecca heard her alarm go off and she groaned as she tried to ignore it but the aching headache didn't help the least bit. She lifted up the covers and slammed her hand down on the alarm and rubbed her head.

"Oh god what did I do last night?" She mumbled as she forced herself out of bed and to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed.

"Oh never again, never ever again." She sighed as she turned on the shower and looked down at herself, she didn't remember getting undressed, in fact she couldn't even remember coming home at all, how on earth did she get home? She sighed and shrugged to herself and stripped down and got in to the shower.

She headed out of her apartment and heard someone coming down the hall.

"Hey Rebecca, how are you feeling?" Randall asked as he walked up.

"Like crap, thanks for asking." She said and headed down the hall before turning to him.

"How did I get home?"

"You don't remember?"

"No I don't."

"I brought you home; you had a lot to drink." He said and she slapped her forehead.

"I shouldn't have drunk so much."

"No you were having fun, you deserved a little fun."

"Well I don't remember anything so it must have been fun." She said with a chuckle and he smiled. "Thanks for taking me out."

"No problem, we are going again next week, why don't you come?"

"We'll see." She said and they stepped outside. "Well I will see you later." She said and turned down the street as he went the opposite way.

Later that day Rebecca made her way back to her apartment and saw Sirius walking down the street staring at the ground as he kicked a rock around.

"Black." She said as she looked both way of the street and ran across to him.

"Walcott." He said curtly as he continued walking not looking at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

"Well you seem a little ticked."

"Well maybe I am." He said and walked around her before turning back to her. "You should really watch it around Randall, you shouldn't be so trusting."

"What are you talking about? Randy isn't dangerous-."

"I don't think he is what he says he is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't think he is a muggle first off."

"Sirius I have never seen an ounce of magic from that guy, he is a muggle through and through."

"I wouldn't bet on it." He said bitterly. "And it was very stupid of you to get drunk with that guy, you know nothing about him, who knows what could have happened if I hadn't been there when you got home-."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't get in to the club."

"But Randy said-."

"He lied."

"But-."

"He lied Walcott, and if you don't watch yourself you are going to find yourself in trouble." He said and continued walking down the street.

"I can't believe it." She said to herself and continued after Sirius. "Thank you." She said and he stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry I didn't hear that?"

"I said…thank you." She said and crossed her arms over her chest and he smirked. "Don't get cocky." She said and gave him a push.

"I think I just heard you thank me."

"You know what? I take it back." She said and he laughed.

"Naw you can't take it back." He said and stuck out his tongue.

"So where do you live exactly? Remus said you live around here."

"Just a few blocks away." He said and nodded down the street. "Want to see it?"

"Sure, I don't have anything better to do." She said with a shrug.

They walked down the street silently a few blocks and finally came up to a very large house.

"You live here?" She asked as he nodded and pushed past the small gate and walked up to the house and unlocked the door and motioned her to come inside.

"It used to belong to my Great Uncle before he died and left everything to me."

"Wow I cant even imagine living here all alone, it would get creepy." She said and he chuckled and closed the door.

"Its alright I suppose, the chicks love it." He said with a grin and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"I've been thinking of selling it and getting something else though." He said and flopped down on the couch and placed his hands behind his head. "Take a seat." He said and she put her purse down and sat down on one of the chairs.

"Uh I was wondering." She said as she twisted her shirt around in her hands. "I didn't do anything stupid last night did I? Sometimes when I get drunk I do stupid things." She mumbled as she looked around and Sirius started to laugh.

"Oh god what did I do?"

"Aside from trying to get me in bed?" He said and she gasped and covered her mouth.

"No!" She said and rubbed her face.

"I'm flattered really but I'm surprised it took a few drinks for you to see how right I was when we first met." He said and she grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Forget anything I said."

"Nice tattoo also." He said as he looked up at her and she stared shocked at him.

"No you took your clothes off all on your own; I had no part in that." He said with a chuckle.

"Alright we never speak of this again alright?" She said as she pointed her finger at him and stood up.

"I don't think I have ever seen you blush Walcott." Sirius said with a laugh as he sat up and she flipped him off and grabbed her purse.

"I'll see you later Black." She said and walked out of the house and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews too =)**

**Gah i cant believe it, in two days...ALASKA! **

**Kepp up the reading and reviewing =) *hugs***


	35. Chapter 35

Rebecca and Remus sat on a park bench staring at the pond wrapped in each other's arms and she sighed and looked up at him with a smile.

"What?" he asked as he brushed some hair away from her face.

"I like this." She said as she looked around. "Just being here with you."

"So do I." He said with a smile and kissed her cheek lightly. "I have something I want to ask you." He said and pursed his lips and she looked at him expectantly. "How would you feel about meeting my parents?"

"Really?" She asked as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I'd like them to meet you."

"Do you think they'll like me?"

"I am sure they will. I do." He said with a smile and she lightly touched his face and kissed him.

"I would love to meet your parents. When shall I meet said parents?"

"What about tomorrow night?" he asked and she looked at him surprised. "Too soon?"

"No tomorrow is fine; I just thought I might have more time to brush up on my small talk." She said and he chuckled. "What are your parents like?"

"Well my mum, she is…well, incredible. She was always there for me, especially after I was bitten, she made everything alright." He said and lightly took her hand and rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand. "My father, well, it's kind of hard to describe my father. He is warm I suppose, kind of intimidating when you first meet him, strong willed, he never gave up, even after he lost his jobs because of me, most people didn't like the idea of him having a werewolf as a son but he never gave up." He said and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Oh Remus you've been through so much." She said and pulled herself closer to him.

"Becky I don't want you to feel sorry for me." He said as he stared at the ground.

"Remus." She said softly as she turned to face him and looked him in the eyes. "I just wish it wasn't you." She said and bit her lip. "You're much too good of a person and it pains me to think of what you have to go through, I just…I just wish there was something I could do." She said as she took his hands and he smiled at her.

"Becky you do enough for me by just being here." He said and leaned forward and kissed her.

"What do you say we go back to my place? We can sit in front of the fire, drink some butter beer, eat some chocolate, just like we used to in school." She said with a smile as she ran her fingers lightly along his jaw.

"Sounds great." He said with a smile and she stood up and pulled him up as she took his hand.

* * *

"Randy." Rebecca said as she caught up to him in the hall and he turned around and looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Rebecca."

"Why didn't Sirius get in to the club?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and Randall let out a small chuckle.

"Rebecca it wasn't my fault, I mean I had only told Tony that I was bringing you, it was up to the bouncer whether or not to let him in, it was kind of an unexpected thing-."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Rebecca I think you're over reacting." Randall said as he reached out to her and she stepped back.

"I don't like being lied to Randy."

"Look I'm sorry, it won't happen again, but at least you had fun; he was kind of a downer anyways." He said and she frowned at him. "Let me make it up to you, how about we go out tonight-."

"I cant, I have plans."

"Well how about tomorrow night?"

"You don't need to make it up, its just whatever."

"I insist."

"Well I insist that you don't, I have to go get ready, I will see you later." She said and headed up to her apartment to get ready to meet Remus' parents.

She stepped out of the shower and walked in to her room and looked through her closet and drawers for something suitable to wear. She felt nervous. Why the hell was she nervous? It was just meeting Remus' parents, how bad could it be?

She heard a knock at her door and grabbed her robe and threw it over her underwear as she headed downstairs and opened the door and saw Remus.

"Oh you don't look ready." He said as he looked at her and she ushered him in.

"I don't know what to wear." She said and he turned to her and placed his hands on her arms and looked at her.

"Becky you could wear a potato sack for all I care-."

"I have no idea why I am so nervous, I just don't want them to hate me and normally someone hating me wouldn't be a big deal but these are your parents." She rambled and he pulled her in to a hug.

"It means a lot to me that it means a lot to you but its just dinner Becky and I am sure they will love you." He said and kissed her temple and stepped back from her.

"It doesn't matter what you wear." He said and kissed her forehead lightly and she nodded.

"Alright." She said and took a deep breath and turned to go back up the stairs and went to her room and looked through her closet and picked out a white off the shoulder shirt, jeans and a pair of flip flops. She threw her hair up in a ponytail out of her face and grabbed her purse and headed downstairs.

"Is this alright?" She asked Remus as she reached the bottom and he smiled.

"Yes you look beautiful." He said and she smiled and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you think so?" She asked as she lightly brushed her lips against his and kissed his jaw lightly.

"Y-yeah." He said as she nuzzled his neck and gave him a light nip and heard him suck up a breath. She lightly trailed her fingers up the back of his neck and up in to his hair and she pushed him back slightly so he sat back on to the couch and she smiled at him as he gave her an unsure smile and she straddled over his lap and stood up on her knees as she leaned down and kissed him, cupping his face with both hands and she felt his hands lightly rest on her waist and she pushed her hips in to his and pulled his head back by his hair slightly and kissed along his jaw.

"B-B-Becky." He stuttered and she smiled as she kissed down his neck and unbuttoned the first button on his shirt and he lightly took her hands.

"W-we should probably be going." He said as he stayed still and she pulled her lips away from him and looked at him as he slowly lifted his head and looked at her, his breathing uneven and she smiled and pecked his lips softly.

"Alright." She said and got up off him and he took a deep breath and stood up and they walked out of her apartment and headed around the back.

"Take my arm." He said and she wrapped her hands around his arm and he apparated them. Everything swirled and Remus grabbed a hold of her as they landed and she gave him an appreciative smile.

"Thanks." She said and turned around and looked at a small house.

"I know it's not much-." He said and she kissed him lightly and smiled. "Remus it's lovely." She said and took his hand. "Come on." She said and he led her towards the house and opened the door.

"Mum, dad, we're here." Remus called out and Rebecca saw a small thin looking woman appear through the doorway to the right. She had graying brown hair tied back out of her face wearing an apron over a long shirt and shirt. She had a few wrinkles and held a warm smile on her face.

"This cant be Rebecca." She said with a smile and held out her hand to Rebecca. "I'm Caroline Lupin." She said and Rebecca held out her hand.

"Rebecca Walcott, you have a lovely home Mrs. Lupin-."

"Please call me Carol." She said warmly and ushered them in. "Please come in, John is in the den, dinner is almost ready." She said and Rebecca smiled at Remus as Carol went back in to the kitchen and Remus led her through the house.

"Dad." Remus said and a middle aged man put down a newspaper and looked at Rebecca and Remus.

"Ah this must be Rebecca." He said, his voice strong and booming and stood up and Rebecca almost had to crane her neck to look at him.

"It's nice to finally meet you." He said and held out his hand. "John Lupin."

"I see where Remus gets his good looks from." Rebecca said with a smile as she shook his hand. "Rebecca Walcott."

"We've heard a lot about you Rebecca; it's nice to finally meet you." He said and motioned to the couch.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"I'm good right now thanks." Rebecca said and sat down on the couch with Remus.

"I'll be right back." John said and disappeared and Rebecca looked at Remus and he smiled at her.

"My heart is beating like a million times a second." She said as she laid a hand on her chest and he chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"You're fine; I can tell you they already like you."

"Remus dear would you mind setting up the table please?" She heard his mother call and he sighed and got up and kissed the top of her head as he walked in to the kitchen and she sat looking around. She got up and walked over to the fireplace where she saw a picture of a young Remus and his parents.

"I take it you already know." She heard John say from behind her and she spun around quickly and looked at him.

"Are you talking about his lycanthropy?" She asked as he walked over and picked up the picture and looked at it.

"This was before he was bitten." He said and she saw sadness cross over his face as he looked at the young boy on his shoulders.

"Yeah Remus told me. It doesn't bother me or anything if you were wondering." She said and he sighed and put the picture down.

"He seems happier with you." He said and sat back down on the chair and picked up the newspaper and Remus came back in to the room and she smiled at him.

"Dinner is ready." He said and Rebecca looked at John and walked over to Remus and he lightly took her hand and led her in to the dining room and sat her down and helped push in her chair.

"Thank you Remus." She said and he sat down across from her. Carol took the seat to her left and John took the seat to her right.

"So Rebecca you're from the States I hear." Carol said as she got herself some salad and handed the bowl to Rebecca.

"Yeah, New York. The Big Apple."

"Is it nice there?" Carol asked and Rebecca shrugged as she cut in to her chicken.

"Depends on what you call nice I suppose. It was alright, very busy."

"So Rebecca what do you do?" John asked and Remus cleared his throat and smiled at his parents.

"Let's not bombard Becky with questions before she even gets a chance to eat her meal."

"I don't mind Remus." Rebecca said with a smile. "I'm in the Healer training program at St. Mungos; I have a few months before I test for my license."

"Carol used to be a healer." John said and Rebecca smiled at Carol.

"Really?"

"Yes, for a short while." She said with a smile. "Is Anne Marcy still there?"

"Yes she is head healer."

"Good for her, I knew she would be head healer." Carol said and they continued with light conversation until everyone finished their meals.

"Well how about you three go sit in the den and I'll take care of this?" Carol said as she got up.

"I'll help." Rebecca said as she got up.

"Dear that's not necessary."

"No it was a very delicious meal, the least I can do is help with the dishes." Rebecca said as she picked up her plate and took Remus' from him and took John's plate as well and went in to the kitchen.

"Thank you dear." Carol said as she walked in.

"No problem." Rebecca said as she started to fill up the sink.

"So I take it you already know about Remus." Carol said softly as she stacked the plates up.

"Yeah."

"I'm so glad he found someone as wonderful as you dear." Carol said with a sigh.

"Me, Remus is wonderful, you did very well, you should be very proud." Rebecca said with a smile.

"Oh we are very proud of Remus." Carol said and started to put the food away and with a flick of her wand the dishes started to wash themselves and Rebecca helped put the food away.

"I think I have it from here, go sit with John and Remus." Carol said and Rebecca looked at the kitchen which was pretty much cleared and nodded.

"Alright see you in a bit." Rebecca said and walked in to the den and took her seat on the couch with Remus and listened as him and his father conversed about the Ministry.

They exchanged conversation until Remus looked at the clock.

"It's getting late; you have training in the morning right?" He asked and she nodded.

"Mum, dad I'm going to take Becky home, she needs to be up early." He said and got up.

"Alright we'll walk you to the door." Carol said and got up and John stood up with her and they all walked to the front door.

"It was very nice to meet you Carol." Rebecca said as she turned to Carol.

"It was very nice to meet you Rebecca, I do hope to see you soon." Carol said and hugged Rebecca.

"Very nice to meet you Rebecca." John said as he held out his hand to her.

"It was nice to meet you too John." She said and shook his hand. "I do hope to see both of you soon." She said as Remus opened the door and she stepped out with him.

"Have a good night." Carol said with a small wave and Remus apparated them back to her apartment.

"Remus your parents are wonderful." Rebecca said as they walked in to her apartment and Remus closed the door behind him and nodded.

"Thanks." He said and shoved his hands in to his pockets.

"Gosh I wish I had parents like yours." She said as she sat down on the couch and patted next to her for him to sit down and he walked over and sat down next to her and she crawled in to his lap. "My father isn't so bad but my mom likes to point out everything that's wrong with me and compare me to my sister, its awful, be glad that you don't have siblings." She said pecked his lips lightly. "We should go to the beach some time." She said and looked at him.

"The beach?" He asked and she nodded.

"Uh alright."

"It might be fun." She said with a smile as she nuzzled his neck and nipped it lightly as she undid a button on his shirt and kissed up to his jaw. She could feel his heart beating as she undid another button and cupped his face and kissed him as she straddled over his lap.

"B-Becky I think I should be g-going." He said as she started to lift up her shirt and she stopped and looked at him as he stared at her.

"You don't have to go." She said as she ran her hands up and down his chest and he swallowed hard as he looked at her exposed stomach and placed his hands on her waist, his thumbs rubbing against her stomach and he looked up at her as she smiled at him.

"It's alright." She said as he lifted his hands and the shirt and ran his hands up her back and she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She could feel his hands trembling as they came back around over her stomach and he dropped his hands.

"I can't do this right now." He said and she got off him and he stood up and ran his hands through his hair and she looked up at him, curling her legs up to herself.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked in a small voice and he looked at her surprised and wide eyed.

"No Becky, you are perfect." He said and knelt down next to her. "You are perfect in every way." He said and took her hands and kissed them. "I just don't think that I am ready for this, please understand, there is nothing wrong with you, it's just me." He said and she bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright then." She said and looked at the floor and he cupped her face and made her look at him.

"Its not that I don't want you Becky." He said and she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand.

"Alright I'll wait." She said and he smiled and leaned forward and kissed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow at training." He said and got up. "Good night."

"Night." She said and watched him walk out and sighed and laid back on the couch.

* * *

Rebecca walked in to the headquarters and spotted Remus across the room and walked over to him.

"Hey." She said and gave him a kiss. "How are you?"

"Alright, you?"

"I'm doing alright I suppose." She said and looked around at people standing around talking.

"Why is everyone just standing around? Aren't we supposed to be training?"

"Yeah, I don't know why we aren't." Remus said as he looked around and James walked over with Lily.

"Do you guys know what is going on?" He asked and both Rebecca and Remus shook their head.

"Moody didn't say anything to you?" James asked.

"No, and he wasn't even here for our training today so I don't know what is going on." She said and suddenly Moody walked in with Caradoc.

"We have a mission." He said as he looked at everyone.

* * *

**Yes this is what i have decided to leave you with for the next two weeks hahaha anyways I leave tomorrow for Alaska and they charge ridiculously for internet so i probably wont get a chance to really use it, i probably wont update but i will keep writing and hopfully have a few chapters when i get back that i will post immediately when i get back, have fun reading and please review =)**


	36. Chapter 36

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

James could hear his heart beating rapidly and he glanced around in the direction of the other members wondering if they could hear it as well. It was so dark he couldn't see an inch in front of his face. He gripped his wand tighter if possible and took a shaky deep breath. He couldn't remember ever being this scared. Not when he kissed Lily for the first time, when he fell from his broom during a quidditch match, not even when he proposed to Lily. This was the real thing, it was life or death, and nothing mattered but the wits behind the wand. Moody was off to his right crouching behind a tree as they peered through the thick forest which overlooked the small village below, Frank, Michael and Brady Matthews were on his right behind the other trees, all surveying the village. The rest of the Order members were hiding out in the village. They had received a tip that there was to be an attack on the small village and they were there to do what they could to try and stop a bunch of evil and crazy lunatics who were out to kill them, what was the worst that could happen, right? He swallowed hard as he thought of Lily down in the village and what he would give to be any where but here and have her in his arms again. Tonight could be the last time he ever saw her.

Where were the death eaters? He went to peer around the tree and he felt something brush again him and he froze as he heard foot steps next to him. James held his breath as he stared and suddenly heard some more footsteps not too far off and he took the moment to silently slip around the tree as he heard someone turn around and walked away and suddenly a wand lit up and revealed two other hooded figures, one rather short and the other tall like the first.

"Where have you been?" The shortest hissed which was female. "Our lord gave you an Order." She said and paused. "Where are the othe-." She said but was cut off by a burst of blue fireworks coming from the village and they looked towards the village.

"What?" The tall one said angrily and confused.

"Nox." The short figure said and everything was plunged in to darkness. More fireworks came up as a signal that the members in the village were under attack and needed help.

James saw more sparks go up and suddenly they were blocked by a large hooded figure.

"Where are the others? I dear say it is obvious." Said another as it walked up and James saw even more sparks go up, they desperately needed help down in the village now.

"Expelliarmus. Stupefy." James shouted at the taller figure and Moody jumped out and took care of the other and they apparated down to the village.

There was nothing but screaming all around, curses flying everywhere, fires, and bodies all over the ground.

"Potter move." Moody said as he grabbed James and pulled him away from the path of a killing curse and James shuttered and looked at Moody who turned from him and started to duel two death eaters and James felt a curse whiz past his head and he turned around and saw a death eater before him. This was it.

* * *

Rebecca ducked from a spell and with a flick of her wand the bench near by flew in to the death eater, throwing him across the street where he laid unmoving.

BOOM!

An explosion shook the ground and Rebecca looked up at the clock tower above her which shifted and she grabbed a hold of Marlene and took off running with her as the clock tower crashed to the ground, capturing three death eaters.

"Thanks." Marlene said breathlessly as he looked at Rebecca and her eyes got wide and she pushed Rebecca down and deflected a spell and Rebecca confounded a Death eater behind Marlene as she dueled with the death eater and Rebecca looked towards the clock tower rubble.

"Gideon, MOVE!" bellowed Rebecca, at Gideon Prewett who was dueling with two Death Eaters while his brother Fabian was on top of the clock tower rubble fighting off two more.  
One of the Death Eaters grabbed a hold of the back of Gideon's robes, Gideon spun around so the Death Eaters back was to Rebecca.

"_Stupefy_!" screamed Rebecca and a bolt of red light hit the Death Eater; he slumped to the ground unconscious as Gideon took care of the other.  
Rebecca whipped the back of her hand over her forehead as she felt sweat dripping down. There was a pop and three more Death Eaters appeared in front of her.

"_Holy Shit_! How freaking many of you _are_ there for Gods sake?" She yelled out of desperation. The Order were already outnumbered four to one. Rebecca saw Marlene and Lily dueling back to back surrounded by 4 death eaters and Rebecca took off towards them.

"That's right Walcott, run away." A voice yelled and she turned around recognizing the voice.

"Hello Rabastan." She said as she pulled out her wand at him. "I would love to sit and chat but I haven't got the time." She said and flicked her wand and sent a stunner his way and with another flick she threw a large piece of rubble his way, as he tried to avoid the stunner the large rubble knocked him in to the ground, hitting his head against a curb and she took off towards Lily and Marlene who were each trying to fight off a death eater.

"Stupefy." Rebecca said as she hit the death eater in the back dueling Lily.

"Thanks." Lily yelled before Rebecca felt her wand slip out of her fingers and she spun around as a green spell came at her and she dodged it and it hit the fountain behind her and it blew up, sending rubble and water every where. She spotted her wand and looked at the Death eater and it started to laugh as it sent spell after spell towards her and she barely managed to dodge them all and was thrown back when a blue spell hit her in the chest, throwing her through against a building. She groaned as she sat up and saw the death eater was no where in sight and her wand not 30 feet away. She ran the best she could towards it and reached out for it and saw a red spell coming towards her. She grabbed her wand and threw up a shield and the spell rebounded and hit a death eater dueling Fabian by the clock tower.

"Thanks mate!" Fabian yelled to her. "I owe ya one!"

"Twas nothing!" She yelled back before taking out two more Death Eaters and a third who was about to hit Lily with a stunner.  
Frank and Alice were dueling 3 death eaters back to back and Rebecca's heart stopped as she looked over as Remus was thrown back in to a tree and ducked just as a killing spell hit the tree where his head had been seconds before and was blown in half.

"God no." She whispered to herself as she ran towards him.

"Becky no!" He shouted as he held out his hand towards her and she turned as a green spell came towards her. She twisted herself as the spell came towards her and singed her robes. She looked up ready to take on the death eater but suddenly it disappeared, along with the others and they were taking the unconscious ones with them as well.

"Blast!" muttered Moody who had appeared next to Rebecca. "Next time we are going to have to put up an anti-disapparation field before-hand."

"Brilliant... _next time_" muttered Marlene, "Won't that affect us too though Alastor?"

"Deal with it." He growled.

Rebecca glanced towards the clock tower and felt her heart stop as she looked at a pair of dead eyes looking at her. Her legs went weak and she collapsed to the ground, her hands shaking and tears built up in her eyes.

"Becky." She heard Remus yell as he ran over to her and knelt down next to her.

"Becky you're hurt." He said and a sob escaped her lips.

"He's dead." She gasped and Remus looked up and felt his heart stop as he looked at Michael lying dead in the street.

* * *

"We were outnumbered! We're lucky we only lost three!" Caradoc yelled as he paced around the Orders Headquarters.  
Yes, they had lost three earlier that night. Nathan Garrison, crushed under the Clock Tower. Haley Bell, cowardly _Avada Kedavra_ed in the back. And Michael, whose neck, had been broken with bare hands.  
They were the beginning of what would become a long list of names, just names, forgotten people who had given their lives to Dumbledore and his cause, who would never be recognized for the heroic people they had been. No one would remember them... except maybe their families, who he would soon need to inform of their deaths.  
Dumbledore twiddled his thumbs for lack of a better use for them, and sighed, listening to them argue over the table.

"What did you expect?" replied Edgar calmly, "it's not all fluffy bunnies and idle threats, Caradoc."

"We should have retreated." Said Benjy as he buried his face in his hands.

"And let them kill all those innocent people?" Emmeline Vance said with a glare.

"If they hadn't buggered off when they did, we would all probably be dead now." James said. "And all those innocent people would be too. And the next lot of innocent people that we wouldn't be there to protect, and the next."

"Exactly," said Peter, "We can go gallivanting off to get ourselves killed for the sake of a good cause, we need to be alive to make this work!"

"That's all well and good." Remus muttered. "But this isn't getting us anywhere. We're in this together, we all knew what we were getting ourselves into, and _you._" he looked at the older members. "Have been through this before. Why are we arguing?"  
The group was divided between the newer members and the older.  
Dumbledore was still staring at his hands. How could he have made such a huge error in judgment? These people sitting around him, they trusted him with their lives, the lives of their families... These people who he got to do his dirty work; they would jump at the drop of a pin for him.

"I am truly sorry," he started, everyone immediately shut up, "that we have lost such courageous people and there will be more casualties to come I fear. But we must stay strong. We cannot divide over this, if we do not stand together as one, Voldemort will break us." Dumbledore said before everyone departed.

Remus looked across the room and saw Rebecca sitting on the couch staring in to the fire with a blank expression on her face. He walked over to her and sat down next to her but she made no motion that she noticed him.

"He's gone." She croaked weakly, her voice cracking. "He was my friend and he is gone." She said as she looked at him. He stared at her as she tried to hold back tears and she clasped her hands together in her lap as they shook.

"Becky." Remus said and scooted towards her and slowly put an arm around her and she buried her face in to his chest.

"How is your head?" He asked.

"Its fine, Lily fixed it for me." She said in to his chest.

"Come on lets get you home." He said and she nodded as he helped her up.

He walked her inside her apartment and shut the door behind him and she leaned against the back of the couch and looked at him painfully.

"Are you alright?" She asked weakly as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, are you?" He asked as he stood in front of her.

"I'll be fine." She said as she looked at the floor and he took her hands in his and she looked up at him. "Would-." She said as her voice cracked and took a deep breath. "Would you stay with me tonight? I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Yeah sure." He said and she stood up and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't know what I would have done if it had been you Remus." She whispered shakily as she buried her face in his chest.

"Don't think about that, I'm still here and you're still here." He said as he rubbed her back. "Come on lets get you to bed." He said and picked her up.

"I can walk you know?" She mumbled in to his chest.

"Humor me." He said and kissed her cheek as he carried her up the stairs and walked in to her room and set her down.

"Uh I have a pair of Andy's old pajamas, would you like to use them?" She asked as she held up a pair of pajama pants and a faded black t-shirt.

"Yeah sure." He said and she threw them to him as she got out her pajamas and disappeared in to the bathroom. He heard the shower start and he sighed and looked around wondering if this was the greatest of ideas. Rebecca needed him right now and he needed her. Michael had shared the dorm with him, James, Sirius and Peter for 7years, he could hardly believe that he was gone, so young. He looked to the bathroom wondering what he would have done if it had been Rebecca instead. He shook his head to himself and changed in to the pajamas and looked around wondering if he would be staying with her or perhaps downstairs. He sat down on the bed and looked at the nightstand where she had placed a picture of her and Andrew who looked to be at the beach. It was a muggle photograph, she had her arms around him as she kissed his cheek and Remus glanced towards the bathroom again as he heard the water turn off and looked at the second photograph which was a picture of her and Remus down by the lake with each other, he could remember Jenny taking the photograph, it had been right after NEWTs. The last picture was a large group picture with James, Remus, Peter, Sirius, Jenny, Tessa, Lily, Rebecca, Andrew and Michael.

Soon the door opened up and Rebecca stepped out and threw her towel and clothes in to the hamper and crawled in to the bed and looked at him.

"Thanks for staying Remus." She said as she took his hand and he looked away from the photographs and looked at her. "Will you hold me?" She asked and he took a deep breath and nodded as he slid under the covers and she scooted close to him until her back was against his chest. He lightly laid a hand on her waist and she took his hand and wrapped it around her and kissed his hand. "Good night Remus." She whispered.

* * *

His chest felt heavy as he breathed in and out slowly and he opened his eyes and saw Rebecca's sleeping face in front of him. She had managed to lay a large portion of herself over him, her arms wrapped around him and her legs tangled up in his. The blankets had been pushed all the way down to the bottom of the bed and his feet were cold. He softly brushed the hair out of her face and felt her stir and she slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Morning Remus." She said groggily and yawned.

"Morning Becky." He said and she sat up and looked at him and gasped and started to laugh and he looked down at himself.

"Pitching a tent much?" She said and he turned form her embarrassed and she pecked the back of his neck.

"I'll go make breakfast, and let you…take care of that." She said with a small chuckle and got out of bed and headed to the door and she turned and looked at him humorously. "Shower is all yours." She said with a smile and stepped out of the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen and fired up breakfast.

She turned around when she heard Remus coming down the stairs and he looked around embarrassed.

"Uh that- I mean- completely-." He stuttered as she started to laugh and walked up to him and pecked him on the lips.

"No need to be embarrassed, completely normal. Breakfast is almost ready, take a seat." She said and set pancakes, sausage, hash browns and eggs on the table.

"This is what a real breakfast tastes like, none of that goopy oatmeal stuff or anything." She said as she sat down and poured herself a glass of orange juice and he looked at the food and looked up at her and she sighed and picked up her fork.

"Rmus lighten up, it's not like I've never seen morning wood before." She said with a chuckle and stabbed one of the sausages.

"Yeah that makes me feel better." He said sarcastically and poured syrup over his pancakes.

"Do you have work today?" She asked and nibbled on the sausage.

"No."

"Do you want to go to the beach today? I don't know about you but I would certainly love to get my mind off of last night." She said quietly and they both stopped eating and she sighed. "Sorry I don't think that's anything either of us want to think about right now."

"No, the beach sounds lovely." He said and she nodded and continued to eat.

* * *

"Oh I missed the beach." Rebecca said as she stepped on to the sand and kicked off her shoes as she looked at him with a grin and he smiled as they walked out on to the beach and she threw out the towel and sat down and he set the cooler next to them.

"I'm going to go in to the water, do you want to come?" She asked and he shook his head and she shrugged and slipped her dress off and he stared up at her in her yellow bikini and she smiled down at him and walked out to the water, letting her hair down from its bun and smiling back at him as she entered the water.

Remus laid his head back as he pushed the sunglasses down over his face, thankful that Rebecca had convinced him to get a pair, and closed his eyes as he listened to the sound of the waves. He wanted to think of anything other than what had happened the previous night but he could hardly clear his mind from the thought of seeing Michael dead the way he had.

"Hello handsome." He heard Rebecca say and he opened his eyes and lifted his head and pushed up his glasses as he stared at her dripping water and she knelt down and crawled on top of him.

"Becky you're getting me wet." He said and she chuckled as she pushed him back down and pushed his glasses off his face and set them aside as she sat up.

"I d-didn't know you had a tattoo." He said and she looked just below her breast.

"Last year Andy and I decided we wanted to get tattoos." She said as she ran her fingers over the writing. "It's from a Beatles song." She said and sighed. "Nothing's going to change my world." She said and leaned down so her face was inches from his.

"Do you like it?" She whispered as she felt his hands settle on her waist and she smiled and kissed him. He pushed them over to he was on top and she laughed as he planted kisses all over her face and she looked up at him with a smile and he sighed as he looked at her.

"You are so beautiful." He said as he brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face and traced her face with his fingers lightly, brushing his thumb over her lips and she kissed his hand lightly as they looked at each other. She smiled and put a hand behind his head and pulled him in to a kiss.

Later that night he walked her to her apartment after spending the whole day on the beach and exploring the pier and she sighed and turned to him with a smile as she ran her fingers over his cheeks.

"You got a little sunburned." She said with a smile and he shrugged and stepped up to her and lightly took her by her waist and pressed her in to the door, cupping her face and kissing her. She reached behind her and opened the door and they stumbled in together and he kicked the door close with his foot as she dropped her bag to the floor and he backed her up.

"Whoa!" She yelped and they both tripped back, tumbling over the back of the couch and on to the floor and she started to laugh as she sat up and looked at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as he rubbed the back of his head and sat up.

"That was a little clumsy." She said looked around in the dark. "I can't see a single thing, let me get the light." She said and got up and felt her way around until she reached the wall and flipped the light switch. She laughed and walked over to him as he pulled himself up and looked around and she walked over and flipped over the back of the couch and curled up on the couch and he sat down next to her. She threw her legs over his lap and laid her head back as she closed her eyes and he laid his hand on her knee lightly and rubbed small circles and she chuckled as her legs twitched.

"That tickles." She said as she lifted her head and smiled at him.

"That tickles? You are ticklish in your knees?" He asked humorously and she frowned and pulled her legs back and curled them up to her chest.

"Don't make fun." She said and sat up and moved towards him and leaned her head on his shoulder and moved one of her legs back over one of his legs. "I happen to know that you are ticklish right…here." She said and poked his side and he twitched and she laughed and turned her head and lightly kissed the side of his neck and ran her hand across his chest and around the other side of his neck and he looked at her. He turned to her and ran his hand around her waist and shifted himself towards her and she laid down as he followed and kissed her until he was on top of her, straddling one of her legs. She could feel his heart beating rapidly as she ran her hands slowly down his chest and around his beck, slipping her hands under the back of his shirt and he shuttered, pulling his lips slightly.

"Your hands are cold." He mumbled and she chuckled and captured his lips once more. She hooked a leg around his waist and he hesitantly ran his hand up her leg, moving his lips down her jaw and down her neck.

A knock at the door interrupted them and Remus pulled back from her, his breath shaky and uneven and she groaned and let out a sigh. He got off of her and she sat up and looked at the door and another knock came.

"I might have to murder who ever that is." She muttered as she fixed her dress and walked to the door.

"This better be important." She said as she opened the door and saw Randall and he turned around and looked at her.

"Hey Rebecca." He said and she leaned against the door frame.

"What can I do for you?" She asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Are you busy?"

"Well I was a few seconds ago. What can I do for you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, we were going to go out to the club tonight and I was going to see if you wanted to come."

"Thanks, maybe another time." She said and looked back at Remus sitting on the couch.

"Oh alright then, I'll see you later, sorry to bother you." He said and took a step back and walked down the hall and she sighed and closed the door and looked back at Remus.

"Where were we?" She asked with a smile and he got up.

"I think I should be getting home." He said and straightened out his clothes and she frowned.

"You don't have to leave."

"I really should, I told my parents I would be home tonight." He said and she leaned against the wall and he walked up to her.

"I had a great time at the beach today." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah me too." She said and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I'll see you later." He said once he pulled away and opened up the door and she gave him a small wave as he walked down the hall and she turned back in to the apartment and frowned to herself at Randall's timing.

* * *

**Alright, just for you guys I got this up. I'm sitting here in the middle of the lobby at my hotel in Denali National Park, Alaska...if you have never been to Denali, or even Alaska, you should, it is the most beautiful place i have ever been to, like something out of a fairytale and if you do come to Alaska, a cruise is the BEST way to go, i am pretty sure i gained a pant size from the amazing food buffets and 24 hour dessert buffet lol...anyways enough about that i just wanted to get this up for all your hits and reviews which were GREATLY appreciated, also i got a few new ideas so thank you for that, i almost got a thousand hits since the last chapter so kudos to you guys. The next chapter will be up when i get back on Saturday so keep an eye out for that. See you all and have a great week and keep up that reading and reviewing.**


	37. Chapter 37

Rebecca glanced at her menu and listened to the others sitting around the table at the café. Remus sat next to her to her right with Sirius to her left, Peter sat next to him and Lily and James sat next to him. She put her menu down and glanced at something sitting in front of Remus and picked up her fork.

"Ew, what is _that_?" Rebecca said as she prodded something on Remus' plate.

"A snail." Remus said offhandedly.

"Ew!"

"It's not like I'm going to eat it!" He said as he pushed his plate away from him.

"_Good_, cos you'd have a hard time getting me to kiss you for the rest of the year!" She said with a laugh.

"Prongs, I dare you to eat it." Sirius said with a grin as he pushed the plate towards James.

"No, don't think Lil would appreciate that. I dare _you_ to Padfoot." James said as he pushed it back towards Sirius who looked disgusted and looked at Peter.

"Wormtail?" He asked and pushed it towards him and Peter pushed the plate back and moved over.

"Are you mad?" Peter said and Sirius looked around.

"I bet _that_ Muggle would eat it." Sirius said pointing to a woman sitting across the café. "She looks like she eats snails."

"I don't think anyone is going to be eating snails today." Rebecca said and picked up her menu.

"Walcott, I dare you to eat it." Sirius said as he pushed it towards her and she looked up from the menu.

"Oh Pads that's disgusting." Remus said as he pushed it away.

"Alright, I'll eat one, if you eat one." She said as she looked at the snails with disgust and looked up at Sirius.

"I'll pass."

"Don't be such a priss. I dare you."

"What did you call me?" Sirius asked surprised and Rebecca chuckled.

"You're acting like a priss, come on, eat one." She said as she picked up a snail and eyed it

"Oh Becky that's gross." Remus said and she leaned over to him.

"Would you still kiss me?" She asked and he looked at the snail in her hand.

"I don't know." He said as he looked doubtfully at the snails. "I would prefer you didn't."

"Alright Walcott." Sirius said as he looked at the snails and picked one up. "I'll eat one if you do."

"Come on Padfoot." Remus groaned and picked up his menu.

"Don't worry I will wash my mouth out plenty." Rebecca said with a smile at Remus and looked at Sirius with the snail in her fingers.

"You first." Sirius said and she looked at the snail and looked at him.

"How about you?"

"Ladies first." He said smartly.

"Age before beauty." She said with a smile.

"Ha, you're older than me."

"Damn. I wonder." She said softly to herself as she tried to figure out how to get it out.

"You use a fork Becky." James with a grin .

"Prongs please dont encourage her." Remus said with a sigh and suddenly Rebecca yelped as the snail went flying across the table, missing Peter's head by inches and landed on the table behind him. The people at the table looked at her and she stared wide eyed and gave a small smile.

"Sorry, my bad." She said and looked at Sirius who was laughing.

"Shut up, you'll get yours." She said and grabbed another snail, successfully getting the snail out and she looked at it and looked at Sirius who watched her with an amused look on his face. She stuck it in to her mouth and disgust passed over her face.

"Oh gross." She said as she gagged slightly and covered her mouth.

"It hastes like a bawoon." She said and grabbed her water and washed down the rest and looked at Sirius expectantly and he set the snail down.

"I changed my mind." He said and she glared at him.

"What?"

"I can't believe you just ate that." Sirius said with a grin and she looked at the snail and picked it up.

"Shall I shove it down your throat for you?" She asked with a grin and Sirius looked at Remus who shrugged.

"Hey this is between you two, you did say you would eat one, whatever happens from this point on is entirely your fault Padfoot, you are the one that chose to mess with Becky." Remus said and Sirius looked at James.

"Mate I would love to help you but Becky is much scarier."

"Open up Sirius, here comes the airplane." Rebecca said as she took a snail out and made an airplane noise and flew it towards his mouth.

"Give that to me." Sirius said and took the fork from her and ate the snail.

"Erlin tat's orrible." Sirius said as he looked around for his water but Rebecca grabbed it and held it away from him.

"How's it taste Black?" She asked with a laugh and Sirius grabbed Peter's water.

"Hey that's mine." Peter whined and Sirius took several large gulps.

"Good job Black." Rebecca said and pat him on the back with a smile and picked up her menu and started to look through it and snorted loudly and everyone looked over at her.

"What the hell is spotted dick?"

* * *

Rebecca walked in to the headquarters and looked around curiously. She had gotten an owl from Moody to come to the headquarters. It was silent with the exception of the fire popping loudly down the hall in the meeting room. She heard voices coming from down the hall and she followed them to a door and she opened it up and saw stairs going down to the basement.

"Moody?" she called down the dark stairway and saw Moody appear down at the bottom.

"Get down here Walcott." He said and she came down the stairs slowly. She had never been in the basement before. It was dark and slightly humid, the smell of mildew filled the air thickly and she wrinkled her nose and followed down a small hallway through to another room and she saw an unconscious man tied to a chair sitting in the middle of the room and she saw Caradoc and Moody off to the side and she looked at the man curiously and looked to his arm and saw a tattoo of some sort.

"A death eater?" She asked as she looked at Caradoc and Moody and they nodded.

"Alright what am I doing here?"

"You are going to try and extract information from him." Moody said simply and she raised her eyebrows at him surprised.

"W-what?" She asked and looked back at the unconscious man.

"You can do this Walcott." Moody said and she bit her lip and took out her wand.

"Wait why don't you just do this?"

"I know too much, its too risky." Moody said and Rebecca sighed and frowned.

"You're the one who taught me, you're much better at this than me-."

"Walcott." Moody said and she turned to the man and took a deep breath.

"Enervate." Moody said and the man slowly gained consciousness and looked at Moody and Caradoc and then to Rebecca.

"Well hello." He said with a smirk as he looked at her and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Is this the best you can do? A little girl?" The man said with a chuckle as he looked at Moody and Caradoc.

"What's your name?" Rebecca asked as she stepped up to him and he looked at her and looked her up and down.

"What's _your_ name gorgeous?" He asked.

"I asked you what your name was."

"You are wasting your time, I ain't telling you shit." He said and scoffed as he looked away from her and she took a step closer and he looked at her and she locked eyes with him.

"His name is Henry Jensen." She said and the man looked at her surprised. "What do you know?" She said curiously as she took another step towards him and he stared at her, his face twitching and she closed her eyes momentarily as she saw flashes of his family, his job at the Ministry, and she finally found herself looking at him sitting around a table with a few other people, some she recognized such as Rabastan, Lucius and Rosier but apart from that she didn't recognize anyone else. They talked around the table but nothing stood out and she opened her eyes and took a step back.

"I don't think he knows anything." She said and rubbed her temples.

"You stay out of my head." Henry growled as he struggled to get out of the restraints.

"Well make sure." Moody said and she looked back at Henry and he looked away from her.

"Look at me." She said but he refused and she waved her wand and he was forced to look at her and she was plunged in to his thoughts and memories. She saw him receiving the dark mark, his arm held up as a hooded figure pressed their wand in to his arm and he fell over grasping his arm as a painful scream escaped his lips. She saw another group gathered around the table talking about attacking the village and she stopped.

"He isn't important enough." She said and Henry struggled even more to get out of the restraints.

"Alright thank you Rebecca." Caradoc said and she looked at Moody.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes." He said and she looked back at Henry and looked at Moody again.

"What's going to happen to him?"

"He is going to Azkaban." Moody said and rendered Henry unconscious once more and she nodded and turned to leave the room.

* * *

Rebecca stirred the food around in the pan in front of her as she flipped through one of her old text books from Salem. She heard a knock at the door and glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly 9, she wasn't expecting anyone. She walked up to the door and pressed her ear against the door and listened for voices but heard none. She opened up her door a crack and saw Sirius standing before her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and he turned around and looked at her.

"Oh good you're here, ooh smells good." He said and walked past her.

"Like I asked before, what are you doing here?" She asked as she turned around and he walked towards the kitchen and looked at what she was cooking.

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah, and?"

"Well I overheard you telling Moony that you were staying in and cooking so I thought I might come by and see what you were making, seeing that I am very hungry." He said and grabbed a wooden spoon and she walked over to him as he went to eat some of the meat and she grabbed his hand and took the spoon out of his hand.

"So you thought you might invite yourself over? Without an invitation?"

"Sure, I hope you don't mind, this smells really good." He said as he picked at the meat and nearly dropped it before throwing it in to his mouth and panting from how hot it was.

"Why can't you make your own dinner?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and covered the pan up and he looked around at the mashed potatoes sitting in another pot on the stove and before he could reach his hand over she swatted his hand and gave him an expectant look.

"I am rubbish when it comes to cooking, so what do you say?"

"I say you should spend some of that inheritance money and go buy yourself something to eat."

"Come on Walcott, are you really going to kick out adorable little me?" He asked and gave her a pout and she raised an eyebrow at him unamused and he got down on his knees.

"Please feed me Walcott." He said and she smiled and shook her head and sighed.

"Alright you can stay for dinner but then you are leaving because I have an early morning." She said and he grinned and got up and went to lift up the lid on the pan and she hit his hand.

"Abusive aren't you? And Moony says his wounds are from the full moon." He said with a scoff and she gave him a push out of the kitchen.

"Set up another place setting." She said as he took a seat at her place setting.

"Eh I would rather not; I'll just take your spot." He said and kicked his feet up on the opposite chair.

"Put out another place setting or you will be eating out of a bowl on the floor you filthy dog." She said with a smirk and she rolled his eyes and got up.

"I would make a good dog you know."

"I would never want you as my dog, you would hump everything in sight, chew on the table, and eat me out of house and home." She said as she stirred the meat around and he gave a light hearted chuckle. "You also probably have fleas." She added.

"But I'm house broken and I promise to keep you warm at night." He said with a wink and she rolled her eyes at him as he looked around the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?"

"Plates."

"Up there." She said and pointed to a cabinet.

"Forks? Knives?" He asked and she pointed to a drawer and he took everything to the table and set it up. He walked over to the fridge and opened it and looked through it and pulled out a beer and popped off the top.

"Yeah sure help yourself." She muttered.

"Thank you." He said with a smile and looked around her apartment.

"It's a nice place you have." He said as he looked at a painting. "What on earth is this supposed to be?" He said as he looked at the odd abstract painting in front of him.

"It's called abstract art Black."

"Art? You call this art? It looks like something you made when you were 2." He said as he looked at her and took a sip of his beer.

"Its kind of whatever you make of it." She said and took the pan and pot to the table and set them down and Sirius walked over quickly.

"I have to make the salad, don't touch." She said and turned back to go to the kitchen and she heard a yelp from Sirius.

"The bloody thing shocked me." He said as he looked at the pan bewildered.

"Well I told you not to touch it; I need to make the salad."

"No need for salad, come on I'm starving." He said and she ignored him and started on the salad and heard another yelp from him. "Come on Walcott."

"Patience is a virtue."

"Bollocks Walcott, starvation is torture." He said and leaned against the palm of his hand and looked around. "Hurry up woman." He mumbled as he scratched the table with his finger and she slapped across the back of his head.

"Do not speak to me like that or you won't be getting any food at all." She said and sat down the salad on the table and tapped the pot and pan with her wand and lifted the lids up and Sirius helped himself to large helpings and dug in quickly.

"You are an animal you know that?"

"You have no idea." He said with a wink and she scoffed and took a drink of her water.

An hour later Rebecca and Sirius sat on her couch looking through one of her old photo albums and sipped on beer.

"Bloody hell who is that?" Sirius asked as he stared at a picture of her and her sister.

"That would be Katie, my sister." Rebecca said in a bored tone.

"Look at those legs." He said as he took the album from her and got a closer look.

"Alright that's enough of that.' She snapped and yanked the album back from him.

"Come on." He said as he tried to get another peek at the picture but she turned the page.

"Come on Walcott, ruin my fun." He pouted.

"Anyways, this is when Andy and I went to the Grand Canyon-."

"Let's go back to that picture." He said and she shut the album and glared at him.

"How come you don't have any other pictures of your family in these?" he asked and picked up an album from the table and flipped through it.

"Well like yourself I don't get along with my family much."

"Oh trust me; your family is perfect compared to mine."

"Perhaps but I just don't get along with them much, with the exception of my father but he doesn't say much most of the time."

"What's wrong with the rest of your family?"

"Well my mom likes to criticize everything about me, my sister is an attention whore its always look at me, me, me, the world revolves around me. My aunt is the same as my mom. My grandparents weren't too bad, on my dad's side, they were muggles, liked me just as I was. My other grandma, oh god she is a nightmare, she lives in France. Stuck up bitch." She muttered and threw the album back on to the table.

"Still you have it so much better than my family, pureblood fanatics, disowned my cousin Andy for marrying a muggle, disowned my great uncle Alfred for liking muggles, pretty much hate anything that isn't pureblood. Nothing was ever good enough, my little brother Regulus was the prefect child, always was."

"It's because we're rebels Black." She said with a smile.

"Damn straight." He said with a chuckle. "Hey what do you think of those one muggle contraptions; uh I think it's called a monobycle." He said and she looked at him confused.

"You know muggles ride them, they go vrooooom vroom." He said imitating the noise and she started to laugh.

"You mean a motorcycle?" She asked humorously and he looked at her confused.

"No that doesn't sound right."

"I think you're thinking of a motorcycle Black."

"Right anyways, what do you think of those?"

"Uh they're alright I suppose, a little loud. Why?"

"I saw one in this magazine, a flying one. I was thinking of buying one."

"You can't even pronounce the thing right and you want to buy one?"

"Imagine how cool I would look on it."

"Why would you want one?"

"I don't know, it would be cool to have. Do girls like motorbycles?"

"Motorcycle Black, motorcycle, say it with me. Motorcycle." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"That's what I meant. Do girls like them?"

"I guess it depends on the girl." She said with a shrug and leaned back on the couch.

"Do you like them?" He asked casually and kicked his feet up on the table and she kicked his feet off.

"No feet on the table." She said and put her feet up.

"Hey why did you kick my feet off?"

"Well it's my table." She said and stuck her tongue out at him and he lifted his legs and laid them over hers.

"Black your feet are heavy." She said and tried to push his feet off of her.

"So." He said and leaned his head back and smiled.

"Get off." She said and dropped her legs which dropped his.

"Aw." He muttered and she curled her legs underneath herself. "So do you like motorcycles?"

"I don't know they're alright." She said with a shrug.

"Just alright?"

"I think you would look like an ass on a motorcycle." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey, I happen to think I would look good on a motorcycle." He said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I could see you on a motorcycle."

"Really?"

"Yeah a good looking ass on a motorcycle, I can see it." She said with a laugh and he sighed.

"so you think I am good looking?" He asked and she gave him a bored look and he smirked at her and took a drink from his beer.

"Geeze is that what time it is?" She asked as she looked at the clock and checked her watch. "You have to go now." She said and got up and took the beer he was about to drink from.

"Hey I haven't finished drinking that." He said and she drank back the rest of the beer.

"I did it for you, come on I have to be up in five hours." She said and he slowly got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Come on move faster.' She said and gave him a small push and he pushed her back.

"Don't push me." She snapped and pushed him.

"Well don't push me." He said and pushed her back.

"Alright just go." She said and held open the door for him.

"Aw just for me?" He asked and she pushed him out the door and shut it behind him.

"Thanks a lot Walcott. No goodnight kiss?" he asked from the other side of the door.

"Good bye Black." She said through the door with a smile and walked back to the kitchen to start cleaning up before heading up to bed.

* * *

"Are you alright dear?" Madam Dawson asked. She had been the healer at Hogwarts before passing on the position to Madam Pomfrey and had joined the Order to help with injuries. Rebecca, Clara and Madam Dawson were manning the headquarters while the other Order members went out for a raid. If signaled they would come to help capture unconscious death eaters if needed which Moody had assured they probably wouldn't need. Rebecca was currently staring at the fire crackling before her, twisting her shirt around in her hands.

"Yeah fine." She said not looking away from the fire. She was worried about Remus, it was only two nights after the full moon and she knew he wasn't feeling the greatest and hoped it wouldn't deter his readiness for the fight.

"Everything will be fine; Alastor said this wouldn't be a serious fight." Madam Dawson said and Rebecca looked up at her and sighed and got up from the floor and sat down on the couch and looked at Clara sitting in a chair looking over some files.

"I don't know, I just can't help but worry, I kind of wish I was out there right now instead of sitting around here waiting for something to happen." She said and got up and started to pace. "I mean what if something happens to Remus and I am not there?"

"Dear if you were there would be nothing you could do to stop it. Mr. Lupin is bright, he will be fine." She said with an assuring smile and Rebecca gave a weak smile and ran her fingers along the mantle.

"Someone needs to dust around here." She said and wiped the dust away on her pants and sighed as she continued to walk around. Madam Dawson was right, they probably wouldn't need them, and they had more than enough members out at the raid. She turned around and her heart stopped when she saw a burst of sparks in midair signaling that they were needed at the fight.

* * *

**Yay, i'm back from Alaska. It feels weird to be back because out there it didnt even get dark until 2 or 3 in the morning so its a total trip for me but a blessing to you guys because it means my sleep schedule is messed up so i have LOTS of time to write for now until i get my sleep schedule straight again.**

**Thank you all of you who read and reviewed, it was like Christmas when i turned on my computer and saw your lovely reviews and i am glad you all seem to be enjoying the story because i know that i am. Next chapter will be up very soon, probably later today.**


	38. Chapter 38

Rebecca grabbed the pen off the table and pressed the end of it and felt herself whirled around until her feet landed hard on the ground and nearly toppled her over. She looked around at the damaged town around her and heard fighting up over the hill and ran towards it. She came across a graveyard and saw Remus dueling with two death eaters, ducking behind a large statue and firing spells when he could. She quickly made her way across the battle field, dodging spells and curses as she made her way towards Remus. He spotted her and she made her way over to him and stood behind the statue with him.

"How are you doing?" She asked and poked her head around the statue and took out one of the death eaters.

"Alright now that you're here." He said with a small smile and part of the statue was blown apart and they both ducked as rubble flew everywhere.

"Stay safe." She said and kissed him before diving and rolling behind a tombstone and made her way towards a death eater lying on the ground. She grabbed a hold of his wrist and fumbled in her pockets for the pen. She looked up as Sirius was thrown in to a tombstone, his back bent at an awkward angle and a death eater shoved his wand in to his chest and she felt her stomach drop and everything started to spin.

"Sirius!" She screamed and everything disappeared and she felt herself sprawled across the floor in the headquarters and Clara and Madam Dawson rushed over.

"I need to go back." She said shakily.

"No you can't." Madam Dawson said and Benjy came in with another death eater. "There is nothing that you can do, even if you go back." She said as she held Rebecca by her arms and she turned away and took a deep breath and started to walk back and forth and slowly within the next half hour the rest of the Order members started to reappear. She rushed over to Remus who was cradling his arm and she pulled him in to a hug and kissed him.

"Are you alright?" She asked and wiped the blood out of his face from a wound above his eyebrow.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said with a small smile and she glanced around the headquarters for Sirius.

"Do you uh think you can take care of this for me?" Remus asked and she looked back at him holding his arm.

"Yes come on; let's go to a spare room." She said and walked him down the hall and sat him down on the bed. "I was worried about you.' She said as she rolled up his sleeve slowly and he winced.

"Sorry." She said softly and he looked up at her.

'Its fine." He said and she pulled out her wand and looked at her shaking hands.

"Hey, I'm fine." He said as he took her hand and she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"I know, just a little shaken I suppose." She said with a small smile and he kissed her hand. "Alright this might hurt a little." She said as she held her wand to his forehead.

"Consuo consui consutum**."** She said and the wound stitched itself up leaving behind a thick red line.

"If you come over after this I can get rid of most of this scarring." She said and lightly ran her fingers along the tender skin and lightly took his arm and held her wand to it.

"Ne sentio." She said and he felt his entire arm go numb. "Medicor." She said gave two small twitches of her wand and the bones shifted and settled. "Alright that should be good."

"Thanks." He said as he rubbed his wrist softly. "Wow I can't feel a thing."

"It might be a little sore for a little while after the numbing wears off but it will be fine." She said and pocketed her wand and he held his arms out to her and she sat down in his lap.

"All I could think about tonight was if I was going to be able to see you again." He said as he rubbed his thumb over her hand.

"I felt useless just sitting around here waiting." She said with a sigh. "I'm just glad you're alright." She said and kissed him before the door opened.

"Walcott, Black needs healing." Moody said and Rebecca stood up.

"Alright bring him in." She said and Sirius was brought in with help from James holding him up and had James lay Sirius down on the bed.

"I'll let you handle this." Remus said and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can wait at my place if you want, this shouldn't take too long." She said and pulled out a key and he looked at it for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She said and he took it and pocketed it.

"I'll be there in a while you can shower if you want." She said and he nodded.

"I'll see you in a bit.' He said and walked out with James and she turned back to the bed where Sirius was laying and she examined him, she could see there was a gash across his chest and it was bleeding through his shirt. She sighed and took a deep breath and cut his shirt so she could get to his wound and she started to clean it before he started to stir.

"That hurts." He mumbled and slowly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Sorry." She said feebly and slowly started to stitch the wound together.

"My back hurts too." He groaned softly.

"I'll take care of that.' She said and slowly ran her fingers along the stitched up wound and he looked at her.

"Were you worried?" he asked with a small smirk and she sighed.

"What?"

"I saw you before you disappeared, you looked worried."

"Why would I be worried about you?" She asked nonchalantly and turned him over on his side and he groaned.

"I don't know, I just saw this look of I don't know… concern." He said and she fixed up his ribs for him and rolled him over on to his back again.

"No I wasn't worried." She said bitterly and lit up her wand and shone it in to his eyes.

"You have a concussion; I think Madam Dawson has something for that in the other room-." She said and stopped when she felt him take her hand.

"I appreciate the concern." He said with a small smile. "I didn't know you had it in you Walcott." He said and smirked and she glared at him. "I saw you staring at my chest; I knew you thought I was sexy." He added and she yanked her hand away and took a deep breath.

"Don't be conceited."

"You were staring; it's alright Walcott, stare all you want." He said and looked at his chest. "Will that scar?"

"I can make it scar if you want?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Cool, chicks dig scars." He said as he laid back down.

"Can you think of nothing but your libido?"

"Is there anything else?" He asked with a small chuckle and winced.

"You know what you need?" She asked as she went to the cupboard and searched through it.

"What's that?"

"A girlfriend, a real girlfriend not just someone you sleep with for a few days and then drop for something better."

"Who needs a girlfriend? They do nothing but hold you back."

"I think you're unhappy." She said as she reappeared back over him and poured a yellow liquid over the wound on his chest and he yelped and tried to sit up but she held him down and used a rag to rub it in to the wound.

"Bloody hell woman what are you trying to do? Kill me? Fuck that hurts." He said and she gave him a small smirk.

"You are, aren't you?" He asked and she shrugged with a smile.

"Perhaps, but this will make it heal quicker, sadly."

"Couldn't you have done it less painfully?"

"I could have numbed it but I prefer the rip off the band aid method, just get it done and over with. I'll be back with that potion, stay awake." She said and walked out of the room and headed across the hall.

"Janice, I need…" Rebecca said as she walked to the cabinet and pulled out a vial. "This, thanks." She said and walked back across the hall and saw Sirius sitting up in bed.

"Take this." She said and he looked at it cautiously.

"I would rather not, it could be poisoned. You seem bent on hurting me tonight."

"Nonsense, if I wanted to kill you I would have already done it alright? Take it and then you can go home." She said and handed it out to him and he raised an eyebrow at her and finally took it and smelled it.

"Bloody hell this is awful."

"Drink it."

"Fine, fine." He said and drank it back and gave her a disgusted look.

"Ugh-."

"Alright well I must go, here." She said and held up his shirt and stitched it back together where she had cut it to get to his wound and threw it back in to his face. "I don't think anyone wants you to waltz around shirtless." She said and pulled the shirt off his face and smirked at her.

"I think we would all enjoy if you waltzed around shirtless." He said and she gave him a mock smile and turned on her heel and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

She walked down the hall urgently wanting to get back home to see Remus when Fabian walked up with Gideon, who pointed at his leg.

"Alright, come on." She said with a sigh and went down the hall with them.

She arrived home nearly two hours later and found Remus asleep on her bed with one of her books on his lap. She sighed and slipped off her jacket and crawled across the bed and straddled across his lap and he slowly opened his eyes and she smiled at him and kissed each of his cheeks and he gave a light chuckle and she sat up on her knees and ran her finger over the thick red scar above his eyebrow.

"Sorry I took so long, there were a bit more injuries than I anticipated."

"Its alright, I'm glad you're here now." He said and wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over and she screamed and laughed as he kissed her face all over and she grabbed his face and kissed him. He positioned himself so he was straddling over one of her legs and propped himself up on his arms as to not crush her beneath him as they kissed. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up with him and pushed her hair out of her face with his other and she smiled at him as she brushed her fingers along his cheeks and brushed a few strands of hair from his eyes and ran a hand down his chest and kissed his neck lightly as she undid the first few buttons. She could hear his breathing quicken and his heart beat rapidly as she unbuttoned the last button and slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders and kissed his bare shoulder. She slowly pushed the shirt down his arms and he moved his arms so it slipped off and she tossed it aside. She pulled back slightly as she looked at him and he opened his eyes and looked at her slightly pained and she cupped his face and kissed him as he laid her back down. She raked her fingers up his back, her fingers running over his scars and he tugged on the end of her shirt and pulled it up, only breaking their kiss as he slipped it over head and tossed it aside. He sat up and looked at her, his eyes gazing longingly at her body before returning his eyes to hers. She dropped her eyes down his chest and reached up cautiously and ran her fingers down the scars on his chest and he took her hand with both of his and kissed her hand as he closed his eyes and slowly opened his eyes to look at her.

"I know they're hideous-." He said and she sat up and pressed a finger against his lips and cupped his face with the hand he held and he pushed his face in to her hand as she looked down his arms which held many scars as well and she traced them back up and looked at him.

"There is nothing hideous about you Remus." She whispered and took his hands which were shaking and kissed them.

"I love you Becky." He said and she smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too Remus." She whispered and pushed him on to his back. "Now I am afraid we are a bit over dressed." She said with a smile as she got on top of him and reached behind her and unclipped her bra and slipped it down her arms and tossed it asid. She leaned down to him, her bare chest pressed against his. "So you just sit back and let me do all the work." She whispered in his ear.

"Becky you're going to kill me." He said in a strangled voice as she slid her self down him and undid the draw strings on the pajama bottoms and slid the pants off of him and rubbed herself against his hard erection. She got off the bed and he sat up and watched her as she slid her pants off leaving her in just her black lace panties. She walked up to him and stood between his legs and bent down and kissed him, cupping his face with both hands. With shaky hands he ran his fingers lightly up her legs to her hips and slid his fingers under the elastic and slowly tugged down them down all until they dropped to the floor. She stepped out of them and he looked her up and down before she pushed him back on the bed and tugged off his boxers and tossed them aside. He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down.

"You get to just sit back and relax." She said with a smile and kissed him. She positioned herself on him before slowly sinking down on to him. He gave a guttural moan and gripped her hips and a moan escaped her lips as she leaned over him and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" She whispered and he nodded and she sat up, gripping the headboard behind Remus and she lifted herself up and sunk back on top him and he moaned as she continued, driving her hips harder and faster in to his, their moans filling the room.

"B-B-Becky I'm coming." He stuttered and she quickened her pace until he gave a loud moan, his nails digging in to her hips and she slid off of him and laid next to him, their pants filling the air and he stared at the ceiling as she curled up to him and kissed his shoulder softly.

"Hang on." She said and got up and went to her robes and pointed her wand at her abdomen and muttered a contraception charm before laying back down next to him.

"That was amazing." He whispered and looked at her and she smiled at him and laid half on top of him and looked at him. "_You_ are amazing." He said with a smile and brushed her cheek lightly and she kissed his hand.

"You're more amazing." She said with a smile and laid her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "You make me feel so safe just being here in your arms."

"You make me feel on top of the world Becky." He said and she smiled and closed her eyes listening to his heart beat as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Light shone in through the drapes and Rebecca covered her face with her hand and felt something warm and soft underneath her. She looked down at Remus who cracked open his eyes at her and she leaned across him and grabbed her clock.

"Its almost 10, how on earth did I sleep that long?" She groaned and laid back across Remus and smiled at him.

"Morning." She said and pecked his lips.

"Morning love. How are you? Did you sleep alright?"

"Slept like a baby." She said and looked at the comforter down by their feet.

"Were you cold? These sheets aren't that warm" She asked as she looked at him.

"No, you kept me rather warm." He said and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down next to him and she chuckled and rested her hand on his chest.

"Good. Shall I make breakfast? I don't have work until 1."

"Breakfast sounds lovely." He said and she sat up and walked across the room and grabbed her robe and slipped it around herself, he rolled on to his stomach and leaned his head against his arms as he watched her with a small smile.

"What?" She asked with a smile and twisted her hair around and grabbed a clip off the dresser and clipped it back.

"You are so beautiful." He said and she crawled in to the bed next to him.

"_You_ have a fantastic butt." She said and squeezed it through the sheet and kissed him and hopped out of the bed. "See you downstairs." She said and walked out of the room and headed downstairs and started on breakfast.

Remus came downstairs once he got dressed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked and heard a tap on the window.

"Well mind getting that owl?" She asked and he kissed her cheek and walked over to the window and took the letter from the owl.

"It's for you." He said and she looked up from the eggs she was cooking.

"Want to read it for me? Hands are a bit full." She said and he sat down and opened the letter and read through it.

"It's from Moody." He said and sighed. "He wants you at headquarters right now." He said and she turned around.

"What?"

"It just says you are needed at headquarters."

"Son of a bitch, I swear he lives to make my life a living hell." She said and took the pan off the stove and turned over the bacon.

"I don't think he would ask you to come unless it was important."

"Yes he would."

"Becky I am sure he does not live to make your life hell." He said and folded the letter and set it aside.

"Well its one of his priorities." She mumbled and the toaster went off and popped out the toast.

"Are you sure there is nothing I can do?"

"Want to butter the toast for me while I finish with the bacon?" she asked and he nodded and got up and got the butter out of the fridge and took out a knife and plate and started to butter the bread.

"I don't mind you leaving Becky."

"I just hate to leave right now, you know what? He can wait." She said kissed his cheek and sighed and turned off the stove and took the two pans to the table and served her plate and Remus' plate with bacon and eggs.

"Thank you." He said as he sat down with the plate of toast and she took a piece and put some jam on it.

"I am so not looking forward to testing." She said with a sigh as she looked out the window.

"When is your test?"

"In three weeks, I have a study guide that I pretty much have to memorize before then." She said and rubbed her temples.

"Becky you are going to do wonderful, I know it." He said and she looked at him smiling at her.

"I just don't want to fail and have to wait another four months before I can test again, early morning trainings are not for me."

"Becky, you are going to do wonderful, you are absolutely brilliant." He said as he laid a hand over hers.

"Aw you're too sweet." She said and leaned over and pecked his lips.

They continued with breakfast and sat around talking and sipping on some hot chocolate she had made when there was another tap at the window and she looked up and saw another owl.

"Wonder who that's from." She said sarcastically and got up and went to take the letter from the owl but it nipped at her and she grabbed a book next to her and Remus quickly got up and took the letter from the owl and it flew off.

"Useless bird." She muttered and took the letter from him and opened it.

"Get here now." She read out loud and sighed and crumbled it up and turned to Remus.

"Don't you rush, finish your hot chocolate, take a shower, do whatever. You can keep the key." She said with a smile at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I need to go get dressed but you eat and take your time." She said and kissed him before heading up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

"I see you took your sweet time Walcott." Moody said as she walked in and she gave him a glare.

"Well I am here now, what do you want?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Have you ever shadowed someone before?"

"Shadowed? Like stalking?"

"No, like following closely."

"Moody where I am from that is called stalking."

"Well call it what you want."

"I generally try to NOT stalk people, it give you a bad reputation."

"Well there are a few people that need shadowing."

"Great I am now to become a stalker, first I become a mind reader now a stalker." She mumbled grumpily and he motioned for her to follow him. "And when might I do this stalking? See I have this thing called a life, I don't know if you really know what that is but its-." She said and was cut off by a folder being shoved in to her arms.

"Study that."

"Come on I have enough on my plate than to stalk…" She said and paused as she looked at the name. "Walden Manclair."

"You can manage." He said and walked out and she stuck her tongue out at him as he walked out and heard a snicker from Fabian and Gideon sitting on the floor flipping through some files.

"I hate that man some times." She muttered and sat down on the couch and opened the folder.

"Ughhh he has an ass for a face." She said as she held out a picture to the twins.

"Yeah never liked the bloke much in school, graduated the year before us."

"If I were him I would be wearing a mask over my face as well." She muttered as she put the picture away and looked at his family history.

"So uh who were you stuck with?" She asked as she looked over the back of the couch at the twins.

"Rosier." Fabian said.

"Malfoy."

"Oh I met him in the elevator in St. Mungos, very creepy." She said as she continued to look through Walden's file. "Not very smart either, nearly failed most of his classes." She said as she looked through his school records.

"I hate this." She muttered and continued through the file until it came time for her to leave for work.

"Toodles gents, I shall see you both later." She said and gave a salute and walked out of the room and headed back to her apartment.

* * *

"Hold up Walcott." Sirius said and she glanced back at the short haired blonde following her.

"Hurry up or we're going to lose him.' She said pushing her short blonde hair out of her face. Her and Sirius and been sent on a shadowing mission to follow Manclair, Bellatrix and Rodolphus, as an extra precaution they had both taken a polyjuice potion, Rebecca using her sister's hairs and Sirius using hairs from Benjy's cousin.

"I am so short." He grumbled as he struggled to keep up with her long legs. "And your sister is very hot by the way." He said with a smile and she flipped him off behind her.

"If you don't hurry up we are going to lose them." She said as she stopped and grabbed his wrist and tugged him along.

"I don't need your assistance thank you very much." He snapped and pulled his wrist out of her grip and she yanked him in to a store quickly.

"They almost saw us." She whispered to him as she peered out of the window cautiously and saw them continue down to Knockturn Ally.

"Come on." She said and stepped out and walked down Knockturn Ally with Sirius following closely behind.

"Where did they go?" He asked as they came to a split in the road.

"I don't know, perhaps if you had hurried-." She said and he held his hand up.

"This way." He said as he pointed down the right.

"How do you know?"

"I could pick out my cousin's dreadful voice from anywhere." He said dryly and walked down the street with her following and they peered in to a dark looking pub.

"Come on." She said and pulled her hood over and checked her watch.

"We have about forty five minutes before we start changing back." She whispered and they stepped inside and looked around at the people looking at them and they took a booth in the back, not too far from the three they were following.

"I'll get us drinks." He said and she pushed her hood down and looked around the pub inconspicuously and waited for Sirius to come back and he set a drink in front of her.

"I hate Malt Whiskey." She whispered.

"Well deal with it." he said as she took out a vial of wit Sharpening potion and poured it on the top of the whiskey and quickly drank off the top of the drink and closed her eyes as everything started to become sharper and she was able to hear better, the whispers from the three became more clear as well as all her other senses.

"God damn it stinks in here." She whispered and took another drink of the Whiskey and tried to hold back a look of disgust.

"Here." She said as she handed him a vile under the table and he poured it in to his drink and drank it back.

"Merlin you're right, it does stink in here." He whispered as he scrunched his nose and gave a small cough.

"What are they talking about?" she asked and he gave her a look of annoyance.

"Let's be quiet and find out shall we?" He said sarcastically and took a drink of his whiskey.

"Where the hell is Karkaroff?" Bellatrix snapped.

"Who knows." Rodolphus said casually.

"Probably got lost." Walden Manclair said.

"Did you pick up that package I asked you to Rodo?" Bellatrix asked.

"Yes of course. It's at home safe and under lock and key, don't you worry."

"Don't give me that, its very important." She said and Rebecca saw another figure out of the corner of her eye.

"Sorry I'm late, couldn't find the place." He said and took his seat at the table.

"About time." Walden muttered.

They continued with small talk until Bellatrix got up to use the bathroom and Rebecca listened closely to the conversation between the three others.

"Why is it that she gets entrusted with such a task? It's not like any of us couldn't do it." Karkaroff said and Rodolphus scoffed.

"Are you referring to yourself Kararoff? You could never be trusted with such a task, I wouldn't even trust you with my dog."

"The Dark Lord underestimates me."

"He has a right to you bloody dolt." Rodolphus said and Karkaroff scoffed.

"She is the favorite incase you haven't noticed Karkaroff and the Dark Lord trusts her allegiance-."

"The Dark Lord has my allegiance-."

"Well sometimes it is questionable, a coward such as yourself-." Rodolphus said and a cup slammed down on the table.

"Do not call me coward." Karkaroff snapped.

"Well I seem to remember you turned on your tail and fled from the graveyard last week." Walden said teasingly and there was silence.

"So you can understand why you were not entrusted with such a task." Rodolphus said simply.

"So when is the wedding?" Walden asked.

"I don't know, Bella keeps putting it off, not that much of a concern to me, I just want to get it over and done with."

"You know those two keep looking over here, haven't you noticed?" Karkaroff said and Rebecca looked at Sirius and took a drink of her whiskey.

"You're paranoid Karkaroff."

"You don't suppose they have been listening to us do you?"

"Of course not, we are too far away for them to hear us." Rodolphus said.

"He is right Rodo, they have been looking over here an awful lot." Walden said and suddenly Bellatrix came over and took her seat next to Rodolphus.

"Your hair." Rebecca whispered to Sirius as she saw his once blonde locks turning darker.

"I think its time to go." He said she nodded.

"Wait a moment, don't want to look suspicious." She said and he looked down at his drink and swirled it around.

"Your hair is getting darker." He murmured not moving his lips.

"Alright lets go, slowly." She said and stood up and they started to walk out.

"Hey." Karkaroff said and Rebecca glanced at him as he stood up and Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the pub quickly and the four of them stood up and started to follow them out and Sirius and Rebecca ran down the ally way as fast as they could hearing the others behind them.

"We're going to die; yep we're going to die." Sirius panted and she pulled him down an ally and they walked down out of sight.

"Where did they go?" Karkaroff said as they stood in front of the ally.

"I think I see someone down there." Walden said and Rebecca looked at Sirius whose hair had returned to its original black and she grabbed a hold of his arm.

"Kiss me." She said and grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him towards her and she felt his lips smash against hers as a light lit up at the end of the ally and she felt Sirius grab her leg and hook it around his waist as he pressed her against the wall and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her heart raced with adrenaline and she could feel Sirius' heart beat rabidly against her chest as she kissed him.

"It's not them." She heard Walden say and they backed out of the ally.

"Who ever they were they're gone." Rodolphus said. "Come on lets go back." He said and they all turned and left and Rebecca pushed Sirius away from her and wiped her mouth.

"That was way too close." She whispered and looked at him as he stared at her for a moment with a dazed look before blinking and looking around.

"Yeah, way too close.' He whispered and ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat.

"Do you think they're gone?" She asked as she pulled out her wand and craned her neck to see if they were there.

"I don't hear them any more." He said as he strained his ears, the wit sharpening potion slowly wearing off.

"Yeah they're gone." She said and they walked to the main road and looked around.

"We better go this way." She said as she pulled her hood over her and started down the road as Sirius stared after her, the kiss still burning his lips and he shook his head to himself as he cleared his mind of it and pulled his hood over and followed her out of Knockturn Ally and headed back to the Headquarters to report what they had heard.

* * *

**I pretty much didnt get any sleep tonight so i got this chapter and half of another chapter done so Chapter 39 should be out by Monday. **

**Woah 7K hits, you guys are amazing! **


	39. Chapter 39

"How did everything go?" Remus asked as she walked in to her apartment and saw him sitting on her couch.

"It went alright I suppose, they have something, I don't know what it is but Bellatrix is keeping a watch over it for the time being so we can assume it is important." She said and flopped down on the couch with him. "And we barely made it out, they noticed us and we almost got caught." She said and folded a leg underneath herself and looked at Remus.

"How did you get out?"

"Well that's something I wanted to tell you." She said and he looked at her curiously.

"Well we got cornered in an alley and then- well a long story short Sirius and I kissed and they- well it sounds a lot worse than it really was but they didn't recognize it was us so that was how we got out." She said trying to find her words.

"What?" He asked and he took his hand.

"I still hate the guy and it meant nothing. It was only to get out of the situation we were in." She said and he chewed his lip.

"Alright." He said and nodded.

"You're not mad or anything?"

"No, I mean it didn't mean anything and it was only to get away, I can deal with that." He said and she smiled.

"Yeah, I just felt it was fair to tell you what happened, I didn't want to keep it a secret or anything." She said and scooted closer to him.

"Thank you for telling me." He said and she leaned her head against his shoulder as he laced their fingers together.

"So did you want to go out to get something to eat tonight, I am feeling very lazy tonight." She said and looked at him.

"Yeah, sure, what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I'm not really that hungry." She mumbled and gave a small laugh.

"So we aren't going to go out?" He asked confused.

"Do you want to?"

"Well do you?"

"I'm asking you."

"Well I am asking you."

"I asked first." She said and kissed his hand.

"I'll do whatever you want to do." He said and leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling.

"Want to go for a walk in the park and then go get something to eat?" she asked as she nuzzled his neck lightly.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." He said and she smiled in to his neck. "Alright, let me grab my coat real quick." She said and sat up and pecked his lips before heading up to her room and returning shortly and they walked out of the apartment together, passing Randall on the way out.

"Hey Rebecca." He said as he stopped and turned around and she glanced back at him.

"Hey."

"Hey Remus."

"Hi Randy." Remus said and she felt his grip around her waist tighten slightly and she smiled and kissed his cheek and he loosened up slightly.

"So some friends and I are going out next week, dancing and stuff, you know, the fun stuff." He said with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes. "And I was wondering if perhaps you and Remus and whoever you'd like to bring would join us."

"What do you say so a little dancing?" She asked as she looked at Remus and bumped her hip against his with a smile.

"Um, alright." He said unsurely and she raised an eyebrow at him. "It sounds fine with me, we can bring the others perhaps?" he asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Alright sounds good." She said as she looked at Randall.

"Alright well I'll drop by later and give you the details if you'd like."

"Alright sounds good."

"Alright have a good night." Randall said as he looked at them both and gave a nod and went up the stairs and her and Remus headed out of the complex.

"I still don't like him." He muttered as they headed down the street and she wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry; he isn't that bad though, except when he interrupts us." She said and kissed his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Yeah, that too." He said with a shake of his head.

"Come on a little dancing might be fun, don't you think?"

"I'm not that good of a dancer." He said and she spun around so she was facing him and walking backwards in front of him.

"There is really nothing to it, its all in the hips." She said and swayed her hips awkwardly as she tried to walk backwards and nearly fell over but he grabbed her hands and held her up.

"Is falling over part of it or what?" he asked cheekily and she stuck her tongue out at him and pulled herself next to him again and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't recommend the falling part." She said with a laugh as they walked in to the park.

* * *

"Yes I will be sure to do that Kylie." Rebecca said as she made her way out of the café and headed down the street towards her apartment. A bath sounded nice right now, maybe some candles and soothing music, perhaps have Remus give her a back massage. That sounded nice. She glanced at her clock, it was near 8 already and she needed to start studying for her Healer license, something she was both hating and looking forward to. She headed up the stairs to her apartment and fumbled through her purse for her keys and walked up to the door and leaned her head against it for a moment and took a deep breath. Perhaps she could order some take out, she didn't really feel like making any food right now. She opened up the door and was met with the darkness and she tossed her keys on the small table by the door.

"Remus? Are you here?" She called out and turned on the lights and saw a letter sitting on the kitchen table.

"Remus?" She called again and looked up towards her room; he had said he would be here when she got off of work. She saw the letter was from him and she sighed and opened it and sat down as she read through it.

"Come to Headquarters." She read out loud and rolled her eyes.

"You sound like Moody." She muttered dryly and folded the letter and looked around. She really did want a nice bath and some food. She glanced towards the stairs and looked at the letter and sighed and walked back to the front door and grabbed her keys and purse and headed back out and went out side and apparated to the Headquarters.

She walked inside and saw it was dark which confused her, wasn't Remus supposed to be here? She closed the door cautiously behind her and felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and her stomach dropped before the lights came on.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted and she stumbled back against the door, nearly dropping her wand and Remus hurried over to her and kissed her cheek.

"Birthday?" She asked curiously and he smiled at her.

"Yeah, it's your birthday." He said with a chuckle and led her inside as Lily came over and gave her a hug.

"Happy Birthday Becky." Lily said with a grin.

"Y-yeah thanks." Rebecca said and looked at Remus.

"Is it really the 23rd already?"

"Yes it is." He said and she felt herself tugged away from Remus as the twins pulled her in to a tight hug, one on each side.

"Happy birthday Becky." They said and each planted a kiss on her cheek and she laughed as they looked at Remus who crossed his arms at them and she blew a kiss at Remus and the twins each took one of her arms and looked at Remus.

"We are going to borrow her." Fabian said.

"Just for a moment." Gideon said and they dragged her off around the Headquarters, people wishing her happy birthday until she made her way back to Remus who held out a glass of punch for her.

"So whose idea was this?" She asked as she looked around.

"Actually it was Padfoot's." He said and she looked at him surprised and glanced across the room at Sirius talking with James and Lily.

"You're shitting me right?"

"Yeah, he said he wanted to see your surprised face." He said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I feel like an idiot, I was so surprised, the thought didn't even cross my mind that it was my birthday."

"Andrew is coming by the way." He said and a smile spread across her face.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you might want him here." He said and she kissed him.

"Thank you, gosh I haven't seen Andy in forever." She said with a wide grin.

"I actually got you something, but I wanted to wait until later to give it to you." He said and she smiled with a nod and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Tired?" he asked and she nodded. "I was actually hoping you might rub my back for me tonight after I take a bath." She said and looked at him.

"Of course." He said and kissed her forehead.

"Happy birthday my dear." Dumbledore said as he walked up to her.

"Albus, I didn't know you were here." She said surprised.

"I just dropped by to wish you a happy birthday, I am afraid I must go though, I have a bit of business to tend to."

"Thanks for stopping by." She said and he gave her a smile and nodded to Remus before turning and heading out of the room.

"I have to go." Remus said as he looked at his watch. "I am picking up Andrew."

"Aw Remus, you are too sweet." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him. "Thank you." She said and pecked his lips.

"I'll be back soon." He said and set his drink down and kissed her forehead before heading out of the Headquarters and Rebecca made her way over to Lily, James and Sirius.

"Were you surprised?" James asked and she scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No." She said and smiled. "A bit. I honestly forgot that it was my birthday." She said with a laugh and looked at Sirius as he looked at her while he took a drink of his punch.

"We'll be right back." Lily said as she touched Rebecca's arm and pointed across the room and Rebecca looked at her and nodded before looking back at Sirius and Lily and James walked across the room and she leaned against the wall facing him.

"So a little birdie says it was your idea." She said and looked at her cup and back up to him.

"Why would I do that?" He asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I haven't the slightest idea." She said with a shrug.

"It was pretty funny seeing you so surprised." He said with a chuckle and she rolled her eyes.

"I am sure you got a good kick out of that."

"I did. Thank you."

"Oi, birthday girl." Fabian said as him and Gideon walked over either side on Moody who looked rather mad.

"Moody has something he wants to say to you." Gideon said with a grin.

"Come on just like we practiced Alastor." Fabian said and pat Moody on the shoulder who gave him a sharp glare.

"Better watch your back Prewett." He said dangerously before looking at Rebecca.

"Happy birthday Walcott." He said and raised his glass to her and she smiled and laid a hand over her chest.

"I know how hard that was for you Moody, thank you." She said mockingly and he rolled his eyes and turned on his heel and walked away and she laughed as she looked at the twins.

"How on earth did you manage that?"

"Oh we have our ways." Gideon said and they both smiled at each other and looked at Rebecca.

"Where might Remus be?" Gideon asked as they got on either side of her.

"He should really know not to leave you alone." Fabian said and she laughed.

"He went to get Andrew."

"Oooh who is Andrew?" Gideon asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"A very good friend of mine." She said the twins leaned forward and looked at each other with dubious looks.

"Oh don't give me that, Andy and I have been friends forever." She said with a roll of her eyes and took a drink of her punch.

"Becca." She heard from the front door and she turned and saw Andrew and she forced her cup in to Gideon's hands and ran towards Andrew and jumped in to his arms and he spun her around with a laugh and put her down as she kissed his cheek.

"My god you're tan, what have you been doing?" She asked as she looked at him and hugged him again. "It feels like forever since I last saw you, you must have grown a foot or something, you're so tall." She said and looked at Remus behind him.

"Thank you." She said with a smile and he nodded and she grabbed Andrew's arm and led him off to the food table and got him a cup of punch.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked excitedly.

"Just working with my uncle, going to school." He said with a shrug and looked around and gave a small wave to Jenny. "I met a girl." He said and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Coincidentally Rebecca." He said with a chuckle. "She is a model." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Good job Andy." She said and nudged him. "What's she like?"

"Really sweet, too good for me in my opinion." He said with a chuckle as he looked at his drink.

"How old is she?"

"Nineteen."

"Ooooh an older woman, how devious of you Andy." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"You should meet her, she really is great, I think you would approve. She is smart too; she is going to be going to Stanford in the Spring. She wants to be a lawyer."

"Oh beauty and brains, maybe she might be too good for you Andy." She said and nudged him teasingly.

"What about you birthday girl? What have you been up to?"

"Just my training, I test in two weeks for my license before I start my probationary work and if I pass that I get instated at St. Mungos."

"Sounds great. How are things with Remus?" he asked as he looked across the room at Remus talking with Gideon and Marlene.

"Great, really great." She said as a smile crept up on her lips.

"Are you happy here?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"I am really happy for you then." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, I am glad everything is great in California. God did you ever see any of this happening? Us on completely different continents like this?"

"No I can't say I saw this coming."

Suddenly all the lights went out and Rebecca saw a bright light come from the far doorway and her eyebrows rose as Gideon and Fabian walked over carrying a large cake covered in what looked like a hundred candles.

"Guys I'm only eighteen." She said before everyone started in on a chorus of 'Happy Birthday' and the twins stood in front of her with the cake and she looked at the twins who had a devious look in their eyes as they looked at each other.

"We made the cake just for you by the way Becky." Fabian said.

"Blow out the candles." Gideon said.

"I am scared to. What's wrong with the candles?" She asked curiously.

"Are you accusing us of doing something to your cake on your _birthday_?" Gideon asked looking offended.

"We are so offended; come on this cake is heavy." Fabian said and she sighed and looked at Andrew.

"Help me?" She asked and he stood next to her as they blew out the candles together and suddenly the twins shoved the cake up in to her face. She stepped back and wiped the cake from her eyes and looked at Andrew who had gotten cake in his face and she heard the twins laughing. She raised an eyebrow at Andrew and they each grabbed large handfuls of cake and shoved them in the twin's faces and the room erupted in laughter.

"How does that taste?" She asked as she slung her arm around Gideon's shoulders and rubbed the cake in his face and he looked at Fabian and they all burst in to laughter and she took a handful of cake and looked at Remus who held out his hands to her.

"Remus come here." She said with a wild grin and he took a step backwards.

"I would rather not."

"It tastes so good." She said and took a bite of the cake. "Ugh this is awful guys." She said and looked at the twins; "I think you added salt instead of sugar." She said and they started to laugh.

"Molly got all the cooking genes." Fabian said and she turned back to Remus before running after him and he ran to try and get away from her. She jumped on to his back and smooshed the cake in his face and he groaned. She got off his back and came around to face him and he wiped the cake away from his face and she laughed and kissed him.

"The cake tastes awful." He said and she laughed and nodded as she looked back at the twins who were circling each other with large pieces of cake in their hands, the rest of the cake forgotten on the floor.

"You have cake on your face…in this general region." She said as she circled her face.

"You have cake in…this general region." He said circling his shoulders and head.

"This is going to take forever to get out of my hair." She said with a sigh as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

The party went on for another hour before everyone started to head home. Andrew headed home before Remus and Rebecca went back to her apartment.

"I feel so stuffed." She said as they walked in to the apartment.  
"Want me to start the bath for you?" He asked and she smiled and nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks babe." She said and walked in to the kitchen as he went up the stairs and she heard the bath start running as she sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water.

Soon Remus came back downstairs and she sighed as she got up and walked up stairs with him.

"Did you have fun?" He asked and she nodded as she started to strip off her cake covered clothes. She slipped off her underwear and stepped in to the bathtub and sighed with a smile as she sunk down underneath the suds and water before resurfacing and pushing her hair back and saw Remus sitting at the doorway.

"You can sit down if you want." She said and he sat down next to the tub and leaned his arms against the side as he looked at her.

"Thanks for inviting Andy; it was really good to see him." She said as she played with the suds.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you had a good time tonight. I know you wanted to stay in tonight." He said and she shrugged.

"Its alright, I had a lot of fun." She said and lifted up her leg and used the wash cloth to wash it.

"I was wondering something." He said as he looked at the rim of the bath tub.

"What's that?"

"It's nothing really I was just wondering if perhaps I could…I don't know…meet your family." He said and she stopped washing and paused and looked at him.

"Meet my family?"

"Yeah, I mean you never really talk about them."

"There is a reason for that." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't mean to upset you." He said quickly and she shook her head and sighed as she looked at him.

"No, no, I'm not upset." She said with a small smile as she laid a hand on his. "It's just, I don't really get along with any of them, nothing is ever good enough, I'm just afraid-."

"They won't think I am good enough or something?" He asked sharply and she pursed her lips and sighed.

"Remus I love you and I think you are amazing but my mother, she always has something bad to say about everything when it pertains to me."

"Alright fine." He said with a nod and stared at the floor.

"I mean if you are really up to it I could arrange something." She said as she tilted her head to try and catch his eyes.

"It's fine Becky."

"Remus I didn't mean it like that." She said and he looked at her. "I just want you to know what you would be getting yourself in to, its not that I don't want you to meet them or anything, and I most certainly don't think you aren't good enough for me." She said and kissed his hand. "If anything you are much too good for me." She said with a small smile.

"It's fine, really Becky, if you don't want to its fine with me."

"I'll set something up alright? Maybe a lunch or something, I don't know if I could handle dinner."

"If you want to."

"It would be nice to see my dad again; I haven't seen him in a few months."

"Well if you change your mind I won't feel bad alright?"

"Alright, come here." She said and he leaned in towards her and she pecked his lips. "I love you." She said with a smile.

"I love you too." He said with a returning smile and she leaned back in the bath tub and continued washing.

"So you said you got me something." She said as she leaned her head back on the tub.

"You didn't have to get me anything you know, I am happy with having you for my present." She said with a smile and leaned forward and kissed his hand.

"I did get you something." He said and reached in to his jacket and pulled out a thin silvery box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Remus." She said with a frown and he held it out to her.

"Its nothing too big, I just hope you like it." He said and she took the box from him and pulled the ribbon loose and opened the box and saw a thin silver chain with a heart and she looked up at him and he bit his lip as he leaned forward to her against the tub.

"I know its kind of cheesy and not entirely flashy, you don't seem like the flashy type, I can get you something better if you want-." He said not looking at her.

"Remus I love It." she said with a smile as she looked at it.

"You're the only one with my heart." He said as he looked up at her brows furrowed as she felt a lump in her throat and she touched the side of his face.

"Oh Remus." She said with a sigh.

"You're everything to me Becky." He said and as he rubbed his thumb over her hand and she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

**Awww aint they sweet? Love the reviews guys, they keep me pumped. **

**This chapter was a little slow but the next chapter will have a little more action lol, keep up that reading and reviewing =) see you Thursday**

**Also spelling mistake on my part, its actually Walden Macnair not Manclair, just to clear that up, happy reading!**


	40. Chapter 40

"Becky are you almost ready?" Remus asked as he walked in to the apartment and she came down the stairs putting in her earrings.

"Wow." He said as he looked at her, directly at her chest before clearing his throat and looking up at her face and she laughed and walked up to him and kissed him.

"How do I look?" She asked as she spun around and he looked her up and down and bit his lip as he looked her up and down, his eyes glancing at her chest once more.

"Uh." He said and scratched the back of his head and she smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking up at him as she softly grinded her hips in to his and he shuttered.

"Are you going to dance with me?"

"Please don't do that." He said as he grabbed a hold of her waist and she laughed and cocked her head to the side.

"Don't do what?" She asked innocently as she swayed her hips slowly and stepped closer to him and looked him in the eyes.

"B-Becky.' He stuttered and she reached down to his belt and started to unbuckle it and he grabbed her hands as she smiled at him.

"W-what are you doing? Padfoot is going to be here soon." He said and she laughed and kissed him and removed his hands from hers as she unbuckled his pants and pulled them down so they dropped to the floor and pushed him back on to the couch and straddled over his lap.

"Becky." He said in a strangled voice as she kissed his neck and trailed down his collar, reaching in to his boxers and pulling him out and he gasped at her touch. She stroked him slowly and a moan escaped his barely parted lips as he stared at the ceiling. She got off him and knelt down between his legs and he looked down at her as she pushed her hair back and locked eyes. She leaned down to him as she let out a hot breath on the tip of his member before flicking her tongue against the tip and he gave a small jerk reaction. She swirled her tongue around the tip before slowly sliding his length in to her mouth taking most of him in and wrapped her fingers around the rest. She pulled back before sliding him in again, taking him in farther and she used her other hand as she massaged his balls.

He gave a loud moan as his hips bucked, forcing him farther in to her mouth and she gave a sharp gag and pulled him out of her mouth and covered her mouth for a moment and he opened his eyes and looked down at her. She smiled at him and brought him back to her mouth again. She slowly slid him in and out of her mouth looking him in the eye as she did so and he leaned his head back as she sped up the pace. His moans got louder as he came to his peak.

"Oh merlin." He said and she pulled her mouth away and worked her hand along his length quickly as he came, gripping the cushions of the couch tightly and he looked down at her as she got up and kissed him hard. He could taste himself as she slipped her tongue in to his mouth, cupping his face tightly and he wrapped his hands around her waist and dragged his fingers under the back of her tube top and suddenly there was a knock at the door and Rebecca looked up at the door and down at Remus who held a look of shock on his face. She got up and he shot up, tripping over his pants hanging around his feet and tumbled to the ground and she burst out laughing and knelt down next to him.

"Go clean yourself up." She said and kissed his cheek and fixed herself up as she walked to the door and glanced over her shoulder at Remus stumbling up the stairs and she took a deep breath and opened the door and saw Sirius standing before her.

"Hey." She said with a smile and welcomed him in.

"Is Moony here yet?"

"Yeah he is upstairs; he will be down in a moment." She said and closed the door behind him and soon heard Remus coming down the stairs quickly.

"Hey Moony." Sirius said with a smile as Remus walked over pushing his hair back and gave Sirius a handshake.

"You look a little flushed Moony, are you alright?" Sirius asked and Remus swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his neck and looked around before nodding.

"Yeah, never better." He said, his voice cracking and Rebecca gave a small cough and smile as she lightly scratched the side of her face and Remus looked at her and then to Sirius.

"So uh you ready to go?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. We're riding up with Randy so let me go check and see if he is ready." She said and grabbed her purse and jacket and headed out of the apartment and Sirius turned to Remus.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at Remus who was looking out the window and took a sharp breath as he looked at Sirius.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said quickly with a nod and shoved his hands in to his pockets.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sirius asked as a smirk came across his lips.

"What? No, no not at all." Remus said quickly and let out a small cough.

"Alright then Moony." Sirius said with a smile and sat down on the couch and Remus went to lean against one of the chairs but missed and nearly fell over and looked around trying to look cool and soon Rebecca walked in to the apartment with Randall behind her.

"Alright let's go, the car is downstairs." She said and motioned for Remus to come over and he walked over quickly and she wrapped an arm around his waist and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Black is right, you do look a little flushed." She said as she pat his cheek with a smile and looked back at Sirius to follow.

* * *

Peter glanced around the club wondering why he had been invited in the first place. He saw Sirius grinding against some girl on the dance floor. Lily and James were sitting at a booth sipping on drinks and talking to one another. Remus and Rebecca were on the dance floor with Rebecca attempting to teach Remus how to dance and from the looks of it he seemed to be getting the hang of it and he smiled at her as he laid his hands on her waist and she brushed her lips against his and Peter stared down at his drink.

"Hey." Someone said and he looked up at a pair of ice blue eyes and a pair of red lips curved in to a smile. She had short blonde hair to her chin and pale skin dressed in an extremely tight pair of black pants and dark purple tang top. He could feel his heart racing, he had never been much good at talking to girls before, it had always been James and Sirius who had been good at it. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out and she smiled and laid a hand on his knee.

"I'm Estelle, but you can call me Stella." She said in a thick French accent.

"P-P-Peter." He managed to get out and took a drink of his beer.

"What is a good looking guy like you doing all the way over here by yourself?" She asked as she traced circles on his knee. Once again he opened up his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Would you like to buy me a drink?" She asked casually as she leaned towards him and he nodded eagerly and she flashed him a smile.

* * *

Rebecca could feel her heart racing as she concentrated on the question before her. It was the last one before she was finished with her exam. She had never really been good with theory; practical had always been her strength but to qualify as a Healer she had to pass both the practical and theoretical exams. She started blanking as she stared at the spell incantation trying to figure out what it did. She looked across the room at the other six people testing, only five of them in the room would actually go on to getting their license, they only took the top five scores and a single question wrong would make the difference between whether or not she would be instated or if she would have to wait an entire year before she could apply again.

_Heals compound fractures_. She wrote in the blank and paused wondering if perhaps it was for hairline fractures and shook her head to herself as she shut her booklet and took it up to Madam Marcy sitting in the front of the room and she handed it to her and gave a small nod and a weak smile as she turned on her heel and headed out of the room, glancing at Lily who was staring at her booklet and she grabbed her bag from her seat and took a deep breath as she walked outside and saw Remus sitting on one of the couches reading a magazine from the table next to him.

"Those magazines are crap." She said wearily as she walked up to him and he gave her a smile as he shut it and set it down.

"Well it was something to pass the time." He said and got up. "How did it go?" he asked and she walked up and pressed her face in to his chest and mumbled something incoherent.

"I didn't quite catch that." He said as he placed his hands on her arms and pulled her back slightly and she leaned her head back with a frown.

"I failed." She moaned and buried her face in to his chest again and he wrapped his arms around her tight.

"I am sure you did wonderful. Come on lets get you some lunch." He said and kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her waist and led her out of St. Mungos.

"How can I eat at a time like this?"

"Easy, most people use utensils, or occasionally their hands and bring the food towards their mouth-." He said and she slapped his chest lightly and he gave a light chuckle.

"I'm going to be destitute on the streets if I don't pass this." She said and he laughed.

"Becky you will not be destitute on the streets."

"You know this how?" She asked and looked at him.

"Because you are brilliant and I know you can do anything you put your mind to, you will not be destitute on the streets."

"Aren't you just a beacon of optimism today?" She muttered darkly as they walked down the street.

"Nothing to it really."

"Oh be quiet." She grumbled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

The pencil blew across the table in front of her and rolled back slowly and she let out a breath as she blew it forward again and it rolled back to her.

"Would you stop that?" Sirius said and nudged her under the table and she raised a lazy eyebrow at him and puckered her lips to blow the pencil again as it rolled back and he grabbed the pencil and threw it across the room and she glared at him.

"Thanks a lot." She muttered and leaned back in her seat and he resumed looking through the papers in his lap and she sighed as she looked at the stack of folders next to her and looked at the clock.

"How long have we been here?" She asked and started to tap her foot and Sirius glanced up from the papers.

"Stop that." He said and she tapped her foot later.

"What are you going to do? Detach my foot and throw it across the room?"

"Sounds like a good idea." He grumbled and she got up and walked across the room and picked up her pencil.

"I wish Remus was here, he is a lot more fun than you are." She sighed as she looked at Sirius.

"I am fun, I am just trying to concentrate here and you are making it very difficult." He said as he looked up at her.

"Don't hurt yourself Black." She said teasingly with a smile.

"So when do you get your test results back?" he asked and her smile disappeared.

"I would rather not talk about that." She said and picked up one of the folders.

"Not in a good mood any more Walcott?" He teased and she glared at him.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Nervous are we?" He said with a chuckle.

"Alright now about we stop talking?"

"Alright fine with me." He said and leaned back in his chair and she listened to the clock ticking and sighed and put the folder down.

"Thanks a lot for bringing that up, now its all I can think about."

"Your welcome." He said not looking up from the file.

"I am going to see who else is here." She said and got up and walked out of the room and headed down the hall. She found Caradoc and Moody talking in the doorway of the meeting room.

"Hello Rebecca." Caradoc said with a smile at her.

"Hey Caradoc." She said with a small smile.

"I heard you took your Healer license test." He said and she frowned.

"Please don't remind me."

"Ah I am sure you did great, you did great healing us after the graveyard."

"Thanks."

"I must go, have a good day Alastor, we'll talk later." Caradoc said and gave Rebecca and Moody a nod and turned on his heel and walked out and to the front door and Rebecca glanced at Moody with a raised eyebrow and gave him a small nod and continued towards the hallway.

"Walcott. He said and she cringed internally and turned around.

"Yes Moody? What are you going to make me do now?"

"I am sure you did fine on the test." He said surely and she gave a small smile.

"Oh, thanks."

"I must go." He said and walked out the front door and she watched him go and shoved her hands in her pockets as she continued down the hall looking for other members. After finding no one she made her way back to the parlor and sat down next to Sirius and picked up a file and started to flip through it.

"Becky?" She heard down the hall and perked up as Remus walked in to the room.

"Hey Padfoot." He said and walked over to Rebecca and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Hey, how are you?" she asked and he reached in to his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and she grinned and snatched it from him.

"Thank you, thank you." She said as she stood up and kissed him and he pulled up a chair next to her and looked at what she was reading.

"Who is this about?"

"I don't know some Riddle guy." She said as she closed the folder and leaned back in her chair as she looked at him.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Padfoot, want to come?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius who looked up from the papers in his lap.

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked as he looked at Rebecca.

"Unless you would rather starve." She said as she got up.

"Aright then, I guess this can wait." He said and pushed the folder out on the table in front of him and set some of the papers from his lap on the table.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, I was thinking the little café down the street for some sandwiches." Remus said with a shrug as they walked out of the room.

"Sounds alright with me." She said as she looped her arm through his and leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Tap. Tap.

Rebecca looked up from her bed at the window and sighed to herself as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Would you get that?" She sighed as she pat Remus behind her and he slowly sat up and walked over to the window and took the letter from the owl before walking back over to the bed and getting under the covers with her again.

"Who's it from?" She asked sleepily as she turned over to look at him, her eyes still closed.

"St. Mungos." He said and she sat up quickly and rubbed her eyes and snatched the letter out of his hands and stared at it.

"You did fine." He said and she frowned at him and tore open the side of the letter and read through it.

"Well?" he asked as she stared at it.

"I passed?" She said shocked and a wide smile came over her face. "I passed!" She yelled as she got up and started jumping up and down on the bed waving the letter around in the air.

"Congratulations Becky, see I told you." He said and she dropped down on to her knees and kissed him.

"Yes you were right." She said and jumped out of bed and started to pace around the room.

"Oh gosh I wonder if Lily passed, she probably did." She said and rushed around the room for a piece of paper and pen.

"There is a pen on the dresser." He said as she dug through her nightstand drawer and she ran over to the dresser and picked up the pen and suddenly there was a tap at the window and Rebecca saw a small tawny owl waiting outside the window. She rushed over to it and went to take the letter but the small owl pecked her hand and she grabbed the owl by the head with one hand and held its beak from pecking her again as she used the other hand to undo the letter and quickly let go of the owl and shut the window. She opened the letter and read through Lily's curvy handwriting.

"She passed as well." Rebecca said with a wide grin at Remus who sat up and smiled at her.

"Looks like you're a Healer now Becky." He said and she rolled her eyes as she walked over and sat down on the bed.

"I still have the six months probationary period, if I screw that up they can revoke my license." She said as she looked over Lily's letter again and Remus pushed her hair aside and pushed her tank top strap down and kissed her shoulder.

"You will be fine." He said, his fingers trailing lightly down her exposed back area and she turned to him.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"No. Why?"

"Want to have lunch with James, Lily, and Sirius?"

"What about Peter?" He asked and she looked back at the letter.

"Apparently he got some girlfriend and he is busy with her." She said and Remus' eyebrows shot up.

"What? Wormtail has a girlfriend? He has a harder time talking to girls than I do." He said and she laughed and pecked his lips.

"You talk just fine to girls. You aren't a speechless and stuttering mess." She said and leaned back against his chest and he laid a hand on her thigh lightly as he looked over her shoulder at the letter.

"So what do you say to lunch today?" She asked as he kissed her cheek.

"Lunch sounds fine." He said in to her cheek.

"Alright, let me write her back." She said as she got up and grabbed the pen and paper.

"I passed my license test as well; I can hardly believe it, congrats to you. Remus and I will be there for lunch at three, see you there." She wrote and folded the letter up. She walked up to the window and gave a sharp whistle and closed the window and sat back on the bed next to Remus and leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "What time is it any ways?" She asked as she lifted her head to look over his shoulder at her clock. "Geeze it's almost ten o'clock." She said and stood up and looked at him as he laid back down on the bed looking up at her as he put his arms behind his head.

"We could always stay in bed though." She said with a smile as she crawled in next to him and laid her head on his chest and kissed it lightly and he gave her a small smile, his mind obviously elsewhere.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, tracing small circles on his chest.

"Nothing really." He said as he reached forward and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she ran her thumb over his lips lightly and he lightly nipped her fingers and she smiled.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Alright then." She said and laid her head back on his chest. "Will you by any chance be free next Wednesday?"

"Next Wednesday is the full moon." He said and she frowned.

"Why?"

"Well I was going to see if you were free for a brunch with my family."

"Becky you didn't have to-."

"Well you should meet them, I mean they are the only family I got so why not?"

"Becky." He said softly as he took her hand in his.

"I can move it to another day-."

"Wednesday will be fine."

"I know you don't feel well-."

"It's fine. I just have to be home by five." He said and she smiled and gave a scoff.

"As if I would stay that long, we will be lucky to make it through drinks without leaving." She said with a small laugh.

"What is your family like?"

"Would you like the nice version or the literal version?" She asked with a false smile.

"Um." He said as he looked at her confused.

"Well my dad, he is a muggle, a lawyer, kind of quiet really, keeps to himself but sometimes he is kind of funny. I actually like my dad; he usually makes me feel welcome when I come home. He is kind of laid back." She said and paused. "My sister, well to put it bluntly she is an attention whore." She said dryly and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Well she is. She is nice though but quite the attention whore and my mother." She said with dread in her voice. "Is a pretentious, controlling, scornful bitch."

"That's not very nice." He said with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over and held himself up on his arms as he looked at her.

"Well that was putting it nicely believe it or not." She said with a laugh and he kissed her cheek. "But I won't spoil your judgment; I will let you make it all on your own. We can still get out of this if you want." She said and he lightly kissed her lips.

"I can handle it." He said softly and kissed the side of her mouth.

"You." She said and he kissed her lips again. "Have been warned." She said as she cupped his face and looked at him.

"Well warned." He said there was a tap on the window and she looked up and saw Jasper sitting on the sill.

"I should probably send out this letter now." She said and he pecked her lips and rolled off her and she got up and grabbed the letter and opened the window and looked at Jasper.

"Will you take this to Lily please?" She asked as she held out the letter to Jasper and he looked her in the eye and took the letter from her hands and took off and she smiled and turned around.

"We have been working on taking the letters; he is getting much bet-." She said and the letter hit her in the back of the head and fell to the ground and she turned around and saw Jasper fly back out.

"Remus." She said with gritted teeth as she clenched her fists and he smiled and got up and picked up the letter and went to the window.

"Jasper." He called softly out the window and Jasper landed on the sill. "Please take this to Lily." He said and Jasper took the letter and flew off and Remus closed the window and stood behind Rebecca with his hands on her waist.

"Don't be surprised if you come over next time and see him stuffed on my mantle." She said as she turned around and he gave her a mock pout.

"Don't mock me." She said and he laughed and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and they tumbled on to the bed with a laugh. He settled himself between her legs and rolled her shirt up slightly and planted a kiss on her stomach, rubbing his thumbs against her hip bones and looked up at her as she got up on her elbows and looked at him. He rolled her shirt up below her breasts and traced her flat stomach with his fingers and she laughed and twitched slightly.

"That tickles." She said with a smile and he ran his finger over her tattoo and kissed her stomach again. He snaked his hand around to her lower back and ran I up her spine as he moved up, pushing her shirt up and over her head leaving her bare breasted. She leaned her head back as he kissed the shallow of her breasts, lightly cupping a breast as he did so and she lowered herself so she was lying flat on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself in to his hard erection and he gave a small moan of pleasure before taking a breast in his mouth. She arched her back up to him as she tangled her fingers up in his hair. She gripped his shirt and pulled it up and over his head and tossed it aside as she ran a hand down his chest.

"Remus." She said softly as she looked at him and they locked eyes as he sucked and nipped at her breast around her hardened nipple, using his other hand to massage the other breast. Her core burned as she raised her hips up in to him and he gave a small moan. He switches breasts as he slowly thrust his hips in to her and she let out an aggravated and pleasurable moan at the fabric separating them.

"Remus please don't make me wait." She said as she tugged at the waistband of his pajama bottoms and cupped his butt pulling it in to her as she felt him pressing in to her womanhood.

Remus could smell her arousal thick as it rolled off her like thick waves exciting him further and was prayed he would be able to last, her arousal, moans and whimpers were almost enough to send him over the edge, he wanted her so bad but he wanted it slowly, he wanted it to last, the previous time it seemed to have gone by so fast, just a blur. He slipped his fingers under the waistband of her shorts and underwear and slid it down past her butt and she moved her legs from around his waist and lifted her legs up past his head and he slipped them up and off before tossing them aside. He turned his head slightly and kissed her calf as he slid his hands down her legs and she looked at him.

"If you don't get those pants off now, I am going to do it for you." She said breathlessly with a small smile and he raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked and used her foot to push him back as she sat up and got on top of him and smiled down at him, her hair brushing against his face. She slid her body down him and grabbed his pajama bottoms and tugged them down over his hips and his prick leapt out at her and she wrapped her fingers around him and stroked him slowly as she used her other hand to push the pants down his thighs. He wiggled out of them and they fell to the floor as she kissed his shaft as she stroked him.

"Becky." He moaned and she kissed up his stomach to his chest still stroking him slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over, he wanted to be on top, he wanted to see her writhe beneath him the way he did below her. He kissed her and his hand slipped between her legs and slipped inside her and he gasped at how tight and wet she was.

"Remus, please." She moaned from beneath him, her nails pressing slightly in to his shoulders as she gripped him. He couldn't wait any more he positioned himself at her entrance and slowly thrust in to her. Her nails dug in to his back as she gave a few short sharp gasps and he moaned in to her neck as he pushed himself all the way in and felt himself start to tremble as he kissed her neck lightly. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close to her. He pulled out and thrust back in to her as quick and hard as he could and she gave a sharp moan as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"Faster Remus." She moaned, her nails scratching down his back the pain only miniscule to the pleasure he felt building inside of him. He could feel beads of sweat forming above his brow as he gave everything he had to her. Her nails dug deep in to his back as she gave a loud moan, her body tightening around him and he felt himself coming as he pumped faster and harder in to her before emptying himself in to her and they fell limp against each other. He could feel her muscles contracting against his member as they panted against each others sweat slicked bodies. He pushed himself up on his arms and rolled over next to her and closed his eyes for a moment as he felt his body calm down and she rolled half on top of him and smiled at him.

"Where the hell did that come from?" She asked with a laugh as she pushed her hair out of her face.

"I have no idea." He said with a sigh as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Your hair is getting long." She said and laid her head down on his chest.

"Should I cut it?"

"Whatever you want to do." She said with a sigh.

"What do you think?"

"Cut it, don't cut it, doesn't really matter to me." She said tracing the scars on his chest slowly. "I could cut if for you if you want to cut it." She said and turned her head to look at him.

"Alright." He said and she smiled and started to laugh. "What?" He asked confused.

"Maybe you should get someone to cut your hair who knows how to cut your hair. I tried cutting Andy's hair for him one time; he kept complaining it was getting in his face so I decided to give him a haircut." She said with a smile and started to laugh hard. "H-H-He had a bald sp-spot on the top of his head for weeks." She said hardly able to contain her laughter.

"Er, perhaps I will have someone else do it then." He said cautiously.

"I'm hungry." She said as she sat up and stretched above her head and looked at Remus watching her. "Are." She said and started to yawn. "You hungry?" She asked.

"A little I suppose."

"Alright I'm going to go whip up some pancakes." She said and got off the bed and grabbed his shirt and pulled it over herself and grabbed her panties off the floor and slipped them on.

"Are pancakes alright?" She asked and grabbed her wand and muttered the contraceptive charm.

"Pancakes sounds lovely." He said and grabbed his pajama pants off the floor and slipped them on and followed her out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen.

* * *

**Yay chapter 40, so i guess i am doing a whole lot more than 40 chapters like i had previously anticipated, silly me lol **

**Yay i finally got a job! which is both good and bad because it means less time to write and then i start school next week which really sucks because this writing is like an addiction, i literally crave it sometimes but the next chapter i have almost finished up already so that will probably be out Friday night or Saturday morning, i'll see when i can get to it.**

**Reviews were great Ookawa i will be getting in to the history behind Rebecca's parents and such, i'm still working on that, i hadnt quite anticipated getting in to that but i think it might be interesting to go in to so that will be out soon.**

**XOXO**


	41. Chapter 41

"What do you think of this one?" Marlene asked as she held up a dress and Lily walked up to it and frowned at it.

"I'm looking for something a little more like…" Lily said as she looked around the dress shop. Rebecca held up a long white strapless dress. It had a sash of green around the waist with a sweep train and Lily walked over and took it from her.

"I like this." Lily said as she held it up and examined the pleated bodice and corset back of the dress.

"Go try it on." Rebecca said with a smile as she piled the dress in to Lily's arms.

"Alright." Lily said smiling as she made her way to the dressing rooms. Rebecca looked over at Marlene who was leaning up against the counter of the shop. She had been kind enough to open the store of her and Lily to look at dresses after hours for safety. Recently Benjy's parents had been killed and Kellan McDonald had nearly been attacked in the streets by Death Eaters. James and Lily came to the realization that a large wedding might not be the safest option seeing that that it could provoke an attack possibly so instead of having the large dream wedding Lily had always imagined, James' parents had so graciously offered to host the wedding in the backyard.

"It will need a little hemming." Lily called over the stall.

"Hurry up I wanna see it." Rebecca said as she continued to look through the dresses.

"Alright what do you think?" Lily asked as she stepped out and Rebecca turned and stared at Lily in her dress.

"Wow Lily." Rebecca said and Marlene looked over and gasped.

"It looks beautiful on you Lily."

"Do you think so?" Lily asked as she spun around looking in the mirror.

"Yeah, remember that dress we were looking at earlier for me but you said you wanted to match my dress with yours? The green one?"

"Yeah?"

"Well the green isn't exact but we can change up the sash I suppose, what do you think Marlene?" Rebecca asked and laughed. "Listen to me, I sound like I know what I'm talking about."

"No you're right, we could do that right Marlene?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Yeah it should be no problem, this will have to be hemmed up a little but other than that, I think it's perfect." Marlene said as she circled around Lily.

"Do you think this is the one? Or should we keep looking?" Lily asked as she looked at Rebecca.

"I really do like this one but there was that other one you liked with the lace stuff."

"I think I like this one better, plus you can get that green dress unless you would rather go with pink." Lily said with a small smile at Rebecca whose face twitched before she forced a smile.

"Anything for you Lily." She said and Lily gave a small laugh.

"No I think this will do." Lily said as she turned back to the mirror and examined the dress.

"Oh James and I found a place." Lily said as she turned back to Rebecca.

"Really?"

"Yeah its in this place called Godric's Hallow, its perfect, its what I have always dreamed of having, you are going to die when you see it."

"When do you guys move in?"

"We are going to start moving stuff in next week."

"That's wonderful; do you need help with moving?"

"Help would be greatly appreciated."

"I know what its like to move, it's a bitch." Rebecca said and Lily walked back in to the dressing room to change out of the dress.

* * *

Remus walked in to Rebecca's apartment and heard an aggravated yell from up the stairs and headed up them and saw her throwing things out of her closet and drawers.

"Where the hell is it?" She snapped, not even noticing him standing in the doorway.

"Something the matter?" he asked and she stopped and turned around to him.

"I can't find my dress I was planning on wearing." She said frustrated as she dug through her drawers before slamming them shut and walking back to her bed and sitting down on it and cupping her face.

"Do you need to wear that specific dress?"

"Yes, yes I need it."

"Becky you have plenty of other nice dresses."

"Well the thing is, my mom bought it for me, therefore my attire would be one thing she didn't have to criticize." She said and he walked over and sat down next to her, trying to think of anything but the skimpy blue lace underwear she was wearing.

"I'm sure something else will do."

"No, Remus it won't." She yelled as she stood up and rubbed her face as she turned back to him. "I'm sorry, its not you, it's my mom alright? She always makes me so crazy" She said and he walked up to her and tried to take her in his arms but she pushed him away.

"Not right now Remus, I just need to find something else decent to wear now or we will be late and she will have one more thing to bitch about." She said and picked through the clothes on the floor and Remus looked around and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'll uh be downstairs if you need me then." He said and walked out of her room and headed downstairs.

Rebecca rushed down the stairs pulling her blue shirt on and she searched around her apartment urgently.

"We are going to be so late." She said as she picked a pair of earrings off the counter and flattened her shirt out.

"God damn this needs ironing." She snapped as she stripped it off and grabbed her wand from her purse next to him and with a tap of her wand the wrinkles flattened out and she pulled it back on and looked down at herself and looked at him.

"Can you see my underwear through the pants?" She asked as she turned around and he looked at her white pants.

"No." He said and she took a deep breath and looked at him.

"Let's just try and get through this alright?" She asked and he nodded before she grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder and walked over to the fireplace, tapping with her wand to make it expand.

"Alright I'll go first, and then you follow, alright?" She said as she grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped in to the fireplace.

"Walcott townhouse Residence, New York City." She said and threw down the floo powder before everything started to spin, wind loud in her ears before she tumbled out of a fireplace and laid sprawled across a floor.

She sat up and looked around the room before pulling herself up and dusting herself off. The fire went green and Remus walked out, dusting himself off.

"Rebecca is that you?" A man said before stepping in to the room, his short grey hair brushed back.

"Hey daddy." Rebecca said with a smile as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"How are you?" He asked his voice quiet and calm.

"Alright, how are you? You get older every time I see you." She said with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"I'm doing as well as an old man can be." He said smiling and looked at Remus.

"Daddy, this is my boyfriend Remus." She said as she walked him over to Remus.

"Jeff Walcott." Her father said and held out his hand to Remus.

"Remus Lupin."

"It's very nice to meet you; I do hope you have been treating Becky here well." He said seriously and Remus smiled and Rebecca sighed with a smile.

"Yes Dad he has been treating me well." She said and walked over to Remus and took his hand. "Much better than I deserve."

"Alright very good, well I don't suppose we should keep everyone waiting."

"Everyone?" Rebecca asked slowly as they walked out of the living room.

"Yes your mother took the liberty of inviting Katie and Ryan." He said and Rebecca looked at Remus with a frown as they walked down the hall to the patio where everyone was seated.

"Becky." Katie said as she got up and hurried over to Rebecca and hugged her tight.

"It's been so long." She said and looked at Remus.

"Who is this?" She asked and Remus cleared his throat.

"Remus Lupin." He said and held out his hand.

"Katie, I'm sure Rebecca has told you all about me." Katie said and took Remus by his arm and led him over to the table. "You know he kind of looks like Mark." Katie said as she looked back at Rebecca.

"No he doesn't, he looks nothing like Mark." Rebecca said bitterly.

"Mom, Ryan, this is Remus, Becky's…" Katie said and looked at Rebecca.

"Boyfriend." Rebecca said as she leaned against the doorway.

"Yes, her boyfriend." Katie said with a small chuckle and sat Remus down and Rebecca sat down next to him.

"Remus this is Katie's husband Ryan and my mother Violet." Rebecca said and he gave them polite nods.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Walcott." He said and looked at Ryan. "Ryan."

"Hey Rebecca." Ryan said as he looked at her.

"Hi Ryan." Rebecca said with a curt nod.

"You're late Rebecca, always late." Her mom said and sipped on a cup of coffee.

"Yes hello mom, always nice to see you too." Rebecca said with a forced smile as her father sat down on the other side of her.

"Yes, hello." She said and smiled at everyone. "Well now that Rebecca is here we can eat." Her mom said and everyone started to get some food.

"So how long have you guys been dating?" Katie asked from across the table.

"Uh it's been." Rebecca said as she looked at Remus. "About four months?"

"Yeah sounds about right." He said and she realized he looked very tired, how could she have not noticed it before? With the full moon that night the last thing he probably needed was brunch with her family.

"Well that has to be a record." Her mom said nonchalantly.

"Come on Mom." Rebecca groaned.

"I'm just saying you have had a lot of failed relationships is all."

"For god's sake mom I'm only 18, I've hardly had any relationships."

"Hardly had any relationships? That's rich." She said with a small chuckle.

"Mom can we please not go in to this?" Rebecca growled.

"So what have you been up to lately Becky?" Her father asked quickly.

"Uh. Nothing much, got my Healer license-." Rebecca said and heard a scoff from her mother down the table but ignored it. "I have a few months probation before I get instated there."

"That's great."

"Katie has some great news." Her mother said and everyone looked at her mother before looking at Katie.

"What? Oh." She said with a smile and took Ryan's hand. "I'm pregnant." She said and Rebecca's eyebrows rose up.

"Oh, wow."

"I'm going to be a mommy. Ryan and I are going to be parents." She said and Ryan smiled and kissed Katie's hand.

"Congratulations, Katie, Ryan." Rebecca said with a smile as she laid a hand on Remus' leg and squeezed it lightly and he laid his hand on top of hers.

"Finally going to get some grandchildren here, might be the only grandchild we ever get." Her mom said and Rebecca took a deep breath and turned to her dad.

"So how has work been?"

"It's been pretty good, been working on a big case, very busy these says."

"That's good."

"So Remus what do you do?" Her mom asked.

"I uh." He said and wiped his mouth. "Work in a book store right now." He said and looked at Rebecca.

"I see." Violet said with a raised eyebrow and took a drink of her coffee.

"Ryan got a promotion at work." Katie said with an uneasy smile as she looked at everyone and there was an awkward silence around the table.

"How did you two meet?" Ryan asked.

"We went to school together."

"At Hogwarts?" Ryan asked and she nodded and looked down at her food and gave a side glance to Remus who gave her a reassuring smile and patted her knee. There was an awkward silence around the table as everyone continued to eat.

"I'm going to get some more orange juice. Remus?" She said as she got up and looked at him and nodded towards the house.

"Please excuse us." He said as he got up and walked in to the house with her.

"You weren't kidding." He said as they walked in to the kitchen and she opened the fridge up and glanced at him.

"She usually isn't this bad, I think it's because I have hardly seen them in a year that she feels the need to be such a bitch." She growled as she poured herself another glass of orange juice and put it back and rummaged through the cabinets before pulling out a bottle of Vodka and pouring some in to the orange juice.

"Becky is that really necessary?" he asked and she bit her lip and looked at the bottle.

"You're right." She said and looked at him before pouring some more. "Not quite enough, would you like some?" She asked.

"No thanks, it's a bit early to start drinking." He said and she took a swig from the bottle before closing it and putting it back.

"Its five o'clock somewhere." She said with a smile and pat his chest before walking back to the patio and rejoining the brunch.

"Rebecca you know I was talking to Alex Blaire, you remember him, he works in the ministry and remember last year he said he could offer you a position after you graduated-."

"Why would I want to work in the Ministry? I am a Healer."

"Rebecca a Healer really? Working in the Ministry is a very reputable career-."

"I don't want to work in the Ministry."

"Look at your sister, she is doing very well for herself, I just hate to see you throw your life away like this."

"I can't believe you." Rebecca said as she stood up. "You know I can't believe I thought we could have a decent meal together seeing that we haven't really seen each other since I went off to Hogwarts."

"Well whose fault is that?"

"Why can't you ever just be happy for me and accept me as I am? I am never going to be as perfect as Katie, I know that but I wish being me was good enough for you but it will never be good enough I realize that. Coming here was a mistake, we're leaving." Rebecca said and pushed her chair back and Remus looked at her before pushing his chair back and standing up.

"It was nice to meet you all." He said quickly and walked out after Rebecca who was in the living room.

"Becky-." He said and she held a hand out to him.

"Not right now." She said as she grabbed the pot on top of the fire place and took a handful of floo powder and handed it to him.

"You go first." She said and motioned him towards the fireplace. "I'll see you in a sec." She said and he disappeared through the fireplace and she heard her father's voice.

"Becky, I'm sorry about your mother." He said and she shook her head.

"She will never be happy." She said and hugged her father.

"Maybe next time."

"Yeah, alright." She said sarcastically and walked towards the fireplace and looked at her father before flooing back to her apartment.

* * *

"You're awfully quiet." Rebecca said as she fixed up the wounds on his arms and chest from the full moon.

"Am I?" he asked and she nodded before applying the paste to a deep wound and he winced.

"Is there something on your mind?"

"Not really." He said in an off tone and she frowned and wrapped his arm up in a bandage.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he looked up at her.

"Well…never mind." He said and shook his head.

"No, what?"

"There has been something on my mind." He said and she sat down next to him on the bed.

"What's that?"

"It doesn't matter." He said with a shrug.

"Come on, you're usually never this quiet."

"Well I was sort of wondering…how many boyfriends have you had?" he asked and she sighed and rubbed her face. "It's stupid, sorry for asking-."

"No its fine, I can understand where you're coming from." She said and laid back on the bed. "And it's not as bad as it sounds." She said and paused as she counted on her fingers.

"Six."

"Six?" He asked surprised and she nodded.

"How many of them did you…sleep with?" He asked feebly.

"Remus that's all behind me." She said as she sat up and touched his face lightly.

"Did you sleep with Andrew?" He asked and she bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"Yes."

"Why did you guys break up?"

"Well we started dating when we were fourteen and when we were fifteen we got a pregnancy scare and we broke that off and decided to be friends."

"So how many guys have you slept with?"

"Three."

"Oh." He said and looked at the floor.

"Does it bother you?" She asked and he was silent for a moment.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Well there is nothing either of us can do about it is there? No point in wallowing on it."

"You haven't been with many girls have you?" She asked with a smile as she took his hand.

"I can't say I have ever been with a girl." He said softly. "A few dates but only because Pads convinced me to go on them, nothing happened though."

"Well that's alright, it means for once I can teach you a thing or two." She said as she kissed his shoulder and smiled at him. "It's nice to have someone to teach rather than you teaching me all the time. It must get exhausting." She said he gave a small chuckle.

"A little." He said and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

"We're going to do what?" Rebecca asked as she stared at Moody.

"It's a suicide mission." Frank said.

"Albus you cant be serious." Dedalus said as he looked across the room at Albus by the window.

"The portkey is essential." Moody said.

"We don't even know what it is; it could be one of a million different things." Marlene said.

"We understand this but it will be here for sure, we might not get another opportunity like this again."

"Is it really worth risking our lives like this?" James asked and looked at Lily who took his hand.

"We need that portkey; it's the only way we are going to find their hideout." Moody said.

"So basically we are breaking in to a house full of death eaters." Fabian said.

"In search of a portkey we know nothing about." Gideon.

"So we can find you- Know- Who's hideout?" Fabian finished.

"Yes." Moody said and whispers arose. "Silence." He said and everyone shut up.

"We are going in groups of five and hiding out until everyone gets there." He said as he placed random objects on the table.

* * *

**I got this done and figured i would post it now rather than later, seeing that i probably wont get a chance to post it later so here ya go, have fun **

**The pictures of the dresses are in my profile if you wanted to see them and the sash on LIly's dress is supposed to match the color of Becky's dress, fyi**


	42. Chapter 42

"So uh whose house is this again?" James whispered as they crouched in the bushes and trees that surrounded the house.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus Lestranges'." Benjy said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"House? More like a castle but of course they grew up in a castle, can't have anything less." She said with a frown and grinned. "Can we burn it down?" She asked as she looked at Moody.

"Walcott if you don't be quiet you are going to give us away." He snapped.

"It's actually more of a chateau." Remus said offhandedly and Rebecca looked at him dully.

"It still does not deter me from desperately wanting to burn the damn thing down." She said and rolled her eyes. "I'm sure they have plenty more castles, they won't miss it much."

"If you don't shut up now I will shut you up." Moody hissed.

"Come on we're not _that_ loud." Fabian said and Moody glared at him.

"Shhhh." Frank said and everyone quieted down.

This was probably one of the most important missions they had been on, not to mention the most risky. If this failed entirely more than half of the Order faced being wiped out. They needed the information about the portkey and hopefully if they were lucky they would get some information on future plans. They had been crouching in the bushes and trees for the past hour and most of the Order was getting restless just sitting around doing nothing.

Rebecca shifted over to where James, Sirius Lily and Remus were sitting hoping for a little more entrainment than what Moody was giving her.

"I spy with my little eye something that begins with T." Rebecca whispered.

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused.

"It's a muggle game, I say something I spy that begins with a certain letter and you try and guess what it is, its fun to do when you have nothing to do." She said with a wave of her hand. "Got it?" She asked and looked at everyone who nodded.

"Alright I spy with my little eye something that starts with the letter T."

"Breakfast." Sirius said quickly and she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Breakfast begins with tea, maybe some eggs and sausage and some toast."

"Black, when I said it begins with 'T', I was talking about a letter." She said dully.

"No it never starts with a letter." He said and Rebecca looked at Remus with a look saying 'he can't actually be this stupid.'

"Well what did you expect?" He asked with a smile and she rubbed her face.

"Alright Lily you take over."

"Um, alright, I spy with my little eye coming that begins with R." Lily said.

"Armor." Sirius said and Rebecca stared at Sirius.

"Are you just playing stupid? Armor starts with an A, we are looking for things that start with R. Say it with me, Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." She said as she leaned in towards him.

"Motorcycle." He said and she stared at him.

"What?"

"A motorcycle starts with Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." He said and Rebecca sighed and shook her head knowing he was just playing stupid now.

"Alright, what starts with 'come here' and end with 'ow." She asked and Sirius paused looking genuinely confused.

"I don't know what?"

"Come here." She said and motioned towards herself and he leaned in towards her and she whacked him across the back of the head.

"Ow." He said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Good job Black." She said with a grin.

"You over there shut up." Moody snapped and suddenly there were voices not too far off.

"Don't be impatient Rodo." The voice of Bellatrix came before her accompanied by 4 other death eaters who all wore their hoods and masks.

"Do not tell me what do to Bella. I only take orders from my Lord and Master." The familiar voice of Rodolphus said.

"The Dark Lord has put me in charge; you will do as I say. Not to mention this will be partly my property by next week." She said and one of the further Death Eaters turned around and walked backwards as to keep talking to the others.

"I do believe the term is whipped Rodo." He said and gave a laugh.

"Oh be quiet." Rodolphus said and kicked some dirt up at him.

Behind the group lagged Rabastan and another masked Death Eater.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Rabastan asked.

"Well I am expected at Rodo and Bella's wedding, then I think Evan and I are going to catch up." A female voice said.

"Oh he wants _more _does he?"

"Well it's not like I am not getting anything out of the _experience_."

"Point taken." He said and caught up with the large group which had stopped to wait for them.

"About time." Bellatrix snapped. "Now I have the portkey, it's a gold locket, do NOT touch anything in the house or I will kill you, quite literally." Bellatrix said before turning to the door and tapping it three times and muttering some sort of password. She removed several alarms and opened up the front door and walked inside with the others following closely behind.

"Wow this really seems like a great idea now." Rebecca said dryly and looked at Moody.

"How the hell do you suppose we are going to get inside now?"

"We could just burst in and hex them all stupid." Sirius suggested blandly.

"We could pick the lock, anyone got a pin?" Fabian asked.

"We need to find a way they will let us in." Moody said and Frank gave a dry laugh.

"Do you expect us to just walk up and ring the door bell?"

"Why not?" Rebecca asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Edgar said.

"No it makes sense; one of us can get up on the roof and surprise them." Sirius said.

"Well who's going to ring the doorbell?" Gideon asked.

"Althought I kind of like the idea of swooping in with wands a blazing." Sirius muttered.

"That's stupid and reckless Black, sure way to get us all killed." Rebecca said and stood up. "Alright I'll ring the damn doorbell. Who is going on the roof?"

"There needs to be another way." Frank said.

"I think this is the quickest and most likely to catch them off guard." She said.

"I'll go on the roof." Sirius said as he got up.

"Alright then it's settled. Come on, stay hidden." Moody said as everyone got up and started towards the house, hiding behind shrubbery and trees as they made their way to the front door and hid behind the pillars by the front door and Sirius hoisted himself up above the door as Rebecca stood at the doorstep and looked up at him as he gave her a thumbs up.

"Alright here goes nothing." She said and knocked on the door.

"Must be Karkaroff, bastard is always late." Someone said from inside and the door opened to reveal Walden Macnair.

"Ugh you're even uglier in person." She said and stepped aside before Sirius swung around and knocked Walden in the chest and stunned him. They stopped and listened for the sound of other Death Eaters but the house was silent. Rebecca made a motion for everyone to follow as she stepped inside and looked around.

"Alright Pettigrew you stay here and keep your wand on him, if he so much as twitches you hex the hell out of him." Moody said to Peter who nodded and pointed his wand at the motionless Macnair. "Half of you follow me, the other half up those stairs." He said quietly and Rebecca started up the stairs with Remus, Lily, Sirius, the twins and Marlene following. The rest of them followed Moody down the hall.

They got to the second floor and spread out along the dark halls, wands ready for anything.

"MASTER! SPRINKLES FINDS STRANGERS IN MASTER"S CLEAN HOUSE! SPRINKLES DOES NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO!" A voice wailed out of the silence and Rebecca turned and saw a house elf screaming. She went to stun it but it disappeared and Rebecca heard voices in front of her and started at the double door as they burst open revealing the Death Eaters, a horrifying sight indeed.

"Oh Bollocks!" Sirius yelled.

"Holy shit!" She screamed and took off the opposite way as spells came flying down the hall and she grabbed Remus and pulled him in to a room as a spell zipped past where they had been seconds before.

"My, my trespassing, and you say you guys are on the side of good." Bellatrix cackled and Rebecca looked across the hall and saw a table and she saw Sirius, Marlene and Fabian ducked in the room across from her.

"Now." She said and with a flick of her wand sent the table flying down the hall as they all took the moment to escape down the stairs.

Chaos ensued the entire house as the Death Eaters and Order members fought. Rebecca backed up against Moody as they duel Death Eaters back to back.

"This was a." She said and pulled him to the side to avoid a killing curse. "A great idea." She said and looked up the stairs.

"Get out of here Bella, they can't get that locket." She heard Rodolphus say.

"She has the locket." Rebecca said to Moody as she spotted a gold locket around Bellatrix's neck.

"We need that locket." Moody said.

"I'm on it." Rebecca said and ran towards the stairs, jumping over a few Death Eater bodie, locking eyes with Bellatrix as she ran towards her.

"Get out Bella." Rodolphus said and pushed her as he sent a hex towards Rebecca who narrowly dodged it as she threw herself in to the railing of the stairs, nearly launching herself over the side. He sent a killing curse her way and she threw a vase out in front of her and ducked as the vase shattered, sending shards every where.

"Tonight you die Walcott." Rodolphus said and she looked behind him and saw a large window. She shattered it from behind him and disarmed him as she rushed up the stairs and blasted him off the landing. She looked down and saw a group of Death Eaters and looked above her at a large chandelier.

"Diruo." She said and a bolt of light hit the chain holding the chandelier, breaking it and it came crashing down. The candles on it rolling around and she stared wide eyed as the drapes caught on fire. She shook her head to herself and turned down the hall which she had seen Bellatrix go down.

"Where did you go?" Rebecca said to herself as she walked down the dark hall, her fingers running along the side of the wall as she made her way down the hall, the sound of the fight getting softer and softer until there was complete silence. She felt herself tackled from the side as something pinned her by her throat to the opposite wall, her feet barely touching the ground, the light from the skylight barely lighting up the terrifying face of Bellatrix Black. For being small Bellatrix was sure strong and Rebecca clawed at her hand around her throat. A wand was shoved in to her chest as Bellatrix laughed.

"I do wish I could enjoy this more thoroughly." She said with a cruel smile.

"Avada-." She said and Rebecca head butted Bellatrix and blasted her down the hall. Bellatrix got up with a cackle and ran down the hall. This crazy woman was laughing!

She ran after her down the hall and up a flight of stairs before entering a meeting room of some sort. There was a long table with high back chairs lining along the sides. Light from the evening sun shone in barely lighting up the room and she squinted through the darkness before a green spell came her way and she dodged it and took off out of the room and heard Bellatrix laughing from behind her.

"Run, run, run as fast as you can." She called from behind and Rebecca came to a door which was bolted close. She tried to lift the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"Protego, Reducto." She said and the door blast open and she ran in to the room and looked around for an escape. It was a library filled with hundreds of books. Boxes stacked high littered the room and the only light source were the candles mounted on the walls and the small light from the stain glass window. Rebecca could hear her heart beating in her ears as she desperately searched for a way out. She saw a pair of double doors which were bolted closed and looked too thick to blast apart.

"Well, well, well." Bellatrix said as she entered the room with a taunting smile on her face. "It looks like the little mouse has no where to go." Bellatrix said and Rebecca felt her feet trip from underneath her and she was lifted in to the air, only barely able to manage hold of her wand and she found herself hanging in front of the glass window looking over three stories and Rebecca felt herself freeze up.

"And last words?" Bellatrix asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Accio fat book." She said and a book came forward and hit Bellatrix from behind,

"Accio locket. Reducto." She yelled and felt the cool metal slam in to her hand before she was blasted out the window, the sound of glass shattering and the wind in her ears as she sailed through the air in to the trees. She fell from each branch until she hit the ground hard and everything went black.

"Everyone get out of here!" Frank yelled at everyone as part of the ceiling collapsed, narrowly missing Moody as he helped Fabian out of the house who was limping.

"Alice, where are you? Alice!" Frank called for his wife who ran over to him and the Order stood back as they watched the building come crashing in to itself, thick billows of smoke rose in thick black waves.

"How much would you pay to see THAT again?" Gideon said as he nudged Remus.

"I would probably give my left nut to see that again." Fabian said with a laugh as Moody set him down on the ground.

"Has anyone seen Lily?" James yelled as he looked around.

"I'm right here James." She called as she made her way through the crowd of people and he pulled her in to his arms and hugged her tight.

"Thank goodness you're alright." He said and Remus looked around.

"Is everyone alright?" Frank asked as Sirius sat down on the ground.

"Yeah we're alright, just a little dead." He said with a wave of his hand and laid back on the ground.

"Has anyone seen Becky?" Remus asked as he looked around.

"She went off after your cousin." Moody said as he looked at Sirius whose eyes got wide.

"Please tell me she didn't."

"Have you seen Becky?" Remus asked as he walked over to Sirius.

"She went off after my bitch of a cousin." Sirius said angrily to Remus

"She hasn't come out?" Remus asked and looked at Moody who looked around and Remus looked at the building wide eyed and he ran towards the burning building

"Moony no! There is nothing you can do." Sirius said as he jumped up and grabbed a hold of him and James ran up and grabbed him by the other side.

"No, she might still be in there." Remus yelled as James and Sirius restrained him and he broke down to the ground in a heap as Sirius and James exchanged looks.

"What's that over there?" Benjy called as he looked over towards the trees.

"Oh bloody hell its Rebecca." Caradoc said as he ran over to the motionless form laying on the ground.

"Rebecca." He said as he appeared over her and checked her pulse and Remus came over.

"Oh Merlin." He said as he covered his mouth staring at the shard of glass in Rebecca's stomach and the abrasions all over her arms and face. She was dead pale and she hardly appeared to be breathing.

"Is she…dead?" Remus asked as he took a step towards her.

"No but I don't know how much longer she is going to last." Caradoc said.

"What's this?" he asked as he looked at something gold in her hand and he held up the locket.

"Moody she got the locket." He said and Moody walked over and looked at Rebecca before taking the locket.

"Get her to Headquarters, alert Madam Dawson." Moody said as Caradoc carefully picked her up and apparated away and Remus stared at the spot she had been before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey she will be fine, Becky is a fighter." James said softly and pulled Remus away.

* * *

"Remus, you should go home." Lily said as she walked in to the room and Remus looked away from Rebecca's sleeping figure.

"No, I'm fine." He said as he rubbed his face.

"You have been here since yesterday, you need some sleep."

"I'm fine; I just want to be here when she wakes up." He said as he took her cold hand in his, rubbing hers softly hoping to get some warmth in to it but she had been as cold as ice since she had been brought in. Her normally tan skin was pale and covered with bandages and scratches. She looked like a broken doll, like something someone had taken her and thrown around. Madam Dawson and Madam Pomfrey who had been called in from Hogwarts had barely managed to stabilize her due to the blood loss and had warned Remus she might not make it through the night but here she was.

"Remus go home and get some sleep, eat something and then come back."

"How can I sleep? Every time I close my eyes I see her, just lying there…covered in blood." He said weakly and looked at Lily. "What if she wakes up and I'm not here?"

"Remus she isn't going to wake up any time soon, there is nothing you can do." She said as she laid a hand on his arm and he looked back at Rebecca. "Get some sleep, you need it." She said and he nodded and got up.

"Come on." She said and led him out of the room as he trudged in a zombie like manner, glancing at her once more before exiting the room.

* * *

Rebecca could hear incomprehendable voices off in the distance, a dull pain wracking through her whole body every time she took a breath and let it out thought she couldn't move anything, nothing wanted to move. No matter how hard she tried nothing wanted to move. She wanted to know where the voices were coming from, it wasn't exactly normal to hear voices was it? What if she was dead? No, death probably wouldn't hurt this bad would it? Besides if she was dead wouldn't she be bouncing around cloud to cloud dressed in white robes with a harp in her hand, a nice pair of white wings attached to her back? Unless she was in hell. Yeah she _would_ go to hell.

The voices slowly became clearer and she recognized one of the voices as Remus'. Remus! She wanted to see Remus; she wanted to be in his arms. He would make everything better.

"Rrmmmmm." She mumbled trying to call out to him and suddenly there was silence. No where was Remus' voice? Suddenly she heard a mumble. It was Remus! She could feel her toes now, they were cold.

"Rrmmmmmm." She mumbled again and her eyes twitched before she forced them open and was blinded by light and shut them closed. She was slowly getting feeling back in to her body but along with that came the intense pain in her sides as she took slow breaths.

"She's awake." She heard Remus said and a warm hand was placed in her own.

"Remus." She said a bit more clearly.

"I'm here Becky." He said and she cracked open an eye and saw him hovering above her and a smile tugged on her lips.

"Hurt." She mumbled as she cracked open her other eye.

"I know, Madam Dawson is getting you something for that." He said with a smile as he touched her face lightly. She wanted to talk to him but every breath she took was like a knife stabbing in to her sides making it very painful to talk.

"You got the portkey, if that's what you're wondering." He said as if reading her mind and she gave a small smile.

"I can't believe you went after her like that, you could have been killed Becky, I don't know what I would have done." He said and Madam Dawson re-entered the room with a goblet.

"Help me prop her up." She said and got on the other side of Rebecca and she braced herself as they shifted her up to a more sitting position and she gave a hiss.

"Sorry." He said before Madam Dawson brought the goblet to her lips and Rebecca drank back the contents, giving a face of disgust.

"I know, I'm sorry." He said and sat back down next to her and took her hand.

"This should help with the pain; it is going to make you sleepy in a few minutes." She said and exited the room and Rebecca looked at Remus.

"I'm so glad you're alright." He said and she lifted the hand he held up to her face and felt bandages and her eyes got wide.

"Don't worry, they're healing, Madam Dawson said the scarring won't be too bad." He said and her eyebrows shot up more.

"It's not that bad." He said and she glared at him before he smiled. "I still think you're beautiful and I would still think you're beautiful even if your face was all scarred up." He said a smile tugged on her lips before she felt her eyelids start to get heavy.

"Go to sleep, I'll try and be here when you wake up again." He said and leaned forward and kissed her forehead and smiled at her before she started to drift off back in to the darkness.

* * *

**I'm sorry its been such a long time since i last updated, i have been so SUPER busy with work, yoga, friends and school that i've barely had any time to really write and its been killing me so. I have this one done and i will finish up the next chapter and post it tomorrow afternoon or evening. Happy reading and reviewing!**


	43. Chapter 43

"So how do were find out where this goes?" Frank asked as he leaned against his arms staring at the locket sitting in the middle of the table. "We can't very well just use it and whiz ourselves to who knows where, that's suicide." He said and Moody gave a dry laugh.

'Where have _you_ been Longbottom? We go off to only Merlin knows where doing Merlin knows what on a weekly basis." Moody said.

"Good point." Frank said with a nod.

"There is a potion we can make to pin point where it goes but it will take too long to make and the materials are very hard to come by, not to mention it is incredibly difficult to brew." Dumbledore said.

"Well that's better than anything." Sirius said.

"I will talk to the new potions Mistress and see what we can do." Dumbledore said as he gazed out the window and looked at everyone before giving a nod and heading out of the room.

"Hey guys." Rebecca said as she appeared at the doorway with a small smile.

"Becky, what are you doing out of bed?" Remus asked as he shot up and walked over to her quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Madam Dawson said you aren't to leave the bed until tomorrow."

"You know how much I hate to be constricted to a bed." She said with a frown before smirking at him and leaning in towards him. "That is unless you're in it with me." She said and gave a small chuckle and he looked back to see if anyone had heard before turning back to her.

"I still must insist that you stay rested."

"I feel fine."

"Becky.' He said with a frown.

"Please don't send me back."

"It would make me feel a lot better knowing you are getting your rest." He said and she sighed and turned around and limped down the hall and he followed her.

"What? You don't trust me?" she asked as she looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I trust you, I just know you better than that." He said with a chuckle as he laid his hands on her waist. "Am I going to have to tie you to that bed in order to keep you there?" He said and she laughed and walked over to the bed.

"How kinky of you Remus." She said as she pat the bed next to her.

"I'm supposed to be in the meeting." He said as he looked towards the door.

"Well technically so am I but I'm not." She said as she ran her fingers along the sheets.

"I don't really think this is the time or place, uh you still haven't fully healed." He said and she smiled.

"And?"

"Lupin, get in here." A voice called from down the hall and he looked to the door and bit his lip as he looked at her.

"I have to go." He said and walked up to her and kissed her forehead. "I'll come see you after the meeting." He said and walked out of the room, closing the door silently behind him and she gave a deflated look at the door. Oh how she hated this.

* * *

"Becky would you please come to bed?" Remus asked from the bed as she examined the scar along the side of her face. It wasn't THAT noticeable but she knew it was there. It thin line from the corner of her right eye down to her jaw. She lifted up the front of her shirt and examined the scarring there from the shard of glass that had been embedded in her stomach. No matter how good of a Healer someone was or what magic or potion they used, if the wound was great enough there was no magic that could heal it completely, only charms to hide the scars.

"Alright." She said with a defeated sigh and turned off the light, making her way to the bed.

"Why do you worry yourself over them?" He asked as he scooted close to her, propping himself up on his side to look at her.

"I don't know." She said looking up at him and took his hand.

"I think they're kind of sexy." He said as he lifted her shirt slightly and ran his fingers lightly over the scar.

"Do you?"

"Yeah." He said with a smile. "Oh we are having dinner with my parent's tomorrow night. Is that alright?"

"What time?"

"Seven."

"That's perfect; I get off work at six. You know its kind of disturbing that we go from how sexy my scars are to having dinner with your parents." She said and laughed. "So James and Lily are having a Christmas Eve party, do we plan on going?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Are you having Christmas with your family?"

"Yeah." He said and laced his fingers through hers. "I was going to ask if perhaps you might want to join us, that is if you aren't busy."

"Busy? Why would I be busy?"

"Well I thought maybe you might go home for Christmas." He said and she gave a dry laugh.

"No, my parents are going on a cruise."

"So you aren't spending Christmas with them?" He said and she shook her head. "What about your sister?"

"Katie is spending it with Ryan's family.

"How come you don't get along with your mum?"

"My sister says she wasn't always the way she is now, she was never like super warm or anything. See my mom is a pureblood and her parents were kind of like Sirius', you know, pure blood fanatics. Well my mom came out here when she was nineteen and met my dad and well long story short she got pregnant with my sister and her and my father ended up getting married. Well this pissed off her parents and they practically disowned her, they didn't speak again until five years ago and the reunion was about as warm as the brunch we had with my parents." She said and took a deep breath. "I was a twin, I had a brother. When he was two years old he wandered out of sight and fell down the stairs. Anyways after that she wasn't the same it was like she didn't want me any more and for a while she wouldn't even look at me." She said and sighed. "I think she wishes it would have been me rather than him."

"What was his name?"

"Daniel. I've only ever seen one picture of him before. He was beautiful, like something out of a dream." She said and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said and she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Don't be sorry. Anyways Andy's parents practically raised me because my mom would often just leave me alone in my crib for hours at a time. My dad came home one day and found me home alone in my crib while mom had taken Katie shopping and after that my dad tried to get my mom some help. It took her a while before she actually did get help too. My mom and I never got along as I grew up, I was always so reckless and rebellious, we just fought all the time and to this day we fight over the littlest things." She said and sighed. "So that's the deal with my mom." She said and interlaced her fingers with his.

"How come your mum doesn't approve the choices you've made?"

"Well Katie and Ryan both work at the Ministry in Chicago and I'm not going to lie, working for the Ministry pays about 5 times as better than a Healer and I almost considered it at one point but the older I got, the more I realized I didn't want to be another Ministry drone, I wanted to do something that would help people. I know it isn't going to make me rich as Katie or even as well respected but I like what I do and that's what matters to me." She said and paused. "How about we talk about something other than my family? They aren't really my favorite thing to talk about."

"Alright what would you like to talk about?"

"I would actually like to cut the chit chat." She said and sat up with a smile.

"Oh and do what?" he asked as she grin and pushed him on to his back and straddled him.

"I can think of a few things." She said as she leaned down to him before kissing him.

* * *

"It was very good to see you again." Rebecca said with a smile as she kissed Carol's cheek and hugged her tight.

"It was lovely seeing you again dear." Carol said with a smile and Rebecca gave John a hug as well.

"I'll see you guys later." Rebecca said and turned to step out with Remus.

"I'll be back." He said to his parents who gave them both a wave and Rebecca and Remus apparated back to her apartment.

"That was a nice dinner." She said as they walked up to her room.

"Yeah, great meal too. She hasn't made that in such a long time, it's my favorite." He said as he leaned against the doorway watching her get changed for bed.

"Do you want to stay the night?" She asked as she slipped on her shorts and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think I'm going to go home and spend some time with the rents, I hardly see them any more." He said and walked in and sat down on the bed as she walked in to the bathroom.

"There has been something I have been meaning to ask you." She said from inside the bathroom as she turned on the water and washed her face.

"What's that?" He asked and waited until she was finished and she appeared in the doorway.

"Well considering that you're here so much any ways, I was wondering if perhaps you might like to…move in with me." She said and he looked at her surprised.

"Here with you?"

"Well not here, maybe somewhere a little bigger."

"Move in with you?" He asked slowly and she bit her lip and sighed.

"Never mind, just a thought." She said and turned and walked back in to the bathroom. Remus got up and stood in the doorway as she brushed her hair.

"Becky-."

"Remus I understand." She said and brought the brush through her hair as she looked at him in the mirror.

"Do you think we're ready for that?"

"Remus you practically live here anyways, save a few nights when you stay with your parents."

"Can I think about it?"

"Remus if it's something you really need to think about then you either don't want to or you aren't ready for it, its fine Remus." She said slightly cold and he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her shoulder lightly.

"Becky its not that I don't want to, it's just well you have never really seen me before the full moon. I don't sleep nights before the full moon; I'm restless and tired at the same time. I'm not a pleasant person to be around." He said and she sighed and turned around.

"If you can deal with me my time of the month I can certainly deal with your time of the month." She said and he laughed and she nuzzled his nose. "Besides, mine lasts a week and I am ruthless." She said with a laugh.

"Yes I have noticed." He said and kissed her.

"Think about it alright? If you decide not to it's alright, I won't be hurt or angry." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Alright I will be peeved but I'm not here to tell you what to do or not to do."

"Alright." He said and kissed her again. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow." He said and she nodded and she kissed him quickly.

"Go, chat with the folks, have good time." She said and pushed him out of the bathroom with a smile.

"I love you.' He said as he turned around to look at her.

"I love you too." She said and turned back to the sink as she continued to brush her hair and Remus smiled and walked out and headed out of the apartment.

Remus apparated home and smiled to himself at Rebecca and looked at the house, his heart stopped as he saw a large green figure hanging over the house.

"No!" He screamed as he ran towards the house.

* * *

Rebecca didn't know what to do, she had never seen Remus cry before and now the man she loved was lying across the couch in his childhood home with his head in her lap crying. She wanted to comfort him but he didn't even seem to notice her, he had barely spoken two words since he had shown up at her apartment shortly after he had left with tears in his eyes. The only thing she could say was 'I'm sorry' and try to comfort him but nothing seemed to be helping.

Lily walked in to the house and looked at Remus before looking at her.

"I came as soon as I heard." She said and sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"I don't know what to do." Rebecca said weakly as she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I've never felt so useless before." She said and bent down and kissed the side of his head softly. She looked at him and saw he was no longer crying any more, just staring blankly.

"I uh brought something for you guys to eat." Lily said as she held up lasagna.

"Thank you." Rebecca said and Lily motioned towards the kitchen and got up and put it away.

"James said he will be by later after his training, he can't get away any time sooner." She said as she laid a hand on Rebecca's shoulder.

"Alright, thanks for the food." Rebecca said and Lily nodded and looked down at Remus before heading out of the house and Rebecca sighed as she looked at Remus. He sat up quickly and rubbed his face before standing up.

"I uh need to make funeral arrangements." He said, his voice calm and cool, it was scary.

"I can do that for you if you want." She said as she got up and he shook his head.

"No I need to keep busy; I need to go to St. Mungos." He said and took a deep breath.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked and he nodded.

It had been Death Eaters that had killed Mr. and Mrs. Lupin, they were trying to pick off the families of the Order Members as to discourage them and make them quit. First it had been Caradoc's parents, then Benjy's, you just never thought it would happen to yours.

Remus didn't cry through out the entire funeral. Rebecca held tight to his hand as they stared at the caskets and she leaned her head against his shoulder. The funeral was short and simple and they stood around the burial sight staring at the hole before heading back to the funeral home.

"Thanks for coming guys." Remus said as he looked at his friends.  
"Mate you're stuck with us for life." James said and nudged his shoulder.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked Rebecca quietly as she stood off to the side getting a drink.

"I'm fine." Rebecca said tiredly and shook her head. "I'll be fine, I took a few days off work so I can stay with him, and Black said he will stay with him for a few days when I go back to work." She said and took a sip of her drink. "I just hate seeing him like this."

"Well if you need anything at all don't hesitate alright?" Lily asked and Rebecca nodded.

"Thank you." She said and walked back over to Remus. "Are you ready to go?" She asked softly as she took his hand and he nodded.

* * *

Rebecca dabbed her eyes as tears leaked out making it hard to see. She pushed around the onions in the pan and glanced over at Remus sitting on the couch staring at the wall. It had been nearly two weeks since his parents had been murdered and he had hardly spoken since the funeral, usually just stared at the wall for hours at a time until she got in to his face and spoke to him.

"Remus, do you want corn or flour tortillas?" She asked and his eyes shifted from the wall and he looked at her.

"Alright corn it is." She said with a frustrated sigh and reminded herself this was a time of pain for him and to let him ease himself out of it but she missed him. She missed talking to him; she missed cuddling up with him. She missed Remus!

"Dinner will be ready soon; you might want to wash up." She said offhandedly knowing he probably hadn't heard her.

She finished up with the food and set it on the table and saw him still lying on the couch and she frowned and took off her apron and tossed it aside as she strode up to him and he lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"Remus I know you miss your parents and I understand that you are hurting but I am sure they wouldn't want you to sit around and mope about it, they would want you to continue with your life because it doesn't stop there, you have so much more longer to live and you cant spend the rest of it like _this_." She said and motioned to him. "The Death Eaters did it because they knew it would do this, we can't give them the sick satisfaction by quitting because that's what they want, that's exactly what they want and you're giving it to them." She said and took his hand in her own. "I'm sorry if I was a little harsh but it's true, we can't let them win." She said as she looked him in the eyes and let out a sigh and looked around. "Well I am going to eat." She said and got up and walked to the table and sat down and started to eat. She heard shuffling from behind her and saw Remus sit down next to her and stare at the food before looking at her and she took his hand.

"I love you." She said with a small smile.

"I love you too Becky." He said softly as he squeezed her hand.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up on Saturday morning so keep an eye out for that. Happy reading and reviewing =)**


	44. Chapter 44

Lily walked around the house making sure everything was cleaned; she could hear James in the other room messing around with the stereo system. Suddenly the music blasted loud and she rushed to the room and turned down the volume and turned to James who gave her a sheepish grin.

"Why don't you stick to getting the drinks?" She asked and he kissed her cheek.

"Wonderful idea sweetheart." He said and headed towards the doorway. "What time is everyone supposed to be here at?" He asked as he looked over his shoulder and stopped at the doorway.

"Eight."

"Oh, we have plenty of time." He said with a shrug.

"James sweetheart its ten minutes to eight." She said and he looked at the clock on the wall and then back to his wrist watch and tapped it.

"Oh mine must be slow." He said and turned and walked out of the room and she smiled to herself as she looked at the messy pile of CDs on top of the stereo and glanced back towards the basement where she heard James rummaging around and talking to himself. She straightened everything out and heard a knock on the door and glanced at the grandfather clock and saw it was five minutes before eight. She heard something crash downstairs and a string of profanity.

"James dear is everything alright?" She asked as she came to the doorway of the basement and saw him appear at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah everything is fine." He said with a smile and fixed his crooked glasses.

There was another more impatient knock at the door and she looked to the door and back at James.

"Sounds like Becky." He said with a smile.

"I'll get it." She said and walked to the front door and peered through the peep hole and saw Rebecca prancing in place with a bag in her arms with Sirius and Remus behind her.

Lily opened the door and Rebecca gave her an annoyed look.

"Please take your time, its only below freezing out here." Rebecca said and walked past Lily to the kitchen and Lily looked at Sirius oddly as she let him and Remus in to the house.

"What is that?" Lily asked and Sirius gave an annoyed look and Rebecca walked back in to the front room.

"It's a mouse that attached itself to his chin which he has carefully stylized." Rebecca said sarcastically and gave Lily a hug and Sirius glared at her.

"We've been over this before, it's a goatee. _A soul patch_." He said pointedly and Rebecca slipped off her coat and handed it to Remus who hung it up for her.

"Soul Patch my ass! What's gonna happen if you take it off? Your soul gunna fall out? Looks stupid doesn't?" Rebecca asked Lily, ignoring the look Sirius was giving her.

"Um…" Lily said not wanting to take sides.

"It does not. It's rugged and manly." Sirius said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Prissy."

"I heard that." He said and Rebecca smiled sarcastically and looped her arm through Lily's and walked with her off to the living room and Sirius looked at Remus who shrugged.

"I have no idea how you can stand her all the time." Sirius said and went off in search of James with Remus following.

"Wormtail is coming right?" Remus asked as he walked in to the kitchen and leaned against the counter as James set some bottles of wine and firewhiskey on the table.

"Merlin it smells good in here." Sirius said as he smelled the air.

"Yeah he should be here soon; you guys are a little early I think. Lily told me if you touch anything she will kill you so I would just let the food be for now, you don't want to cross Lily." He said with a smile and went over to the bag that Rebecca had brought and pulled out a pack of cups and turned to Remus and Sirius. "What would you guys like to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a beer." Sirius said as he walked to the fridge and pulled out three bottles of beer. "You know I think it might be exciting to cross Lily, I haven't had any real excitement in a while." Sirius said with a grin.

"Are you kidding our lives are nothing but danger and _excitement_." Remus said sarcastically. "A beer sounds nice." Remus said and took one from Sirius and he held out one to James who shrugged and took it from Sirius.

"Might be the last thing you ever do mate, I wouldn't advise it." James said with a laugh.

"Who else is coming tonight?" Sirius asked as he leaned against the counter and took a drink of the beer.

"I know that the Prewetts were going to stop by later on tonight. Jenny and Tessa are coming after dinner. Caradoc said he might come, and I believe Frank and Alice are coming by later as well."

"Alright should be fun." Sirius said with a smile.

"You boys need to clear out, we need to finish up cooking, and you boys better not have eaten anything." Lily said crossly as she looked at each of them.

"No, but we should have." Sirius said and Lily crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alright we need to do some cooking, so you guys, out." Rebecca said with a wave of her hands and they shuffled out of the kitchen and migrated to the living room.

"This looks good Lily." Rebecca said as she looked at the turkey in the oven.

"Thank you. Did you bring the mashed potatoes?" Lily asked as she looked in to the pot of cranberries.

"Yes, I also brought the pie." Rebecca said as she pulled out a large bowl of mashed potatoes and an apple pie.

"So how is Remus doing?" Lily asked quietly.

"He is doing better, its going to take a while but he doesn't just lie around any more, he has been keeping himself busy looking for another job." She said as she got out some vegetables from the fridge and washed them.

"What about the bookstore?"

"He was gone too much." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"It's not fair for Remus; he is such a good person." Lily said with a sigh.

"I know." Rebecca said and shook her head to herself and cleared her throat.

"So uh the wedding is in just a few months, can you believe it you're getting married." Rebecca said and looked over at Lily who was smiling to herself and she looked at Rebecca.

"I keep asking myself how I got so lucky."

"Hey you guys were meant to be together, now I am not saying it was fate or anything because I don't believe in that stuff but I knew from the moment I saw you guys together you would somehow end up together."

"How could you have possibly known that?" Lily asked humorously. "I hated him."

"Well Lily my dear, hate and love are the same, you need to love someone to hate them."

"So does that mean that you and Sirius love each other?" Lily asked with a laugh and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"No, that's a completely different matter." She said and opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggnog.

"You don't actually hate Sirius do you?"

"Well since school he has become…tolerable. I don't hate him like I did in school." She said and paused. "How about a little eggnog and firewhiskey?" Rebecca asked with a grin as she held up the carton.

"Well…" Lily said and bit her lip.

"Good, me too." Rebecca said and poured some into two of the cups and opened up the bottle of firewhiskey and poured a little in to each of the cups and used her wand to stir it around before handing one to Lily.

"Let loose a little." Rebecca said with a grin as Lily brought the cup to her lips.

After dinner they all sat around the table sipping on their drinks and talking.

"This was a great meal Lily." James said and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you James." She said with a smile and took his hand.

"So Peter what have you been up to lately?" Rebecca asked Peter and he looked up quickly and stared at her for a moment before taking a sharp breath.

"N-nothing much. Got a j-job editing for a newspaper." He said nervously and she smiled.

"That's great." She said and looked at James.

"When do you finish up your training?"

"I test in three weeks."

"Do you think you're ready?"

"Yeah, between the Order and the Auror training, I think I can take anything they throw my way." James said with a smile and sat back in his seat.

"Should we take this to the living room?" Remus asked as he got up.

"Sounds good to me." Rebecca said as she got up.

"I'll take care of the dishes." Lily said as she got up.

"Padfoot and I will take care of them dear." James said as he took her hand.

"Thanks Prongs." Sirius said sarcastically.

"No its fine, Becky and I will take care of them, go have fun." She said and pecked his lips.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure. Go, reminisce." She said and swatted his butt and pushed him towards the living room.

"Gee, thanks for volunteering me Lily, I appreciate it." Rebecca said sarcastically as she started to pick up the plates.

"Oh don't be a baby." Lily said got some plates and brought them to the kitchen. There was a knock at the door and James gave a holler of 'I got it' and ran to the door.

"Hey guys." Tessa said as she appeared at the doorway with Jenny.

"Hey." Lily said and gave them each a hug and Rebecca gave them each a hug as well.

"Alright you have been recruited, help us clean." Rebecca said and motioned to the table and they brought the food and plates back to the kitchen for cleaning.

"I'm going to bring Remus his drink, I'll be right back." Rebecca said as she held up a drink and walked in to the living room and saw the boys huddled around the Christmas tree suspiciously.

"Something interesting about the tree boys?" She asked and they all spun around with identical looks of a deer caught in the headlights before Sirius and James recovered quickly followed by Remus who gave a smile and Peter looked around the room awkwardly.

"Yes everything is fine." James said and Rebecca looked at him oddly as she walked over to Remus and handed him his drink.

"Thank you Becky." He said and kissed her as she looked suspiciously at Sirius and James who were smiling way too much.

"No problem." She said slowly and headed to the door way and turned around and saw them leaning in towards the tree and they backed up as they looked at her and she took a deep breath and nodded to herself before walking back to the kitchen to help with the cleaning.

"Everything alright Becky?" Lily asked as Rebecca walked in with an odd look on her face.

"Uh yeah, strange encounter with the boys." She said with a shrug and waved her wand at the dishes drying and they were instantly dried.

"Becky you don't need magic for everything." Lily said crossly and she shrugged.

"It makes everything so much quicker." She said and waved her wand again and everything started to put itself back in to the cabinets and drawers until everything was done. "Besides I'm feeling lazy, the turkey is making me kinda tired."

"Alright I suggest we go back to see what the boys are up to." Lily said and they all walked back to the living room and saw that the twins had joined them.

"Hey guys." Rebecca said with a grin and they motioned her over to them and pulled her down between them and held her in place.

"We're stealing your girlfriend Lupin." Fabian said with a grin and Rebecca raised an eyebrow at Fabian.

"I hope you don't mind." Gideon said.

"Not at all." Remus said with a light laugh and she frowned at Remus.

"How sweet of you." She said sarcastically.

Everyone sat around the living room with drinks in hand and Rebecca cringed as Sirius went in to the chorus of 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs' rather out of tune due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed and Rebecca resisted the urge to hurl something at his head, not yet have had enough alcohol to listen to him go on.

"Did the tree just move?" Rebecca asked as she looked at the tree next to her.

"Trees don't move Becky." James said with a smile.

"Well the Whomping Willow does." Tessa said and drank back the rest of her drink.

"I think you've had too much to drink Walcott, you're seeing things." Sirius said as he leaned against the chair before returning back to the song.

"Black would you shut up, you're horribly out of tune." She said and threw her pillow at him and hit him in the face.

"Must we go through this again? I don't think Lily would appreciate if we destroyed the room." He said and looked at Lily.

"I would prefer to keep the room in order please." She said and turned back to Alice and Rebecca sighed and leaned back and took a drink of her eggnog and saw something twitch out of the corner of her eye and she looked at the tree again.

"It moved." She said.

"I saw it too." Jenny said as she pointed at the tree.

"Tree's don't move Becky, how many times do I need to tell you?" James said and Rebecca stood up and looked at the tree carefully and blinked when she saw a pair of eyes looking at her.

"The tree has eyes." She said shocked as she stood back and suddenly legs sprouted from the bottom and the branches turned in to arms as the tree lifted itself up. A mouth formed in the middle and a loud growl came from it and she stepped back and tripped over Peter's feet and tumbled on to the ground and scrambled to get up as the tree came after her and the girls who took off running. The boys laughed loudly as the tree chased them through the house.

"You guys are so dead." Rebecca yelled as she fumbled for her wand in her robes and stunned the tree and it fell over on its side motionless and the sound of the boys laughing filled the house as the girls made their way in to the living room and glared at the boys.

"Oh shit." James said as Lily glared at him.

Rebecca and Remus left the house well after midnight, Remus held his arm around Rebecca who seemed to be having trouble walking.

"We'll see you guys New Years Eve. Have a good Christmas." Lily said from the door as Remus helped Rebecca down the stairs as she insisted on going up on the roof to see if she could fly to the moon.

"Becky that might not be the greatest of ideas." Remus said with a smile.

"You're just jealous I thought of it first." She said.

"You too Lily, tell James I said Happy Christmas." Remus said and Lily nodded and Rebecca leaned her head against his shoulder.

"That was a lot of fun." Rebecca said and rolled her head around. "My head feels like a bowling ball." She said as she leaned it from side to side and gave a giggle.

"Yes I am sure, let's focus on getting you home alright?" Remus said and she giggled again.

"Alright we're going to apparate." He said and she gave a nod and looked up at the stars.

"The stars are all so pretty." She said and he pulled out his wand.

"Alright here we go." He said and apparated them back to the apartment.

* * *

**Kind of a short chapter but i just wanted to get a little Christmas party in there. Next chapter will be up Monday**


	45. Chapter 45

"Becky." Rermus said as he kissed the middle of her back and she lifted her face from the pillow and cracked open an eye at him.

"Hmmmm?" She said before planting her face back in to the pillow again.

"Happy Christmas." He said and kissed her shoulder and she took a deep breath and let it out slowly as she turned over to her back and rubbed her face.

"Its Christmas isn't it?" She asked and looked at him as he nodded. "Merry Christmas." She said and lifted herself up enough to peck his lips before flopping back down on to the bed.

"What would you like to do today?" He asked as he leaned his forehead on her shoulder and rested a hand on her stomach lightly.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Anything you would like to do."

"What about if we have no plans today, just do whatever."

"That's a plan in itself." He said and she smiled.

"I guess it is huh? Planning to not have any plans." She said softly to herself as she laid a hand on his arm lightly and sighed. "Well I wouldn't mind staying in bed for a few more hours, maybe get up and eat something."

"What if we went to Hogsmead today?" He asked as he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Hogsmead doesn't sound too bad; I remember it being rather nice last time I was there."

"We could walk around the village, get something to eat, might be nice." He said and nuzzled his nose against her shoulder.

"Sounds very nice." She said and yawned.

"I kind of liked the idea of staying in bed for a few more hours." He said with a smile.

"Me too." She said and rubbed her face. "Geeze how much did I have to drink?" She asked trying to remember what she had drank the previous night.

"I think I saw one of the twins sneak some more firewhiskey in to your last drink."

"Oh it did taste a little strong." She mumbled as she curled up to him and closed her eyes.

"Wake me up in an hour." She sighed and he looked down at her in his arms. He loved to watch her sleep, she always looked so vulnerable and relaxed, rather than the guarded façade she always kept up. He played with a strand of hair as he watched her and the corners of her mouth twitched as she cracked open an eye at him.

"Sorry." He said with a sheepish smile and laid his head down and watched her breathing become slower until she was asleep and he shut his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

* * *

"Gosh it feels like years since we have been here." Rebecca said as she shrugged off her coat and hung it off the back of the chair.

"Place hasn't changed a bit." Remus said as he looked around The Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Remus, how are you?" Madam Rosmerta said as she walked up.

"Hello Felicity." He said with a kind nod and a warm smile.

"What can I get you both?" She asked as she looked from Remus to Rebecca.

"Ham sandwich." Rebecca said and handed the menu back to her. "And two butterbeers."

"Same thing." Remus said and handed the menu back to her.

"Butterbeers will be right up." She said with a smile and turned and walked away.

"So what would you like to do after this?" She asked as she reached across the table and took his hands.

"What would you like to do?"

"Why is it always about what I want to do?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I don't really care what we do as long as I'm with you." He said and she smiled and leaned across the table and kissed him.

"You are too sweet." She said and he gave a small smile before clearing his throat and biting his lip.

"Something wrong?"

"Well…you know we can talk about it later, I don't want it to ruin the mood or anything." He said and she frowned.

"Well it's going to bother me not knowing now that you said you want to talk about something which is never a good thing in a conversation." She said and he smiled.

"Its nothing bad, I promise."

"Well what is it?"

"Well I would have rather saved this until tomorrow or something but uh, well I think I'm going to sell the house."

"Your parent's house?"

"Yeah." He said with a nod as his eyes dropped to the table. "It's kind of hard to live in without my parents. I keep expecting them to walk through the door or something but…I know they won't so I figure why not just sell it?"

"I'm sorry Remus; this must be hard for you." She said as she squeezed his hands.

"I'm fine." He said with a forced smile before Madam Rosmerta brought over their butterbeers.

After lunch they headed out of the Three Broomsticks and walked around the village, Rebecca clutching Remus close to steal as much body heat from him as she could.

"Walcott." Someone called from down the street and Rebecca turned around and saw

Leo, Lex and a girl Rebecca recognized as a Hufflepuff Nina Bellby.

"Wow guys, it's really you." She said with a grin and gave them each a hug and Remus shook each of their hands.

"How are you guys doing?" Lex asked.

"Great, how about you?"

"We're doing pretty well, how does it feel to be out in the real world?"

"I can honestly say I miss Hogwarts." She said with a light chuckle as she took Remus' hand lightly.

"Are you two going out?" Leo asked surprised and Rebecca smiled.

"As if you didn't see it coming." Lex said as he nudged him.

"No, I didn't, we all had bets on Black." Leo said with a laugh and Rebecca scrunched up her face.

"No way, Black is a womanizing asshole; I can't believe you would think that." She said bitterly.

"Come on he isn't that bad, he was kind of my personal hero. He dated Trish Crosby didn't he Lex?" Leo asked.

"Yeah he did, Merlin she was gorgeous." Lex said with a smile.

"Right." Rebecca said and looked at Remus.

"Did you know I am quidditch captain now?" Leo asked.

"Really? How is the team doing?" She asked.

"Pretty good, not as great as last year but you know, it's alright." He said with a shrug.

"Well congrats on that Leo." She said with a wide grin. "Remus and I are going to get going, it was nice to see you guys."

"Yeah you two, Happy Christmas to you both." Leo said with a nod.

"You too, see you guys." Rebecca said with a small wave and continued down the street with Remus and scoffed. "Yeah as if I would ever date Black." She muttered under her breath and Remus laughed and kissed her cheek as he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"So I was wondering something." He said and she looked at him. "If uh that offer to move in together still stood." He said as he looked at the ground and she smiled.

"Of course it does." She said and he looked at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Remus I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure."

"Alright then." He said and she kissed his cheek.

"We'll need a bigger place though if we are moving in together. I will start looking for places, anywhere in particular?"

"Anywhere you are is home to me Becky." He said as he stroked the side of her face and kissed her.

* * *

Rebecca stared up at the Potter Manor in awe and felt Remus' hand on the small of her back and she looked at him as he nodded towards the house.

"Right." She said as they walked up the stairs to the front door and knocked. Rebecca could hear loud chattering going on inside the house along with music lulling in the background.

The door opened up to reveal James dressed in sophisticated dress robes and what looked like an attempt at taming his unruly hair.

"Moony, Becky, bout time." James said and welcomed them in and he took their coats and hung them up in the large closet that was current filled with numerous coats.

"Right this way, drinks are over there as well as the food." James said and looked around.

"Where is Lily?" he said to himself before there was a knock on the door.

"Please enjoy." James said to them as he disappeared and Rebecca looked around the large room of people talking and in the next room she saw people dancing to a small string quartet.

"So uh what do we do? This has to be the classiest party I have ever been to." Rebecca said as she put an arm around herself and looked around.

"Well let's start with something to drink and I guess we can mingle." He said as he led her over to the table where drinks were being served.

"Two champagnes please." Remus said to the man serving them and he handed over two bubbling glasses of champagne. Remus handed one to Rebecca who took it and looked around.

"I see Lily, come on." She said and linked her arm with his and led him across the room to where Lily was talking with Marlene and Alice.

"Hey guys." Rebecca said with a smile and hugged them.

"These people look important." Rebecca said as she looked around at everyone dressed to the nines.

"I think a lot of them work in the Ministry with James' parents." Lily said and took a sip of her champagne. "Where is James?" She asked as she looked around.

"Right here dear." James said as he appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Hey guys." Sirius said as he walked over and gave a nod to everyone and looked over at a girl standing off to the side and winked at her.

"So your parents really go all out huh?" Rebecca asked as she looked around.

"No, not at all." James said sarcastically with a smile.

"How are you all enjoying your evening?" A man asked as he walked over looking very similar to James with the same messy black hair and glasses.

"Lily dear you look wonderful." He said with a smile and Lily blushed slightly.

"Thank you sir."

"Uh dad I don't think you have met Rebecca." James said as he motioned to Rebecca.

"Becky, this is my father."

"Matthew Potter." He said as he held his hand out to Rebecca.

"Rebecca Walcott, nice to meet you sir, I can see where James gets his good looks from." She said with a smile and Matthew grinned and looked at James.

"I like her." He said with a laugh as he pointed to Rebecca. "Well I will be on my way, have a good night everyone." Matthew said before walking off to a group of people.

"Wow you look just like your dad." Rebecca said as she looked at James who shrugged with a smile.

Halfway through the party Rebecca found herself outside staring out over the snow covered grounds.

"Aren't you cold?" Someone asked from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder and saw Sirius with 2 champagne glasses in hand.

"Here." He said as he held one out to her.

"For me? You shouldn't have." She said dryly as she took it from him.

"Well it was actually for…uh I think her name was Annabelle but I can't seem to find her." He said and leaned against the railing next to her.

"Well, thanks." She said and took a sip of it and sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"No, it's just." She said and paused trying to find the words. "I didn't realize how stressful it would be to move in with someone."

"Second thoughts?"

"No." She said softly and bit her lip. "But what if we arent ready for this and it messes everything up?"

"Why wouldn't you guys be ready for it?"

"What if we can't live with each other like we would like to?"

"You and Moony get on fine." He said and took a drink.

"Well we don't live with each other, things change."

"Why would you think they would change?"

"Because there is no separation, we are with each other all the time."

"Aren't you guys with each other all the time anyways? I hardly see one without the other."

"I don't know, I'm probably being ridiculous." She said and shook her head. "I want this, there is no reason I should be feeling this way, and I love Remus." She said softly and sighed and looked at him. "Are you ever going to shave that thing off?" She asked as she looked at his goatee and he stroked it.

"You don't like it?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I hate it."

"What's so bad about it? It's kind of rugged."

"I don't blame her for ditching you."

"Who?"

"That girl, Annabelle, it's probably the goatee. It makes you look creepy." She said smiling.

"What if I grew a beard?" He asked and stroked the area around his mouth.

"No, you look much better clean shaven." She said and looked back at the house as someone announced they were going to start the count down.

"We should probably head back inside." She said and started towards the house and looked back at him when he didn't move from the spot.

"Are you coming?"

"Yeah I'll be there in a minute, go ahead." He said and she shrugged and continued to the house.

She searched around for Remus as the count down started and finally found him and took his hand and he turned to her.

"I've been looking all over for you." He said as he leaned in towards her.

"Sorry." She said and he slipped an arm around her waist as the countdown continued.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!" Everyone shouted and Rebecca turned to Remus with a smile as she placed a hand on the side of his face and leaned in and kissed him.

"Happy New Year Remus."

"Happy New Year Becky." He said before she turned to Lily and gave her a hug.

* * *

"What do you think of it?" Remus asked Rebecca as she looked around the small room.

"It's kind of cozy." She said with a smile as she turned to him.

"A good cozy?"

"What do you think Remus?" She asked and walked up to him with her hands on her hips. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around before walking to the window.

"Are you sure you want to be this secluded?" He asked as he looked at the woods around them.

"It's kind of sexy you know, being cut off from the rest of the world, like we're in our own little world." She said wrapping her arms around him from behind and leaned her head against his back.

"Besides it has the basement that way you don't have to go else where for the full moons."

"Becky." He said as he turned to her. "I can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"It's not safe; I am not going to risk your safety."

"Remus I am pretty sure both you and I are far capable of spells strong enough even for you."

"It's too risky, I don't want to risk it, you mean more to me than anything and if anything ever happened to you because of me which could have been avoided I would never forgive myself."

"Remus, it will be fine, I promise." She said gave him a stern look. "I'll reinforce everything and stay up here until the morning, that way I can take care of you in the morning instead of having you go somewhere for the night and coming back here. Don't you trust me?" She asked taking his hands as he stared at her pained.

"Becky-." He said and she pressed a finger against his lips.

"We can do this." She said as a smile came over her lips and he sighed and looked to the window.

"I don't want you down there when I am, alright? That's my one condition."

"Alright." She said and kissed him. "So we're getting it?" She asked and he rubbed his chin and looked at her.

"If that's what you want, then I want it."

"I guess this is the real deal huh?"

"Sure is." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, you know that?"

"I love you more." She said and kissed him.


	46. Chapter 46

Remus stared at a picture of him and Rebecca sitting by the lake at Hogwarts and smiled to himself as he placed it next to his bedside and heard the sound of something crashing followed by the sound of Rebecca cursing loudly and he rushed down the hall to the living room where he saw her picking up things off the floor and throwing them in to the box next to her.

"Yeah brilliant idea this was." She muttered to herself and looked up at him.

"Is everything alright?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah, I thought I might save some time by flooing the stuff here but as you can see I absolutely suck at flooing." She said with a grumble and stood up and set the box on the table near by and turned and looked at him.

"So, this is it huh?" She asked as she looked around at the boxes all around her and he smiled and nodded before she walked up to him.

"So." She said as she undid the first button on his shirt. "Where should we do it first?" She asked with a grin and undid the next button and he looked around.

"Uh, shouldn't we finish unpacking?" he asked and she finished with the last button and looked up at him.

"No." She said with a grin and stripped off her shirt and tossed it aside and kissed him.

"This needs to go." She said as she looked down at his belt and back up at him and undid it and pushed him back on to the couch with a smile and straddled his lap as he smiled at her, resting his hands on her waist.

"So we have an hour before I have to leave with Lily, do you think that's enough time to cover every room in this house?" She asked as she nibbled on his ear and he chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and laid her down on the couch.

"More than enough." He said and kissed her.

"Moony where do you want these- Merlin!" Sirius said as he walked in to the room.

"Get out!" She screamed and grabbed a pillow from behind her and threw it in the general direction of Sirius as he laughed and backed out of the room. Remus got up quickly looking embarrassed and Rebecca sat up and looked at Remus.

"What the hell is he doing here?" She asked as she looked around for her shirt.

"Sorry to uh, interrupt you guys." Sirius said laughing from outside the living room.

"I forgot he was coming over with some things." He said and she gave him an annoyed glare and pulled her shirt on.

"I could just put these here." Sirius said and burst out laughing again as she came around the corner and glared at him.

"I'm sorry it's just too funny, you scream like a girl Walcott." He said and she roughly grabbed the box from Sirius and shoved it in to Remus' arms as he came around the corner and she strode off to the kitchen to start putting away the pots and pans.

"I shutter to think what I would have seen if I had come a little later." Sirius said jokingly.

"Alright that's enough Pads." Remus said and Sirius chuckled.

"Come on its a little funny." Sirius said and Rebecca appeared at the doorway.

"Black, just go." She said and he smiled at Remus.

"Well that's all the stuff you left at my place, I guess I will see you guys later." He said and smirked at Rebecca.

"You scream like a girl."

"You look like a god damn douche, cut your hair. Shave your face." She muttered and he stroked his goatee and gave a wave to Remus before heading out the door and Rebecca sighed and looked at Remus.

"I'm sorry, I really did forget that he was coming over, I mean, you are very uh distracting, and it just…slipped my mind." He said sheepishly and she sighed and turned back to the kitchen.

"So we still have like 45 minutes." He said and leaned against the doorway and she glared at him.

"Alright, no. I'm going to go unpack these things; I'll be just down the hall." He said quickly and motioned to the box and turned down the hall.

* * *

Rebecca felt something shake her awake and she cracked open an eye at Remus and looked at the clock.

"Its three in the freaking morning I hope you know."

"Moody needs you at headquarters." He said and she lifted her head.

"You have to be kidding me." She groaned. "Tell him to do it himself." She said and pushed her face in to the pillow.

"Becky-."

"Yeah I know, he probably wouldn't be beckoning me if it wasn't important." She said bitterly as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face before fumbling for her wand in search of clothes in the dark room.

"I swear one of these days I am going to hurt that man. Sleep isn't important at all, how about from now on I live at the fucking headquarters that way I am at your beck and call at any fucking time of the day; in fact I will quit my job and commit my full time and attention towards being at your beck and call." She muttered under her breath as she searched for clothes and got dressed.

"I'll see you when you get back." Remus said as she walked out of the room and flooed to the headquarters.

"Who the hell is awake at three in the morning huh Moody? Three in the fucking morning, I swear this better be important or I will do some sort of damage to you." She said angrily to Moody as she walked up to him and he rolled his eyes at her as he walked to the basement and she threw her hand up.

"Of course they want me to read a fucking mind; it's my favorite thing to do at three in the morning." She said and followed him and saw a young boy who looked no older than herself looking scared in the chair he was confined to.

"We found him snooping around the headquarters a little while ago." He said and she looked at him dully.

"Come on this isn't a Death Eater, look at him." She said as she looked at Moody.

"Just do it Walcott."

"Alright so here is how it's going to go." She said as she walked up rolling her sleeves up. "I'm going to bust in your knee caps and peel off your skin-." She said and heard Moody clear his throat.

"Spoil sport." She said and pulled out her wand and dove in to the boys head.

"He doesn't know anything Moody; this was a waste of my time and precious moments of sleep I am not going to get back, good night Moody." She said and turned to leave.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am sure, if you don't believe me, then do it yourself." She said and turned and walked out of the basement and headed upstairs.

"Hey Becky, what are you doing here?" Marlene asked from the couch and Rebecca walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"You know the usual, being at the beck and call of Moody, it's all a part of my mind reading service." She said sarcastically and leaned her head back as she closed her eyes.

"You look tired."

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious Marley."

"No problem Becky." She said with a chuckle.

Rebecca listened to the crackling of the fire as her eyelids got heavy and she slipped off in to sleep.

She was shaken awake roughly and her eyes shot open as she looked up at Caradoc.

"We have to go." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Wazgoingon?" She mumbled as she looked around wondering if perhaps she was dreaming.

"Death Eaters in Diagon Alley." He said urgently and pulled her towards the backyard and took her arm as he apparated them both.

Rebecca saw spells flying everywhere as her and Caradoc apparated to Diagon Ally.

"Where the hell is the Ministry?" She yelled as she looked around at Order members fighting the masked Death Eaters and Rebecca heard a child crying from not too far away and looked around and saw a small child huddled next to a bench. She shot up and ran across the street.

"Becky!" Caradoc yelled and she grabbed the small girl in her arms and ducked down an alcove as she tried to calm the crying child.

"Great idea Becky." She grumbled to herself as she peered out and found a wand in her face as she stared at the mask of a Death Eater and the child screamed and cried even more. Before Rebecca even had time to react the Death Eater slumped over and Rebecca looked beyond him and saw Sirius look at her from across the street before rushing over to her.

"What are you doing?"

"I couldn't just leave her." She said and a spell crashed in to the brick above her head, smashing rubble everywhere and Sirius grabbed her hand pushed her father down the alley behind the dumpster and disappeared.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright." Rebecca said as she tried to calm the crying child but nothing seemed to be working.

"Becky?" She heard Remus say and she poked her head from out behind the dumpster and stood up and hugged him.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked her up and down quickly.

"Yes I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the Ministry is here, the Death Eaters are gone." He said and looked at the kid in her arms.

"I found her; I couldn't let something bad happen to her." She said and he led her out of the alley way.

"Emma!" Someone yelled down the street.

"Mama." The child said as she looked down the street. "Mama." She yelled and the woman rushed over with tears in her eyes.

"Thank god you're alright." The woman said and took the child from Rebecca.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl." She said and kissed the little girl's head before disappearing down the street.

"I was worried when you didn't come back this morning." Remus said as he turned to her.

"Sorry, I fell asleep on the couch; I did mean to come back though."

"What happened? What did Moody need?"

"Found a Death Eater snooping around the Headquarters. He was probably younger than me." She said and took his hand.

"I'm just glad you're alright." He said and kissed her cheek as they walked over to Sirius, James and Lily.

"Are you guys alright?" Rebecca asked as she saw Lily healing a gash on James' shoulder.

"Yeah we're fine. You?" James asked.

"Yeah alright." She said as she looked at Sirius leaning against the wall staring at a dead boy no older than eight being covered up by a sheet down the street.

"We should probably get going." James said as he looked at the Aurors that were starting to fill the streets.

* * *

Rebecca heard a loud rumble from outside and glanced out the window at the darkening sky. Strange, it hadn't been so dark not too long ago. The rumbling got louder and Rebecca could feel the vibrations in her feet and things started to rattle around her. What the hell was going on? She grabbed her wand and walked to the front door and squinted through the rain that was now falling. It had come awful fast for a rainstorm. Suddenly she saw a figure in the air and her eyes got wide as she realized what it was. Sirius Black on a motorcycle. Well not just a motorcycle, apparently a flying one. He landed in front of the yard awkwardly, nearly falling over and pulled his helmet off and smiled at her.

"Whatcha think?" he shouted as he came over towards the house and she stared at it.

"I think you are crazy to have actually gotten it." She said with a smile as he walked up to her.

"Yeah I just though, why not?" he said looking back at it and turned to her. "Want to go for a ride?" She looked away from the motorcycle and looked at him strangely.

"With you?"

"Well do you know how to drive it?"

"Do _you_?" She asked skeptically.

"Well I am getting the hang of it." He said with a laugh and held the helmet out to her.

"I don't know if I really should, I value my life a bit more than that."

"Well I haven't died yet and I have been spending all day riding it."

"Don't muggles see you?"

"No it has a disillusionment charm on it. Come on its fun." He said and she bit her lip and took a breath.

"Alright but if we die I am going to kill you." She said and grabbed the helmet from him and walked towards the motorcycle.

"That doesn't even…make sense." He said to himself and followed her to the motorcycle and got on it and she got on behind him.

"You might want to hold on to me." He said and started up the motorcycle as she hesitantly wrapped her arms around his waist and he turned his head towards her.

"Hold on." He said with a smile.

"That's what I'm-." She said and all of a sudden they lurched forward and stopped quickly as the bike cut out.

"Wow that was fun, we should do that again some time." She said as she went to get off and he started it up again and she sat back down.

"Smart arse." He muttered to her before they sped forward and lifted in to the air.

"I wonder how fast it goes." He said with a grin and her eyebrows shot up.

"Don't you dare." She said dangerously before they shot forward quickly, Rebecca nearly lost grip before she latched herself to him and buried her face in to his back. She could hear the wind whizzing past her ears and she felt her stomach drop as they went faster and she could hear him laughing before he slowed down.

"You are an asshole Black, I hate you." She said as she hit her head against his back.

"Hey look, rainclouds." He said as he pointed to the right.

"I would much prefer to stay dry Black." She said through gritted teeth and they veered right and Rebecca could feel the water seeping through her clothes as she screamed.

"I _hate_ you Black! Take me back NOW!"

"Come on where is your sense of adventure?" He asked and they suddenly dropped quickly and she screamed and heard him laughing.

"Sirius!" She yelled terrified as they got closer and closer to the ground and suddenly they sped forward and she could feel his whole body shake as he laughed hard and she hit his back as hard as she could before she felt the wheels skid on the ground and they came to a stop. She jumped off the bike and nearly fell over and took off her helmet and chucked it at him. He caught it with ease as he laughed and she glared at him and walked away from him.

"Come on Walcott, loosen up." He said and she started to pace and glared at him.

"That was NOT funny, we could have died."

"I knew what I was doing." He said with a shrug and put up the kickstand and got off the bike.

"I am soaked." She said and pointed her wand at herself and muttered a drying charm.

"Now you're not, come on Walcott, it was just a little fun, no need to get your panties in a bunch."

"My underwear does not concern you Black." She said with a roll of her eyes and stopped pacing and took a deep breath and looked around. "Where the hell are we?" She asked as she looked at the rural area around her.

"I'm not sure. We aren't terribly far from your place." He said and ran a hand through his hair as he looked at her.

"Well I think I might just walk back to the house." She said and looked around.

"How to you propose to do that?" He asked and she held her wand in her hand.

"Point me." She said as she looked at him and the wand pointed straight ahead.

"Well home is that way so I figure if I keep walking in that general direction I will eventually hit home. See? Easy." She said smartly as she started to walk.

"Come on Walcott." He said as he looked around and she kept walking.

"Have a good day Black." She said and he put the helmet down and strode after her.

"I can't let you walk." He said and she raised an eyebrow at him as she continued.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"It's too dangerous, what if you run in to something dangerous?"

"Well I figure the worst thing I can probably run in to is a Death Eater and I am pretty sure I can manage."

"Walcott come on." He pleaded with her and looked back at the bike and she gave him a wave over her shoulder and he ran after her.

"Come on I promise I wont try any funny stuff, I will just take you back." He said as he stood in front of her.

"I have no interest in dying on a motorcycle today, I'm supposed to meet Lily tonight so it is my duty as the maid of honor to stay alive to see Lily's wedding through." She said smiling broadly.

"Please Walcott; Moony will kill me if anything happens to you." He said exasperated and she turned and looked at him with a smirk.

"Is that so?"

"So if I fall and say scrape my knee because you brought me out here Remus is going to kill you?"

"You know what I mean, in the event you like nearly die or something."

"So you mean when we nearly died earlier?"

"We didn't nearly die; it was just a little bit of fun." He said with a shrug.

"You know what we are going to do?" She asked as she walked towards him quickly and he took a step backwards as she got in his face. "You are going to take me back home, just a normal ride, no funny business or anything, alright?"

"Fine."

"And this is only because it's going to rain soon and I don't want to walk in the rain so let's hurry." She said and he smiled at her.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You should see your hair right now." He said and she gave him a hard push from the chest and walked past him and back to the motorcycle and stood by it as he walked over.

"Come on; smile Walcott, aren't you having fun?" He asked and she glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. He shook his head to himself and got on to the bike and she got on behind him before they lifted up in to the air towards her house.

"This was fun Walcott we should do it again some other time." Sirius called after her as she walked towards the front door and she held up the middle finger towards him behind her before she walked in to the house and slammed the door behind her. He stared at the door for a moment and shook his head to himself before climbing back on to the motorcycle and heading home.

* * *

Rebecca walked around the basement and stared at the large cage in the corner of the room which Remus would be using for his transformations. Staring at it made her heart break knowing that later that night he would be locked inside like some sort of animal. She had finished up the last of the charms to reinforce the cage as to prevent any kind of break out of any kind, as well as the door incase he did manage to escape the cage he would not be able to get in to the house. The small window was the only source of light in the room which light was shining through which was too small for anything to really get in or out of so she left it alone. She turned around and headed up the stairs and went to the bedroom and saw Remus asleep on the bed looking as pale and sick as always and she walked to the side of the bed and sat down next to him to watch him sleep. His nose twitched and his eyes opened up and he looked at her.

"Hey." He croaked as he sat up.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" She asked softly as she leaned towards him.

"I could smell you." He said and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry I'll let you sleep." She said as she got up and he took her hand and pulled him slowly towards her.

"I sleep better with you here." He said and patted the bed next to him.

"Are you sure?" She asked and he lay down and nodded. She sighed and slipped her jacket off and tossed it aside as she curled up next to him and he buried his face in the back of her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her neck and he snaked his arm around her waist and kissed the back of her neck, his fingers slipping under her shirt and brushing her stomach.

"Remus." She said with a frown and turned to him and he looked at her oddly.

"Something wrong?" He mumbled.

"Yes, you're supposed to be sleeping and you're trying to make the moves on me." She said humorously and he pushed her shirt up with his finger tips and looked at her.

"You're supposed to be resting Remus."

"I'm not tired." He said before yawning and she raised an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't count."

"Remus I would like you to get your rest before tonight. Are you sure you don't want me to be here?"

"Yeah I'm sure, it would be better just to make sure everything is alright." He said and she sighed. "Besides you haven't seen Andrew in a while, I'm sure you miss him."

"I don't think I will be able to have a good time knowing what is going on with you." She said and laced her fingers with his.

"I'll be fine, I always am." He said and kissed her shoulder.

"You should sleep Remus." She said touching the side of his face lightly.

"Will you stay with me until you have to leave?" he asked and she smiled.

"Of course.' She said and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Promise me you won't come back until dawn." He said as he stroked circles on her arm.

"I promise." She said with a sigh and kissed his cheek. "Now sleep."

* * *

Rebecca tumbled out of the fireplace and heard a laugh somewhere around her. She lifted her head and saw Andrew leaning against the couch laughing before he walked over and held his hand out to her.

"I can do it myself." She said as she swatted his hand away and straightened herself out.

"Alright then, come on, Rebecca is waiting outside." He said as he motioned towards the back door.

"This is a nice place." She said as she looked around.

"Well my uncle is a very good sales man; someday I'll have something like this. You know, beach front." He said with a grin and she scoffed.

"As if." She said with a grin and he rolled his eyes at her.

"Thanks for the support Becca." He said and stepped outside and Rebecca saw a slender blonde sitting at the table talking with a man that Rebecca recognized as Andrew's uncle.

"Rebecca, it's good to see you again. My you grew up fast." He said as he got up and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"You must be Becca." The girl said as she got up with a smile.

"Yeah and you must be Rebecca." Rebecca said and the slender blonde hugged Rebecca.

"I fell like I already know you the way Andrew talks about you. Please sit down." She said and Rebecca took her seat.

"That must be annoying."

"No, not at all, I am so glad to finally meet you." She said as she smiled and took Andrew's hand in her own.

"So Andy tells me you're a model." Rebecca said as she took a sandwich from the tray in front of her.

"Oh he exaggerates; I've done a few things in some catalogs." She said with a smile as she looked at Andrew.

"Oh she is being modest, she got an offer for a Ralph Lauren shoot, isn't that right?"

"It's really nothing." She said and took a drink of her water.

"So Becca, what's been new with you? I haven't seen you since your birthday I think."

"It's been alright I suppose, just working, taking care of business." Rebecca said and poured herself some lemonade as Andrew started talking about school.

"Becca?" Andrew said as he walked up to her sitting on one of the beach chairs out on the desk looking out to the setting sun.

"Hey Andy." She said as she glanced at him and sighed as she leaned her head back.

"So what did you think of her?" He asked as he took the seat next to her.

"She is nice I suppose." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"I hear a but." Andrew said and sighed.

"No, no but, she just seems nice."

"Sure is pretty huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know what she sees in you." She said teasingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yeah she is really something." He said and stared out to the ocean.

"How is Remus?"

"He's alright."

"Won't he be missing you or something?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me Andy?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, stay as long as you want. I was just wondering why you weren't home yet. Everything is fine right?"

"Yeah." She said softly not looking at him.

"Are you alright? All day you've seemed distracted."

"Yes Andy I'm fine." She said and looked at him.

"You just seem kind of sad."

"Well it's a full moon tonight."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well…it has to do with Remus." She said softly and stared at the ground.

"Why would it have…" He said slowly and drifted off. "Is he…a werewolf?" He asked and she didn't answer. "Becca-."

"Yes, he is. Is it a problem?" She asked as she looked at him.

"It doesn't sound safe-."

"It doesn't change who he is Andy." She said sharply.

"But he is a monster." He said and she glared at him.

"He is not a monster." She sneered and got up. "I had no idea you were so prejudice." She said darkly.

"I didn't mean it like that Bec-."

"Yes you did." She said her back to him as she leaned against the railing.

"Becca, I didn't mean that." He said as he got up and walked over to her.

"It doesn't change who he is Andy, he is a good person." She said and covered her face as tears came to her eyes. "And sometimes I feel so useless not being able to help him." She said her voice cracking.

"Becca werewolves are dangerous-."

"Remus is not dangerous Andy." She said and turned to him as he stared at her. "He isn't. He always takes precautions, it isn't like you think."

She turned back to the water and stared at the waves lapping up on the shore and receding back before crashing back on to the shore. Andrew stayed silent and they stood there for a long while until he cleared his throat.

"You're right." He said and she looked at him.

"I don't really like the idea, it does make me a bit edgy but you know, I trust your judgment. Just be careful. These types of things can get out of control real fast. Where does he…you know-."

"In the basement. I've put reinforcement charms all over; there is no way he can get out."

"Wow…I never saw it, you know…Remus being a werewolf. When did you find out?"

"When we were in school."

"It doesn't bother you the slightest?"

"No, because that's not who he is Andy, he is Remus, every bit human that you and I are, save a few hours each month. It doesn't change who he is." She said fiercely and shook her head to herself. "I should get home. I'll see you later Andy."

"Becca." He said as he took her hand. "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you later." She said and walked back in to the house.

"Leaving so soon?" Andrew's uncle said as she walked in to the living room.

"Yeah, it was good to see you again Ben."

"You too sweetheart." He said and she grabbed some floo powder and lit up the fireplace and flooed back home.


	47. Chapter 47

Rebecca stepped in to the house and felt a cold chill hanging over the house. She pulled her arms around herself as she glanced at the clock seeing it was 4 in the morning. She made her way down to the basement and felt the door was locked. She unlocked it with a simple alohamora and stepped in to the basement. It was even colder down here. She squinted through the darkness and her eyes landed on the cage in the corner where Remus was curled up on a small cot, his naked body littered with scratches and bite marks. Her heart fell as she stared at him shivering and she grabbed the keys from off the wall and ran to the cage door and unlocked it. She hurried over to him and touched his face lightly.

"Oh merlin you're ice cold. Come on lets get you upstairs." She said and helped to sit him up and he gave her a small moan.

"Come on lets get you warm." She said, wrapping her arm around his middle, careful to not touch any cuts and helped lift him up.

"Remus do you think you can help me a little?" She asked as she tried to stand up with him and nearly toppled over with him. He didn't make a sound as his face buried in to her neck, his body still limp and she sighed and magically lifted him up and brought him upstairs to the bedroom. She started a roaring fire in front of the bed and she got out bandages and paste and got to work on his cuts.

"Becky.' He mumbled as she applied some paste to a rather large cut on his chest and he gave a small lurch from the pain.

"I know, I'm sorry." She said and kissed his forehead.

Once she had him bandages up she made sure he had plenty of covers before getting herself ready for bed, thankful she didn't have to go in to work that day, and crawled in to bed next to him before drifting off to sleep.

She was woken up by a shift in the bed and she sat up and looked at the clock on the bedside that read five past noon.

"Remus?" She said softly as she leaned over to him and he slowly pushed his covers off himself and opened his eyes and looked at her. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I'll cook you up something to eat." She said and he reached over and took her hand.

"I'm fine." He said and brought it slowly to his lips and kissed it. "Thank you." He pulled her closer to him and he shifted so he could face her as she curled up in front of him and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than I normally feel after a moon. Thank you. How is Andrew?" He asked and she was silent for a moment, remembering what he had said about Remus.

"He's fine."

* * *

"How can a wedding be so stressful?" Lily asked as she walked in to the kitchen looking frazzled.

"Whats going on now?"

"Everything." She said and leaned against the counter as Rebecca frosted the chocolate cake in front of her for James' birthday party that night.

"And on top of that its James' birthday today and I still have a bunch of things that need to be done before the wedding Saturday."

"Don't worry about it, everything will work out." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"What if it doesn't Becky?"

"Well then it doesn't. Either way, stressing about it isn't going to help the situation."

"Becky I don't need that right now, I need to focus." Lily said and turned around and leaned against the counter as Rebecca splashed her with water and Lily spun around with a glare.

"What was that for?"

"You need to cool off." Rebecca said with a shrug and turned back to the cake and suddenly felt water splash her in the back and turned around.

"What was THAT for?" She asked and Lily smirked and shrugged. Rebecca took a deep breath and turned back to the cake as Lily turned back to her notebook. Rebecca looked at the bowl of frosting in front of her and dipped her hand in it and walked over to Lily and slung an arm around her shoulder.

"Have some frosting." She said and smeared Lily's face with it and Lily gasped as Rebecca started to giggle.

"You did not just do that." Lily said and grabbed an egg from the carton sitting on the counter and smashed it in to Rebecca's hair and laughed as the yoke slid down the front of her face.

"Here, have a little flour." Rebecca said and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at Lily who screamed and grabbed the hose from the sink and started to spray Rebecca.

"No!" Rebecca laughed and grabbed the half stick of butter off the counter and smooshed it all over Lily's face and crumbled to the ground laughing.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" James asked as he appeared at the doorway and looked at the giant mess Rebecca and Lily had managed to make.

"Cooking." Rebecca said as she looked at Lily and they burst out laughing all over again.

"Where is Lily and what have you done to her?" James asked cautiously.

"You have a little frosting right here." Rebecca said and smeared the frosting in Lily's face.

"Becky we've made such a mess." Lily said as she pushed her hand away.

"Eh. It's not that bad." Rebecca said and got up.

"Not that bad, Becky look at the place." Lily said firmly as she pointed to the mess all over the floor.

"Hey, bring back fun Lily, fun Lily don't go towards the light." Rebecca said as she grabbed Lily and shook her.

"Oh stop it Becky, we've made such a mess, its going to take forever to clean up and there are still so many things I have to do." Lily said and sighed.

"Well it was fun while it lasted." Rebecca sighed as she started to clean up the mess and Lily walked out muttering about taking a shower.

"So that's for me right?" James asked as he looked at the cake on the counter.

"Maybe." She said with a smile and grabbed a towel and wiped her face. "Ugh I need a shower."

* * *

"Prongs, we're here." Sirius called out as they walked in to the house and James groaned from the other room.

"Come on man this is your last night of freedom." Sirius said with a grin as he glanced at Lily sitting on the couch next to him. "No offense Lily." He said sheepishly.

"Hey Prongs." Remus said with a small wave as he walked in to the living room with Peter. "Hey Lily." He said with a small smile and Rebecca walked in behind them holding bags in each hand..

"Alright Lily, we are going to make this the best night ever, last night of freedom." She said and winked at James as she set the bags on one of the chairs.

"Becky what is all this?" Lily asked as she walked over and tried to look in to the bags but Rebecca covered them up.

"No peeking, you boys get out." Rebecca said as she looked at the guys.

"Alright well I suppose I'll see you tomorrow dear." James said awkwardly as he gave Lily a kiss.

"Mate this is going to be the best night of your life." Sirius said as he slung an arm around James' shoulders.

"No strippers." Lily said and Sirius scoffed.

"As if." He said and Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Come on Lily, let the man live."

"Sirius." She said crossly and Rebecca grabbed Lily's arm.

"It will be fine." She said over Lily's shoulder.

"No it will not be fine." Lily said and turned back to James.

"Wait until you see what I have planned for you Miss Bride to Be." Rebecca said with a grin.

"Wait what?" James said as his eyebrows rose up.

"Bye boys." She said with a wave as Sirius smiled and dragged James out.

"I don't like the sound of that Pads." James said as Sirius led him out.

"Becky-." Lily said and was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"Be right back." Rebecca said and ran to the door and let in Jenny, Tessa, Marlene, Alice and Emmeline.

"Whooooo lets get this party started!" Marlene said with a wide grin.

* * *

"Ooooh look, y'can see pretty gold thingies." Peter said as he sat swaying in his chair, pointing in the air in front of him.

"What gold thingies, I wanna see the pretty gold thingies." Sirius said as he leaned over and fell out of his chair and Peter burst in to a fit of giggles.

"There they go, round and round and round and round and rou-." Peter said once he recovered and gasped as he looked at Sirius sprawled across the floor. "Whatcha doing on the floor mate?" Peter asked and held out his hand towards Sirius. "Take ma hand buddy." Peter said and Sirius reached out in the opposite direction of Peter's hand.

"Where are the gold thingies?" Remus asked as he leaned over looking around.

"Right there." Peter said pointing to the air.

"Prongsie, muh eyes are all funny, gimme ur glasses." Remus said as he reached out to James' face. James held them out to Remus who got up and grabbed them, he turned around too fast and tripped over his own feet, falling but managed to grab the table and stabilize himself.

"I'm alright." He said holding up his drink and put the glasses on upside down. "Muh eyes are still all funny." Remus said and handed the glasses back to James.

"Oooh, my thongue! 'ook at tha' my thongue' gone green!" Frank said as he tried to talk and stick his tongue out at the same time.

"Is it?" Benjy asked as he looked at Frank's tongueclosely.

"Hey guys, wanna buy a gerbil?" James asked as he leaned against the table.

"I want a gerbil." Peter said excitedly.

"Hang on, lemme check." James said as he checked his pockets. "Ah darn, fresh out, I can order ya one if ya like."

"Do they come wrapped in aluminininium foil?" asked Sirius, "S'pretty and shiny!"

"Shiiiiiinyyyyyy!" Peter agreed, "Teeheeheehee!"

"Want ta hear a joke?" Fabian asked as he looked at his brother next to him.

"Yeah!" Gideon said excitedly.

"Alright…" Fabian said and paused trying to remember what he was going to say. "It was something about talking muffins."

"Talking muffins?" Gideon asked oddly.

"Yeah, talking muffins." Fabian said trailing off. "It was funny though." He said with a shrug.

Frank walked to the bar, having had gone to the bathroom and watched as Sirius stood up on his chair, gripping the back to try and stay steady and ended up squatting on the chair, unable to actually stand up.

"We're plannin' on leaving our bodies an meeting with th' mother ship next Tuesday" he said pointing back over his shoulder to indicate who 'we' was, "Wanna come?"

"Yeah, wanna come?" replied James and slapped Sirius on the back with a little too much enthusiasm and knocked Sirius out of the chair and he laid sprawled out on the floor laughing and James bent down to help him up but ended up falling on to Sirius.

"Hey, heeheeheehee, hey, like, with that, those ubtuckted... ub... obular..." Peter scratched his head

"Abducted?" Remus offered.

"Tha'sit! Abducted cows from all over th' place?" Peter finished

"Wha' did th' cows ever do to yooooou?" James asked suspiciously as he got up from the floor, swaying slightly.  
Sirius grabbed his drink from off the table and stood up on the chair he had been trying to stand up on and made his way on to the table and struck a pose. "I'm a simple cow, living a simple life, but sometimes I feel explooooooooooited!" he took a swig and fell on his butt before muttering something about sleep and passing out on the table top.  
James looked at his friend for a second and decided to finish the song for him, "And Ireland will never be freeeeeeeee until, I can marry my brooootheeeeer!"

"You don't have a brother." Remus pointed out who was now trying to pry the rest of Sirius's drink from his hand.

"Don't I?" James asked confused.

"Nope." Remus said with a smile and drank back the rest of Sirius' drink.

"So firs' they take away me right t' marry muh brother, then they take away me right teh 'ave a brother all tagetha?" he said sounding like it was a sudden revelation as he looked at Frank who seemed deep in thought.

"Sue the bastards!" Frank said and held up his glass.

Fabian and Gideon had spent the past 45 minutes trying to work the magical Juke Box - not that long considering the state they were in. Fabian gave up and turned to Frank.

"Would you look at the size of the hair I just yanked out of my nose!" Fabian said as he held up a hair and Frank moved to the other side of the room without a word.  
Gideon gave the jukebox a kick and shouted something that sounded like 'Wimmin's Knickers!" and the Juke Box kicked into action...

"Jeremiah was a bullfrooog, was a good frieeend of miiiiine, I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him a'drink his wiiiiiiiiiiiine!" James sang and Frank, Sirius and the twins joined in, between the five singers none of them could quite remember the actual words, but each of them had their own ideas as to what they should be, even though the Juke Box was playing full blast right behind them.  
Fabian and Gideon tried to do the tango with out much success as both were trying to lead, while Peter was trying to shake Benjy awake, all while Sirius danced up on the table top, stripping off his shirt and swinging it around trying to sing 'I'm too sexy' but forgot the words and just hummed along.

* * *

Rebecca heard a knock on the front door of the cottage and she lifted her head from the pillow on the couch and looked around slightly hazing from the drinking earlier that night. She grabbed her wand off the table and stumbled to the door and gripped the handle as she pointed the wand at the crack in the door ready to attack and came face to face with a drunken Gideon.

"Hey baby, what's your sign?" He said sleazily as he swayed drunkenly and she rolled her eyes and shut the door in his face.

"Hey guys I found it." Gideon called out before there was another knock at the door.

"Rebecca it's me, Caradoc, please open the door." Came from the other side of the door and she opened the door and looked at Caradoc. She looked over Caradoc's shoulder and saw Sirius, Peter and a glow in the dark James.

"What did they _do _to James?"

"Well Sirius thought it would be a good idea to make him stand out because it was his bachelor party and all…but he forgot how to get rid of it." Caradoc said as he scratched the back of his head.

"They forgot about it anyway... and then they ended up sending him up a hill covered in the stuff to relieve himself... I'm pretty sure half of Godric's Hollow saw him..."  
Raven snorted, "Oh God, what else did they do?"

"There was a lot of singing, and among other things, Sirius declared the pub an independent nation, and attempted to sue the people upstairs for 'violating the airspace'." He said and she laughed as she looked at Sirius trying to walk around.

"Nice uh hair by the way." Caradoc said as he looked at her bright pink hair.

"Yeah thanks. You've been assigned to drunken duty huh?" She asked and Caradoc sighed and shrugged as Remus saw Rebecca and he stumbled over towards her.

"Becky, I missed you." He said as he reached out to her and tripped in the doorway and fell in to her, nearly knocking her over as she was barely able to stay standing.

"Oh, sorry." Remus said sheepishly and stood up and gave everyone a wave.

"Thank you Caradoc, good luck with the rest- Black keep your clothes on." She shouted as Sirius began to take of his shirt.

"Thanks." Caradoc said and walked back to the others as she closed the door and looked at Remus who was looking around looking lost.

"Has this always been here?" He asked as he looked at the living room.

"What?"

"This room. I could've sworn it was over here just a little…while…ago." He said trailing off and she wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" He asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"To bed, we have the wedding tomorrow." She said and sat him down on the bed.

"Have you always had pink hair?" He asked as she got his pajamas out for him.

"Yes, yes I have." She said and handed him his pajamas and he started to get dressed. He started to pull off his shirt and got stuck halfway.

"B-Becky." He said as he struggled to get it off.

"God you must be more hammered than I am." She said as she walked over and helped him get it off and handed him his t-shirt.

"I don't feel too good." He said as he stared at the ground.

"Like pukey not feel good?" She asked as she observed him and he shot up and started towards the bathroom and she heard him heave everything he had had to drink that night.

She came to the doorway and saw he had indeed not made it to the toilet and had spewed all over the floor as he leaned against the sink.

"Well that's great." She said with a sigh and went to get her wand and she heard him throw up again.

"Geeze how much did you have to drink tonight Remus?" She asked as he held his head in the toilet bowl.

"Never again." He groaned before throwing up again and she cleaned up the mess he had made before brushing her teeth.

"Well when you're done, brush your teeth and come to bed." She said as she pat him on the back and he threw up again as she made her way to the bed and laid down.

* * *

Rebecca stepped out of the shower and magically dried her now brown hair before stepping in to the bedroom.

"Remus, wake up." She said as she leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"Hmmmm." He moaned and grabbed her pillow and covered his face.

"I have a hangover tonic for you, come on, get up and get ready." She said and smacked his butt before she started to get ready.

"My head is killing me; I don't think I have ever drunk like that before." He said as he slowly sat up. "Did you have pink hair?" He asked confused as he looked around

"No, I don't know what you're talking about." She said and pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and pulled them on as he looked at her confused.

"I must have drunk more than I thought; I could have sworn you had pink hair." He said and rubbed his face before reaching over to his nightstand and grabbing the cup of green liquid.

"This doesn't look right." He said as he looked at it.

"Drink it, you'll feel a lot better, come on, we have an hour before we have to be at the Potter's house, hurry up." She said and went to walk out but stopped at the doorway and looked at him.

"I did have pink hair actually, you aren't entirely crazy." She said and stuck out her tongue before heading down the hall to get something to eat.

"Do you want some breakfast?"

"I'm not really feeling it right now." He said from the bedroom.

"Alright well I'll just make you some toast or something, you need to have something in your stomach or the tonic will make you sick all over again." She said as she started with the toast.

"Where have you been? Lily is freaking out." Marlene said as Rebecca stepped in to the house.

"I'm on time, Lily told me to be here at ten and it's- oh its ten thirty." Rebecca said as she looked at her watch.

"She is upstairs, hurry up, Tessa and Jenny are waiting to do hair and makeup." Marlene said and Rebecca hurried up the stairs and saw Jenny and Tessa standing outside one of the rooms talking to each other.

"Oh thank goodness you're here." Jenny said as they rushed over to her.

"She is freaking out." Tessa said and pushed Rebecca in to the room and shut the door behind her.

"Hey uh Lily." Rebecca said casually as she looked at Lily leaning against the wall looking out the window.

"Where have you been Becky?" Lily asked frantically.

"Sorry, hey what's going on?" Rebecca asked as she laid down her dress and walked over to Lily.

"What if this is a mistake? I mean we used to fight all the time, we hated each other." Lily said quickly and Rebecca smiled.

"It's not funny." She said and started to pace.

"Lily, you and James love each other so much and you guys are absolutely crazy for each other."

"But-."

"Lily you love James don't you?"

"Yes, but-."

"And he loves you. What more do you need than two people who love each other?" She asked and Lily stared at her before sighing. "And you guys are going to have a dozen little babies and grow old together, isn't that what you want?" She asked and Lily smiled.

"Maybe not a dozen."

"Hopefully not a dozen because knowing you guys, they will be super smart like you with James' sense of trouble." She said and Lily laughed.

"Yeah." She said and sat down.

"It's perfectly normal to feel nervous; I might be concerned if you weren't." Rebecca said smiling and Lily smiled. "Alright I'm going to get Jen and Tess in here to do their thing." Rebecca said and went to the door and let everyone in and Jenny and Tessa got to work on Lily before starting with Rebecca.

Rebecca walked downstairs after getting her hair and make up done and saw someone standing by the front window looking outside. He turned around and Rebecca stared in shock as she looked at Sirius who had cut his hair so it was now above his ears and had shaven the goatee from his face.

"Wow." She said with a smile and he smirked at her.

"Yeah, I know thanks." He said and she frowned.

"Oh get over yourself." She muttered and he looked her up and down in her dress.

"You look alright I suppose." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah I suppose you look alright too." She said smugly and Remus appeared at the doorway.

"Becky you are a sight to behold, you look absolutely amazing.' He said as he walked over and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Remus." She said.

"Guys what are you doing, come on." James said from the doorway and disappeared.

"I guess its show time." Rebecca said as she kissed Remus' cheek and looked at Sirius with a frown and walked out of the room.

"See you in a bit mate." Sirius said and pat Remus on the back as he followed after Rebecca and found her waiting for him.

"Could you take any longer?" Rebecca asked as she held her bouquet in her hand and he shrugged and held out his arm with a smile as they walked outside down the asile.

"You're walking too fast." Rebecca hissed quietly as she nudged him with her arm.

"I am not, you're walking too slow."

"Bullshit, walk to the tempo of the music."

"I am."

"No you're not you're walking like twice the tempo."

"Well that may be so but I am still walking at a tempo."

"You are impossible."

"No you are."

"I am not, nothing gets done with you, and it has to be your way or no way."

"I could say the same about you."

"Arrogant asshole."

"Whiny bitch." He said as they parted and went off to the sides as the wedding march came on and everyone looked to the door as Lily stood there with her father. Rebecca glanced at James who was staring at her with a wide smile on his face; she couldn't remember seeing him so happy before. She looked back at Lily who was wearing the same grin as James was as she walked down the aisle towards him. Rebecca felt tears forming in her eyes as Lily walked up and she discreetly wiped them away and looked at Sirius who gave her a smile. Lily's father gave her a kiss before she walked up next to James with tears in her own eyes.

"And now introducing for the first time ever, Mr. and Mrs. James and Lily Potter."

James spun Lily around on the dance floor and went into a dip, which made Lily laugh as her hair brushed the floor. Rebecca laughed too and took a sip from her champagne before gazing over the tables of guests also watching the newly weds. Frank and Alice Longbottom were both grinning from ear to ear, hands clasped together across their table, at that same table, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Moody were sitting. Emmeline Vance was clapping lightly and smiling, she was seated at the same table as the Twins and Hagrid, who was shedding a tear while watching.  
At Rebecca's own table Remus, Peter and Sirius were all grinning like some odd sort of brotherly parents. Rebecca smiled to herself and leaned back against Remus who laid a hand on her waist and kissed her cheek with a smile.

Soon Sirius and James were out on the dance floor... dancing with each other. Lily was laughing at them and the reactions of her parents, who had only met James about 5 times before...

"Mind if I have this dance?" Sirius asked Rebecca as he stood in front of her.

"Me?" She asked as she sipped on her champagne.

"No, the lovely lady behind you." He said and she smirked.

"Hey." Remus said and Rebecca stood up and glanced at Remus with a smile.

"What's wrong Remus? Don't want to dance with Black?"

"He is too grabby for my taste; keep your hands to yourself Pads." Remus said with a smile and Sirius laughed.

"You don't have to worry mate, its just Walcott." Sirius said with a grin and she scoffed.

"No one hears a word of this." She said and took Sirius' hand as they walked out to the dance floor and he spun her around and she lost her footing as he caught her and pulled her back up.

"Oh very smooth, suppose I had twisted my ankle or something?" She asked as he laid his hand on her waist and rolled his eyes.

"You're a healer."

"So, what if I wasn't?"

"Well then I wouldn't have done that." He said dryly. "Do you have to whine so much?"

"I don't whine."

"I believe what you just did would be called whining."

"Hey, it was concern for my well being."

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked as she brought her eyes to his.

"Some times." She said with a small smile.

"You know you're lucky Moony is so damn patient, we would have never worked out." He said and she smiled.

"We would probably fight all the time."

"You would never stop bitching."

"You would never give up your playboy lifestyle and cheat on me constantly." She said with a shrug and he frowned.

"Hey." He said seriously and she raised an eyebrow. "I may be a lot of things, but I am not a cheater."

"Right." She said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't cheat on you." He said as he stared at her intensely and she felt her stomach flutter for a moment and she took a deep breath.

"You would always have something bad to say about my cooking."

"Your cooking isn't half bad actually; I think we're good there." He said with a smile.

"Clean shaven works a lot better for you, you clean up well." She said and he looked down at her.

"You don't look too shabby yourself. The dress looks nice."

"You don't look half bad in a suit." She said and paused as he started to smile again. "Hey, don't get used to this, I have had a little to drink and my judgment is a little hazy."

"Don't worry, I've had a little to drink and my judgment is a little hazy as well."

"Good, we have come to an understanding. Thanks for the dance." She said as the song ended and she broke away from him and returned to the table.

"I used to hate going to weddings." Marlene said with a sigh and took a sip of her champagne.

"Why is that?" Rebecca asked casually as she got herself champagne.

"Ah well, all the grandmas used to poke me and say I'd be next." She gave a wicked smirk, "The next funeral I go to, I'm gonna poke them and tell them that they'll be next!"  
Rebecca snorted and choked on the drink she had been swallowing and Remus pat her on the back as she grabbed the glass of water next to her and took a long drink and cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She said and saw Sirius stand up with a glass in hand.

Everyone looked up and got quiet as he cleared his throat.

"I dear say it has come time for the custom slightly tipsy Best Man speech," he said with a grin. Everyone clapped and there were a couple of wolf whistles and he winked at the twins with a smile and he laughed and looked at James and Lily sitting together.

Sirius looked down at James and studied him for a second, "What can I say about good old James Potter?"

"The usual 'devilishly handsome' goes down well." said James with a smile and Sirius laughed and shook his head.

"No, you're not getting away that easily, I'm dead set on embarrassing you before the end of this speech." Sirius looked up at everyone, "They say there's one person out there for you, that when you meet them the stars are aligned and all is right blah, blah, blah, yada, yada, yada..." he waved his hand in the air, "And for good old Prongsie here, that person was... _me_." Sirius grinned and prodded himself in the chest, "I saw him chase after this girl for years, the same girl who the first time she saw him, tried to jinx his head off! Of course Prongs fell head over heals for her! She was special... not everyone shows their love for another like that and he would always come crawling to me wondering what he was doing wrong after asking her out time and time again. It was embarrassing to say the _least_. But then, he deflated his ego and stopped pranking so much and I was convinced it was a waste of time until I realized what a wonderful and amazing person she was, you know, when she wasn't hexing the hell out of my mate here." He said looking at Lily and she smiled and held a hand over her chest. "Mate you did real well, and I wish you both all the happiness in the world. To James and Lily Potter." He said as he held up his glass and everyone gave a round of applause and he sat down.

Eventually the reception was over, and there were only 8 people sitting in large wedding tent that had been used. They all sat around one table, holding their drinks and reminiscing over their old school days. Their minds didn't even touch on the war they were all in the middle of at the moment... nothing was worrying them.  
Lily took another piece of cake that was left over; the house elves had made far too much, and started eating it.  
James poured some melted chocolate over it for Lily, who smiled and took another bite.

"Is that nice?" asked Peter

"No it's really revolting." replied Lily, "I always eat stuff I hate."

Rebecca gave a light laugh and pat Peter on the shoulder and he rolled his eyes and took a drink of his champagne.  
They had all started talking over the table, several conversations were going on at once, and Rebecca decided if Sirius got to do his own little drunken speech perhaps she might do her own.  
She tapped her glass, but they were all talking too loudly to hear.  
She tapped it again much to the same effect.

"Hey! Listen up _laaaadies_!" Rebecca said standing on her chair and stamping her foot.  
The Marauders shot her reproachful looks, not all that fond of being called ladies

"I have a couple of promises I will keep to you guys, seeing as you're my friends and all..." She said with a grin. "When you're sad, I'll get you drunk or hyper on sugar and will help you plot revenge against the sorry asshole who made you sad. When you are blue, I'll try to get out whatever you're choking on, I hear crow bars work nicely. When you smile, I'll know you got laaaaaid. When you're scared I will pay you out about it _every_ chance I get! When you're worried, I'll tell you horrible stories about how much worse it could be and then tell you to quit whining! ...Uuuuummmm." She said and pondered for a second before continuing, "When you're confused, I'll use little words to explain. When you are sick, stay the hell away from me until you're better! I don't want whatever you have! And finally, when you fall, I'll point and laugh at you until long after it's lost its humor." She bowed and then added. "Remember, a friend will help you move. A really good friend will help you move a body. Let me know if I ever need to bring a shovel!"  
They all laughed and clapped, and then Lily and James stood to leave. They weren't going on a honeymoon because they needed to stay here for the Order. The closest thing they were getting was three days to themselves, no one would come and bother them, not even for Order business.  
In true fashion of the gang, they immediately started trying to make sure the couple would be highly embarrassed before leaving. Sirius made a very inappropriate comment implying the newly weds' activities once they got home, Jenny patted James on the shoulder and told him that 'he'd be great', Rebecca blew them a kiss before adding "Erection Protection!", Peter tried to make a hand gesture, but he was laughing too much to get it right, and Remus smiled and waved, always the gentleman.

"I swear to Merlin, you guys are so humiliating!" Lily said before James swung her over his shoulder, (she started muttering about the fact that she was not a possession to be flung over one's shoulder) James then gave the Marauders the thumbs up, nodded to the girls, and disappeared.

* * *

**I know its been a long time (for me) since i updated but as of lately i havent been very motivated, I keep get stupid writers block and when i used to want to write i now want to sleep, i had no idea how tiring having a job and going to school would be but i will try my best to try and at least get one chapter out a week. **

**We have officially hit 10K views which is amazing and you guys are amazing**


	48. Chapter 48

Rebecca, Lily and Marlene all walked down the path that led from Madam Dawson's house after having had spent a portion of the evening there and Rebecca stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"Becky, something wrong?" Lily asked and Rebecca held out her hand.

"I don't know, I think this war is starting to make me paranoid." She said with a light smile and raised her eyebrows in shock as she looked at Lily and Marlene. "Oh god, I am turning in to Moody."

"No you're not." Lily said as she looped her arm through Rebecca's and led her down the path.

"It starts with the paranoia, then I'm going to start saying things like 'constant vigilance' whenever there is a silence in the room and I am going to start lecturing people about wands in the back pockets talking about great wizards that have lost their buttocks." She said dramatically as she put a hand over her forehead.

"Hey you're even starting to limp like him." Marlene teased and Rebecca glared and stuck her tongue out.

"Crap, I forgot my keys on the counter." Rebecca said with a sigh as she felt her pockets.

"Alright we can just go back." Lily said as they all turned around to go back.

They were about to turn the corner and Rebecca felt her stomach drop as a green skull in the air came in to view.

"Oh god." Rebecca said breathlessly as she sprinted towards the house.

"Becky." Lily cried after her as she ran to the front door throwing it open and gasped as she saw the dead bloody body of Madam Dawson. Behind her on the wall was writing in what Rebecca was sure was blood and soon Marlene and Lily came in behind her and Lily gave a shriek as she gripped on to Marlene. Rebecca wondered how this could have happened. They hadn't even left the house ten minutes ago and Madam Dawson had been more than alive. Rebecca quickly hurried over to the body knowing there was no hope as she felt for the pulse and held back tears as she closed the eyes and looked around at the evident struggle. There was blood spattered all over the other walls making it look like some bloody horror film. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked at the body of Madam Dawson before looking away.

* * *

"I can't believe this has happened." Edgar said as he leaned against the mantle staring in to the fire.

"I know." Benjy said from the couch as he stared at the floor.

"Shit." Edgar said.

"I know." Benjy said.

"Shit."

"Yes, I know." Benjy said and put his face in his hands.

"Shit."

"Say it one more time Edgar and I will hit your face with a pillow." Frank said from the other side of the room.

Rebecca stared at the piece of paper in front of her. She had been the one to write down the writing from the wall. It was in several different languages, all different writing, at least 5 different people. Some of it was in Latin, some of it in French and the other three she didn't know.

A tabby cat appeared at the window and tapped with its paw and Frank rushed over and opened it up as it came in and transfigured in to Professor McGonagall.

"I do wish this were under better circumstances." She said softly.

"Join the club." Frank said as McGonagall walked over to Rebecca.

"Is that it?" She asked and Rebecca looked up at her and rubbed her face as she held out the paper.

"Yeah, that's it." She said with a sigh and got up.

"We'll have Professor Owens take a look at it." She said as she folded it and pocketed it. "Thank you Rebecca." She said and Rebecca nodded. "Why don't you get home?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'll see you all later." Rebecca said with a sloppy wave towards everyone and headed towards the front door.

"Hey Becky, you going to be alright?" Frank asked as he walked over to her.

"Yeah…I'll be fine." She said and rubbed her temples. "I mean it could have been us too, we hadn't even been gone for ten minutes. All of us could have been dead." She said and looked out the window.

"I should probably get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

"Try and get some sleep." He said and pat her on the back and she nodded and walked out of the headquarters and headed back home to see Remus.

She stumbled in to the house and Remus appeared at the doorway of the kitchen. She hung up her jacket and sighed as she turned to him.

"Come here." He said as he held his arms out to her and she staggered towards him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Remus there was so much blood." She said weakly, burying her face in to his neck as he rubbed her back.

"How about we get you a nice hot bath and get you to bed." He asked and she nodded as he picked her up and walked with her down the hall and got the bath running.

* * *

Rebecca walked down Diagon alley glancing in to the stores every once in a while. She stopped at the quidditch shop and looked at the newest broom on display, the Cleansweep Five. Oh how she missed quidditch. She couldn't remember the last time that she had even taken her broom out of its case. She glanced down the street and her breath caught in her throat as she saw Lucius and Rabastan step out of a store and she ducked in to the quidditch shop. She knew they probably wouldn't start a scene in the middle of the busy Diagon Alley but still, she wanted no such confrontation with some of the most dangerous Death Eaters. She watched them through the window carefully wondering if they had seen her and she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she spun around and gave a sigh when she saw Fabian.

"Whoa, are you alright Becky?"

"Yeah, Lucius and Rodolphus are out there, just hiding out. What are you doing here?"

"Picking up a broom for the nephew, he is almost 5 now." He said as he held up a small looking broom, about half the size of a normal broom.

"A quidditch buff at five?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and he smiled and shrugged.

"I see a future beater like his uncle." Fabian said as he puffed out his chest.

"Right, hopefully he has more brains." She said with a smile as she poked him and checked outside.

"Alright I think they're gone, I'll see you later." She said and pat him on the shoulder before heading out.

"See you Becky." He said with a small wave and she continued down the street.

"Well, well, well." Someone said as she stepped out of Florish and Blotts and turned and her heart stopped for a moment as she looked at Lucius and Rodolphus. How could she have been so stupid? She wondered how fast she would be able to draw her wand if they went for theirs; she had always been a quick draw. Wait they weren't even wearing their masks or anything, they would not risk their reputations like this, she was fine.

"Hello." She said curtly and went to pass them but they stood in front of her, prohibiting her from passing.

"You know it's only a matter of time." Lucius said as he leaned in towards her.

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Lucius said as he looked her up and down slowly and clicked his tongue.

"Pity."

"Out of my way." She said through gritted teeth but they didn't move and she pushed past them, casting a glance behind her as she continued down the street and saw them still watching her and she made her way to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"I assume that Alastor has filled you all in on why you are here. With Miss Walcott obtaining the portkey and with the help of our Potions Mistress Natasha Halding, we have managed to pinpoint the exact location of the portkey." Dumbledore said as he looked at everyone from behind his desk.

"I have at last accomplished my task." Professor Halding said. "And I can now tell you with great confidence that the Portkey location is exactly 1140km southeast of our exact location."  
Benjy Fenwick produced a map out of thin air and he and Caradoc lent over it looking slightly perplexed to investigate where exactly 1140km southeast of the Scottish Highlands was.

"Where are we?" Benjy asked.

"Up here." Caradoc said said.

"Oh, I thought we were here."

"No, that's Egypt you git."

"Oh, haha... ok, which way's east?"

"That way"

"No that's west"

"Oh, oh yeah, whoops."

"It's Paris" said Remus almost straight away without even glancing at the map.

Benjy and Caradoc stopped their complicated location-finding and glared at him mockingly.

"I'm Moony and I know everything." James said sarcastically and Remus grinned.

"Yes Paris, the exact center." Natasha said.

"What is Voldemort doing in Paris?" Edgar asked confused.

"Because no one would look for him there?" questioned Emmeline Vance

"I bet he's in the Haunted Mansion in Euro Disney..." Rebecca muttered. "Or the Pirates of the Caribbean ride." She said and Remus gave a sideways smile at her.

"Our best form of action I think is to just start searching for him." Moody said.

"Paris is a big place." James pointed out. "Needle, plus haystack. Not easy."

"Albus... I do not have a good feeling about this." Elphias said. "Do not just go in swinging off the bat."

"Natasha's potion will pin point a location about forty five meters square once we get close enough." said Dumbledore, he glanced at Moody for a second, "I suggest we send a team down to attempt to find it. This is a find only mission though. If you seen anything out of the ordinary, anything that could even remotely be linked to a Death Eater lair, I want coordinates, descriptions and accounts, but under no circumstances will you be going in and confronting until we are ready. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." replied Frank for the whole group as everyone looked at each other.

* * *

The Paris Group wandered around the streets of Paris, consisting of seven; James, Sirius, Rebecca, Moody, Benjy, Frank and Caradoc, all looking somewhat lost and a little too high strung in the middle of Paris.

"I thought French women walked around topless..." Sirius said sounding disappointed that all the females he had seen so far were fully clothed.

"You know that's really rude." Rebecca said dryly.

"I don't think Padfoot has ever tried to pass himself off as polite though." James said with a cheeky smile.

"Asshole." She muttered.

"Bitch." Sirius said as he gave her a small shove.

"Man whore." She shot back and put her foot out in front of him almost making him fall flat on his face.

"Ah, the good old days." James said with a sigh. "You'd never think we were part of an elite fighting force against the darkness threatening to overcome the Wizarding World." He said with a broad smile as Sirius and Rebecca glared at each other.

"Merlin! There's nothing here, it's all quite and perfectly normal... This is where the potion says the Portkey lead... well actually in the bush there, but that's not the point." Frank said as he looked at the map.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked as she leaned over to look at the map.

"We've done tests and there's been no magic done within 5 meters of said bush."

"But there _must_ have been to have the Portkey lead here!"

"We know, it makes no sense." Moody said sounding extremely frustrated..  
Benjy groaned. "Ok, where the hell are we? Frank can you hand me the map? Alastor's gotten us lost."

"Do you want fries with that?" Frank asked with a cheesy grin.

"We are not lost, we're near Notre Dame." Moody said confidently.

"Sure Alastor, you only know that because you heard the bells ten minutes ago." Caradoc said as he leaned over towards Benjy and looked at the map. "We're... _Rue Dante?_ ...where the hell is Rue Dante? Is that even how you say it?"

"Oh this is _brilliant_... we're supposed to be saving the world and we can't even pronounce the street we're on." Benjy said with a sigh.

"Why don't we stop and ask?" Rebecca suggested.

"No, we don't need to, we are right here." Moody said as he pointed to the map.

"No, we just passed Rue Papin, that's right here." Frank said.

"No we didn't, Rue Papin was way back there." She said and leaned in towards the map again and Moody grabbed it and looked at it more clearly.

"We're fine." He said and folded the map and pocketed it away.

"Men." She grumbled. "You know what? I'll ask for help since you guys won't alright?" She said and walked off to talk to a couple standing in front of a café and walked back and held her hand out for the map. Moody pulled it out from his pocket and begrudgingly handed it to her.

"We're right here." She said as she pointed to an intersection and turned and continued down the street.

"Women, can't live with them, can't live with out them huh?" Benjy asked with a light laugh as Moody rolled his eyes.  
And then it started raining...

"_Thank you_ Mother Nature. We love you too!" yelled Sirius and then James offered to dance with him in the rain.

"Oh would you too stop that!" Benjy muttered casting a Dry Charm on himself.

"Come on Padfoot, don't you know how to lead? Dip me!"

"Fenwick! What do you think you're doing? A Muggle could have seen you! _Constant vigilance_ man! _Caution_!"

"You know Moody you're so up tight." Rebecca said as she turned around walking backwards with a grin. "We really need to go get you drunk."

* * *

Lily stared at the little pink plus sign in front of her wide eyed.

"Lily, is everything alright?" Marlene asked from the other side of the door. Lily stared at the other three pregnancy tests on the counter and sighed to herself as she looked around the bathroom.

"Y-yeah." Lily said and bit her lip. Raising a child in the midst of a war had never been something that Lily had expected to do. Silently she wondered if she was ready to be a mother or James a father for that matter. They hadn't really discussed having a child. Would he want a child right now?

"What's it say?" Marlene asked and Lily got up from the toilet and opened the door and held up the pregnancy test. Marlene screamed and hugged Lily tight.

"Lily you're going to be a mommy!" She said and pulled back at the sullen looking Lily.

"What?"

"It's just- we're in the middle of a war, this isn't what I want to bring my child up in to." She said and walked over to the bed and sat down. "What if I'm not ready to be a mother? What if I'm a bad mother?" She asked and Marlene smiled and sat down next to Lily.

"I guess you never really know if you're ready to be a mother until you become one and as for being a bad mother, I don't think that's possible." She said and took Lily's hand as she smiled.

"I guess you're right." She said with a nod.

"So how are you going to tell James?" Marlene asked and she shrugged.

"I'll figure something out."

"He's going to be so excited." Marlene said grinning.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

"This is hopeless, there is nothing here." Rebecca said as they continued to walk around the streets of Paris.

"There has to be something, we're just not looking hard enough." Moody said and Rebecca glanced at the rest of the Paris Group who were all looking about as hopeless as she was.

"Alastor I don't think there is anything here." Frank said but Moody didn't say a word as he kept walking.

"Perhaps it was just something to throw us off; they would do something like that." She said as she looked around at the stores around her.

"You know what sounds nice?" Sirius asked as he stretched his arms behind his head and they all looked at him. "A nice drink." He said and they all but Moody gave a sigh of agreement.

"No time for that, keep focus." Moody said and Rebecca sighed.

"Come on just one drink Alastor?" Caradoc asked and Moody raised an eyebrow at Caradoc who looked at him sheepishly and Moody glanced at the pub not 100 feet from them.

"Alright one drink." He said and they group gave a small cheer as they all headed towards the pub with a sign that read "The Cat and Parrot."

Several hours later, the group came out somewhat less sober than they had been when they had walked in. They wandered around the streets for half an hour before deciding to return home.

James walked in to the headquarters with an off tune of "Honey I'm Home!"

Lily appeared at the doorway with a wide smile and rushed over to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

"How did everything go?"

"We didn't find anything, it led to nothing."

"Are you drunk?" she asked noticing his words were a little slurred.

"We got a little something to drink." Sirius said and gave James a small nudge who nearly lost his balance but Lily held him up straight and gave a stern look to Sirius who shrugged.

"Becky." Remus said as he walked over to her looking exhausted due to the full moon that night.

"Hey." She said dryly as he stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked at the others.

"It was a dead end, there was nothing there, and the locket was a waste of time." She said and strode off to the next room with Remus following closely behind.

"Becky-."

"I'm fine." She said and sat down on the couch, staring at the fire.

"I'm sure we'll find something else."

"How is Professor Owen doing on the translating?"

"Well basically all they wrote was go to hell, you're going to die. There is one sentence that we can't seem to get."

"I need some sleep. I'm going home."

"I'll be there in a little while." He said as she got up.

"Alright see you." She said and leaned down and gave him a kiss.


	49. Chapter 49

Lily stood in the doorway looking at James sitting up in bed looking over the Daily Prophet. He glanced up and adjusted his glasses as he looked at her, setting the paper down in his lap.

"Everything alright dear?" He asked concerned and she took a deep breath and smiled at him as she walked towards the bed.

"Everything is fine." She said and crawled in to bed next to him and picked up her book.

"You've been kind of quiet you know that?" he said as he took off his glasses and set them on the nightstand. He folded up the news paper and set it next to them as he rolled on to his stomach and looked at her.

"Have I?" She asked as she looked away from her book.

"Yeah, ever since we left for Paris, is everything alright?"

"Yes James, everything is fine." She said as she touched the side of his face.

"Alright, if you say so." He said and shifted his pillows so he could lay down.

"Night then." He said and turned off the light and turned over. Lily stared at his back wondering if she should tell him now. It had been a few days since she had found out she was pregnant and she had still not found the way to tell him they were going to have a child.

"James." She said as she closed her book.

"Hmm?" He asked, glancing over his shoulder at her.

"I was just thinking the other day. I mean when the time comes to have children, what names do you like?" She asked simply as she looked at him and he rolled over and looked at her.

"I don't know, never really gave it any thought." He said and paused. "Maybe uh." He said and looked deep in though. "Maybe for a boy something like Harold after my grandfather or something like that. Why?"

"Well there's something I want to tell you." She said as a smile came over her lips.

"I'm pregnant." She asked and he looked at her as if he hadn't even heard her.

"James." She said as she took his hand. "I'm pregnant." She said and paused. "With a baby." She said and he snapped back to reality.

"What?" he asked looking dumbstruck.

"You're going to be a father." She said as he sat up looking at her and looked to her stomach.

"Really?" He asked breathlessly and she nodded.

"Oh Lily that's great." He said grinning broadly as he leaned his ear to her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father." He said and sat up and kissed her. "I'm going to be a father. Lily you're amazing." He said and jumped up and started to pace. "I'm going to be a father. We're having a baby. We're having a baby. I gotta tell Pads." He said and rushed out of the room only to return quickly and give her another kiss. "I love you, you know that?" he said and walked out of the room quickly. Lily smiled to herself as she laid her hands on her flat stomach and immediately got up to write to Rebecca.

* * *

Rebecca woke to a tap at the window and heard Remus give a groan from behind her.

"You get it." She mumbled as she reached behind him and tapped him.

"You're closer." He said in to her neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist tighter, pulling her closer to him.

"I'm always closer." She said as she buried her face in the pillow.

"Sucks to be you." He said and she whacked him with her hand and he chuckled as she got up and walked to the window.

"I want to change sides." She said as the tapping came again and she opened the window and saw Lily's owl Athena with a letter in its beak.

"Don't mess with me, its too early in the morning." She said and snatched the letter from it and shut the window quickly. She walked back to the bed as she opened the envelope and pulled out the letter. She grabbed her wand from the nightstand and lit it up to read the letter.

"Who's it from?" he asked as he turned over as to not be bothered with the light.

"Sorry is my light bothering you?" She asked dryly as she lit it up brightly so it lit up the whole room and he groaned.

"I'll get the letter next time alright?" He said and she smirked and dimmed it back down just enough to read the letter. "It's from Lily." She said and looked through the letter and stared at the word 'pregnant' for a moment until Remus turned over.

"Something wrong?" he asked sitting up.

"Lily's pregnant." She said as she looked at him as he rubbed his eyes and soon there was another tap at the window and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Probably Prongs." He said as he got up to retrieve the letter. "Yep." He said as he took the letter from the owl and opened it and walked back to the bed.

"They're having a baby." She said with a grin.

"It's kind of hard seeing Prongs as a father after knowing him for so long." Remus said with a smile.

"Well we should probably write back. They'll probably kill us of we don't." She said and summoned a pen and paper to her.

* * *

"Can you believe we're having babies together?" Alice asked Lily as they sat on the couch chatting. Rebecca looked up from a book she was looking through and looked at the two sitting on the couch next to her.

"Babies are kind of evil." Rebecca said and Lily and Alice looked at her amused.

"What?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Do elaborate Becky." Lily said looking equally amused and Rebecca closed her book and leaned forward.

"Alright, babies are the most narcissistic creatures in the world. I think they truly believe in their tiny little hearts that you exist to serve their every need."

"Well Becky we pretty much do." Alice said and her and Lily exchanged looks.

"Ugh, who would want a baby?" She asked and leaned back and opened her book.

"Uh perhaps us?" Lily suggested as she smiled.

"Sorry what I meant to say was what sane people would want a baby?"

"Becky, having a baby isn't a new concept you know that right? You were once a baby." Alice said and Rebecca shrugged and lifted up her book to her face.

"I've come a long way." She said and Alice and Lily laughed.

"Alright whatever you say Becky." Lily said.

"So I take it babies are not on your list of things to have?" Alice asked.

"I'm just a tad bit more sane thank you very much."

"Not likely." James said with a grin as he walked over to Lily and gave her a kiss.

"He has a point Becky." Lily said and Rebecca narrowed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at James.

"I have to go to work I'll see you later dear." James said with a sigh and gave her another kiss.

"Alright I'll see you tonight, be safe." She said as she took his hand.

"I will. Have a good day." He said and gave a nod to Alice and looked at Rebecca and she raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you can have a good day too." He said cracking a smile and walked out of the room.

"Well if you insist." Rebecca muttered and went back to her book.

"Hey guys." Sirius said as he came in to the room with the twins. He walked over and looked at Rebecca's feet stretched across the seat of the couch and she glanced at him from her book.

"Can I help you?"

"I'd like to sit down." He said dully.

"The floor is right there." She said and turned a page and looked back at the book.

"You're right." He said and bent down and picked her up.

"Put me down, now!" She screamed as he set her down on the ground and jumped on to the couch. She sat up and looked at him with narrowed eyes and grabbed the pillow he was about the lay his head on.

"You asshole. Gimme back my seat." She said as hit him flat in the face.

"Bllody hell-." He said and she started to hit him repeatedly.

"Get out of my seat you jerk." She said hitting him until he rolled off the couch with his hands over his head and she gave a huff and sat down on the couch, picking up her book from the floor.

"Bloody hell Walcott." He said and smoothed back his hair as he looked at Alice and Lily who were holding back smiles. "Yes its hilarious." He muttered and stood up.

"Hello dear.' Remus said as he walked in and she looked at him disgruntled as he walked over to Rebecca. "May I sit?" He asked.

"Your girlfriend is crazy mate." Sirius said and she moved her feet so Remus could sit next to her. "How come you move for him?" Sirius asked as Remus leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Well because he asked; you asshole, and he is my boyfriend." She said and looked back at her book.

"She has a point mate." Fabian said and Sirius picked up the pillow and chucked it at him and he ducked with a smile.

"Missed by a mile mate."

"Oh hush up." Sirius grumbled as Edgar appeared in the doorway with a sullen look on his face.

"What's going on Edgar?" Rebecca asked.

"Marlene was killed last night." He said softly and silence came over the room.

"What?" Lily asked breathlessly.

"Her and her family was killed by death eaters last night." He said as he rubbed his hands together.

"No, we saw her last night." Lily said as Alice took her hand.

"I'm sorry, I must go, the report needs to be filed and arrangements have to be made." He said and gave everyone a nod before leaving the room and Rebecca looked at Alice and Lily holding each other as they cried and Rebecca looked at Remus who was staring at the floor.

"Fuck this war." Rebecca said angrily as she got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Rebecca walked in to the house and threw her keys on the table and peered in to the kitchen as she took off her jacket.

"How did the evaluation go?" He asked from a cup of tea and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Well I am now an official Healer at St. Mungos." She said with a grin.

"Becky that's wonderful. Congratulations." He said as he got up and hugged her.

"And James and Lily have invited us to dinner tonight." She said and opened the fridge and looked around.

"Oh." He said and she turned from the fridge.

"What's wrong?"

"I was actually going to try and get some sleep; I haven't been sleeping very well."

"You don't have to go. I'm sure they'll understand."

"I'm sorry." He said as he furrowed his eyebrows and she walked over to him.

"Its fine, really.' She said and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Give everyone my best.' He said as he got up and kissed her.

"Try and get some sleep.' She said as she watched him leave the room and walk down the hall. She sighed to herself and glanced around the kitchen before getting back to the fridge to start on some food for the dinner that night.

Rebecca knocked on the Potter's door and poked her head inside and saw Lily walking towards the door.

"You're getting fat." Rebecca said as she looked at Lily's small swelling stomach.

"I'm pregnant, remember?" Lily asked humorously as she gave Rebecca a hug. "Where is Remus?"

"He wasn't feeling that well, he says hello though." She said and they walked to the kitchen as Rebecca set the bag down.

"Where is Moony?" Sirius asked as he sipped on a beer with James in the kitchen.

"Not feeling well. He sends his regards." She said and James held out a beer to her.

"Thanks." She said as she took it and tried to get the top off.

"Girls. They can't do anything themselves." Sirius said with a sigh as he held his hand out for the bottle.

"I can do it myself; I don't need your help." She said with a scowl.

"Can't you guys ever get along?" James groaned and Rebecca gawked at him.

"Did you not just hear him? He is a sexist pig."

"Don't call me a sexist pig."

"Well you are."

"Feminist bitch."

"Arrogant asshole."

"You know I was just offering to help." He snapped.

"Well I didn't ask for your- where did they go?" She asked and saw that James and Lily had disappeared.

"Great, look what you did." Sirius grumbled.

"Me? What about you?"

"Well I was just offering to help and you had to turn it around and call me a sexist pig."

"Well you are." She muttered as she looked to the side with a sigh and held out the bottle.

"Now you want my help?" He asked and she looked at him with a glare and he took the bottle and popped the top off for her and handed it back.

"Thank you." She said quietly and took a sip.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that." He said as he held a hand to his ear.

"I'm not going to say it again." She said and walked out of the kitchen.

"Good times Walcott." Sirius said to himself as he took a drink of the beer and followed out after her.

* * *

"Go to hell. You will be next. You will die." Professor Owen said as he read off the paper in front of him. "And the last one doesn't even make any sense. Empire of the Dead." He said and set the paper down. "And their grammar was awful, they conjugated nearly everything wrong." He said as he rubbed his face.

"You know having good grammar probably wasn't on the death eater application." Sirius said as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sure the only qualification was being able to senselessly kill, maim and destroy."

"What do you suppose their campaign was? I mean who would want to join?" Jenny asked.

"Probably something like 'join the Death Eaters, meet new people, and then kill them." Rebecca said dryly as she sat up from the floor next to Remus.

"Sounds about right." Sirius said.

"I can't seem to get rid of them." Edgar said as he walked in to the room with Caradoc and Elphias. "They dig tunnels all over the yard and when the tunnel collapses so does my yard, just when I think I got them all 10 more appear." He said and took a seat at the table.

"Wait." Remus said as he sat up and Rebecca looked at him.

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"Edgar what's that you were saying about tunnels?" Remus asked.

"The garden gnomes, awful little creatures." He grumbled.

"Great for target practice." Fabian said with a laugh as him and Gideon high fived.

"No, that's it. You said the portkey didn't lead any where right?"

"Yeah, it was just some bushes, why?" Caradoc said curiously.

"The portkey didn't lead to nowhere, it was the right spot but it wasn't there, it is underground." Remus said as he got up.

"How could they have a lair underground?" Professor Owen asked.

"The catacombs." Remus said as he looked at everyone.

"Oh god why didn't we realize it sooner?" Rebecca said as she got up. "I feel like such an idiot- Remus you are a genius." She said and kissed him.

"I'll tell Albus right away." Caradoc said and quickly left the room.

* * *

**Hope everyone has a good Labor Day, i have started the next chapter and that should be out around Thursday or so. Remember to rate and review =)**


	50. Chapter 50

Jenny flopped down on the grass in the clearing they had passed by three times.

"It's hopeless." She groaned as she lay back with her hands over her face. "We have been searching for hours."  
It was cold, dark and late and the Order had been wandering around the woods outside Paris for a good five hours if not more. So far they'd discovered that the train tunnel was not the entrance to the Catacombs, and that the woods were really, _really_ black because the crescent moon was blocked by the trees.

"I don't think there is anything here." Tessa said as she took her seat next to Jenny.

"It has to be here somewhere." Caradoc said as he squinted in the darkness.

"Well if it is, I don't think we're going to find it tonight." Edgar said as he sat down on a fallen log. "I suggest we camp out here tonight and get an early start tomorrow."

"Well, we'd better make a fort." Edgar said. "So nothing can't get at us."

James grinned, remembering forts made in the Boys Dorm on occasion back in the day, "Ok! I'll get some pillows!"

Frank rolled his eyes. "Oh like a giant fort won't be noticeable... the Death Eaters are evil, not stupid."

"I beg to differ." Sirius muttered.

"Invisible barrier?" Benjy suggested.

"Haha! Yeah! That way we can watch the Death Eaters rebound off it and land onto their butts!" Fabian said.

"And then we can laugh at them!" Gideon said and he and Fabian hi-fived each other, everyone else did their best to ignore them.

Another hour later Frank and Edgar very proudly got everyone's attention two show them all their good work, "Look." Edgar said motioning in front of him. "Perimeter is established!" He said and threw a rock at the invisible barrier and an annoying alarm sounded.

"_Perfect_." Rebecca said sarcastically who had just started to nod off leaning against Remus and didn't appreciate being woken up just to be told she could sleep soundly now. "If any pesky little rocks sneak up on us, we'll have _plenty_ of warning." She muttered as Remus wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

The next morning the Order woke with a start to an annoying alarm sounding... they all quite literally jumped five feet in the air wands pulled and pointed in all directions in about two seconds flat...  
Fabian started laughing and threw a rock in the air and caught it again, "Wake-y Wake-y ladies and gents!"  
Another second later they had all descended on him to make him pay, very badly.  
Many hours were spent, yet again, wandering aimlessly, looking in caves, fox dens and all other holes found. They were on the verge of giving up when James gave a shout.

"What the HELL are THEY?"

They all rushed to his side instantly to look at what he was looking at.

"Thestrals." Rebecca said unconcerned as she continued to look around.

"Thestrals?" Caradoc looked around, "I can't see anything..."

"Do you know what this means?" Sirius asked, "Thestrals are drawn to death..."

"Everyone spread out and look for any caves, holes or doors!" Frank commanded.  
Sirius went straight for the largest clump of Thestrals, there was long, long grass around here that he could not see into, he took a couple of steps into it, and disappeared into the ground.

"Padfoot!" James yelped as he ran over to where Sirius had been.

Sirius's head popped up out of the grass, "You guys owe me multiple dinners I think, just look at what I found!"

"I think we owe you more than just a dinner Padfoot! More like dinner, a movie, and a night of hot passionate sex!" James exclaimed as they all looked into the small cave Sirius had found in the long grass, it went about three meters down at a 45 degree angle and then it dissolved into deliberate stone walls with the occasional brick patch before it they couldn't see any further.

"I won't complain." Sirius said with a grin.

"Bad mental image guys." Rebecca said.

"Make sure Lily doesn't find out, she might be a little disappointed." Benjy said with a laugh.

"Ok, are we ready folks?" Frank asked

James pulled out a piece of fabric from the bag he'd made Peter carry. "Think _this_ might come in handy?"

"Well good for you James, you were smart enough to bring an invisibility cloak, I doubt it will fit us all under there though." Rebecca said dryly and suddenly a Thestral came up and licked her ear and she gave a scream and jumped away from it wiping her ear furiously as Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Oh shut up you." She said and kicked a clump of dirt his way.

"Oi watch it." Frank said as he brushed himself off.

"Sorry Frank." She said and shot a glare at Sirius who was brushing himself off.

"Alright guys listen up, so here's the plan." He said as he motioned everyone in.

It was incredibly dark, blacker then the blackest black on record. The group crept down and down in the darkness. James was at the front putting his plan into action. He was holding the Invisibility Cloak up with a spell in front of them so it spread the whole width and height of the tunnel so anyone ahead of them would not see them. Not that seeing was really an option in this kind of lighting. However spreading the width and height of the tunnel was nothing too difficult considering it was so small and claustrophobic that they had to crawl their way down.  
Jenny was starting to hyperventilate, the wind made an eerie whistling noise and it blew down the tunnel and off into the shadows, it almost sounded like a moan or scream echoing off the walls.  
Eventually the tunnel leveled out and widened so they were able to stand up straight and about two people across, but as soon as that happened they started hearing crunching noises under their feet. Edgar stopped and bent down to see if he could feel what it was they were standing on... he came back up holding something smooth and cold, and it was quite light, he squinted at it in the dark.

"Lumos." He whispered, and the dimmest of lights appeared at the end of his wand, he pointed it at his hand to reveal an arm bone. He dropped it in shock, everyone else was watching now as he bent down again, slowly, and cast the creepy light over the floor, which was covered mostly in feet and hand bones occasionally attached to an arm or a leg.

"Oh grody." Rebecca said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Didn't take you as the squeamish type Walcott." Sirius teased and she glared at him.

"Let's not do this now." Remus interjected before Rebecca could open her mouth and Sirius gave her a cocky eyebrow raise before turning and continuing down the tunnel.

They decided to move on; the tunnel was stuffy now, the air down here not having been circulated for years and years. Quite suddenly there was a draft on their left and a feeling of something huge next to them. Edgar, who had kept his wand alight, swung it around to the left to reveal another tunnel, the end could not been seen, but on the floor there were three sticks in the shape of an arrow, next to it followed by what looked like something large had been dragged through the tunnel on the dirt, going down into the tunnel... something glinted ever so subtly in the light somewhere down the there, Peter jumped, which in turn spooked the rest of them.

"What's that?" Gideon whispered.

"Don't know..." Edgar put his wand as far forward as he dared, but the glinting had dissolved into the shadows.  
They stood stock still, frozen, waiting for something to move or glint again, but all was incredibly silent and still. Suddenly a gust of whistling wind blew down the tunnel they had come down and almost took the Invisibility Cloak with it like a sail. James stumbled forward, not willing to give up his beloved cloak so easily, and then they heard a sloshing noise.

"Oh that's not good." James sounding repulsed. "In fact, that's disgusting... and it's all over my cloak!" He said with a groan.

"Put it away James, it's not any use anymore, anyone could come up from that tunnel back there and see us from behind, it's not going to help." Frank said.

"Come on, keep moving." Caradoc said urshering everyone forward.  
They crept forward into what turned out to be knee-high, bone-chillingly cold water.

"Oh Merlin." Benjy shuddered. "There are bones in the water, can you feel them?"

"It's so cold, I'm dying to death!" Fabian said as he shivered.

"Dying to death?" Remus asked curiously as he glanced back.

"Yeah, what else can you die to Remus? Dying to life just doesn't have the same ring ya know?" Rebecca said from next to him as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here, take my cloak." He said as he started to take it off.

"No I'm fine Remus, keep it." She said as she pat his arm.

"No, really I want you to have it."

"Remus I don't want it."

"I do." Fabian said from behind them.

"Priss." Rebecca said with a grin and Fabian frowned. "Would you like my cloak Fabian?"

"I'm not cold actually." He said as he dropped his arms and Rebecca gave a chuckle.

Hours passed much the same, the tunnel started widening more and it branched out into a couple of chambers and forked off in sections. The air now seemed less stuffy... Sturgis seemed positive that this meant that this part of the Catacombs were in use, this just proved to make everyone even jumpier than they were before. Especially when Benjy jumped around all of a sudden and stared back the way they had come passed Edgar and Frank who were bringing up the rear

"Did you hear that?" he whispered harshly.

"Come on that's not funny." Tessa said shakily as she latched on to Jenny.

"Listen." Benjy said as everyone got quiet.

"Fenwick if this is some sort of-." Moody started.

"I hear it too!" James replied from the front of the group, he was looking wide-eyed back down the tunnel too.

"Quit it you guys, you're freaking us out" Rebecca snapped as she took Remus' hand and he pulled her closer to him making her feel a bit safer.

"I'm not kidding." James said surely.

"Well I didn't hear it." Edgar said.

"Me either and we're between you two..." Moody said.

"Maybe it's a spirit and you guys are the only ones perceptible to them?" Gideon said with a smile.

"Don't be stupid." Fabian said as he nudged him.

"Isn't that through sight, not sound?" Peter asked.

"_Shhhhhh_! Listen!" James said and everyone got quiet.

"What did it sound like?" Frank asked.

"It was like whispering." James said cautiously. "And it came up in front of us and whooshed past me and down back behind us."

"Passed me too." Benjy said.

"I think I may just be well and truly scared shitless." Sirius informed them.

"And here was me thinking you laughed in the face of danger." Rebecca teased. "Dropped ice cubes down the vest of fear, tweak the nose of death-." She rambled.

"You guys are being SO loud!" Peter scolded louder then all of them.

"_SHHH_!"

"Keep moving!" Frank said urgently.

"There's a fork up here... which way do we go?"

"Which one did the whispering come down?" Moody asked.

"The right one."

"Go down the left, I don't like disembodied whispers." Edgar said.

"I think we should go right." Rebecca said as she looked down the long tunnel.

"Did you not just hear-."

"We're down here looking for something, chances are there is something down the tunnel with said disembodied whispers, I think we should go right." She said.

"She has a point." Peter said.

"You're crazy." James said staring wide eyed.

"Right it is." Moody said and James sighed.

"Oh sod it!" He muttered and went down the right.

They had come to a large chamber, Fabian and Gideon were prodding a pile of stones suspiciously, and Rebecca was inspecting a carving of a rather frightening looking devil on the wall which had been painted over with what she hoped was brownish-red paint that only looked like dried blood out of coincidence. Frank, Edgar, Caradoc and Moody were conversing over a map of Paris, Peter was standing in a corner looking down the tunnel they had just come in by, James was drying his cloak, and everyone else was trying to edge away from the bones that littered the edges of the room.

"This is _impossible_!" Caradoc sighed.

"You have obviously never tried to nail jelly to a tree mate." Fabian said from the stones.

"We're going to _die_ down here!" Caradoc continued as he walked over to the twins.

"Why are you being so sodding negative?" Benjy snapped.

"Bingo! I _knew_ it!" Fabian said with a grin.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Please enlighten us with your new found knowledge Fabian." Gideon said as he kicked a rock which followed with a squeak.

"Did that rock just squeak?" Caradoc asked as he stared at the rock lying not ten feet from them.

"Pogrebins." Remus answered from the other side of the tunnel with Rebecca.

"Oh _fabulous._" Edgar said as he threw his hands in the air and sat down on the ground.

"What are Pogbrains?" Sirius asked.

"Pogrebins." Remus corrected.

"You use them in Potions" Rebecca said as she turned from the painting.

"Oh that helps me a lot." Sirius muttered.

"They're annoying little creatures, native to Russia... but they've migrated somewhat. They follow people around, infusing them with a sense of hopelessness until the person collapses, at which point the Pogrebin attempts to devour them." Remus said in a relaxed tone. "They look like grey rocks with small hairy bodies and they hided by crouching down and pretending to be nothing but a harmless stone." He said as he picked up a rock which started to squeak and try to bite his fingers and he tossed it away from him.

"That's _greeeeat._" Sirius muttered darkly. "So the longer we stay down here, the more desperation we'll feel and we'll just die."

"Oh I don't like the sound of that." Peter said sadly.

"Let's sing a song to keep up our spirits!" Gideon suggested happily.

"Only if you want my wand imbedded in your forehead." Moody grumbled.

"Ok, lets not..." Gideon said quickly

"What you REALLY don't wanna come across down here is a Red Cap." Remus said as he looked around.

"Red cap?" Peter asked unsure.

"They're Scottish elves, also called Lowland castle spirits! Said to live only in castles with a history of violence. Their main occupation is coloring their red caps, which they dye with human blood. As soon as the blood dries and the color fades, they look for new victims. "

"Wow that makes me feel real safe dear, thank for or planting that picture of horror in my mind." Rebecca said sarcastically.

"What do they look like?" Fabian asked.

"Well see for yourself there is one right behind you." Rebecca said and Fabian as well as a few others jumped and turned around with their wands out and she started to laugh.

"Come on not funny Becky." James said.

"Ok, enough of a rest, we're moving on again." Frank declared as he got everyone moving again.

It wasn't long before they came to a room with bowls in it, some apparently running water, and a burnt out fire. It wasn't warm, but certainly not over 100 years old, more like a couple of months.

"Well there hasn't been any magic here in a while." Rebecca said as she held up an open vial of green liquid. She corked it and pocketed it

"Bugger." Benjy said with a sigh.

"What about down there?" James was pointing at some stone stairs that were carved down into the floor and through a gap which went into another tunnel below.

"Maybe... someone go down there..." Sirius said as he nudged Rebecca.

"Not me, you go."

"Not a chance Walcott."

After a quick argument about who would go, they all went together.  
It was even darker and more claustrophobic down here, or at lest it seemed it... here the air was absolutely fine however, not stuffy at all. They couldn't risk a light bright enough to see their surroundings. Rebecca held up the vial again and cursed herself not being able to see it.

"This is it."

"How do you know? You can't even see." Sirius hissed.

"Because the vial is warm, stupid." She snapped.

"What was that?" Frank spun around

"What was _what_?"

"I thought I heard scraping footsteps, like when you drag your feet along the ground."

"Did anyone move their feet?"

They all shook their heads, and then they all stood silent for a second to listen.

"There it is again! Anyone messing around cos it's not funny guys." Frank said.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was under the impression it was highly amusing." A voice said in the darkness, and then a laugh... and then laughs answering it...

"_LUMOS MAXIMA_!"

The tunnel was bathed in light, and so were the Death Eaters who had surrounded the Order members.

There was a second where everyone just froze and took in the situation, and quite suddenly everyone started firing off spells all at once.  
Rebecca saw Remus next to her get hit with a stupefy almost right away as he dropped down next to her and she reached in to her pockets and pulled out a few vials and hurled them at the Death Eaters around her, one hit a wall which promptly exploded, blasting a gaping hole in the wall. Dust and rubble was blasted all over the room as she bent down next to Remus quickly.

"Enervate." She said and he instantly woke up and looked around as she helped him up and off to the side before tossing more vials in the direction of a group of death eaters.  
The roof of the tunnel they had been in caved in, the fight was split in half. Rebecca, Peter and an unconscious Jenny were on one side with about 6 Death Eaters, and the others were in the original tunnel with the rest of the death eaters.

"_Ennervate_!" Rebecca yelled pointing her wand at Jenny; it was then kicked out of her hand. She dove for it, narrowly dodging a curse and stunned the death eater as Jenny got her bearings.  
Mean while in the other tunnel most of the Death Eaters had been caught under the collapsing roof. The rest of the Death Eaters were knocked out quite easily and quickly.

"ARE YOU GUYS OK?" James yelled through the rubble

"SHUT UP!" Rebecca hissed before coughing from the dust. "Do you want more roof to come down on us?"

"Sorry." He whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked.

"I think you guys should keep going, they whole place probably knows we're here now. Jen, Pete and I will find another way out."

"I don't like that idea; I think we can just move these rocks-." Remus said.

"Guys just go, we'll be fine."

"How will we keep in contact?" James asked.

"Remember that walkie talkie spell I showed you guys a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah. Good idea."

"Becky." Remus pleaded.

"Remus I'll be fine." She said and glanced back at Peter and Jenny who both looked exhausted.

"I love you."

"I love you too, now get going."

"Ok, ok, let's get on with it then..." Moody said.

Half an hour or so later, Peter, Rebecca and Jenny found themselves feeling quite lost.

"Everything looks the same." Jenny sighed as they continued down the tunnel.

"I think we passed that pile of bones ten minutes ago." Peter said and Rebecca glared at him.

"We are not lost." She said and sighed. "Alright we're lost." She said and leaned against the wall.

The larger group crept through the chamber, there was a note taped to the wall, it was a list of names... a Hit List! Frank pocketed it.  
There were other things of possible interest they found and took before they heard voices... They bolted, but found there was nowhere to hide... Plan B was the 'just attack them and hope for the best' option. This sounded like an alright option until they saw who turned the corner, Voldemort himself stood and looked them over, Bellatrix came up behind him and looked right at Sirius.

"Bad idea, bad, bad, bad idea." Sirius said.

It was all very, very quiet, Peter was breathing loudly and Rebecca kept hitting him because it was creeping her out, Jenny was feeing along the wall having had her wand snapped in the fight, Rebecca was in the middle, Peter at the back... still breathing loudly.  
And suddenly they heard a yell and spell fired. "Oh God, they were caught!" Rebecca gasped.  
Jenny put her ear to the wall. "Its close, come on, follow the noise!" She said as they continued along the tunnel.

It was crazy in the chamber when they finally found their way in, Voldemort had thrown a couple of random spells, gotten bored, left to leave his Death Eaters to the work. Frank was on the floor, Sirius and James had resorted to beating the crap out of the Death Eaters with their fists.  
The next thing they knew, they were sprinting down a tunnel, Peter was at the front of them all. They could hear a couple of Death Eaters perusing them, the rest seemed to have stayed in the chamber... but at the rate the Order were going they needn't bother chasing, they were so incredibly lost they would probably die down here before they found their way out.

"Hey! I can see light up the end of the tunnel there!" Sirius yelled

"S'probably a train with our luck." Caradoc panted.  
The got there and Peter found a ladder and started climbing, he pushed at the roof and it moved away. It was a manhole that Muggles used to get into the sewers. They all piled out, slammed the cover back on and sealed it.

"Does that seem just a little bit too easy?" Frank said as he looked around at everyone.

"Yes." said Gideon said and gave a sigh of relief. "It did. Now let's go home." He said and got up, leaning down to help his brother up as well.

"Wait, wait, wait, need to check what we got." Frank said.

It was dark out and they all crept to the safety of a small park with a lot of trees before they checked to see if anyone was following them and that everyone was present.

Rebecca and Jenny weren't with them…

"SHIT!" Remus said as he sprung up and was running back for the manhole in a second.  
James and Sirius tackled him quickly before he could even reach the street.

"There's nothing we can do! We can't get back down that way!" James said as Remus fought desperately against them.

"She's still alive! She has to be!" Remus said and threw James off and tried for the manhole again but Sirius held on to him barely able to restrain him before James grabbed a hold of him again.

"Wait, try her wand." Gideon said.

"Good idea." Benjy said as he got out his wand.  
It crackled and then fuzzled into the sound of echoing footsteps sprinting on stone.

"Hey guys!" Rebecca voice said, she was breather hard, her voice jarred every time they heard a foot hit stone.

"Becky." Remus said desperately.

"Hey Remus. Where are you guys?" She asked curiously.

"We're outside." James said.

"_Gee_, love you guys too" Rebecca said, they heard her stop walking. "Shhh for a sec guys..."  
They all exchanged worried looks at the long silence on the wand.

"Alright it's all good. Um, Jenny was captured." She said, her voice cracking. "There was nothing I could do, I tried to get her back but there were too many of them and now I'm lost. So geniuses, how do I get out? Any suggestions? I'm pretty much open to anything."

"Use '_Point Me_." Frank said.

"Oh good ide-" she suddenly stopped talking.  
Rebecca stared at the two huge Death Eaters she had just walked around a corner and straight into.  
She grinned nervously and started backing away, "Hey! How're ya going? Ah, seen a bathroom around here?"

"On your knees."

"No, actually I've got this cartilage problem, little ACL thing." She said and one of the Death Eater stepped forward and hooked his foot around the back of her knees bringing her down hard onto her knees, she winced. "That helps."  
And then her wand cut out...

"Becky!" Remus yelled but there was nothing. He tried to go back but Sirius and James restrained him.

'No, we have to go back; we can't leave her like this." He said and they all looked around before apperating back to the headquarters.

"NO! GO BACK! SHE WOULDN'T LEAVE US LIKE THAT!" He said before James pulled him into a hug and Remus just held tight to James.


	51. Chapter 51

When Rebecca woke she felt a pounding pain in her temples. She went to raise her hands to her head but found them to be bound by some sort of rope. She slowly sat herself up and saw she was in some sort of dungeon. It was dark and damp and smelled of blood and dirt. Light barely shone in from torches hanging outside the door lighting up the room. She felt her pockets for her wand but felt nothing and felt her stomach drop. She pulled herself up and hobbled over to the door; her ankle sore from fighting earlier. She peered out and was met with stone and silence. Suddenly she heard voices down the hall and she backed away as far as she could from the door and a large figure covered the light and the door swung open.

"He's ready for you." The masked Death Eater said and she stayed where she was. Normally she probably would have been scared shitless out of her mind; locked up in a cell in a Death Eater lair, with no chance she was going to make it out of here alive but the only thing she could think of were the countless deaths these people had caused. All she could think of were the Order Members who had been lost, good people whose lives had been taken away by these people.

"Now." He said and walked in and strode over to her. She waited for the opportune moment before delivering a high kick to his face, knocking him back on to the ground. She sprung for the wand and grabbed it before it was blasted out of her hand and she looked at Bellatrix standing there with a smirk on her face.

"Couldn't handle a little girl could you?" She snapped as the Death Eater clamored up and grabbed his wand from the ground. "Wilkes why didn't you bind her feet you idiot?" She said as she looked at him. "Get her to the chamber." She said and walked out as another Death Eater walked in and Rebecca looked at the two Death Eaters advancing on her as she stood ready, they weren't going to take her without a hell of a fight.

* * *

His whole body felt numb. He couldn't believe he had just left her like that, just left her to die. How could he have left the person he loved the most in the entire world to just die like that? What kind of person was he?

"Remus." Lily said as she walked over to him sitting on the couch. He didn't answer her of even acknowledge that she was there, he just stared at the wall as he had been for the past few hours.

"Remus." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at her. His eyes were brimmed with red from crying and she could still see the tear stains. She felt her heart breaking as she looked at him.

"Remus, Becky is going to be fine." She said as she sat down next to him.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"Yes I do. It's only been a few days; there is a chance that she is alive still."

"Yeah but for how long? We just left her down there." He snapped and rubbed his face.

"There was nothing you could have done Remus, you need to stop beating yourself up."

"I love her so much." He whimpered.

"Do you really think she is dead?" Lily asked and he looked up at her.

"No."

"Neither do I. Becky is smart and probably one of the most stubborn people I have ever met. She is going to be fine."

"What if she isn't?"

"She will be." She said as she took his hand with a small smile. "And we can bet she is going to give them hell too." She said as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him as she glanced to the doorway and saw James watching with a sad look on his face before returning back down the hall. He walked in to the meeting room which had long been abandoned. A few items littered the table which they had managed to knick from the Catacombs. He stared at the piece of paper which had been condoned as a Hit list although none of them could figure it out. There were names of at least a dozen different people some of them in the Order. Some had red X's next to them which they had considered had been the ones marked already dead but Caradoc had a red X next to his name along with Dorcas Meadows. Rebecca didn't however have one next to her name. There were some names like Marlene and Michael who were already crossed out.

Unfortunately for the Order although they would eventually find out what the 'X's' were, (people to just be executed, the ones without the Death Eaters would try to persuade to their side first,) it would be too late when they finally did.

* * *

Rebecca was thrown across the ground and she slowly pulled herself up and looked around the room before her eyes landed on a tall figure sitting in front of her. He hardly looked human. His skin was pale and stretched thinly across his face. His eyes were thin and dark red as they looked at her and she pulled herself up and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I've heard things about you Rebecca Walcott." He said as he stood up and walked towards her.

"I've heard things about you too but believe me none of them are very good." She said and he smiled as he rubbed his chin.

"You should be scared."

"I'm quaking in my boots." She said dryly as she looked around the room at the few Death Eaters standing around the edge of the room.

"I am offering you an opportunity to join a greater cause." He said and she looked back at him.

"Like a deal?"

"Precisely." He said and she pursed her lips.

"I actually have better things to do but thanks for the offer."

"I do believe you should reconsider." He said as he looked at her intensely and she looked away from his eyes.

"I see Dumbledore has taught you well but you are no match for me." He said and she felt her body turned towards him as he looked in to her eyes and she saw his face twitch.

"Crucio." He said.

Rebecca had never felt so much pain in her life. It felt like hot searing knives and needles were poking every inch of her skin and she felt like she was being ripped from the inside out. The pain stopped for a moment and she lay on the floor shaking and panting as her mind reeled. She was going to die down here.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Rebecca had been captured. Rescue missions a-plenty had been sent out, but the Catacombs had been magically sealed off. No matter what they tried, they could not get in. The public entrance had been shut because the Muggles who had run it had 'disappeared'. Even Dumbledore had come over to Paris to try his hand at getting in. They couldn't work out how Voldemort was keeping them locked out. Remus spent nearly all his time at the Headquarters going through files and reports to try and find ANYTHING that might lead to Rebecca. There was no ransom note for either Rebecca or Jenny and the attacks continued like clockwork. Each passing day brought on more despair in Remus and he was getting frustrated and angry. He was sick of the pity looks he got from everyone and sick of the way they avoided talking about her when he was near. He just wanted her back with him, without her he was nothing. He relied on her too much, relied on her being there to comfort him before and after the full moon, relied on her so he wouldn't be lonely. She made him feel like he was worth something rather than the worthless werewolf he was. He had to get her back someway, somehow.

* * *

The sound of water dripping was the first thing Rebecca heard as she started to wake which brought on the onslaught of pain throughout her body. Each drop hitting the water made her head feel like it was splitting in half. It had been a daily thing for the Death Eaters to come in and beat her around for a while until they were bored of her. She much preferred that to Bellatrix's Cruciatus Curse which made her wish she was dead already. She wondered why they hadn't just killed her already or why there hadn't been a rescue mission of some sort to get her out of this hell hole, she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to last. She heard the click of the lock and there were quiet steps approaching her. She opened her eyes barely and looked up at the face of Snape. She had only seen him twice in the three weeks she had been here which had been on her way to an interrogation with Voldemort and she was sure she had spotted him standing outside her cell as Bellatrix went on with her games.

"What do you want?" She mumbled as she looked at him.

"Take this." He said as he looked around and pulled a vial out of his robes.

"No, its poison, I'm not stupid." She said sharply.

"I beg to differ." He muttered dryly. "Just take it, it will help."

"I'm not taking anything from you, you murderer." She said and he narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"Fine." He said indifferently and corked the vial and stuck it back in to his robes as he headed to the door.

"I am curious though." She said as she slowly pulled herself up and he looked back at her. "Why don't you join in on the fun?"

"Pardon?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as she raised one back. "I have better things to do than play silly little games." He said and went to leave but stopped and turned back around. "You won't win you know that."

"I'm not going to stop fighting until I'm dead."

"Well that should be fairly soon." He said and stepped out and closed the door. She listened to his footsteps down the hall until they were gone and she laid her head back down on the cold stone as she listened to the dripping of the water wondering when the Death Eaters would be back.

* * *

Remus walked in to Dumbledore's office for the third time that week with a distressed look that seemed to be permanent on his face these days.

"Hello Remus." Dumbledore said with a light smile knowing what was going to come next. "There has been no news of Rebecca." He said and Remus closed his mouth as he rested his hands on the back of the chair in front of him. Dumbledore folded his hands as he looked at Remus.

"Remus I think we have to consider the possibility…" He said and sighed. "And as much as I hate to say this but Rebecca has been in the clutches of the Death Eaters almost a month now…we have to consider the possibility-."

"No, she is not dead." He said as he gripped the chair tight.

"Remus-."

"No, she can't be dead. We aren't looking hard enough." He said and started to pace back and forth.

"Remus we have done all we could. Alastors already sent out his Aurors two times, we can't ask again with the chance of the results being the same. We need something to go on."

"You're one of the greatest wizards of all time and you're saying that there is nothing you can do to find her? I find it very hard to believe. I don't think you are trying very hard!" Remus snapped.

"Remus." Dumbledore said quietly as he lifted his head and sighed. "I can understand your anxiety about finding Rebecca and believe me, if there was anything more I could do in effort of finding her I would do it but I have done all I can. I'll talk to Alastor and see what he can do. Alright?" He said and Remus stopped at the window and looked at him. "Until then, why don't you get some rest?"

"I can't, not until she is found." He said and walked out of the office.

* * *

"It has been over a month, they have all stopped looking for you, you know. No one cares any more about Rebecca Walcott who was captured in a foolish mission to try to stop me. No one will remember you as anything. You are no one now. Your boyfriend is dead you know, we killed him with out even trying." He said and she smirked to herself. Like hell people would forgot her and yeah right, Remus dead?

"Speak girl." He said. She smiled to herself as she looked up at him she had always had a saying, if you're going to walk on thin ice you might as well dance.

"Well you see, I'm somewhat of a bullshitter myself, but occasionally I like to listen to an expert, please carry on." She said and he stood up with rage written all over his face.

"Do not provoke me! Do you understand what I am offering you? Do you know?"

"I have a question." She said and felt Bellatrix's wand sticking in to her back. "Do you know the muffin man?" She asked casually and felt a jab in her side which made her yelp.

"Discourteous girl! Hold her!" He yelled as two Death Eaters held her from either side and her head was pulled back to look at him.

"_Legilimens_!" He shouted.

She was thrown back into her cell feeling weaker then ever. She lay on the stone floor with Voldemort's promise of death that night ringing in her ears. She longed to be in Remus' arms again, longed to feel his touch, and his sweet words whispered in to her ear. Perhaps soon she would be. She closed her eyes as she tried to remember his distinct smell and the sound of his words as she drifted off trying to forget the pain and misery that seemed so abundant in her life.

* * *

Lily stared at the fire, her book in her lap long forgotten. After a month of searching and coming up dry the search for Rebecca had been called off. Lily knew that they had done everything they could do to find her and the only logical decision was to call off the search and face the facts that she was gone but something nagged in the back of Lily's mind which led her to believe that Rebecca was indeed still alive.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" James called from outside and she was snapped out of her thoughts as she looked to the window. She got up and went to the window and saw James standing next to something which looked like it had been burned in to the ground. She rushed out of the house to join him on the grass.

"What is it?" She asked as she looked at the writing.

"_Blagoevgrad, Neofit Rilski." _Lily read out loud as Remus came outside. "Someone get Dumbledore" Lily said without taking her eyes from the words and Remus hurried back in to the Headquarters quickly to inform Dumbledore what had been discovered.

"Blagoevgrad is a town in Bulgaria about 100 km south of Sofia." Remus said looking at a map of Europe, "Population of around 76,000."

"What's _Neofit Rilski_ then?" Fabian asked confused.

"Maybe it's backwards!" Gideon said surely.

"_Tifoe Ikdlir_..." Fabian sounded out. "Errmmm... no."

"Damn."

"Neofi' Rilski yeh say?" Hagrid said from the back of the room. "Ah it's the Southwestern University in Blagoevgrad." He said and everyone turned and looked at him as a blush came over his cheeks.

"How did you know that?" Benjy asked

"I been organizing teh buy a puppy off a man what lives near there."

"Let me guess." James said dryly. "Big with the teeth to prove it right?"

"But why did someone burn the name and location of a Muggle university into out front lawn? It had to be someone in the Order, no one else knows where this place is." Benjy said as he looked at Dumbledore and everyone looked around at each other.

"I think we should check it out." James said out of the silence.

"Could be a trap." Remus said carefully.

"Everything could be a trap. Opening the door to the pizza boy could be a trap." James said as he rubbed his chin. "Bloody suspicious those pizza boys if you ask me!"

"No one's asking dear." Lily said as she pat him on the arm.

About an hour later, the Order had assembled, Lily and Alice had kicked up a big stink about being left behind and were planning on following no matter what Dumbledore said. After the headcount they all left to check everything out and Lily and Alice looked at each other, "Ready? 3... 2..."

"Where would you be off to?" McGonagall said as stepped from the doorway, "You wouldn't be going off on a mission against Albus' wishes would you?"

"Why yes we are Minerva. Care to join us in our rebellion?" Alice asked.

"Oh think I'll pass thank you, but you'll be joining me in a cup of tea if you know what's good for you." She said as she walked to the doorway of the next room and looked at the two.

"We're too predictable huh?" Lily said with a defeated sigh.

"Without a doubt." McGonagall said with a light smile and Alice and Lily looked at each other before following her to the next room.

Two hours later, Lily and Alice has fallen asleep on the couch leaning against one another. McGonagall sipped on the last of her tea and looked at the clock realizing she needed to get back to Hogwarts. Seeing they were asleep she got up and walked out of the room and left and Alice opened one eye and glanced around.

"She gone?" Lily whispered without opening her eyes.

"Yep."

They both jumped up and grabbed their wands, "Ready?" Lily said.

"Ready!"

"Predictable this!" Lily laughed and they both disappeared with a pop.

* * *

_"Locomotor Mortis!"_

"Reducto!"

"AAAAUUUUGHHH!"  
_  
"Impedimenta!"  
__  
"Crucio!"_

"WATCH IT HAGRID!"

Lily and Alice had popped right into the middle of a battle! People were down, a lot of them. Hagrid was just punching people, Dumbledore was taking out groups of Death Eaters with ease, and then they saw who Dumbledore was heading towards... Voldemort!  
Lily immediately put up a shielding charm around Alice and herself, seconds before a _Crucio_ was sent their way.  
Caradoc was on the ground near them. He was bleeding really badly from the head and not moving. A silent agreement was made between Alice and Lily and they decided that they would be bringing people who were hurt from here to Headquarters. They grabbed a hold of Caradoc and disappeared.  
The Death Eaters seemed to be retreating, and Voldemort sent an extremely powerful spell Dumbledore's way, Dumbledore ducked and it hit a stone statue behind him which melted instead of crumbled. Moody was fighting about 6 Death Eaters by himself. James and Sirius bounded over to relieve him of a few...  
"Blast you!" Moody yelled at the Death Eaters, he managed to grab at one of the masks and pulled to reveal Evan Rosier's face.  
While Moody had his mask Evan used the split second in which Moody could not react to put his want to his nose.

"_Reducto_!" Evan shouted.

There was a HUGE explosion that sent both he and Moody flying in opposite directions, "JESUS CHRIST!" Moody hollered holding his face which was dripping blood.

"Lupin is it?" A Death Eater said as it approached Remus.

"Who are you?" Remus asked.

"Pity about your girlfriend huh?" The Death Eater said humorously with a laugh.

"YOU BASTARD!" Remus lurched at him and started pummeling him in the face. James and Sirius turned to see what was going on and looked at each other. Remus and physical violence when he was not in wolf form were two things that usually didn't go AT ALL.  
James and Sirius decided to get in on the action too.

"RETREAT!" Someone yelled from the midst of the battle and suddenly Death Eaters started disappearing. The Death Eater Remus was beating up on disappeared from his hands and he stared at the ground angrily as his hands shook.

Voldemort got one last spell in which almost caught Dumbledore off guard, before he disappeared and Dumbledore inspected the scorch mark on his robes before sighing to himself. "Pity, I rather liked these ones..."

"Let me see!"

"NO! It's fine Alice!" Moody said as he tried to push Alice off of him.

"Alastor, half your nose is missing, you are not _fine_!" She said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well you're not a Healer, what are you going to do? Kiss it better?"

"No, I don't want blood on my lips thank you." She said dryly as she looked at Lily who was helping Benjy.

"Lily what are you doing here?" James said frantically as he hurried over to her.

"What does it look like?"

"Lily what about the baby? What if something had happened?"

"James I am fine, help me with Benjy." She said and he stubbornly took the other side of Benjy.

"We're going to talk about this later." He said before they disapperated back to the Headquarters.

* * *

Rebecca lay in the cell feeling herself drift in and out of consciousness slowly and suddenly realized she was not on the ground, she was floating! Was she dead and rising to heaven or something? No, it probably wouldn't hurt this much. She heard footsteps and wondered to herself where they were coming from. Her face was pressed against something soft and the smell of potion ingredients filled her nose. Someone was carrying her. It wasn't anyone she knew, she didn't know anyone that smelled of potion ingredients but then again she didn't go around smelling people.  
She tried to open her eyes to see who it was and where they were taking her, but her eyes didn't seem to want to listen to her. Her body lay limp and the only thing working was her brain, but it was becoming dim very quickly, she was falling back into the shadows of her mind. Just as she suddenly felt the cold night air on her skin and she heard the relieved sigh of the mysterious person carrying her, everything flooded away again.

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time keep up that reviewing =)**


	52. Chapter 52

Lily stared at her best friend lying in the bed next to her. She had been found on the steps of Hogwarts earlier that morning and due to Madam Pomfrey's busy schedule with the students Lily had been asked to come in and help with healing her. It had been a few hours since her discover and she had still not woken up. Lily healed the cuts and bruises scattered all over her as best as she could, noticing a few scars that Lily tried to heal the best she could to heal them but there was nothing she could do about many of them, which she assumed Rebecca would not be pleased about. She remembered how peeved about the scar along the side of her face from when they had retrieved the locket. Lily silently wondered to herself if Rebecca would still be the same person she was before they took her; something like that would definitely change a person. Lily heard the sound of quick footsteps and looked up as Remus rushed in to the Hospital Wing, searching around frantically until his gaze landed on Rebecca and he rushed over.

"Is she alright? How is she? Is she going to be okay?" Remus asked quickly as he pulled up the chair next to Rebecca and took her hand, kissing it as he stared at her.

"Remus she should be fine. We won't be completely sure until she wakes up." Lily said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

"When will she wake up?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"We don't know, I could be any time."

"I can't believe she is really here…how did she get here?" He asked and looked back at Rebecca.

"We don't know, she was just there on the steps, when she wakes up we can ask her." Lily said and picked up the bandages and bruise paste and started to walk out of the area. "Oh and Remus, when she does wake up makes sure you come get myself or Madam Pomfrey and just take it easy, we don't know what she has been through." She said and Remus nodded and sighed as he kissed her hand again.

"Hey Lil." James said as he walked in and kissed her cheek as he looked at Remus sitting with Rebecca. "How is she doing?"

"Alright I suppose, we won't know until she wakes up." She said as she put everything down and sat down on the chair with a sigh. "My feet are killing me, just look at my ankles." Lily said as she lifted up the bottoms of her pants to show James.

"Want me to massage them?" He offered as he pulled up a chair next to her.

"If you wouldn't mind." She said and he motioned her feet to him. He carefully took off her shoes and she sighed with a smile.

"You know, I find it a little odd." He said as he looked back at the bed as he rubbed her feet.

"Oh that feels sooooo good." Lily said as she leaned her head back with a small moan. "What do you find a little odd?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"Well how many people have ever come back alive after being in the clutches of the Death Eaters for a month much less at all? There have been at least 40 abductions by the Death Eaters and we have never found a single one alive and here she is."

"What are you trying to say?"

"What if this isn't her?"

"James how could that not be Rebecca?"'

"Lily just think about it, she was gone for over a month and we didn't hear a word about her, they never keep prisoners, they just kill them."

"Well perhaps this was a miracle."

"Perhaps they let her go for a reason." He said quietly and Lily lifted her head to look at him.

"James this is Rebecca we're talking about."

"We were talking the other day and we think there might be a spy in the Order, the McKinnon house was Unplottable, the only people who knew the true coordinates are their family obviously and people in the Order."

"James that I just silly, Becky isn't a spy."

"Well what about when Madam Dawson you know…well you said that Becky had insisted on leaving a little early-."

"James she had the early morning shift the next day."

"But it must have been right after you left, maybe she knew about it."

"James-."

"She isn't from here, why is she really here? This isn't her war, she could be back home in America, maybe she made some sort of deal-."

"James, will you listen to yourself? You sound crazy." Lily said as she pulled her foot away from him and leaned towards him.

"Becky is not a spy for Voldemort alright? I know my best friend."

"But-."

"No there is no but; Rebecca would never betray the Order. We don't know how she got here and we won't find out until she wakes up but I do know this, Becky is no spy." She said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry; I'm just tired from work." He said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Hey its alight, why don't you go home and get some rest? I'll let you know when she wakes up." She said as she took his hand and he nodded.

"Will you be home soon?"

"I don't know, I want to stay here until Becky wakes up."

"Alright well I guess I will see you later." He said and kissed her forehead as he got up. "And we will finish this foot massage." He said and she nodded as he walked out of the Hospital Wing and Lily sighed to herself and looked down at her bare foot and frowned to herself at the idea of having to put it back on, her belly constantly in the way.

* * *

"She looks awful." Fabian whispered to his brother a few hours later as he stood at the foot of the bed with Gideon who had come to see Rebecca who had still not woken up.

Remus glared at the twins who glanced around the hospital wing.

"Place hasn't change a big has it Gid?" Fabian said.

"So when will she wake up?" Gideon asked and suddenly Rebecca gave a small audible sound and started to move.

"It's Alive! It's Aliiiiiiiiive!" Fabian said with a smile.

"Madam Pomfrey! Lily! She is awake. Madam Pom- Oh Becky you have no idea how worried I was." Remus said as he leaned down and kissed her forehead and looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked as she tried to sit up but Remus prevented her from getting up as she looked around frantically.

"Becky you're safe, it's alright." He said as she fought against him and finally she looked at him and froze as she stared at him.

"R-Remus?" She said breathlessly as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I knew you weren't dead." He whispered as Madam Pomfrey came in with two goblets and Rebecca looked at the twins at the end of the bed and they smiled identical smiles at her.

"Hey, welcome back." Gideon said.

"You look like crap." Fabian said and Remus glared at him.

"Guys would you mind?" Remus asked.

"No not at all." Fabian said as they stayed where they were.

"I think he wants us to leave." Gideon whispered as he leaned over.

"Oh- right. Well see you later Becky.' Fabian said and they gave her a wave before walking out of the Hospital wing together and Rebecca closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said and she opened her eyes and looked at the goblet in front of her.

"Do I have to?"

"I'm afraid so." Madam Pomfrey said and Rebecca shakily took the goblet from her and with the help of Remus managed to get the whole thing down as Madam Pomfrey set the second goblet on the table. "This will help you sleep." She said and looked at Remus who sat down and took Rebecca's hand. Madam Pomfrey took the empty goblet and walked out, closing the hangings around the bed to give Rebecca and Remus some privacy.

"Becky you were gone for so long…" Remus said as he voice cracked and Rebecca looked at him as he bowed his head and she heard a sniffle from him. He squeezed her hand tight as he looked up at her and kissed her hand. "Everyone kept saying you were…and I-I…" He said and she placed a hand light on the side of his face and he leaned into her touch as he closed his eyes.

"You kept me going." She whispered and he opened his eyes. "I kept fighting and you kept me going." She said and he kissed her hand. "Will you hold me?" She asked as she shifted herself over and he got up and lay down next to her, wrapping his arm under her head as she buried her face in to his chest.

"I missed you so much Becky." He said kissing the top of her head.

"I missed you too."

"Do you want your potion?" He asked and she nodded. He did the best he could to reach it with out hardly moving her and helped her to sit up as he helped her drink it down.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" She mumbled.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said as she started to drift off to sleep and he held her tight in his arms.

* * *

"Hey Walcott." Rebecca heard Sirius say and she cracked open an eye and saw him standing at the foot of her bed. She had sent Remus home after watching him yawn for the fiftieth time in a row.

"What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here to see me." She said with a small smile on her lips.

"Actually came to chat up Poppy, have you seen her?" He said as he glanced around with a smile. "Is it a crime to come visit you?" He asked, leaning against the metal railing footboard.

"Actually it is." She said as she pulled herself up and he smiled and sat down in the chair which Remus had occupied since she had woken up.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he leaned back in the chair and glanced around.

"Alright I suppose, dead bored, Madam Pomfrey wont let me leave until tomorrow." She said with a groan.

"Sucks to be you."

"Yeah I suppose it does." She said and looked down at her hands sitting in her lap, examining the scar across he back of her hand, which Lily had done her best to heal but had managed only a thin light line.

"So why are you really here?" She asked as she looked up.

"Well Prongs has work and I don't know where Pete is and I was sort of hoping Moony would be here so here I am."

"Yeah I sent him home, he was so exhausted." She said and sighed. "So you are only here because you are bored?"

"I guess that would be correct."

"Here I was thinking you had been concerned about my well being and came to see if I was alright, thanks." She said sarcastically and he chuckled.

"I asked how you were; I obviously had some concern of your well being."

"Uh huh, sure."

"I'm uh." He said and rubbed the back of his head. "Glad you're back."

"Are you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's been pretty lonely arguing by myself, no one to call me an arrogance arse." He said with a light chuckle.

"Its concerning that you have been arguing by yourself and I don't think I am the only one who thinks that you're an ass."

"Well you are certainly the one that says it the most often." He said with a chuckle.

"Might be a sign you want to work on that." She said with a sigh and leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes. "You know I often wonder if this is all a dream and I still haven't escaped and that I am going to wake up on that cold stone floor awaiting their return."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know, it just all seemed too easy like there is some sort of catch and I wish I could remember how I got here because it's a freaking miracle which is why I think this is a dream."

"Walcott this isn't a dream."

"How do you know?" She asked as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I don't know, I just know." He said with a shrug.

"Words of wisdom, 'you just know'." She said dryly and he smiled.

"Go ahead and quote me on that." He said with a grin.

"Will do, Sirius Black the wisest of the wise." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Handsomest of the handsome." He said cheekily.

"I wouldn't bet on it." She said as she cracked a small smile.

"I missed the ego beating." He said with a grin.

"I don't think any amount of ego beating could bring you down, you're the worst of the worst." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"That almost hurt." He said as he held a hand against his chest with a smile.

"Aw, sorry." She said sarcastically.

"So when do you get a wand?"

"I don't know, perhaps when they let me out of this prison." She said as she looked around the Hospital Wing. "I miss my wand." She said with a sigh and she smiled to herself. "I remember it took me fifteen tries to get that wand, I was so angry and I thought I wasn't going to get a wand at the rate I was going, sure there was no wand out there for me and then I tried this one and it felt…right, you know what I mean?" She said as she looked at her hand remembering the feeling of her wand.

"Yeah, nine tries and I had my mother bitching at me that I could never get anything right. I remember that relief and rightness when I got my wand."

"Miss Walcott are you ready for your potion?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she walked in with a goblet.

"Madam Pomfrey you're killing me here, please let me go." Rebecca groaned.

"You can leave tomorrow, if you take this." She said as she held out the goblet.

"And let's suppose that I don't take it?" Rebecca asked smartly.

"Well then you will be chained to that bed until you do." She shot right back with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't keep me here."

"Oh believe me she can." Sirius said from next to her and Rebecca sighed.

"You're probably right; this hospital is run by a tyrant, Tyrant Pomfrey." Rebecca said to herself as she took the goblet grudgingly as she looked at Madam Pomfrey who crossed her arms over her chest.

"There is more in here then yesterday." Rebecca said as she looked inside.

"Well perhaps if you had drunk the whole thing yesterday there would be the normal amount, Miss Evans is a little more lenient than I am. Now drink up, all of it."

"Black do something." Rebecca said as she looked at Sirius who held his hands up.

"Hey I am staying out of this; she scares me more than you do." He said and Rebecca glared at him.

"Lot of help you are." She muttered and drank back the contents of the goblet making a disgusted face as she did so.

"Very good Miss Walcott." Madam Pomfrey said as she took the goblet.

"Yes, anything for you Madam Pomfrey." Rebecca said and Madam Pomfrey looked at Sirius.

"Not too much longer Mr. Black, Miss Walcott needs her sleep."

"I need more sleep like I need a hole in my head." Rebecca said under her breath.

"Alright will do." Sirius said and Madam Pomfrey turned on her heel and walked out and Rebecca looked at Sirius.

"You need to get me out of here Black."

"Fraid that won't be possible, see I know for a fact that Madam Pomfrey could easily kick my arse-."

"I could kick your ass blind folded with both hands tied behind my back."

"Oh I would love to see hat Walcott."

"Well as soon as I get out of here I will show you."

"Alright I look forward to it. Well I am going to get going before Madam Pomfrey comes back." He said as he stood up.

"Alright leave me here to rot." She said as she put a hand over her forehead dramatically.

"Hey you'll be out of here tomorrow and you can show me how you can kick my arse blindfolded and your hands tied behind your back." He said with a smile.

"Fine whatever, get out of here, you were starting to bug me anyways." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Later Walcott." He said with a small smile and headed out and Rebecca watched him as he walked out and he glanced back at her and she gave him a small smile and he walked out of the hospital wing. She looked around feeling like a prisoner again captivated by the white walls and tall windows.

* * *

_Rebecca stared at the stone floor hands tied behind her back and head hung. Her breathing was uneven as she tried to breathe through the pain._

"_No one is coming for you. They all think you're dead." A cold voice drew. She didn't want to look up in fear of the harsh red eyes which seemed to pierce her very soul. He was angry unable to extract the information he wanted from her and in return he made her pay for it. She tried to keep her body from trembling as she anticipated the next attack from him, the unbearable pain that would wrack through her entire body. _

"_Look at me." He said and she refused, closing her eyes as she waited for it._

"_Crucio." He said and she clenched her fists, her nails digging in to her already bloody palms in an effort to keep from screaming. She couldn't give him that satisfaction. The pain receded slowly and she slumped to the side panting hard._

"_Look at me." He yelled and she was lifted back up and her eyes met his._

"_Avada Kedevra." He said and she stared at the green light approaching her_.

"Becky! Becky you're fine." She heard a voice say as she fought against the restrictions holding her back from flailing about.

"Becky it's me Remus." The soft voice said and she breathed heavily as if she had just run a marathon.

"Can't…breathe." She panted as she sat up hyperventilating, her tears blinding her as she tried to look around. He rubbed her back slowly and her breathing slowed and she lay back on the bed holding her face.

"Hey you're safe; nothing is going to hurt you here." He said as he lay down next to her. She suddenly got up without a work and walked out of the room. Remus sat up as he watched her leave and looked at the clock which read three thirty in the morning. He sighed to himself and got out of bed following her down to the kitchen and saw her leaning against the kitchen sink with a glass in hand as she looked out the window.

"Is everything alright?" He asked from the doorway.

"Yes, its fine. Just a nightmare." She said with a sigh. "Go back to bed I'll be there in a minute." She said not looking at him.

"I'll wait for you if you want."

"No, just go to bed I'll be there in a little while." She said and he went to protest but kept quiet and turned to go down the hall.

* * *

Rebecca heard a knock at the front door and glanced up from her book. She felt panic rise inside of her as she realized she didn't have a wand to protect herself. Remus had left not ten minutes ago to pick up some food leaving her home alone. She heard the front door open and she jumped up from the couch trying to find something to protect her against whoever was coming for her. She picked up the lamp from the table and held it ready. She saw the shadow of a figure against the wall and hurled the lamp as the person came in to view. Sirius barely had time to duck as the lamp whizzed by his head.

"Sirius?" She said breathlessly as she held her hand over her chest, her heart racing faster than ever.

"What was that for Walcott?" He asked as he looked at the shattered lamp on the floor.

"I'm sorry I thought…I thought you were…" She said and trailed off as she looked at the floor.

"Hey it's alright." He said as he bent over and fixed the lamp and walked over. "Are you alright?" he asked and set the lamp on the table as she looked at him.

"Yeah…I'm fine." She said coolly and took a deep breath as she sat down on the couch.

"Moony isn't here by any chance is he?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

"No, he went to get food." She said.

Sirius leaned back and propped his legs up on the table and looked at her before taking them off. "Sorry." He said sheepishly and looked around. "So uh…how ya doing?" He asked and she looked at him.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering." He said and leaned back against the couch. She sighed to herself and looked out the window as there was a long silence between them and Sirius looked at her. She had changed. It wasn't entirely obvious unless you had really known her before. Sirius noticed the difference in the way she spoke, it was less confident. Rebecca had always had a confident vibe about her and she had always been strong which had always seemed the norm and effortless for her. He saw the struggle she fought as she tried to not show how much she had been affected by what had happened in the catacombs, almost as if being scared was such a bad thing. She was like him; she didn't like to show her weakness and did whatever she could to keep that hidden. The way she held herself was different too, always had a poise of confidence and now sat holding herself as she looked out the window with a far off look on her face.

"So, plans today?" He asked.

"Not really." She said as she looked back at him. "Want me to tell Remus you came by?"

"When should he return?"

"I don't know, he said he was just picking up a few things." She said and picked up her book and opened it.

"Oh by the way, Caradoc, Benjy and I are taking you to get your wand tomorrow." He said and she looked at him amused.

"What are you guys my bodyguards or something?"

"I suppose you can say that." He said with a chuckle.

"I am fearful for my life." She said and she rolled her eyes.

"Plenty of girls would want me as their body guard, best looking body guard around."

"Oh please, Caradoc is much better looking than you." She said and his jaw dropped.

"I am offended."

"Good." She said with a smile and went back to her book.

"What does he have that I don't?"

"Well lets see, well for one he is well mannered, unlike yourself, he is smart, also unlike yourself, he is good looking-."

"Hold up, does Moony know about this?"

"Oh be quiet Caradoc is a little too old for me and he is married. Besides Remus is all of those things anyways."

"First you attack my manners then my intelligence and finish off with my looks, you're killing me Walcott." He said as he laid a hand over his chest.

"What manners? What intelligence? Who said anything about good looks?" She said with a smirk and he scoffed and got up.

"I'm leaving; I don't need to tolerate this abuse." He said and she laughed.

"Bye Black." She said as he headed to the door.

"Bye Walcott." He said before stepping out and she smiled to herself before going back to her book waiting for Remus' return.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the fireplace in front of her and then glanced at the clock on the wall. Sirius was supposed to come and go with her to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Benjy and Caradoc to get her wand. As much as Remus had protested she insisted that he go to work that day, any more time off would result in him losing his job, which he had no problem with as long as he could be with her but she insisted he go. She was nervous; her heart was racing at the thought of going out in to the open like this. She had only been at Hogwarts, the Headquarters and home. She was honestly terrified at the thought of being captured and taken back to the Catacombs. She wrung her shirt around in her hands tightly and tried to focus on something else but it seemed to engulf her mind. She felt her heart stop as the flames went green and suddenly Sirius stepped out of the fireplace and she stood up quickly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked as he pushed his hair back out of his face, it had grown long since she had last seen him but it wasn't too long and not too short, she liked the way it fell over his eyes- wait what the HELL was she thinking? This was Sirius Black! No such thoughts were acceptable.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said as she took a deep breath and looked around.

"Hey." He said as she looked at him. "It's alright to be scared you know?" He said and she scoffed.

"I'm not scared, just a little nervous." She said simply with a shrug.

"We won't let anything happen to you, you know that right?"

"Well-."

"I promise." He said and she shut her mouth.

"And what happens if something does happen?" She asked and he stepped forward towards her a little closer than normal as he looked her in the eyes, her heart racing as she stared back at him.

"I promise you I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe." He said and she felt her breath caught in her throat she said as she got caught in his intense gaze.

"Alright." She said breathlessly.

"Alright I am going to go first; Caradoc and Benjy are already there so just come on through." He said as he grabbed a handful of floo powder off the mantle and stepped in to the fireplace.

"Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley." He said and disappeared. She took a deep breath and walked towards the fireplace, taking a handful of floo powder and stared at the fireplace.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please rate and review, they are always appreciated =) I will try and get the next chapter up by thursday, i spent a lot of the weekend writing so it should be up soon. **


	53. Chapter 53

Rebecca stumbled out of the fireplace and looked around the near empty pub, it only being early in the day and everyone was getting everything ready for that night.

"Ready?" Sirius asked as he stood in front of her.

"Yeah." She said and gave a small smile to Caradoc and Benjy before they all headed to the back.

"So incase anything should happen." Caradoc said as he turned to them. "You are to get away as fast as possible alright? Do not worry about us." He said and Rebecca nodded before Caradoc turned to the wall and tapped the bricks in order and the wall opened up. They made their way in to the crowd with Caradoc in the front Rebecca in the middle with Sirius and Benjy behind them. Rebecca glanced around quickly at everything the roar of the crowd around her making her adrenaline rush. Her heart nearly stopped as she spotted a hooded figure leaning against the wall. She blinked and the figure was gone, leaving her looking around fearfully.

"Everything alright?" Sirius asked and she looked at him noticing she had stopped.

"Yeah." She said and continued down the street, glancing over her shoulder once more to the empty spot. There was a loud crack from in one of the stores which made her jump and she grabbed a hold of Sirius' hand tightly and took a deep breath before looking at him surprised and quickly let go of his hand.

"Sorry." She mumbled and looked at the ground as they kept walking until they reached Ollivanders and stepped inside.

Rebecca looked around the dusty old shop lined with shelves of boxes.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Benjy said as Caradoc walked outside to guard the door. Suddenly Mr. Ollivander popped up from behind the counter and Rebecca gasped with a jump as she held her hand over her heart.

"How may I help you?" He asked with a crooked smile as he looked at each of them.

"She needs a wand." Sirius said as he motioned to Rebecca.

"Ah Mr. Black ten and a half inches elm with dragon heart string, I remember it well." Mr. Ollivander said and Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"I remember every wand I ever sold Miss…"

"Just Rebecca." She said and he nodded.

"May I ask what happened to your previous wand?"

"Snapped."

"Well perhaps we can fix it-."

"In a million pieces, no hope of repair, just need a new one." She said quickly as she glanced out the window and back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Very well." He said and paused as he looked away for a moment and then disappeared.

"What an odd little man." She said to herself. "You know Sirius, ten inches is awfully small for a wand. Mine was twelve." She said as she looked at him and he rolled his eyes as she cracked a smile.

"It's ten and a half." He grumbled. "And its bigger than most."

"Guys I am going to go wait outside." Benjy said as he looked at Sirius and Rebecca and she nodded before he headed outside and stood across the street. She pulled her arms around herself as she glanced around the shop.

"Are you doing alright?" Sirius asked as he looked at her concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said and suddenly Mr. Ollivander appeared with two boxes. He laid them out before opening the first one. He pulled aside the velvet cover and revealed a short light brown wand.

"Maple nine inches with a unicorn hair core." He said as he held it out for her and she heard Sirius snicker.

"Nine inches." He scoffed as she picked it up and gave it a wave. It shot out a spell which hit a candle making it explode and she set it down.

"Well thank goodness for that." She said as she looked at him and he rolled his eyes.

"How about this one?" Mr. Ollivander said as he held out a dark colored wand. "Ten inches, oak with a dragon heartstring." He said and Rebecca picked it up and waved it but nothing happened and she sighed and set it down. "I do hope this isn't a repeat of last time. I don't want to go through fifteen wands again." She said before Mr. Ollivander disappeared and returned with a smile on his face as he held up the dark wand lightly in his finger tips. Rebecca stared at it as she felt a sensation of awe and she reached out to take it.

"Bocote 11 inches with a serpent scale core." He said as she gripped her fingers around the handle, the grooves fitting to her fingertips.

"This is it." She said and waved it as red sparks came out of the tip like a fountain.

"That will be five galleons please." Mr. Ollivander said as she examined the wand with a smile. She heard the sound of coins against the counter and looked up as Sirius removed his hand from the coins on the counter.

"No I can cover it." She said as she reached in to her pocket.

"No its fine." Sirius said as he lightly stopped her. "Really it is; my treat." He said and she frowned as she looked at the coins on the counter.

"Well I have to pay you back some how." She said as she handed the wand back to Mr. Ollivander who boxed and bagged it.

"Don't worry about it alright?"

"No because every time I look at my wand I'll be reminded of it."

"Alright you can buy me something nice or whatever, I don't care, its not a big deal." He said and Mr. Ollivander held out the bag.

"Thank you." Rebecca said and walked out with Sirius, getting her wand out and sticking it in to her robes. "It's kind of a big deal to me." She grumbled as they walked outside.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Caradoc asked as he looked around and Rebecca nodded before they headed down the street.

"Would you guys mind if we stop off at the potions shop? I need a few ingredients." She said as Caradoc glanced back at her and looked at the potions shop down the street.

"Alright but lets make it quick." He said as they headed towards it.

"What do you need from there?" Sirius asked.

"A few things for the upcoming full moon." She said and her nose caught a familiar scent of potion ingredients and she spun around and grabbed the person next to her and turned them around and came face to face with Severus Snape.

"Unhand me Walcott." He sneered and she pushed him down the alleyway and pinned him up against the wall.

"It was you." She said with narrowed eyes.

"Rebecca?" Caradoc said as they stood in the alleyway.

"I don't know what you're talking about Walcott and I would appreciate if you would let me go."

"Why did you do it? I know it was you." She said and he glared at her before shifting his attention to Sirius.

"Black." He sneered.

"Snivellus." Sirius said with narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't you just leave me there to die? Why did you save me?" She whispered her face close to his so only he could hear.

"He wants you dead you know that?" Snape said and she glanced at the others.

"Come on Rebecca lets go." Caradoc said and she looked back at Snape.

"I may never be able to forgive what you are but Dumbledore would." She said quietly before stepping back as he stared at her. "Despite the things you may have done." She said and walked back to the others.

"Wait." Snape said and they all looked at him. "One of you need to make it look like you deterred me here by force, if they see you just let me go they will quite literally kill me." He said and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"So what." He said with a shrug and turned to walk away.

"Stupefy." Caradoc said and Snape slumped to the ground before Sirius motioned Rebecca out of the alley.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." She said with a shake of her head as they continued down the street.

* * *

"Hey Becky, what's that?" Remus asked as he walked in to the kitchen and saw Rebecca pouring over several books and papers. She didn't answer as she continued to flip through the pages, scribbling things down and he stepped up closer and she looked up and jumped in her seat.

"Jesus Remus don't just sneak up on someone like that." She said and took a deep breath.

"I said hello." He said and got himself a glass of water and leaned against the sink.

"Oh hey." She said and leaned back in the chair before checking the clock.

"Is it nine already?"

"Yep. What's all that?"

"Well something I wanted to discuss with you." She said and ran her fingers through her hair. "See there is this new potion, its still in its trial stages. It's called the Wolfsbane Potion." She said and got up and walked to the fridge. "It's suppose to help with the effects of the full moon, you're supposed to keep your human mind while in the werewolf form."

"Oh." He said, as he looked surprised.

"But it hasn't quite been perfected which is why it hasn't been released yet, there are still a bunch of things that need to be worked out, some ingredients if digested in too large of amounts will make you sick and so forth but I was hoping perhaps you might be willing to try it." She said as he stared at her. "And I know that wolfsbane is poisonous for you and with the smallest miscalculation can actually kill you but I believe with the countering of the other ingredients it will work. You don't have to do this I just thought it might help." She said and bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Has this ever been tested before?" He asked and she seemed to be searching for words.

"Yes."

"And what were the results?"

"Well I was reading up on the report and so far it has been tested on five different lycanthropes, three of them died and two were badly poisoned." She said with a small cringe as she saw his expression turn to surprise. "But I have worked out most of the things that went wrong with it so I am fairly certain that it won't kill you." She said and he rubbed his face.

"So you're trying to tell me that three people have already died from this potion that you want me to test?"

"Yes and Remus I will certainly understand of you say no, I just feel really good about this and I really think it would help make full moons easier."

"How long does it take to prepare?"

"A little over a week."

"Alright." He said and took a drink of his water.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I trust you not to kill me." He said and she smiled as she walked up to him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Will it help anyone else if it does work?"

"Of course."

"Well if I can make it any easier on anyone else I would be more than happy to do it." He said and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I really hope I don't kill you."

"I don't think that's possible, you're a far better potion brewer than that, though your doubts concern me." He said and she leaned her head against his shoulder as she laughed.

"And if I make you sick just know it was not on purpose." She said as she looked back up at him.

"I will keep that in mind." He said and looked at the table. "How about we order something to eat tonight?"

"Alright sounds good, your pick." She said and kissed his cheek as she walked back to the table and sat down.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked as he laid his hands on her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Not really." She said as she looked at everything.

"Alright I'll go get the food; I'll be back in a little while. Anything in particular?"

"No, anything is fine." She said as she turned back to the books and paper and he grabbed his coat and walked out of the house.

* * *

Sirius and James stared at Remus as he told them about the Wolfsbane potion.

"And you're trusting Walcott to make it?" Sirius asked skeptically.

"Yeah, I trust her, don't you?"

"Well…you could die mate." James said and Remus looked at Sirius.

"I don't know, it could kill you."

"You guys don't trust Becky?"

"Well I do mate but did you not understand, you could die." Sirius said clearly and looked at James who nodded.

"Guys we go out and risk our lives on a daily basis, I have as much of a chance as dying from that as I do from this potion."

"Well he has a point." James said with a sigh.

"I am a little nervous though, I mean I don't want to get my hopes up."

"Or die." Sirius added.

"Or that but Becky is brilliant at potions I mean if St. Mungos trusts her to make the potions then I think it is safe to say that we can as well."

"I still don't think it's a good idea." James said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Well I have to go, I promised Becky lunch today. I'll see you guys later." Remus said and headed out of the living room at James' house.

"I don't like this." James said as he looked out the window and back at Sirius. "Now she is making him a potion that could kill him."

"You don't still think she is a spy do you?" Sirius asked with a sigh and sipped his tea.

"I don't know, it's the only think that makes sense."

"Come on, Walcott a Death Eater? Please, she would never."

"You've never thought it?"

"No, its absurd. I think the war is getting to your head."

"Well someone has to be the spy."

"Who says there has to be a spy? Marlene's family was well known, they could have found them easily and as far as Madam Dawson goes, I think it was a miracle that the others were not killed as well." Sirius said as he got up. "And you might be forgetting that she risked her life to get us that locket, she nearly died that day so no." Sirius said as he set his cup down. "I do not think Walcott is a spy and you best drop that because I don't think Walcott would take kindly to being called a spy after what she went through."

"But-."

"There are no buts. I'll see you later mate." Sirius said and pat James on the shoulder before walking out.

* * *

"Walcott?" Sirius said as he poked his head in to the house.

"In here." She said from the kitchen and he stepped inside and closed the door, walking in to the kitchen.

"Smells good." He said as she pulled a pie from out of the oven.

"Thanks, you don't get any though." She said and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Have you forgotten I am a Marauder? I can get that without you even noticing."

"I highly doubt your sneaking skills are that good as to get past me."

"Oh believe me, they are. Spent seven years developing them." He said as he leaned against the counter next to her.

"Right." She said with a roll of her eyes and walked over to the fridge and glanced back at him.

"I will castrate you if you touch that pie." She warned as he looked at her with a smirk as he inched his way towards the pie.

"Do. Not. Touch." She said as he reached his finger out towards the pie holding it an inch away as he smiled at her and she glared at him.

"I'm just messing with you Walcott, no need to take it so seriously." He said and paused before chuckling at his own pun.

"What are you doing here? Did you just come here to bug me?"

"Kind of yes." He said and sat down at the table and picked up an apple from the bowl.

"Isn't there someone else you can annoy right now?"

"No one is half as fun."

"Awwwww that means a lot." She muttered sarcastically.

"Want to go do something?"

"I have a house to clean, unfortunately I have responsibilities, you just snap your fingers and your house elf does anything you want."

"Want to borrow him?"

"No Sirius I do not want to borrow your house elf, I find the idea of house elves kind of wrong."

"Why? They don't mind, well most of them if you're nice to them."

"Why can't you clean your own house or make your own food?"

"Well have you seen the size of my house? It's huge; you can't expect me to clean up the entire thing by myself. Besides I am rubbish in the kitchen."

"Then get a smaller house and learn how to cook." She said as she sat down across from him.

"You think I should?"

"Should what?"

"Get a smaller place."

"You're asking if I think you should sell your house?"

"Yeah."

"I can't tell you whether or not you should move."

"I am asking what you think. If you were in my position."

"Well the house is a little gaudy and I think you secretly only like it to try and impress girls."

"I think you're right." He said with a chuckle. "It does impress the ladies." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Want to go get lunch?"

"I have a house to clean." She said as she got up.

"What if I help?"

"Physical labor? Have you ever done physical labor?" She asked shocked and he rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"I'm not totally incapable. Come on what needs to be cleaned?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." He said with a smile and she looked around.

"Well the bathroom needs cleaning and the dishes need to be washed, and the living room needs dusting and I'm supposed to pick up groceries today."

"Alright I will do the dishes and we can get the groceries after lunch."

"Well don't strain yourself with the dishes. Do I have to show you how to do them or can you figure that out on your own?" She said mockingly.

"I think I can figure it out, doesn't take a genius." He said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I think in your case it might." She said with a smile as she got out the cleaning supplies from under the sink.

"Just you wait; they will be the best washed dishes you have ever seen." He said as he grabbed the sponge from her and she rolled her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen to get started on the bathroom.

She returned 20 minutes later from the bathroom and dusting and saw Sirius drying the last dish.

"Wow, you actually did them." She said leaning against the door way and he looked at the dishes proudly.

"They are spotless, inspect them yourself." He said and threw the rag on to the counter.

"Alright, I bet you just licked them all clean." She said with a light chuckle.

"Oh hardy har har." He said dryly, crossing his arms over his chest. She walked up and picked up one of the dishes and inspected it carefully.

"You missed a spot." She said and he looked at her confused and leaned in towards the plate.

"What? I made sure-." He said and she burst out laughing.

"I'm messing with you, they're fine." She said and waved her wand and they started to put themselves away. "Good boy. Good job on the dishes." She said as she pat him on the head as he pushed her hand away from him with a scoff.

"I'm not a dog."

"Yes you are; the worst kind." She said and smiled before looking around the kitchen. "Did you still want to go to lunch?"

"I don't know, I don't appreciate the insults." He said with a scoff.

"Stop being such a priss, let me just change and we can go." She smiled and walked out of the kitchen before returning a few minutes later.

"Where did you want to go?" She asked.

"I don't know, I didn't actually plan that far ahead."

"Of course, well there is a nice little place about a mile down the road, lets walk." She said and he gawked at her. "Yes, walk. Oh gosh exercise, get over it, it will be good for you, come on." She said and grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house.

"You're bloody nuts if you think I am walking there." He said as she walked down the path.

"Alright, well I guess I will see you later." She threw over her shoulder and continued. Sirius sighed as he watched her go before looking around.

"Bloody nutter. We have wands and brooms and fireplaces for a bloody reason- Hold up Walcott, you walk too fast." He said as he jogged to catch up with her.

"I do not, you walk too slow."

"Look at you, you're practically running."

"Stop walking like a girl and I won't seem to be walking so fast." She smirked as she looked back at him.

"I don't walk like a girl." He said as he sped up his pace.

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Race ya." She said and gave him a push and ran down the road.

"Oh hell no." He said as he ran after her, catching up to her quickly.

"How the hell did you catch up so quick?" She panted.

"Stop running like a girl Walcott." He teased and ran ahead of her.

"Not so fast." She said to herself as she took longer and quicker strides before she was running next to him.

"Nice of you to join me."

"My pleasure." She said and there was a fork in the road.

"Which way do we go?" He asked as they approached it quickly and she laughed. She faked right and went left, accidently tripping Sirius and she glanced back at him as he laid sprawled out on the ground. She stopped and panted as he laid out on the ground not moving.

"Sirius?" She said as she slowly walked back over to him. "Are you alright?" She asked, kneeling next to him and he opened his eyes.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"My knee." He groaned and she looked to his knee.

"Mind if I take a look?" She asked and he shook his head as she started to roll up his pant leg and he gave a small hiss. She rolled back the pants over the knee and rolled her eyes as she looked at the tiny scrape.

"How bad is it?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"I don't know, it looks like you might lose the leg." She said dryly.

"What?" He said as he sat up and she waved her wand at the scratch and it healed up instantly.

"You're such a baby it was a tiny scratch, come on get up." She said and he examined his knee and frowned at her. "Come on." She said and held out her hand to him.

"I can get up myself thank you very much." He said and got up himself and walked past her.

"Way to take it like a man Sirius." She said with a laugh as he continued to walk on with out her.

* * *

Remus stared at the cup in front of him with contempt and Rebecca sighed.

"I still don't understand why I can't just take it once?"

"Well it really needs to get in your system." She said and pushed it towards him.

"It tastes awful." He said as he reached for it and sloshed the brown goo around.

"I'm sorry but if I add anything for the taste it may cancel out some of the ingredients." She said he sighed and drank it back and she held out a cup of water to him to help wash the rest down.

"Thanks." He said as he finished off the water. "So do you know what exactly will happen tonight?"

"Well from what I have read you will still go through the transformation, it will be the same unfortunately and you'll be able to control yourself unlike without the potion, that's what is supposed to happen. Its early stages it was supposed to try and cure the lycanthropy but there is nothing that can cure it." She said as she looked at his hands and lightly took them. "I just hope everything goes alright." She said and looked up at him.

"I'm sure everything will be fine, you're positively brilliant." He said with a smile.

"It worries me how much faith you put in to me." She said smiling.

"I love you, therefore I trust you, completely." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Oh you're right that does taste horrible." She said as she backed away from him walking to the sink quickly.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly as she drank back a glass of water and turned back to him.

"You trust me right?" She said as she walked back over and sat down across from him.

"Of course."

"And I already know the answer to this but I want to be down there when it happens." She said and held up her hand as he went to protest. "Remus the cage is very secure there is no way you could get out." She said and he got up and started to pace.

"I don't want to risk it Becky." He said as he stopped and turned to her. "I wont risk it."

"Remus what if something happens? I need to be able to treat you."

"I would rather die than put you in the way of danger, especially at my hand."

"Remus you won't hurt me."

"I would kill you; you understand that Becky, I would kill you without a second thought."

"Remus I love you." She said as she stared at him and he stared back at her. "And what makes you so sure the potion wouldn't work? I am actually kind of interested in seeing you; I've never seen a werewolf." She said as she laid a hand on his chest.

"You never want to see a werewolf and I don't want you to see me that way, its awful, you really have no idea."

"I won't watch, you know, as it happens. I'll step out during and then come on once you're done. The cage can handle anything; there is no way you could get out." She said as she touched the side of his face softly and he pulled away from her touch and walked across the kitchen.

"Please Remus, it would never make me think any less of you."

"Becky, you would be terrified if you saw me." He said as he leaned against the sink.

"I love you, just as you are Remus, nothing can change that." She said as she walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm just so scared to lose you Becky." He whispered. "It was not too long ago I almost thought I had lost you."

"I'm not going anywhere alright? I love you and that's that." She said and stayed silent before he turned around.

"You have to promise to stay out during the transformation alright?" He said and she nodded as she lightly took his face.

"Everything is going to be just fine." She said assuring and he sighed and nodded.

* * *

"Remus wake up." Rebecca said as she lightly shook him and he groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"It's almost time." She said and helped him sit up.

"I would really prefer if you didn't do this Becky." He said as he rubbed his face and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I would really prefer if you didn't die because of a small miscalculation." She said as she crawled over and rubbed his shoulders lightly. "Come on." She said and got off the bed and held her hand out to him.

"Is it really necessary that you be down there?" He asked and she sighed.

"I need to make sure that it works, what happens to you, how long it lasts if it works so then i know if I need to make something stronger, observation is sort of necessary."

"I really wish it wasn't." He said as she helped him down the hall and helped him down the stairs.

They entered the basement and a chill went up her spine. She had never liked the basement; it always made her sad knowing what Remus went through every month.

"It can't be too comfortable in here." She said as she helped him in to the cage and sat him down on the small cot.

"I don't really notice, remember I used to transform in the Shrieking Shack, I remember how cold it would be in the winter, which was freezing, and this is alright." He said and he looked to the small window and back at her as she stood up.

"Please be safe." He said as he took her hand lightly.

"I will be." She said as she stood between his legs and looked down at him. "I love you." She said and kissed him.

"I love you too." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in to him. He gave a sharp breath as he jerked and pushed her away from him.

"Get out." He said as he bent over holding his stomach and she stared at him as he rolled to the ground.

"Get out!" He shouted as he looked up at her and she stepped out of the cage watching him with shaky hands and slowly backed away as he writhe on the floor before stepping out of the basement. She stared at the door as she heard his screams of pain and she had to force herself not to rush in. She sat down on the stairs pulling her arms around herself as she stared at the door waiting for the screams to stop. Suddenly it turned in to a howl and she felt a pang of fear rush through her. It was quiet for a moment and she took a deep breath as she got up and reached for the door handle. She stood still for a moment and turned the handle slowly and pushed the door open before stepping inside. It was pitch dark with the exception of the moonlight shining through the small window which lit up the cage and she felt her heart drop as she saw the cage door open a crack. She slowly reached for her wand as she started to shake and she gripped it tight as she brought it up slowly.

"L-Lumos." She whispered and shone it towards the cage and saw it was empty and she felt as if she was going to be sick.

* * *

**Haha uh oh. Yeahhhhh so please R & R you guys are totally awesome! I hope you all have a good rest of the week and an awesome weekend, haha skydiving again for me, sooo excited, perhaps it will bring me more inspiration =) see you guys all next time which should be...we're going to shoot for Saturday or Sunday, we'll see how fast i can get my writing done. I'm learning how to balance out things now so i will hopefully be back to two stories a week but i am not making you guys any promises, i said hopefully =) have a good day everyone!**


	54. Chapter 54

Lily cracked open an annoyed eye as she looked at the window from which the sound of tapping was coming from. She looked at the clock which read four. Who the bloody hell would be owling them at four in the morning? She nudged James who rolled over with a moan and she kicked him with her foot.

"Come on I'm sleeping." He moaned.

"Well it takes far more energy for me to get up than you." She said and he sighed before there was another more insistent tapping.

"Please get it dear." She said and he sighed as he get up.

"Only because you're carrying my unborn child." He said and staggered to the window and opened it.

"It's from Padfoot." James said as he looked at the writing on the envelope.

"Whats he want at four in the morning?" She sighed as she pulled more of the covers that James had managed to steal back over to her.

"I don't know, let me open it." He said as he got out his wand for light.

"Oh Merlin." James said as he stood up staring at the letter.

"What? What's happened?" She asked now alert as she turned over.

"Becky is at St. Mungos." He said as he dropped the letter and rushed to the jeans and shirt laying on the ground and Lily grabbed the letter and read through it.

"She did what?" She said and re-read through the letter before getting up as fast as she could.

"I knew it was a bad idea." James said with a sigh as he waited for Lily to get ready and stood around looking impatient and Lily glared at him.

"You know that is not going to make me go any faster." She said as she got on some jeans and a sweater.

"Come on." He said as she slipped on some shoes and followed him out.

Lily and James rushed down the halls until they saw Sirius sitting outside one of the rooms with his arm in a sling. He looked up as they approached and stood up.

"Where is Remus?" Lily asked looking around.

"I don't know. I went in to check on Rebecca and when I came out he was gone." He said and Lily looked at the room.

"What happened to you?" She asked as she looked at his arm.

"Well Moony told us what Rebecca was doing and I was a little edgy about it so I decided to drop by to see if everything went alright and I couldn't find her so I checked the basement and well the potion didn't work because I saw Moony trying to get at her. I so I distracted him long enough for her to get out and this is the result." He said motioning to his arm.

"Padfoot you're lucky that's all you got." James said patting him on the shoulder

"James why don't you go look for Remus? I'm going to check on Becky." She said and walked in to the room. Rebecca was lying in the bed pale as ever with a few scratches and a bandage wrapped around most of her right arm.

"Oh Becky." Lily gasped as she closed the door and walked over to the bed.

"Lily?" Rebecca croaked as she opened her eyes.

"Becky thank goodness you're alright." Lily said as she leaned over Rebecca.

"Is Remus alright?"

"Yeah he is fine. Becky what were you thinking?"

"I didn't want to hurt him. I was so sure I had locked the cage right, I guess I was just distracted. Lily he is going to blame himself for this, it wasn't his fault, I insisted on being there, I knew the dangers. I need to see him." She said as she tried to sit up.

"No you're staying here until you are better, Becky you could have been killed, do you understand that or bitten. What were you thinking?"

"Yes I understand that Lily but I love Remus, where is he?" She asked as she looked around. "Where is Sirius?" She asked.

"They're outside. Becky you are going to give me premature grey hair." Lily said as she sat down with her hand on her stomach lightly.

"Grey gives character."

"Who on earth told you that?" Lily asked humorously.

"My father." Rebecca said smiling.

"Well it different for men I suppose, grey gives character, so do wrinkles."

"I hope I don't get wrinkles." Rebecca said as she touched her face.

"It's kind of inevitable."

"No way, I am going to stay young forever by bathing in the blood of small children." Rebecca said and Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well stay away from mine."

"Hey." James said as he poked his head in and held up two mugs. "I got some tea if you want some."

"Thank you dear." She said as he walked over and handed one to Lily and held out the other to Rebecca.

"Thanks but I'm not much of a tea drinker." Rebecca said and James gave a sigh of relief.

"Good I drank a little over here." He said pointing to the side of the mug and then looked at Lily and motioned towards the door.

"I'll be back in a little bit Becky, James dear keep Becky company and make sure she doesn't leave that bed." Lily said and James watched her as she walked out before looking at Rebecca and taking a sip of his tea.

"How ya doing?" James asked as he sat down.

"I'm fine, how is Remus?"

"I don't know…" He said with a sigh. "We couldn't find him."

"What do you mean you couldn't find him?"

"We couldn't find him, he is somewhere around here but we just cant find him."

"Great." She said as she pulled herself up.

"W-what are you doing?" James asked as he stood up quickly looking to the door and back to her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am going to go find him."

"I don't think that is a good idea. Lily said to keep you here."

"Yeah like that is going to happen." Rebecca scoffed and got off the bed and started for the door, holding the back of her hospital gown closed behind herself with her good hand.

"Becky I really think you should lay back down." James said and the door opened and Sirius poked his head in.

"Hey, you're supposed to be in bed." Sirius said and closed the door.

"I keep hearing people tell me where I am supposed to be, I think I will decide where I am supposed to be thank you very much, move Black."

"Please get back in bed; you haven't been cleared to leave yet." Sirius said as he continued to block the doorway.

"Hey I am a Healer and I say I am cleared." She said trying to get past him but he kept stepping in the way.

"_Please_ move." She grumbled.

"Walcott if you try to leave this room I will have to resort to drastic measures which I would prefer to not resort to." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest and Rebecca looked back at James who had advanced on her slightly.

"If I had my wand I would kick your ass, both of yours." She said as she pointed at James and back to Sirius before making her way back to the bed and sitting down.

"Did Lily find him?" James asked Sirius.

"Yeah, they are down at the cafeteria talking." Sirius said and pulled up a chair and sat down by the door.

"I don't think its necessary to guard the door do you Black?" Rebecca asked bitterly.

"Yes I do." He said and she sighed and looked around the room which had gone silent with only the sound of James sipping on his tea.

"I'm going to get some more tea, Pads you want a cup?" James asked as he got up.

"Sure." Sirius said and let James past the door.

"Why does he get to leave?"

"Well I would think that its kind of obvious." Sirius said dryly and she scoffed rolled her eyes and turned her body away from him.

"Are you going to pout?" He teased.

"Maybe."

"Come on don't pout, its going to put wrinkles on your face."

She turned and glared at him as he smiled at her.

"Yes I can see it forming." He said as he got up and walked over to her. "Right here." He said as he used his finger to point to her forehead as he grinned.

"You're hilarious." She said sarcastically and he took James' seat next to her.

"I think so."

"I'm sure you think a lot about yourself Black."

"You know, I don't think about myself as highly as you think."

"I'm pretty sure you do." She said with a knowing smile.

"You know." He said and sighed. "I'm not like you think."

"What do I think?"

"What everyone else thinks, that I'm some spoiled rich pureblood."

"Well…" She trailed.

"I left that life behind me, long ago, I never wanted any of that and I know I'm not perfect but I'm trying not to be that person, that spoiled rich pureblood, and it is hard because that's what everyone assumes."

"Sirius-.'

"I know that's what you think of me and I can tell its going to take a lot for you to see otherwise but I've got time." He said and looked up at her. "I just hope you might be able to see me otherwise." He said and she bit her lip and laid her hand on his.

"I'm sure in time I will have deflated your ego enough to make you half as sensible as you should be." She smiled.

"I'm sure you will." He chuckled.

"Thank you." She sighed.

"What for?"

"Saving me...I probably would have died if you hadn't come, so thank you." She said and paused. "And I'm not saying it again." She said as he smiled and went to say something.

"You're welcome. Besides, who would deflate my ego if you weren't around?" He smiled and she laughed.

"Why don't you go home and get some sleep? You look exhausted."

"I kind of feel it." He said and leaned back in his seat. "Are you sure you don't want any company?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're not going to try to escape will you?"

"You never know." She smirked.

"Well I will only leave if you give me your word you will stay here until the Healer signs you off."

She frowned at him and he gave her an identical frown and they looked at each other before she burst out laughing.

"Fine, I'll stay here."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes I promise, cross my heart hope to die yada yada."

"Alright if I hear otherwise-."

"What are you going to do?" She asked smartly as she raised an eyebrow and he faltered for a moment.

"I don't know right now but I will figure out something awful, got it?"

"I kind of want to leave just to see what you'll do." She chuckled and he sighed.

"Please stay in the bed, alright?"

"Fine, go home and get some sleep, I'll see you later."

"Alright, feel better." He said and got up and walked to the door.

"See you." He said before stepping out of the room

* * *

Rebecca woke to the sound of the door clicking closed and cracked open an eye and saw Remus standing at the door.

"Remus?" She said and rubbed her eyes before sitting herself up. He stayed by the door and she squinted in the darkness to see him.

"Come over here, don't hover by the door like a creeper, come here." She said and beckoned him over to her. It took a moment before he moved from the door and walked over to her slowly and she reached over and turned on the light a little to see him better and he stared at the bandages around her arm.

"Oh god…" He choked as he stopped and she covered her arm up with the blanket.

"Remus I'm fine."

"I hurt you." He said and backed up to the wall and leaned against it as he covered up his face. "I never wanted to hurt you Becky." He whimpered and she sighed and got up and walked over to him.

"No, please." He said as he winced away from her.

"Remus, look at me." She said and after a moment he pulled his hands away and looked at her.

"What happened was an accident and it was not your fault- AH! I don't want to hear it." She said and held her hand up to silence him. "I don't love you any less alright? It was my choice, I knew what I was getting myself in to, this was in no way shape or for your fault." She took his hand in her own and he pulled it away from her and took a few steps away from her.

"How can you even stand to look at me? Or be near me? I am a monster, look what I did to you."

"Remus, I don't care what you are, alright? I've told you this a million times and I don't know how many times I will have to say it. I don't care about your lycanthropy, it isn't who you are."

"Becky it is who I am, it is the only thing I am."

"It doesn't make me love you any less." She said as she walked over to him. "Werewolf or not I love you and nothing is going to change my mind so- so you might as well get used to it because I am not going anywhere." She said and stared at him. Her expression softened after a moment and she sighed as she looked at him. "Will you hold me?"

"Becky-."

"Just hold me; I want you to hold me."

She could see his internal conflict as he looked to the door for a moment before looking at her and he closed his eyes for a moment before reaching out his arms slightly and she stepped up closer to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, careful of her arm until his arms were completely wrapped around her.

"I love you Remus." She sighed and laid her head against his shoulder.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the pot of water she was boiling for the past five minutes. It really was true when they said that it takes longer if you stare at it. She heard the pop of an Apparation outside and she grabbed her wand off the counter. Since she had returned from the Catacombs they had set up an anti- Disappartion field around the house with the exception of one spot near the house which you would only know if shown but Rebecca always feared they would somehow find it and come back and get her. She walked to the front door and peered out the small window and sighed when she saw Lily waddling down the pathway. She pocketed her wand and waited for Lily to approach the door. As she rose her hand to knock, Rebecca flung open the door making Lily yelp and Rebecca laughed.

"Becky that's not funny." Lily said with a frown.

"Sorry Lil couldn't help it. Come on in."

"Are you sure it's not too late?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Is Remus here?" Lily asked as she walked inside.

"No."

"Where is he?" Lily asked curiously and Rebecca closed the door behind her.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I got home this afternoon, he just left a note saying he would be home later so I actually have no idea where he is."

"Oh, that doesn't sound like him."

"I know but what can you do about it? Want some tea or something; I was heating up a pot of water.

"Yes tea would be lovely; do you still have that tea we got a few weeks ago?"

"Yes as if I would ever drink it."

"You said it smelled nice."

"Yes it smelled nice but it taste awful. I keep it just for you."

"Oh, well thanks."

"No problem. I'll meet you in the living room."

"Alright." Lily said and walked in to the living room as Rebecca got the mugs ready and walked to the living room.

"Here ya go." She said and handed the mug to Lily.

"So how are you?"

"I'm alright I suppose."

"Are things still not better with Remus?"

"No. I just feel like he doesn't want to be around me any more."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

"Yes and he just says he needs time with this and to give him space with it."

"I'm sorry Becky."

"I just hope he stops his self loathing some time soon, I hate when he gets like this."

"Don't worry Becky he will come around."

"Yeah I sure hope so."

"When do you come back to work?"

"Albus says maybe a few more weeks just to be safe." She said and sighed. "I hate this, I really do. Every time I go out I keep looking over my shoulder to make sure they aren't going to take me back and it's just really frustrating."

"Well hopefully the war will be over soon and we can all go back to living normal happy lives."

"I have a feeling that might be a while."

"Oh Becky don't think like that."

"Lily come on, this war is going to take forever."

"Well I certainly hope it ends soon. I mean, a war is no way to bring up a child." She said as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"You guys will be fine."

"No." Lily sighed. "We'll always be looking over our shoulders, all of us will until this war is over."

There was a silence as they both sipped on their drinks before Rebecca heard footsteps at the door and suddenly the door opened. Rebecca pulled out her wand and stood up before Remus appeared at the doorway and she lowered her wand.

"Oh, hey Lily." Remus said and shrugged off his jacket and hung it up.

"Hey Remus." Lily said and stood up, gripping the couch to help herself up. "I will be heading off; I'll talk to you later." Lily said and gave Rebecca a hug.

"Yeah, see you later." Rebecca said.

"Have a good night Remus." Lily said and gave Remus a small smile and wave before walking out and Rebecca turned to Remus and raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked and she sighed and picked up the mug Lily had used and put it in to the sink.

"I had a meeting with Albus." He said and walked down the hall to the bedroom and she leaned against the sink and stared at the faucet before looking to the doorway. Ever since the full moon Remus had been distant from her, he generally tried to keep as far from her in bed as he could and it seemed she almost had to force him to look at her. No matter how many times she insisted it wasn't his fault and that it was behind them she could see it bothered him more than he let on. She turned off the light to the kitchen and made her way to the bedroom and saw the bathroom door closed with the shower running. She pulled out her pajamas as she watched the door and got changed before crawling in to bed, the shower still going, well perhaps she would talk to him tomorrow.

* * *

Rebecca walked in to the house and heard something from down the hall. She pulled out her wand as she made her way down the hall slowly and silently. She peered in to the room and spotted Remus throwing some shirts in to his trunk.

"Remus?" She said confused and he stopped and turned around.

"You're home." He said and she looked around the room noticing pretty much all his stuff had been packed in to the trunk.

"What's going on?" She asked as she dropped her purse to the floor as she stared at him and he leaned against his trunk as he looked at her fidgeting nervously.

"I'm leaving." He said and ran a hand through his hair.

"L-leaving? Why? Where? Why are you leaving? Remus I know you feel bad about what happened but you don't have to leave, I'm fine and it wasn't your fault." She said as she walked up to him.

"Becky I never wanted to hurt you and I did, I can never forgive myself for that." He said and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I've taken an assignment." He said and looked at his hands. "I'm leaving for 6 weeks." He said and stood up.

"6 weeks? Where are you going? Remus please-."

"And I don't want you to wait for me." He said as he looked at her and she stared at him in shock.

"Are you- are you breaking up with me?" She asked as tears prickled at her eyes.

"Becky I love you more than anything and I only want you to be safe. You deserve so much more…so much better than what I can ever give-."

"Remus I don't want anyone else, I want you, please, please don't leave me." She said as she walked up to him, gripping the front of his shirt. "I need you." She said and a tear fell down her cheek, which he wiped away.

"Becky I am too dangerous and I think all this was a mistake. You were never mine to have."

"Don't you say that, don't you dare say that. I have always been yours and you are not dangerous, what happened was an accident-."

"An accident, which could have been avoided." He sighed and she laced both hands on the sides of his face.

"I love you Remus."

"I love you too Becky which is why I am doing this." He said taking her hands and lowering them.

"Remus…" She said weakly as she took his hand. "Please."

"I'm sorry, I truly am, I shouldn't have let it get this far." He said and pulled away from her.

"Remus." She said grabbing him and kissing him.

"Becky please-."

"I need you." She said and kissed him passionately. "I love you." She said wrapping her arms around him. She lightly pushed him so his knees hit the back of the bed and he sat down as she continued to kiss him.

"Oh Becky." He sighed as she pushed him on to his back crawling over him.

"Make love to me please." She saw as she kissed along his jaw and ran her hands down his chest.

"Becky please don't-." He said as he closed his eyes, stopping her for a moment. He opened his eyes and looked up at her as she stared at him.

"Please." She said softly as she leaned back down and captured his lips as he gave in to her.

When Rebecca woke she shot out her hand to Remus' spot and felt it was empty. She sat up and looked around the room. His trunk was gone and she felt her stomach drop as she saw all his possessions were gone as well. She felt a cold chill in the air as she looked around before getting up with the sheets wrapped around her tight. She opened the closet and saw his clothes were gone. She looked in the dresser and saw his drawers were empty. She felt sobs in the back of her throat as she sat down on the edge of the bed. How could he just leave like that? A tear fell down her cheek as she tried to keep from crying but couldn't help herself as a fresh sob escaped and she laid back on the bed curling up in the blankets taking in the scent of him as she cried.


	55. Chapter 55

How could this happen? Lily sat with James on the couch as held his face in his hands. They had all thought that the Death Eaters had stopped killing off the families. Lily didn't know what to do. James hadn't even spoken a word since Moody had stopped by with the bad news of James' parents. Lily tried to hold back her own tears, wanting to be strong for James but found herself failing miserably as she wiped away the tears with a tissue. Sirius sat across from them looking identical to James. Sirius had thought of James' parents as their own, they had taken him in when he had run away from home.

"Sirius?" She said, her voice cracking and he looked up at her.

"Would you like some tea?"

He took a breath and nodded before standing up.

"No, don't worry about it, I will get it." She said and rubbed James' back before standing up and walking to the kitchen to get the tea ready. She returned with three mugs, setting down one in front of James, suing a charm to keep it warm in case he decided that he wanted a cup of tea. Apart from James' parents being murdered Lily had thoughts of her father who had recently found out that he had cancer. She prayed he would have the strength to make it through to recovery. What dark times these were, raids were coming more and more often and people were becoming more fearful with every passing day. Lily remembered when there had been a time when she could have walked down the street without worrying about the war or Death Eaters, death had been such a far away thing and now it seemed to be the only thing around. How long would this war go on for?

Sirius stared at his empty cup for what felt like an hour. The Potters had been his family, more of a family than his own had ever been. He was angry. He was sad. He wanted revenge. Why couldn't they have taken his family? Take the whole lot of them; it would probably be better for society anyways. He wanted to stay in control for both Lily and James' sake, silently plotting revenge against the sorry soul who did this. He looked out the window at the setting sun and sighed to himself.

"I'm going to get going." He said as he got up and Lily looked up from her tea. "Keep me posted." He said and she stood up and walked with him to the door. "And if there is anything I can do…" He said and she nodded and hugged him trying to hold back her tears and she kissed his cheek before he stepped outside and rubbed his face. He needed a drink.

* * *

This was exactly what he needed to get his mind off things. His thoughts were hazy as he kissed the girl in his arms who anxiously kissed him back. She wasn't the most attractive girl in the world but looks hardly mattered right now. All he wanted was something to sink himself in to, something that would momentarily help him forget the pain he was feeling right now. The sound of glass shattering from somewhere downstairs stalled their activities.

"What was that?" He asked but she hardly seemed to notice. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he thought the worst; Death Eaters.

"I didn't hear anything." She said as she tried to kiss him trying to tug off his boxers.

"No I heard something." He said as he got off her and grabbed his wand from his robes discarded on the floor.

"Where are you-."

"Shh." He interrupted as he waited at the doorway, waiting for another sound. Perhaps it had been his imagination, he had had a few drinks and he wasn't in a right state right now perhaps-

"Son of a bitch." Someone said from downstairs and he looked at the girl sitting on the bed.

"Wait here." He whispered and headed downstairs. He avoided the creaky stairs as he reached the bottom and heard shuffling from the living room. He stood around the corner and took a deep breath hoping to catch who ever it was off guard. He turned around the corner with his wand out and saw Rebecca staring at the painting hanging above the fireplace.

"W-Walcott?" He said confused and she turned around with a wide smile on her face.

"Heeeeeeeeeey Siri, what are you doing here?" She slurred as she walked towards him and he lowered his wand realizing she was drunk.

"Walcott what are you doing here?"

"I asked you first." She said and sat down on the couch.

"I live here, why are you here? Drunk?"

"Well you see I ran out of alcohol and I came over to see if you know…had any spare alcohol."

"I really don't have time for this right now." He said frustrated.

"Aw you look like you're…occupied." She said as she looked down at him with a smile. "Who's the lucky lady?" She winked but couldn't manage one eye and ended up blinking at him.

"Here, take this." He said as he walked across the room and picked up a bottle of scotch.

"Ooooh." She said as he thrust it in to her arms. "This looks expensive." She said and pulled open the top and took a long drink. "Good stuff."

"Now will you go?"

"If I didn't know any better I would think you're trying to get rid of me." She said as he walked her over to the fireplace, mentally noting to put out his fire when he had company.

"Yes I am."

"Sirius?" A voice came from the stairs and he groaned as he walked towards the doorway. "I'll be right there."

"Oooh a girl, you devil." Rebecca smirked as she looked at him.

"Yes, now go." He said and looked back at Rebecca. It happened so quickly Sirius wasn't sure what had happened but suddenly she was crying, Rebecca was standing there crying in front of him.

"Why are you crying?" He sighed.

"Sirius I am going to go, it looks like you're…occupied." The girl said from the doorway and turned to walk back up the stairs.

"No wait-." He said and looked back at Rebecca with a sigh.

"He's gone." She mumbled.

"Who?" He asked dryly. He had really hoped to score tonight but of course he would have to get interrupted by Rebecca, a drunk and crying Rebecca nonetheless.

"Remus. He's gone."

"What? What happened to Moony?" He asked now alerted as he looked at her attentively now on full alert. "Is he alright? What happ-."

"He left me." She cried and grabbed on to him. "What did I do to make him leave?"

"Left? Where did he go?"

"I don't know." She blubbered as she pulled away from him and wiped her tears. "He just…poof." She said and took another drink from the scotch bottle and Sirius sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Give me that, you're already drunk enough." He said as he pried the bottle from her fingers.

"I'm not drunk, gimme that back you butthead." She said as she scrambled to get the bottle back from him.

"No, stop it Walcott, why don't you take a seat?" He said and saw the girl walk out the front door. "Yeah so much for getting laid." He muttered to himself and sat down on the couch, holding his face in his hands for a moment before looking up.

"So what happened?" He sighed.

"I don't know." She whimpered. "He- he just said he was l-leaving and not to wait for him. When I woke up…he was g-gone." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder as she cried. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never been good with crying girls and the idea of Rebecca crying was sort of a scary thought. What was he supposed to do? Give her a pat on the back and send her on her way?

"Hey…hey." He said as he put his arm around her and she scooted closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stayed still for a while until she stopped crying and her breathing got even.

He glanced around the room and froze when he felt her lips against his collar and slowly trailed up his neck.

"What are you doing?" He said before her face appeared before his and quite suddenly her lips were pressed up against his. His thoughts flashed back to months ago when she had kissed him in that alleyway. The adrenaline rushed once again as he felt his heart racing, he had never wanted that kiss to end and now here she was kissing him…again. He couldn't help himself as he kissed her back. He wanted her, he wanted all of her but wait- this was wrong. Oh stupid conscious, always kicking in at the worst time. If he did this there would be regret from both parties, she was drunk and hurt, two things that did not go well together.

"Stop. Stop!" He said as he pulled her away from him and she stared at him slightly breathless. "This isn't right. You don't want this-." He said before she kissed him again, trying to straddle him.

"Yes, I do." She gasped and he pushed her away from him and stood up.

"No, you don't, this is wrong." He said and started to pace as she watched him. "You are drunk and upset and it would be very wrong of me to take advantage of that."

"I want this." She said as she got up and he backed away from her.

"No, you would regret it."

She stared at him for a moment before glaring at him.

"Fine." She snapped and gave him a shove before walking to the fireplace and grabbing a handful of floo powder and disappearing.

He stared after her and looked around the room…and still he was sleeping alone tonight, just great.

* * *

It was quiet as Rebecca stared around the kitchen, rubbing her temples from her hangover. It would be her luck that she had run out of hangover tonics hence the reason she was dealing with a hangover. She stared at her toast with contempt before reaching forward and taking a bite. She tossed the rest back on to the plate and chewed the dry bread before she heard a knock at the door. She got up and walked to the door. She peered through the curtain and saw Sirius standing outside the door. She debated on whether or not she wanted to see him right now, especially after what had happened between them.

"I know you're there." He said as he leaned in towards the door and she sighed and opened the door a crack.

"What do you want?" She asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Yes, I'm fine. Goodbye." She said and went to close the door but he stuck his foot in the way. "What do you want?" She asked frustrated.

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine alright?"

"Okay, if you say so." He said and turned to leave.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked suddenly and he stopped and turned around. "I could really use some company right now." She sighed pushing her hair behind her ears.

"Are you sure?" He asked and she nodded and held open the door. He walked inside and she closed the door behind him and walked in to the kitchen and sat down.

"Help yourself to some toast." She said motioning to the plate of blackened bread.

"I don't think that is toast." He said eyeing at it carefully.

"Sure doesn't taste like it either." She muttered bitterly and laid her head on the table.

"Did you hear…about the Potters?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, Lily owled me. I thought that was all over." She sighed as she sat up.

"Yeah, so did I."

He sat down across from her and looked around.

"Are you…doing anything today?" She asked as she looked down at her nails before looking up at him.

"No, why?"

"Well…do you want to go do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't really care to be honest, just something to get my mind off…everything." She said and got up.

"Uh, sure."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to." He said and she nodded.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Do you still have your bike or have you trashed it already?" She asked and he smiled.

"No I still have it."

"Let's go somewhere."

"You hate the bike." He said amused.

"Well as long as there is no funny business."

"I can't promise anything." He grinned.

* * *

Sirius couldn't help but watch Rebecca as she lifted her head up as the wind blew through her hair. He was always astounded by her effortless beauty. It was one of the things he loved about her. She wasn't one of those girls that needed the world; she was simple yet so complicated at the same time which left him with surprises at every turn. What might things be like if they were together? Would they fight all the time or would it be nice like this? Just happy in each other's company. The waves crashed on the jagged rocks below them and she sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder and they just sat together listening to the waves, enjoying the moment they had until the sun finally set.

"Today was nice." She sighed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She whispered and leaned her head against his shoulder again. He silently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. The whole day had been wonderful with Rebecca. They both seemed to forget their pain as they spent the day together in the park and having a late lunch before staying at the beach until the sun went down, it had been a day they both needed to relax, leaving the war behind and just enjoying each other for the first time ever, no fighting, just talking and laughing. Everything was perfect.

"Yeah it was nice today." He said, his fingers lightly trailing down her arm until it lay around her waist." Are you cold?" He asked as he looked at her and she smiled at him and shook her head.

"But just know I fully intend to steal your jacket for the ride home." She said as she played with the zipper on his jacket.

"I might have to disagree."

"Well I am going to have to disagree with your disagreement. I WILL win."

"Well I WILL leave you behind." He said simply.

"Oh you wouldn't dare." She said and slapped his chest lightly.

"I might." He smirked.

"Well I suppose we should head back." She said and stood up and he looked up at her as she held her hand out to him.

"Come on." He took her hand and she helped pull him up. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder in one swift movement making her shriek.

"You put me down this instant Sirius Black!" She screamed and he smacked her butt lightly. "And that is not there for your enjoyment, put me down. NOW!"

"Maybe I should throw you off the side of the cliff." He said as he wandered dangerous close to the edge.

"If you drop me I swear I will kill you." She grumbled and smacked his butt.

"Ooh that feels good, do it again." He laughed.

"Dirty masochist. Which would probably explain why you like the ego beating, you're a masochist, ewww." She said with a laugh.

"Yep, my entire closet is filled with whips and chains."

"I wouldn't doubt it." She said dryly before he placed her back down on her feet next to the motorcycle.

"I did not appreciate that." She said and fixed her hair.

"I did." He grinned and handed her the helmet.

"You know I don't really see the good in having a helmet, if we crash, odds are we will probably die, especially with your driving skills." She said as she put it on.

"Hey they are much better than they were before."

"I'll give you that I suppose." She said with a shrug and got on the back of the bike.

"How are we going to find the way back with it being dark and all?"

"We will use my brilliant navigation skills." He said and she scoffed. "Are you ready?" he asked and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yes and ready for take off captain."

"Alright, here we go." He said and they lifted in to the air. She held him tighter as she tried not to look down as they rose higher and higher in to the air before he took off quickly.

"Sirius I said not too fast." He said and she could feel him laughing as he gave a loud 'whoop' in to the darkening evening sky.

"Just relax and it will be alright." He said as he looked back at her.

"Eyes forward." She said and pushed his face back to the front.

* * *

Sirius parked the bike on the side of the house and walked her up to the door. She unlocked the door and turned around to face him with a smile.

"Thanks for today. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, it was fun." He said as he put his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his feet and looked back up at her as she smiled at him.

"It was pretty fun." She said and looked at her hands as they both looked around.

"So I guess…I'll see you later huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, uh huh." He said with a nod as their eyes met and they stared at each other for a long moment. It happened in a flash as she grabbed him and pulled him in to a kiss. He responded as pressed her up against the door as he kissed her back, grabbing a hold of her waist.

"Sirius." She gasped as he kissed down her neck and she pushed off his jacket and let it fall to the floor as he reached behind her and opened the front door. They stumbled in to the hallway as he pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind him, kicking the door shut with his foot. They kissed fiercely as she tugged on the ends of his shirt to bring it up over his head, only pausing momentarily to bring it over and drop it to the floor. She ran her hands down his broad, muscled chest. God he was gorgeous! Her nimble fingers in a flash undid his pants and pushed them off his hips and they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them, kicking off his shoes as he did so. His hands cupped her backside as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they broke apart looking at each other passionately before he captured her mouth with a hungry urgency and carried her to the next room. She moaned as his tongue made sweeping, swirling motions inside her mouth and his fingers fumbled with the clasp of her bra. He set her down on the back of the couch and unhooked the bra before slipping it off her. He could help but admire her beautifully formed, naked breasts as they heaved with every breath she took. His head bowed as he took a breast in his mouth, her back arching to him and he wrapped an arm around the back of her to keep her from falling back.

"Sirius." She moaned and ran her fingers up in to his hair, tugging on it slightly. She could feel his growing erection hard against her making the warmth in her womanhood ache for him.

"Please don't make me wait." She moaned as she held tight to him. The light from the moon coming in through the window was the only source of light in the room outlining his God like body which she ached to have more of. They moved on to the couch and he laid them down kissing her and tugged on her shorts as he did so until she kicked them off.

"Are you sure." He said in to her neck as he kissed down it to the shallow of her breasts urgently. "We should be doing this?"

"I will...kill you if...you stop now." She gasped as his fingers kneaded the portals of her womanhood which had already soaked her panties with the slick wetness of her excitement. His fingers slipped under the band of her panties and yanked them down quickly and he shirked himself out of the last garment before their fully naked bodies pressed up against each other.

"God you're beautiful." He sighed as he looked down at her, his eyes wandering her body before returning to her eyes which stared at him with the same lustrous gaze. He lowered himself down to her, kissing her neck, kissing her ears, kissing her jaw as he moved himself between her legs. His lips made his way back to hers which parted with a loud gasp as he eased himself inside of her. His face buried inside her neck as he lightly ground himself in and out of her slowly, feeling each and every inch of her that he could.

She couldn't remember the last time anything felt so sensual as he rocked against her, his movement more urgent without the need to be asked so. She met his thrusts and matched them, her breathing erratic and soon it almost became a struggle to get enough air in to her lungs as he thrust in and out of her. She writhed beneath him as she felt the wave after wave of pleasure leading up to the climax and she cried out with her release followed by his own.

* * *

The popping from the fire woke Sirius and he took a deep breath before he heard sigh next to him. He opened his eyes and came face to face with Rebecca who was currently still asleep. He was breathless as he stared at her; there wasn't a word he could use to describe how beautiful she looked. Her hair messily spread out all around her, a few strands falling over her face. She looked so peaceful, content like he had never seen before. He closed his eyes as he rolled on to his back. What had he done? Remus had left not two days ago and here he was, lying on the living room floor with Rebecca after a long night of passion. This was wrong. Remus was his best mate and Rebecca had been his girlfriend. But how could he deny how he felt about her? How he had felt about her for a while? He wouldn't say it was love, Sirius Black never loved. He cared about her, very much in fact, more than he would have liked but he just couldn't help it. He had more than once tried to convince himself he didn't care for her, trying to find all her flaws and focus on that but after a while he soon came to adore her flaws, everything about her. He knew i would never work between them, it would be too weird, after all, she had dated his best friend.

"Good morning." She murmered as she shifted her head on his chest and lightly kissed his chest. Was she even thinking of him that whole time or had she been thinking of Remus?

"Hey." He mumbled and took a deep breath before resting his hand on her bare back.

"Last night." She said as she sat up and looked at him with a smile. "Was amazing to say the least." She said and leaned down and pecked his lips. "But don't let it get to your head." She chuckled and stretched as she looked around. "It's so late." She sighed as she looked out the window before getting up and walking out of the room, lazily ruffling her hair behind her. If there was ever a butt so perfect she sure had it. He groaned to himself as he pitched a tent under the small blanket he had draped across his waist. He laid back on the floor where they had ended up at the end of their activities, and sighed to himself.

She returned a few minutes later dressed in a tank top and some sweats and leaned against the doorway as she saw him pulling his shirt over his head.

"I'm going to make breakfast, do you want anything?"

"Uh, I think I am going to head home." He said and sat down on the couch and pulled his shoes on.

"Oh." She said surprised and he glanced back at her.

"I should uh, you know check up on Prongs and Lily see how they're doing." He said and she crossed her arms over her chest with a nod.

"Alright then."

"I guess I will see you later." He said as he got up and looked at her.

"Yeah, sure." She said and he ran a hand through his hair wondering what to do next before he nodded and turned to walk to the front door. He paused as he reached out for the handle and shook his head to himself before walking out.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for reading and i love the reviews guys, keep it up. Next chapter will be out Thursday so keep an eye out for that. **


	56. Chapter 56

It was quiet around the house as Rebecca glanced around the kitchen before staring at the glass of water in her hand. The house felt so cold with Remus gone. Remus... She sighed to herself. She could hardly believe what had happened between her and Sirius, it seemed to just happen so fast and it came as a surprise to herself that she didn't even mind, she wanted it. The day they had spent together had been nice, really nice and the whole time she felt like she was floating on clouds. She couldn't help but make notes between how different Remus and Sirius were. Remus was sweet and kind, always waiting on her hand and foot and made her feel loved. He always made sure she was happy, always putting her before himself and even in their lovemaking he always made it about her, always making sure she was satisfied before himself. Wasn't it supposed to be satisfying for both of them? With Sirius she felt like she was on some sort of roller coaster, never quite sure what to expect, it was exciting. Sometimes Sirius could be sweet, sometimes he was arrogant, sometimes he was just downright annoying and he certainly wasn't half the gentleman that Remus was but there was passion between them. Just Sirius' touch alone sent shivers down her spine and as much as she hated to admit, he was… ahem…very gifted. She got up and set the empty glass in the sink and stared outside at the brown leaves falling from the trees. Where could Remus have gone? She shook her head to herself as she turned on the water to wash the dishes and paused as she looked around. If anyone knew where Remus was it would be Dumbledore. She dried off her hands and threw the towel on the counter before walking to the living room and starting up the fire. She needed to have a word with Albus and she wasn't leaving until she got some answers.

* * *

Rebecca knocked on the large door and waited a moment before the door clicked open and she peered inside. She saw Albus sitting at his desk writing something and he smiled up at her.

"Hello Rebecca, how are you?" He asked with a bright smile and she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Where is Remus?" She asked and his smile faded slightly. "I mean he meets with you one might and the next day he is gone." She said and leaned up against the desk as he looked at him. "So chances are he didn't just get up and go, what did you say to him?"

"Miss Walcott-."

"I asked you to call me Rebecca; I'm not in school any more." She snapped and started to pace. "Why would he just leave?" She asked and stopped at the window before looking back at him.

"I tried to discourage him from leaving-."

"Where did he go? I need to talk to him."

"You can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"He is staying with a werewolf colony right now. We received a tip that Voldemort has been in contact with the werewolves and the only way to find out was to…get on the inside."

"He is at a werewolf colony?" She asked and he nodded.

"I mentioned it a few weeks ago and he respectfully declined but after…" He said and paused.

"After what happened he changed his mind right?" She asked and he nodded. She walked over to the chair in front of the desk and sat down with her face in her hands.

"Rebecca I did ask him to reconsider."

"No I understand." She said with a sigh. This was just like Remus to do something like this. No matter how much she insisted she loved him and that she didn't care what happened he still left.

"How are you doing?" He asked and she looked up and wiped her tears away.

"I'm doing fine." She said and took a deep breath. "Uh, when am I allowed to go back to work?"

"Very soon, I promise. Do you think you will be ready for it?"

"Yeah, it will be nice getting back out there. I mean I will have to watch my back more but its better than being cooped up all day long." She said and got up.

"I'll see you later sir." She said and headed to the door.

"Rebecca." He said and she looked back at him. "Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too." She said and walked out and headed out of the office.

She walked down the silent familiar halls of the school, remembering her time at Hogwarts when everything had been so simple. She smiled to herself as she remembered the first train ride, meeting Remus and Sirius. She sighed to herself as she thought of Remus, wanting him back desperately. The halls were eerily silent with the lack of students for the summer and suddenly a loud crash of metal echoed down the hall with a cackle from Peeves and she smiled to herself. What she would give for everything to be so simple again.

* * *

The next few days Rebecca found it nearly impossible to speak to Sirius, every time she went to talk to him he would disappear and at first she thought it was coincidence but after a while it just got ridiculous, he was avoiding her.

Rebecca sat with Lily in the living room at Headquarters talking as Lily knitted booties and Rebecca flipped through one of the magazines she had found on quidditch on one of the tables, she figured it was James'. She spotted Sirius walking past the living room and he looked at her before continuing down the hall.

"Lily please excuse me." Rebecca said and followed after Sirius. She saw him disappear in to one of the rooms and she hurried after him hoping he wouldn't disappear in to thin air again. She rounded the corner and saw him closing the door to the file room. She rolled her eyes and opened the door and saw him leaning over the desk.

"You have been avoiding me." She said and he stopped and looked around at her.

"No I haven't." He said and she closed the door behind her.

"Yes you have. Why?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I haven't been avoi-."

"You have been acting all weird since we slept together." She said and he sighed as he rubbed his face.

"Look I think it was a mistake…" He said and she walked up to him.

"A mistake?"

"Yeah." He said slowly trying to read her expression as she stared at him.

"You think it was a mistake?"

"Rebecca you and Moony-."

"Let's not bring Remus in to this." She sighed.

"Let's not bring him in to this? Its has everything to do with Moony, for Merlin's sake you guys just barely broke up and here we are…" He said and paused as he looked at her as she stared back at him. "It's just not right Walcott."

"Oh now Sirius Black has morals, who would have thought?" She muttered sarcastically.

"I'm just saying it was wrong of me to…you know take advantage of you like that." He said and she scoffed as she walked up to him and poked him in the chest.

"How dare you."

"Come on you were upset-."

"So were you."

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"Are you saying it's all my fault that we slept together?" She hissed as she poked him again and they looked at each other for a moment before she looked away. "Maybe I wanted to." She mumbled and looked back at him. They were so close now she barely had to reach out to touch him, her fingers brushing against his hand as she stared in to his dark eyes. Their fingers slowly entwined themselves as she took a deep breath.

"I mean it was nice…you know, that whole day."

"Yeah it was." He sighed as he looked at her. There was a small gap between them as the stared at each other. Her stomach fluttered as she took a deep breath before closing the gap between them. His kisses were like fireworks and she could hardly keep a single thought straight as his tongue slid past her barely parted lips. He picked her up and turned her around so she was sitting on the desk and he was standing between her legs. He kissed her with a hunger which she gave back full force and she found herself laying back on the table as he leaned over her before he paused for a moment. He looked at her with a sort of dazed look for a moment before blinking it away and staring at her.

"I can't do this." He whispered and pulled back from her. She sat up and looked at him as he stepped and turned away from her.

"What's wrong?"

"I just…" He said and looked back at her.

"I mean you have slept with plenty of girls haven't you? Do you always react this way?"

"Yes I've been with plenty of girls but…you're not just any girl Rebecca." He sighed as he rubbed his face and walked to the window and leaned against it. She got off the desk and walked over to him.

"And you aren't mine to have." He sighed. "You're Moony's girl."

"I don't belong to any one and if you remember, Remus broke up with me."

"Yeah a week ago." He said as he turned around and looked at her. "And look at us. It isn't right."

"You're right." She sighed.

"But believe me…its not like I don't think about it…"

"I know." She said and leaned her head against his chest.

"What if…and it's just a thought." He said and she looked up at him. "We tried you know…being friends?"

"You mean where we don't bicker all the time?"

"Yeah." He said and she laughed in to his chest.

"Yeah like that would ever happen."

"You know you're right." He said with a smile and rubbed her back lightly.

"I suppose we could put an effort to get along a little better, what do you think?" She asked and he shrugged.

"How long do you think it would last?"

"I'm going to make a guess and say not very long." She laughed and looked around the room

"So where does this leave us?"

"Pretty much where we started."

"Alright so what do we do?"

"Well we can try and be friends and hopefully not jump each other's bones." She said dryly.

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Did you maybe want to go get dinner later on maybe?"

"I'll have to check my schedule but I think I will be able to fit you in." He said and she smacked his chest lightly. "Dinner sounds lovely."

"Great. Why don't you stop by around 8 or so?"

"Sounds good."

"Imagine if we had done it in here." She said as she looked around the room with a smile.

"Yeah, that would have been rather awkward if Moody or someone walked in."

"Kind of daring huh?"

"A little." He smiled.

"Alright well Lily is waiting for me so I think I will go back and see her. You keep doing whatever you were doing." She said and stepped back from him.

"I'll see you tonight." He said and she smiled and nodded before walking out of the room, glancing once more at him before closing the door behind her.

* * *

"I am not sure I have ever seen a girl eat as much as you did." Sirius humorously as he walked her up to the front door of the cottage.

"I'm sure."

"Well you know, most girls are worried about their girlish figure and get a glass of water or if they're daring…a salad." He said and she looked back at him with a smile.

"I'm kind of expensive huh?"

"A little, next time you cover dinner."

"Fine by me. Want to come in for a drink or something?" She asked and he took a deep breath and looked around for a moment before shrugging.

"Yeah sure." He said and they walked inside.

"I have pie too if you want some, I made a peach one yesterday."

"Oh you're going to give me some pie now?" He asked as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it up.

"No, I'm just messing with you." She said sarcastically as she opened up the fridge. "I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't planning on giving you some."

"Yeah sure, I'll take some pie." He said and she cut him a slice and slid a plate over to him.

"This might be the best pie I have ever made." She said as she sat down with her own piece.

"So plans for tomorrow?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Not really, I have to do some grocery shopping, clean the house, you know, the boring stuff. What about you?"

"I'm going to go look at some houses."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just looking, nothing is definite."

"You're really thinking of giving up your uncle's house? That's your ticket Sirius, I mean you just show girls the house and they sleep with you."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't quite work like that." He chuckled. "Wow this is good."

"I know huh? So what is the worst pick up line that has actually worked?" She asked and he paused before a smile came over his face and he laughed.

"Hey baby you must be a broom because you just swept me off my feet."

"You're lying."

"No, it really worked." He said and he took a bite of the pie. "Unfortunately." He muttered.

"I think you're lying, what kind of girl would fall for that?"

"Well she did."

"She didn't really sleep with you did she?"

"No" He said and stared at his pie. "You know we were kissing and uh…I realized she had an Adam's apple." He said quietly and Rebecca paused.

"Wait, girls don't have…Oh my god." She said and started laughing.

"Don't rub it in." He grumbled.

"You went home with a guy?"

"Come on it was traumatic enough."

"You took home a….oh Sirius that's hilarious."

"Lets move on to something else alright?"

"No we're going to keep laughing at this until its lost all meaning of funny. So was he cute?" She asked leaning against her hand as she looked at him with a wide smile and Sirius turned away from her.

"I shouldn't have even told you." He sighed.

"No, it was funny." She said and pat him on the arm.

"Well not for me and in my defense, he was a very convincing girl. Where is that drink?"

"I am never going to let you live this down. What would you like?" She asked as she got up and opened up one of the cabinets.

"What do you have?"

"Well I have firewhiskey, wine, mead, uh sodas and beers in the fridge."

"How about a beer?" He asked and she smiled and opened the fridge and pulled out a beer and got herself a coke.

"Come on lets go sit in the living room." She said and walked out of the kitchen in to the other room. Sirius soon followed and sat down on the couch with her. She crossed her legs underneath her as she opened his beer and handed it to him.

"So what kind of place are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure really. I kind of like this." He said and glanced around.

"A cottage?"

"Maybe not a cottage, something smaller and closer to civilization."

"It is kind of closed off here."

"I mean a mile from the nearest town? I don't think I could do that."

"Well I mean you get used to it, its kind of serene here, it's just you and nature."

"Yeah well I don't really like nature that much."

"Clearly." She said with a roll of her eyes and he got up and walked over to a stack of records.

"Are these yours?"

"Yeah." She said as he browsed through them. "That's my favorite." She said as she motioned to the Beatles album in his hand.

"Alright." He said as he looked at it. "Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band it is. That's an awfully long name." He said as he put it on the record player.

"That's not the name of the band silly. It's the Beatles, come on get with the program Sirius." She said and 'Sergeant Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band' started to play. Sirius got up and slowly made his way back to the couch as he listened to the music. She hummed along with the music and sipped on her Coke until it went in to the next song.

"What would you think if I sang out of tune, would you stand up and walk out on me. Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song, and I'll try not to sing out of key." She sang along with the music and smiled as Sirius looked at her.

"You know you're not a horrible singer."

"Oh please, it's the alcohol; it makes me sound better than I actually am." She joked and he shrugged as he leaned back in his seat.

"Maybe, but you know these guys aren't too bad, what did you say they were called?"

"The Beatles, come on you're killing me Sirius, how could you not know who the Beatles are?"

"I never much listened to muggle music."

"Still, I am very disappointed in you Sirius."

"Well they aren't half bad." He said and soon the next song came on.

"Do you want another beer?" She asked as she got up.

"Yeah sure." He said and she walked out and returned with the beer and a Coke and saw Sirius looking at the pictures on the mantle and he turned around and looked at her.

"Thanks." He said as he walked over and took the drinks from her and set them down before spinning her and dipping her.

"If you drop me I will kill you." She laughed before he pulled her up and started to dance with her. She hummed along with the music as she laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh as they danced through the rest of the song.

An hour later Sirius found himself watching Rebecca as she slept, having had falling asleep on his lap. He softly played with her hair as he listened to the record they had left playing.

_Something in the way she moves,  
Attracts me like no other lover.  
Something in the way she woos me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how._

__

Somewhere in her smile she knows,  
That I don't need no other lover.  
Something in her style that shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now,  
You know I believe and how.

You're asking me will my love grow,  
I don't know, I don't know.  
Stick around, and it may show,  
But I don't know, I don't know.

_Something in the way she knows,  
And all I have to do is think of her.  
Something in the things she shows me.  
I don't want to leave her now.  
You know I believe and how.  
_

Sirius watched her, brushing his fingers over her cheek lightly before leaning his head back and closing his eyes, letting the words of George Harrison lull him to sleep.


	57. Chapter 57

Sirius woke up to the sound of pots clattering in the kitchen. He opened his eyes and looked down and saw that Rebecca was no longer asleep against him. He looked at the clock that read 8 o'clock in the morning and groaned. He rubbed his neck as he walked to the kitchen; sleeping sitting up was never a good idea.

"Hey." Rebecca said with a smile as she mixed what looked like chocolate cake mix in a bowl.

"What are you doing?" He yawned.

"Making chocolate cake, want some?" She asked and he rubbed his face.

"Isn't it a little early for cake?"

"Yeah I thought the same thing but I woke up with this massive craving for chocolate and I thought; why not make a chocolate cake?" She asked with a grin.

"Maybe because its 8 in the bloody morning, why are you up?"

"I told you I had a massive craving, you want some?"

"I'm going to go finish sleeping." He said and walked back to the living room and flopped down on the couch.

* * *

"Hey Lil-

"Shhhhh." Lily hissed as James walked up and he looked at her confused and looked at her pointing to Rebecca and Sirius sitting on the couch laughing.

"What's going on?" He asked carefully as he looked at the two sitting on the couch together.

"I don't know but I'm terrified and curious at the same time." She said as she stared at the two playing some hand slapping game. Sirius seemed to have difficulty slapping Rebecca's hands and seemed to really be trying but failing miserably.

"You're cheating." He finally growled and leaned back against the couch.

"How the hell am I cheating?" She scoffed.

"Uh oh, I knew it was too good to be true." Lily said with a smile.

"You always cheat." Sirius muttered.

"I do not; you're just a sore loser."

"I am not a sore loser."

"What do you call this?" She said smartly as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not playing anymore that's what I'm calling this." He said and got up and walked out of the room.

"Stupid man child." Rebecca muttered and got up and walked over to Lily and James.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Lily said before she went back to her knitting.

"Oh, the funeral is Saturday, can you make it?" James asked as Rebecca sat down next to Lily.

"Yeah, I have nothing but time, I'll be there." Rebecca sad with a light smile.

"Thanks, Lily I have to go, I'll see you later on tonight."

"Be safe." She said and he kissed her cheek.

"I will, have a good day, both of you." He said and walked out.

"So how are you doing?" Lily asked quietly as she looked at Rebecca.

"I'm alright I suppose." She said with a shrug and picked up a pair of booties that Lily had already knitted. "You know I could never understand why people knit, its just so…boring."

"It's soothing." Lily sighed contently.

"Those knitting needles are pretty dangerous you know." Rebecca said as she eyed the needles.

"Well it's not like I am walking around waving them Becky."

"Yeah what happens if you trip or something?"

"While I'm sitting down?" Lily asked dully.

"Well you know I have seen stupider shit than people tripping while they're sitting, I'm just saying."

"You've seen someone trip while they are sitting down?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Well no…but it could happen you know, never doubt the improbable because you know what? Someday it might come back and bite you in the form of tripping you while you're sitting." She said and got up as Lily sighed and shook her head.

"Where do you come up with these things Becky?"

"I don't know, they just come to me."

"So what's going on with you and Sirius?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Rebecca asked feeling a drop in her stomach. Did Lily know? Had Sirius said something to James and James to Lily? No she couldn't know.

"Well it's just that you guys were laughing with each other, I don't think I have ever seen that."

"Well never doubt the improbable."

"More like the impossible." Lily muttered.

"I'm hungry do you want to go get some lunch or something?"

"I actually just had lunch, sorry."

"Its alright I'm just going to go down the street and grab something quick, I'll be back in a flash."

* * *

Rebecca dove out of the way from a Killing curse that hit the wall behind her, sending rubble and dust in to the air. No sooner did another killing curse come her way which she barely managed to avoid as she awkwardly shot up and felt the heat as it singed her robes.

"Quit moving around would you?" The Death Eater growled and Rebecca shot back a stunning curse which they deflected back to her and she quickly deflected it back, catching the Death Eater by surprise and it slumped to the ground. She looked around the small town as flames rose from shops and people laid dead or unconscious on the streets, the town people, Order members and Death Eaters just stepping over them as they continued with their flee or fight. She heard a scream and turned around as she saw one of the Death Eaters dragging a young woman by her hair in to an alley way. She took off top speed, flinching and falling to the ground as the shop's window she was passing shattered as a body was thrown through. Rebecca looked around quickly before continuing to the alleyway and saw the girl pinned up against the wall with the wand at her throat.

"Stupefy!" Rebecca shouted and hit the Death Eater in the back and the girl screamed and backed away screaming.

"Hey its alright." Rebecca said as she walked up to the girl who took off the opposite way and Rebecca sighed and turned back around and looked around the now empty streets, where had everyone gone? She wandered through the streets looking for the Order members. Had everyone retreated?

She saw a flash of light over the top of the buildings to her right and suddenly there were more flashes and the sound of something blowing up. She took off at top speed down the street trying to get to the other side but it came to a dead end. She could hear screams and yells which agitated her further and she jumped on to a dumpster and pulled herself up on to the roof and made her way up and over. She ran down the length of the buildings, watching her step as to not fall until she saw the fighting in the courtyard. She stopped trying to figure out how to get there and suddenly felt her feet slip from underneath her and she slid down the roof and gripped on to the ledge, hanging for a moment before her hands gave out and she fell. A sharp pain shot up her leg as she lay crumbled on the ground holding it. Footsteps down the street alerted her and she sat up and saw a few kids running towards her. They all looked at her before continuing down the street past her and she pulled herself up and hissed at the pain when she put any pressure on her leg. She needed to get to the fight now! She hobbled down the street until she found the courtyard and found it to be empty with the exception of the Order members and a few bodies lying around.

"Becky." James said as he came up to her and helped to support her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Potter!" Moody shouted and James looked over.

"Padfoot come help Becky.' James shouted to Sirius who was talking to Frank and he rushed over.

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up as James ran over to where Moody was.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little fall."

"Can you walk at all?"

"No, it's broken." She gasped as he helped her over to a pile of rubble.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"Can you make it stop hurting?" She asked as she closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Where were you?" He asked as he stood up.

"I went to help some girl and when I came back out everyone was gone."

"The Ministry showed up and the battle was split in to two." He said and sighed. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I'm going to see if Lily can give me a hand with this, can you help me up?" She asked and held her hand out to him and he slowly pulled her up.

"Want me to take you back"

"No, go help the others, I'll be fine." She said and he stepped back from her.

"I'll see you in a little bit." He said and she nodded before apparating back to Headquarters.

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Sirius asked as he led Rebecca in to the living room of the house. She looked around and pursed her lips for a moment.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I want to know your opinion that's why." He said as he walked around the room slowly.

"It's nice; it kind of has an air of…elegance." She said and walked over to the window. "And it has a nice view of the park."

"It's very practical for perhaps a young couple such as yourself looking for their first place." The real estate woman said and Rebecca turned around with a smile as she looked at Sirius amused.

"Oh no, we aren't together." She laughed.

"No way." Sirius said with a small chuckle.

"I would kill him." Rebecca said with a smirk as she continued looking around the room.

"Oh you guys look like you would make a nice couple." The woman said with a shrug.

"She isn't always this agreeable let me tell you, sometimes she can be downright irritating."

"Oh as if you can't be? Mr. Ego boy."

"Did you just call me a boy? I am a man."

"Oh lets not get in to this right now." Rebecca sighed.

"Take it back then." He frowned and Rebecca smirked.

"Nope." She said and disappeared into the next room and he looked at the woman.

"What did I tell you? No getting on with her." He said and followed after Rebecca to the next room and heard a small scream.

"What is it?" He sighed as he peered in to the kitchen and saw her staring at the larger than average kitchen.

"Alright you have to get it, look at the size of this kitchen." She said running her fingers along the countertops. "And a large pantry and there is so much storage space."

"I don't cook. Why would I need a big kitchen?"

"Well perhaps you might learn to cook." She said and leaned against the counter.

"Perhaps you might come over and cook for me every night?"

"Perhaps you might go fuck yourself?" She said with mock sweetness and walked out of the kitchen.

"See what I mean?" Sirius muttered as he looked back at the woman.

After they finished looking at the whole house they stopped at the front room.

"So what do you think?" Rebecca asked as she looked at Sirius who was looking out the window to the park.

"I kind of like it. What do you think?"

"I think it's great."

"You only say that because of the kitchen."

"Well that too but it's a nice house and quite frankly I don't want to visit any more houses with you."

"Alright, I'll get it."

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked and he shrugged.

"Why not?"

"That's not a logical reason as to buy a house Sirius."

"Well I can afford 'why not' so why not?"

"Alright well it's your money."

"When can I move in?" He asked the woman.

"As soon as all the paperwork is finish."

"Excellent. I think a change of scenery will be nice." He said and looked back to the park.

* * *

"Sirius why did you think I would be good at this?" Rebecca asked as they stared at the colors of paint colors on the wall.

"I don't know, you're a girl, girls know how to decorate."

"Well this girl doesn't."

"It's becoming more and more obvious." He sighed and turned and started down the aisle with the cart. "How come your house looks so decorated then?"

"Well you know Lily helped out a lot, perhaps you should have brought Lily instead."

"She has work."

"Like I wish I did." She grumbled.

"When do you get to go back?"

"Like 2 weeks or something, its complete torture, being at home all day."

"You're not at home right now."

"Yeah and now I kind of wish I was, this, having to choose colors and pillows and paints is torture."

"Well how do you think I feel?"

"Well judging by the smile on your face I would have to say very amused."

"Its funny seeing you all wound up about this, you have got to be the worse girl ever."

"I am not." She snapped. "Just because I don't knit, or know how to decorate or wear make up or do hair does not make me the worst girl ever."

"Well you can cook; I guess you can be useful." He said and she slapped his arm and he laughed. "I'm kidding."

"Jerk." She muttered and walked ahead of him.

"Alright you're plenty good at other things." He said and she turned around with her arms over her chest.

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Well…uh…" He said and paused. "You're smart."

"Gee thanks for noticing."

"Come on you beat up on me all the time."

"Yeah that's because you always act like an ass, maybe if you didn't there wouldn't be anything to beat up you on."

"You're fun."

"Yeah?" She asked with a small smile and he nodded. "What else?"

"Now look who is being egotistical, I say a few nice things and look what happens." He teased and she scoffed. "You've got an ego of your own and here you are beating up on me all the time." He said and she laughed.

"Alright let's just put this all behind us and try and find something that will make your house look somewhat presentable." She said and he sighed.

"Alright fine, let's just try not to make it a disaster."

"Yeah alright." She muttered sarcastically under her breath as they continued looking for paints.

* * *

"Alright how old were you when you got your first kiss?" Rebecca asked as her and Sirius lay out on the floor in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate and munching on brownies she had made.

"I was eleven. Her name was Katie Valentino. She was a fifth year when I was a first year."

"An older woman Sirius, how devious of you. You still remember her name?"

"Yeah well everyone remembers their first kiss. What about you?"

"Andy."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you guys like have some sort of history?"

"I suppose you can say that." She sighed as lightly ran her fingers through his hair, twisting it around in her fingers as he laid his head in her lap.

"I knew it, you guys seemed too close to be just friends."

"We were together for a year when we were fifteen."

"Why didn't it work out?"

"We got a pregnancy scare."

"Ha, you pregnant?"

"I know, me pregnant. I'd be the world's worst mother."

"Hey not the worst. My own mother is the worst."

"Perhaps you're right, maybe I wouldn't be the worst but I would be a bad one."

"I don't think so."

"I don't particularly possess that skill to work with kids, Lily is going to be an amazing mother though."

"It's going to be interesting to see Prongs as a father."

"Yeah I know, it's kind of weird thinking of James as a father but you know, I bet he is going to be amazing."

"I just hope Lily lets the kid have some fun once in a while." He sighed and they stared at the fire for a while.

"Do you ever think about having kids? Settling down and starting a family?"

"Sometimes. Do you think I would make a good father?"

"I don't know, maybe. Do you think you'll ever settle down?"

"Maybe…sometimes I wonder if I will just die alone." He said and sighed as she looked up at him.

"Hey you got all of us."

"Not forever, I mean Prongs and Lily are starting their family and Wormtail, well you know and someday you'll be getting married and probably Moony and I just…I don't know, I feel like I am going to you know, get left behind."

"Hey I'm not going anywhere." She smiled.

"Well you say that now but you'll meet someone and fall in love." He said with a roll of his eyes. "And before you know it you'll forget about that handsome bachelor that made your life a living hell." He chuckled.

"Oh come on like I could forget you."

"Well its assuring to know I wont be forgotten by you." He said and she smiled.

"Do you want to flip the record?" She asked and he got up and walked over to the record player and flipped it before returning and sitting down next to her.

"I'm glad you're here." She sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you've made the last few weeks alright for me. Lily has been busy and its nice to have someone to talk to."

"No problem, it's been fun." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Yeah, who would've guessed huh?"

"Yeah I know." H laughed and he entwined his fingers with hers. She looked up at him and their eyes locked, the fire in front of them dancing in his dark eyes which stared back at her with an intensity which sent a chill through her. His fingers brushed along her cheek lightly as he searched her face, his thumb rubbing over her lips as he looked from them to her eyes and he sighed and dropped his hand.

"I should be going." He said and drank back the rest of the hot chocolate and she slowly let go of his hand.

"Alright, well I guess I'll see you later." She said as he got up.

"Yeah, thanks for the food...see you." He said and she stared at the fire as she listened to him walk out.

* * *

"Is that good?" He asked slightly disgusted as he looked at Rebecca drizzling chocolate over her eggs.

"Yeah actually it is, want some?" She asked as she motioned towards her plate.

"No thanks, I'm good." He said and looked down at his pancakes.

"Alright your loss." She sighed.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Do you really have to ask that?" she asked dully.

"Well if you are free perhaps you might want to come to a birthday party with me." He said as he pushed his eggs around on the plate and looked up at her.

"What kind of birthday party?"

"For a cousin of mine."

"Like family?" She asked skeptically.

"Yeah."

"Sirius you hate your family."

"Actually not all of them, just most of them. My cousin Andy, I've told you about her, disowned for marrying a muggle and all that. Well her daughter Dora is turning seven and I thought perhaps if you weren't doing anything, you might want to come with me, it might be fun. Its just an idea, you don't have to if you have things to do, but even then you don't actually have to come if you don't want to come, I would-." He rambled before she placed her hand on his and he stopped short and looked up at her as she smiled.

"I would love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What time?"

"I could come get you at two or so?"

"Yeah two sounds fine."

"Alright two it is." He smiled and took a drink of his tea.

* * *

**I'm not sure if you guys know but it will be 6 months i have been writing this story on Saturday, hard to believe. so i will have the next story posted Saturday morning and i have an extra special surprise hehehe, see y'all Saturday**


	58. Chapter 58

Sirius fiddled with the top button on his shirt, wondering if he should keep the top undone or button it up. He suddenly looked up and saw Rebecca staring at him through the window which made him jump slightly and she smiled and opened up the door with a laugh.

"Wow, you look great." He said as he looked her up and down in her black wrap dress and heels.

"Its not too dressy is it?" She asked as she looked at herself and looked to him in his button up and jeans with suit jacket.

"No you look fine. Are you ready to go?" He asked and she nodded and reached back inside and grabbed her coat and purse before stepping out.

"Should I have bought something? I really hate to show up to the party empty handed." She frowned.

"No its fine, you're my guest." He said and held out his arm to her.

"Aw how sweet of you." She smiled and took his arm.

"Anything for you milady." He said cheekily as they headed down to the tree on the far side of the front yard.

"Aren't you just the little gentleman?" She sighed with a roll of her eyes as he pulled out his wand.

"Always. Are you ready?"

"Yep. As ready as I will ever be." She said and leaned her head against his shoulder as she closed her eyes and suddenly felt everything rush around her and as soon as they landed she felt Sirius' arms warp around her to keep her from falling and she held tight to him as he helped her stand up straight.

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"I know how clumsy you are with transportation." He smirked.

"Hey, it's just not natural alright?"

"Alright, whatever you say." He sighed and she looked around at the tall buildings around them.

"Come on this way, it's a little bit of a walk." He said as he motioned down the street.

"How far of a walk?"

"About a mile." He said simply.

"A mile!" She exclaimed as she stopped and he laughed.

"Its just down the street, I can't very well just apparate in to their backyard. Come on its not that far, priss." He teased and she glared at him.

"I'm not a priss." She said and walked ahead of him and glanced back at him as she realized he was not walking with her.

"It's that way." He said pointing the other way and she scoffed.

"Of course it is."

They walked up to a small quaint looking house, typical white picket fence house with identical looking houses around it.

"Its so…normal." She said as they walked up to the front door and Rebecca could hear children screaming from inside.

"Yeah well you won't be saying that pretty soon." He said smiling as he raised his hand to the door and knocked.

"So what did you get as a present?" She asked noticing he didn't have any present with him.

"Oh you'll see, Andy is going to love it." He grinned before the door opened revealing a small pixie like woman.

"Sirius." She said excitedly and latched on to him with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Andy." He said with a laugh as he lifted her up and set her down.

"It's so good to see you." She smiled wide at him before looking at Rebecca.

"And who might this be?"

"This is Rebecca Walcott." He said and looked at Rebecca. "Rebecca this is my cousin Andromeda."

"Call me Andy please, I hate Andromeda. Please come in come in, we're about to get started with the cake." She said and invited them in. "Can I take your jackets?" She asked and Rebecca shrugged off her jacket and handed it to her and he hung it up. "You're just in time we're about to play pin the tail on the donkey."

"I'm not sure Sirius would like having tails stuck to him." Rebecca muttered and Sirius mock glared at her.

"Siri!" A little voice screamed and Rebecca saw a small pink haired child running towards Sirius who bent down and picked her up and spun her around as she squealed.

"There's my favorite girl." He said and she hugged him tight.

"Did you get me a present?"

"How could I not?"

"Where is it?" She asked curiously and Sirius looked at Andromeda before smiling.

"I'll give it to you later." He said and Andromeda crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sirius it better not be another baby niffler."

"Of course its not." He scoffed. "I wouldn't get her the same thing two years in a row." He laughed and set the child down.

"Dora, I want you to meet someone, this is my friend Rebecca." He said as he knelt down to her.

"Hi." Dora said with a smile and looked at Sirius. "Come play pin the tail on the donkey." She said tugging on his hand and he laughed.

"I'll be right there." He smiled and she ran off in to the next room with the group of children playing.

"Would you guys like anything to eat or drink?" Andromeda asked.

"Honey we've run out of juice." A man said as he walked over.

"Oh, dear, Sirius is here." She said and the man looked up and smiled at Sirius before offering his hand warmly.

"How are you Sirius?"

"Pretty good Ted how about yourself?"

"I'm doing alright I suppose."

"Who might this be?" Ted asked as he looked at Rebecca. "Ted Tonks." He said as he held out his hand.

"Rebecca Walcott." Rebecca said as she shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled before turning to Andromeda. "Dear we are out of juice."

"Sweetheart there is some more in the cabinet above the fridge." She said with a smile and he paused and nodded.

"Right, thank you." He said and disappeared.

"Siri, come here." Dora called from the other room.

"Rebecca would you mind helping me with the cake?" Andromeda asked and Rebecca looked at Sirius for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure thing." She said and followed Andromeda to the kitchen.

"So what do you do?" Andromeda asked.

"I'm a Healer."

"A healer? That's impressive." Andromeda said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"So how do you know Sirius?"

"We went to school together."

"You're not from here are you?"

"No, I had no idea it was so obvious." She said with a smile. "I was here last year on a foreign exchange and I just haven't left."

"You know you're a breath of fresh air, I've met some of Sirius' girlfriends and believe me, noting but air."

"Oh no, Sirius and I aren't dating." Rebecca chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, to be honest we usually can't stand each other most of the time. In school we were constantly at each others throats. He can be a real asshole sometimes…no offense." Rebecca smiled.

"Oh none taken, yes Sirius can be a bit much sometimes but that's what is great about him and he is so good with Dora, she adores him. Could you get the ice cream out of the freezer please?"

"No problem." Rebecca said and got the tub out and set it on the counter.

"So where are you from?"

"New York."

"I've been to New York before."

"Yeah what did you think?"

"Very busy."

"Yes it is, kind of exciting though, I miss the rush."

"It was a little bit too busy for my liking but I wouldn't mind visiting again." She said and put the candles on the cake. "Ted." She called and soon he appeared at the doorway.

"Mind getting everyone together please?"

"Sure thing." He said and disappeared.

"The scoop is in the top drawer will you please get it?" Andromeda said and Rebecca retrieved the scoop. "And the plates are right there, can you take all that to the next room?"

"Yeah no problem." Rebecca said and picked up the tub, scoop and plates as Andromeda picked up the cake.

"Alright lets go." She said and walked out singing happy birthday and everyone in the next room joined in. Rebecca stood off to the side and watched as Sirius sat next to Dora and she smiled wide at him as the cake was set down in front of her. He looked at her with a smile and she laughed as he helped her blow out the candles and she hugged him tight.

Rebecca walked outside as the party started to die down, the kids leaving and Rebecca saw Sirius squatting down in front of Dora. He didn't seem to notice her as she stood behind a large bush and she saw him pull something out of his jacket.

"What's that?" Dora asked excitedly as she stared at the object in his hand.

"It's an everbashing boomerang. Your mother is going to love this." He said with a small chuckle.

"What does it do?" She asked holding her hands out to grab it.

"It's a boomerang, you throw it and it flies around the room, just make sure there is nothing breakable in the room and make sure you don't say it was me." He chuckled as he gave it to her.

"Thank you Siri." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"Dora?" Andromeda called from inside the house.

"Make sure your mother doesn't see it." He said and she wrapped it up in her arms and gave him a kiss on the cheek before running in to the house and Rebecca stepped out with a smile.

"What?" He asked innocently and Rebecca chuckled.

"You really are a horrible influence you know that?"

"Ah let the kid have some fun." He shrugged and sat down on the lawn chair and pat next to him.

"Andy seems really cool."

"Yeah she is my favorite." He smiled.

"She is really…decent."

"Yeah I wish her sisters were more like her."

"Sisters?"

"Yeah Bella and Cissy."

"Wait Bellatrix and Narcissa are her sisters?"

"Yeah."

"I never would have guessed."

"I know." He sighed.

"Sirius!" A voice yelled from inside and he cringed.

"I take it Andy found it." He sighed and got up.

"Busted."

"I have to teach her the ways of stealth, Prongs and I could hide anything."

"Yeah with a cousin like you she is definitely going to be the trouble maker at school."

"Without a doubt if I have any say in it." He grinned and disappeared in to the house.

"What is it Andy?" He asked as he leaned against the doorway.

"Really? Of all the things you could have gotten her?" She said holding up the boomerang.

"I told you to hide it." He said as he looked at Dora.

"I tried." She sighed.

"I need help in the kitchen." She said and motioned him to follow and he glanced at the back yard before following her.

"So what's the deal with you and Rebecca?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on she is the most level headed girl I have ever seen you with, you aren't going to let her get away are you?"

"Rebecca and I are just friends." He sighed as he started to fill up the sink with water.

"Mmmmhmmm.' Andromeda said sarcastically as she put the cake in to the fridge.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'The way you guys look at each other." She shrugged.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you guys aren't just friends and if you're as smart as I believe you to be you wont let her just get away."

"Andy, Rebecca and I can't be together."

"Sirius, I have been there and done that." She said with a smile.

"No, it's not like you and Ted, believe me I wish it was just that easy."

"Well if you like her, why not tell her?"

"Because…it's complicated."

"Well I think she is wonderful." She said and pat him on the shoulder as she walked out.

"I suppose." He sighed and started to wash the dishes before Rebecca walked in with empty cups and threw them in to the trash before leaning against the counter as she watched him.

"Something interesting about me washing dishes?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, a rare sight indeed."

"Oh hush up you." He grumbled. "Do you want to leave after this?"

"Whenever you're ready." She sighed.

"Well after I finish these we can go."

"Don't rush; I'm going to go help out." She said and disappeared.

* * *

"Sirius what have you done to this place?" Rebecca asked as she looked around the house which had managed to get rather messy even after only living there for a month.

"I uh…don't have a house elf any more." He sighed as he closed the door.

"Really?" She asked as she looked at him and handed her coat to him.

"Yeah, I thought I might try things you know…myself."

"I'm really proud of you Sirius." She smiled at him before looking back at the mess with a sigh. "But with the state of things you might want to reconsider." She chuckled and hurried to the kitchen.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your kitchen?" She asked as she ran her hands over the counter tops.

"Yes, you have. Many times in fact."

"Can I have your kitchen?"

"I would love to hear you explain that." He said as he walked over and leaned against the counter and picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and bit in to it.

"I haven't thought it through but I figure we might be able to cut it out of your house and attach it to mine."

"I would prefer to keep my house intact thank you very much."

"Party pooper." She frowned and walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"Wow you have been living good huh? Moldy cheese and what I bet is a rotten egg." She said as she glanced back at him.

"Hence the cartons of food lying around everywhere." He shrugged.

"Sirius I swear one of these days I am going to come over here and you are going to be buried under a pile of trash and I will be unable to get to you and you will die.' She smiled as she walked around the counter to him.

"You know I am a bit more capable than you think." He smirked.

"Well its only been a month and its looking pretty bleak." She said and reached forward and undid the top button on his shirt and he raised an eyebrow at her. "It looks better this way; you looked too uptight for Sirius Black." She said with a laugh and he smiled as he looked at her. She stood close to him, close enough for him to make out every freckle on her face, her eyelashes, even the hazel flecks in her eyes. His eyes trailed down the V neck of her dress and forced his eyes back up.

"You know, your cousin said the funniest thing today." She smiled as she ran her fingers lightly over his hand.

"Yeah? What's that?" He asked breathlessly.

"She thought we were dating." She smiled.

"That is kind of funny." He smiled back.

"Can you imagine us dating?" She asked humorously.

"Yeah, it would never work out."

"No…it wouldn't would it?" She sighed as she twisted her body so she was facing him and he was facing her. "I like your hair like this." She said as she ran her fingers through his semi short hair.

"I thought I might let it grow out again."

"Not too long, this is pretty nice." She said as she trailed her hand down the back of his neck and slowly down his chest as she looked at him.

He sighed as he leaned in and kissed her, cupping her face with his hand. His kiss was delicious and seemed to engulf her body and mind. He sucked on her lower lip and she allowed him in, his tongue brushing against her own as they danced together. She felt as if she had been drugged as she was lifted up on to the counter, his hand slipping up her dress.

"Sirius." She moaned as he kissed down her neck as he pushed her dress up around her waist and pulled her in to him. He pulled back from her and looked at her, her hand cupping his face. Her breathing heated and heavy as she looked at him, her eyes full of passion and desire. Her other hand met on the other side of his face as she captured his lips once more and her hand fell to his pants and she undid them and pushed them down.

Strangled noises left his lips as she stroked him slowly and smoothly until he thought he was going to lose his mind. He yanked down her underwear and tossed it aside and positioned himself before he slid in to the hot, sweet pleasure he had been yearning for for so long. She held tight to him, moans escaping her which she tried to muffle as she buried her face in to his shoulder. He each thrust was more powerful than the last as he moved hard against her, unable to get enough of her sweet addictive heat.

"Sirius." She moaned loudly, head thrown back, her breathing labored and she could feel her climax coming. She shuttered uncontrollably against him as spasms of pleasure clouded her mind in a frenzy and she cried out once more as the final wave of pleasure over came her and he let out his own cry as he shuttered against her, his own waves of pleasure taking him over. They held tight to each other as their breathing and hearts slowed and she took a deep breath and sighed in to his neck, her fingers untangling themselves from his hair. She pulled back slightly and smiled at him as she pushed the strands of hair out of his face.

"Pads?" A voice came from the front door and Rebecca's eyes got wide as they both looked to the doorway. He stepped back from her as she jumped off the counter and looked around frantically and rushed in to the pantry and silently closed the door behind her. Sirius fixed himself up as he looked around and picked up Rebecca's underwear from the floor and looked around.

"Are you here?" James said as he approached and Sirius shoved the underwear in his pocket and looked around.

"Y-yeah." He stuttered as he rushed to the doorway and met James.

"Hey…you alright?" James said as he looked at Sirius oddly in his frenzied state.

"Yeah. Why?" He said trying to act casual.

"You're sweating." James pointed out.

"I just got back from a run." He shrugged and glanced towards the pantry.

"In that?" James asked skeptically as he looked at Sirius' attire.

"Yeah you know, just felt…anxious to run I forgot to change." Sirius said awkwardly with an odd smile. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really, Lily kicked me out." James sighed as he sat down at the table.

"Why?"

"I accidently broke a cup and she lost it. These pregnancy mood swings are killing me, I mean she is happy one minute and in tears the next and then screaming at me to get out the next."

"I feel bad for you mate." Sirius said as he pat James and looked back at the pantry wondering how long Rebecca would last in there.

"So how was the party?"

"It was fine."

"Did Becky go?"

"Yeah." Sirius said as he ran his hand through his hair anxiously.

"You seem distracted Pads, is everything alright?"

"Y-yeah, just you know, a little tired from running."

Suddenly there was a sneeze from the pantry and James looked over alert as he got out his wand quickly.

"You hear that too right?" James said as he crept over to the pantry.

"Prongs its-." Sirius said before James flung open the door and pointed his wand at a surprised looking Rebecca.

"Becky? What are you doing in there?" James asked confused and looked at Sirius before there was a long awkward silence in which Rebecca and Sirius glanced at each other wondering what they were going to say next.

"I was going to surprise you, you know…see if your auror training really paid of." She said with a nervous smile and James scratched his head and looked at Sirius before looking back at her.

"Alright…" He said slowly looking confused.

"Surprise." She said with a wave of her hands and there was a silence. "Well that was fun, good job James." She said giving him a thumbs up. "Well I think I am going to head home now, things to do…you know?" She said as started towards the doorway.

"Bye Becky." James said slowly and Rebecca looked at Sirius with a raised eyebrow before giving him an awkward wave and he nodded before she walked out.

"That was weird."

"She wasn't supposed to you know…sneeze. She was just going to you know…jump out." Sirius said as he shoved his hands in his pockets and glanced around the room.

"Anyways…do you think I could crash here for the night?"

"Yeah sure, couch is always free." Sirius said as he listened to the door close and he rubbed the lace in his pockets through his fingers and sighed wondering how on earth they would have managed to explain to James if he had come a minute earlier.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the plate shattered on the floor, using her hand to wipe away her tears and she heard the front door open and close and soon Sirius appeared at the doorway and his expression instantly turned from a smile in to a look of confusion and horror.

"Uh, what's wrong?" He asked as he inched over towards her.

"I dr-dropped the plate." She sobbed as she covered her face.

"Uh, you can just you know…fix it. Watch." He said as he pulled out his wand and in a flash the plate was put back together. "See? Magic."

"I don't even know what I was thinking. How could I have been so stupid? I can't do anything right, I'm going to die alone."

Sirius stared at her not knowing what to do.

"Rebecca what's going on?"

"I'm g-going to d-d-die alone."

"You got that from dropping a plate?" He asked slowly and she looked up at him with eyes red and tears streaked down her cheeks.

"I also can't find my wand." She sniffled.

"Its right there…on the counter." He said as he pointed to the wand half hidden by a hand towel.

"See how stupid I am? I can't even find my own wand."

"Alright I'm starting to worry about you, is there something wrong with you?"

"Now there's something wrong with me! Get out!" She snapped as she stood up and he shot up out of the chair with his hands up.

"What's going on? I'm starting to worry about you." He said as he backed away and she paused and looked around.

"I don't know." She sniffled. "I need a hug." She said as she wiped her eyes and looked at him.

"Would you like a hug?" He asked skeptically and she nodded and he held his arms out to her hesitantly and she walked up and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry; I am just feeling really off today, I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Its…fine."

"I really am sorry, I didn't mean it."

"Rebecca its fine, it really is."

"Are you sure?" She asked as she pulled back from him slightly.

"You yell at me all the time." He smiled.

"Usually for a reason." She said and looked at his shirt with a sheepish smile. "Your shirt-."

"Its fine, it really is." He said and she stepped back from him.

"Why are you here?" she asked as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Uh, these…are yours." He said as he pulled the black lace out of his pocket and handed it to her and she smiled as she took them.

"That was close huh?"

"Yeah, a little too close." He sighed and sat down. "Can you put on anything more…more?" He asked as he looked at her in her short silk robe. "Are your boobs bigger?" He asked suddenly as he looked at her visible cleavage from the loose V neck.

"They do look bigger huh?" She asked as she looked at herself, cupping them. "They hurt too. " She sighed.

"Is that normal?"

"Sometimes during that time of the month, but they never get bigger, hey I could use a bit bigger." She said and he tore his eyes away from her chest and rubbed his face.

"Alright well I just came to return those."

"I thought you would keep them or something." She laughed.

"I could keep them." He smirked.

"No thank you, I like these." She said as she tossed them on to the table.

"So do I." He chuckled and got up. "Well I guess I will see you later."

"Yeah, have a good day."

"You too." He sighed and started out and turned back to her.

"But that, has to stop." He said as he pointed to the underwear on the table. "Deal?"

"I'll do my best." She smiled and he nodded and walked out leaving Rebecca alone as she sighed and sat down. She looked down at her boobs and pursed her lips. What if…?

* * *

"Just be late. Just be late. Just be late." Rebecca said as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. She glanced at he bathroom and then to the clock next to the bed and cursed it. Time was going by far too slow and it was torturous.

"I promise I will never have sex again, just please." She groaned and sat down on her bed. What if she was? What the hell was she going to do then? The four minutes went by and she shot up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom pausing at the door as she saw the two ominous white sticks sitting on the counter. She couldn't do this! She turned away and paced before hurrying back inside and picking them up.

"No, this can't be." She said and lifted her eyes up to the cup of pink water, sweeping her hand across the counter, knocking it to the ground as the pink liquid spilled all over the white tiles. She sat down on the toilet and buried her face in her hands. How the hell could she be pregnant?

* * *

**Yay! Rebecca is pregnant! lol, i guess it was fairly obvious.**

**So 6 months...to be honest I can't believe it, and I couldn't have done it without your guy's support. This is by far the longest story I have ever written and i have enjoyed writing every word of it. I also have kind of another surprise, I guess, well I am actually going to be writing a sequel to this, I've already begun brainstorming so once I finish with 'Complicated' the first chapter of the sequel will be out shortly after so yeah, happy 6 months everyone and thank you so much!**


	59. Chapter 59

Remus stared at the blank stone wall as he laid out in his cot before rolling on to his back and staring up at the same grey ceiling he had been staring at for the past half hour. Staying in a werewolf colony was a very different experience from what he had thought it to be, well this one to be precise. He had been expeting something a little less….nice if you could say that. It was an old run down building that they had converted in to their home, casted away from society they had developed their own. He had been here 5 weeks and thus so far not figured a whole lot out. He knew they were leaning towards siding with Voldemort. The leader of the group was a werewolf named Gabriel, who Remus thought of very much like his own maker, wanting to bite innocents for the fun of it which Remus figured that Voldemort had offered them. A majority of the colony hated humans and wizards while the other was slightly neutral, not half as extreme as Gabriel who every day brought new werewolves siding with him. Remus' thoughts traveled back to Rebecca wondering how she was doing. It had broken his heart leaving her like he did but he knew it was for the best. He was far too dangerous for her or for anyone…well not entirely everyone. Hannah…she was a young werewolf, possibly slightly younger by a year or two who had shown an interest in him. Of course he didn't want to pursue it, he had not left Rebecca just a few weeks ago and he was only going to be here for another week. Hannah was pretty though, soft blonde curls and bright blue eyes, always smiling and laughing which helped to lift his spirits even on the darkest of days- No it was wrong. He sighed to himself as he rolled back over and was met with once again a stone grey wall. One more week.

* * *

How the hell was this possible? She didn't want a baby, that was one thing she didn't need right now. The thought of having a kid made her head hurt but the thought of raising a child alone haunted her every thought. How could she have been so stupid as to forget contraception?

"Hey Becky, glad to have you back." One of the healers smiled as she walked in and grabbed a potion off the shelf.

"Yeah." Rebecca said forcing a smile before looking down at the cauldron in front of her. She had options, options as to what to do with the baby. The first thought that came to mind seemed most logical to her, not to have it in the first place, there were spells and potions that she could use to do that. Her hand dropped to her flat stomach as she imagined the baby growing inside, ending a life before it even started. She couldn't do that; it would haunt her for the rest of her life, wondering what if. She could also have the baby and give it up for adoption. That option seemed like the best but what would everyone say? She was not married, she and Remus were broken up and what would happen if everyone found out what had happened between her and Sirius? The last option was to just keep it but what the hell would she do with a baby? She knew nothing about babies except they were a lot of work, and her life was hectic enough as it was.

"Becky?"

Rebecca looked up and saw Lily with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine, do you need something?"

"I just came for a pepper up potion." Lily sighed as she went to the cabinet and got out a vial before turning back to Rebecca.

"Are you sure you're alright…you know being back?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be? I'm fine, perfectly fine." Rebecca said with a shrug.

"Becky I know you a little better than that, I know something is bothering you. You have this kind of glazed look in your eyes."

"Its probably because I'm a little tired, I was really looking forward to coming back to work, didn't sleep much last night."

Lily observed her before sighing and turning back to the cabinet and Rebecca slowly stirred the potion.

"If you're not ready to come back Becky its alright-."

"Lily I really am fine, I appreciate the concern but I'm fine." Rebecca said firmly and Lily bit her lip and nodded.

"Alright well I'll see you later then." She said and walked out.

"Yeah sure." Rebecca sighed as she watched Lily disappear and shook her head to herself. She wanted to tell Lily, she really wanted to but something inside her wanted to keep quiet about the whole thing, somehow saying it out loud made it seem so much more real. She hated this.

* * *

Sirius knocked on the front door of the cottage and stepped inside.

"Rebecca." He called out as he closed the door and hung up his coat. He peered in to the kitchen and saw Rebecca sitting at the table with a mug in hand and a single piece of paper sitting on the table in front of her.

"Hey." He said as he walked over and poured himself a mug of hot water.

"I spent the entire day cleaning." He sighed as he opened the cabinet and searched around the for the box of tea she always kept. "I think you'd be impressed, its pretty much fit for a king if I may say so." He chuckled and turned around to look at her and saw her staring at the piece of paper.

"Hey, is everything alright?" He asked and she looked up at him, a solemn look on her face and she cleared her throat.

"I'm fine." She said as her voice cracked and she grabbed the paper and folded it and shoved it in to her pocket.

"No you're not, what's wrong?" He said as he sat down across from her and she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I'm uh…I don't think there is an easy way to say this so I am just going to come out with it." She said and paused.

"Are you dying?" He asked wide eyed and she let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Oh that's good, what's wrong then?" He asked and let out a relieved breath and leaned back and took a drink of his tea.

"I'm pregnant." She said and he choked on his tea, setting the mug down on the table as he coughed until he caught his breath.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?" He asked wide eyed and she bit her lip and nodded.

"This isn't funny Rebecca."

"Yeah believe me I wish I was joking too." She muttered and took a drink of her hot chocolate.

"Is it-."

"Its not yours." She said quickly and looked at him.

"Oh." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So that means-."

"Yeah it's Remus' and I have no idea what I am going to do."

"Well he will be home soon wont he?"

"Yeah and what difference does that make? He broke up with me if I remember correctly."

"Moony wouldn't let you do this alone; he would do the right thing-."

"Who says I want him back?" She snapped as she stood up.

"But-."

"He broke my heart leaving the way he did and what's to say he even wants this baby?"

"Remus is a good guy he would take care of you, I know Moony."

"So I should just dismiss that he up and left the way he did?"

"I'm sure he was just thinking of you-."

"Get out." She sneered.

"Rebecca I just-."

"I cant believe you are just going to sit here and defend him like this trying to justify what he did, get out, now." She said pointing to the door.

"Rebecca…" He trailed off and sighed before standing up. "Alright, I'll see you later." He said and walked out. She listened to the door close before she sat back down and took a deep breath, she could do this.

* * *

"Remus?" A voice said from the doorway and he glanced up from his trunk he was packing at Hannah.

"Hi."

"Are you leaving?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh." She said softly looking disappointed.

"Yeah." He said and slowly turned back to packing as she walked over and sat on his bed.

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Will you be back?"

"I don't know." He said and grabbed the books next to her.

"I really do wish you weren't leaving." She said as she looked at him and got up.

"So do I."

"It feels like yesterday you just got here and now…you're leaving." She sighed as she grabbed the book he was reaching for.

"Now you can't leave." She said with a smile as she held it away from her and he smiled.

"I sort of need that."

"Well come and get it then." She smirked and he laughed as she held it above her.

"You do know I am taller than you right?"

"So." She said simply with a shrug.

"You're really going to make me do this?" He asked and she laughed and nodded. He walked towards her and she took steps back as he tried to grab it from her. He grabbed the book as she pressed against the wall and smiled at him, her chest rising and falling against his. Her blue eyes glimmered happily at him as he stared in to them and she stood on her tip toes, her lips meeting his.

He wanted to enjoy it, her lips were soft and warm as they moved against his but all he could think of was Rebecca and how much he missed her.

"Hannah." He sighed as he pulled away from her. "I can't."

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"I just…" He sighed and turned away from her.

"What's her name?"

"Becky." He said as he sat down on his bed.

"Well she is a very lucky girl." She said as she sat down next to him.

"We're not together. I could never ask for her to take me back though and I'm the lucky one. She is amazing."

"I am sure she would take you back."

"No…I don't think she would."

"Well she would be crazy not to." Hannah said as she took his hand.

"Thank you Hannah."

"You will come back to visit me sometime right?"

"I'll do my best." He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"Alright well I'll let you get back to packing. You better come say good bye alright?"

"I promise, I wouldn't leave without saying good bye."

"Alright well I guess I will see you in a while." She said as she got up and walked out of the room with a small wave and he looked out the window before shaking his head to himself and got up to continue packing.

* * *

White. Blue. Yellow. Green. The colors covered the room as Rebecca looked around at the group around her. It was Lily and Alice's baby shower. The bellies around the room made her conscious of her own growing belly which she had noticed had a very slight swell to it, almost invisible unless you really knew. She silently wondered if it was perhaps a boy or grl as she laid her hand on her belly. She would do things right, make sure she was always there and supportive, she wanted to be nothing like her own mother. She kind of liked the possibility of a girl, a little baby girl…

"Becky?" Lily said dragging Rebecca from her thoughts and she looked up at a concerned looking Lily.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said slowly as she looked around and saw that the last of the guests were leaving, Alice bidding them good bye at the door.

"You know you haven't been yourself these past few days." She said as she sat down.

Well she was going to find out anyways, a baby was sort of hard to hide. "Is there something going on?"

"Well…" Rebecca said and paused as she looked at Lily's face full of concern, Lily had never been one to be judgmental. She should have been the first to know, she would have been supportive.

"Lily do you want me to stay and help clean up?" Alice asked as she walked over.

"No, James will do it." Lily smiled.

"Alright well I'll see you later." Alice said and hugged Lily before hugging Rebecca and heading out the front door before Lily turned back to Rebecca.

"Lily…" Rebecca said and bit her lip as she clasped her hands together. "I'm pregnant." She said her voice cracking.

"Oh, wow." Lily said and leaned back against the couch. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, 6 weeks."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Rebecca sighed, cupping her face in her hands. "I never planned on having kids."

"You can always put it up for adoption."

"But what if I want to keep it?"

"Then keep it, Becky you have a while to think about it, its not like you're having it tomorrow."

"I know but…it's just not what I had planned."

"Becky a lot of things in life are very much unplanned, I mean do you think I had planned on marrying James and now have his child? If you would have told me that two years ago I would have laughed at you."

"But at least you have James." Rebecca said weakly as she got up. "I mean how do I tell Remus this when he gets back? We never talked about kids and what if he wants nothing to do with it."

"Becky I know Remus would do the right thing-."

"That's just it, I would want him involved because he thinks it's the right thing, I would want him there because he wants to be there, not because he feels obligated to."

Becky, Rmus loves you-."

"Then why would he leave me the way he did?"

"I'm sure he had his reasons, Remus is the kindest person I know, and he would never intentionally hurt any one, least of all you."

"I just…I'm just confused about this whole thing, I don't know what to do and I'm really scared Lily."

"Hey come here." Lily said patting next to her. "You're not alone alright? You have all of us, you have the Order, you're not alone, we are all here for you alright? I wont let you do this alone either, it is a little scary but I just keep thinking about that moment, when I get to hold him in my arms, it helps when things are kind of miserable."

"Good to know things get worse than this." Rebecca grumbled.

"Do you get morning sickness?"

"Not really, my stomach just gets upset."

"Well it could be worse; you could be throwing up every morning." Lily said with a small assuring smile.

"Yeah I guess it could be worse."

"Now would you be up for some hot chocolate?"

"Aren't I always?" Rebecca smiled.

* * *

Sirius stared in to the fire before him as he swirled around his glass of scotch. The past few days his thoughts had been occupied by Rebecca and the surprising news of her pregnancy. It was hard to imagine Rebecca pregnant in his mind; she had never really seemed the motherly type like Lily or Alice. He often wondered what things would be like if it had indeed been his child, the thought at first had scared him but now he couldn't help but picture a family, the one he had dreamed of having some day. He would make things right, perhaps if it was a little girl he would spoil her rotten and give her more love than his own father had ever shown. Part of him wished it had been him who was the father and he had never been envious of Remus until now. A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts and he sighed as he got up and walked to the door. He opened it and stared in surprise at Remus standing on his doorstep.

"M-Moony." Sirius said and took a deep breath as he recovered.

"Hey Pads." He said wearily with a small smile.

"You're back."

"Yeah, you moved."

"I did. Uh would you like to come in?" Sirius offered as Remus glanced around before nodding and stepping inside.

"When did you get back?"

"Yesterday."

"Oh?"

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron right now…when did you move?" Remus asked as he looked around the living room.

"A few weeks ago."

"I like it."

"Thanks. Uh would you like a drink?" Sirius asked as he walked over to the bottle of scotch sitting on the table.

"Uh, sure." Remus said as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Take a seat." Sirius said as he poured him a glass before walking over and handing the drink to him.

"Thank you." Remus said softly as Sirius sat down. "How is Becky? Have you seen her?"

Sirius stared at his scotch for a moment pondering on what to say to Remus, part of him wanted to tell him everything that went on with him and Rebecca yet part of him didn't, part of him wanted to keep that piece to himself, oh envy was an awful thing.

"She's alright I suppose."

"Is she…seeing anyone?"

"Uh not to my knowledge, are you going to go see her?"

"I want to…but I don't think she is going to want to see me."

That was probably true, she hadn't been so keen on seeing Remus the last time he had seen her.

"Well maybe you should at least talk to her, tell her you're back."

"What's the point? She probably hates me."

"Moony I don't think she hates you."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Maybe I'll owl her." Remus sighed and took a drink of his scotch.

"So how was it?"

"Different, it's not like anything I have ever experienced before."

"Did you find anything out?"

"Not really…Pads was it a mistake to leave?"

"What?"

"I need to see Becky." Remus said as he got up and set the glass down.

"Uh Moony, probably not-."

"I'll see you later Pads." Remus said before he walked out of the room leaving Sirius staring after him.

"A good idea." Sirius sighed before taking another drink of the scotch before resuming his seat.

* * *

Rebecca smiled to herself as she opened the pan, the wave of scents hitting her nose before she stirred around the food inside. It had been such a long time since she had really cooked. She glanced out the window and froze when she saw a figure walking towards the house and she grabbed her wand quickly off the counter as she hid around the corner from the door. Her heart pounded as she thought of the possibility of Death Eaters. The knock at the door assured her it wasn't and she lowered her wand slightly as she walked to the door and peered through the curtains and saw Remus standing on the other side pacing back and forth looking as if he was debating on leaving or not. She opened the door and he stopped and looked at her. She wanted to do a lot of things right now, she wanted to hug him, she wanted to kiss him, she wanted to throw things at him and scream but she just stared at him as he looked back at her.

"Hi Becky.' He said softly as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She said nothing as she debated on what to do trying to decide whether she should close the door on him or welcome him in. "Will you say something please?" He asked and she gripped the handle tightly and sighed before letting it go and stepping aside.

"Well are you going to come inside?" She asked and he looked at her surprised before stepping inside quickly.

"Wow it smells good." He said and closed the door behind him.

"Why are you here?" She asked as she turned to him.

"I wanted to see you."

"But you didn't want to see me a few weeks ago?" She snapped.

"Becky I can't tell you how sorry I am…I never should have left."

"But you did."

"I know and I'm sorry, I truly am, I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did Remus, you really hurt me." She said as she felt herself choke up and she turned away from him and walked back in to the kitchen and he followed her.

"I missed you Becky." He sighed. "And I can not tell you how sorry I am."

"Sorry doesn't fix it Remus. Sorry doesn't take back what you did."

"And I wouldn't want it to, I just came here…I wanted to see you and tell you I'm sorry, that's all." He sighed and she turned to him. "I'll take my leave right now; I hope you have a good night." He said with a small nod and went to leave.

"Wait." She said quickly and took a deep breath, crossing her arms over her chest. He looked at her expectantly as she sighed.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Would you like me to go?"

"No."

"What do you want me to do?" He asked and she pursed her lips as she looked around the room.

"Just sit down there and let me finish dinner." She said pointing to the table and turned around back to the food.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"So are you back at work?"

"Yeah, a little over a week now."

"How is that going?"

"Alright I suppose." She said with a shrug, not looking back at him as she cooked the food. A silence filled the air with the sizzling of the food as the only sound filling the air until Remus sighed and she glanced back at him.

"You look tired."

"A little. You look…really good." He said as he folded his hands in front of him.

"Thanks." She said softly and turned back around.

"So uh…" Remus said and faltered for a moment before sighing. "Are you sure you want me here?"

"You don't have to stay, you can go, I'm not going to stop you. Seemed pretty easy before." She muttered and heard the chair scraping across the floor and she turned around as Remus stood before her.

"Do you think that was what I wanted?"

"Well-."

"Becky I love you, leaving was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Then why did you do it in the first place? Its not like anyone forced you to leave." She snapped and he looked down at his shoes.

"I hurt you Becky." He said weakly as he looked up at her, pain in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault-."

"It was my fault." He said forcefully.

"Remus I chose to be there."

"I should have stopped it, I should have known better." He said weakly as he bowed his head.

"Why do you always take the blame for everything?" She asked, her hands lightly taking his face so he looked at her.

"I love you Becky I'm so sorry-."

"Quit saying you're sorry."

"But I am."

"I get that, alright? I get that you're sorry you don't need to keep telling me."

"I just…missed you, a lot."

She sighed as she looked at him and rubbed her thumb over his cheek lightly.

"I missed you too." She said as she looked from his eyes to his lips, licking her own before dropping her hands. He sighed before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want to get the plates out?" She asked as she looked up at him.

He nodded before stepping away from her and she turned back to the food, watching him as he set out the plates and cutlery as he looked back at her.

Dinner went by relatively slow, consisting of fleeting looks across the table at each other until they were finished.

"Where are you staying?" She asked as she walked him to the door afterwards.

"The Leaky Cauldron." He sighed as he took his jacket off the hook.

"Oh…do you…want to stay here?" She asked and bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Not tonight."

"Oh, alright." She said and he opened the door and turned to her.

"Do you think…I could…see you again?" He asked and she gave him a humorous smile.

"Of course."

"Perhaps dinner tomorrow? We'll go to that one restaurant in town you like."

"Sounds nice."

"I'll come by at eight?"

"I'll be here." She smiled and he smiled back at her before kissing her cheek lightly and took a deep breath.

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow." He said and stepped outside, closing the door silently behind him. She peered through curtains and watched him until he Disapperated before sighing to herself laying her hand over her stomach, this was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

**Alright this chapter was surprisingly hard to write i literally had like no motivation and i finally got my second job so it leaves little time for writing and so that means i havent even started on the next chapter, i will try and get it out by at lest next saturday if not sunday. Please rate and review =) **


	60. Chapter 60

Remus watched Rebecca across the table as she pushed her food around on her plate. Seeing her again made him realize just how badly he had missed her. He had missed her smile, her laugh, the way she scrunched her nose when she was deep in thought, he missed everything about her and now here she was, it was like a dream. She glanced up at him from across the table and gave him a small smile and he leaned back in his seat as he continued to watch her.

"You're staring at me Remus." She said as she raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm sorry…I'm just really glad you're here. Thank you." He said and reached forward and took a drink from the glass of wine. "Are you sure you don't want any wine?"

"Yeah I'm sure." She said getting quiet and looking down at her food.

"Uh so, I sort of wanted to ask you something." He said and sighed as he set down the glass.

"What's that?"

"Its going to be the one year anniversary of my parents…well I was wondering if perhaps, well you don't have to-."

"I'll come." She said and he looked up at her.

"Thank you." He said with a small smile. "I can't believe its been a year."

"Yeah me either." She said as they looked across the table at each other.

"Becky?"

"Yeah?"

"I never meant to hurt you and I hope we can stay close, we dont have to be together but I don't want to lose you, you mean so much to me and I could never ask you to forgive me but I love you and I promise you I will never leave you alone like that again." He said as he reached across he table, lightly laying his fingers on her hand. She shifted her hand but didn't pull away completely as she looked up at him.

"Remus don't promise something like that."

"I promise." He said and felt her fingers slightly curl to his and he lifted her hand slowly and planted a light kiss on it before resting in back on the table. She pulled her hand away as she closed her eyes and clamped her lips shut together.

"Is something wrong?" He asked and she held up a finger to him and got up. She walked away wordlessly and he watched her disappear to the back before he looked around confused. She returned shortly looking slightly pale.

"Becky is something wrong?" He asked concerned as she sat back down.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just don't really feel that great." She said as she covered her mouth.

"Was it the dinner?" He asked looking at her plate.

"I don't know but I just don't feel that great."

"Do you want to go back?" He asked and she nodded.

"Alright I'll get the check-."

"I'm going to go wait outside." She said as she got up suddenly and walked outside.

After he paid he walked outside and saw her leaning over the trashcan.

"Sorry." She said weakly as she wiped her mouth and he rushed over to her and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her.

"What are you sorry about?" He asked humorously as she wiped her mouth.

"Well you just paid for dinner and I just regurgitated it so technically you paid for nothing." She said and leaned back over and gagged.

"Come on lets get you home." He said as he rubbed her back.

"No apparation." She said and he looked around.

"Well how to you propose we get you back?"

"Walk?" She suggested.

"Its over a mile."

"I'm just going to sit down over here." She said and walked over to the bench and sat down. Remus wordlessly made his way over and sat down next to her.

"There was this one time I remember, with my parents, we went on a day trip to the beach, and we had a picnic that my mum made and we walked around, played in the water, I couldn't have been older than 5, it was before I was bitten…" He said and sighed. "It was just one of those times where everything was perfect, you know?" He said as he stared ahead and then glanced at her.

"Yeah I know what you mean." She said as she scooted closer to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence as they listened to the bustle of the restaurant around them before she felt her stomach settle and she sighed to herself.

"Alright I think I'm ready to go back now." She said and stood up and turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm feeling a bit better."

"Was it something in the food?" He asked as he got up.

"I don't know." She said with a shrug and they headed down the street. They made their way down the alley way and Rebecca glanced around for signs of any muggles before turning to Remus.

"I guess I'll see you later." He said and sighed as he looked around before looking at her.

"Would you…I don't know like to come back for a cup of tea or something?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." He said and she took his arm and took a deep breath before she felt herself whizzed away.

* * *

Sirius sat around the headquarters listening the twins and Caradoc chatting about something, he had lost track long ago, his thoughts preoccupied by Rebecca. He had seen her earlier that day and overheard…well eavesdropped on a conversation of her telling Lily about the dinner she was having with Remus. He wanted to be happy for Remus, he was his best mate but he couldn't shake the feeling of Rebecca. He wanted to be the one to be with her, he wanted to be the one who made her smile and laugh, the one who held her at night, the one who's child she was carrying but sadly he was none of them. Had anything between them meant anything to her? Had she just been the rebound waiting for Remus to get back? The more he thought of everything the more envious and angry he felt. It wasn't supposed to be this way, Sirius Black could have any woman he wanted…any woman except the one he wanted. He had never wanted any girl like he wanted Rebecca, it was almost scary to him but he couldn't help it. For now he could just keep his head down and let it play out, silently hoping things would not work out between her and Remus.

* * *

Rebecca woke up on the couch next to Remus. The embers in the fire were long gone from when she had closed her eyes and she glanced around the room with a yawn, rubbing the tender spot on her neck from sleeping on it wrong. She felt Remus shift next to her and his arm from around her waist pulled away as he looked at her before standing up.

"I uh should be going-."

"You can stay for breakfast." She said quickly and he glanced at his watch before looking outside.

"I really shouldn't." He sighed. "Unless you want me to." He said softly as he ran his fingers through his tangled hair.

"I mean you don't have to Remus." She said as she got up and picked up the blanket they had used and folded it over the back of the couch and she turned to him. "If you're busy I understand-."

"No I'm not busy."

"Alright I'll go make…something, not sure if I need to go to the store." She said and walked out of the living room to the kitchen.

"If you don't, its fine." He said as he leaned against the doorway.

"I am sure I can find something to make." She yawned as she opened the fridge and looked inside. "Well what do you say to eggs, bacon and toast?" She asked as she dug through the fridge.

"Sounds fine."

"And I have tea up there if you want to make yourself a cup." She said as she pointed to the cabinet and he walked over and opened it up, searching for the tea.

"I didn't know you liked tea." He said as he pulled out a few boxes.

"I don't, Lily bought me some a while ago, I don't drink the stuff." She said as she got the pans going on the stove. "So do you have plans for today?" She asked as he put the kettle on to the stove next to her.

"No, I was going to go look for a job perhaps, maybe do a little shopping, I need to get some food today." He said and sighed. "What about you?"

"I have the night shift at work tonight, and I need to do some shopping as well, the fridge is looking a little bare." She said as she put the bacon on to the pan and felt something tickle the back of her neck and heard a sniff and she looked up at Remus who moved away from her.

"Did you just smell me?" She asked humorously as she looked at him oddly.

"You…smell different."

"I smell different?" She asked skeptically. "Like good different?"

"Its not bad, just different."

"You go around smelling me?"

"Well you have a unique smell, everyone does, it comes with having heightened senses, I don't know… you're the same but you're different, I don't know how to explain it, but you just are, not in a bad way, just a different way."

"Oh, that's nice." She said smiling as she went back to the food.

She finished with the food and they ate in silence, every once in a while glancing up at each other.

"So what was it like in the colony?" She asked as she picked up her orange juice and took a drink.

"Not what I had expected."

"How so?"

"Well I had expected complete chaos but there was basically a hierarchy, and it was a bit cleaner than I had expected too, but that's just one of the many."

"Are there a lot of colonies?"

"A fair amount, there are a few big ones and a bunch of smaller ones which are being recruited in to the larger ones, split apart by differences and so forth."

"Did you find anything useful?"

"Not really, I mean basically but we need the details." He sighed and she paused in her eating for a moment.

"Are you going back?"

"No." He said as he looked up at her and she nodded before going back to her food.

* * *

Sirius glanced across the table at Rebecca and Remus smiling at each other. It had been nearly a week since Remus had returned and it was almost as if nothing had happened. Did she forget he had just up and left her and pregnant nonetheless? Well he couldn't have possibly known but how could he just leave her like that? And here she was smiling and laughing with him, what happened to her being angry with him? Sirius glanced at James and Lily talking in hushed tones and he stared down at his place before glancing around the restaurant at the other couples having dinner, he was the odd man out, as always but it hurt that much more as he looked at Rebecca and Remus. She had just used him, it was obvious now, she felt nothing for him and he had been stupid enough to fall for it.

* * *

Rebecca and Remus walked up the path to the house together as she got out her keys from her purse and unlocked the door before turning to him.

"I want you to stay tonight." She said and took a deep breath waiting for his reply.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his brows furrowing together.

"Yes." She said as she stepped up to him, taking his face lightly in her hands as they looked at each other. His hand fell to her waist as he stepped towards her and hesitantly pressed his lips against hers. She didn't know if it was from the kiss or the cold weather around her as a shiver ran down her spine and she smiled in to the kiss before pulling away slowly from him. He looked at her confused before she opened the door behind her, taking his hand as she led him inside. Her hands shook as she unbuttoned his shirt and looked up at him and he took her hands and kissed them before she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and he let it slide down his arms until it fell to the floor silently. She ran her fingers lightly down his scarred chest and kissed his shoulder and sighed as his lips met her neck, planting tiny kisses down her collar as he tugged at the ends of her shirt, bringing it up and over and dropping it besides her. He picked her up and she responded by wrapping her legs around him. They stumbled blindly through the darkness of the house, lips locked together in a passion.

"Ow!" Remus hissed as his foot ran in to something making him half trip in to the wall.

"Ow." She groaned with a laugh as she rubbed the back of her head from hitting the wall.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he tried to find her face and she laughed.

"Yes I'm fine." She said smiling before kissing him again and they continued down the hall before stumbling on to the bedroom.

* * *

Rebecca watched as Remus slept nervously playing with the sheets in her hands and tried to think of how she was going to put this. The last few days had been so nice, would this spoil it? They had never talked about having a family but she could see it, she could see having her child with him. He sighed as he rolled over and looked at her sleepily.

"Hey." He said with a small smile.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as she lightly took his hand.

"Have you been awake long?"

"Not really, how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good." He said with a yawn.

"There is something I need to tell you." She said and kissed his hand lightly.

"Yeah? What's that?" He smiled. She took a deep breath as she felt her stomach flutter.

"I'm pregnant."

There was complete silence as they looked at each other, each passing second she felt her smile fading as a sense of dread came over her.

"That's funny." He said with a small chuckle and rolled on to his back.

"What's so funny?" She asked as she sat up.

"Becky I'm pretty sure it doesn't happen that fast."

"I'm 7 weeks along." She said and he slowly pulled away from her.

"Becky that's not funny."

"Now its not funny? Make up your mind Remus." She sighed.

"No- no you can't be pregnant."

"Actually I can and I am."

"Becky that would mean…you were-"

"Pregnant when you left, yes." There was another silence, as he looked at her shocked before blinking.

"Becky you cant have this baby." He said sitting up.

"What do you mean I can't have this baby?"

"It will turn out like me, it will be a monster like me, creatures like me have no business with children. You can't have the baby Becky."

"First off Remus you aren't a monster-."

"Becky you have to get rid of the baby." He said as he got up and started to pace. "I would never wish a fate like mine even upon my worst enemy let alone a child."

"Remus please be reasonable-."

"No, I don't want this baby!" He shouted and she stared at him, she could feel her stomach dropping and her mouth felt dry. How could he say something like that? She wordlessly got up and grabbed her jeans off the floor and pulled them on.

"W-where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern." She said icily as she pulled on a sweater and slipped on some slippers.

"Becky." He said as he walked towards her and she held up her hands to him, tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't." She said, her voice cracking before she turned on her heel and walked out of the room and went down the hall.

"Becky please." He said as he followed her to the front door.

"I can't believe you would say something like that." She said as she turned to him, her hand on the doorknob.

"Becky you have to understand-."

"Remus, I am having this child. With or without you." She said as she wiped her tears and walked out the door.

* * *

Lily heard a knock coming from downstairs. She glanced at the bathroom door where she heard the shower running and she sighed to herself and pulled herself up. She felt ready to burst; she could hardly believe she had another month and a half to go before little Harry came in to the world. She smiled to herself as she held her hand on her stomach as she walked downstairs to the front door. She opened it up and her eyebrows shot up when she saw Rebecca standing before her looking ready to cry.

"Becky, what are you doing here? Is everything all right? Is Remus okay?"

"He doesn't want this baby." She said and shuttered as she held back a sob.

"What? Come on in. I'll put on some tea…I'll make you some hot chocolate." Lily said and rubbed her back as Rebecca walked inside.

"I told him and he just flipped out." Rebecca sighed as they walked in to the kitchen and she sat down at the table.

"So start from the beginning."

"Well I told him this morning, maybe I should have just eased in to it but he just freaked out saying I can't have the baby and that it will be like him and that he doesn't want it."

"Becky I think he is just a little surprised."

"I cant believe he would say something like that, that he doesn't want his own child."

"That doesn't sound like Remus." Lily said as she sat the hot chocolate down in front of Rebecca and sipped on her own tea.

"I just…I didn't expect that."

"Maybe he just needs some time to think."

"James didn't react like that did he?"

"No but you know, things are different with you and Remus, I mean he gets back and finds this out, it's a little overwhelming, remember how you were when you found out?"

"Yeah…but to say something like that?"

"I am sure he didn't mean it Becky just give him some time to thing about it."

"Is Becky here?" James asked as he peered inside. "Hey is everything alright?" He asked as he looked at the two of them.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Lily said with a small smile and he walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug.

"Anything I can do?" He asked leaning against he counter.

"Um…" Lily said and looked at Rebecca.

"Might want to talk to Remus."

"What's wrong with Moony?" James asked concerned.

"He isn't taking the news too well." Rebecca sighed as she ran a ringer around the rim of the mug.

"What news."

"I'm pregnant."

James choked on his coffee and wiped his mouth, as he looked at Rebecca surprised.

"You?"

"Yeah." Rebecca said with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyways Remus didn't take the news too well, he might need someone to talk to." Lily said and James nodded slowly.

"Oh, yeah I'll talk to him." He said and looked at his watch. "Well I have work now, I'll talk to him later."

"Becky you know that the chances of the child being a lycanthrope are slim, generally if one parent has the gene and the other doesn't in most cases the child doesn't inherit the gene."

"Yeah well Remus is pretty convinced it is going to be like him, I wouldn't care though, I mean I learned to deal with Remus' lycanthropy, I could work with it with a child."

"I'm off to work." James said as he walked over to Lily and gave her a kiss and leaned down and kissed her stomach and smiled at her as he rubbed it before looking at Rebecca. "I'll talk to Moony later."

"Thank you." Rebecca said with a nod before he walked out and Rebecca looked at Lily.

"I think Remus just needs some time." Lily said as she reached across the table and pat Rebecca's hand. "Why don't you help me clean?" Lily said as she got up.

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well it will help keep your mind busy and you would be doing me a wonderful favor." Lily smiled as she gripped the table to help hoist herself up.

"I can't believe I am going to be like that in a few months." Rebecca said as she looked down at herself.

"It gets worse, I still have a few weeks left."

"I don't think you can handle a few more weeks." Rebecca said with a smile and Lily stuck out her tongue. "Alright I'll start with the dishes."

* * *

**IMPORTANT! Alright i know this was a little slow and the next one will be too, just a heads up but it WILL pick up, i promise. At the moment i am trying to juggle my two jobs and full time student and to be honest...its not going too well. I am not going to stop writing this story but i am going to need a while before i get the next few chapters up. I didnt want to be the writer who posts once a month or so, i liked posting twice a week, ahhhh the good ol days when all i had was time, i miss those days. Anyways to make a long story short its going to be a while until my next post but hopefully by then i will at least have three chapters ready for you guys. it will probably be three weeks at LATEST. Keep up the great support, you guys keep me going. XOXO**


	61. Chapter 61

He never drank like this, he had never been too fond of drinking in the first place but hanging with his friends sometimes made it hard, but his friends weren't around right now. The Firewhiskey burned as it made its way down his throat and settled in his stomach, it felt good but it couldn't drown out what he was feeling at the moment. In a flash his life had turned upside down like never before. He looked around the room lazily as the music played, he wanted something different than this soft mellow music; it didn't match what he was feeling right now. He stumbled up from the bed and made his way across the room to the music player and pushed the needle across the record hoping to find something a little upbeat. The scratching of the needle made him cringe for a moment before continuing with some more mellow music. Frustrated he pushed the needle off the record and sat in silence. He took another swig from the bottle as he sat down in the chair and set the bottle down. Was there any way to escape this feeling? What was he to do? A knock at the door momentarily broke his thoughts and he glanced up for a moment before ignoring it and picking up the bottle again. Another persistent knock made him frown and stand up and walk to the door. He fumbled with the lock before opening the door a crack. James looked at him surprised and relieved with a smile.

"Hey Moony."

"Prongs, what are you doing here?" Remus slurred and James frowned and bit his lip.

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…" Remus said and looked around the room before looking back at James.

"Now isn't really a great time Prongs, I'm uh busy."

"You've been drinking." James sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair and looked around. "Please let me in."

"Prongs I would really prefer to be alone right now."

"Well I'm not going to do that, so let me in." James said and Remus sighed knowing there was no use in arguing and let James in.

"Geeze Moony, how much have you been drinking?" James asked as he sniffed the air and saw the empty beers lying around the room and the half empty Firewhiskey bottle sitting on the table.

"Not much." Remus mumbled and attempted to tidy up the room.

"Moony leave it, why don't you sit down?" James said as he laid a hand on Remus' shoulder, which he promptly shrugged off.

"I don't want to sit down right now." He snapped and turned around.

"Alright then don't sit down, why don't you at least have some water or something, try and sober you up." James said as he grabbed a empty mug sitting on the table.

"I don't want any water, Prongs, why are you here?"

"I heard about Becky." James said as he walked to the bathroom and filled up the cup.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, I wanted to see how you were doing, I remember how I felt when Lily found out she was pregnant." James said as he came out with a small smile and frowned when he saw Remus taking a swig from the bottle.

"Alright that's enough Moony, here have some water." James said as he walked over and attempted to take the bottle.

"No, leave me alone." Remus snapped as he struggled with the bottle and with a swift motion of his hand the mug of water was swatted from James' hand and shattered over the floor. They both stared at the floor before Remus sighed and sat down on the chair. "Just stop." Remus sighed as he buried his face in his hands.

"Moony I just want to help, I know how you must be feeling, it's scary-."

"You have no idea how I feel right now Prongs, you cant even imagine." Remus said softly.

"Moony come on I-."

"You have no idea!" Remus yelled as he stood up and strode over to James. "You can not even imagine the magnitude of this problem, Becky is pregnant with my child, MY child, do you know what that means?"

"That you're having a kid-."

"It will be just like me Prongs, I know it."

"Moony you cant possibly know that."

"I know it will Prongs, it will be a monster, how can I let something like that happen to a child, least of all my own?"

"Moony you know even if it does have lycanthropy, I am sure you two will be able to manage-."

"No, I would never wish it upon another human being if I could help it." Remus said as he started to pace.

"And what if it is completely normal? Then what?" James asked and Remus paused in step and stared at the floor.

"It doesn't matter. What kind of father would I be? My own child would fear and hate me, just like everyone else."

"Moony that's not true." James sighed. "We don't hate you, I think you are over thinking this." James said as he stepped towards Remus.

"You can't possibly understand." He said as he shook his head. "You can not understand what its like to be an outcast, for everyone to hate you because of what you are, hate you for something you cant help. I am a dangerous monster, I am not supposed to be here, things like me aren't supposed to have friends, we aren't supposed to have anyone." He said raising his voice.

"Moony please-."

"No! I know you came here to try and talk me out of this but I am firm on this."

"Moony, tell me, would you have hated your father if he had lycanthropy? Or would you have loved him all the same?" James asked and Remus stared at him for a moment before sitting down on the end of the bed. "Would his lycanthropy have made you think any different of him?"

Remus stayed silent for a while trying to find words before he sighed. "No."

"Your kid will love you because you are their father, because you love them, because you're there, it doesn't matter what you look like or what you are, that kid is going to love you no matter what. I would not have thought twice if my father was a werewolf."

"But I am dangerous-."

"Once a month Moony, that is one day of the month you are dangerous and I know full well that you and Rebecca could work something out, you have nothing to worry about." James said as he sat down next to him.

"But…" Remus faltered and sighed.

"Moony you're a good man and Becky loves you, she wants to have this child with you and she is just as scared as you are, you're not alone in this." James said and pat Remus on the back. "Its your decision Moony, we're all here for you." He said and stood up. "I have to go but I hope you really think about this. I'll see you later." James sighed and looked around. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah." Remus sighed as he glanced up at James.

"No more drinking. I'm going to dump this out." He said as he grabbed the bottle off the table and Remus frowned before sighing and lying back on the bed.

"I'll see you later alright?"

"Yeah, have a good night." Remus said as he propped himself up.

"Yeah you too." James said with a small smile and a wave before stepping out and closing the door behind him, leaving Remus in the silence of his thoughts.

* * *

The clock read nearly two in the morning and it was silent with the exception of the popping of the fire. His house had felt so empty so he figured he would pop in to Headquarters to see if anyone was there to preoccupy his boredom however there was no one there, strange. He had heard a few people come in and out but no one stayed and soon it was silent again. He dozed off slowly as the warmth of the fire caressed his face until he heard the opening and closing of the front door. He ignored it knowing it was probably no one of interest until he heard the footsteps coming down the hall. He glanced back as he saw Rebecca standing in the doorway and he took a deep breath before waving her over. She trudged over before sitting down next to him on the couch silently. She stared at the fire hardly paying him any attention until he cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"Something on your mind?" He asked casually. She leaned forward with her face in her hands and sighed.

"Remus doesn't want the baby." She said weakly.

"What?"

"He wants nothing to do with it, he doesn't want me to have it."

"He said that?" He asked surprised.

"Yes, he did and now I don't know what to do." She sniffled.

"Come here." He said as he held his arms out to her and she leaned towards him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

"It's going to be alright." He said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"How do you know? I'm scared Sirius, I don't know anything about having kids."

"I know you'll be great."

"I'm scared to do this alone Sirius."

"Hey you aren't alone…you have me, I'm not going to go anywhere."

"You'd be singing a different tune if you knew what was to come."

"Hey, I'm not going to go anywhere. I'm here for you no matter what." He said and she lifted her head and looked at him.

"Do you mean that?"

"I do." He smiled and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"Thank you Sirius." She smiled as she pecked his cheek and he smiled at her.

"I'm here for you." He said and she leaned her head against his shoulder and stared in to the fire.

"So what have you been up to?" She asked as she played with his hand absentmindedly.

"You know, the same old, same old."

"What do you do all day? I have always wondered what you do to preoccupy yourself all day, I mean I was going mad when I wasn't working, I had too much free time."

"I sleep a lot." He chuckled.

"You should get a job." She said and sighed before she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked humorously.

"You with a job, it's a funny thought."

"What's so funny about it? I could have a job."

"I just can't see you working Sirius."

"Why not?"

"I don't know, you just seem so content doing nothing."

"Its not all fun." He sighed. "I get bored a lot. "

"Then why not get a job?"

"I don't know what I would do, I have never had a job."

"Well I am sure you would be good at anything, you're smart."

"Maybe I could model?" He suggested and she laughed. "Hey!" He frowned.

"No, I am sure you would make a lovely model." She said sarcastically as she patted his chest.

"What do you suggest then?"

"What do you like to do?"

"Women." He said blandly and she sighed.

"What do you like to do that you do well?"

"Hey, I'm insulted." He said as he pushed her away and she smiled as he turned away from her mockingly, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"I think I'm going to head back home." She said and stood up.

"Now? You just got here." He said as he looked up at her.

"I have work in a few hours, I should try and get some sleep. I'll see you later." She said and kissed the top of his head.

"Are you sure you have to go?"

"Yeah, you should try and get some sleep, you're losing precious beauty sleep, priss." She teased and he went to get up and she sprinted out of the room with a wide grin.

"Night Sirius." She called from down the hall.

* * *

How could they just sit there? How could they sit there and knit at a time like this?

"I need to do something, I can't just sit around and wait for something to happen." She said as she started to pace back and forth in front of the fire.

"Albus gave you direct orders to remain here Becky, come sit down, I'll teach you how to knit." Lily said as she pat the couch next to her.

"No, there is something wrong with you two, how can you not be nervous about what is going on out there?"

"Becky I know exactly how you feel, unfortunately there is nothing you can do, nothing any of us can do so why don't you come here and sit down?" Lily said trying to reason with the anxious Rebecca.

"No, I don't want to sit down and knit, I want to be out there fighting." She said pointing outside the window. "I should be out there helping."

"And risk the baby?" Alice asked as she looked up and Rebecca frowned.

"This sucks." She said as she plopped down on the couch with her arms over her chest.

"Here let me help you get started." Alice said as she got out another pair of knitting needles and a ball of yarn. Rebecca sighed in frustration but gave the kitting a shot figuring there wasn't much else she could do.

The minutes ticked by and soon it went in to an hour with no sign of anyone from the Order, which further drove Rebecca in to her frustrated frenzy.

"Oh fuck this, its impossible." Rebecca said as she threw the yarn and needles to the ground and got up. "They should be back by now, there should be some sign…you don't think…" Rebecca said as she turned to Lily and Alice. "They were all-."

"Hello?" A voice called form down the hall and Rebecca rushed out of the room and down the hall and saw James leaning against Sirius, both looking weary from the fight.

"James!" Lily said as she rushed past Rebecca to him.

"Are you alright?"

"I think my arm is broken." He said and Lily smiled at Sirius before helping James off to another room and Rebecca looked behind Sirius to the door searching for Remus before looking at Sirius.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she searched him quickly, her eyes landing on the cut above his left eye.

"Yeah, hardly a scratch." He said with a smile and a shrug and she sighed as she pulled out her wand.

"We better fix that, don't want you to get a scar on your pretty face." She smiled humorously as she led him off to the next room and saw Remus come in supporting a nearly unconscious Benjy as Alice rushed over.

She sat down Sirius on the couch as she examined the wound.

"How did it go?" She asked as she conjured up some bandages and started to clean the cut.

He winced and frowned at her as she rolled her eyes.

"Baby." She muttered.

"They retreated, they were outnumbered, I think we took them by surprise. Can't you be a little more gentle?"

"Would you like for me to heal this or forever live with a deformed face?" She asked smartly with a smirk. She glanced up at the doorway as Remus slowly passed by, looking at her before bowing his head and continuing down the hall. She sighed to herself and mumbled the incantation, which healed the cut.

"Alright, all done, you're free to go."

"Is it all fixed up?"

"Yes Sirius, your face is fine, you priss." She said as he got up and scoffed.

"I'm not a priss."

"Sure sound like one." She laughed as she stood up and Fabian came in supporting Gideon.

"Can we get a little help here?" He asked and Rebecca motioned Fabian over.

"I'll see you later." Sirius said with a small nod and walked out of the room as Rebecca got to work on Gideon

* * *

Nothing tasted as great as chocolate ice cream at midnight. Her worries disappeared as she closed her eyes, letting the ice cream melt in her mouth before swallowing it down and getting another large spoonful. She stared at the fire burning and listened to the wind howling at the windows sending a moan throughout the entire house. She pulled the blankets closer around her, setting her wand closer to herself before going back to her ice cream. She finished the small carton and set it aside as she sleepily yawned and closed her eyes, curling herself up comfortably on the couch before she felt herself drifting off.

She woke when she heard something shuffling around the room. She heard something in front of her and opened her eyes to a figure standing in front of her. Her arm shot out to hit whoever was in front of her and delivered a kick as she grabbed her wand and pointed it at the person lying on the ground in pain.

"Sirius?" She said confused as she lowered her wand, he held his face as he groaned and she looked at the clock that read three in the morning.

"Sirius what are you doing here? How did you get inside?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for asking." He said sarcastically as he stood up.

"Well you should know better than to sneak up like that. How did you get inside?"

"Remember you gave me a key?"

"Oh right, but still, its three in the morning, what are you doing here?"

"I figured you would be up." He said as he sat down on the couch rubbing his nose softly.

"I wasn't though, I was sleeping."

"Yeah but you're up now aren't you?" He said cheekily.

"Sirius its way too early to deal with you right now." She sighed as she sat back down and curled up with her blanket.

"Oooh gimme some of that." He said as he tugged on the blanket.

"No, Sirius that's mine." She mumbled as she struggled with the blanket before giving up and letting him have it.

"Lets go do something."

"Sirius I am tired and I want to sleep." She said turning away from him.

"But I can't sleep." He sighed.

"Well it's not my problem."

"Do you have something I could take?"

"Sirius why can't you sleep?" She asked sleepily as she turned over.

"I haven't been sleeping well for a few weeks now."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just haven't."

"Well there must be something bothering you."

"I don't know, do you have something or not?"

"Lemme check." She sighed as she sat up. "The things I do for you, you're lucky I like you." She said as she left the room and son returned with a vial. "This should help." She said handing it to him and laid back down on the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he examined it and looked back at her curled up on the couch.

"Now do I get to sleep?" She asked as she looked at him.

"Yeah I suppose I could let you." He said as he got up. "Thanks for this."

"No problem." She said as she stole back the blanket and wrapped it around herself.

"Good night."

"Yeah, sleep well." She sighed as she closed her eyes and Sirius stared down at her for a moment before shaking his head to himself and walking out of the house.

A few hours later Rebecca woke to the sound of knocking on the front door and she grumbled to herself as she sat up and grabbed her wand, sleepily walking to the door and peering out the curtains and her stomach dropped when she saw Remus glancing around looking nervous as he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly. She pursed her lips wondering if she wanted to speak to him right now. She reached for the door handle to open the door but paused and dropped her hand.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Remus."

"Please Becky, I need to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk right now."

"But I want to talk to you, please let me in."

"No, good day Remus." She said and turned to leave.

"I'm not leaving until you open this door." He called through.

"Then I guess you will be sitting there for a while." She said and continued to the kitchen to make some breakfast for herself before work.

* * *

"Don't you think you are being a little hard on him?" Lily asked as they walked down to the garden.

"I just can't forget what he said to me Lily, it really hurt and I just don't want to talk to him right now." Rebecca sighed as they sat down with their mugs of hot beverages looking at the indoor greenhouse that St. Mungos had to offer. With the coming winter season there was little inclination to actually go outside for their breaks, retreating to the beautiful garden inside.

"I just think you should hear what he has to say, that's all."

"Perhaps, but not right now."

"Becky it been a week already, when will you talk to him."

"I don't know, when I feel not so angry at him."

"Well let's hope it's not too long, I hate seeing you two fight."

"We never used to fight."

"Hey it happens." Lily shrugged.

"I can't believe I am going to get that big." Rebecca sighed as she looked at Lily's belly.

"Well t happens when you have a human being growing inside of you."

"Yeah I don't like to think about that." Rebecca said as she rubbed her stomach absentmindedly.

"Hey it will be over before you know it, enjoy it while it lasts."

"Yeah I'll get right on that." She muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh what are you doing for Christmas Eve?"

"I don't know, I haven't thought that far in advance, why?"

"Well I was thinking of having dinner again this year, hopefully without the Christmas tree fiasco this year."

"I'll see what I am doing, I was thinking of perhaps going back home, I'll let you know."

"Alright sounds good."

Later that night Rebecca Apparated back home, puling her coat closer to her she made her way up the path to the house. She froze in step when she sat Remus sitting by the front door curled up with his head resting on his knees. He slowly looked up at her and she dropped her bag and hurried over to him.

"Remus you're cold as ice, how long have you been here? Come on get up, lets get you inside." She said as she unlocked the door, summoning her bag as she helped him inside. He shivered as she sat him down at the kitchen table and she hurried to turn on the pot of water sitting on the stove.

"My goodness, Remus how long were you out there for?"

"S-S-Since th-th-this m-m-m-m-morn-morning."

"Oh gosh." She said as she pushed his head back and looked in to his dilated eyes. "We need to get you warm, you're showing signs of hypothermia, come on." She said as she helped him up out of the chair and half carried him to the living room and sat him down on the couch as she got the fire started.

"It was very stupid of you to sit out there all this time." She said as she took off his jacket and wrapped the large blanket around his shoulders and levitate the couch closer to the fire. "Suppose I didn't come home until later on tonight? You could have really gotten sick out there."  
He looked at her wanting to speak but she covered his mouth.

"Its better if you don't talk right now." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and attempted to warm him up. Slowly his shivers subsided and she got lost in the flames as she felt his breathing even out and slow to normal and she sighed to herself.

"I'll make you some tea." She said quietly as she got up and he took her hand.

"I love you Becky and I want to have this baby with you."

"Remus…I think you need some sleep-."

"No, I have been thinking about this for a while, I don't want to lose you, you mean everything to me and if you want this baby then I do as well, we can work out anything that comes up."

"Remus I-." She said before he pushed himself off the couch, wrapping his arms around her waist as he knelt in front of her.

"Remus stop it-." She said as she tried to push his hands off of her.

"I don't want to lose you." He said burying his face in her stomach. She stopped and stared down at him trying to figure out what to say as he looked up at her. "I'm just scared about this whole thing, I don't know what to expect."

"Do you think I do?"

"I'm just scared... the baby is going to hate me just like everyone else, I don't think I could handle that. I don't know anything about being a father but I know I love you more than anything and I want to have this baby with you."

"Remus-."

"I'm sorry about what I said, I shouldn't have said such things and I am sorry that I hurt you…."

"Remus come on sit back down." She said with a sigh and helped him on to the couch and covered him back up with the blankets.

"I'm sorry Becky, I just cant seem to get things right…I can understand if you don't want me to be apart of your life any more-."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do."

"You do?" He asked as he looked at her surprised.

"Yes and perhaps…I was a little harsh." She said as she tuned to him and took his hand. "I dropped something like that on you and expected you to be alright with it, perhaps it was a little soon, just getting back and all…it's just all so inconvenient."

"Perhaps for the better?"

"Do you think?"

"Maybe this is all happening for a reason."

"Probably because the lack of protection-."

"No I mean maybe this is how it is meant to be."

"Well I can think of better ways that things can be." She smiled.

"I like it just the way it is." He said softly as he looked down at their hands together.

"So you really want to do this? The whole baby thing?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you positive? I mean its not all smiles and giggles, this is serious stuff." She said mockingly serious and he chuckled.

"Yes, I have heard of some of the horror stories or pregnancy from Prongs."

She scoffed and lightly hit his arm.

"Are you trying to say I am a nightmare?"

"No the least bit, a better dream than I could ever imagine." He smiled and she smiled back broadly before leaning in and pecking his lips.

"I can't believe we are going to do this." She said leaning her forehead against his.

"Me either." He smiled.

* * *

**Ugh this is so frustrating and i know you guys are sick of excuses but last week my flash-drive got jacked, it had everything on it, stupid me didn't back it up and everything i had was lost, i had two chapters already written so i spent the last week trying to re-write them and so far i have this one and most of the next chapter already done, that will be up as soon. I truly feel so awful for the lack of chapters up, it really frustrates me and the lack of time i have for writing frustrates me even further. The next chapter will be up on Thursday however. Thank you for your patience and not sending me hate mail or something lol. Well have fun reading =)**


	62. Chapter 62

It was cold. In fact saying it was cold was an understatement and it wasn't the weather that was chilling so much as the cemetery around them. The wind seemed to blow so much harder when they had walked in through the gates and as they made the away across the numerous headstones. Rebecca pulled her coat around herself closer and leaned in towards Remus who put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Oh you're warm." She smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"All for you." He said and kissed her forehead as they walked down the grass path until they reached their destination. The two headstones seemed too ominous as they approached them and she could feel his grip around her tighten as they neared until they stopped before the stones.

_Carol Ann Lupin loving wife and mother. _

_John Phillip Lupin loving husband and father._

They stood there for what seemed like forever. She looked at Remus as he stared at the graves silently before stepping forward and placing the flowers on to the grave.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, as he looked at her, his eyes teary.

"Are you?" She asked and he nodded before she took his hand.

"Thanks for coming with me."

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, I know how import this is to you." She said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I ask myself every day how I ever got you." He sighed in to her neck and she smiled. His hand rested on the bump on her belly and he looked at the graves. "My mum always wanted grandchildren, said she would spoil them rotten."

"I would believe it too." She laughed.

"I just wish they were here, you know to be here, I know they would want to be."

"I know."

"Have you told your parents?"

"No…" She said and bit her lip before pulling away from him. "I know my mom wouldn't approve, you know without being married and all." She said and stared off across the cemetery.

"We could…if you want." He said as he stepped up behind her.

"What?" She asked as she turned around.

"Get married."

"What?" She asked as her eyebrows rose.

"Well it wouldn't be official, the anti werewolf laws…but-."

"Married?" She asked breathlessly. "Remus I don't think we're…you know ready for something like that."

"Oh gosh I shouldn't have brought it up." He said as he ran his hands through his hair. "I just thought- are you mad?" He asked as he looked at her face, which held mixed emotions.

"Remus I'm not mad I just- no Remus I'm not mad, it was just kind of unexpected you know- and its not like I wouldn't Remus I just…I just think right now isn't the right time, I mean we just barely…we're just getting back…you know?" She said as she slowly trailed off.

"Yeah I understand." He sighed and looked around.

"Remus." She said as she lightly took his face and made him look at her. "I don't want to get married because of this." She said as she held his hand to her stomach. "And I don't want you to feel obligated to do things either…besides." She said and bit her lip. "I don't think I am ready for something like that." She said and his face fell slightly. "You know…at this point in time..."

"No, I understand." He said with a nod. "I don't know what I was thinking, I'm sorry."

"Remus why are you always apologizing?"

"I shouldn't have sprung something up like that, it was very un-." He said before she cut him off with a kiss.

"Lets go." She said with a smile and took his hand.

"I love when you do that." He smiled before sending one last glance at the graves and started their trek back across the cemetery.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to go Becky?" Remus asked as he poked his head in to the living room and saw her pacing in front of the fireplace. She stopped and looked at him somewhat frantically.

"Remus I don't know if I can do this." She said twisting her shirt around in her hands.

"Becky it's going to be fine."

"Come on you remember what happened last time, I wasn't even pregnant then, my mom is going to have a field day with this."

He walked up to her and took her hands in his own.

"Does it really matter what she thinks because the Becky I know doesn't care what people think, she just does things her way."

She pursed her lips in a frown and leaned her head against his shoulder. "How bad could it be huh?"

"And we can always leave." He said kissing the side of her head.

"Alright, lets go and get it over with." She sighed.

"It wont be so bad, I am sure they will be happy."

"Says you." She muttered as he stepped forward to get the fire started and held the pot of floo powder out to her.

"Perhaps I shouldn't be flooing, I mean what about if it has lasting effects on the baby?'

"Becky you floo all the time." He said blandly and she grabbed a handful of the powder with contempt.

"It will be fine do you want to go first?"

"I better." She said and stepped towards the fireplace. "Wait." She said and turned to him. "We should have some sort of code indicating that we should leave."

"Yes what would you like for it to be?"

"It has to be something discreet." She said and he smiled. "What?"

"Is discreet really your strong suit." He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright I'll just say I want to get the hell out of there and we'll leave, capiche?"

"Like I said, very discreet." He chuckled and she turned to the fireplace and disappeared through it.

She stumbled out nearly tripping but managed to catch herself before she lost her balance and stood up and looked around.

"Who is it?" She heard her father from the next room and soon he appeared at the doorway. "If it isn't my little girl." He smiled as he came over to her and planted a kiss on top of her head. The fire glowed green before Remus stepped out gracefully, dusting himself off.

"Hello Mr. Walcott, how are you today?" Remus asked as he extended his hand out to her father.

"Very good, how are you?"

"I must say I am doing well." Remus smiled.

"Excellent. Now let me just inform your mother you're here, this is kind of unexpected." Her father smiled before disappearing and she turned to Remus.

"You doing alright?"  
"Yeah, fine." She muttered as she took his hand and led him to the next room.

"Rebecca, you're back, it's been so long we were starting to think you had forgotten about us." Her mother said from the table over a glass of wine and a magazine.

"Yeah…been kind of busy."

"Too busy to visit your family? The people who raised you and-."

"Yes mother I have been very busy." Rebecca interrupted and looked at her father before sitting down at the table.

"There is actually something I need to tell you guys." She said and Remus stood behind her placing his hands on her shoulders lightly, massaging the back of her neck in attempt to relax her but nothing could relax her now.

"Dad would you mind?" She asked as she motioned to one of the chairs and he gave her an odd look before complying. Rebecca took a deep breath and looked up at Remus before looking at her parents.

"You're pregnant." Her mother said not looking up from her magazine.

"How did you-."

"Its hard to hide you know."

"What?" Her father said somewhat shocked.

"Yep, I'm pregnant." Rebecca sighed as she clasped her hands together. Her mother continued reading her magazine and her father stared gawking at her seemingly unable to say a word.

"I-I-I-I…" Her father trailed as he leaned back in his seat and Rebecca looked at her mother who glanced over her reading glasses with a raised eyebrow.

"How far along are you?"

"About two months."

"And it's yours?" She said and looked up at Remus who shifted uncomfortably and nodded.

"This is probably the most careless thing you have gotten yourself in to Rebecca, bravo."

"Mother-."

"And how do you expect to raise this child? Babies cost money which…you do not have."

"You know, just because I don't have some big shot Ministry position does not mean we can not afford to have a family." Rebecca snapped.

"How can you expect to take care of a child, you're still one yourself Rebecca, this pregnancy proves your inability to maintain responsibility."

"How can you be so damn hypocritical?"

"You're throwing your life away Rebecca, you can do so much better yet you squander it away-."

"I can't believe you!" Rebecca said as she slammed her fist in to the table.

"Becky-." Remus said as he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We're leaving." Rebecca said and stood up. "You'll be damn lucky to ever see this child." Rebecca snapped as she looked at her mother.

"You wouldn't-."

"Oh believe me I would, you're so damn hypocritical, don't pretend like you weren't ever in this situation and you sit here and degrade my career and degrade my ability to maintain my own life, I hate you." Rebecca sneered and grabbed a hold of Remus' arm and pulled him in to the next room.

"Rebecca." Her father called after her and she turned to him with a glare.

"And you just sit there." She said as tears filled her eyes. "Do you not have anything to say?"

"Can we please talk about this?"

"I have never asked you for anything more than to be there for me and the one time I really need you, you fail to help me, so no, good day." She said and held out the pot to Remus and motioned him through before she turned to her father.

"I have nothing to say to her, she is the one that has to fix this, not me." She said before turning on her heel and disappearing through the fireplace.

* * *

"You look happy Moony." James said as Remus sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." He smiled as he folded his hands in his pockets. "Becky asked me to move back in."

"That's great." James smiled and glanced at Sirius who got up and walked out of the room.

"What's with Padfoot?" Remus asked as he looked from Sirius leaving back to James.

"I don't know, he has been rather off lately, hasn't said a word though." James shrugged.

"I don't know, everything just seems to be a lot better, I know its going to take some time before we get back to the way things used to be but…I think we can do it, I regret ever leaving."

"Hey Moony you did what you had to."

"I know but I shouldn't have left, things might not be the way that they are, you know?"

"Yeah, well I am happy for you mate, you seem really happy."

"I am."

"Are you guys busy? No? Thanks." Fabian said as he dropped some files down between Remus and James.

"What is all this."

"Last weeks murders, we're supposed to go through them and see if we can find any connections." Fabian said as he took the empty seta across from them.

"Do we have to?" James asked with a groan as he picked up a folder.

"I was having such a good day." Remus grumbled as he flipped through one and closed it.

"Lets just get it over with." Fabian said as he opened up one of the files.

"Hey boys." Rebecca said as she walked in with a smile and bent down and kissed Remus. "What are you doing?"

"Going through murder files. Want to help?" Fabian said as he looked up.

"Ohhh you know it's really tempting but I am afraid I have…better things to do." She said with a small smile.

"Come on what could you have better to do than this?" James asked as he handed her a file and she flipped through it before closing it.

"Lily and I are having lunch in a bit, I am just waiting for her late ass to get here because I am starving." She sighed. "Damn pregnancy and before you say anything we are going in to muggle London so you don't have to worry so much." She said as she looked at Remus and James with a smile.

"Sorry I'm late." Lily said as she rushed in quickly.

"What was it this time?" Rebecca asked in a bored manner.

"I couldn't find my coat."

"Why didn't you use your wand?" Rebecca sighed.

"I couldn't find my wand but I am here now so lets go." She said and gave James a kiss.

"You two be safe, keep an eye out." He said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"I prefer my eyes in my skull thank you." Rebecca said and James paused before scoffing.

"Oh you just got it?" She teased.

"Oh sod off, have fun you two." He said and Rebecca smiled.

"Don't worry I'll bring her back in one piece."

"You better." James smiled.

* * *

"Hey its fine." Remus said as he squeezed Rebecca's hand with an assuring smile as they sat in the examination room.

"I know, I'm just…kind of excited."

"Me too." He smiled and there was a knock on the door and the Healer poked her head in to the room.

"Hello Becky, how are you?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Pretty good Val."

"Alright why don't we lay you down and get started, I am sure you are excited to see your baby."

Rebecca laid back and rolled her shirt up and looked at Remus with a smile. The lights were dimmed before a picture appeared above Rebecca's stomach showing the baby. The healer moved the wand around her stomach to change the position.

"There's your baby." She said and Rebecca stared at the tiny shape like thing with amazement.

"Wow." Remus smiled as he watched the heart beat.

"I know." She said breathlessly as she took his hand.

"The baby seems to be healthy, and I know about your situation but it seems to me the baby is completely healthy."

"Really?" Remus asked breathlessly.

"Yes." She smiled and Rebecca smiled at Remus and squeezed his hand.

"How are you doing Becky?"

"I'm fine." She trailed as she continued to stare at her baby. "I've started getting a little morning sickness however, nothing I can't handle though."

"That's great, lets see you are about 10 weeks along, we should be able to tell the sex of the baby by your next visit. What are you hoping for?"

"I don't know, I am not all that concerned. What about you Remus?"

"As long as it's healthy, I could care less." He said and kissed her cheek.

"Alright, any questions?"

"Nope." Rebecca said and looked at Remus who shook his head.

"Alright well just check in with Maria on your way out to schedule your next appointment. Have a good day you two, see you tomorrow Becky." Val said before leaving the room and Rebecca sat up and looked at Remus who held a goofy relieved grin on his face.

"I told you that you have nothing to worry about." She said and he looked up at her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in to her neck. She wrapped her arms around him with a laugh and kissed his temple.

"I love you, you know that?" He mumbled in to her neck.

"Yes I know, I love you too."

"Have you thought of any names?" He asked as he pulled back slightly.

"Not really, have you?"

"Whatever you want I am sure I will love."

"We'll have to pick something together, after all it's your kid too."

"Alright together it is."

"Lets go get some lunch, I am starved." She said as she hopped off the table and grabbed her coat.

* * *

Rebecca stared at herself sideways in the mirror and frowned as she tried to suck in her stomach.

"Becky is everything alright?" Remus asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"Yeah." She sighed as she stared at herself in the mirror before opening the door.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as she stepped out.

"I feel fat." She sighed as she picked up her coat from the bed.

"Becky you aren't fat." He said with a smile as he walked over to her.

"Yes I am."

He smiled as he planted a kiss on her shoulder, laying his hands on her belly. "I think you look beautiful."

"Liar." She grumbled.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

"I feel so fat though, I feel like a- like a huge person." She said and turned around to face him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Becky don't cry." He said as he wiped away the tears as they fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so- so-."

"Becky its fine." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We should go, we're going to be late for the party." She said as she stepped away from him.

"Are you sure you want to go?"

"Yes I am sure."

They apparated to the Potters and walked up to the door and Remus knocked. The sound of voices rose and the door opened up. Rebecca looked at Lily and to her very pregnant belly. Suddenly Rebecca burst in to tears and Lily looked horrified at Remus as he turned to Rebecca.

"Becky what's wrong?" Lily asked as Rebecca buried her face in Remus' shoulder.

"We're having emotional distress." He said softly and Rebecca lifted her head and glared at him. He opened his mouth to say something but Rebecca had already stepped in to the house leaving him behind outside.

"She says she feels fat." Remus said bleakly as Lily invited him in.

"Oh." She laughed as she closed the door behind her. "The boys are in the living room, do you want something to drink?"

"Not at the moment thank you." He smiled before walking down the hall and Lily smiled to herself as she made her way down to the kitchen and saw Rebecca looking through the fridge.

"Becky is everything alright?" Lily asked cautiously as she peered in to the kitchen and Rebecca pulled out the orange juice and shut the door as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry, I just…" She said and leaned against the counter.

"Becky I understand, I know exactly how you feel." Lily laughed.

"I just feel so fat and seeing you…no offense…" She mumbled as she poured herself a glass.

"Don't worry about it, it wont last forever, that's what I tell myself."

"Does it work?"

"Sometimes, but hey, I think the tradeoff is pretty good don't you?"

"I suppose."

"Oh where can one get a decent drink?" Someone said and Rebecca looked to the doorway as a blonde came through the doorway with an empty glass.

"Who are you?" Rebecca asked, as she looked her up and down briefly. She was tall and pretty and Rebecca could have sworn she had seen her around somewhere.  
"Oh." Lily said and pursed her lips as she looked at Rebecca.

"This is Olivia Florence." Lily said and seemed to be forcing a smile.

"Hey." Olivia said as she opened the fridge and searched through it before turning to Lily. "Alcohol?"

"Uh-." Lily said and paused before Olivia's eyes landed on the half empty wine bottle sitting on the counter.

"This is fine." She said as she grabbed it and poured the glass full before walking out.

"What is that?" Rebecca asked as she stared after Olivia.

"Sirius' new…girlfriend." Lily said as she walked over and corked the empty bottle and put it in the trash.

"I don't like her."

"Can we please have a pleasant dinner?" Lily sighed as she got herself some eggnog.

"As long as she doesn't talk to me, I think we'll be fine. Where have I seen her?"

"She's a model."

"Yeah, I thought she seemed familiar, I have seen her face like everywhere in Diagon Alley." Rebecca said and sipped the orange juice.

"Come on lets go join the boys." Lily said as she motioned towards the living room and they made their way to the living room and Rebecca saw Olivia sitting in Sirius' lap whispering something in his ear that made him smirk. He looked at Rebecca and his smirk slowly disappeared before he cupped Olivia's face and kissed her. Rebecca along with everyone stared in silence as the two kissed until they broke apart and Rebecca looked at Remus who shrugged.

Rebecca looked across at Sirius and Olivia who were glancing at each other with smiles, every so often her hand would slip under the table and his grin grew.

"Come on guys, can you at least keep it in our pants until we have finished eating?" Rebecca snapped and the whole table got quiet. "I have a hard enough time keeping food down as it is, I don't need any help from you two."

"What's your problem?" Olivia snapped and Rebecca looked up slowly at Olivia who gave her a challenging look.

"Well we are having dinner and we don't need any extra entertainment thank you."

"Well then don't watch, its not that hard."

"Are you kidding me?" Rebecca said as she gripped her knife. "We are having dinner, if you guys are going to behave like animals then why don't you leave because I am sure everyone else would like to enjoy their dinner without having to watch you fondle Black in front of us."

"Fine, we'll leave then, come on Sirius." Olivia said as she got up.

"I uh-." Sirius said and looked at everyone as Olivia walked to the doorway and looked back at him.

"Fine, I'll be at the house." She said and disappeared with the front door closing.

There was an awkward silence around the table as everyone silently went back to eating until James cleared his throat.

"So…who wants pie?" He asked as he looked around.

* * *

Remus was having the most wonderful dream. Him and Rebecca were sitting on the beach like that had many months ago, watching the sun go down as they watched the waves lapping up on the sand. The sound of children screaming happily caught his attention as he looked over and saw two young children playing in the waves, a boy and a girl. He looked at her as she smiled at him and she took his hand. He looked down at the ring on her finger and the gold band around his own caught his attention. He looked back at her as she looked out with a smile at the children before calling out to them. He couldn't stop staring at her, she looked so beautiful with the wind whipping her hair around in a perfect mess but she hardly seemed to notice.

"Come here." She said and motioned him towards her with her finger. She leaned in towards him and before her lips met his he was suddenly jolted awake and looked around alarmed as a light blinded him temporarily.

"We have to go, come on get dressed." She said as she started to throw clothes at him, hitting him in the face and he felt panic rise in his chest.

"What's- what's going on?" he said jumping out of bed.

"Lily is in labor and James says if we don't get there now he is going to kill us." She said and tossed him a sweater.

* * *

**Yay! Little Harry is on his way. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, to me it felt a little slow but it should be picking up with the next few chapters. I will try and have the next chapter out by...I'm going to say Monday or Tuesday, depending on how fast i write. Remember to review, you guys are awesome! **


	63. Chapter 63

"THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT JAMES POTTER! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"  
James wasn't looking... in fact he'd taken off his glasses and was trying to calmly drink a cup of tea while his wife crushed his other hand into powder with her own. Key word here of course being 'trying.'  
The others could hear them all the way in the waiting room...

"And here was me thinking it was consensual." Rebecca rolled her eyes. Remus sat nervously next to Rebecca tapping his foot as he looked around, silently wondering what the whole experience would be like with Rebecca in a few months. Peter looked extremely high-strung, this whole little person popping out of another person thing was making his head hurt. Rebecca read a magazine trying to relax, not wanting to think about her own event which would be happening within a few months and Sirius was pacing back and forth being ridiculously paranoid.

"What happens if we're attacked? What if they all come in on us and Lily's still giving birth? What if she gives birth and they come rushing in and kill us all? What if-"

"They rush in, slip on the placenta and break their necks?" Rebecca suggested casually and he glared at her.

"That was NOT funny! Why are we in a Muggle hospital anyway?"

"Shhh Padfoot! Keep it down!" Peter hissed.

"Because everywhere else is too dangerous. A muggle hospital is much safer." Remus said and looked at Rebecca who was looking down at the magazine.

"This is MORE dangerous!" Sirius said as he continued to pace again.

"Exactly, they wouldn't expect it." Remus sighed as he looked at Sirius pacing. "Merlin Padfoot, calm down man!" Remus tried to make him sit down, "You're worse than Prongs!"

"Speaking of Prongs! What's he doing? Reading the newspaper and having a cup of tea! What if they come in and he's got his hands full with that? He's trading us for a nice cuppa and a bit of Muggle gossip!"

"Imagine what it's going to be like when I'm in there." Rebecca said and there was a silence as all three guys looked at her.

"I'm sort of trying not to think about that right now." Remus said quietly as he leaned over.

"Oh come on how bad could it be?" She said with a laugh.  
Suddenly Lily stopped screaming and throwing swears left right and centre and the lights flickered a little from the magic in the air. Sirius who had just sat down, shot back up again and started his pacing once more, "Oh God, what if that's it? What if they've broken in and..."

The doctor came out, "You may go in if you wish."  
Sirius was first through the door to make sure no one was dead. Rebecca was next but only because Remus and Peter were behind her pushing.

"Harry, meet Sirius" James said,

"Look! He has Lily's eyes!" Sirius laughed.

"Geeze look at that head of hair." Rebecca smiled from the foot of the bed. She smiled as she watched James place Harry in to Sirius' arms who looked hesitant at first but smiled broadly as Harry gripped on to Sirius' finger with his tiny hand and made a little noise.

"I feel like cake!" James declared with a broad smile. "You all have to have a piece of cake!"

"Does anyone remember the last time he said that?" Lily asked as she looked at everyone.

"Which one? The time he was trying to play cards with a lobster and insisted it was cheating for the prize which was cake, or the time he got the whole Defense Against the Dark Arts class to show up a few minutes early, and threw a surprise party for our Professor?" Remus asked as he wrapped his arm around Rebecca's waist lightly.

"That one" Lily laughed, "And he was insisting that we couldn't start class until the Professor had had a piece of cake..."

"And Padfoot keep asking people when the strippers were going to arrive..." James added.

"SHHH! Don't say that around Harry!" Lily glared at James.

"What? Strippers?" Rebecca said with a smile.

"_SHHH_!"

"Oh come on, let me corrupt him a little bit." She said looking at Harry.

"No." Lily said firmly.

"What about me? Can I?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Especially not you." Lily said and reached out and took Harry from Sirius with a glare.

* * *

Rebecca could smell something burning. Her nose wrinkled as she felt the bed next to her and realized Remus was gone. She opened her eyes and looked around the room wondering what was burning.

"Remus?" She said looked around and grabbed the robe hanging on the chair by the bed and wrapped it around herself. She summoned her slippers and peered out of the bedroom down the hall and saw some smoke emitting from the kitchen. She hurried down the hall to the kitchen to see what was burning.

"Remus?" She asked as she reached the doorway and felt a cold breeze from the open window where Remus was trying to blow the smoke out of. He stopped when he saw her and looked around the kitchen sheepishly. She saw burnt pancakes sitting on the stove and what looked like burnt toast as well sticking out of the toaster.

"What's going on?" She asked waving her hand in front of her face.

"I well…I was going to make you breakfast since you always make it…Happy Christmas." He said and she smiled widely.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Well…tried." He said and she walked up to him and hugged him.

"You're too sweet, you didn't need to make me breakfast." She said and kissed him.

"Well I wanted to, you're always making it and I thought perhaps you might like breakfast in bed this morning."

"Hey I am sure we can…eat…never mind." She said as she looked at the crispy toast and the charcoaled pancakes. "You know, it's the thought that counts." She smiled and looked down at her apron that he was wearing. "This might be a little small for you."

"I was trying to get in the thinking process of a cook."

"Well you know what?"

"What?"

"There is something I would much rather have than breakfast." She whispered as she nibbled on his ear, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hmmm? And what is that?" He smiled.

"You." She laughed and kissed him.

* * *

Rebecca looked across the coffee table at Lily holding Harry and looked down at her forming belly wondering what it would feel like to hold her child.

"Would you like to hold him?" Lily asked with a smile. Rebecca had declined holding him at the hospital claiming she would drop him and wished she would have.

"What if I drop him?"

"I promise you wont." Lily said with a laugh as she looked at Alice holding Neville who had been born not three days after Harry.

"What if I do?"

"Becky stop thinking what if, just hold him, I know you wont drop him." Lily said as she walked around and carefully handed Harry to Rebecca. Harry slowly woke from his nap and a smile tugged on Rebecca's lips as he opened his eyes and looked up at her. There was a moment of serenity as Rebecca looked in to his tired green eyes, everything seemed to disappear from around her and she wondered if this was anything like what she would feel when she held her child for the first time.

"See you're a natural." Lily smiled.

"Wow…he's so tiny." She said as Harry grasped on to one of her fingers. He sucked on her finger as he looked around, his eyes traveling wildly and he looked in the direction of Lily and Alice talking before looking back up at Rebecca. Suddenly his face contorted in to a scrunch and a wail escaped his lips. Rebecca looked up in horror at Lily not knowing what to do.

"I didn't do anything I swear, he just started crying, I didn't mean to-."

"Becky its fine." Lily chuckled as she got up and walked over. "He is probably just hungry." Lily said as she got up and walked out.

"Where did you- Lily! Don't leave me here- I don't know what to do." Rebecca said trying to comfort Harry but he continued crying. Lily returned with a bottle and handed it to Rebecca.

"Go ahead, like this." Lily said as she helped the bottle nipple to Harry's mouth and he instantly went quiet as he suckled on the bottle. Lily stepped back as Rebecca held the bottle carefully.

"So Becky when are you going to find out the sex of the baby?" Alice asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Are you hoping for anything?"

"Not particularly, we're kind of just happy it's healthy."

"I can imagine. Have you guys talked about names yet?"

"Not really, oh my gosh he is already done." Rebecca said as she looked at the empty bottle.

"Do you know how to burp him?" Lily asked and Rebecca shook her head and held him out to Lily.

"I can't wait to see how you do all this with your own baby." Lily chuckled as she got up and took Harry from Rebecca.

"Remus is a little better with babies than I am." Rebecca sighed.

"Don't worry you'll get the hang of it, believe me, it's a natural thing when its your child." Lily said as she pat Harry's back lightly.

Rebecca looked at the clock and sighed as she stood up.

"Time for work, I'll see you guys later."

"Oh did you want me to make anything for the New Years party?" Alice asked.

"I think Lily and I have most everything covered, we do need dessert and drinks however."

"Alright I'll come up with something." Alice smiled.

"Oh and rolls." Lily added.

"I'll bring those as well then, anything else?"

"No, I think we're good, thank you." Rebecca said and picked up her jacket. "See you guys later."

* * *

"A girl." Remus sighed with a smile as they walked in to the headquarters.

"Yes Remus, it's a girl." Rebecca sighed as she shook her head to herself. Remus had been going on about the baby being a girl for the last hour.

"Becky, come here now!" A voice called down the hall in alarm and Rebecca shrugged off her coat and handed it to Remus as she looked at him oddly before heading down the hall. Fabian's head stuck out of the room Gideon held a towel to Caradoc's head while Caradoc wheezed, holding his arms around his chest.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked as she rushed over to Caradoc, carefully pulling back the towel that Gideon was holding to his head revealing a rather large head wound.

"Death Eaters…attacked me…" Caradoc said slowly, wincing at a pain in his ribs.

"In broad daylight?" She asked surprised and he nodded.

"Alright one of you get me some more towels and a bowl of hot water please." She said as she rolled up her sleeves and Fabian disappeared in a flash and soon returned with requested items and Rebecca got to cleaning the head wound.

"I can't believe they would attack in broad daylight, how many were there?"

"4."

"4? You're lucky to have gotten away. I just can't believe it." She sighed and started to stitch up the wound. "Take off your shirt." She said as she discarded the towels and turned back to his badly bruised ribs. She knelt down next to him, lightly pressing her fingers to his side and he winced with a grimace.

"Sorry, you have two broken and another sprained, this is going to hurt." She said as she pointed her wand to the ribs. There was a snap as the bones moved back in to place underneath the skin and he let out a small yell.

"Sorry about that. Just try and stay put for a few days." She said as bandages wrapped around his middle.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, try and stay out of trouble." She said and pat his back lightly as she got up. "I can owl you something for the pain if you want."

"That would be much appreciated." He said as he staggered to stand up, gripping the bedside table as he did so.

"I'll owl that to your house when I get home." She said and he nodded as he pulled on his shirt and she walked down the hall to the living room and saw Remus talking with the twins.

"So a little Becky? I don't know if we could do with another one of you." Gideon teased.

"Oh shut up." She said and came up next to Remus who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Is Caradoc alright?"

"Yeah he will be fine, I just can't believe they are attacking in broad daylight now."

"They are getting a little braver." Fabian sighed as he leaned against the fireplace.

"So have you guys thought of any names?" Gideon asked on a cheerful note.

"No, not yet." Rebecca said as she looked at Remus with a smile. "But we have time."

* * *

"Fuck I am not ready." Rebecca cursed as the doorbell rang and Remus poked his head in to the kitchen.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah just get the door." She said as she opened the oven and pulled out the ham.

"Do you need-."

"Get the door before Sirius busts it down." She said, as there was a pounding on the door. "Impatient turd." She muttered as Remus walked to the front door. She cringed as she heard Olivia's voice from the front door. Of course Sirius would bring her.

"We brought some wine, where do you want this?" Sirius asked as he poked his head inside the kitchen.

"On the counter." She muttered as she stuck the ham back in to the oven and turned around and looked at him.

"Beers in here?" He asked as he walked over to the fridge pointing to it.

"Help yourself." She muttered as she walked over to the stove and stirred the mashed potatoes.

"You know it's a lot easier with magic." Sirius said as he leaned against the counter sipping on the beer.

"Well you wouldn't know hat would you?"

"Actually-."

"I could so use a drink." Olivia said as she walked in and opened the fridge.

"Yes help yourself." Rebecca sighed sarcastically.

"Is there anything I can-." Remus said as he poked his head in and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Thank goodness." Rebecca sighed to herself and motioned towards the door to Remus and he disappeared and soon Lily and James walked in to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Rebecca sighed as Lily came over with the food and set it on the counter and looked at James holding Harry.

"Did you want something to drink dear?"

"No but I believe he would." James said as Harry started to fuss. Lily pulled out a bottle and handed it over to James who smiled at her before disappearing with Sirius and Remus.

"You know…magic works wonders." Olivia said from the fridge as she pulled out a beer, opening it with her wand.

"Excuse me?" Rebecca asked raising an eyebrow.

"With cooking." Olivia said simply. "However I have a house elf…but you probably cant afford a house elf…pity." Olivia said as she looked around the kitchen and walked out.

"I despise that- that-."

"Come on Becky be nice." Lily interrupted.

"I think I preferred the stupid ones, at least they weren't complete and utter bitches they were just stupid."

"Well…" Lily said and paused.

"Come on you don't have something nice to say about her?" Rebecca said cheekily.

"I- well…" Lily sad and bit her lip. "Alice and Frank should be here with Neville soon. I put a heating charm on the food I made so it will be fresh by the time we eat." Lily said as she opened up a bag and pulled out a few containers and set them on the counter.

"That's what I thought." Rebecca muttered to herself with a smile.

* * *

"I remember last New Years." Rebecca sighed to herself. "Seems like only yesterday."

"I know the feeling." James said as he looked down at Harry in his arms. "But I like this New Year."

"Yeah I suppose." Rebecca said under her breath as she glanced across the room where Sirius and Olivia had perched themselves by the window in a make out session.

"Alright here is the countdown." Alice said excitedly as she turned the radio up a little not wanting to wake the sleeping children each in their father's arms.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year."

Rebecca smiled at Remus as she cupped his face and kissed him.

"Happy New Year Becky."

"Happy New Year to you Remus." She smiled as he laid a hand on her stomach.

After everyone had left Rebecca sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table. Remus stood in the doorway and watched her for a moment until she cracked open an eye and looked at him.

"Sit." She said patting next to him.

"Would you like for me to clean up? I know you must be tired." He said as he sat down next to her.

"No…fuck the mess, just sit here with me." She said as she put her legs over his lap and leaned her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head as he took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Abby." Rebecca said softly.

"Hmmm?" Remus asked lazily.

"Abby…what do you think?"

"For the baby?" He asked and she nodded as she laid a hand on her stomach.

"Abigail Caroline Lupin." She said softly.

"Caroline?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah…your mother was very important to you and I…well…"

"I love it." He smiled widely. "Abigail Caroline Lupin." He said and his smile got wider. "I absolutely love it. Abigail Caroline Lupin it is." He said placing a hand on top of her own.

* * *

**I know this took a little longer than planned, a spur of the moment i went to Big Bear for a mini vacation for Thanksgiving so that kind of screwed up my writing plans but i am glad to just get this out. I hate giving you guys days and posting up late, classes are killing me right now and i can not wait until school lets out in hopes of more writing. SO here is chapter 63, hope you enjoy it. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving!**

**And thank you HotaruKitsune for telling me i posted the chapter twice, i had a little problem with the posting last night  
**


	64. Chapter 64

Rebecca hummed to herself as she chopped up the apples on the cutting board to prepare the apple pie she had promise Remus. She froze when she looked out the window and saw Andrew walking up the pathway to the house. She looked down at her stomach and looked up when there was a knock on the door. It had been months since she had last seen Andrew, remembering her argument about Remus reminded her why they hadn't spoken in months as she walked to the door. She took a deep breath as she reached for the door handle wondering what he would say when he saw her.

"Becca- what the hell?" Andrew said as his smile faded once his eyes reached her formed belly.

"Hello to you too Andy." She said raising an eyebrow.

"You- you're pregnant…like really pregnant."

"And it doesn't stop here." She said sarcastically. "Would you like to come in? You're letting out all the heat." She said and stepped aside and he walked in past her.

"Becca you're pregnant." He said turning to her as she closed the door.

"You know I hadn't noticed, thanks for informing me." She said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"I just- it's just sort of surprising." He said as he followed her.

"You're not the only one." She said as she got back to cutting up the apples as Andrew sat down at the table and sighed.

"You're not still mad at me are you?" He asked and she looked over her shoulder at him. "You know about what I said about Remus?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, I was out of line, you know him better than I do." He said and she turned around and folded her arms over her chest. "Anyways, how are you?"

"Pretty good I suppose, what about yourself?"

"Great…" He said and paused as he looked around and looked at her with a smile. "So you're still you know, with Remus?"

"Yeah, he will be home in about an hour."

"I see." He said and chuckled to himself. "So uh, how far along are you?"

"Five months."

"Has it really been so long?" He asked surprised.

"I guess so. How is the whole real estate business going?"

"Pretty good, I already have my license."

"Wow that's great."

"And I have already sold two houses." He smiled.

"Wow Andy that's great. How is Rebecca?"

"Oh we aren't together any more." He shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Just didn't work out, we started fighting a lot, so we broke up."

"Oh, she was one of the more pleasant ones." Rebecca shrugged and turned back to the cutting board.

"Are you busy after this?"

"Not particularly. Why?"

"Well would you like to go get something to eat perhaps, chat about the good old times?" He smiled.

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

"Is there anywhere exceptionally good around here?"

"A few places, what are you feeling?"

"I don't know, how about you pick? Oh guess what?"

"What?"

"Amy got engaged."

"Finally its about time her and Mark got hitched." Rebecca smiled with a sigh. "Gosh they have been dating for what? Five years?"

"Seems longer than that huh?"

"Yeah, wow, congrats to her and Mark."

"Yeah and you're invited to the wedding, of course."

"Hell yes, if that girl went off and got married without inviting me I would have to kill her."

"Well it's going to be in the fall, they are thinking Hawaii." He said with a broad grin.

"Hell yes."

"So…I assume you have already told your parents." He said and she stopped cutting apples and took a deep breath.

"Yes…we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now." She said and resumed her cutting.

"I'm sorry to hear that, I am sure they will come around."

"Yeah, I don't know about that."

"So is it a boy or girl?"

"Girl, we're naming her Abigail Caroline."

"Abigail? Hmmm…alright."

"Hey, don't hate, I like it." Rebecca said as she stuck her tongue out at him with a smile.

"Alright Abigail it is, so what will she call me?"

"Uncle Andy of course, what did you think?" She said with a laugh and he scrunched his nose.

"Uncle Andy?"

"Get used to it."

"When are you due?"

"May."

"Only five more months…didn't you say you would never have kids? I distinctly remember you saying-."

"Oh shut up. Things just happen, I guess I've changed."

"Alright, just give me five more minutes and we can go grab some lunch at this Italian place not too far from here."

"I missed you Becca." Andrew smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah I missed you too Andy." She grinned.

Hours later Rebecca returned with Andrew to find Remus home.

"Hey Remus." Rebecca smiled as she took off her scarf and tossed it at Andrew's face.

"Hey." He yipped and she stuck her tongue out at him as she rushed over to Remus and sat down in his lap and kissed him.

"How was work?"

"Exhausting but I'm glad you're home. I see you made my pie." He smiled and she nodded. "Hey Andrew." Remus said with a small smile.

"Hello Remus." Andrew said as he sat down on the couch, opposite of the chair.

"Are you hungry?" Rebecca asked as she planted a kiss on his forehead.

"A bit."

"Would you mind leftovers?"

"Not at all."

"Alright I'll fix you up something to eat." She said and got up.

"I should be going," Andrew said as he got up.

"Alright well you better visit again soon." She said as she turned to him.

"Will do."

"Come on I'll walk you to the door." She said and Remus stood up and shook Andrew's hand.

"Good to see you again Remus, hopefully next time I will be able to see you a little more."

"Yeah hopefully, don't wait too long before visiting again."

"Believe me I wont." He said and followed Rebecca to the door.

"I'll see you later."

"I wish you could stay longer."

"I have work in a few hours, I should try and get a few hours of sleep."

"Alright see you soon." She said and hugged him tight.

"Bye Becca." He said as he pulled away from her and planted a kiss on her forehead before heading down the stairs.

"Bye Andy." She sighed as she watched him disappear by the tree.

* * *

"Sirius." A voice said from the bathroom. Sirius cracked open an eye towards the bathroom where Olivia stepped out dressed in nothing but his tee shirt. She was one of the prettier girls he had been with…besides well…Rebecca. She had a sexier beauty where as Rebecca had a more natural beauty. He had never appreciated the natural beauty until he had met Rebecca, always going for the girl with the shortest skirt and the most make up, just like Olivia.

"Hmmm?" He sighed as he buried his face in to his pillow.

"Tasha invited us to her cousins party tomorrow night, I hate the bitch but Derek will be there." She said as she brushed through her hair and sat down on the edge of the bed. The relationship between him and Olivia was, well, pure sex. He felt nothing for her other than the fact that she pissed off Rebecca to no end. "So you'll be by around eight right?"

Was this what his life had come to? Pining over some girl he could never have? It was all Remus' fault. If he had come back say a few weeks later he might have been able to win over Rebecca's heart but no, he had to return and she had to go back to him just like that. Did she not remember the way he had just left her the way he did? Did she not remember who was there for her when he did leave?

"Sirius?" Olivia said as she nudged him and he lifted up his head and looked at her.

"What?"

"Come by around eight to pick me up." She said as she got up and walked around the room picking up her clothes.

"Are you leaving?" He asked as he sat up.

"Yes, I have a brunch at ten."

"Its only eight." He said looking at the clock and running his hands through his hair and over his face. "Stay for another hour." He said as he flopped back down.

"I have some things I need to get done before brunch so I will see you later." She said as she walked over to him and leaned over him and kissed him, pulling away before he could pull her in to bed. "Remember eight o'clock tomorrow night."

"Will do." He sighed and watched her walk out of the bedroom, listening to the sound of the front door closing.

* * *

Rebecca didn't like her one bit. She was all over him all the time and it was getting very annoying very fast. What did Sirius even see in her?

"I have to go, I have a shoot in a few hours, I'll see you later on tonight." She said to Sirius as she turned to him and full on kissed him, which shortly turned in to a mini make out session, breaking from the sound of Rebecca clearing her throat. Why Remus had agreed to eat with them was beyond Rebecca. They couldn't have chosen a different restaurant?

"Please excuse me." Remus said as he got up wiping his mouth and disappeared to the back of the restaurant.

"You two are disgusting." Rebecca muttered as she looked down at her food she was pushing around her plate.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well if you are going to be oblivious at least be a little less disgusting."

"Ooh someone sounds jealous." He taunted as he drank back some wine.

"Oh please." She muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"You are." He chuckled with a grin.

"Believe me I am not jealous…you weren't that great anyways."

"I do remember you being rather vocal at times." He smirked and she looked up at him with a glare.

"We're not going to talk about this."

"Oh we're just going to continue like it never happened?"

"I think that would be the best solution."

"Now that things are perfect you would rather live a lie." Sirius said as his grin slowly faded.

"Sirius you are starting to irk me."

"What would Moony say?"

"If you say anything I will kill you."

"How do we really know the baby is his." He said as he leaned forward and she gripped her fork and knife and glared at him.

"Well because I would not be having the baby if in the case it were yours." She sneered.

"I have to get going." Remus said as he returned.

"What?" Both Rebecca and Sirius said as they broke eye contact and looked at Remus.

"I told you, I have work tonight, did I not?" Remus asked Rebecca as he picked up his coat.

"Oh yes, of course." She said and looked at Sirius.

"I'll see you later." He said and pecked her on the lips. "Pads make sure she gets home alright?" Remus asked as he looked at Sirius who looked at Rebecca.

"That wont be necessary." Rebecca interrupted.

"You heard what nearly happened to Caradoc, I don't want to take any chances." He said and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll make sure she gets home." Sirius said with contempt and drank back the rest of his wine.

"Thanks Pads, love you Becky." Remus said before heading out of the restaurant.

"What is that supposed to mean you wouldn't be having the baby?" He asked as he leaned over the table towards her.

"I'm done, I'm leaving. I don't need your assistance." She said as she got up and wiped her mouth, taking one last drink of her soda water.

She made her way outside conscious of Sirius following her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Do you really think I would want something that would tie us together forever? Sirius I thought you had changed but you are really still the same arrogant, rich playboy you have been since I met you. Remus is a good man." She said as she headed down the street.

"Was I just some sort of place holder until Moony returned? Is that all that it was?"

"Come on Sirius don't act like you didn't use me either, it was a weird time for both of us, emotions flying around but none of it really meant anything."

"You must have felt something, can you honestly say you didn't feel anything for me?" He said as he grabbed her hand and turned her towards him. She looked up at him; she had never seen such an emotion in his eyes. She couldn't recognize it though it was strong as he looked at her.

"Sirius-."

"Did you feel anything for me or did you just use me?"

Did she feel anything for him? Perhaps at some point but a moment didn't mean she really felt anything for him. She thought he had changed but he had revealed that he had indeed not. What if she did feel something for him? Would that change things? Her mind drifted to the day on the beach, how perfect everything was for that one moment. It was at that moment she had considered a future but things had changed, it would never be the same again no matter what she felt.

"No." She said and his expression hardened. "Nothing at all."

"I see." He said and looked at the ground before taking a deep breath. "Good night." He said and walked past her. She turned around and watched him walk down the street before she looked around at the deserted shops around her and pulled her coat closer to her and continued down the opposite way and stopped as she looked back towards him walking down the street. He had truly looked pained but what they had had was nothing more than an emotional fling, surely he knew that as well. She heard something move in the alley next to her and she reached for her wand and looked more closely, noticing the silence of the streets. Suddenly there was the sound of a trashcan clattering and a cat ran out quickly, making her jump and press her hand to her racing heart. She shook her head to herself noting her paranoia from the war.

"All alone are we?" A familiar voice said and Rebecca looked over as Bellatrix stepped out from the shadows. Before Rebecca could pull out her wand Bellatrix had her own out and a red light raced towards Rebecca. It hit her square in the chest throwing her back before everything went black.

* * *

Sirius stopped at the corner and looked back and sighed to himself. It had cut like a knife Rebecca's words had. He was in love with her and she practically hated him, nothing had changed. He should probably see to it that she got home safely; Remus would kill him if she came back anything less than perfect. He walked back down the dark street, the street lamps barely lighting his way and he stopped when he saw something sitting in the middle of the street, Rebecca's red knit cap. His stomach churned as he felt his heart race as he rushed over to it. He picked it up and looked around frantically fearing the worst. He looked towards the stairs, which led to the lower courtyard. She laid at the bottom of the stairs, a small pool of blood under her head.


	65. Chapter 65

It was quiet. Deafening quite to be honest. Sirius clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead on them and took a breath before looking up at Rebecca lying in the bed. He felt sick to his stomach, guilt consumed him, he should have been watching her, he shouldn't have walked away like he did, and things wouldn't be this way if he hadn't. His eyebrows furrowed as he reached his hand out to touch her cold one and he gripped it lightly as he looked at the floor before leaning forward and lightly placing a kiss on the top of her scratched knuckles. He stood up and walked out of the room, looking around the familiar walls of the Hospital Wing. He looked out towards the lake but his vision was blocked by the whirl of snow from the storm brewing outside. The sound of running down the hall distracted him from the storm as Remus burst in to the hospital wing.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Remus asked frantically as he gripped on to Sirius.

"I- Moony-." Sirius said not knowing what to say as Remus looked towards the private rooms and rushed over to it.

* * *

Damn, Remus had forgotten to close the drapes. She frowned at the light shining in her eyes from the morning sun and tried to shift her head so that she could avoid the light.

"Remus would you be a dear." She sighed as she turned over. "And shut the drapes please?"

"Becky? Oh you're awake." Remus said excitedly and she buried her face in the pillow. When did the bed get so uncomfortable?

"I don't have to be at work until late, I wanna sleep in." She mumbled.

"Becky…" Remus said in a soft tone and she sighed and looked over her shoulder at him and was surprised to see him sitting in a chair. She looked around the room and realized she was indeed not at home.

"Where are-." She said and frowned at the stone grey walls around her. "The hospital Wing huh?"

"Becky I'm so sorry." He said as he took her hand lightly. Her brow furrowed as she looked at him with confusion.

"Remus what are you-." She said and cut herself off as she looked down at herself and she felt her heart stop.

"Becky I'm sorry-." Remus said as he shifted to the bed.

"No!" She screamed as she pressed her hands to her flat stomach pushing the sheets away as she lifted up her shirt and ran her hands along her stomach. "No, no, no." She cried as she latched on to him.

Sirius stood outside the room, his heart wrenching from the heart breaking sobs in the room. He leaned his back against the wall and slide down it slowly, burying his face in hands. It was all it fault.

Half an hour later Remus stepped outside of the room and Sirius looked up at him. He sighed to himself as he silently shut the door and Sirius stood up. He took a deep breath as Remus looked at him and everything seemed to stop for a moment, as Remus looked away, the silence between them thick.

"How…how is-." Sirius asked, unable to get the words out clearly as his hands shook and he shoved them in his pockets.

"You were supposed to be watching her." Remus said quietly in a calm voice and slowly looked up at Sirius with a glare.

"Well I-."

"I asked you to watch her, make sure she got home safely-."

"Moony I tried-."

"She could have died!" Remus said as he grabbed a hold of Sirius and pinned him against the wall. Sirius stared at him helplessly, not even struggling against the grip that held him there. "She is everything to me, do you understand that? All I asked was to make sure she got home safely. Where the hell were you?"

"I'm sorry." Sirius said as he bowed his head.

"Did you want her dead?" Remus asked as his eyes widened and Sirius looked up.

"No, never, I would never wish her dead-."

"Then why weren't you watching her? Why did you come back without a scratch, why was she the one-."

"We got in to a fight and I walked away!" Sirius said raising his voice. "I'm sorry, if I could take it back I would but- but there is nothing I can do but say I am sorry."

Remus stared at him for a moment before loosening the grip on his friend and let go.

"I have, I have things to do…" Remus said quietly as he stepped back and walked away.

"Moony I-." Sirius said and sighed as he watched his friend continue out of the hospital wing and Sirius glanced at the door in front of him and walked up to it. He rested his hand on the door handle and stopped himself as he leaned his head against the door and dropped his hand.

"Rebecca I'm so sorry." He said weakly before stepping back and walking out of the hospital wing.

* * *

Remus had never felt so helpless in his life. The love of his life was in pain and he had no idea what to do as she sat on the couch staring at the fire as she had been doing for the past few hours. He leaned against the doorway watching her for a moment before there was a knock at the door and he sighed to himself as he walked over to it and invited Lily in.

"I see she hasn't moved." She said as she bit her lip and hung up her coat and scarf.

"She wont even look at me, she just cries all day, I don't know what to do Lily."

"I'll put on some tea, go sit with her." Lily said as she placed a hand on his arm and gave it a light squeeze before disappearing in to the kitchen. He slowly made his way over to the couch, throwing a fresh log on to the fire before turning to Rebecca. He sat down next to her and reached to take her hand resting by her side but the moment he touched her she recoiled from his touch and curled away from him. He felt a stab at his heart as fresh sobs escaped her as she buried her face in to her knees.

"Becky." He said softly as he clasped his hands together. "I don't know what to do…" He said as he felt a lump form in his throat. "Please…if there is anything…please tell me what to do."

She said nothing and he watched the shake of her body as she cried softly and he got up and ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tight as he looked at her before walking to the kitchen and walked up to the counter as Lily poured three mugs.

"Lily…its not supposed to be this way." He said and gripped the counter top. "We are supposed to be happy all the time, we love each other, isn't that what love is? Happiness?"

"I think love is happiness, but…" She said and paused and handed him a mug. "I think love is pain as well as everything in between."

"I just, I don't know what to do Lily."

"Just be patient with her, it must be hard…losing a child…I cant imagine."

"I don't want her to feel like she has to do this alone."

"When she is ready she will let you in, just don't give up." Lily said with an encouraging smile as she took Remus' hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thanks Lily." He sighed and took a sip of his tea.

* * *

"I win again." Fabian said with a grin as he looked at Sirius across the chessboard.

"That's Fab four, Black zero." Gideon said with a grin from the couch.

"Come on you're not even trying, it's offensive." Fabian said as he started to set up the chess set again.

"I don't feel like playing any more." Sirius said as he got up and walked over to the fireplace and leaned against it, staring at the flames.

"Spoil sport." Gideon muttered.

"I just don't feel like playing." Sirius snapped and walked out of the room.

"Geeze someone has their panties in a bunch."

"Gid come on, I don't think we really want to think of Black's panties." Fabian muttered.

"Hmmm, panties, oi how was your date with what's her name?"

"Eh, alright I suppose." Fabian said with a shrug.

"Hey I thought Padfoot was in here with you guys." James said as he poked his head in to the room.

"Got his panties in a bunch after losing." Gideon snickered and Fabian threw a pillow at him.

"Do you know where he went?"

"Nope not a clue, wanna play Potter?" Fabian asked as he pointed to the chessboard.

"Naw."

"Come on, scared?" Gideon teased.

"No, I would just hate to see you lose so badly." James grinned before leaving the room.

"Hey I won four times against Black." Fabian said as he looked at his brother.

"Come on he wasn't even trying and we all know you're rubbish at chess." Gideon said as he got up and headed for the doorway and Fabian scoffed.

"Fine, I'll play by myself." He muttered as he looked at the chessboard.

James found Sirius out on the patio leaning against the railing with his face in his hands.

"Hey mate, I've been looking all over for you, you're a hard guy to find these days, where have you been?"

"You know, around." Sirius mumbled.

"Hey are you alright?" James asked as he looked at his best friend with concern.

Sirius stayed quiet as he took slow and deep breaths and finally looked up at James.

"It was all my fault." Sirius whispered and James sighed to himself.

"Mate it wasn't your fault-."

"Yes it was, I started the fight and I walked away, I shouldn't have, if I hadn't everything would be fine."

"What if she had killed you guys?"

"She wouldn't have had the chance if I had just taken Rebecca straight home."

"Mate Becky is fine-."

"No she isn't! Its all my fault." Sirius snapped as he looked up at James, gripping the railing.

"Mate you cant keep beating yourself up about this, because of you she is alright, imagine if you hadn't come back, she could have died."

"She could have died anyways."

"Have you gone to see her?" James asked quietly and Sirius bowed his head, burying his face in his hands.

"No, I can't bring myself to. Moony hates me."

"Moony doesn't hate you." James said as he lightly pat Sirius' shoulder. "Come on, let's go get some drinks."

Sirius stared at the snow-covered ground before sighing to himself. A drink sounded nice right now.

* * *

Remus peered in to the bedroom where Rebecca was laying in the bed. Her eyes left the window and turned to him and he cocked his head curiously wondering what she wanted. Her hand gently motioned him over and he paused for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to her. The pain in her eyes was enough to break his heart until she lightly took his hand and he felt a shiver run down his spine. She scooted over and he lay down next to her and she cuddled up to him, draping his arm around her waist in silence as they laid there for a long while.

"I…" She said as he voice cracked and paused. "I feel so empty." She said, placing his hand over her stomach. "I feel empty inside."

"Is there anything I can do?" He whispered.

"No, you've been so kind and patient." She said as she turned around so she was facing him and placed a hand on his cheek lightly.

"I just wish there was something I could do, I hate seeing you so sad." He said and kissed the palm of her hand.

"I had a vision, of you know a family and now…it's gone."

"You know, perhaps we can try again, you know…after the war when it's safer."

"What if this war never ends?"

"We cant go one believing that it will never end, its what keeps us going, what keeps us fighting."

"Even if it kills us?"

"We knew the dangers when we joined, this is what we are giving our lives for, so future generations wont have to live in the fear and death that we are fighting against. It will end, just be strong."

"I sure hope you're right Remus." She said as she buried her face in to his chest.

"So do I." Remus whispered as he wrapped his arms around Rebecca.

* * *

**Finally classes are over, nice long Christmas break for me =) unfortunately not all fun and games for me, work is crazy right now with the holidays so i probably wont be able to pot until after the new year, just wanted to give you guys a heads up. I hope you guys are having a nice holiday, see you guys in 2011 =)**


	66. Chapter 66

"Rebecca." A voice said stirring Rebecca from her thoughts, she shifted her gaze from the fire to Dumbledore standing next to her.

"Hello sir." She said with a weak smile. She glanced across the room at Remus talking with Caradoc and Moody about something. He looked at her and gave her a smile before returning to his conversation and she looked back at Dumbledore.

"How are you?" He asked with a kind smile.

"Alright I suppose, how about yourself?"

"Very well, thank you." He said and paused for a moment. "Are you sure you are ready to return?" He asked and she was slightly taken aback. Was he questioning her ability?

"Yes sir, I am fine, don't worry about me." She said and forced a smile.

"If you are not ready to return it is understandable." He said and she looked around the room at the people and looked back to him.

"Its not going to affect my ability." She said forcefully and saw Sirius walk in to the room, he looked at her and turned on his heel and walked right back out.

"Sir if you would excuse me." She said and took off towards the door. It had been 2 weeks since her and Sirius had spoken, he had constantly been avoiding her, well this was the end of it. She saw him disappear down the corner to the right and took off after him  
towards the front door.

"Sirius." She called as he reached the door and he stopped for a moment and looked at her as she ran to him.

"Hey." He said coolly and she frowned at him.

"You have been avoiding me Sirius."

"What are you talking about?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Every time you see me you turn on your heel and walk the other way." She said with a frown.

He went to speak and closed his mouth as he looked to the door.

"You have no idea how horrible I feel about what happened." He said and looked back at her and she felt tears well in her eyes. "I shouldn't have been such an ass, its just..." he said and paused.

"What?" She asked as she stepped closer to him.

"I..." he said and stopped himself. He loved her. He stared at her wanting to spill everything he felt inside. Those weeks they had together were amazing, he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and hold her for the rest of his days but she wasn't his to hold, her heart rested with his best friend and he knew that. Sirius Black got all the girls but the one he wanted.

"I'm so sorry Walcott." He said weakly and she lightly took his hand and looked in to his eyes. His heart broke as she looked at him and bit her lip.

"We can't change what happened but I don't hate you for what happened, and I don't want things to be different, you're my friend Sirius." She said and wrapped her arms around him.

"I never should have left you alone." He whispered as he hugged her tight.

"Shhh, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault, it was Bellatrix, not you. Do you understand?" She asked as she pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"But-." He said and she covered his lips with a finger.

"Shhhhhh." She whispered softly and he stared at her. She ran her fingers over his lips lightly as she stared at him.

"Becca…" He whispered as his fingers slowly intertwined with hers.

"Yes?" She asked as she got closer to him.

A knock on the door interrupted them and they pulled away from each other quickly and she looked around and took a deep breath as Sirius answered the door and let James and Peter in.

"Hey guys." James said with a grin as he looked at them and they looked off to the side awkwardly and gave James and Peter a small wave.

"I should go...find Remus." She said awkwardly and turned on her heel and walked down the hall. She felt guilty. What the hell had that been back there with Sirius? They had almost kissed, she had almost kissed him! What the hell was wrong with her? She glanced over her shoulder at Sirius who was looking at her and she turned down the hall and he disappeared from her sight. This was a problem.

* * *

"Becky, Becky wake up!" Remus said shaking Rebecca roughly and she immediately sat up pulling her wand out from underneath her pillow.

"We have to go." Remus said pulling his shirt up over his head. "Now, we are needed, there's an attack." He said and she jumped up quickly and started throwing on clothes, her body reeling in panic and sleep, her chest felt heavy as she pulled on her shoes and her and Remus ran out.

"Where are we going?' She asked groggily as they ran out to the apparation spot and apparated. She felt her head swirling in confusion and fear as she felt herself being whizzed around. Her feet slammed hard in to the ground as a large grey building came in to view and she felt herself being tugged by Remus until she spotted Sirius, James, Tessa and Benjy.

"What the hell is going on?" Tessa asked.

"I know as much as you do." Remus said as they looked up at the giant stone walls that surrounded the grey building. Screams erupted from behind them and they started running along the wall looking for the entrance.

"Where the hell are they?" Sirius yelled as there were more screams of children.

"Point me." Rebecca said holding out her wand and they followed it before they found the entrance. Rebecca's heart dropped as she read the sign. Stockwell Orphanage.

"Shit." She said and James and Sirius took off towards the double doors entrance.

"Padfoot! Prongs! _Wait_! Don't be rash!" Remus yelled after them.

They ignored him and started blowing holes in the door, which wouldn't open for them when they tried to push or pull it. They threw spell after spell but the door wouldn't budge.

Suddenly the door blew open from the inside, shards of door flew in every direction and Fabian and Gideon appeared with Emmiline behind them.

"You guys okay?" Fabian asked as he and Gideon started helping them up.

"Thank goodness you guys are here." Emmeline said as she ran up to them, a gash above her eye bleeding freely which she wiped away.

"There's a big Hall to the North through that door there." She pointed to a doorway 20 feet away. "Most of the Death Eaters are in there, they're holding up four people I think... and Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore's here?" James asked and Emmeline nodded.

"Yes... To the East is a large dorm room, there are kids trapped there with some of ours and the news gets worse... Voldemort is here." She said and ran off towards the doorway with everyone following after.

* * *

"Heads up James!" Rebecca screamed from her position in the corner of the room, she had 8 young boys behind her behind a protection shield she had put up.

James ducked and rolled automatically, but he made a fatal error in judgment and rolled the wrong way. His body collided with someone's feet, James followed the feet slowly up the legs that were attached to it, though they were covered by a long black robe, she followed the body all the way up until her gaze met with two red, cold eyes.

There was silence as James stared at Voldemort unable to move for some reason.

"James!" Rebecca screamed willing him to do something.

Voldemort raised his wand… and Rebecca felt her stomach drop. She started yelling every spell she knew towards Voldemort. Nothing seemed to work as Death eaters kept getting in the way.

Suddenly Voldemort's robes caught fire causing enough of a distraction for James to get to his feet before he was knocked back by a stray spell, slamming in to the wall with a groan. She shoved the kids in to an office and turned to them.

"All of you, behind there." She said pointing to a large desk. "And you stay there until I come and get you." She said and ran out of the office, locking it behind her and she made her way back in to the main room.

She searched for Remus but he was nowhere to be found. She saw him upstairs dueling a death eater, cradling his arm and she ran upstairs to help him.

"Stupefy!" She said and the Death eater dueling him dropped to the ground and he looked at her with relief.

"Thanks." He said and pointed his wand at her and she ducked as he shot a spell past her, which hit the Death Eater that had snuck up behind her and blasted him off the balcony.

"Thanks." She said and ran up to him.

"Its broken I think." He said as he looked down at his arm. There was a crack and Rebecca looked up and pushed Remus away as she jumped back. A chandelier came down between them and she turned around and saw Bellatrix with a grin on her face. She took off running and Rebecca ran after her.

"No, Becky come back!" Remus yelled as she ran, her heart racing as she thought one thing, she was going to kill her. They came in to a clearing and faced each other.

"I'm going to kill you." Rebecca gritted as they circled each other.

"Good luck." Bellatrix giggled and threw a spell, which Rebecca dodged and she threw Bellatrix against the wall hard and threw her back across the room. Rebecca dodged a stray spell and searched for Bellatrix and barely dodged a killing curse, the smell of her burn hair filled her nose and she turned to Bellatrix.

"Avada Kedavra!" They both yelled at the same time. There was a loud explosion as the spells collided and blasted everything around them. Rebecca felt herself sailing through the air, everything rushing around her and she skidded across the floor. She looked up as a wall exploded, letting Ministry officials spill in to the building and she looked to where Bellatrix had last been but she was no where to be found.

"Becky come on." Someone said as she was pulled to her feet and rushed around. The sight of dead Death Eaters around her passed in a blur. She nearly lost it as a child laid dead with his head split open.

She was brought outside in a haze and looked at Remus who had been leading her and she collapsed on to the grass and felt herself heaving yet nothing came up. She turned back to the orphanage and tried to pull herself up but her legs didn't want to work.

"No, you're not going anywhere." Remus said grabbing her and holding her to him.

"I have to go back." She said groggily, her head spinning from behind thrown.

"No." He said and held her tighter. "The Ministry will handle it alright?" He said and she and stopped struggling against him. "Padfoot!" Remus yelled, nearly dropping Rebecca as James ran up and helped him out, he bled from his leg which looked broken as he leaned against James.

"What's going on?" Remus asked.

"Ministry has it under control." James said as he helped set Sirius on the ground.

"Sirius." Rebecca said as she fell to her knees next to him.

"I'm fine." He said holding his hand up. Her eyes fell to his back, which was drenched with blood, dripping on to the grass.

"You're bleeding." She said blinking at him trying to clear her mind.

"I'm fine." He said waving her away. There were some screams that came from the Orphanage and Rebecca jumped to her feet and took off towards the wreckage.

"Becky!" Remus yelled after her, running towards her. She needed to help them.

She got inside and looked around at the remnants of a fight. There were a few straggler Death Eaters dueling Ministry officials that were soon being picked off.

"Tessa!" Rebecca croaked as she ran over to Tessa laying on the floor with a piece of wood sticking out of her chest.

"No, no, no, no." Rebecca said over and over again as she started to shake. What could she do? Tessa started to close her eyes as her breathing got weak and Rebecca started to cry.

"No, please." She said holding Tessa's hand knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Oh no." Remus said as he walked up as Tessa took her last breath.

"No." Rebecca cried as she held Tessa's lifeless hand. "Please no." She said laying her head down on Tessa's shoulder and Remus touched her back.

"There was nothing you could do Becky." Remus said and she looked up at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned back to Tessa and closed her eyes and got up and grabbed a hold of Remus and held him as she cried.

"I'm just glad you're okay, when I saw you run after Bellatrix…" He said and held her the best he could.

They made their way out of the Orphanage, passing bodies, a few Order members, Death Eaters and Ministry officials until they got back outside.

They apparated back to the Headquarters so Rebecca could get to helping with the injuries.

After Rebecca took care of Remus the best she could she went in search of Sirius. James was helping Sirius down the hall and she rushed after them.

"Guys in here." Rebecca said as she pulled them in to a room and set Sirius down on the bed and he groaned in pain.

"We need to take care of this bleeding." She said and ripped his shirt off and threw open one of the drawers and pulled out drawings and rags and set them on the bed.

"Sirius I need you to take this." She said handing him a vial as she rolled up her sleeves. He didn't even ask before he popped the cork and downed it. Seconds later he collapsed in a heap and James looked at her.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch." She said as she started to clean out the wounds and stitch it up before she took care of his broken leg.

* * *

Sirius woke to the sound of something rustling around in his room and he cracked an eye open and blinked a few times from the haze and spotted Rebecca at the dresser pulling out supplies. She turned around and looked at him surprised. He lifted his head and lifted himself from laying on his stomach.

"Oh you're awake." She said and walked over to him.

"How do you feel?" She asked and handed him a vial and helped him sit up, careful to not let his back touch anything.

"Fine." He said as he winced. "That hurts." Sirius mumbled as she changed his wrappings.

"Well I could leave it and let it get infected." She said dryly and he growled at her.

"Did you just growl at me?" She asked with a smile and he looked at her.

"It hurts."

"Oh big baby." She said with a playful smile.

"These are going to scar very nicely." She said and started applying new dressings.

"Chicks dig scars." He grumbled and laid his face in to the bed.

"How's your leg doing?" She asked as she finished and disposed of the old bandages.

"Its fine." He said and she helped him lay back down.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she tried to help him find a comfortable position.

"No, I'm fine." He said and pushed her hands away. "I'm fine."

"Is everything okay?" She asked confused as he pushed her away.

"Yeah, peachy." He said and looked at the floor.

"Alright then Sirius, if you need anything just holler." She said and started to get up.

"What's going on with us?" He asked and she looked at him surprised.

"What do you-."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, the other day." He said and looked up at her and she stared at him.

"You remember when I asked if what happened between us meant anything and you said no, did you really mean that?" He asked and she faltered as she stared at him and sat back down.

"No." She said and sunk down on to the bed next to him. "I didn't mean what I said, I was angry." She said and lightly took his hand.

"Those few weeks were nice." She said with a small smile.

"Yeah." He said returning a smile as he rubbed circles on her hand.

"But...Sirius nothing can come of us." She said and his face fell. "I love Remus more than anything and he's your best friend." She said and sighed softly.

"Yeah, you're right." He said curtly and pulled his hand away from her.

"Sirius you're one of my best friends and I don't want to lose you, please?"

"Yeah sure." He said with a sigh.

"Are we good?" She asked and he looked at her with a torn look.

"Yeah, we're fine Walcott." He said and she smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you." She smiled and got up.

"I'll be around, if you need anything just holler." She said and he nodded.

"Thank you Sirius." She said with a smile at the door before disappearing.

he sighed to himself and ran his hands through his hair and tugged on it, this girl was going to drive him insane!

* * *

Rebecca shuffled through some papers and sighed to herself. It was a full moon and she couldn't sleep. Her body desperately ached for sleep but her mind would have none of it.

So many deaths. She flipped through newspaper clippings and reports and sighed to herself. This was hell. This war. She silently wondered to herself if it would ever end. Her body felt weary and her mind felt numb, she was spent. She got up and took the report with her as she walked out of the living room and down the hall. She passed by Sirius' room and paused as she heard noise from inside. She peered her head inside and saw Sirius squirming around on the bed slightly, moans escaping his lips. She walked to the dresser and opened it up and grabbed two vials.

"Becky." He moaned and she looked back at him. "Come back." He mumbled and she realized he was dreaming. She walked over to him and saw his bandages were starting to bleed through.

"Sirius." She whispered as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He jolted awake, breathing hard and started looking around.

"Sweetie it's just me, you're okay." She said and he looked at her. He looked at her pained and she pulled off the top of the pain potion and helped him drink it.

"I need to change your bandages then you can go back to sleep." She said and lit up the room slightly as she grabbed some bandages. Once she finished she threw out the dirty ones and gave him a sleeping draught.

"Why aren't they healing?" He groaned and drank back the potion.

"There is a spell on them keeping them from completely healing, we have to wait for it to wear off before they can start healing." She said and sighed before he drifted off to sleep and she used a towel to wipe away the perspiration on his forehead before heading out of the room and back to her papers.

* * *

Rebecca walked down Diagon alley, she toted a bag full of potion ingredients she needed for the potions for the Order, just pain, sleep and healing potions and such. She passed by a table and stopped and looked back.

"Where is Jane?" She asked as she looked at Sirius eating by himself.

"Work." He muttered as he stuck a fry in his mouth.

"Would you like some company?" She asked and he shrugged and she took a seat across from him.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked and picked a fry off his plate.

"This is it." He said and slapped her hand when she went for another fry.

"Come on you aren't going to eat all of these." She said with a frown.

"Watch me." He said and she rolled her eyes at him. "What do you have in the bag?" He asked.

"Just ingredients, we are running low on potions."

"Hmmm." He said and she leaned back in her seat.

"Are you just going to be a poop to me forever?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know we used to be able to hold a conversation, even when we were fighting, now it just seems like you don't even want anything to do with me."

"I think we should tell Moony. I feel guilty."

"We didn't do anything wrong, he broke up with me."

"Well I sure as hell would be pissed off if he slept with my girlfriend, even if I had broken up with her."

"You never care about the girls you date, they are just flings. I mean we were just a fling, it wasn't a big deal."

"It wasn't for me." He said and she looked at him curiously.

"What?" She asked and suddenly there was a sound of glass shattering and screams. Rebecca and Sirius shot up with wands out as Death Eaters came down the alleyway.

Chaos ensued as spells shot everywhere and people screamed and ran everywhere.

"What the hell are Death Eaters doing in Diagon Alley in broad daylight?" Rebecca said to Sirius as she took out a death eater that was running after a woman. Sirius looked behind her and pulled her out of the way as a spell hit the window behind them making it shatter. Sirius shot a spell past her and pulled her down the street. There were several bodies scattered on the streets as they made their way out. Rebecca looked behind her as a Death eater shot a spell towards her. At the same moment a man ran out of a store and collided with the spell. Rebecca screamed and Sirius turned around and pulled her in to a book store. She looked out the window at the dead man on the floor who had just saved her life.

The windows shattered and Sirius pulled her down to the floor and covered her.

"Come out, come out." A sing song voice said from the doorway and Sirius popped over the counter and shot a spell which missed and a spell hit the counter splintering it and Sirius dragged her around the store and shoved her in a closet and locked the door. She tried to push it open as she heard Sirius and the Death Eater dueling and she tried with all her might to get out. Suddenly there was silence and she held her breath. Oh god what if something happened to Sirius? Tears filled her eyes as she heard footsteps approach the closet and she held her wand ready. The door opened up and she saw Sirius and gave a sigh of relief. She lunged out and wrapped her arms around him tight.

"I thought you were dead." She cried and he held her close to him.

"I'm fine." He said looked out the window. "The ministry is here. He scattered as soon as they came." He said and led her out of the store. They looked around at the destruction which had only caused 15 minutes. Bodies laid strewn and Rebecca felt her heart break as she saw a little girl and a woman huddled over the man who had gotten hit with the spell. She didn't have time to stop and talk as Sirius quickly led her out of Diagon Alley and side Apparated.

She looked at her house and fell on to her knees and threw up. Sirius rubbed her back and then helped her to her feet. She looked at him as he wiped blood away from his face. A large gash covered his forehead and she looked towards the house.

"Come on lets get you healed up." She said and led him in to the house. She sat him at the table with a cloth while she fetched her supplies and sat down next to him with shaky hands.

"Hey its okay." He said taking one of her hands and she looked up at him.

"I just cant believe it, I mean in broad daylight, and all those people…" She trailed off and took a deep breath. "Why did you lock me in the closet?"

"I uh, didn't want anything to happen to you. Easier to kick his arse if I knew you were okay." He said not looking at her and she took his hand and kissed it. "Thank you Sirius." She whispered and he looked up at her.

"Alright hold still, this might sting a little." She said as she pointed her wand to the cut.

"Be careful." He muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"I think I know what I'm doing." She said and started to stitch the cut up. Once it was stitched up she opened up a jar and he pulled away from her.

"That stinks."

"Sorry, it will keep it from scarring, especially good since we got to it right away." she said and smeared a yellow paste over the cut.

"That hurts too." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Man up, grow a pair." She said and got up and took her stuff out of the kitchen.

The front door opened and Remus walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Padfoot, what's wrong with your face?" He asked humorously.

"Death Eaters in Diagon Alley."

"Bloody hell, in broad daylight?"

"Yeah."

"Hey sweetie." Rebecca said as she came in and gave him a kiss.

"Are you okay? I know you were picking up some things."

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Can you take this stuff off yet?"

"Just a few more minutes." She said and looked at Remus. "There is a sandwich and some fruit for you in the fridge."

"Thanks love." He said and kissed her cheek and walked over to the fridge. Rebecca waved her wand and the dishes started to do themselves.

"Is it necessary?" Remus asked humorously as he looked at her.

"I don't feel like doing dishes today." She said and looked at the clock. "Alright Sirius." She said and got up. She wet a rag and handed it to him.

"Also you need to put this on tonight and sleep with it and in the morning it will be completely gone." She said and went over to the cupboard and pulled out a jar and handed it to Sirius. "I need this back though." She said and he got up.

"I should be going, see you guys later." He said curtly and walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

"Is everything okay with him?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, probably just a little shaken up, it was really weird."

"Well I'm just glad you're okay, thank you for lunch love." He said and leaned over and gave her a kiss.

* * *

**Its been nearly 2 years since i last posted anything, this is the first chapter i have done since then, it feels good to be back in the game, hope you guys enjoy! Rate and review!**


	67. Chapter 67

Everyone looked out on to the beach with smiles. They had all decided to take a day trip to California to come and relax. The war didn't even touch on their minds as the sound of the waves calmed them. James and Frank had Harry and Neville near the shallows with Peter and Sirius while Rebecca, Alice and Lily sat back drinking lemonade with Remus and Andrew.

"Oh this is nice." Rebecca sighed and lifted her head from Remus' lap.

"Yeah it is, it's nice not having to worry about Death Eaters jumping out every 5 seconds." Lily said and James walked over with Harry in his arms.

"Here's mummy." James said with a grin as he swooped Harry around and he let out a happy scream before Lily took him in her arms.

"I bet you are hungry mister." She said and pulled out a bottle and started to feed Harry. Frank handed off Neville to Alice who in turn pulled out a bottle.

"Alright I'm going to start lunch guys." Andrew said as he got up and grabbed the cooler as he walked over to the grill to the side and started on burgers.

"Can you put some more sunscreen on me Remus?" Rebecca asked as she handed him he bottle.

"Sure love." He said and she pulled her hair aside as he lathered it on to her shoulders and back.

"Lets go out to the water." She said and stood up and held her hand out to him. She pulled him up and out to the water and waded in to her knees.

"I'm glad you suggested doing this, it looks like everyone is having a good time." He said wrapping his arms around her and looking out to the horizon. She smiled and turned her head and he kissed her cheek.

"Yeah, I've never had the war farther from my mind." She sighed. It had been a stressful time for everyone. Death Eater attacks were coming closer and closer, they were gathering more followers with each and every day. People were going missing every week, people being killed; it was nice to just get away from it all for once, even if it was for only a few precious hours.

"When will this war end?" Rebecca sighed.

"I keep asking myself the same thing every day."

"And what have you concluded?"

"I try not to think about it and focus on the good things I have." He said and smiled as he nuzzled her neck.

"Yeah? Like what?" She asked with a smile as she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around him and pecking his nose.

"My friends, my job, the love of my life." He said and kissed her.

"Don't you get tired? I'm so tired, tired of fighting. Tired of losing people I care about. Tired of fighting a war that is never going to end." She said and buried her face in his chest. "I'm scared everyday I am going to lose one of you guys." She said and looked at the group sitting on the beach.

"It will end Becky, just you wait and see." He sighed and hugged her tight, not even sure of his own words.

Before they knew it, it was time to pack up and get back to the war.

Andrew and Rebecca walked up to the shoreline as everyone packed and she looked at him.

"I worry about you every day, you know that?" He said and she gave him a weak look. "I worry if I will see you again every time you leave. I know I can't convince you to do anything, like come back here and be safe but don't do anything stupid alright? Don't try to be the hero alright?" He said and she looked at him and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry Andy." She said holding back tears.

"I just want you safe that's all." He said and pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Just please come back safe." He whispered and she squeezed his hand and walked back to the group. They grabbed the two portkeys they had set up and Remus looked at his watch.

"5 minutes guys." He said and Rebecca smiled as she looked at Neville and Harry asleep in their dad's arms.

"It was good seeing you Andrew." Remus said and shook Andrew's hand.

"Take care of her, I want her back safe." Andrew said and looked at Rebecca.

"I will." Remus smiled at Rebecca and she smiled at him.

They all grabbed a hold of the portkey and within a few seconds Lily and James' house came in to view. Rebecca felt herself go flying and laid sprawled out across the grass and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

"Not funny Black." She muttered as Remus came over and helped her up.

"Thank you honey, I'm fine really." She said with a smile as he fussed over her.

"Alright we'll see you guys later." Rebecca said and gave Lily and James a hug and kissed Harry's forehead before her and Remus apparated back to the house.

* * *

Rebecca stared out the window in the kitchen as she prepared breakfast and sighed to herself. There was a tap on the window and she saw a small owl with the paper and she opened it and it flew in and dropped the paper on the table and flew out.

"Merlin no." Remus said and she turned around and saw a distressed look on Remus' face.

"What?" She asked and looked at the front page of the paper. Her knees went weak and she grabbed the chair and sat down. On the front cover of the paper was what made her stomach churn. Edgar Bones and his family were dead. A picture of the house with the death mark and a picture of the family were plastered on the front.

"No, not Edgar." She whispered and buried her face in her hands. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked to the picture of him, his wife and his 4 kids. She slammed her fist in to the table and got up.

"Becky-."

"Not now Remus." She said quietly and went back to the food on the stove.

"I am so sick and tired of being the good guys sometimes, I just want to go out there and start picking their families off one by one and see how much they like it." She hissed and Remus got up.

"Becky you don't mean that." He said as he walked over to her.

"You know, sometimes I do, and sometimes I am so angry…" She said and trailed off.

"It wouldn't make anything better it wouldn't bring anyone back and it would make you just as bad as them, don't give them the satisfaction." He said and touched her shoulders.

"Its just not fair." She said and turned around. "Elle just turned 8, and Jeremy was only 5 months old and the twins, they were going to be 6, how is that fair?"

"It's not fair but what choice do we have?"

"I feel so helpless just sitting around and watching everyone I know get killed, how long till its you or James or Lily? What if it was Harry?" She said as tears filled her eyes. He pulled her in to a tight embrace and she cried in to his chest.

* * *

Rebecca gave a quick knock on the Potters front door and stepped inside.

"Guys I'm here." Rebecca called out.

"We're in the living room." Lily called out and she made her way in to the next room and saw Sirius sitting on the couch across from James and Lily.

"You." She muttered as she sat down next to him and Lily pushed a glass of lemonade towards Rebecca.

"I knew you wouldn't want tea." She smiled and Rebecca took it with a grin.

"Know me best Lily." Rebecca said and took a sip.

"So you guys are probably wondering why we invited you both here." James said as he held Harry who cooed with a smile.

"We have been doing some thinking about the future and such, and thinking about what would happen should both Lily and I not be here."

"Hey don't think like that, you'll be fine." Rebecca said with a wave of her hand.

"Well its just something we have to consider." Lily said looking at James. "And we wanted to ask you something. Well both of you." Lily said and took James' hand. "We wanted you guys to be Harry's godparents."

"God what?" Rebecca asked choking on her lemonade and Sirius snorted in to his tea.

"Should anything happen to both of us, we want you guys to take care of Harry. Becky you're my best friend and Sirius you are James' and we want to name you too Harry's godparents."

"Oh wow Lily, that's huge, I uh-." Rebecca said and set her lemonade down and looked at Sirius who was looking at her. "I mean aren't there people you know more qualified?" She asked and Sirius frowned at her.

"We trust you guys more than anyone and should anything happen to us we feel Harry would be safe with you guys." James said.

"We don't even get along that great." Sirius said and Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"That's because you're a pig." Rebecca muttered.

"Guys not now." Lily cut in and smiled. "We aren't asking you guys to get married or anything, just take care of Harry should anything happen to us."

Sirius and Rebecca looked at each other.

"I would be honored." Rebecca smiled.

"Me too." Sirius nodded and Lily and James smiled.

"Harry, you have god parents." James said bouncing Harry who smiled with a laugh and clapped his hands together.

"You wouldn't expect something so cute to be such a eating, crying and pooping monster." Rebecca smiled and Lily rolled her eyes.

"That's what babies are." Lily said and stood up and took Harry from James.

"Which is why you guys are crazy for making one." Rebecca said and picked her lemonade up and took a sip as she looked at Sirius who was looking out the window.

* * *

"Thanks for making dinner Lily." Rebecca said as she set up the table at the Potters house.

"It's going to be nice to have everyone together for a dinner. Everyone has been so busy."

"How long will Harry we down for?"

"About an hour hopefully." Lily said and there was a knock at the door.

"James dear would you get that?" Lily called.

"Hey Padfoot." James greeted from the door.

"Wasn't sure he would show up." Lily said surprised. "It seems Jane takes up all his time."

"About time we finally get to meet her." Rebecca said and felt a stab in her stomach. She had heard of this girl but had never met her. She didn't know what she was feeling but she didn't like it. She looked at Remus helping Lily with the food and tried to focus on him. She loved Remus, Sirius was just her friend. Remus walked over and handed her a glass of wine and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dear." She smiled and took it from him.

"Hey guys." Sirius said walking in with a girl following him. Lily and Remus stared for a moment as James walked in.

"Can you see it?" James said humorously.

"Hey, I'm Rebecca. Nice to finally meet you" Rebecca said with a small forced smile. James and Remus exchanged eyebrow raises while Lily smiled.

"I'm Lily, its nice to meet you." Lily said walking up and embracing the girl with a hug.

"Jane." The girl said with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet all of you, I have heard so much about all of you."

"This is Remus and hopefully Peter will be joining us soon." Lily said. "And believe me, we have all been waiting to meet you, seems like Sirius likes to keep you to himself." She said with a smile at Sirius.

There was a knock on the door and James answered it and soon Peter came in with a bottle of wine.

"Just put that in the kitchen Peter." Lily said and Peter looked from Rebecca to Jane and back to the other and back to Jane.

"This is Jane, Sirius' girlfriend." James said and Peter gave a nod and sat back down.

"So, how have you been Sirius?" Lily asked and Sirius looked away from Jane with a smile.

"Pretty good, just doing things here and there, mostly spending time with Jane." He said looking back to her. Rebecca rolled her eyes and made a gag face and Remus nudged her with a smile.

Dinner rolled by and they all sat around sipping on their wine.

"Well we should get going." Sirius said as he looked at Jane. "Thanks for dinner Lil." Sirius said as he got up.

"Oh come on, stay." James said and Sirius shook his head.

"No, I should get Jane home."

"Sweetheart don't worry about it, I can get myself home. Stay, enjoy your friends." She said as she got up. "Thank you very much for dinner, it was lovely." Jane said with a nod to Lily.

"Are you sure? I don't mind." Sirius said getting up.

"Yes, please stay, we are having lunch tomorrow, I will see you then."

"Alright well I'll walk you to the door."

"It was nice to meet you all." Jane said looking at everyone and they all nodded and smiled back as Sirius walked her to the front door.

"Wow." James said with a smile.

"What?" Rebecca asked.

"You don't see it?" James asked.

"See what?" Rebecca asked.

"She looks like Rebecca." Peter said slightly tipsy from his seat.

"Yeah." Lily said as she gathered the empty plates.

"Don't worry about it dear." James said as he placed a hand on hers.

"She does not look like me." Rebecca chuckled.

"I'll have to agree with Prongs, looks like she could be your sister." Remus smiled.

"Please, you're crazy." Rebecca laughed.

"You guys do look alike." Lily said with a smile.

"She is like the nice version of Becky." James laughed.

"Oh shut up." Rebecca said throwing her napkin at James.

"So what did you guys think? Cute huh?" Sirius said as he entered the room with a grin and everyone started to laugh.

"What?" He asked confused.

"They all seem to think your latest squeeze looks like me, which is crazy, she looks nothing like me." Rebecca said and threw the rest of her wine back.

"What?" Sirius asked as he looked at her.

"Exactly what I said, she is nice though, not a bitch or stupid, you might want to hold on to this one." Rebecca said and stood up with a slight wobble and Remus put a hand on her.

"I'm fine dear." She said and made her way to the kitchen. "Doesn't look a thing like me." Rebecca muttered to herself.

* * *

Lily, James, Alice, and Frank stood in Dumbledore's office holding their kids close.

"I'm sorry to call you all out here at such an hour, but there is an urgent piece of news that I must divulge as soon as possible. I am sure you all remember Professor Trelawney, althought you have not met her daughter Sybill Trelawney." He said and the four of them nodded. How could they forget their odd Divination teacher.

"She does not posses the Eye, however, she recently made a prophecy that I believe to be quite accurate. It has to do with one of the two babies that you just had."

Lily gasped; she and Alice looked at each other in wonder then to their babies.

Dumbledore continued quietly. "One of them, so the prophecy goes, will have the power to defeat Voldemort once and for all." Total silence fell upon the room. After a moment, Dumbledore continued. "Voldemort himself managed to hear part of the prophecy, unfortunately, and I expect that you will be especial targets for the next few months, and your children. They are threats to Voldemort."

Lily made a strangled sort of noise, and James put an arm around her protectively. Why was this happening now?

"I am ordering all of you to go into hiding, you will all need to find a secret keeper and hide away." He said sadly.  
Frank and James nodded.

"Also, it will be to your advantage not to share this information with anyone. I am truly sorry about this, you will need to find someone by the end of the week, that gives you three days until we have the Fidelius charm is done." He said and stood up. Everyone looked at each other then to the babies before leaving.

James and Lily walked in to the nursery and laid Harry down to sleep and stood over him.

"I want Padfoot to be our secret keeper." James said and kissed her forehead.

"I think that would be a good idea." Lily said.

"We should inform him right away." James said.

"First thing tomorrow." Lily said and looked over at Harry who was sleeping in his crib.

"Okay, I'm so sorry about this Lily." He said and took her hand tightly.

"Don't worry about it James." She said and they quietly walked out.

"I don't know what I would do without you and Harry Lily, if anything happened-."

"James it's going to be fine, we're going to be safe alright?" She said as she took his face in her hands.

"Alright." He smiled and kissed her.

* * *

"Sirius we called you here because we needed to ask you something." James said as he took Lily's hand.

"Albus has just informed us of a prophecy made about Harry or Neville, he urged us to go in to hiding and we both thought of you when he told us. We want you to be our secret keeper. It would be safest with you." James said and Sirius looked at them dumbfounded.

"Of course I will, you guys mean the world to me." He said and Lily smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Albus said the Fidelius charm will be performed this week. We'll let you know when to be there."

"I just want you guys to be safe." Sirius smiled.

* * *

James walked in to the nursery where Lily was watching Harry sleep.

"Hey." He whispered and gave her a kiss.

"Isn't he darling?" She smiled at Harry.

"As precious as his mother." James smiled. "Hey I was thinking. How about we go on one last date, tomorrow is our last day of freedom, lets enjoy it."

"What about Harry?"

"I'm sure Becky or Pads can take care of him." He said and she made a face.

"Hey they are fully capable of taking care of Harry, you really think either of them would let anything happen to them? Besides we did name them his godparents, what's the use if we aren't going to dump our child on them?" he said humorously and Lily frowned at him.

"Its one night, everything will be fine."

"Alright but they both have to be here, I don't trust them by themselves with Harry for now. Rebecca still has trouble holding him right." She said and James chuckled and led her out.

* * *

"Here is a list of dos and don'ts." Lily said handing Rebecca a piece of paper.

"Lily this really can't be that hard, I can't believe you made this." Rebecca said with a smile as she took the list.

"No throwing him, no giving him koolaid, don't put him on the floor-Lily this isn't necessary." Rebecca said with a smile and Lily gave her a frown.

"Alright, alright, give him here." Rebecca said and held her arms out to Harry and Lily looked at James and he smiled.

"You really think she is going to let anything happen to Harry?" James asked and smiled.

"See James has confidence." Rebecca grinned.

"Keep him in one piece." James said and gave Harry a kiss. "Come on Lil, we got reservations." He said and Lily begrudgingly handed Harry to Rebecca.

"Do not let him out of your sight." Lily said and looked at Sirius.

"Go out and have some fun, its your last night of freedom." Sirius smiled and pushed them towards the door. "Harry will be fine, he has us." Sirius said as he pointed to him and Rebecca.

"Because that makes me feel so much better." Lily sighed as James led her out. "No silencing him." Lily said. "Its rule number one." Lily said as James pulled her out.

"Good luck guys, thanks a bunch." James said with a grin and closed the door.

"Goodness gracious Harry, you are a boatload of trouble." Rebecca said as she walked towards the kitchen with him.

"You would think they thought we couldn't take care of a baby for a few hours." Sirius said as he followed her.

"Its just a baby, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

* * *

"Why wont he stop crying?" Rebecca yelled over Harry's crying which had not stopped in the last 10 minutes. He was screaming.

"Do something Walcott!" Sirius yelled and she glared at him.

"YOU do something!" she bit back as she shoved Harry in to Sirius' arms and walked out of the kitchen with her hands over her ears. After listening to a few more minutes of Harry's crying it suddenly stopped and she rushed in to the kitchen and saw Sirius holding a silent screaming Harry in Sirius' arms and she frowned at him.

"You aren't supposed to silence him." She growled.

"Well I don't know what to do!" Sirius snapped and she grabbed Harry from him.

"Where is that list?" She asked and took the charm off him and his wails filled the house.

"I don't know, you threw them away after they left."

"Well he can't be hungry, we just fed him." Rebecca said and tried to bounce Harry around lightly. "Make another bottle."

"Why me?" He groaned. "I made the last one."

"Because I'm a little occupied if you haven't noticed." She growled and walked out of the room and to the living room; maybe he wanted to play with toys.

"Sirius where did you put that giraffe Harry likes?" She yelled as she searched the toys.

"I don't know." He called and she searched for the giraffe and finally found it between the cushions.

"Look Harry its..." she said and paused. What was the damn giraffe's name? She waved it around in Harrys face but he cried louder.

"Sirius I need that milk 5 minutes ago." She called out and he came out glaring at her.

"I went as fast as I could go." He said and handed her the bottle.

"Did you test it?" She asked and he gave a frown.

"Of course I did." He said and she stuck the bottle in Harry's mouth and he instantly shut up.

"Wow." She said and looked at Sirius with a grin. "Guess he was hungry after all." She said as Harry suckled the bottle quickly.

"Definitely eats like Prongs." Sirius grumbled as he plopped down on the couch next to her.

"That wasn't so hard." He sighed.

* * *

"Sirius he stinks." Rebecca said as she nudged him from the couch.

"Yeah, and?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Go change him." She said and laid Harry on Sirius' chest.

"I don't want to do that, you're the girl." He said and she glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you have to change him." He said and handed Harry back to her. Harry started to fuss and she glared at Sirius.

"Hey I made the bottle, its your turn."

"I fed him and burped him, its your turn." She said and held Harry out to him.

"I don't know how to change him." He said and she glared.

"Do you?" He asked and she paused.

"No."

"That settles it." Sirius sighed.

"What settles what?"

"You should do it, your a woman, its in your genes, you'll figure it out."

"Sirius so help me if you don't take this baby I will make sure you never have any." She growled and he frowned and took Harry.

"Thank you." She said and laid back on the couch.

"Oh you're helping me." He said and motioned her to follow him.

They opened the diaper and both pulled back.

"What's that smell?" Rebecca asked as she held her nose.

"I don't know, clean it up." Sirius said holding his own nose and threw a few wipes at her.

"You do it." She said and stepped back and Harry started crying.

"Now look what you've done." Sirius said looking at her.

"Its nasty, you clean it." She said as she gave him a small push.

"Priss." He muttered and started to clean Harry up.

"What do I do with these?" Sirius asked as he held up the dirty wipes towards her.

"Oh gross throw them away!" She shouted as she backed away and he followed her with them.

"Stop it Sirius." She said running away from him and he laughed and threw them away.

"Alright now what?" He asked as he looked at Harry.

"I guess put the new diaper on." Rebecca said as she grabbed a clean diaper and threw it at him.

"What-how?" He said holding it up.

"Put it on him, like this." She said putting it on Harry.

"That doesn't look right." Sirius said as he stared at the diaper. "I think its on backwards." He said as Harry started fussing.

"Then turn it around." She said and started to take off the diaper and putting it on right.

"There." Sirius said proudly as he stared at the diaper and looked at her.

"Hey you can't take all the credit, I helped." She said and picked Harry up and headed out of the bedroom.

"Yeah but I helped." He said cheekily.

* * *

James and Lily walked in to the house and stared in awe at the mess all around. The kitchen was a mess with food and formula all over the counters with some pudding on the floor. They made their way in to the living room where Rebecca, Sirius and Harry were sleeping. Rebecca laid across the couch with her legs on Sirius who had Harry sleeping on his chest.

"Oh my goodness." Lily said rushing over to Harry and picked him up off Sirius' chest and Sirius stirred.

"Huh, wass goin on?" Sirius said sleepily and Rebecca woke as well.

"The house is a mess what happened?" Lily asked bewildered as she looked at the living room which was torn apart. Remnants of a pillow fort laid in a crumble.

"We thought Harry would appreciate a fort." Rebecca yawned as she sat up. "How was your date?"

"It was great, thanks for watching Harry. How did it go?" James said and Rebecca and Sirius looked at each other.

"Well looking at the house, I would say well." James chuckled.

"Hardest thing in the world, you would think it would be easy because he's so tiny but, its a monster, it poops and eats and cries and poops and eats and cries and cries some more." Rebecca said and Sirius groaned in agreement.

"Well Harry is still alive so you guys did alright." James joked. "Alright guys go home, we'll take care of the mess, thanks for watching him, it was nice to get out."

"Yeah no problem." Rebecca said and her and Sirius headed out of the house half asleep.

"Well that was fun." She said as she stepped outside with Sirius.

"Don't ever make me do that again, me and diapers don't mix."

"How on earth does he poop that much?" She asked and they walked down the path and on to the street.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure at one point it was coming out of both ends." He said and she laughed.

"The look on your face."

"Alright I should be getting home." She yawned. "Who knew a kid was so much work?"

"Tell me about it."

"See you later Sirius." She said and Apparated away. Sirius stared at the place she had been before shaking his head and sighing. He walked a little more down the street before Apparating himself.

* * *

**There are only a few chapters left of this series, if you guys really like it i will continue with a continuation :) **


	68. Chapter 68

It had been a quiet spring morning; Rebecca woke up to the sound of the birds and sighed to herself. Remus was off to work and Rebecca had the day off. She got up and got dressed before making herself something to eat. She popped in to the headquarters and immediately something felt wrong. She heard voices in the common area and made her way over. She sipped on her coffee and came in to the room. Moody, Caradoc, Albus and Emmeline all stood around in a huddle with grief written on their faces.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked and she felt her stomach drop.

"I'm afraid there is terrible news." Caradoc said with tears in his eyes. He choked up and Rebecca's heart nearly stopped. Oh god had something happened to the Potters? She had just been there last night!

"Its Frank and Alice…" He choked and there was a shattering as Rebecca dropped her coffee mug.

"Bellatrix, Rabastan, and Rodolphus Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr. got to them last night trying to get information, they are in Azkaban now…" He said and tears fell down her cheeks. "They tortured them in to insanity, they are never going to recover." He said and she gripped the doorway.

"Is Neville…where is Neville?" She croaked out.

"He was with his Grandmother, he is fine." He said and she made her way to the couch and sat down.

"A fate worse than death." Emmeline sighed softly as she wiped her tears.

"I am so sick of this, I really am." Rebecca said clenching her fists. She shot up and looked at the Order members before making her way out. She Apparated away and strode up to Sirius' door and gave a loud knock. She waited a moment before giving another pound on the door and suddenly the door opened and Sirius gave her a grumpy glare.

"Rebecca its 9 in the morning, what the bloody hell are you doing here trying to knock my door down?" He hissed.

"Who is it love?" Rebecca heard Jane say from down the hall.

"Its Rebecca." He said and looked at her and rubbed his eyes. "Something is wrong." He said looking at her again and she tried to blink back tears.

"It's the Longbottoms." She said and bit her lip. "The Lestranges and Crouch Jr got to them last night, they were tortured in to insanity." She said and tears fell down her cheeks.

"Oh god, no." He said and leaned against the wall and slid down.

"Neville is fine, he was with his grandma." She said and leaned against the doorway.

"Sirius, I can't handle this any more, I can't keep losing people." She said and knelt down to him and started to cry.

"I'm going to kill them." He muttered darkly as he lifted his head.

"Believe me I would too, they are in Azkaban though, I would be right behind you." She said touching his shoulder.

"Sirius is everything okay?" Jane asked as she came down the hall to him.

"No everything is not fucking okay, my friends…" He said and choked before he turned and punched the wall. Jane screamed and covered her mouth as Sirius pulled his hand from the wall and clutched it.

"Geeze Sirius." Rebecca said as she wiped her tears and pulled out her wand.

"Sirius…" Jane said softly and he looked at her.

"I think you should go." He said quietly to her and she stared at him. "Just go." He said and she hurried down the hall with a small sob.

"She was just trying to help you know." Rebecca said as he walked to the kitchen and sat down.

"I'm getting ready to go out there and-."

"I know, I feel the same way, it isn't fair." She said and started to work on fixing his hand.

"We are just sitting around and getting picked off every day, I haven't heard an ounce of good news in weeks." He muttered and grumbled as she fixed his hand.

"Try not to punch any walls anytime soon alright?" She said and wrapped his hand up.

"James and Lily are alright right?"

"I haven't heard anything but I assume so yes."

"I'm going to go make sure." He said getting up.

She sighed and stared at the floor, she had never been so angry in her life.

* * *

The next day news had come of Benjy Fenwicks death, there had only been pieces of him found in a brutal murder. The 2 weeks went by uneventful, no raids, no murders, no disappearances, a few death eaters had been captured, Igor Karkaroff, Evan Rosier had been killed during a capture which was the highlight of the week.

* * *

"Why are we even here? There is nothing here." Sirius said bored as he twirled his wand in his fingers. Rebecca looked away from the window and looked back at him.

"We were told to stay here until otherwise noted, that's what we are doing here." She said and sighed.

"It is pretty boring." Fabian said and prodded his brother who was dozing off.

"Gid, wake up." Rebecca said and kicked his chair he was sitting on. They were sitting inside a store that Sirius had managed to pick lock open.

"I'm up." Gideon said as he sat up sleepily.

"There is nothing happening, probably nothing will, can we just go back?" Sirius asked.

"We have to wait until 3 and if nothing happens then we can go." Rebecca said.

"What time is it now?" Sirius asked and she looked at the clock on the wall.

"11:30." She said and all three boys groaned.

The sounds of Gideon and Fabian snoring in the background made Rebecca look at Sirius.

"How are things with you and Jane?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Fine I guess. She's nice." He said and scratched his fingernails on the desk.

There was a long silence between them and Rebecca looked at the clock and watched the seconds roll by.

"Its a waste of time being here." He muttered.

"Never said joining the Order was going to be fun." She sighed.

"They used false advertising."

"That's how they get you to join." She chuckled.

"Why did you stay?" He asked and she looked at him.

"This became my home, you guys became my family, I didn't want to leave."

"What about Andrew?"

"Andy is doing his stuff. I didn't know what I wanted to do, I figured I would do something worthwhile while I figured things out."

"Have you figured them out?"

"Probably just keep up the Healer position, Madam Mary said I could be appointed Head of one of the Wards in a few years if I wanted. What about you?"

"No clue."

"I never imagined my life like this."

"I don't think any of us did. What time is it?"

"Nearly 2. I don't think anything is going to happen." She sighed.

"Do you think its right to lie to Remus?" He asked quietly and she looked at the twins who were snoring and looked to Sirius.

"About us?" She whispered and he nodded, dwindling his fingers.

"I mean I've thought about telling him-."

"Wanna have your cake and eat it too?" He said snidely and she glared at him.

"We didn't do anything wrong Sirius, I didn't cheat on Remus."

"Yeah but you slept with his best mate."

"Well you sure as hell weren't complaining, why don't you tell him?" She shot back and he looked away from her.

"I mean it was just a fling wasn't it?" She asked and he stayed quiet. "Sirius?"

"Its whatever." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"If you have something to say, say it Sirius."

"No." He said and got up. "I got to use the loo." He said and walked to the back and she laid her head down on the table.

Sirius didn't return for a few minutes and she was about to see if everything was all right when he walked up silently.

"I thought I was going to have to come after you." She said and he shrugged.

"Now what?" She asked. "Why are you not talking to me?"

"Do you want me to tell Remus? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Well you brought it up."

"Well I'm dropping it, alright, just drop it." He snapped and sighed angrily.

"Fine." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Any death eaters?" Gideon yawned as he woke up.

"No, we have an hour left till we can leave."

"I thought there were going to be death eaters." Fabian said and yawned.

"Yeah not tonight Fab." Rebecca muttered as she rubbed her temples.

"You know, I think Walcott is the only one who can tell us apart." Fabian said humorously.

"Our own mother can't even tell us apart."

"Well you guys just look alike, you guys aren't really that much alike." She said looking back at them and they looked at her flabbergasted.

"But we're twins."

"Its obvious I'm the better looking one, which is how she can tell us apart." Fabian said and Gideon scoffed.

"As if, dude we look the same." Gideon said and Fabian chuckled.

"We'll get you one of these days." Gideon smirked and Rebecca rolled her eyes as she turned back around and looked out the store window.

Three o'clock rolled around and Rebecca nudged Sirius who had fallen asleep.

"We can go." She said.

"This was such a waste of time." Sirius muttered.

"Well there was a tip off, perhaps they decided not to show up." Rebecca said and they stepped outside.

She turned to Sirius and the boys and suddenly there were screams coming from down the street.

"What the hell?" Rebecca said and pulled out her wand, the rest of them followed her down the street, silently and stealthily.

"Do you think we should call in backup?" Fabian asked as they hid in an alcove.

"Yeah." She said and pointed her wand down the street. A wolf shot out of her wand and ran out of sight and she turned back down the street where they had heard the screams.

"Come on, Sirius you come with me, boys, go down that way." She said pointing down the next street and they each made their way.

"Death eaters?" He whispered.

"We've been here all night and they choose now?" She said and hurried along. There was a flash of light from a house and they ducked behind some bushes. She saw the twins on the side of the house and she pointed to herself and the house and made her way towards the house and took a deep breath. She started to creep towards the house and peered in through the window and saw three hooded figures in the living room. She ducked back down and looked at where Sirius was and looked to the twins and held up three fingers and looked over barely and saw a 4th figure come in and waved her hand and held up 4 fingers. Her heart was pounding and she saw the boys make their way. She pointed to the twins to take the back side and she and Sirius would take the front.

He met her at the front door and she looked at him and gave a nod. She raised her wand and pushed the door open silently. They snuck in and herd the Death Eaters talking in hushed tones, seemingly arguing and she looked at Sirius. There was a sound of something breaking in the back of the house which alerted the death eaters.  
"What was that?" Someone said.

"There's someone here." Another said and she peered around the corner and shot a stunning spell at one of the Death Eaters and they crumbled to the ground.

"Avada Kedavra!" Someone yelled and the wall above her head exploded and Sirius leaped out and shot a red spell at another Death Eater and he was thrown in to the wall and Sirius was thrown back.

"Crucio." She heard and Sirius screamed in pain as a Death Eater stood before him. His scream made her stomach drop and she shot up and looked to where Sirius was. She pointed her wand at a chair and threw it at the death eater as hard as she could. He fell in to a heap and Sirius laid on the ground panting.

"You guys okay?" Fabian said as he came in to the room and she ran over to Sirius.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded and looked at the Death Eater next to him, a chair leg stuck through his stomach and chest and he shook for a moment before going still. She pulled the mask off and felt a jerk at her heart. The boy looked no older than 17, probably just out of Hogwarts.

"One got away." Fabian said and looked at the one sitting on the ground who she had stunned and he wrapped him up in chains and took his wand.

"We got the other one tied up in the kitchen, Gid is watching him."

"Glad you guys are okay." She said and helped Sirius up.

"Bad luck for that one." Fabian said and turned away from the dead death eater.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I just…" She said and looked at Sirius. It was not the first person she had killed, but it was certainly the youngest.

"Hey its fine." Sirius said touching her shoulder. There were footsteps and Moody came in followed by Caradoc.

"There is one in the kitchen as well, one got away." Fabian said and two others who Rebecca did not know disappeared in to the kitchen.

"Come on lets get you home, they can take it from here." Sirius said and led her out.

"Good job guys." Moody said as he stepped out.

"What were they here for?"

"Amanda Rosefield, it looks like she isn't here but her husband was, he wasn't so lucky." He said and Rebecca sighed and continued down the street.

"You going to be okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded. "I didn't enjoy that as much as I thought I would." She muttered and looked at him. "It didn't feel good to take someone's life, even if I hated them, It doesn't feel like revenge, it just feels horrible and wrong. Knowing I will probably do it again before the end of this war doesn't make me feel better." She said and he nodded.

"It's going to be alright." He said and they apparated away.

* * *

James sat with Lily in the porch swing, a large weight finally off his shoulders. They had the Fidelius charm performed and they were now finally safe. He had been surprised when Sirius had come to them a few hours before the charm and told them to choose Peter as the secret keeper. It was safer for everyone, no one would ever suspect that Peter was the Keeper, they were all safe. His mind fell to the Longbottoms and his heart broke. He had liked the Longbottoms very much, everyone did. They were great Aurors, Frank had been his Auror Trainer and had tested him for his license. Not to mentioned they had kids together. He had envisioned them bidding their kids farewell as they went off to Hogwarts when that day came and now they were gone. He had gone to see them and his heart was shattered at what they had become.

* * *

'Where are we going?" Rebecca smiled as she walked blindfolded with Remus.

"You'll see, you're going to like it." He said and uncovered her eyes. Before her was a candlelit dinner next to a lake.

"Wow, I didn't even know this place was here." She said with a smile as she looked around, it was nearly a full moon and the moon lit everything up.

"Well I know its not much but I wanted our two year anniversary to be special."

"Remus its wonderful." She said with a smile and tears in her eyes. "Thank you." She said and kissed him.

"Come on, please sit." He said and opened the basket.

"Where did you learn to cook Remus?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Actually Lily made it." He smiled sheepishly.

"Remus this is wonderful, it really is, and it's so beautiful." She said and he filled her plate with rosemary chicken, potatoes and vegetables. He filled up their wine glasses and held his up.

"Becky, you have no idea how happy you have made me these last two years, words can not describe, you are the love of my life." He said and she felt her chest tighten as she held back tears.

"Remus you are everything I could want in a man and more, I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love you." She said and they clinked their glasses and she kissed him.

"I love you." She said smiling.

"I love you too Becky." He said grinning widely.

* * *

The Order crept through the forest. Ever since Caradoc had gone missing the Order had been on over drive. It had only been a day and most figured that he was already dead but they were out here because they hoped he was still alive, after all, she had been a captive for almost a month and came out alive but she figured he wouldn't be as lucky.

"Where do you suppose this place is?" Fabian said coming up on her right.

"I don't know, maybe up there." Gideon said pointing towards a cave.

"Guys up there." She said to the people behind her and pointed to the cave.

"It looks creepy." Peter said wearily.

"It looks like the perfect place for an evil overlord lair." Rebecca muttered as they started up towards it.

"Do you suppose it's a trap?" Gideon asked.

"Of course Gid." Fabian chuckled and everyone started to surround the cave.

"So who's going to go first?" She whispered and looked at the twins.

"SHIT!" Someone yelled and everyone turned around and saw Death Eaters start appearing behind them.

"FIGHT!" Moody yelled and spells started flying every which way.

They were outnumbered two to one, they had been tipped off. The Death Eaters didn't even care, none of them wore their masks.

"Hey Malfoy!" Rebecca yelled and he turned towards her and she spun her wand around her hand which created a fireball in her palm, she gave it a quick puff of air and a stream of fire flew towards him. He dodged her and gave her a smirk and she smiled wide and looked at his robes.

"Reducto!" She said and he flew back and slammed in to another Death Eater, knocking him over.

She looked over at Remus who had two on him and ran over to him, narrowly missing a stray spell and forgot her wand as she tackled one of the Death Eaters and punched them furiously, throwing their wand out of their hand.

"Don't you touch my boyfriend." She yelled and gave one final punch before getting up. She looked at Remus who gave her a relieved look. She looked at the Death Eater on the ground knocked out and Remus pulled her away from a Killing curse.

"Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Good, don't die." She smiled and ran off to help Emmeline and Dorcas Meadows.

Suddenly she heard singing and saw the twins fighting Death Eaters back to back.

"I was just a skinny laaad, Never knew no good from baaaad..." Fabian started  
"But I knew life before I left my nurseryyyyyy!" Gideon piped up  
"Left alone with big fat Fannyyyy, She was such a naughty nannyyyyy!" Fabian laughed cracking two Death Eaters heads together  
"Heap big woman you made a bad boy out of meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" They sung together horribly out of tune.

"That's right, we'll burst their eardrums!" Moody said sarcastically, "Good plan team!"

She disarmed a Death Eater and with a wave of her wand she knocked three off their feet. She pointed to the tree near them and there was a loud crack and it came down, they scrambled to get away and she smiled. She turned back to the twins which had acquired more death Eaters. She was thrown off her feet and her head hit a rock and she felt woozy. She felt hardly able to move and she lifted her head as 5 Death Eaters surrounded them.

_"Reducto! Stupefy!"  
"Petrificus Totalus!"  
"Furnunculus!"  
"Incarcerous!"  
_Gideon was laughing "It that _all_ you GOT?"  
"Weaklings!" Fabian chimed in with an identical grin on his face  
"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" the five Death Eaters all yelled at once.

Her body reeled as she pulled herself up groggily.

"You bastards!" She yelled and started firing off spells at the Death Eaters.

"Avada Kedavra!" She shouted and hit a Death Eater square in the chest. She turned and hurled a large rock at another, pinning him to a tree.

"Walcott, we're leaving." Arms said as they wrapped around her waist.

"They killed them!" She screamed and continued to fire off spell. She fell to the floor in the Headquarters as a spell hit the wall and blasted it apart and she cried.

"Walcott come back to me." Someone said and she looked up at Sirius.

"I'll kill them all, let me kill them." She cried and he pulled her in to a hug.

"Shhhh." He said and held her tight.

"Becky!" Remus said and she looked up as Remus stumbled over to her, limping on his right leg. "Thank goodness you're alright. Thank you Pads." He said and she breathed heavy.

"I'm going to kill them. All of them." She cried as she fought against Remus before falling limp in his arms.

"Do you think anyone else saw?" Remus asked quietly and Sirius rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't think so, most everyone was already gone." He said as he sat down on the couch and put his face in his hands. They had lost three Order members tonight, Dorcas Meadows, he had nearly tripped over her body running to get Rebecca, and the twins. He sighed to himself, they were 4 years ahead of them in school, they had been their idols in mischief and he couldn't believe both of them were gone.

* * *

**A/N: I think there is only going to be two of three more chapters left, cant wait to start on the new series!**


	69. Chapter 69

**A/N: The next chapter will be the last chapter before i start up on the next series, hope you guys have enjoyed it so far. :)**

* * *

Remus laid next to Rebecca who had been asleep for the past two days. His body ached, the full moon was tomorrow. He had never seen her lose it so bad in a fight, at first he thought she was going to kill everyone there, the look on her face, it scared him. It took everything in him not to lose it, he had been close to the twins, they were like brothers to him and he wanted to beat in every Death Eaters face there. He kissed her cheek lightly and cuddled her closer. He wasn't sure how much more Rebecca would be able to take, after what had happened to Frank and Alice he was worried she might go on some sort of killing spree and the other night she almost had. Moody had written it off as a stray spell but suggested she stay out of any raids for the next week or so and just take it easy. She stirred and turned over and looked at him.

"Hey sweetie." He said softly and she nuzzled up to him.

"Did it all really happen?" She asked quietly as she buried her face in his chest. He was quiet and let out a sigh.

"Yes."

"It makes me so angry." She whispered.

"I know love, just try to rest alright?" he said and she shook her head and sat up.

"I don't want to sleep. I want to kill all those fuckers." She muttered darkly.

"Becky…"

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I just lost it last night."

"Its been two days, how is your head? You split it open pretty badly." He said and she felt the back of her head where it was tender.

"Fine." She sighed.

"I didn't do too much damage did I?" She asked and he bit his lip. "Remus what did I do?"

"You killed one with a killing curse and another with a boulder."

"Oh god." She said and buried her face in her hands.

"Moody says to take some time."

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"He ordered it, alright? I'm getting worried about you."

"I'm fine, really." She said and got up. "I mean I'm alright with sitting around and letting them pick us off one at a time, I'm fine with losing everyone I know and love, I'm fucking FINE!" She yelled at him and he stared at her. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room to the backyard. She stood outside and wrapped her arms around herself and cried. She wasn't fine.

* * *

Rebecca sat on the couch in the living room, the embers from the fire crackled and Rebecca sighed to herself. It was the full moon and she hated being home so she had come to Headquarters. It was empty but she felt much safer. She felt herself dozing off when the sound of the front door woke her. She rolled over not wanting to be bothered, she was tired. Footsteps came to the living room and suddenly someone sat on her. She yelped and the person jolted and stood up. A wand lit up and she looked at Sirius.

"Merlin Walcott." He said and slicked his hair back.

"Hey _you_ sat on me." She said with a yawn.

"Why are you here?" He asked and looked around.

"I don't want to be at home, full moon. What about you?"

"Just tired of being home." He said and sat down on one of the chairs. He pointed his wand at the fireplace and two logs piled themselves on top and lit up. She watched him as he stared in to the fire.

"How are you doing? All right?" he asked and she nodded.

"I'm banned from fighting for a while." She said and he nodded.

"Probably good for now right?"

"Yeah I suppose." She shrugged. They sat in silence and she looked at him.

"Hey Sirius." She said and he looked at her.

"Yeah?" He asked and she took a deep breath.

"I'm going to tell Remus." She sighed. "Its the right thing to do."

"Yeah." He said and stared at the fire.

"I'll tell him after the full moon." She said and sighed. "It's going to break his heart." She said and he was silent. "I've been feeling so overwhelmed with everything, anger, fear, guilt, heart break, I just need to let go of some things, you know?"

"Alright." He said with a nod.

There was a long silence as they both stared at the fire unsure of what to say. She watched him for a while as he stared at the fire. She mentally scolded herself as her thoughts shifted to Remus. She loved Remus, very much. He was good to her, better than she could have ever hoped for. He loved her and did anything to take care of her and she loved him for that but it wasn't like with Sirius. It lacked passion. With Sirius there was a fire, a passion that burned between them, there always had been. Her thoughts went back to the day on the train when Sirius walked in to the compartment, she had been ready to deck his punk ass and since then there was a fire between them.

It took a moment before she realized he was looking at her.

"What?" He asked and she shook her head. It would kill Remus, he would probably want nothing to do with her. Her stomach dropped as she thought of how good he had been to her and what scum she was.

"What did you say when we were in Diagon Alley the other day?" She said and he looked away from her.

"Nothing, just being dumb."

"No really what did you say?" She asked and he looked back at her. He wanted her more than anything he had ever wanted. He loved her, her fire, her stubbornness, and her wit. At times he had let his mind wander to what things would be like if they ended up together. He could see himself settling down with her and really falling in love with her. An idea that had scared the crap out of him a year ago.

"Its nothing, I've got to go, I'm going to go see what Pete is up to." He said and got up. "Have a good night alright?" He said and she nodded and sighed.

"You too Sirius." She sighed and he left the room. She watched him until he was out of sight and felt her stomach churn at the idea of telling Remus, but she had to, it was the right thing to do.

* * *

He was due to report to Voldemort in one hour.

Peter paced up and down. He could still go to Dumbledore...in fact, he'd almost gotten into the fireplace and gone three times tonight, but what if Dumbledore sent him to Azkaban? He couldn't risk it...could he? If he betrayed James and Lily, Sirius would kill him...he knew it...but of course, how would Sirius get to him?

He would be protected by the most powerful wizard in the world. What did he have to fear from little Sirius Black?  
Lucius and Narcissa watched Peter pace around his apartment from their vantage point outside his window, grinning in satisfaction.

They'd been assigned to watch Peter that night...Voldemort was anxious about his spies, and had taken to having them followed when he could.

He needed to make sure that he wasn't being betrayed.

What was worse, Peter asked himself, turn in his friends or spend some time in prison? How could he live with himself if he did it? It would be the same as killing them...

He couldn't. He had to go to Dumbledore, now, before it was too late.

He grabbed a handful of Floo powder and was just about to step into the fireplace when two people burst through the window of his apartment.

"L-Lucius, N-Narcissa, I-I didn't, I-I mean I wasn't..."

"Expecting us? We know. Just thought we'd drop by and escort you to finish your report. The Dark Lord can't wait." Lucius grinned at him evilly before gripping his left arm viciously as Narcissa grabbed the right.  
Voldemort wasn't in a good mood, and he didn't want to hear from Peter that night. He was almost angry when Lucuis threw Peter at his feet.

"What now?" he asked lazily.

"We were watching him, my Lord, and he was about to leave, though he was due to report tonight. We thought it might be relevant."

Voldemort raised his eyebrows. "And was it, Wormtail?"

Peter shook his head. "I was on my here, my Lord, when they burst into my apartment." He managed to look somewhat irritated with the two of them...he hoped.

Voldemort yawned and waved his hand. "Well, go then, if you have nothing. I will see you again in two week's time. I want Sirius Black, Wormtail."

Peter nodded, and began to back out of the room hurriedly, but suddenly Voldemort's head came up. There was far too much relief washing over the rat's mind...he had something to tell, Voldemort was sure of it.

"Wait a moment, Wormtail." he commanded softly.

Yes, there was definitely an uncharacteristic amount of dread on his face now...even the rat wasn't usually this terrified.

"You do have something to tell me, don't you, Wormtail?"

Peter's mind raced. Anything, was there really anything that was new? Anything besides the Secret Keeper?

"You know who the Secret Keeper is, don't you, Wormtail?"

Peter tried to smile. "S-Sirius, m-my Lord."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Voldemort screamed mirthfully. "IT'S YOU!" He began to laugh crazily, gripping Peter's shoulders until the long fingernails on his hands dug through the fabric of Peters shirt and right into his skin. "YOU CAN GIVE ME THE POTTERS!" he screamed, as Peter's blood trickled over his fingers and down Peter's shirt.

* * *

Lily snuggled up to James. "Do you know that we have the greatest kid in the world?"

"How do you know? He's only a baby!"

"I just know, James."

James smiled at her. Everything was perfect, he had to admit. "You're right, love. He is the greatest kid in the world."

"I'm always right."

James grinned and ruffled her hair. "Know-it-all."

Lily was almost asleep when Harry cried. It was a little, tiny, 'where are you mommy?' kind of cry, and he only did it once, but she got out of bed anyway. She picked him up and cuddled him to her face, kissing him and pushing back his unruly hair.

"You just got a haircut 2 weeks ago and you need a haircut already, mister man." she told him, walking back over to the cradle. As she passed the window, she noticed that there were several figures in the front lawn, and a small wave of dread went through her.

"James." she whispered peering in to their room.

James didn't wake up right away, so she went back to the window to see if she wasn't just imagining things. There were more of them, and...there was Peter!  
He was at the front of the group, cowering in front of Lucius Malfoy...Lily let out a tiny, terrified scream and James was awake instantly.

"Lily! What's wrong?" James asked as he rushed in to the room. Lily couldn't speak, she just held Harry tighter and pointed.

The tallest figure was now advancing towards their house.

"Peter." she finally whispered.

James's stomach dropped out from under him. He was going to be sick, he just knew it. What had he done?  
He searched Lily's frightened face, and he knew that it was the last time he would see her in that life. They heard the back door rattle. James looked back into her beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." he whispered.

Lily felt like crying, a huge sob rose up inside of her, but she couldn't. Nothing would come.  
James kissed her, and then he pushed her into the room at the very end of the hallway. "Don't move. Don't make a sound. I'll be right back." He kissed her again, and as they heard the door break down, he mouthed I love you one last time.  
Then he was gone.  
Voldemort squinted through the dim kitchen. They'd be upstairs. Suddenly, a huge iron pot came flying into his face. He barely ducked in time. The next thing was a kitchen stool, followed very closely by a large chair and then a heavy cookbook.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH," James Potter came crashing towards him, throwing things with all his might, jinxing things to come at his face in between.  
As the first jet of green light poured out of the kitchen windows, the Death Eaters cheered and rushed towards the house. Peter, forgotten, sank to his knees and retched all over the grass.  
Voldemort had barley missed James, blowing apart a whole section of the sink.  
Kitchen items continued to fly at him, but he couldn't find James anywhere.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," Voldemort coaxed ominously.

James panted heavily from where he lurked behind the door to the stairs. He was almost out of things to throw, and he had tried to get Voldemort's wand away from him several times already. It was hopeless.

"Fine then." Voldemort conceded. "I didn't come for you, anyway."

James sucked in his breath as Voldemort came towards the stairs, and picked up the last stool.  
With all his might, he flung it at Voldemort's head.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" James shouted, making a flying leap for his enemy. He never made it.  
Voldemort's curse caught him across the chest, and James Potter fell in a crumpled heap at his feet.  
Voldemort laughed evilly and shoved James's body aside with his foot.  
Lily heard James's strangled cry and the moment that the curse took his life she felt it, felt as though it had taken hers too, and knew that it would.  
She hugged Harry to her and retreated into the corner of the room.  
Voldemort's footsteps thudded on the stairs.  
Harry looked up at her questioningly, and when she looked down into his little face and reached down to brush the hair off his face once more, he gurgled and laughed, grabbing onto her finger for the last time. She leaned down and kissed his forehead lightly, as Voldemort stepped into the room and flipped on the light switch.

"How touching."

Lily stiffened and backed as far away as she could, as Voldemort advanced. He stopped about the middle of the room, and Lily's eyes filled with tears that poured silently down her face.

"Any last words?" Voldemort asked Harry, pointing his wand at the baby in Lily's arms.

"Please, please, not Harry! Not Harry!"

"I wasn't talking to you," Voldemort snarled.

"Take me, not Harry!." She yelled standing in front of Harry.

"Step aside silly girl." He said. She refused and stepped towards Voldemort.

"Avada Kedevra!"

"NO!" Lily screamed, turning her body so that the curse went through her. She crumpled to the ground.

Voldemort pointed his wand at the little boy that sat before him.

"Avada Kedevra!" He yelled. There was a burst of green light but nothing happened.

Voldemort looked curiously at his wand for a moment, but as the cheers from his Death Eaters filled his ears, he sunk to the ground as well, his wand falling to his side. Somehow he'd lost his grip on it. Curious.  
The baby wailed at him from across the room. He had to kill that baby, but suddenly his hands were transparent...no, they were non-existent! He felt himself fading, losing it...he was dying...no! He couldn't die! Could he?  
Voldemort somehow left the house. Wormtail was gone...his followers looked at him in amazement before fleeing also...  
Voldemort was defeated.

* * *

Sirius stopped by Peter's apartment he picked up some Chinese food for Peter and headed to the apartment on his bike. He landed it away from muggles and got off. It was fairly late but he knew Peter was always up late.

Sirius scratched his head, climbing up the stairs in Peter's apartment building two at a time.

"Peter?" he asked pounding on the door. No one came.

"What the hell?" Sirius asked no one, impatiently pounding on the door harder. Peter had probably just fallen asleep

He tried the knob, and to his surprise it was open. The next second his heart crashed into his knees

Peter was gone. The window was broken...

Sirius was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. What the hell was the window broken for? Where was Peter?

He made a quick search of the apartment, still holding the food in his hand, then stopped in front of the fireplace. Three pictures were on it... one of Lily, James, and Harry one of Peter's family and one of Peter himself.

Sirius couldn't believe it...Peter hadn't betrayed them...he couldn't have..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Sirius screamed angrily, chucking the food at Peter's picture.

He had to get to James's.

Sirius lost all regard for the secrecy codes, gunning the motorbike into the air in front of at least thirty muggles.

He urged it to go faster, blinking away the tears that came because of the cold night air, and because somehow he knew that what he was going to find at his best friend's house was not going to be good.

Sirius leapt off the motorbike before it even touched the ground, letting it fall to the ground carelessly.

He couldn't believe what he saw. The house was dark and quiet. It looked as though nothing had happened, until Sirius noticed a few small tendrils of green smoke that hung around the sides of the house.

"No," he whispered huskily, following them around to the back door, which hung off its hinges, broken in three pieces.

"NO!" he shouted again, not moving. He started to cry. He couldn't go in there, could he? He had to.

The kitchen was completely destroyed. It looked as though James had thrown everything that the Potter's had owned around the kitchen in defense of Lily and Harry.

Sirius came around the kitchen table and let out a strangled scream. James' body lay at the foot of the stairs, hand still clutching his wand

"NOOOO!" Sirius screamed, really crying now. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. James was dead...how could James be dead? It wasn't possible

Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs. Was Voldemort still here? Sirius drew his wand, not moving. If he was going to die tonight, too, then so be it. He wasn't going to let Voldemort get away without a fight

"Sirius?" a husky voice asked him

Sirius blinked away tears. It was only Hagrid. He looked up at the gamekeeper and nodded. "Lily?" he croaked the desperate question

Hagrid sighed and nodded. He had been crying as well. "Little 'Arry here is the only one ter survive.

Sirius's breath came in ragged spurts. "Harry, only Harry.

He completely lost it. He was out of his mind with grief...what was he going to do? He'd never see James again...they'd never tease each other about girls...not that he'd really done that since James had gotten married, but still...he'd never see James show off with that last stolen Snitch again...never get to see James's other kids..

"There, there, Sirius. Try ter calm down," Hagrid said softly

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD! HAGRID, YOU KNOW ME, YOU...YOU...KNEW JAMES! HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN? WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?

Hagrid looked slightly taken aback at this. He tucked Harry into his coat, and threw his big arms around Sirius. Sirius let himself sink into the big moleskin coat and just cried

Harry woke up about fifteen minutes later and added his small voice to Sirius and Hagrid's sobs

The two men released each other and stood there in the destroyed kitchen a bit awkwardly

"I cant stand it anymore," Sirius said, leaving the kitchen with one last look at James's body

Hagrid followed him out into the lawn, carrying Harry

"Give him to me, Hagrid. I'll take care of him."

"I have my orders from Dumbledore. He's ter go ter his aunt and uncle's house in Surrey."

"Hagrid, I'm his godfather! James would want him to be with me!"

"I have my orders, Sirius."

"Doesn't Dumbledore care what James and Lily would want?!"

"I can't give him ter you Sirius!"

Sirius looked into the big man's face. There was no way he was going to get him away. Dumbledore must have some kind of a reason...Sirius would have to talk to him later. Besides, Sirius had some unfinished business to take care of.

Peter was going to pay.

"Take the bike, then Hagrid."

The big man nodded at him solemnly and gave him one last hug before tucking Harry into his coat.

"Goodbye, Harry," Sirius whispered, tickling his godson once more. Harry grabbed onto his finger, and for a moment, Sirius almost grabbed him away from Hagrid. But he couldn't. He'd talk to Dumbledore soon enough.

Hagrid pulled Harry gently away, and the little boy burst into tears.

Sirius nearly lost control again as another sob rose in his throat, and he turned away as Hagrid and the bike lifted into the sky.

Harry's wail carried on the night air, mingling with the horrible green smoke, bringing James's crumpled body looming before Sirius's eyes once again.

"Goodbye, James," he whispered, sinking to his knees on the grass, watching until Hagrid and Harry were completely out of sight.

Sirius ran back towards the city determinedly

There was no way that he was going to find Peter like this. What was that spell that helped you find someone? He had to find that little..

"Ahh!" Sirius shouted, right in the middle of the street. Several people looked around at him.

"What are you looking at?" Sirius asked them impatiently. "What are you even doing out at this time of day? Go back to bed you crazies!"

* * *

It was nearly 7 in the morning before Sirius found him.

Peter was coming out of his apartment building, wand in plain sight, clutching something that he held in his left hand. There was blood all over his robes.

To Sirius's surprise, he came right towards him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius screamed. "How can you even face me, after what you've-"

"You killed them!" Peter screamed. "You killed James and Lily!"

Sirius raised his wand and pointed it at Peter, bewildered. People on the street were stopping, looking. What the hell was Peter talking about.

"You killed your best friends! You betrayed James and Lily!" Peter screamed again.

"SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled. "HOW CAN YOU-"

But Sirius couldn't finish. White-hot sparks erupted from Peter's wand and he released whatever it was that was in his left hand as his robes emptied and shrank to the ground. Sirius was thrown backwards as fifteen Aurors advanced towards him, wands out.

Sirius caught a glimpse of a little rat squirming between the legs of Mad-Eye. It turned and lifted it's left paw, and Sirius noticed that it was bleeding, and a digit was missing. Peter had dropped his bloody, severed finger on the robes.

Sirius burst out laughing. It was perfect. Hand over James and Lily, get high up in the Dark Lord's Death Eaters, frame him...he'd never have given Peter credit.

The Aurors around him stopped for a moment, as though wondering what to do, but Sirius dropped his wand and put his hands in the air. He was done.

* * *

Rebecca stared at the house, tears welling in her eyes. There were aurors everywhere but she walked past them silently. The house was a mess, everything was blown to bits in the kitchen. She saw a sheet over a body and she looked towards the stairs and raced up. She came in to Harry's room and saw another body covered and she fell to her knees crying.

"Oh god, Lily no." She cried as she crawled over and lifted the sheet. Lily looked peaceful and beautiful, even in death. Rebecca scooped her in her arms and hugged her tight, crying harder than she had ever cried in her life. Her heart was being wretched and torn in half. Her best friend was now dead in her arms and there was nothing she could do, no magic in the world could ever bring her back.

"Oh god, Lily." She cried and felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at an Auror who said something to her but she couldn't even comprehend what he was saying. Suddenly she was pulled away from Lily and she screamed.

"No, Lily!" She said and struggled against a pair of strong arms. "I wont leave her, she's my best friend!" She screamed.

"Becky, Becky." She heard a familiar voice say before she was pulled in to a hug. Remus held her tight and cried in to her as he sat her down on the steps outside the house.

"They're gone Remus, James and Lily are gone." She said and he nodded.

"I know, I Know." He choked. "He ratted them out." He said angrily through his tears.

"W-what?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"Sirius ratted them out, he was the Order spy all along, he handed them over to Voldemort." He said and she stared at him. "And he killed Peter." He said bowing his head.

"Sirius wouldn't do that, there- there has to be a mistake." She said and he shook his head.

"Moody saw the whole thing." He said darkly and she stood up from his lap.

"No, no, no, no no, this isn't happening." She said and started to back away from him.

"Becky, please- where are you going?" He asked as she started to walk away.

"I don't know, I need to get out of here." She said and pulled out her wand.

"Please Becky, please stay here, with me." He said trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Remus." She said and disappeared. She needed to find Sirius.


	70. Chapter 70

Rebecca sat outside the courtroom in silence. Her head rested on her knees and tears welled in her eyes. Remus was currently inside watching Sirius' trial but she couldn't bring herself to go in there. She knew he hadn't done it. Him and James were practically brothers and he absolutely adored Harry. Sirius had talked about teaching him all the tricks of Hogwarts when he finally got to go. Her and Remus hadn't talked in days. She closed her eyes as she remembered the fight between them only nights ago.

_"Where have you been?" Remus asked as he looked up from his book in his lap. He had been sitting the same way when she had left an hour ago. She had spent the last hour trying to get to Sirius but there was no way she was going to get to see him, no matter who she knew._

_"Just trying to see Sirius." She sighed softly and sat down on the edge of the bed._

_"Why would you want to see him?" Remus spat and she looked at him._

_"Because he is my friend." She said and tears jerked at her eyes. She felt so exhausted, she had been driving herself in to the ground with work to keep her mind occupied, plus the stress of seeing Sirius in the paper every day with the bold words, 'MURDERER' and such above him. _

_"How can you even call him that, he was working for Voldemort the whole time, should have known too, a Black." He said and she turned and looked at him._

_"You honestly believe that Sirius would betray James and Lily?"_

_"Wake up Rebecca, look what has happened, Peter is dead, James and Lily are dead and Harry was lucky to be alive." He yelled and slammed his book shut. "He was not the friend I thought I knew, he betrayed them. He can rot in Azkaban for all I care." He said and got up and started to walk out of the room._

_"I can't believe you, he was your best friend Remus."_

_"Not anymore and if you remember it was by his hand that your best friend is dead." Remus said and walked out._

She had left and gone to stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the last few nights and now she was here. The doors opened and there was cheering and she stood up and saw Sirius being dragged by two guards. His feet scraped along the ground and he hung his head.

"Sirius!" She shouted but he didn't look. "SIRIUS!" She screamed and he lifted his head slightly and she tried to get to him but the crowd pushed her away and she fell back against the wall and watched him disappear and tears fell down her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned and saw Remus with a solemn look on his face.

"Life in Azkaban." He said and she felt a heavy weight on her chest. She reached out and wrapped her arms around him as she cried in to his neck.

"I'd like if you came home Becky, I need you." He whispered as he held her tightly. She nodded in to his neck and held him even tighter.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't have Harry?" Rebecca shouted at Dumbledore. She gripped the edge of his desk and threw him a glare.

"I feel he will be safer with his aunt and uncle."

"I am his godmother, Lily and James appointed Sirius and I his godparents, he is supposed to be with me, not that vile woman and her idiot husband." She hissed. She had only met Petunia and Vernon once and it was enough for Rebecca to never want the pleasure again. "If you won't give him to me then I'll take him." She said and stood up.

"I would not advise that Rebecca." He said firmly.

"Harry is all I have left, all I have left of my best friend." She said and felt a sob rise up but held back.

"Rebecca for now Harry is safest with his aunt and uncle, perhaps when he is older we can discuss other accommodations but for now…he is best kept with his family." He said and she glared at the floor. She knew there was no point in arguing this further. She half wanted to hurl everything in the office at Dumbledore right now for keeping Harry away from her.

"How have you been Rebecca?" He asked softly and she looked up at him.

"I'm fine." She said wiping a tear from her eye. She wasn't fine. She felt so exhausted, just so exhausted. She had been throwing herself in to work more than ever, working sometimes 20 hours a day. She had been moving up in the potions ward to junior healer. In another few years she would possibly make her way to senior healer and then Head of Ward eventually.

Her relationship with Remus had been somewhat strained in the past few weeks, he had lost his job and was currently searching for a new one, however spent most of his time moping around the house. Not only did she have to worry about work, but the house and Remus. She felt overwhelmed.

"I know you and Lily were close-."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said getting up. "I can't." She whispered and tried to hold back her tears. She had spent so long trying to keep everything together, not even giving herself a moment to cry. She knew if she started she might not stop. Mourning her friends meant that they were really gone, she would have to accept her best friend was gone.

"Rebecca I am truly sorry about what happened to Lily and James-."

"No, don't you speak a word about them!" She shouted.

"I know you were close to Lily." He said and she turned from the window to him.

"I can't do this, you can't make me do this." She said heading towards the fire. She pulled out her wand and lit it up.

"If you ever need to talk do not hesitate to contact me." He said and she grabbed a handful of floo powder and looked at him before facing the fire and flooing back home.

* * *

She walked in to the cottage where it was dark with the exception of the coals burning in the fireplace. She walked in to the living room and kicked something. She lit up her wand and saw an empty bottle of firewhiskey roll across the floor. She looked on the couch with Remus laid passed out drunk. She scoffed to herself as she picked up empty beer bottles and took them to the kitchen. She would have another talk with him in the morning. This was not the first time she had come home to this. She begrudgingly grabbed a blanket from the closet and threw it over him. He stirred and grabbed her hand as she went to walk away.

"Becky?" He mumbled drunkenly and she rolled her eyes.

"Go back to sleep Remus, we'll talk in the morning." She said not wanting another fight.

"Where did you go?" He said pulling himself up in to a halfway sitting position against the arm of the couch.

"Went to talk to Albus, go back to sleep Remus." She said and went to walk away.

"You know you weren't the only one affected by everything." He said and she turned and looked at him.

"Yes I know."

"Then stop acting like it."

"Excuse me?" She said roughly, how the hell could he say that?

"Cut me a little slack, I just lost my best friends." He said and she stared at him, her anger rising.

"Remus I have cut you more than enough slack. Have you noticed I am the only one around here with a job any more? I come home night after night and pick up after you because you spent the whole day drinking and wasting your time. I have been plenty patient with you Remus but you need to remember, I lost my friends too, they were my friends too Remus!" She shouted. "My friends are dead too but I still manage to carry on day after day. I can't even see my own godson!" She said and felt a sob rise up. She couldn't even contain herself as tears fell down her cheeks. "I'm trying my best to keep both of us afloat but you aren't making that any easier." She said and turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the room. She slammed the door behind her and looked around her room. She grabbed the vase of dead flowers off the dresser and hurled them at the wall. She grabbed and threw various things around the room until she collapsed on the bed crying. Why did this all have to happen? Why did everyone she cared about have to die? She tried to count how many people she had lost but couldn't keep count. What did it matter that Voldemort was gone? There was nothing to celebrate.

* * *

The next morning Rebecca walked out to the kitchen and saw Remus still passed out on the couch. It was nearly ten; it was going to be another one of those days.

She made herself some breakfast and left some for Remus before heading to work.

It was nearly 11 when she returned that night and saw Remus sitting on the couch.

"Did you go out today?" She asked leaning against the doorway. He didn't answer her and she gave a frustrated grumble and walked over to him. She grabbed the firewhiskey out of his hand and he glared at her.

"Did you get out today?"

"What's the point, no one wants to hire a werewolf anyways." He said and leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"Damnit Remus." She sighed and put the cap on the bottle. She took a deep breath and looked at him.

"You need to get your shit together." She snapped. "I am not going to sit around and bust my ass while you mope around like this, at least be productive."

"My friends are dead." He snapped and she glared at him.

"You know what? I'm done." She said and tossed the bottle on the couch. She walked out of the living room to the bedroom. Pulling out a bag she started to throw clothes in to it.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked from the doorway with the bottle in his hand once more.

"I'm going to go stay with Amanda for a few days."

"What? You can't leave?"

"Remus you need to get your shit together and apparently having me here isn't motivating you very much, I'll owl you later." She said and closed the bag and threw it over her shoulder. She walked to the doorway but he blocked her.

"Get out of my way Remus." She sneered, he didn't budge.

"Please don't leave." He whimpered.

"You can either move or I will move you." She said and he paused before stepping aside.

"Becky I will change, I promise." He said following after her. "Just please don't leave me."

"Remus you have said that plenty times before, you need to get your act together."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know, when you get your shit together." She said stepping out the front door. He stared at her as she disappeared and he sunk down the doorway and stared at where she had been.

* * *

"Andy?" Rebecca called out as she picked herself from off the ground.

"Becca?" Andrew said sounding confused as he stepped in to the living room. She dusted herself off and he gave her a smile before walking up and embracing her.

"Its good to see you." He said holding her tight.

"You too." She whispered as she buried her face in to his chest.

"Is everything alright?" He asked and pulled away.

"No." She said and he motioned to the couch.

"I miss Lily so much." She said staring at the floor.

"I know." He said rubbing her hand.

"And things are just so hard at home. Remus isn't getting any better and I'm starting to get really fed up. I have been trying to do everything I can to help him but nothing is working, I just don't know what to do anymore, its so stressful."

"Well…you could always come back home." He suggested and she lifted her head and looked at him. "I'm looking for a new place, we could get a place and go half, there is this really nice place I have been looking at near the beach-."

"What am I supposed to do Andy? Just leave Remus?" She asked. He looked at her and sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Becca you're miserable, I can tell, every time you come here its always about Remus and I just don't think being there is the best thing for you anymore, besides, the war is over Becca, you said you would come home, I miss you."

"Me too Andy." She said and threw her arms around him. "I really miss you."

"Please come home, you can get a job at St. Johns, please just think about it." He said and she pulled away from him and looked at him. She had missed Andrew, she had been so thankful she hadn't lost him as well in the war, she didn't know what she would do if she had.

"I'll think about it." She said with a nod and he smiled.

"Alright, how about some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds great." She smiled.

* * *

Rebecca looked across the table at Remus who was picking at his food.

"Well its nice to get out." She said softly.

"Yeah." He mumbled and she pushed what was left of her food around her plate.

"So how's the job hunt going?"

"Damnit Becky can't you get off my back for once?" He snipped.

"I wasn't getting on your back Remus." She sneered. "I was just asking how it was going."

"Not good, you remind me every day."

"Well getting off the couch and getting out there can work wonder."

"I have put in a few applications, nothing."

"Have you checked back-."

"I can handle this Becky. I don't need your help."

"Nothing wrong with a little help Remus, we can all use it some times." She said and he stayed silent.

"I'm done, are you?" She asked and he nodded and took his napkin off his lap.

"Lets just go home." He said and got up and walked out of the restaurant.

She stared at his empty seat and pushed her plate away from her as she got up and threw some money on the table before heading outside. Remus sat on a bench and looked up at her as she came out.

"You go on home, I'm going to go out."

"Please don't Remus, drinking isn't going to bring any of them back."

"You have your ways and I have mine, I'll see you later." He said and walked off down the street. Tears built in her eyes as she he walked away from her and she closed her eyes.. She wasn't going to cry over him. She turned on her heel and walked the other way before Apparating home.

* * *

Remus stumbled in to the cottage and dropped his keys on the table. Shrugging off his coat he made his way to the bedroom and saw Rebecca sitting on the bed with a bag in her lap. He looked around the room, which was bare with the exception of his possessions.

"Remus I'm leaving." She said getting up and he leaned against the doorway.

"W-what's going on?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I'm going back home." She sighed and picked up her bag. "Back to New York."

"Becky, you-you can't leave." He said walking towards her.

"Remus it's already done, I've already resigned my position at St. Mungos and I've already got my stuff there." She said and took a deep breath. "I just can't do this anymore Remus." She said tearfully. "I had hoped things would get better but they haven't, we fight all the time and I just feel horrible, I need to get away and try to work through these things but I can't carry us both anymore, I'm sorry." She said and put her keys on the bed. "The place is paid up till December and then you need to move out, I've already got a buyer and it's all set up." She said and looked at him. He stared at her dumbfounded and utterly shocked. He couldn't believe this was happening. "Good bye Remus, I love you so much and I'm sorry but I can't do this any more." She said and walked past him.

"Becky please, I will do anything, just please don't leave me, I need you."

"I needed you too Remus, this just isn't working." She said and he grabbed her hand, tears falling down his cheeks. He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Please Becky, please I need you." He cried in to her stomach.

"Remus get off of me, I need to go." She said trying to pull him off of her. She finally got him off her and strode toward the door. She heard him clamber after her and she opened the door and hurried out.

"Becky please, I promise I'll make everything better." He said from the doorway and she looked back at him.

"I needed you months ago Remus, I'm not going to waste my life away like you, I need to do what's best for me now. Good bye." She said and pulled out her wand and disappeared.

* * *

*****I can't believe its been over two years, two years writing this and I've finally finished it. I'm starting on the next story which will continue this story, can't wait to get started again. Thank you everyone for your support, keep an eye out for the next one.*****


End file.
